Hexes&Vexes
by Irual
Summary: Darkwing is accidentally cursed by Magica De Spell. Can Morgana and the Justice Ducks save our Hero or will he be doomed? And what Happens when Scrooge’s Money bin becomes the focal point of the Fearsome Five? Read and see
1. Chapter 1

**Hexes & Vexes**

_Darkwing is accidentally cursed by Magica De Spell. Can Morgana and the Justice Ducks save our Hero or will he be doomed? And what Happens when Scrooge's Money bin becomes the focal point of the Fearsome Five's current crime spree? Will Gizmoduck still have a job? Please read and find out._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney character and am not making any money off this at all. If this were a perfect world Darkwing would have a much better agent and publicist and would have had at least three more seasons and a full length feature or two . Thank you for reading and please review whenever it's convenient only constructive criticisms please. No flames. Thank you._

----

The house was a nice, suburban two story model with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. From the outside it looked just like any number of homes built in the surrounding neighborhoods on the outskirts of the modern city of St. Canard. But IF anyone had been able to listen in to the loud conversation going on between two of the occupants of the home; most would soon realize that there was more going on here that you would think at first glance.

A short mallard style duck dressed in a green sweater vest over a peach colored shirt was arguing with a very young duckling in the living room, "Gosalyn Mallard, I told you no. Fighting crime is too dangerous. Until you learn some self defense skills and I can teach you a few tricks to get away from trouble, you can't come on any S.H.U.S.H. missions. Especially since I don't even know what this assignment IS yet."

Miserable and disappointed, the nine year old asked, "Oh, but why can't Quiverwing come? It's Spring Break and I already did all my homework last night dad, I really have; you can check it and everything."

He stared at his daughter and demanded skeptically. "You REALLY did all your homework? Even though school is still out for the rest of the week? "

He raised an eyebrow and looked stern. In Drake's hand he held what looked like a purple and orange toy replica of the state of the art jet plane, The Thunderquack; that Launchpad had built for him almost a year ago. It was a flashquack a robotic messenger from the super secret spy agency that he did freelance work for.

Even though he loved crime fighting, it wasn't as if he got paid by the city or anything. Doing these jobs helped him make ends meet, particularly since he'd spent most of his savings on the down payment of their house after adopting Gosalyn.

Still suspicious in spite of her innocent look and eager nodding he pressed for more information. "Are you sure you aren't exaggerating some Gosalyn? It's not like you to do homework assignments so quickly."

Wrapping her arms around her father's waist and looking up at him hopefully, Gosalyn begged, "Please dad I don't have anyone else to play with and I want to be with you."

Darkwing sighed as his daughter's green eyes filled with tears. He reached out and cradled her against his peach shirt in a gentle hug stroking her red hair as he continued. "Look sweetie I know it's tough on you with Honker and his family on vacation but I promise that as soon as I get this done for S.H.U.S.H. we'll go and have some family time okay? We can go camping if you like?"

Gosalyn twitched in panic pulling away from her dad. "Aw Dad NO, please; I mean Ummmm can't we do a horror movie marathon instead?"

Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing's best friend; housemate, and trusty sidekick objected unhappily. "Gee Gos… can't we skip the horror movies for a bit? I am just getting used to sleeping with the lights off again. Sidekicks need their sleep you know."

He was seated on the sofa watching Drake and Gosalyn. His broad shouldered, tall form was well muscled and he was in a relaxed pose as he kept an eye on them. He could already tell that Drake was going to lose this little discussion.

A little hurt by her reaction Drake demanded, "And WHAT exactly is wrong with camping young lady?"

Hurriedly she said, "Nothing Dad really, well except that we are always hungry when we go camping and the bugs are not so fun either when the bug spray runs out and there's no bathroom and…."

All this came out in a fairly panicked rush. When she paused to draw a breath Drake jumped in. "I get the idea Gosalyn, if you want to be a crime fighter though you have to be in shape you can't allow yourself to get soft. Camping and hiking is a great way to improve your physical endurance and …."

Gosalyn perked up and enthused, "Wahoo!! I knew you'd come around eventually, thanks Dad; Keen Gear! How about we start with letting me get some experience by going with you and Launchpad to help S.H.U.S.H., and then we can go to dinner at Hamburger Hippo what do you say?"

Exasperated Drake jumped in again, "I say we need to have vegetables that aren't fried and we already had burgers this week!"

Launchpad chimed in with, "Aw, DW …."

"Oh NO LP we are having a healthy dinner at least once this week. I mean it Gosalyn. "Hey! Wait, how did you …I didn't say."

He looked surprised and then resigned as Gosalyn danced around the living room of their modest suburban house on 537 Avian Way. Before dragging him bodily towards the pair of blue easy chairs that disguised the secret entrance to the tower lair constructed in Audubon Bay Bridge and hopping into his lap to wait for Launchpad.

Launchpad chuckled warmly and pointed out. "You DID mention being a crime fighter DW, and besides if we both go who will watch Gos?"

Gosalyn crowed with delight, skillfully ignoring her dad's mention of non fried vegetables and bounced energetically. "Punch it Launchpad!"

Obligingly Launchpad seated himself in the other chair and slammed his fist down on the head of the little statue of Basil the Great Mouse Detective and the three ducks disappeared in a whirl as the chairs spun them down the chute emerging a few minutes later in Darkwing Tower a few feet from The Ratcatcher. The parked Motorcycle was in tip top shape thanks to the fact that crime was unusually slow giving Launchpad and Darkwing time to perform maintenance and generally clean and tidy the Lair.

**-----**

Far away, six miles east of Naples Italy there sat a large cone shaped volcano. It rumbled and shifted slightly in response to the magical energy being generated by the anger and frustration of the short, black haired, female duck that was pacing back and forth in one of the subterranean levels of her lair. Her black robe and pageboy styled hair combined to give her a rather squared off look until you saw the slight feminine curves that she sported. Her pumps were sensibly flat but she walked with an experienced sway as she paced.

The lair had been carved out of the many layers of built up hardened lava that had escaped Vesuvius over its various eruptions through history. In her hand she held a small, clear globe as a large, intelligent looking raven flew into the room and spoke to her. This was her be-spelled brother Poe who had lost a Mage-born duel with her ten years ago and was serving out an unusually long penalty as her magically bound slave.

In spite of the fact he was in the form of a large but ordinary looking raven, his mind and body were still those of the Mage-born Avian sentient that he had been born as, "Caw, Magica, calm down; you will cause another eruption if you keep displacing the magma in the magma chamber like this. Raging pointlessly at that toy soldier in Duckburg will not help us get that dime. I just don't see why you won't turn me back to my real form. You can't still be holding a grudge about that stupid fight, are you?"

Absently she replied, "I told you Poe, I will only change you back AFTER Scrooge's number one dime is MINE. Besides with the power of that dime in our control we will be sorcerers to be reckoned with. You know this, Stop harping about your form and help me think up a plan."

She added slyly, "Besides in this form you can actually fly, isn't that one of the things you wanted me to help you achieve? The ability to fly without a tiresome machine to get in the way and breakdown as it interferes with your magic?"

Poe snorted and muttered to himself. "If she ever does get that wretched dime from McDuck only one person can take its power. I'm not counting on you to want to share sister dear. It's high time I figured a way to get out from under her hex on my own. But as long as she hold's the spell I am bound to do her biding drat it all."

His bright black eyes studied the tiny figure of the armored super hero Gizmoduck in the crystal ball. He watched Magica as he sat on a carved perch and thought to himself. "If she would just get over this obsession and focus her magic she wouldn't need that dime. I have been stuck in this form and under her power so long I have forgotten most of my own magic."

He shuddered and a tear fell unnoticed from his eye as he thought of his much-loved familiar. "Poor Mr. Pinchwife it has been over a year since he has spoken to me. At least I still have my inner connection to him."

A gentle reassuring voice spoke in his head saying, _'Of course you do dear one. I will not leave you to suffer this alone. Only you can drive me away. Do not shut me out again I beg you.' _

The voice continued hurriedly. _'Let me stay and I will help you to free yourself from her obsession. She is becoming dangerously indebted to Dark Path magic. Her familiar is beginning to despair but I still have hope for both of us.' _

Poe was so shocked by this renewed inner contact with his magical soul companion that he dropped from the perch he had been sitting on and hit his head on the floor. "How…?" He whispered in disbelief.

The voice of his Persian cat Mr. Pinchwife sounded proud and happy as he explained, _'You decided to choose for yourself and have given up despair and despond; this broke the barrier you made to keep me safe. I AM safe; do not fear for me now that we are together again.'_

Fortunately or maybe unfortunately Magica didn't even notice this byplay. She was too busy shaking the crystal ball and pacing to become aware of anything else. As Poe rubbed his sore head with a wing tip he felt his magical energies being cleansed and renewed for the first time in years. To his shock he saw across the room his, flame point Persian cat shaped; familiar appear and sit behind a chair watching Magica.

Sniffing cautiously his familiar said silently, _'this will take some time but it can be done beloved. Do not concern yourself for me; now that I can reach you again all will be well. Magica will not sense me. She is too blinded by her fixation on the mystical dime.'_

In spite of all that had happened between them, Poe still felt love for his sister; he felt a surge of pity in his heart and asked. _'Can she be saved Pinchwife? She is still my sister and I don't want to see her doomed.'_

'_What is to be will come to pass my dear, but nothing is preordained while free will exists.' Sighed Mr. Pinchwife softly. _

I cannot predict her path or its pitfalls, _'her choices are her own and she will be held accountable for the consequences of them as everyone is. She will chose her own fate as do all, magical or not.'_

After watching Magica for several hours the fluffy cat simply curled up beside the stunned Poe in his nest on the shelf outside her study and began to purr, still completely unnoticed by Magica.

**-----**

Drake sighed and glanced out the upper windows of the tower. Normally the huge panels of glass looked out on a panoramic view of the city. Before he had met Launchpad and Gosalyn he had lived up here. His old bedroom furniture was still here in fact. He'd decided to leave it in case Gosalyn needed a place to rest or he got caught up in a case and needed to crash here.

He looked out on a sky now which was filled with dark ominous clouds that looked like they were about to burst open and flood the city at any moment. As he moved to the changing area of the lair he smiled slightly at Gosalyn who was already thrashing about in the armoire searching for her costume hat having grabbed her tunic and tights.

Her quiver and bow were slung on her shoulder as she rummaged about clearly not wanting to give any excuse to be left behind, she was very likely to hurt herself going so fast. Gently he lifted her bow and arrows from her and gestured to the screens.

Smiling at his eager apprentice he asked, "Here, LP please put these in the plane…thanks."

"No problemo DW," Launchpad replied with a chuckle as he went to make sure the plane was pre-flight checked, packed and that mechanically it was ready for a mission.

Excited and all too willing to experience a real adventure firsthand, Gosalyn said, "This will be great! I can't wait."

She disappeared behind the smaller changing screen that had been set up for her as Darkwing shoved aside the heaps of bits of costumes and changed behind his own screen from his green sweater vested alter ego of mild mannered Drake Mallard suburban father; to the Masked Crime Fighter Of St. Canard Darkwing Duck. He adjusted his gray fedora and purple caped jacket and sighed again glancing at his beloved daughter.

Bracing himself for an argument he said firmly, "Quiverwing may just be locked in the Thunderquack all morning you know. If this assignment from S.H.U.S.H. is at all dangerous I am bringing you straight home."

Gosalyn squawked, "What! That's not FAIR!"

He tied on his purple mask, and went to get the instructions from the computer console above the changing area.

Still holding onto his stern father voice he said very calmly, "Fair or unfair I am the parent and what I say goes Gos… I mean Quiverwing. Crime fighting is dangerous and I won't risk you getting hurt because you aren't ready for something or worse because you disobeyed me. I know you think you want to fight crime, but you are only nine and you need to be careful."

Outraged at being treated like a baby, Gosalyn objected… "I'll be ten in two weeks dad!"

Secretly he was so proud and happy that HIS baby wanted to fight crime beside him he could barely maintain the tone of strict father vital in leashing in her more enthusiastic side. Sighing fondly and ignoring her thrashing around behind him; Darkwing glanced at his instructions and powered up his communications suite.

He entered a code from the flash quack message and the screen of his console flickered to life as J. Gander Hooter the director of S.H.U.S.H. and his boss appeared looking slightly absentminded in his old fashioned three piece suit. Gander smiled at the sight of Darkwing trying to be cool and professional as various crashes and bangs happened behind him.

Determined to ignore the noises being generated by Launchpad's preflight, hopefully non-crashing preparedness checks; and the loading in the Thunderquack of a certain apprentice crime fighter, Darkwing held up the flashquack.

Making sure he sounded confident and eager he asked, "You have an assignment for me J. Gander?"

J. Gander Hooter made sure to sound secure in Darkwing's abilities and NOT show any undo humor in his reply as the noises behind the caped and masked figure continued, "Yes indeed dear boy, It's good of you to help us I'm sure you are quite busy but we need your expertise."

Darkwing's ever present ego started to puff a bit and he leaned forward eagerly "What is it? Is it a plot to endanger the world by F.O.W.L.? Or maybe a terrorist cell to disrupt? How about an intelligence or reconnaissance mission? WHAT?"

Sounding a little sheepish but still authoritative Hooter answered, "Well actually…it's more of a security detail, you see; over in Duckburg there is a sister organization of ours the D.I.A."

"You mean The Duckburg Intelligence Agency?" Darkwing interrupted without thinking as he got excited.

Nodding Hooter continued, "Exactly, they are much more involved in the compilation of data and research and development there than most of our facilities here in St. Canard. In fact one of our chief inventor's lives in Duckburg, The inventor of several of your gas gun's cartages and some of the other tools that are more suited to an independent operative like you."

J. Gander's face broke into a knowing smile as he added, "In fact He's fully credited with the development of Gizmoduck's armored suit. Of course that was subsidized through McDuck Enterprises but still an impressive invention."

Darkwing forced an expression of polite interest on his face instead of the sneer he wanted to show at the mention of Duckburg's famous and much beloved hero.

In spite of his fervent desire to present a positive and professional image to Director Hooter, he muttered. "He's an armor plated, irksome, infuriating, irritating excuse for a media hog."

Then he blushed at Hooter's raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry J. Gander." He apologized.

Admonishing his operative gently Hooter asked, "Now, now Darkwing, Gizmoduck is after all an autonomous auxiliary to S.H.U.S.H. like yourself and isn't he one of the team of Justice Ducks that YOU founded to help safeguard law abiding citizens?"

Darkwing felt his face turn an even deeper red and he coughed uncomfortably. He still wasn't sure why J. Gander thought he was the founder of the team. They had actually come together voluntarily to save the city that first time after he'd let his ego and pride get in the way and the Fearsome Five had almost won.

Of course by the time everything had been wrapped up on that first case, all of his team mates had ACTED as if he was leading them; at least during the fighting. Later, on other missions he had asked for their help and they had responded as if he had every right to ask them for their services, but he still wasn't sure why.

They had all acted since then as if he was their natural choice but he'd never ASKED to be a leader of anyone, much less a team of Hero's. Honestly, the responsibility scared him.

Every time he tried to bring the subject up with any of them however, they just changed the subject or he became otherwise distracted somehow. It had been almost six months though and not having any answers was troubling.

Truthfully, this bothered him most with Launchpad and Morgana; they were the two team members that were closest to him personally, and yet they were keeping him in the dark for some reason.

All this flashed through his mind as he tried to think of a way to answer J. Gander without taking credit for something he wasn't sure of. If he HAD done it of course he'd have gloried in it but somehow taking credit for this seemed wrong in some way.

Hooter was the one person Darkwing NEVER wanted to lie to. Having his approval was one of the most important aspects of his professional life. If he ever fell short of that old owl's faith in him it would crush them both, and he knew it.

"Yes…." He admitted reluctantly and then added slowly to try and give himself time to think.

Sighing unhappily he admitted, "in fact he's always been willing to barge in …I mean help anytime ANY of the Justice Ducks who need him. We just have such different ideas about tactics that he and I tend to disagree. Particularly since Gizmoduck seems to think every stray kitten and lost puppy just HAS to be rescued on camera."

He averted his eyes for a moment then in an attempt to divert the conversation from this rather painful topic had a sudden thought. "Wait a minute if this security detail involves Duckburg why didn't Gizmoduck get the call? Can't handle it huh?" He asked hopefully.

Director Hooter sighed, watching the younger duck on the screen he saw not his eager protégé, but a much younger duckling who had caught his attention with his courage and determination so long ago.

He liked Darkwing a lot and in fact knew much more about the masked mallard than Darkwing seemed to suspect. Evidently Drake had yet to realize that Hooter had met him before he'd been offered the chance at recruitment for S.H.U.S.H. after he had earned his high school diploma.

As far as Hooter knew Darkwing still didn't know that it was on J. Gander's orders that his 'secret' Identity of Drake Mallard had been preserved after the explosion at Canard Tower when Darkwing had gone up against Taurus Bulba.

In fact S.H.U.S.H. had taken on his medical care to insure he was healed as quickly as possible and that there was no chance of his medical records being used to discover who he was.

Darkwing's file was getting a bit thicker with each case he helped out on; but only four people at S.H.U.S.H. had access to it; Himself, Dr. Sarah Bellum, Gyro Gearloose, and First Agent Grizzlikof. Of those four only he had full access and only his successor would have it after him. Other than them only a presidential order could open that file and then only as a matter of national security.

He knew pushing Darkwing to sign on as an independent operative was still seen as a risky decision but when Darkwing was healthy and in action the city was actually much safer statistically.

With the police able to concentrate on routine matters crime tended to go down as much as fifteen percent in the areas of Public Safety and security it also saved on repair and maintenance of city property and lives saved especially police and law enforcement.

Normally Hooter was all for working within the law which was why he had been subtly trying to recruit Drake for about two years after he returned from his extensive overseas training.

Giving a masked and caped vigilante an official position at S.H.U.S.H. had truly shocked and dismayed many of the top people involved in the intelligence community but a lot of good had come of it and not for S.H.U.S.H. alone. His becoming an official operative also meant that Darkwing had some legal protection which was one of the big selling points that Hooter had used to convince Darkwing to sign on after he had confessed to wanting to adopt Gosalyn Waddlemire.

In the hospital on a very large dose of pain killers the crime fighter had brokenly wept at her plight and Gander often wondered how much of that conversation Darkwing remembered.

Hooter had always thought that Drake would make an excellent S.H.U.S.H. agent and had been keeping an eye on him for years. Ever since he had rescued the boy from the brutal foster home he'd been assigned to, J. Gander had felt a connection to him that was almost like that of a father and son.

Of course he had to remain circumspect, if he showed open personal favoritism for an independent like Darkwing it could lead to a great many problems within S.H.U.S.H. and as the head of the organization that was something he had to avoid if at all possible.

Still when he was honest with himself he had to admit to valuing Drake as a person as well as an agent far more than most of the other personnel. He knew that First Agent Grizzlikof saw through his attempts to hide his feelings, they had even discussed it over dinner on several occasions.

Even though he hadn't explained about the circumstances of his first encounter with Drake, and he had made sure not to reveal that Drake was actually Darkwing Agent Grizzlikof was certainly talented and intelligent enough to have figured it out.

Grizzlikof was above all else a consummate professional and he had never let anything slip to Darkwing. As far as Darkwing knew, Grizzlikof was inflexible and intolerant because of a lack of procedure in Darkwing's methods which was why they didn't get along.

In reality though Grizzlikof had been trying to instill some respect for S.H.U.S.H. procedure's into their Number One field operative so that he could receive further training and advancement.

Hooter had also pulled quite a few strings to push through the single parent adoption of Professor Waddlemire's granddaughter. Who from the sounds of the conversation he could hear behind Darkwing was evidently determined to follow in her crime fighting father's foot prints.

In some ways it was a pity that for some peculiar reason none of the cities media corps seemed to want to publicize the facts about how much Darkwing's presence on the streets helped the city. It was helpful though when a bit less attention was warranted.

At times however, Darkwing's inability to work with others was a bit of a hindrance in achieving mission objectives. He had demonstrated leadership ability and seemed to be working his way into the role of field commander of his team very well. The reports he got from the other Justice Ducks certainly said so at any rate, but for some reason he didn't act as though he was comfortable with it.

Hooter sighed mentally and decided to give Darkwing a little more time before pushing him to accept responsibility officially for the team. The paperwork had already been filed and verified all that remained was for Darkwing to sign his Oath of Fealty and make his spoken vows before the federal judge advocate for him to move up in rank on the secrets clearance list.

Until then though Hooter decided to just let thing's lie. He thought for a second Darkwing had been going to ask him about it when he'd pressed but Darkwing had avoided it again.

Returning to the matter at hand Hooter said firmly. "Actually I am assigning you to pick up a vital research material and take it to Duckburg to meet with Agent G our chief researcher there, and to bring back any materials he sends. For some reason it's been too quiet lately, F.O.W.L. is bound to try something soon. My instincts say that we need to improve our security measures so until we can put some new twists in to upgrade things The Thunderquack is the fastest and most secure vehicle we have access to outside direct military involvement."

Wiping his glasses on his pocket hanky Hooter replaced the tiny lenses on his beak and looked directly at the camera as he continued in a matter of fact manner. "Because this is a research assignment I can't justify the inquiry that will be made if I request that sort of thing too often, besides every terrorist organization in the world watches the military and I want to keep this quiet."

He smiled again to take the sting from his words. "Besides you DO have a bit of a point about Gizmoduck, he tends to attract crowds and media and that's not something I want to happen here. What do you say my boy, can you and Lawn chair make this run to Duckburg and back today?"

Quiverwing Quack bounced up behind Darkwing. "Keen Gear, please tell Darkwing I can come along on this mission Director Hooter."

Darkwing half turned in his chair and got a thunderous look on his face but Hooter interrupted sternly before Darkwing could say anything. "Ah yes …. Quiverwing Quack isn't it, Well I might ASK your father if he thinks it's a good idea to include you on this mission as a training exercise mind, BUT he has the final say young lady."

She froze in mid bounce at the disapproval in his voice and flushed saying in a tiny voice, "I'm sorry Director Hooter, Sorry Darkwing I shouldn't have interrupted and I promise not to say anything else." Then, looking rather desperate; she held her breath waiting to see what her dad would say.

Darkwing sighed, the fury fading from his face at this unexpected show of parental support from his boss and said. "I don't appreciate you trying to manipulate me Quiverwing and I am very disappointed in you. You are going to be grounded for a week and no desert."

She froze in shock as he continued." But since I was going to let you come along anyway, and Launchpad is going to be flying the jet you can still come. We'll be right there Director Hooter, Darkwing out."

The screen went dark as Darkwing turned it off and went silently down the stairs with a much subdued Quiverwing following behind him. The super sonic jet with an amazing resemblance to its angry passenger in the front seat dove erratically but gracefully below Audubon Bay Bridge and soared over the other tower on its way to the bubble works soap factory in St. Canard which was actually a front for a tiny S.H.U.S.H. installation below ground.

**------**

Underneath the Bubble works factory the thin, dark haired figure of Dr. Sarah Bellum one of S.H.U.S.H.'s top research scientists was contemplating the current object of her labors. Things were certainly different now that terrorism was the top concern for S.H.U.S.H., Of course many of F.O.W.L.'s plots were terrorism, but having to deal with preventing terror threats was exhausting.

Sarah much preferred being able to concentrate on research and development of new applications for technology. Her favorite pastime was finding new defense applications because of the freedom that came with being able to think as outlandishly as she wanted. More often than not, her free wheeling thinking ended up producing something different than she intended, but it was almost always something useful; particularly since the current director, J. Gander Hooter had set up the Hero's Directive.

The Fiendish Organization for World Larceny had been content to try grandiose schemes that required long periods of preparation but lately they had been learning from some much smaller and more violently active groups of criminals and that was bad. Fortunately Director Hooter had always been a forward thinker and had been trying to find and recruit as many different types of personnel as possible ever since taking over as head of S.H.U.S.H. . His insistence on expanding their personnel and capacities had met with considerable resistance at first, but for the last five years or so he'd been proven right too often for his critics to say anything against Director Hooter or his policies.

The Justice Ducks were the most obvious result, at least on home soil, but she knew there were several other groups being secretly trained and recruited throughout the country. Of course she only knew this because of her position as head of research for home office. The only reason the Justice Ducks had received so much media coverage was because of its connection with Gizmoduck and the paparazzi's attempts to involve Scrooge McDuck in their feeding frenzies. Unfortunately, this meant that their time table was being rushed some and that meant less time to be certain of all the parts of the plan.

Well at least they could make use of this experiment to achieve several objectives at once. They could use this opportunity to see how well the material stood up to real world criteria and they could provide a prominent figure with a little bit more peace of mind, hopefully anyway. Just then her wrist watch alarm went off telling her that the Thunderquack had just requested to land in the bubble works.

Grinning to herself Sarah thought _'I'd better go topside and meet them, without an escort Launchpad tends to knock over or drop nearly everything and if I don't keep Darkwing focused he'll get all distracted and I need to have this stuff delivered before it get's too late so Agent G will not think he's lost in protocol.' _

**-------**

Launchpad's normally good natured face was troubled as he glanced at the subdued Quiverwing securely belted in the back seat and the stiff figure beside him he tried to think of a way to get them to make up without stepping on DW's parenting. The sky opened up with a roar as the clouds unleashed their rain on St. Canard which coincidentally made for very good cover for the plane as it moved over the city.

Visibility dropped dramatically and DW's hands clenched on the specially installed crash holds he had had LP put in the plane after the Taurus Bulba case and his first experiences with his sidekicks flying style. Although to be honest it was the landings that tended to panic him.

Clearing his throat LP asked gently, "Aw, Gee DW, I hate it when you two fight, I know it was wrong of QW to say anything to Director Hooter and now she knows it was wrong, and well you already told her she's grounded when we get home so can't you lighten up a little?"

Launchpad ventured carefully. "It's never a good thing to go on a mission angry and this is a great time for you to tell her all about fighting crime and deducting and …."

His hopeful speech was cut short by a flash of lightning which he dodged as he radioed their position to the Bubble Works which responded by opening the center of it's roof to allow the jet to hover into a surprisingly smooth landing.

A small smile actually touched his friends face as he popped the canopy, "Actually LP it's deducing when you are following clues, it's deducting when you are doing math."

He chuckled and his mood lightened as he added. "I'd love to know why you can land this thing like a feather in a storm but you can't push a shopping cart down the produce aisle without disaster wreaking havoc."

His tone was affectionate and he punched his sidekick and best friend gently on the arm and sighed. "Okay Quiverwing, you may get out of the plane but STAY with me or Launchpad and don't touch anything okay?"

"Yes sir." answered the very subdued voice of the person he loved most in the entire world.

Launchpad smiled at Quiverwing and lifted her out of the cockpit. She ran to catch up to DW who was walking toward Sarah Bellum one of S.H.U.S.H.'s top scientists; Dr. Bellum also had a minor degree in medicine as he found out when she ended up helping medics patch him back up. Drake was only twenty five but sometimes his extensive injuries made him dread surviving to a respectable old age. It would be a miracle if his body held up.

He glanced sideways at the little girl who was trotting beside him and an uncharacteristic smile flitted across his face again as he took her hand. Suddenly he was filled with a new determination to not only see that justice was served but that they remained a happy family. He pushed aside these uncharacteristically gloomy musings, why he was thinking these things now puzzled him a little.

Normally when on a mission for S.H.U.S.H. he was so eager to successfully prove J Gander's faith in him was justified he seldom thought about anything but being the crime fighter Darkwing Duck. Taking Quiverwing along on missions still seemed so risky; he still had major doubts about it. That must be where this was coming from. He shook off these feelings and let go of Quiverwing's hand to shake Dr. Bellum's.

Grinning Sarah said, "Well Darkwing, I see you made it, who's this?"

"Does she have clearance?" Dr. Bellum asked in a kind tone.

A note of pride he just couldn't stop entered his voice as he introduced his companion with a wink at her which made the anxiety in her face fade. "This is Quiverwing Quack; J. Gander knows she's here so she has clearance. She's going along to help with security on this mission."

"Well good, maybe she can keep the lid on this thing while you are in route." Said Dr. Bellum as four burly assistants carried a small box that was about a foot tall and two feet wide and two feet deep to the Thunderquack and strap it in next to the harness that was Quiverwing's seat.

"Keen Gear; is something alive in there?" Quiverwing asked.

She froze realizing too late that she might be getting into more trouble and stole an anxious look at her father. He was glancing nervously at the box which appeared very heavy for its size and so failed to react badly to her outburst of enthusiasm.

"No," Dr. Bellum replied a little absently as she finished writing something on a small piece of paper.

She continued, "It's actually a special alloy that we have been developing in hopes of improving buildings resistance and such against explosive impacts."

Excitedly Quiverwing asked, "You mean like when Negaduck try's to explode things?"

"Well, yes I guess." Stuttered Dr. Bellum slightly taken aback at the ducklings inclusion of St. Canard's current public enemy 1 into the conversation.

Sarah gazed at the two of them fondly. Putting aside the fact that the duckling was so very young, she could see the similarities in the energy and intensity displayed between the duckling and her father. She often found out really interesting mysteries in the course of her work and the intimate connection between these two was one of them.

Of course Sarah had known that Darkwing had adopted professor Waddlemire's granddaughter. She had been on the review board that had approved Drake's mental state and background check to comply with state regulations for adoptions and she was one of the people who took care of them when they were hurt.

From the looks things here, it seemed as though their similarities were even closer than she had thought. Not that this was BAD or anything…Many children took after one parent more than the other but still it WAS strange…. Sarah's woolgathering was interrupted as Darkwing tipped his fedora to her and swung Quiverwing into the cockpit.

"Are there security codes or coordinates we need in order to make our delivery?" He asked more because S.H.U.S.H. seemed to thrive on unnecessary complications than because he thought there were any. To his surprise Dr. Bellum gave him the small paper she had been writing on.

Smiling to herself Sarah said, "Here you are Darkwing. I recommend you memorize them; the paper they are on will disintegrate in two minutes."

He shrugged and focused on the paper taking slow deep breaths he concentrated until it fell apart in his fingers and jumped into the cockpit of the jet which promptly revved it's engines and lifted off the floor in a neat vertical take off while waiting for the roof to open far enough to allow the plane to leave.

Unfortunately Dr. Bellum wasn't fast enough to avoid getting soaked by the torrential downpour that came in the roof and let out an indignant squawk and ran for the underground research lab. Putting aside the intriguing mystery that the two masked operatives represented, Dr. Bellum thought to herself, _'Well at least I don't have to worry about that shipment now. I think I'll indulge in some hot coffee and see about that artificial vertigo spray I was working on maybe Dr. Francis has finished the testing by now.' _

She smiled perkily at the workers she passed on her way downstairs and gave no more thought to the box now entrusted to our heroes, or to their mysterious pasts; other than to mark her clipboard full of forms and drop a stack of them at a security checkpoint for filing and focus on her next objective.

Tucking her lab coat securely around her she went about her day…after all; Director Hooter wasn't going to let her spend much time in a small auxiliary facility indulging herself with this kind of research. As head of home office's science branch she was going to have to report back to her usual lab tomorrow.

The connections between Darkwing and his daughter were a mystery for another day or whenever really…. After all, she had typed and cross matched blood and tissue samples and lined up donors for them as well as the rest of the Justice Ducks and finding out they were compatible was hardly earthshaking news. If the worst ever happened, then Sarah would inform the necessary people to protect them, but until then, no one else needed to know.

**-----**

The Thunderquack was racing through the sky headed for Duckburg when DW caught the tell tale sounds of 'Someone' trying to open the box.

Struggling to restrain his own curiosity, Darkwing said. "Quiverwing, one of the reasons we get to do top secret stuff like deliver research materials is BECAUSE we don't PEEK!"

He turned in his seat to look at Quiverwing who blushed. "Sorry Darkwing it was force of habit like looking for my birthday presents. Speaking of which I know I'm grounded when we get home but can I still have my birthday party? "

He had to smile at the trembling beak and liquid filled green eyes that searched his face anxiously. His throat tightened painfully and his voice turned husky.

Speaking quietly he said. "Yeah Kiddo I wouldn't take away our first Birthday Party together over this as long as you do exactly as I say on this mission so you don't get hurt."

"Thanks dad" She reached up to hug him slipping out of her safety harness and scaring Darkwing half to death.

Panicking DW exclaimed. "GOS…I mean Quiverwing! Get back into your harness this instant! You could get hurt."

She giggled in his ear and said with a smile "Okay don't hurt yourself dad."

He dramatically wiped his brow and replaced his hat turning to face the windshield he reached into a compartment in the dashboard and pulled out a photocopy of one of his first cases.

With a truly happy tone in his voice he passed the papers to Gosalyn and said. "Okay Quiverwing, this is an actual case I solved a long time ago. Look it over. You should have all the information needed in there to figure out what happened. We can talk about it and I'll help you if you get stuck but this is an important lesson in becoming a crime solver not just a vigilante in a mask and if you truly do decide to be a hero on the streets full time then you can start training now."

He winked at her and added, "I can hardly wait to show you my other little surprise."

He grinned at her excited bounce. "WOW! What is it?"

Smiling mysteriously he said. "You'll have to wait and see Quiverwing. Study the file and let me know when you think you have it figured out or if you have any questions okay."

"Sure thing Darkwing," she began looking at the file, excitedly muttering to herself as she began perusing the case. Darkwing tilted his hat over his face feeling unusually tired and closed his eyes suddenly not even caring if the plane was lurching because of turbulence from the rain.

**----**

_Here is the first chapter I have revised it some so please read and review thank you Irual. Also I have updated the timeframe of my stories from the original cartoon. This is actually starting in the year 2008 not 1991 and so I have updated the technology as the story has progressed. I am remaining as true to the cartoon as I can but there will be non cannon events revealed as you continue to read my stuff. If anyone finds any errors as they read PLEASE do contact me and I'll be glad to fix whatever I messed up._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters I own a plush toy, a Thunderquack toy, two rat catcher key chains many plastic figurines that now double as Christmas ornaments and several books about our favorite masked and caped Hero. I am not doing this for profit, only for the joy of sharing more adventures about DW and company._

_No harm or disrespect is intended in any way. I am updating the technology in the story slightly in that I want to include portable phones and laptops and such please feel free to let me know if it works well or not._

_Also the character of Lafayette Plasimeaux is from a fan fiction by Mona called a bite for old time's sake. He is a very good original character and that is why I asked permission to give him another shot at Morgana. (Or so he thinks) * Evil chortle*_

**---**

On the monitor screen of an expensive camera phone four menacing silhouettes glowered at the well dressed, dark plumed rooster who was standing in the catacombs of a church under the city of Naples. From what little they could make out on the video feed he was impeccably dressed in a pale colored, designer, Italian suit.

They were constantly battling poor reception but still they could hear the ominous fury in his voice. "I am NOT one of your ridiculous stooges. I am Lafayette Plasimeaux and you pathetic worms had better deliver Morgana Macabre to me soon."

F.O.W.L.'s High command stirred uneasily as he continued with venom. "I have more than fulfilled my bargain. Kahn Industries is on the brink of financial ruin in Italy. I will not give you anymore free samples. I am a powerful warlock of two ancient lineages and I WILL have respect."

He lost control and the reception of the phone went out completely as his temper surged and sparks flew from his hands to cook the communications device.

Musing to himself, Lafayette muttered, "Bah, I need no such toys. They had better deliver or I will release Kahn's pilots and captains from my mind control. Kahn will have his precious planes and ships back under his command and I will go personally to make my feelings clear."

He paused in his rant as he thought of Morgana, she had been truly angry when he stood her up at the senior prom. What made him pause though was the memory of what she had done to him when she had found him pitching woo to her best friend that same night.

He had honestly misjudged the time and had intended to continue to deceive Morgana. She was wealthy after all, and in spite of her shameful mixed heritage she had graduated the Academy with honors in three magical aspects.

In spite of her rather ordinary appearance his own Magical heritage would have made up for her lacks in any children and he knew her father was determined to have her marry 'appropriately'.

She had displayed an exceptionally strong and vibrant amount of magic as she had grievously injured him. He distinctly remembered the surges of energy as she had manipulated the very atmosphere and had cooked him to a well done turn before suddenly calming down.

She had left him there and had taken her friend home to be released from his hypnosis with a pathetic speech about how 'She' was through wasting her time on 'Him' Thank You Very Much. He snorted remembering his surprise and affronted dignity, as if that pathetic part monster had better prospects…ha!

She was twenty six now and no real Monster or Mage-born had even tried for a relationship for years. Of course he had made SURE that none of their contemporaries were interested by discouraging any such thing but still, not that many had even tried.

Lafayette growled in anger and got a tight hold on his temper. It had taken him almost three months of healing even with his vampire powers to recover and he had been made a laughing stock of the school and the Monster community when everyone found out he had been using his natural hypnotic talents to encourage girls to be 'nice' to him, usually several at a time.

He was just glad that no one seemed to suspect he also subtly altered their memories so he could feed on them since that was a very serious offense.

He and his Mother had lodged a protest with the school directors and with the Council of Magic to try and force the Macabre's to compensate him and speed his healing but they had been turned down. His heart still burned with remembered fury and shame as he recalled their ruling.

The ancient wizard Mintaka had come to his sick room and explained that his play-bird reputation had been well earned. Mintaka had even gone so far as to point out to his adoring mother that Lafayette had been cheating on a promise pledge to Morgana and so her family could lodge a counter claim that would without doubt be verified and honored.

Something in the oldsters face had told Lafayette that trying to deny this would land him in much worse trouble, especially since Mintaka's huge black and grey, two hundred pound cat had jumped up on his bed to sniff disdainfully and bared his fangs.

The fluffy black mane that covered the familiar's chest had puffed as the cat laid back his tufted lynx-like ears and his stub of a tail had jerked aggressively as he licked the pads of one of his massive forepaws. His other paw had been uncomfortably close to a particularly private and favored piece of Lafayette's anatomy and he had blanched and twitched as the four inch claws had shredded the linen sheet shrouding his healing thighs.

His mother had backed down at this and offered to remove her claim. It had truly shocked him to the core to see his mother suddenly humble herself, but that had paled beside the fact that she had sent him away to live with his father rather than face people until after graduation.

He had still graduated with top honors in weather manipulation and his defenses and elemental magic were all anyone could have expected from his heritage. With the addition of his vampire mind control abilities and supernatural strength he had been considered quite the eligible bachelor until that scandal.

Layfayette's eyes gleamed red in the darkness. His half vampire, half warlock heritage gave him no real need for most interactions with Normals. Being half vampire he didn't HAVE to kill to feed but…. The power and nutrition he got from a non lethal feeding were just not the same, even if it was much safer to feed on Normals when he did desire a death though.

While it was undeniably true that he got much more power and it remained far longer if he fed from Monsters or other magical creatures; that sort of thing would get him noticed and probably killed unless he was very careful.

He was hit with a sudden surge of lust and hunger as he remembered his one feeding from Morgana. It had been the week before the prom, and he had been preparing for this for a little over three years.

He knew he was Morgana's first serious boyfriend and had been careful to use other girls and remain a gentleman to Morgana, her untouched state making her all the more desirable power wise.

He had intended to feed from her on prom night and to convince her to give herself to him physically as well but he had lost control and had bitten her and drank well over a pint of blood before managing to force himself to stop.

The only reason he had stopped had been because her stupid familiars had brought her father to her before he could carry her somewhere off Macabre land. He HAD managed to heal her wound and revive her before her father had arrived, and her weakened state had made it easy to use his mental powers to convince her that nothing had happened.

She had been weak and ill, missing several classes; that was why he'd been toying with her friend. Lafayette had thought she would miss the week entirely while recovering. Unfortunately for him, she hadn't and juggling the two of them and finals had been where he'd messed up.

He removed a picture of a younger Morgana from his vest pocket and gazed at it hungrily. "With you as my wife, I will have a ready source of power until I tire of you. As long as I wait until you are expecting I can even make your death look like an accident, you will PAY Morgana."

He shifted uneasily as he was forced to admit that deep down he feared what she would do to him if she wasn't under his mind control. That was why he had contacted F.O.W.L. They were stupid Normals, pathetic in every way.

They were obsessed with their petty greed and in denial about true power. But they made for an excellent set of fall guys. If they succeeded, then Morgana would not suspect he was in any way involved until it was too late. If they didn't, she would likely blame that ridiculous purple clad buffoon that Monoculo was so up in arms about.

He had done his research after all and had used F.O.W.L. because they were known enemies of that Darkwing Duck, so no one would be looking for him in any way and he could try again completely by surprise. Once he had Morgana under his control it would be a simple matter to be rid of that duck one way or another and then have Morgana come to her senses and marry her high school beau.

His evil and cruel laughter echoed throughout the catacombs as he slid the lid of a tomb open and threw away the rags and bones interred inside to make room for his lushly appointed coffin.

**-----**

Flying southwest from the bridge across Audubon bay the jet plane moved under cover of the storm towards Duckburg. Launchpad relaxed a little at the controls now that his two best buddies had made up; but still, he made sure to pay close attention to his instruments because of the weather.

Duckburg was actually pretty close to St. Canard especially as the jet flew he figured they would be coming in for a landing in about twenty minutes so he cleared his throat and asked. "Heh, Sorry DW but what are the procedures I need to follow to land and where exactly are we going in Duckburg anyways?"

"Actually," he sighed. "We are going to land behind Scrooge McDuck's money bin it's one of the tallest buildings in that area of the city limits and even avoiding the security parameter it should offer at least a little concealment for the Thunderquack."

Darkwing sat up and reached for the other radio headset and twisted the controls to a new setting, he grimaced unhappily and punched the arm of the chair before gaining control of himself. "Code G.I.Z. 872; come in please, Code G.I.Z. 872. Gizmoduck come in."

"Oh Boy, I didn't know we were going to see Gizmoduck DW." Launchpad enthused.

Seemingly oblivious to the glare now fastened on Darkwing's face Launchpad continued happily. "I haven't seen him since he came to St. Canard last month to help with the grand opening of the west branch of the library. Wasn't it nice of him to sign autographs at the opening? And I clipped several articles from the St. Canard Chronicle that had interviews too."

Launchpad continued, as Darkwing's teeth ground audibly and his face turned a bright shade of red. "Isn't it nice how Gizmoduck always seems to have time to talk to everyone when he comes to town?"

Seeing this Quiverwing decided that it might be a good time to try and stop this whole conversation, but on the other hand her dad was already upset and she didn't want to make him angry at her so she cringed a little in her seat and piped up . "Gee dad, I sure am glad you are letting me try and solve this case."

Momentarily distracted from his aggravation over Launchpad's enthusiasm over his sometime publicity rival he visibly forced himself to calm down and answered pointedly. "Well Quiverwing unlike SOME masked crime fighters WE have a lot of work to do especially since WE don't have an indestructible suit and the richest duck in the world funding our publicity campaign so that everyone gives him all the credit."

Just as he was about to continue a familiar and irritating (to Darkwing) voice came over the radio." Wingy! What a surprise."

Darkwing grimaced again and then forced his voice into a conversational tone. "We are here on a confidential matter for S.H.U.S.H. and need permission to set down behind the Money bin, can you let Mr. McDuck know we won't be violating his security parameter so he doesn't fire a rocket or something?"

The huge rectangle of the money bin loomed on the landscape as he spoke and he gestured to Launchpad. "Hover here a second LP if we get much closer we'll have to dodge something no doubt."

Gizmoduck smiled broadly as he heard "Keen Gear! Can I see?"

One of his favorite little Gizmo buddies Darkwing's daughter was in the plane evidently. It sounded like she had convinced him to let her come along. Muffled sounds of pain and excitement filled the transmission.

Darkwing's voice sounded muffled as he said, "QUIVERWING, Get back in your seat this instant! And GIVE me my hat."

Careful not to sound too amused, Gizmoduck replied. "Sure thing Wingy, Mr. McDuck will be glad to know you are steering clear of his vault but you don't have to worry about rockets right now. He needs government permission for anything bigger than a hand held model and last time he tried they said I counted as a hand held mobile weapon. The government bureaucracy also said I was very close to being illegal because of my lack of regulatory certificates. I also had to pass a security guard licensing test."

Gizmoduck sounded rather amazed at this. Gizmoduck's greeting was slightly muffled by the now steady rain on the canopy of the plane and the fact he was flying via his helmet copter attachment just outside and waving genially at the threesome in the cockpit.

The jet landed a rather long way from the back of the money bin. Darkwing sighed and adjusted his hat in a futile attempt to keep the rain from running down his collar and soaking the teal turtleneck under his jacket

Sounding more than a little irritable and sarcastic Darkwing replied, "Gee Giz, you mean that someone thinks you are just a security guard?"

The sarcasm in his voice was a little heavy but Gizmoduck either didn't notice or chose to ignore it as he pushed a button on his chest and out popped a little umbrella which he was using to try and cover Quiverwing.

He was bobbing around in a fruitless attempt to cover her head. She, in the meantime; was gleefully stomping in every puddle around the Thunderquack and didn't even seem to notice Gizmoduck's attempts to use his umbrella. Just then Launchpad handed down her bow and quiver and started undoing the restraints on the crate.

She became all business. Making sure her bowstring remained dry she looked to Darkwing for direction.

"Okay Quiverwing I need you to keep watch while Launchpad and Gizmoduck and I get the crate out of the plane and then I want you to use this and contact Agent G."

He handed her his communicator pencil and grinned. "You remember how to adjust the settings right?"

He whispered the frequency to her and she began twisting what looked like the eraser and muttering into it. He turned toward the plane and grinned at Gizmoduck. Unable to resist a little teasing, especially since Gizmoduck insisted on calling him WINGY he asked in a too innocent tone; "So how does it feel to be a certified security guard Giz-a-Roo?"

"Fear not friend, since I am a member of the Justice Ducks S.H.U.S.H. has provided me with government issued clearance. This solved that little problem and also calmed Mr. McDuck's temper."

Gizmoduck leaned in close and continued. "By the way Wingy I wanted to tell you thanks for that." He whispered in a conspiratorial tone much lower than his usual 'Heroic' pronouncements.

Darkwing looked up at Gizmoduck's face in surprise. "Thank me?" Darkwing asked clearly taken aback, "Why would you need to thank me Giz?"

Gizmoduck continued in that low tone. "Director Hooter told me when he gave me the clearance pass that my being a Justice Duck was one of the reasons he was fixing me up with the autonomous position at S.H.U.S.H…."

Gizmoduck smiled broadly, and gestured toward the bin. "He said I can keep working for Mr. McDuck and do freelance appearances for charity and still have access for times when I am needed by the government."

"Hooter said he knew I had the right sort of personality and ethics to be a real help. My working with you in St. Canard is what made him decide to upgrade my status. Even though my suit is practically indestructible, I am all too fragile and my Secret Identity would be at risk if I were taken to a regular hospital."

"He said you get pretty banged up and he never would have considered these sorts of problems if he hadn't known you so well and seen the injuries and lack of support you get."

For an instant Gizmoduck's voice lost that sincere 'Hero' timber and a much more ordinary voice came out of the duck in the armor. "I don't understand that Darkwing, you put your life on the line just as much as if not more than me, but you can count on me friend."

Darkwing turned a bright shade of magenta and felt ashamed. Darkwing HATED to admit he was wrong. This time though his conscience insisted that unless he wanted to go back to being a clown in a mask and cape instead of a crime fighting hero, well he needed to face this and admit; if only to himself, that his feeling's of jealousy were HIS problem not Gizmoduck's.

He sighed and took a breath. Throttling down his pride he said. "No problem Giz, Listen, I am kind of… Well, sorry about my taking out my frustration on you sometimes okay? I almost never feel appreciated and well I get really jealous. Especially if I come across something I need help with, I'm just not used to asking for help; or even for there to be anyone to ask for help."

He grinned slightly and admitted, "Except for Launchpad of course."

He continued. "Listen Giz, There is something I need to talk to you about."

Just then a strained voice said. "Um DW a little help here? "

Turning around Darkwing continued, "Oh, Sure thing LP even you must be having trouble with that load."

Launchpad was struggling with the crate in the 'mouth' of the bill on the front of the plane. It had dropped open and was acting as a loading ramp but even for so strong a duck as Launchpad it was a heavy and awkward load and he was staggering and trying not to drop it.

Darkwing and Gizmoduck both rushed over and promptly got in each others way as they tried unsuccessfully to avoid each other and still take on some of the weight.

Darkwing exclaimed, "Ouch! That's my bill Launchpad."

Launchpad offered, "Sorry Gizmoduck I can't balance on the ramp and hold still the incline is wrong."

Darkwing tried to dodge but his feet were soon very sore, "Ack, watch the wheel"

Concerned Gizmoduck said urgently, "Sorry there Gizmo buddy, balancing on this tire isn't easy when I am carrying a heavy load it throws off the sensors that keep my mass centered."

Just then Poor Launchpad had Gizmoduck's weight roll over one foot.

Sounding a lot like Darkwing he winced and said, "Yow! Maybe I can handle it after all Giz, at least until we get straightened out."

Sternly suppressing the urge to stagger out of the combat zone and determined to help, Darkwing said, "Okay LP I have this side, Ahhh!"

Launchpad's rather substantial elbow had just hit the shorter duck in the bill. "Sorry DW."

In a rather pinched voice Darkwing replied. "Let me get the left side then Giz can take the front."

Meanwhile, being a very smart girl; Quiverwing was watching from the 'safe' distance of the hedge of bramble roses that formed a thorny barrier around the back wall of the money bin.

Unfortunately for her; being almost ten meant that she had far less experience at pretending not to laugh than she needed to hide the giggles that were overwhelming her as she watched Launchpad, Gizmoduck and Darkwing stagger all over the muddy ground stepping on and tripping each other. Fortunately the rain was now lightening up and becoming intermittent sprinkles.

In her defense they DID look rather like one of the Pelicans Island reruns where the castaways were running from a native attack. Even though it was very funny it wasn't very nice to laugh when they were hurting themselves.

Knowing she was still on thin ice so to speak she turned resolutely to face the Thunderquack so she could pretend not to watch and fiddled with the communicator until Agent G came on and told her he was on his way.

She went a cautious way forward and said loudly. "Good news guys, He's on his way here and will meet us in just a few minutes, he meant to be here already but since the storm gave us a tailwind we made better time than usual."

"Ugh, thank you Quiverwing." Replied Darkwing, holding one foot and hopping to one side in an attempt to avoid another squashed foot he staggered too late to the right and his head connected with the corner of the crate. Seeing this Quiverwing suddenly felt a lot less like laughing.

Trying in vain to move in a straight line, they made it about twenty-five feet from the plane toward the bin when Gyro GearLoose puttered up on a covered scooter like vehicle that was pushing a flatbed that was equipped with oversized balloon-like tires.

The tall, thin, spectacled inventor said, "I'm sorry to be late. Here you go fellows, just put it down on this and I'll push it up to the bin."

Launchpad looked at Gizmoduck who nodded. "Go ahead Launchpad, I'll be able to set it down the servitors in my armor have compensated for the weight; it's the mass and shape that make it difficult to carry."

Unfortunately as Gizmoduck attempted to put it down on the bed of the carrier he misjudged the distance slightly and it landed hard with a loud BANG immediately followed by four more POPS as all four tires ruptured.

Darkwing sighed and held his aching head for a moment and then turned and went resolutely to the Thunderquack. While Launchpad got a patch kit from a small compartment of emergency repair equipment on the left side of the cockpit DW reached under the front seat and got out the first aid kit.

He got out three small bottles of water and poured a very small amount of powder in all three then put the box back into the plane and closed and locked it. Forcing himself to swallow all of the bitter stuff in one of the bottles, he pocketed the empty container and limped after his sidekick who was attempting to patch one of the tires.

DW tapped Launchpad on the shoulder. He glanced up surprised at being interrupted until he saw the bottle in his friend's hand.

"Oh, Heh… thanks DW." Launchpad made a face and drank it down. He looked around to see where he can put the empty bottle and handed it to Quiverwing who decided it was safe to come close now that the box wasn't moving.

Smiling at the anxious apprentice crime fighter Launchpad said, "Thanks QW don't want to litter after all."

She was glad to be helping and NOT making her dad upset so she answered, "Of course not Launchpad I'll put it back in the plane and we'll recycle it."

She watched in surprise as her father moved carefully to the other side of the scooter and spoke to Gizmoduck. "Um… Giz, GIZ!!!"

Gizmoduck got a patch kit from one of his many compartments and his visors wipers are going full tilt as he peered at the tires. Startled at being interrupted he turned towards Darkwing and stared at the bottle he is being offered.

Darkwing explained sheepishly, "Its headache powder it's not tasty but it works and fast."

Smiling broadly at this gesture of friendship and concern, Gizmoduck answered. "Why thank you Darkwing. "

Gizmoduck took the bottle and started to drink it as Quiverwing piped up grimacing. "You better drink it fast it's a lot easier to keep down that way."

Gizmoduck took her advice and swallowed the bottle of liquid as quickly as he could gasping afterwards. "Ewww, that's like swallowing sour persimmons whole. You use this stuff often?" He glanced at Darkwing who looked calmly back.

Quiverwing explained exasperatedly, "It's a painkiller and anti inflammatory as well as aspirin so I have only had it once."

She gestured and continued on in a frustrated tone as both Giz and DW waited for her to finish. "I was playing field hockey at the community center and two of the players on the other team double checked me with their shoulder pads and one of them used his stick illegally."

She glanced up at her father who smiled innocently and placed a hand lightly on her back as Gizmoduck's beak parted in surprise. "Dad was going to take me to the emergency room but the paramedics at the game said I just had bad sprains and bruises and to take me home and see what the Dr. said in the morning."

She smiled at her dad and moved to give him a hug as she continued. "I couldn't sleep so Dad gave me some of that and told me stories and sang to me. Both boys got suspended but I'm not allowed on the field hockey team."

She gave her father a sharp look and gestured dramatically with her bow as she became more excited. "They said I have to be fifteen! Can you believe it? The coach said I can still be on Soccer, and Basketball and Baseball but the insurance company won't let anyone do contact sports even with a permission slip and a physical until they are fifteen."

She kicked at the ground dejectedly and finished. "That's like FOREVER! Dad's overprotective as it is but I LIKE sports and I'm good at them. I am careful to stretch and I listen to the Dr. so my injuries aren't that bad or that often. I think it's a conspiracy but since I can't prove it I just have to settle for those three main sports."

She gave another little bounce and ended her speech by saying. "I remember what that stuff tastes like though that's why I warned you."

She glared accusingly at Darkwing who looked innocent as she mentioned the conspiracy to keep her from full contact sports and then grinned as she mentioned the icky taste of the pain killer.

Darkwing put an arm around her and said wryly. "Well at least you admit to listening to SOMEONE."

Quiverwing smiled and hugged her dad again as he added. "I have to admit that I've learned a lot in the past year Quiverwing and not just about sports. I've had to in order to keep up with you and Launchpad."

DW looked calmly at Gizmoduck who smiled sheepishly and shut his bill before saying. "Well I was just wondering how you stomach the stuff it's as bitter as can be and I can't imagine liking it."

Darkwing looks at his watch and smiled in return. "It should make a big difference in about ten or fifteen minutes Giz I get hurt too often to just casually take painkillers but I figure that we earned a little help dealing with the aches and pains involved with moving that thing." DW gestured to the innocent looking crate on the scooter and both of them winced.

**-----**

Inside the Money bin, Scrooge McDuck was looking over some financial reports at his desk when Huey, Dewy; Louie and Webbigail came rushing in excitedly. They were all dressed in rain ponchos and hats in their signature colors, Webby in a soft pink, Huey in red, Dewy in blue and Louie in green.

"Unca Scrooge, There are two strange ducks outside the money bin" Exclaimed Huey.

"Gizmoduck and Gyro are outside too." Dewy added, shaking the rain off his hat and gesturing excitedly.

Louie actually jumped up and down as he added happily "Launchpad is here. Do you think we could go talk to him Unca Scrooge?"

Scrooge laughed indulgently as he saw how excited they were. "Well Laddies, Gizmoduck told me they are actually here to help Gyro with something. So I don't know if Launchpad can visit long."

He got up and patted the disappointed children on their heads and added. "I do happen to know that those other two ducks are from St. Canard."

His voice had a definite note of disapproval as he added, " According to the news reports Darkwing Duck is some sort of masked vigilante who styles himself the protector of St. Canard."

All four children were listening to Scrooge in delight. They hardly saw Launchpad anymore since he moved to St. Canard. Finding out more about the people he lived with now was a real treat.

Scrooge added, "Gizmoduck trusts him; they work together on that team of his, The Justice Ducks or some such falderal. The little Lassie is Quiverwing Quack."

Scrooge scowled a little and added." Gizmoduck doesn't talk much about the other members of the team but according to him, that Darkwing character is the leader and the one who usually receives the requests from the government for assistance."

He looked a little puzzled and went to one of the wall monitors and turned it on. The screen showed an exterior view of the rear of the bin and the five ducks gathered around the flatbed which had a crate on it.

He looked closer adjusting the focus of the camera and realized that the tires were flat. "You children run along now. I'll see how long Launchpad is going to be here in Duckburg."

"If he's going to be here tonight I'll invite him up to the mansion for dinner. Don't bother them now though boys, when Gyro and Gizmoduck are securing the bin I don't want any interruptions from you." All four children smiled and said in unison. "Yes Unca Scrooge."

**------**

"Do you need help Gyro?" Launchpad asked, he had finished patching his tire and had moved to finish Gizmoduck's' while the heroes talked.

"Oh No I have it just fine. I already did the one on the left front this one is the last." Gyro grinned at Launchpad. "It's always handy to have a steady sidekick around to lend a hand though."

Launchpad blushed slightly and said. "Gee Gyro; these tires don't seem very sturdy."

"Well Launchpad, they are very oversized and wide to enable them to move over unstable terrain like sand and mud without getting stuck easily especially carrying heavy loads. I think my weight to mass load capacity is off in my calculations for the pressure in them though."

He got up from where he had been fixing the tire on the back and smiled as he started the engine and moved the whole thing to the back of the money bin.

Gyro hadn't missed the interaction between Darkwing and Gizmoduck. Honestly he liked Fenton very well and was glad that he had been the one to bond with the Gizmo suit. His natural tendency to be such a boy scout in his moral choices made him ideal to trust with the power of the suit and learning about other S.H.U.S.H. agents and their problems had made Fenton a much broader minded duck too.

When he had started out as Mr. McDuck's accountant he was rightly concerned with the accounts and business of Mr. McDuck almost exclusively. But now he concerned himself with a bigger picture both as Gizmoduck and as Fenton which to Gyro's mind could only be a good thing.

J. Gander would be pleased to hear that Darkwing seemed to be improving his relationship with Gizmoduck as well. His refusal to conform to the usual way things were done was one of the reasons it had been necessary to send him away for additional training instead of putting him through the agency school at the capital.

Hooter had been very pleased when Drake had returned from overseas three years earlier and seemed determined to carve out a niche for himself upholding the law as Darkwing Duck.

Admittedly it had been in an unconventional way, but considering how much success Darkwing had against the unconventional villainy that cropped up now a days it was likely a good thing he wasn't inclined to blindly follow orders and procedures.

His decision to become a caped and masked vigilante was actually something that Gyro had speculated on after reading some of the report from the rather strange incident where Darkwing had apparently inspired himself to become Darkwing as a child.

Since Hooter had been the original author of the report, along with Sarah Bellum; Gyro wasn't that surprised at Hooter's being behind the effort to educate and train this unconventional crime fighter turned agent.

Still looking at Darkwing now with his friend Launchpad and his daughter he found it hard to remember the calculating loaner that Drake had been. Gyro knew from several chance remarks over the years from Hooter that Darkwing's childhood had been ugly. Gyro often wondered how J. Gander had first met Drake and why he so often championed him. But Hooter had never seen fit to go into details and since it was only curiosity and not really any of his business Gyro knew better than to ask directly.

For the first time though he thought about asking Darkwing. Not today of course, It was unlikely that Darkwing knew that Gyro knew his civilian identity; or that he would be willing to discuss his past with someone he considered a relative stranger. But if Hooter sent him to Duckburg fairly regularly, then maybe Darkwing could warm up to a few other senior members of S.H.U.S.H…

Besides, If that act of kindness was any indication; Drake seemed to be a much less self centered fellow these days. And from the reports he'd read, Drake had a lot to recommend him as a friend and heaven knows friends are rare anyway much less in this business.

Gyro shook off his woolgathering and called out. "Gizmoduck could you activate the opening code for loading dock number two on the south wall please, the armored cars will be arriving to distribute the working capital for Mr. McDuck's local interests in about fifteen minutes and we need to be out of the way."

The scooter began to move smoothly towards the building. It was moving slowly enough that the others could walk along side with no real difficulty, although the weight of the crate and the wet ground conspired to make the remaining seventy or so feet a slow journey. As they trudged along Gyro remembered the smaller box he had left on the seat of the scooter.

"Here Darkwing, I brought these from my lab when I realized you were delivering this for me. They are a little different than your usual ammunition but I was experimenting with some well, situational specific loads and ideas and these seem like they would be useful against that water fellow or maybe the plant duck."

Gyro handed Darkwing the box which he opened to reveal some small capsules that looked vaguely like the ammunition for his gas gun. They were a more oval shape and had a very different jacket than the canisters of compressed gas that he normally used but they were unmistakably meant to go in his weapon not a regular gun.

Looking eagerly inside Darkwing commented, "You mean Liquidator and Bushroot? What did you put in these that would work against both of … wait I already have freezing gas capsules how are these different?"

Gyro had to smile at Darkwing's quickness of mind and deductive abilities. "Well for starters these aren't a gas capsule. They are designed to work in your gas gun and load interchangeably with your gas and smoke loads, but they are actually a concentrated gel that I have been collaborating on for things like food preservation and extending the shelf life of vegetables and cut flowers."

He adjusted the angle of their approach to the loading dock as the flatbed skidded on a large patch of mud in front of the door.

Continuing the conversation Gyro added, "It should congeal the liquid within their bodies and slow them down, if not stop them temporarily. Of course I haven't tested the effects on them. Their physiology is so unique I don't know what the effects really will be, but the ingredients are all non lethal and are in the process of being approved for food grade applications so even if it doesn't slow them down or stop them, it should give you a few seconds to try something else without your having to worry about killing them by accident."

Quiverwing perked up at this and asked eagerly." Did you invent dad's gas gun?"

Gyro grinned and answered, "Actually No I didn't. Your dad invented it himself. One of the reasons he never made regular agent status is because he was reluctant to carry and use conventional firearms."

Quiverwing stared at the inventor for a second and then she looked at Darkwing who was looking very uncomfortable. "Oh, really, that's very interesting." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

Darkwing quickly inserted himself back into the conversation. "Thank you, Agent G. I'll send you a flashquack to let you know what they do, unless you want me to send a report through channels."

He stopped suddenly and groaned." Cut flowers, Oh NO!" Darkwing slapped himself in the face dramatically as Launchpad and Quiverwing both stared at him.

While Gizmoduck and Gyro look on perplexed Quiverwing asked sternly. "DAD, please tell me you didn't forget a date with Morgana AGAIN?"

Launchpad chimed in, "Oh Boy DW she'll be really upset if you don't call her right away."

Darkwing glared at the two of them as they struggled to keep from laughing. "It's NOT funny. I mean it. If she turns me into a pudding cup you two will probably try to eat me rather than convince her to give me the chance to make it up to her. Besides I didn't forget Thank you Very much Miss cheerful thoughts and oh so loyal sidekick."

He snorted sarcastically and continued in drama queen mode. " I just meant to order flowers for her and didn't do it before we left St. Canard. Now it's so late I'll have to pay three times the usual delivery rate especially when the flower people realize where I want to send them."

He sighed and looked a little discouraged. "Half the time they think I'm a crank call sending flowers to a haunted house. Especially since the doorknocker tends to 'forget' to let Morgana know the delivery men are there and scares them off."

He sighed and rotated his shoulders under his jacket. "Sometime soon I am going to have to have a chat with the gargoyles."

All four of the other ducks were looking at him now as he finished. "If Morgana would let me I'd take a propane torch to that doorknocker. At least then I'd only have to convince her that I was late with the flowers not that I remembered but her house doesn't approve of me."

He looked aggravated and stomped off toward a desk where a security guard waited to give delivery schedules to the incoming armored trucks. Gizmoduck moved after Darkwing and said. "Wait a minute there Wingy. Why don't you use my elbow phone? All the lines inside the loading docks are strictly internal communications and direct lines to police and security. With my phone you can call Morgana or better yet a florist."

Darkwing stopped with a sigh and said very carefully. "Why thank you Gizmoduck I really would like to grovel to my girlfriend and various businesses in front of you."

Gizmoduck laughed and slapped Darkwing on the shoulder staggering him and handing him the elbow phone. "I'll wait over with Gyro, when are you going to get a cell phone anyway?"

Darkwing got a mischievous look in his eyes and grinned. "In about two weeks actually but keep it down okay it's a surprise for Quiverwing's birthday."

Grinning broadly Gizmoduck said, "Excellent! I hope you'll let me send her a little something?"

Darkwing looked startled and then grinned too. "Sure Giz I don't mind, she'll love a present from you."

Darkwing took the phone and dialed a florist shop and only got a short way into the conversation before he was hung up on. He tried another and then a third before sighing and dialing Morgana's number. "Hi Morg, How is my favorite witch and the most beautiful woman in the world tonight?"

The sultry voice of Morgana came over the line to ay, "Dark Darling I am glad you called. You aren't canceling our date are you?"

Hurriedly DW replied, " NO, NO not at all I was calling because I remembered our date. The thing is that I am in Duckburg on a delivery for S.H.U.S.H. and I was wondering if you'd mind if I came over really late since I haven't found out when we are leaving here yet. I know I said we could have dinner but I will have to feed Gosalyn and Launchpad something here before we fly back if that's okay?"

"Dark are you trying to avoid my cooking?" Morgana pressed sounding more than a little accusatory.

DW answered sincerely, "Honest Morgana I really didn't mean it like that at all. I really appreciate it when you de-fang the cobra cutlets and ummm… stuff." He continued desperately.

Morgana gushed, "Oh Dark, do you really mean that? That's wonderful. I've been reading some books on normals. I borrowed them from one of the libraries here in St. Canard so I could find out what normals usually eat. I realized that I needed to learn more about why you are so hesitant about monster cuisine and I thought you hadn't noticed. I am so happy that you HAVE noticed."

Morgana continued in a happy voice. "I am going to modify some of my family favorites to serve in the restaurant. I can't wait to see how you like my new desert Dark darling. I'll tell you what, why don't you bring Launchpad and Gosalyn and they can have dinner with us and we can drop them off afterwards and go for a romantic stroll in the moonlight what do you say?"

Darkwing gulped audibly "That sounds great Morgana. I'll be there around nine okay? If we'll be any later I'll call you as soon as I get to a phone alright?"

Her soft throaty chuckle made his knees wobble as she laughed. "I'll be glad when you give Gosalyn her present so I can whisper sweet nothings to you Drake. Farewell, until tonight my little honey-wompus."

Darkwing had to gather all his trained investigative will in order to find his voice but he was quite proud that he managed to answer her before she hung up." See you tonight Morg." Drake managed.

Launchpad looked across the room to see Darkwing standing with the phone hanging in his hand and a stupid glazed look on his face. "Well either that went really well or he's in big trouble.' He hurried over and shook Darkwing carefully. "You okay DW?"

Darkwing shook off the spell of delight that Morgana always seemed to cast on him when they spoke and answered, "I think so LP I need your help though."

Cautiously LP asked, "Why do you need my help DW? My mom always said threes a crowd you know. That's especially true when it comes to romance."

Drake started eagerly, "Well you see Morgana is making some new recipes and she needs."

Launchpad interrupted firmly. "Oh NO, Sorry DW; I am NOT eating that weird food until you explain to Morgana about the injury insurance she needs. Most of her food fights back. Maybe you can convince her to give normal customers bigger cutlery to fight the food into submission."

Good-naturedly LP said, "I like my food with adventure, but I still have the fang marks from the under done cobra cutlets. If its moving, I'm NOT eating it; thanks anyhow. Not until I get the stitches out anyway." He grinned and gave Darkwing a playful shove.

"Please LP." Darkwing begged shamelessly. "She's making food for Normals to serve in her restaurant and she invited you and Gosalyn to taste it. She'll be really upset if I bring up the idea that Normals can't eat her food like the monster clients."

Just then Gizmoduck came over to retrieve his phone bringing Quiverwing and Gyro with him. "Well how did it go, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

Gizmoduck's voice had turned rather sympathetic and he added. "With my schedule I get in the dog house with my Gandra too."

Darkwing replied breezily, "She's glad I remembered our date and I'll buy some flowers tomorrow to send her. Thanks for letting me borrow the phone Giz."

The group went over to the crate which was now on a hand operated pallet loader and Gyro began to pry it open.

"Here Gyro let me get that for you." Launchpad offered. He borrowed the pry bar and had the lid off in a jiffy to reveal a dark black cloth.

"We came all this way to deliver cloth?" Squeaked Quiverwing disappointedly. She had shoved her way in front of her father to peek inside.

"Ho, ho." laughed Gyro softly. "This isn't just any cloth Quiverwing. Its composite carbon fiber cloth and with its' extra density from the experimental polymers this is some of the strongest material made."

Her eyes lit with interest as she asked, "Carbon isn't that what makes diamonds Dad?"

He answered, "Yes, Diamonds are the hardest known naturally occurring material in the world. I'm glad to know you are paying some attention in your science class."

Quiverwing coaxed hopefully, "Well since we brought it here, can we know what experiments you are going to use it for? Please?" Quiverwing wheedled, with an excited bounce; turning to look at Gyro.

She admitted, "I thought it would be some kind of explosive or cool radioactive chemical or something but this is just cloth."

Darkwing sighed and looked apologetically at Gyro and then took hold of Quiverwing's collar just above her cape. "Quiverwing… Part of doing top secret stuff is NOT asking about it because it's SECRET."

Gyro grinned openly at Darkwing's embarrassment before kneeling down and taking a small corner of the cloth, he lifted it so that Quiverwing could touch it. "Technically your dad's right, But …" He winked and lowered his voice, "since I am the senior agent in charge I guess I can give you clearance."

He smiled a little sadly at the duckling and added. "You are young for this but seeing who you learning from and the kind of jobs he does, you can consider this a sign of trust."

Quiverwing stiffened and suddenly looked much more serious at this. Gyro added seriously, "You have to prove you are as good an agent as your dad and Launchpad and that means not discussing S.H.U.S.H. stuff to anyone else okay? This material is going to be used to strengthen the money bin structurally in case anyone attempts to use explosives to break in."

Agent G looked tired and worn for a moment and continued. "According to our initial testing lining the walls inside and out will mean the integrity of the walls themselves should be able to withstand a substantial blast. This should give people a very good chance of getting out before the building collapses."

He made a come along gesture and activated the pallet loader. Quiverwing hopped onto the flat surface of the loader and grinned at her father who sighed and started to pick her up off the crate.

Gyro smiled. "It's okay Darkwing; I rather enjoy riding on this myself."

The group moved down the corridor as Gyro continued. "There are four other test sites in this region of the country. Since S.H.U.S.H. and the D.I.A. have been charged with coordinating against terrorist threats discovering new ways to create 'safe' buildings and procedures to safeguard people has become a top priority."

Gyro lowered his voice as they moved past an intersection. "Of course this is no where near enough to finish off the entire bin; but I am going to begin modifying a secure retreat to give Mr. McDuck a place to go to if he should need it."

"Is Mr. McDuck in trouble Gyro?" Launchpad asked, in a very quiet and worried tone. Quiverwing held her breath and waited to see if Gyro would answer.

Gyro looked troubled and lowered his voice even more. "Well Launchpad it's difficult to say for certain. Mr. McDuck is famous and wealthy and has made many enemies over the years. With his funding of research like mine and his substantial influence in financial circles he has always had a kind of 'watch dog' status initiated by both S.H.U.S.H. and the D.I.A."

Agent G continued, "Then of course there are his contacts from the military and political leadership; but in the past few weeks there seems to be a marked increase in the kinds of things that spell trouble on a governmental concern level. He's had a lot of extra trouble with some of his businesses; especially the ones with connections overseas, Europe mostly. I may just be jumping at shadows but I'd rather be prepared and wrong than be unprepared and sorry."

He smiled much more naturally and very gently shut the breathless duckling's beak as she stared at him from her place on the pallet loader.

He rose from his crouched position beside the crate glanced up at Darkwing and very casually cleared his throat. Darkwing's beak snapped shut at that and he looked a little uncomfortable.

Gyro sighed and looked a little puzzled. " You know Darkwing, you DO have security clearance Alpha on your own, and as the founder of the Justice Ducks; which, by the way; have been recognized as an official auxiliary of S.H.U.S.H.."

Gyro added that last bit pointedly. Darkwing's blush was visible even through his mask and he actually looked away for a second before he caught himself and looked directly into Agent G's eyes straightening up almost to attention. Darkwing was actually feeling a little shocked at this reminder that he had official government status and clearance.

Agent G. looked out of the kindly inventors eyes and spoke a bit sternly. " I know you aren't used to being officially recognized or responsible but you have to get used to it sometime and today is as good a day to start as any."

His expression softened ever so slightly and he finished in a kinder tone. "Choosing to stick to your principals is never easy you know. I don't carry a regular gun either. It's one of the reasons I was glad to get this position in R&D for Mr. McDuck years ago. It means I can be who I am comfortable with and still work in government service."

He smiled at the rest of the group and offered. "I am going to have a late lunch before I start working on bonding agents for mounting this stuff is anyone else hungry?"

To Darkwing's surprise Gizmoduck laughed and said. "I have to go on patrol I had lunch earlier and Mr. McDuck would be upset if I took an unauthorized break just to socialize, even with colleagues' from out of town. See you later Launchpad. Wingy, I'll call you about next week okay?"

He rolled off to patrol the front of the bin waving to them before disappearing around the corner.

At the word lunch Launchpad perked up and enthused "I am Gyro. Does Mr. Mc D still have those hot dog carts set up in the employee lunch room?"

Gyro Laughed. "Mr. McDuck is never one to miss the chance of a sale Launchpad."

Launchpad stopped and asked. "Hey DW can you spot me a ten until we get home?"

"Sure LP. I guess that means you would like hot dogs for lunch too?" Darkwing asked Quiverwing who whooped excitedly and asked.

"Cool! Can I have ketchup on them?"

Darkwing smiled indulgently "Just as long as you don't try and count ketchup as a serving of vegetables I don't mind what condiments you put on your hot dogs. We are having dinner with Morgana late tonight though so you are only eating two hot dogs now okay?"

Unlike Launchpad, Quiverwing had far fewer reservations and far more enthusiasm for Morgana's more unusual cuisine than most ordinary children and she grinned. "Keen Gear! Do you think she'll make anything that flies this time dad?"

Darkwing gulped and determinedly sounding cheerful replied. "She said she was making new variations of some recipes to serve at her restaurant and she's making a special desert that's all I know."

Really enthused now QW crowed, "Woo Who! You're the best dad."

A little sternly DW replied, "I hope you still feel that way tomorrow Quiverwing you're grounded all the same starting in the morning."

She paused beside him as they followed Launchpad and Gyro down the corridor to the employee lunchroom. Sounding unusually solemn she replied. "I was kind of hoping you'd forget about that. No chance huh?"

Shaking his head gently Drake said, "Sorry kiddo. I meant it when I said I was disappointed in you for trying to manipulate me. Besides there will be plenty to occupy you. We can work on the extra multiplication and division workbooks I got you. If you are serious about being a crime fighter you need to do well in the classroom not just on the athletic field."

Quiverwing sighed dramatically groaning and trudged along beside him for a second before a mischievous spark lit her eyes. "If I finish the workbooks and figure out the answers without looking them up can I call Honker even though I'm grounded?"

"We'll see okay." Drake sighed and thought to himself. _'The worst part about grounding Gos is I am going to have to make it stick. She sure does keep me on my toes.'_

He caught her swinging hand and gave it a fond squeeze. She looked up to see her dad smiling at her and her own answering smile lit the corridor. He felt his heart expand as he thought '_I wouldn't trade this for any amount of fame or fortune though I love being a dad even more that being a crime fighter.'_

As they went on toward the lunch room, Gyro placed the box in a special locker in his auxiliary workroom. Darkwing made sure to grab Quiverwing by the collar and kept her beside him as he looked around the fairly large space.

He stared in awe as he noticed complete tiny work stations around the room for welding and repairing almost any material. There were workbenches and tools scattered about and he drooled mentally as he noticed several half completed gadgets beside the locker where Gyro was securing the crate they had brought.

There was even a dry erase board with what looked like his sleeping gas ammunition formula on it, or at least a version of it. He made a mental note to tell Agent G about the improvements he'd made. His version didn't have as many side effects although the nausea that could happen tended to keep criminals out of action even after they woke up.

He always carried anti nausea medication with him in case the cartridges hit any innocent by standers. Maybe Gyro could help him figure that one out too.

Just then a little duck girl in a pink dress, who had her yellow hair secured with a pink hair bow and white feathers; came trotting in the door. "Hi Gyro, Hi Launchpad, Unca Scrooge said you came to Duckburg and I wanted to see you before you leave." She smiled and gave Launchpad a hug.

Launchpad looked surprised and staggered against one of the workstations as he accepted her affectionate embrace. This endangered a half finished project as it slid toward the floor. "Webby, How are you? Where are Huey, Dewy and Louie?"

Quiverwing and her dad both lunged to catch it and landed by the bench. There was a loud crunch but no sounds of pain. Quiverwing ended up on top of her father holding what looked like a small crossbow in both hands as Darkwing tried to keep her from hitting her head on the edge of the bench. He was pinned at an awkward angle but neither of them was hurt.

Gyro had turned around at the sound and saw Darkwing and his daughter getting to their feet. She carefully placed the pieces of the crossbow on the bench and adjusted the quiver on her back as her father took her broken bow from her and asked. "Are you okay?"

She gulped and then said. "Yes sir. Do you think we can fix it?"

Darkwing looked doubtful and answered honestly." I don't think so, it's cracked along its length and the tensile strength of the pull would be compromised even if we bound it with other pieces. We could make it a decorative laminated bow and repair it, but it won't shoot arrows very well. Sorry Sweetie. It looks like this one's toast."

She sighed and then determinedly cheerful she joked. "At least Gyro's invention isn't hurt."

Suddenly she looked Darkwing over and whispered anxiously. "are you okay dad?"

Then she glanced at Webby and blushed, she spoke louder so that she could be heard. "Sorry Darkwing."

Darkwing replied, "I'm fine, I can see we'll have to practice protocol drills for times of stress,"

He winked and whispered. "Just kidding kiddo, you did great."

Quiverwing blanched at the mention of more drilling and then perked up at her father's praise. Webbigail was staring at the two ducks. She had never seen anyone move like they did. They had moved all the way across the room and had managed to catch the mess BEFORE it hit the floor.

She hadn't heard a thing either until the bow had broken. She looked apologetically at the little girl duckling but before she could say anything else Launchpad sighed and spoke to her gently turning her attention from the two masked and caped ducks.

"Webby," He began… Just then three other ducklings 'accidentally' came by looking for her. "Launchpad! We are so glad to see you." They chorused in unison. Huey, Dewy and Louie contrived to look innocent as they swarmed the tall figure.

Launchpad managed to take the children toward the center of the room for a hug. This coincidently left the doorway clear for DW and QW. Quiverwing grinned. As an experienced prankster herself, she could smell a set up like this a mile away ;those were Scrooge's great nephews Huey Dewy and Louie. From the stories that Launchpad told they were almost as good at getting around adults restrictions as she was.

The ducklings all began to chatter excitedly about Launchpad staying to dinner and telling him about their adventures.

She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and glanced up at her dad who grinned, and with a silent tip of his fedora to Gyro who was watching bemusedly; Darkwing and Quiverwing Quack disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"WOW Launchpad, do they do that all the time?" One of the triplets demanded in a surprised tone…

"Tell us about your adventures Launchpad," another one of them begged.

"Yea, Launchpad why would you help a shady vigilante like that when you could be helping Unca Scrooge?" demanded the third excitedly.

From their position down the hall in one of the service conduits Darkwing and Quiverwing were listening. At first they had both thought the badgering questions were kind of funny. Launchpad had told them a little about working for Mr. McDuck and it hadn't taken a lot of detective work to figure out who those triplets were. But the half angry accusation in the last boys tone had made the situation far less amusing.

Gosalyn saw the flicker of hurt in her father's eyes and whispered angrily. "They don't know what they are talking about dad."

He gently shushed her and whispered in her ear in a barely audible tone. "Sound carries Quiverwing. Never give away your position. We'll give Launchpad time to satisfy their curiosity and meet him in St Canard."

She looked surprised as he led her back through the service passages to the south wall. Together they dropped over the edge of the ventilation shaft that opened above the loading dock they had entered by and went to their plane.

"That was awesome dad, how did you know which turns to take?" She asked in surprise.

He answered absently, "I have the basic layout of most of the major buildings in St. Canard in the lair computer. A week or so ago I got updates that included the plans for Duckburg and the money bin. When S.H.U.S.H. sends me information I usually read it when I have the time."

He moved swiftly toward the Thunderquack and she hurried to keep up as he continued, "After that scuffle with Megavolt and the bruises from stopping that gang of carjackers that were supplying chop shops with stolen cars, I have been reading a lot lately to take my mind off not sleeping. Memorizing blueprints can be better than counting sheep once you relax your body and let go of the pain that causes you to tense up."

He smiled and said. "We'll unload the Ratcatcher and go home by road. By the time we get there LP will be back unless he wants to spend the night."

"How hungry are you Gos?" He asked as he unloaded the motorcycle and got out their helmets.

"I could definitely eat some hot dogs. She replied.

"Would you mind if we had these instead and went straight to Morgana's restaurant when we get to St. Canard?"He asked hesitantly.

Darkwing offered her one of the brown bags he had gotten out of the plane and a thermos as she got into the sidecar and put on her helmet.

Quiverwing answered eagerly, "I don't mind dad besides we'll have fun at Morgana's' tonight and I can tell Launchpad all about it tomorrow."

She opened her bag to find a peanut butter, banana and strawberry jam sandwich; a small bag of cookies and a bag of carrot sticks.

She looked cross-eyed at the carrots and started to say something but was cut off as her dad said calmly. "Eat the carrots too okay? I can't help it if they travel well, just be glad I got you some grape power drink in the thermos instead of the green tea I have. This stuff is almost too old to drink. It's been brewed for two days in this thermos."

He put on his helmet and started the powerful engine of the motorcycle. The Ratcatcher sped off toward St Canard. Darkwing was careful to follow all the traffic laws, especially since he had Gosalyn with him. She had wiggled out of her costume, slipped on her civilian clothes and was tucked securely under a bullet proof thermal blanket in the sidecar with her seat belt on before an hour had passed. She was still asleep by the time he drove to Morgana's restaurant.

He had taken the time to summon a couple of flashquacks with his homing bugs just after leaving Duckburg. He had made a preliminary report to Director Hooter and had sent the other one to LP telling him not to worry about them and to stay the night if he wanted. They could meet up tomorrow at home, so now all he had to do was survive his date without getting scorched.

At least being magically fried or electrocuted or scorched didn't seem to happen as often as it used to. He perked up and thought in a much more cheerful frame of mind,

'_Maybe I am getting better at being less offensive, either that or Morgana is getting more tolerant of my Normal mistakes….' _

He parked the Ratcatcher beside the small outdoor eating area that had been built to resemble a graveyard behind the main restaurant building and started toward the side entrance.

Unexpectedly a spider the size of a large softball jumped on him from one of the artistically 'dead' trees. His responding shriek woke Gosalyn and summoned several of the help from within the restaurant who watched him jump around with various expressions of disapproval.

Gosalyn made sure her costume was hidden under the blanket and got out of the sidecar rubbing at her eyes in a sleepy way and said, "It's just Archie dad".

Drake had stopped twitching and was watching Archie cross-eyed as he moved along the wide brim of Darkwing's fedora. Archie moved to Darkwing's shoulder and down his arm to begin muttering and gesturing to Darkwing.

Darkwing answered her absently as he watched the spider "I know its Archie Gosalyn".

Darkwing and Gosalyn were both well aware that Morgana's familiars were at least as intelligent as people and Darkwing alleged privately that they appeared as various animals to make their inclusion in Monster families easier for the Monsters.

He had been very careful not to mention that to Morgana though. He didn't know enough about the matter to be sure she wouldn't be offended. He suspected that her three familiars were at least neutral about him if they didn't approve, after all they had helped him rescue Morgana from that nefarious, no good; Nodoff. Still, he reasoned why take chances?

He watched Archie gesture and mumble and got the feeling that he should head into the 'graveyard' and wait rather than go into the indoor dining area.

He glanced nervously at the headstones and grave markers and sighed as he went to sit on a memorial bench that usually doubled as a picnic spot when he ate out here with Morgana.

Gosalyn followed him and offered to play cats cradle with Archie if he would loan her some webbing to use for string. Darkwing watched for a few minutes. The smile that flitted across his face wasn't lost on Archie who had been trying for months to get this stiff, stuffed shirt to lighten up a little. Eek and Squeek were much more enthusiastic about this particular relationship than he was.

After that disastrous fiasco in high school Morgana hadn't been whole hearted in years. She had turned cold calculating and even cruel toward men in particular and had started down a very dark path by crippling men's hearts and crushing their dreams.

She hadn't used her magic to do it though; she had learned to wind them around her will by their desire for her, whether for her body or her power it hadn't mattered.

All three of her familiars had been very worried when she had expanded her victims to include Normals until the night they had sensed something different in the wind.

Darkwing had shown up to interfere with Morgana's latest swindle. She had gotten into the habit of stealing from Normals and selling the stolen things back to other Normals as a kind of hobby.

Aunt Nasty had suggested that they use a place in the Normal realm to set up shop to hoodwink Monsters into buying magically enhanced food as a kind of expansion to the family fortune. Nasty was indebted to a whole tribe of goblins after all and needed Monster currency. So Morgana had agreed to the whole magical mushroom con.

What she hadn't realized and her familiars HAD was that if it went badly Morgana would be held accountable and not any of the others since it was her potions that were enhancing the mushroom creatures she was creating.

The three of them hadn't known what to do until the short strangely dressed Normal had walked into the boardroom and straight into the shredded remains of Morgana's heart and soul. He didn't even realize what he had done, neither of them had been the same since.

It had taken some serious work on all three of their parts and a second encounter with Darkwing before Morgana had realized what was happening. At first she had attempted to resist, but when she realized that he loved her and trusted her even though she was a criminal; and that he didn't care that she was using her intellect and beauty to con him it had broken the last of the defenses around her heart and she had turned from the dark path and allowed herself to admit she loved him too.

For that alone Archie would have been grateful towards the poor handicapped Normal. But then he had risked being trapped in Dream World to rescue Morgana because of their love and that had decided Eek and Squeek.

Archie sighed to himself and thought._' If he wasn't so head blind, we could make him understand better and things would be so much easier. _Especially since Morgana's learned to control her magic so much more even when she's angry so she can't hurt him by accident_,_ at least she's trying not to lash out at him anyway.' He chortled as he played with the baby Normal and watched her father.

'_You know Archie; you should be more enthused about this.' Eek_ pointed out from his place in Morgana's hairdo.

'_We had been searching for years for someone to break down the hardness of our Morgana's heart and teach her to feel again.' _Squeek agreed as he fluttered toward the faux graveyard trailing a night blooming jasmine vine which he dropped onto the bench beside Darkwing.

'_She feels loved and accepted when she is with him. He is just ignorant. We can fix that you know. Morgana is very eager for him to learn.'_ Both of the bats finished in unison. Sounding, if they had but known it; a lot like Scrooges nephews.

As he waited, Archie and Gosalyn became more and more engrossed in their game and so did Darkwing. Archie was showing off an incredibly complex creation he had made with four of his limbs when Morgana came out.

"Dark Darling, you're early." Morgana greeted them as she glided gracefully towards them.

She smiled warmly at Gosalyn who jumped up to give her a hug before blushing and sitting by her father on the other side of the bench. He jumped to his feet and took off his hat as Morgana approached.

"Heh, heh well, I just couldn't wait to see you Morgana." He stuttered as he drank in the sight of her in her long red mermaid style dress.

She smiled and kissed him on the beak while Gosalyn pretended not to make gagging noises.

"Well let's not bore Gosalyn with mush Dark." She said with a little laugh.

"I have made a special casserole for dinner and as a treat a modified version of my favorite dessert that I grew up with." Morgana explained proudly.

Darkwing was kind of dazed from the kiss but he registered casserole and nodded dreamily. "Sure Morg, I'd love some."

She beamed at them both and snapped her fingers to summon a dining table already set for dinner with the food in place.

There was a forth place set and Morgana asked. "Dark, Where is Launchpad? "

"He stayed in Duckburg to visit with the family he used to live with there." Darkwing answered coming back to reality as best he could while looking at Morgana.

He really had to concentrate sometimes. Especially in the moonlight, Morgana just had to be there and he forgot what he was doing or saying. Sometimes that meant he made careless mistakes and made her angry which he did not want to do. So he made a real effort to focus and pull himself together as he answered her.

The covered dishes remained reassuringly still and to Darkwing's surprise the food was all quite tasty. He did gasp some though just because it was so very spicy. Morgana started to be offended when he kept draining his water glass until she saw that he was crying tears and sweating.

Gosalyn was a little disappointed that the food was kind of ordinary, and they were using forks and napkins and everything but watching her dad trying to eat the ultra spicy stuff without offending Morgana was pretty entertaining.

Morgana smiled at Gosalyn and asked. "How do you like my little monster selection Gosalyn? I am developing a separate menu for the under fourteen set."

Gosalyn took the cover off her plate and grinned at the slightly creepy presentation. "WOW! This is neat Morgana."

Her plate had a bizarre looking set of sauces in three cups surrounding a mound of what looked like an actual BRAIN. Darkwing saw this and choked as he started to object to his daughter eating anyone's brain.

Fortunately for him he was drinking water at the time and ended up choking slightly so Morgana didn't hear him try and interfere with Gosalyn's tasting the dish.

Gosalyn took a bite with a spoon shaped like a gravediggers spade and spoke with her mouth full. " Keen Gear, this is awesome it tastes lots better than the frozen meatloaf dad gets at the grocery store."

She began to dip the pieces into the various sauces and offered her dad a bite as juices oozed out of the large molded pile in the middle of the plate. He had just managed to clear his airway when Gosalyn's eager spoonful hit his mouth. He started to object until he realized that the stuff on Gosalyn's plate wasn't too spicy. At least not until she gave him the bite with the green goop anyway.

"Oh, Dark you can tell me if I overdo the spices."

Morgana smiled reassuringly "I'll cut back on the Dragon peppers and add some Mush-mellow melon next time. These should help cut the heat, but you'll have to catch them."

She added this last sentence while taking the lid off the serving dish that until now had sat undisturbed on the table. Morgana giggled as she saw Gosalyn's delight and Darkwing's shock when the lid came off out floated four huge cookies. Not just any cookies mind you, these were moving fast and the frosting faces contorted and shifted into different expressions as they darted around the table. Gosalyn whooped and made a flying grab at one and missed landing on the table.

Darkwing sighed and helped her up then took a dramatic stance and began a heroic speech. "No mere baked goods can best Darkwing Duck."

He began trying to catch the cookies in his cape and soon all three of them were laughing as they grabbed at the cookies and jumped around to try and trap them. Predictably Morgana caught one first, she had the most practice after all. Then Gosalyn managed to catch one with a little help from Archie.

They both turned as they heard a distinctive voice say. "Gotcha, no one gets the drop on Darkwing Duck notably not Dessert."

He was hanging from the decorative tree upside down with a frantically bobbing cookie in each hand. He was in a bit of trouble however; he couldn't hang on to the cookies and keep his grip on the branch with his knees so he was falling from the tree. Fortunately Morgana made a very big cushion appear below him which he fell into before somersaulting out of it to land dramatically on his feet with a TA DA gesture.

All to soon for Darkwing, it was time to go home since LP wasn't around to watch Gosalyn. So Darkwing offered to drop Morgana off at her house on the way. She agreed to ride in the sidecar of the Ratcatcher and soon discovered that a mermaid style gown wasn't meant to be seated in a sidecar.

She ended up riding sidesaddle behind Darkwing while Gosalyn finished off the extra cookie. She was very glad to do this since they tasted really good, a lot like gingerbread with a lot of allspice and nutmeg and what seemed like dried fruits too.

Gosalyn asked as she ate." These cookies are great Morgana, What kind of fruit is in them anyway?"

Morgana smiled indulgently and said. "There are several kinds of drupes and fruits and some special homemade touches in these Gos. I'll tell you the whole recipe later if you like. I particularly enjoy the spicy crunch of the Amazonian Army Ants though they give the whole cookie a real punch."

To his credit Darkwing didn't tense up or make any comments about having eaten ants, although Morgana felt him shift in front of her as she hung on it could have easily been because he was driving so she didn't ask.

Gosalyn on the other hand just grinned at the adults and said " I never knew eating bugs could taste good."

Morgana laughed and said, " From what I've read Gosalyn; most Normals eat a lot of insects. They are a ready source of calories and different nutrients after all. Monsters have always enjoyed a very wide range of foods."

They pulled up to Morgana's house and said goodnight. After getting a goodnight kiss that practically melted him into the motorcycle Gosalyn had to bash Darkwing with her thermos (gently) a couple of times to make sure they made it back to the lair and then safely home.

**----**

_Well here's another chapter please read and review I hope it is something interesting and my take on Gyro GearLoose is in character. And thank you for reading. Irual_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Disney owns Darkwing and company also all characters used from Ducktales. I am just borrowing them for fun not profit. Borrowed with love and respect NO money involved. Please enjoy my little plot and review if possible thank you._

In Italy 

The people in the region of Campania were used to the high amount of volcanic activity around them, but everyone was very glad indeed when the seismologists and geologists who had made an emergency expedition to Vesuvius reported that the magma chamber had settled and the tremors that had even been felt in Naples seemed to have quieted.

Undetected by the scientists, the little villa that was the surface entrance to Magica De Spell's lair was also quiet for the first time in a week. Magica was happily humming to herself as she ate a light snack of anchovy pizza with mozzarella and olive oil.

Poe flew cautiously over to sit on the branches of an olive tree at about eye level and asked warily, " Magica, are you well? "

She laughed, "HA, HEE, HE HA! I am better than that Poe. I have finally thought of the perfect way to get rid of that stupid tin soldier of Mc Duck's."

Poe's wings flapped as he reared back on his perch. Nervously he asked. "You have? How will you get rid of Gizmoduck? His armor is impenetrable and magic doesn't mix well with science."

Still chortling Magica answered, "Yes Poe, but the duck within the suit is all too vulnerable to magic. I will curse him and force him away from McDuck and the money bin. Then I can get the dime easily. I already have all the necessary components except one."

She finished her snack and continued to tell Poe her plan as she moved inside to her workroom. Poe flew after her listening intently. "I need a piece of the intended victim to activate the curse properly. I will hire some of the beagle boys from Duckburg to attack the bin and in the fight they can steal some of Gizmoduck's feathers and I will use those to curse him."

She got a few components from her supplies and activated her wards to keep anything from disturbing her home and gestured to Poe. "Come along Poe Dahlink, there is no better time than now to begin after all."

Mr. Pinchwife trotted along behind Magica and Poe carefully observing Magica's methods and vigilantly analyzing the flow of energies between Poe and his sister.

She activated her mirror spell and the full length mirror in her workroom began to shine with a sullen, reddish purple glow. Magica stepped through her mirror and walked calmly into the modest little front room of her secret house in Duckburg.

Reaching into a pocket of her robe she removed a small amount of disguise powder and sprinkled it over herself becoming a blonde haired lady duck. She was taller and a little curvier with blue eyes instead of brown. The only part of her that remained the same was her voice. Even her clothes had changed becoming a pricey green cocktail dress with matching pumps. She had also acquired a fancy jeweled pendant and bracelet to finish her look of a well to do and bored executive's wife. Then she sprayed a small amount of a liquid from what looked like a perfume atomizer into her mouth and her voice changed as well. Poe flew through the mirror and landed on her shoulder.

Poe asked cautiously," Caw, Magica are you sure this is a good idea? Using magic on Normals is always a chancy business. "

She glared at him," This plan is sure to work. All I need are the feathers. We are going to visit Ma beagle and make the arrangements."

Ma beagle's eyes narrowed as she gazed at her visitor. Most people didn't venture into this part of the woods surrounding Duckburg. Most people would be afraid to be surrounded by fifteen or twenty rough tough minions like her boys and all their cousins and various relatives. This shifty blonde though, she acted as though she was the one in charge, not Ma.

This didn't sit well with any of the beagles. Especially since she had arrived on foot and alone, something about her made them very nervous though. Ma Beagle could tell that something fishy was up, but her instincts were being clouded by the very large sack of cash in non-consecutive serial numbers the woman had held up as she approached.

Ma hefted the substantial bag of money and had Megabyte look it over to make sure it was real. He nodded to Ma who turned to the woman with an aggressive sneer. "Alright, I'm listening. What do you want us to do?"

Magica's disguised voice was higher pitched than her real one. Its dulcet tones were more suited to convincing men to sit down and sign over their fortunes than ordering around a gang of toughs. However, the century plus old Magica was still the duck inside the disguise.

Her blue eyes turned as cold and deadly as a shark's unblinking gaze as she answered. "Nothing much, I am an avid fan of Gizmoduck's and unfortunately my husband is a jealous sort."

Magica's smile was just as predatory as her eyes as she added. "I just want a unique keepsake and I want to hire you to get it for me. I want no less than four of Gizmoduck's feathers. They have to be whole ones mind you."

Her voice turned hungry as she added, "Perfect, just like him; or the deals off. In return I'll give you four more bags just like that one. I won't pay for any less than four, Understand?"

The obsessive gleam in her eyes was visible and almost out of control. Ma decided that taking some crazy fan girls money was an easy job, especially since they could just concentrate on de-feathering Gizmoduck and not about actually getting by any of Scrooge McDuck's traps.

Ma smiled and gestured for her boys to clear out, away from their new client." Okay sugar lips, we'll do the job. It might take a few days to set up though. Gizmoduck moves around a lot doing his namby-pamby charity routine and appearances so we don't HAVE to steak out his patrol route or anything but even with most of my kin around not all of them are good at snatch and grab. It may take several tries to get you the keepsakes you want, mostly because you are so picky about the condition of your merchandise. How can I get in touch once we make the grab?"

Magica handed her a card with a phone number on it and said "Call me and we'll set up the delivery."

Five days after they had gotten back from Duckburg, Drake was ready to pull his feathers out in sheer frustration. "Gosalyn Mallard, Being grounded DOES NOT mean you can play hockey indoors. He made a fast grab and took the offending hockey stick from her as Launchpad got up from his crouch behind the sofa. Drake then hit the flying puck down onto the cushion of the footstool where it bounced to the floor.

"Heh Sorry DW, nice shot, you saved me another bruise for sure. "Launchpad rubbed his head and limped toward the kitchen removing a face mask and setting both it and another hockey stick behind the sofa. Drake sighed and said in an exasperated tone. "It's ok Launchpad; you're not the one who's grounded. Try and remember you're supposed to call me Drake at home okay?"

"Sure thing Drake. " Launchpad replied. "I think I'll go to Barnstormers Bar and Grill and grab a pizza. I can use the ham radio there to catch up with the news from Cape Suzette. Do you want me to bring anything home?"

"No thanks LP. Drake said firmly cutting off Gosalyn's attempt to enter the conversation and holding the hockey stick above his head. Gosalyn and I will have a couple of frozen dinners and have a talk while you are gone about appropriate places to play sports and how BAD it is to involve other people in her messes. He gave Gosalyn a stern look and she stopped trying to reach the hockey stick and looked down blushing.

"Aw Gee Dad. Please don't be mad. It's just that I've been stuck inside so long and I can't sit still anymore."

Drake sighed. Gosalyn was so like him in so many ways. He knew how hard it was to be forced to do things you didn't like for so long but he knew giving in would be bad for them both. "Look Gosalyn, I know it's hard on you being grounded. How about instead of tearing up the house or hurting Launchpad we channel all that energy into something positive?"

She looked cautiously optimistic and took off her pads and face mask." I promise dad I already cleaned my room you can go look and everything." He laughed outright and said. "Okay after room inspection I'll heat up those frozen dinners for us and then I'll tell you what I have in mind for tonight okay?"

"Keen gear; is it something for my birthday? Wait a minute dad. Does room inspection HAVE to include my closet?"

"Of course it includes your closet Gos. Why?" Drake was shoved aside as the ducking ran up the stairs ahead of him calling back over her shoulder. "Well umm it just needs some touching up that's all."

He heard frantic sounds of rearranging from the hallway as he followed her progress to the large bedroom at the back of the house. He forced himself not to grin as he stepped inside. His daughter was trying to stuff a soccer ball under a tent that was covering a large pile of toys and sports equipment that had spilled out of her closet and into her room and threatened to crawl all the way to the bed by the window. He actually had to suppress a twinge of sympathy as he saw how determined she was to convince him she had 'cleaned'.

She turned around and began in a frantic voice." I did clean up honest. Everything stays in the closet unless you open the door. "

He shook his head sternly, then unable to stay angry; he laughed and jumped across the room onto the bed catching Gosalyn by surprise. He grabbed her carefully and pulled her to him and began to tickle her. She shrieked amazed and shouted.

"Wait dad that's not fair HAHAHAHA!" She squirmed around and began to tickle him back and he lost his grip as she found the sensitive places on his ribs.

"Okay Gos truce okay? Ha, he heh. Lets take some of this sports stuff to the garage and then there will be enough room for your clothes and toys okay?" I'll go to the home improvement store tomorrow and get another rack for your hockey sticks and you can put the equipment for each sport into its own gym bag and keep them in the garage until you need them. I was saving this for some of your birthday presents, but you need it now so come with me."

They went to the garage and Gosalyn saw that half of the space had been turned into storage. All the camping stuff was actually organized into metal racks on the back wall and hanging from the ceiling were more racks on a motorized trolley system. Drake pushed a button on the hanging remote and the whole thing began to turn and move in a similar way to the display shelves that spun and moved in the department store windows downtown at Spaceys.

"Wow Dad that's really cool. When did you and Launchpad install these?"

He laughed pleased at her admiration of his idea. "Well crime has been kind of slow lately and I am used to staying up late so I have been working on this idea for about three weeks , if you include getting all the parts and stuff."

He went to the back wall that had all the camping stuff there and got a medium sized box from the stack. "Here you go sweetie open this now okay?"

"Wahoo! You mean I get to open a present? You're the best!" She opened the box to find several sports equipment bags and saw her father coming over with another box.

"While we are at this I guess we'd better be really organized so put these in each bag too okay. If we pack these properly it should all fit. She saw that there were extra uniforms for hockey, baseball, soccer, basketball and even a set of swim goggles and scuba fins and a mask as well as extra pads and accessories for the other four sports she played most of the time.

Gosalyn was a little surprised at all this stuff and looked at her dad in awe as he got a third box from the stack. "Um, Dad is it okay for me to open all this now?"

"Sure Gos, don't worry I have been planning this for a while. It being our first birthday together and everything I went a little overboard."

He got a sheepish look on his face and smiled at her look of astonishment as he began to attach labels and nametags to each bag." I was going to have this all done by next week. I think this will be much better though. This way we can do it together; that way you will know where stuff is, and your closet won't attack anyone. That's the theory we are going with anyway. "

He got a ball bag from the third box and gestured to a set of hooks on the side of the rack supports." Go to your closet and get all the balls, sticks and sports shoes. Don't forget your glove, spikes, rollerblades and roller skates okay? I'll come up and help you with your clothes and we'll sort clean and dirty and then I'll heat up dinner."

Gosalyn got up from her cross-legged seat on the floor to fling herself on Drake. "Oh Dad, I love you." She snuggled in his lap for a second while he dropped the bag he had been labeling and returned the hug. "I thought you'd be angry or something about my closet."

"Well Gos, I guess I could be angry; but I AM a detective you know and I HAVE been buying you the sports equipment that is causing some of the mess. " He drawled with a big grin." Instead we are organizing the garage together and after this I WILL expect you to keep up with your stuff. Is that a deal?"

"Sure dad , I promise I'll really; really try. Since I love playing sports I bet it'll be easier than trying to remember those rotten math rules."

"Rotten math rules huh? I think we need to drill with our flash cards? What do you say?"

"Not more drilling. OH DAD, please can't we do something fun tonight PLEASE?"

Drake gave her another quick hug and laughed. "Its okay sweetie I have actually planned something a lot more fun than drilling for the next couple of days. That doesn't mean we aren't going to drill though."

Drake gently brushed her unruly bangs out of her eyes and continued in a firm voice. "I meant it when I said you need to do better in school. You are so intelligent that there is no reason why you can't at least get A's and B's in your subjects. I don't expect straight A's or anything but a real crime fighter uses their head not just their fists."

He smiled reassuringly and in a lighter tone added. "Being athletically gifted is great, and I have to admit that I take advantage of my athleticism and training every night I'm on patrol but I use my head too you know. Did you finish that case file I gave you?"

"I read it through but I don't really understand how to read some of the blueprints of the building and the scale on the floor plan doesn't fit, can we talk about it after dinner?"

"Sure Gosalyn, you get your stuff and we'll finish this in a jiffy."

Late that night Launchpad came home and pulled the station wagon into the garage and noticed that the shelves that they had installed were now loaded with various sporting equipment and that the fishing rods and tents and compact camp stove had been placed on the ceiling shelving so that there was actually enough room for him to walk in front of the car to get into the house from the garage door. He entered the kitchen to find the discarded aluminum trays from two frozen dinners on the table and he heard low voices in the living room. He filled the trays with warm soapy water and left them to soak for a few minutes so he could rinse the gunk out and put them in the aluminum recycling bin. When he went into the other room he found Drake and Gosalyn seated on the couch talking animatedly about the case file they had spread out on the coffee table.

"Hi guys. How's it going?" Launchpad asked, setting his pizza down temporarily on the chair beside the couch.

"Hi Launchpad, Dad's explaining this case file to me it's about a series of jewelry store robberies that happened a long time ago."

"Hi LP, Didn't you have a good time at dinner?" Drake asked eyeing the pizza box in surprise and moving over so Launchpad could lean on the arm of the couch.

"I sure did DW, I am always glad to catch up on the happenings in aeronautics and since Barnstormers is by the St. Canard International Airport and lots of pilots are regulars I can always count on good food and good conversation."

"Is that why you brought your dinner home? You were talking and didn't eat?""

"Nope this is just my before bedtime, after dinner; midnight snack to hold me through until breakfast. Want some? Its anchovy and peanut butter with olives on crispy crust, Mc Gillacutty makes any special order you want."

Both Gosalyn and Drake stared at the innocent looking pizza box for a second before Drake said, "No thanks LP I need to cut back on fast food for a bit. With crime being down I haven't been getting nearly enough exercise to burn that kind of fat content." He suppressed a shudder and nudged Gosalyn.

Gosalyn looked admiringly at Launchpad but said, "I better not this late Launchpad it sounds kind of neat and I'd love to try it sometime but if I eat now I know I'll stay up longer and I promised dad that I'd go to bed at 11 so we can get up early tomorrow ."

She eyed her father sternly who grinned back as she continued. "He said that even though I'm grounded we are going to do something fun tomorrow and I have to be ready by 8 am. Goodnight Dad, Goodnight Launchpad." She hugged Drake and Launchpad and ran upstairs to bed.

Drake gathered the papers together into their folder and yelled up the stairs. "Don't forget to brush your teeth Gos."

"I remember DAD." She popped her head out of the stairwell with a toothbrush already in her mouth. "See? I love you and I remember brush my teeth, got it." Both Drake and Launchpad laughed.

"I love you too Gosalyn." Replied Drake as he moved to go into his study. "I'd better lock this in the safe until I can replace it in the files at the tower. It wouldn't do for anyone to find a criminal case file at Drake Mallard's house after all. Don't forget to put on the alarm before you go to bed okay Launchpad?"

"No Problemo Drake. I'll just finish my pizza in the kitchen and see you guys in the morning." Launchpad grinned as he thought back to his evening at Barnstormers. Struck by a sudden thought though he stopped smiling and turned around to say something to DW about the pilot's gossip he had heard but his friend had already disappeared up the stairs.

He shrugged and said to himself. "Oh well I can always mention it to him later I guess. Besides, the Shere Khan Industries Pilots I talked with didn't have anything concrete to say. It was all rumors about the European routes." He shook his head and went to bed.

The next morning Drake was awakened by his darling daughter's excited squeal as she burst into his bedroom to land with an explosive impact on the coverlet just about where his stomach usually was. Fortunately for him he was already awake and shifted in bed to take part of the impact with his arms and legs as he turned on his side to make a smaller target.

"Morning Dad, it's time to get up right?" She chorused bouncing to the side of the mattress as he groaned glancing at his smashed alarm clock in disgust.

"Yes Gosalyn I'm awake, just let me get some coffee and a shower and we'll go."

"Go?" She squeaked." Are we going somewhere dad?"

"I told you yesterday we were going to do something fun Gos. Go get some cereal and I'll be down in about 15 minutes all right?"

"Keen Gear, You bet. I'll put the coffee maker on for you too." She squeezed him energetically while he struggled to breathe.

"What a kid. Thanks Gos." He choked out as she scampered off.

He went downstairs to find the kitchen looking remarkably clean for Gosalyn. There were a few round pieces of fruit cereal dribbling down the counter. And while the milk seemed to have had a minor argument with the toaster, none of the dishes were broken. The toast was brown, crunchy and buttered. Gosalyn was not only eating her cereal with a spoon but she had yet to spill any on herself. He smiled at her and poured himself a large travel mug of coffee and scooped up a piece of toast.

"When you are done put the dishes in the dishwasher and I'll meet you in the car all right Gos."

He grabbed the carton of orange juice and gulped down the last few swallows before tossing the empty box behind his back across the kitchen. It landed with a swish directly in the can and the counter balanced lid swung shut.

"Sweet, Nice shot dad."

He grinned and went whistling out to the car. They drove for a few blocks and went about half way to the school and made a left and went uptown to a modest two story building. She read the letters mounted on the building "The Quack Fu training center, Wow, this is too cool."

Drake pulled into a parking space and as they got out he said to the excited duckling. "Okay Gosalyn, I am making a deal with you. After my last assignment for S.H.U.S.H. that you went along on 'without my permission' " He grimaced a little. " Do you remember what happened?"

Gosalyn stopped and looked him in the face, suddenly a much older duckling; and replied quietly.

"Yes sir, when we got back Negaduck wanted to regain his number one spot on the most wanted list. I thought I could take him on."

She sighed clearly not liking this conversation. "After you rescued me from Negaduck and Honker and Launchpad saved St. Canard from drowning and exploding, you said that since you couldn't seem to stop me you would train me so I can be a crime fighter like you. I also remember how you had to get Launchpad to bandage your ribs and how much it hurt to have to go to school and pretend I wasn't sore. I'm NOT giving up." She added fiercely.

"I know now that I can't back you up by myself, not yet anyway; but the city needs us and so does S.H.U.S.H. You aren't trying to change your mind are you?" She started to continue but he stopped her with a gentle tug to close her beak.

Giving her a reassuring and sad smile he continued, "No. I'm not going back on my decision, even though a big part of me wants to."

He crouched down to look her directly in the face and continued gently. "I don't want you to be hurt Gosalyn. What I do is dangerous and could even be deadly. I honestly don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to you. But I also know that once you decide something only you can change your mind. So instead of trying to stop you I am going to start teaching you the tools you will need to survive and hopefully you will see just how dangerous it is and THINK before you leap. Not that I'm holding my breath mind you, "

He added with another sad smile. "We are two of a kind my daring darling daughter and I know what I had to overcome to become the cities most under appreciated and under paid crime fighter. Since I want better for you, I figure this is a step in the right direction."

He gestured to the doorway of the building and added very sternly. "BUT, and I mean this Gosalyn; you are NOT to try any crime busting on your own and do not involve Honker without me and Launchpad. When I think you are ready I promise to let you help, and I also promise to take away all of your crime fighting stuff and stop your lessons if you disobey me. Until you are eighteen I get to decide how much crime fighting you can handle."

His voice took on an unmistakable note of pride as he added. "After you get your high school diploma you can go to the S.H.U.S.H. academy and get certification there if you decide to, but I figure by then you will have been a Justice Duck long enough to be certified as an independent operative."

He grinned as she bounced under his hand. "Launchpad has definitely made his point too." She looked at him in surprise as he added with a rueful smile. "Every hero needs a sidekick and usually any other help he or she can get, and IF Honker really wants to formally train I'll try and figure out a way without endangering him or revealing our secret identities."

"In any case I have arranged for you to start formal lessons here. Keep in mind what I said about no solo stuff though you have at least a couple of years to go, hopefully eight or nine; before you can fight crime without adult back up okay?"

"I promise dad I'll be good. You'll see. Once I get old enough and learn enough I'll be your partner and then I can help protect St. Canard and work for S.H.U.S.H. just like you."

An hour and a half later they came back out, Gosalyn was now dressed in a white Quack Fu Gi and was chattering excitedly about the Sensei Ping Dow Fat." He sure is nice dad. "Why do you think he offered us a family discount? You told him I was your only kid."

Drake was absentmindedly getting in the car clearly trying to remember something when he realized Gosalyn had asked him a question. "I'm not entirely sure just yet Gos. I think maybe I met him once or something. Whatever it was he does seem familiar. I am going to look in my files and notes later. "

When they got home there was an unexpected surprise waiting. Parked in their neighbors' driveway was a huge RV. Drake sighed and braced himself as Gosalyn crowed. "The Muddlefoots are home. Yea! Please can I show Honker my Gi and tell him about the Quack Fu lessons?" She begged shamelessly.

Drake pulled in the driveway as Herb Muddlefoot came out of the RV with a load of quackerware dishes. His ever present Hawaiian shirt was a bright green and yellow one today. His large bulk was partially obscured by the presence of his oldest son Francis 'Tank' Muddlefoot. The twelve year old was sullenly dumping bags of groceries and trash on his little brother in the guise of helping him unload the RV. Tank shared his dads' bulky physique and his dislike of book learning combined with his natural tendency to pick on his younger and less coordinated sibling made Honker glad whenever Gosalyn came around. Herb smiled in his friendly good-natured way and called out.

"Hiya neighbor, we decided to come home a couple of days early. I figure we can have a nice BBQ this weekend before the kids go back to school. What do you say Drakester?"

"Go ahead Gosalyn. Hello Herb." Drake replied bracing himself for the ordeal of dealing with the Muddlefoots. Unfortunately for him, Herb and Binkie seemed determined to involve the Mallards in the utopia that was their suburban existence. At least Honker was a thinker and besides they were good people. He made an effort to smile at his neighbor as Gosalyn scrambled out of the car, jumped over a suitcase and dashed by Binkie who was just coming down the steps of the camper's door with some dirty laundry.

"Hi, Mr. & Mrs. Muddlefoot I just wanted to tell Honker what I've been doing while you were on your camping trip ok?"

She grabbed two of the bags Honker was struggling with and pulled him around in a half circle dragging him toward his front door before her dad changed his mind." Let me help you with those Honk."

The Muddlefoots ten year old son Honker was a studious quiet boy with the same distinctive yellow feathers as his mother. His allergies and lack of athletic prowess had combined to make him the target of bullies before Gosalyn and her dad had moved next door and into his life.

"Hi Gosalyn, when did your dad get you a karate costume?" He stuttered adjusting his large glasses.

"It's so awesome Honk wait till I tell you," The two of them disappeared into the Muddlefoot's house as she chattered.

Drake got out of the car and started to unload the extra rack he had gotten at the home improvement store for Gosalyn's hockey sticks and other long sports equipment. Alas for our hero he wasn't to escape his fate. Herb came over and accidentally stepped on Drake's foot as he leaned over the car to look at his purchase.

"Sorry there neighbor. Let me open the garage door for you."

Herb pulled up on the garage door handle and whistled appreciatively. "Say that's a pretty impressive set up you got there Drake." Herb continued as he looked at the shelves and their contents all nicely organized.

"Thanks Herb." Drake wheezed staggering into the garage with the awkward load balanced precariously in both arms. Putting the rack against the wall he moved back a step and said." I'll think I'll ask Launchpad to help me assemble it later."

Herb grabbed the hanging remote and offered. "Let me lower the door for you there Drake."

Drake went into panic mode as he realized that Herb was randomly pushing the buttons. "Herb wait, let me show you how it works."

Unfortunately he was a little late. He dodged and danced frantically trying to avoid getting conked by the moving shelves while Herb watched bemusedly.

"Say Drake Gosalyn must get her athletic talents from you huh? You almost avoided all of those things, why if you hadn't gotten hooked by that there fishing rod you probably would have gotten out without a scratch. Here let me help you unwind that line." Herb grabbed the broken fishing pole and tightened the line winding around Drakes battered form.

Drake's eyes bulged slightly as he gasped. "No, thanks Herb I can get it." Drake moved frantically backwards toward the garage door. I'll just get the scissors from the kitchen and I'll be all set."

"Well, I'll see you and Gosalyn and Launchpad tomorrow at the BBQ then right Drake?"

Desperate to escape and restore his airway Drake agreed. "Sure, Sure Herb anything, we'll be over around noon okay? I really have to go now. Have Binkie send Gosalyn home whenever she gets done catching up with Honker." He gagged and panted pulling the monofilament from around his bill.

Herb laughed easily and slapped Drake on the shoulder staggering him. "Yea, That Gosalyn is a sweetie for sure. You know I think these last few days are the most they've been apart since you moved here. Don't worry Drake we'll send her home after supper."

Launchpad came out of the house to see what was going on and staggered into Drake's bruised body.

"Golly Drake what happened? See you later Herb."

"See you tomorrow at the BBQ Launchpad." Herb waved as he went toward his driveway. "I've got to return our RV so I can get our deposit returned. My Binkums is a terror about things like that."

"Herb dear," Called the previously mentioned terror from her place on the driveway. "You need to finish cleaning out the RV. Tank, get over here and take these dishes."

She adjusted the fit of her blue fifty's style house dress and fixed her oldest son with a stern glare.

"But mom," Tank whined." Honker isn't helping anymore."

"You just leave your brother alone Francis." She continued sternly. "Honker has a guest."

"A guest, It's just Gosalyn from next door. She should help too."

"Nonsense, Tank. You just help your father while I fix dinner. I'll bet poor Mr. Mallard will appreciate a home cooked casserole, the dear has so much to do taking care of little Gosalyn and that nice Launchpad."

Meanwhile Gosalyn had dragged Honker to his room and was telling him all about being grounded and then about her Quack Fu lessons which had started today.

"Honest Honker, I thought dad would be angry about my closet, you know how he hates it when my room looks lived in." She gestured dramatically toward her house and continued sounding a lot like her dad in drama queen mode.

"But instead we organized the garage and he made this awesome shelf system for the camping gear and my sports stuff and then he took me to the training place and we met this teacher. He's from Hong Kong and you know what Honk? I think he knows dad. Dad doesn't remember him, or so he says,"

She paused for breath and continued. "But he offered us some green tea and sat talking for like fifteen or twenty minutes all about Hong Kong and how glad he was to see dad again and stuff. He says that he's giving us a family discount. I'm not sure why though, I doubt dad would risk anyone knowing he's a level three black belt. I found out that the teacher is called a Sensei and I HAVE to call him that."

She rolled her eyes and suddenly the mischief in her face was almost blinding. Honker stepped back and looked around for the bad guys he knew had to be in his closet for her to look that way.

"Um Gos If you and your dad are getting along so great, why are you looking like that?"

"Like what Honk?" She asked innocently. "Well, like you're about to do something that will get us into LOTS of trouble. That's what." He replied firmly.

"No, No Honker. This is dad's idea. You want to be my sidekick when we fight crime AND you already have helped me and dad out AND you know we need training right? "

"Well…. Yes, but Gosalyn…."He stuttered to a confused halt."

"Then come on we'll talk to your mom and dad."

He was carried by her enthusiasm all the way into their kitchen. Binkie Muddlefoot was dressed in her usual pearls and sensible dress looking like the contented housewife she was and had put a frilled apron over her skirt to fix dinner in.

"Hi Mrs. Muddlefoot, do you like my outfit?"

Binkie turned from her refrigerator and looked in surprise at Gosalyn who was actually performing a spin as if she was showing off a frilly dress. Taken aback Binkie stuttered uncertainly.

"Why yes dear. It's new isn't it? "She asked a bit confused by Gosalyn's request.

"Oh yes. My dad got it for me today." Gosalyn answered with pride. "It's for my Quack Fu class. My dad says I should know how to defend myself and that the mental discipline and physical training will help me concentrate in school. The teacher says that Quack Fu is good for building self confidence too."

Mrs. Muddlefoot managed to insert a word in edgewise and steered Gosalyn and Honker to the table.

"That's wonderful I'm sure Gosalyn dear. Sit down now and I'll serve the casserole, here dear put this tuna surprise on the table too. Herb, Tank, come to dinner."

As they ate Gosalyn was careful to use her best manners so Mrs. Muddlefoot would be happy. "You know Mr. Muddlefoot, Honker could use Quack Fu lessons too."

"What's that little lady?" Herb asked as he finished his berry pie.

"Honker is always getting picked on; I thought maybe he could take Quack Fu lessons with me. Honker could come with me to my next class and see if he likes it and I could ask if he could join." She finished breathlessly.

Mr. and Mrs. Muddlefoot looked surprised. Mrs. Muddlefoot saw Gosalyn's anxiety and gave her husband a significant glance as Honker actually looked up from his plate. His dad asked." Well son, do you want to try this Quacky Fu?"

"It's Quack Fu sir and I…." He felt Gosalyn nudge him under the table and he saw her looking anxiously at him. He straightened in his chair and nodded firmly.

"Well then we'll have Mr. Mallard take us to the school and talk with Gosalyn's instructor." decided Mrs. Muddlefoot giving Gosalyn a reassuring smile. "It can't hurt to try it and no knowledge is ever wasted after all. This way, I can ask this teacher about his safety practices and find out about the cost and such too."

Mr. Muddlefoot smiled at Gosalyn and got up from the table. "It looks like that's settled then. You'd better get along home Gosalyn and we'll see you and your Dad and Launchpad tomorrow at the BBQ okay?"

She gave both of Honkers' surprised parents' hugs and waved to Honker. "Bye See you tomorrow Honkman."

Mrs. Muddlefoot smiled at Honker and said. "Now Honker dear, this might be just what you need. A little formal exercise and a chance to learn self defense could be just what the Dr. ordered to help build your confidence. But if you decide you don't want to do this you just let me know and we'll see about a nice summer camp or something later alright?"

Honker sighed. Gosalyn always seemed to overwhelm him and get him into situations he'd never get into on his own. Then he grinned up at his mom and gave her a hug as he realized something else. Gosalyn always managed to get them out of almost as much trouble as she got them into.

Since she had become his best friend his life had been a lot more exciting and a lot better in other ways too. If this really was Mr. Mallard's way of starting their training at least it was in a classroom of sorts and it didn't involve and criminals or anything so it was bound to work out okay. Especially considering how overly protective Mr. Mallard and his mom were.

Feeling a lot more settled about the whole thing, Honker went up to his room with a tiny bit of bounce in his step. His dad noticed and gave his younger son a fond hug goodnight and winked at him as he said.

"I'm glad to see you trying something new son. And don't you fret, I'm sure it'll be fun. That little mischief next door is just as glad you are her friend as you are she is your friend."

Honker looked at his dad in shock and then ran upstairs turning a little pink with embarrassment. "Goodnight dad."

Smiling fondly at his youngest duckling Herb replied, "Goodnight son."

"Tank, it's time you were getting ready for bed too." called Mrs. Muddlefoot. She emerged from the kitchen holding several quackerware dishes.

"Gosalyn left in such a hurry I didn't get the chance to send her father and Launchpad anything. Herb dear will you see to the boys while I take these over? Since Drake is raising Gosalyn with no one to help but Launchpad I always like to make sure they get a little something homemade once in a while. I'm sure Drake loves cabbage and broccoli casserole and of course my baked tuna surprise is always such a hit, I'd hate for them to have to eat something from a can."

"Of course Binkums the boys and I will be fine for a bit. Why don't you take them the last of the pie too and you can make some of your delicious Jell-O mold for the BBQ?" Herb added with a grin rubbing his stomach appreciatively.

"He, heh, He, heh Binkie giggled." Oh Herb you charmer of course I will." Binkie beamed at him smiling. "I'll just put the pie in one of your number four rectangular models and be right back."

Gosalyn ran home to find her dad trying to repair a fishing rod in the living room and Launchpad sitting on the chair taking glue off his hands and aviators cap.

"Hey dad when we go to the Muddlefoot's tomorrow they are going to talk to you about Honker coming with me to Quack Fu okay?"

He gestured distractedly "Sure Gos, Whatever." He glanced up as the front doorbell rang. "Could you get that Gos? Launchpad and I are kind of busy."

She went to the door to find Mrs. Muddlefoot standing there with leftover casserole and pie. "Here you go Drake dear." She gushed." Gosalyn was so excited about her new class with our little Honker she forgot to bring these to you.

Drake glanced up to see Binkie handing Gosalyn the leftovers. He started to get up but Binkie interrupted him.

"Now, Drake don't get up I see you are busy. You and Launchpad enjoy your dinner and I'll see you tomorrow, alright? We should be starting about noon but you are more than welcome even earlier. If you come by about eleven that will give the children time to play while we talk about this Quack Fu class of Gosalyn's. Goodnight Gosalyn dear."

She patted Gosalyn on the head while she was juggling the containers of food and went home before anyone could say anything.

Drake realized that he had missed something and carefully set the fishing rod down to give Gosalyn his soon to be patented parental LOOK. Which, unfortunately for him; he apparently hadn't perfected yet since it bounced off her countering innocent daughter look and made him sigh fondly and go to take the leftovers from her before she dropped them.

Launchpad grinned as he finished removing the glue from his aviators' cap carefully hiding his amusement as he watched Gosalyn go into her full adorable daughter routine. Her eyes got big and she showed her dad her pouty little bill and asked innocently. "Is something wrong dad?"

Drake made a valiant effort and resisted her long enough to say. "I don't know yet but if there is something wrong I'm betting you had a hand in it little Missy."

She smiled up at him and said. "I wasn't trying to cause trouble dad, or do anything wrong; I just was trying to get the Muddlefoots to let Honker take Quack Fu lessons with me. Mrs. Muddlefoot and Honker are going with us to see the Sensei after school Monday. You get to take us so she can talk to him about safety and stuff."

Drake was nodding as he followed along with her explanation, then suddenly the meaning of her words sunk in. "WHAT?" He shrieked. "I have to take Binkie Muddlefoot to your Quack FU class and introduce her to your teacher? What if he's right and I DO know him? He can't find out about…." Drake was by now gesturing dramatically as he expounded and was interrupted by his daughter who was calmly ignoring his reaction.

"Oh Dad, it won't be that bad." Gosalyn pointed out flinging herself onto the sofa. "Besides she wants to know more about this before she lets Honker do it and what better way than to ask right?"

She smiled sweetly and continued. "Besides it's not like He's going to know about your Darkwing identity. He called you Drake. Remember? He thinks you met in Hong Kong, and you've never even been there right?"

Drake looked uncomfortable and sat back on the sofa handing the cabbage casserole to Launchpad and opening the tuna one so he could eat without really noticing what he was doing. Launchpad went to the kitchen and came back with forks handing one to DW who accepted it without really seeing it.

Gosalyn stared at her dad who was looking like he'd been hit on the head with an anvil. "Actually Gosalyn I was out of the country for about three years, and I Was in Hong Kong. But I don't remember meeting anyone named Ping Dow Fat. There were a lot of people living in the temple complex and most of them never spoke to me since I was an outsider."

Drake's voice had acquired a distant tone as he related this startling news to his now attentive sidekick and fascinated daughter.

"Wow! That sounds like a plot for a late night movie Dad. How did you end up in a temple in Hong Kong?"

Drake smiled ruefully and admitted with a sigh. "Well you remember what Agent G said about my not using a regular gun right?'

"He said it was one of the reasons you were never made a regular S.H.U.S.H. operative right?" Launchpad asked.

"That's right Launchpad. But it wasn't the only reason. I passed all the intelligence requirements, I had my high school diploma and I scored well enough on the aptitude and general knowledge stuff but I couldn't stand being chained to a book of regulations. I kept seeing other ways to do things and I couldn't keep my beak shut, I didn't have the academic credentials to go into R and D and I sure didn't want to be stuck in a laboratory while someone else fought the bad guys so there wasn't a lot of room for me to fit in."

He paused to ruffle Gosalyn's hair and grinned at Launchpad. "I also happen to be quite reasonable when I think I am right." He laughed out loud as both Launchpad and Gosalyn looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm teasing guys. I never thought this would come up and I am not sure how to tell you this okay?"

He got up looking more than a little uncomfortable and stared out the window at the darkness. "I don't suppose I can stop here can I?"

He turned to look at his family and to his surprise Launchpad replied. "Well DW, by the time I had heard of you; you were in St. Canard and were already a crime fighter. I never asked about where or when you got your training. I figured you would tell me if you ever wanted me to know besides you don't know a lot about my past either except that I used to pilot for Mr. Mc D. and of course you knew I was a pilot because you fell into my airstrip. If you want to stop I can respect that but I have to admit I am curious."

He looked at Gosalyn who was almost vibrating with curiosity her eyes had become huge and she was clearly about to explode. In spite of that though she just held her breath and waited to see if he would continue. Drake smiled more naturally as he came back over to sit on the couch beside her. He whispered in her ear.

"Breathe Gos, I won't tell you everything tonight but I will tell you a little bit more okay?"

He smiled at her and continued in his regular voice. "I knew some street fighting but I hadn't had any real martial arts training. I was athletic by the time I finished high school but I never played any sport well enough to care about it much. So when it came to the basic fighting skills S.H.U.S.H. expects from their recruits I was really surprised to find I could keep up fairly easily."

He sighed and shook his head slightly. "Unfortunately this translated into a difficult attitude with the whole S.H.U.S.H. way of doing things. So when I was brought up on disciplinary charges I thought I was going to be washed out of the recruitment program. Instead I was told I was being offered the chance to finish my training overseas and I went with a group of senior agents to Hong Kong. One of whom was First Agent Grizzlikof."

He grinned like the Cheshire Cat as Launchpad stared. "Of course he wasn't first agent then, but he was still senior to me by at least five years, probably more; and I am not sure he approved of my getting another chance. I was an embarrassment to him I think. But he IS a professional and he delivered me to the Zen Dow temple in Hong Kong and the Grand Master there took over my training."

Gosalyn was staring at her dad in amazement. "You were almost thrown out of S.H.U.S.H. because of disciplinary charges? What did you do wrong dad? "

Drake sighed and said carefully. "I won't tell you everything tonight okay Gos. Some of my past I don't want to tell anyone. There are some things in my head I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy much less the people I love. But for purposes of this story, let's just say I fought some of the other recruits outside of the training ring and got caught okay?"

Launchpad carefully closed his beak and then said." DW, did you say the Grand Master of a Zen Dow temple taught you Quack Fu? "

"Actually he took charge of my training and me for almost three years. I actually learned from several people besides him while I was there and I have to admit it was almost one of the hardest things I ever did. Not the least of which is because he wouldn't let me speak for over a month after I got there. Mostly I think it was a test to see if I had the discipline for him to even bother with me."

"They don't usually teach foreigners DW. " Launchpad pointed out.

"I know LP. But I never found out why they agreed to let me stay there or why the Master agreed to take me on. The one time I asked he looked disappointed and told me I should be able to see it for myself. Then he sent me to another teacher for almost six months so when I got back I never asked him again."

He moved restlessly around the living room and continued. "Anyway when I got to come back to St. Canard I had learned a lot of things recruits at the academy don't use or need, at least according to them. Like how to move in shadows and how to fight outnumbered and live and of course while they are taught some martial arts and self defense, most agents rely on guns not stealth or unconventional strategies and tactics."

He looked unhappy again and finished with. "I have always had a fascination with specialized equipment like my buzz saw cuff links and I think making my gas gun able to fire a lot of different payloads makes it a lot more versatile than a regular gun. But I am still a maverick I guess. I passed all the certification for being an S.H.U.S.H. operative except firearms operation and even though I wanted to be an agent of the law and justice I just couldn't fire a gun. Even though people use them to defend themselves, all a gun is really for is killing and I can't do that."

He actually flinched as he said that and Launchpad started to interrupt, but Drake gestured for him to wait and continued quietly." It's okay Launchpad, you and Gosalyn deserve to hear this."

He moved back to the couch and sat next to Gosalyn again to finish his narrative. She responded by snuggling next to him and putting her arms around him in a hug. " I started trying to fight street crime on my own and I discovered from city building contracts that the Audubon Bay bridge had hollow support towers to reduce the weight and cost I think. I started assembling my lair inside the towers so I would have a base that was close to the city but out of sight since the police and city officials didn't really like my interfering without regulating and licensing."

Drake laughed at himself as he continued. "I have to admit I was shocked clean out of my costume when the first flashquack prototype showed up. J. Gander never asked me about anything he just acted as if I was an independent agent. He told me that my basic salary was direct deposited in my bank account and offered me equipment to test and offered me bonuses if I'd accept independent missions."

"I'd come back from a night of patrolling and find parts and manuals and even textbooks and stuff. I had gotten used to only having about four hours sleep at a time so I studied a lot of different subjects, different sciences and crime solving techniques that kind of thing. I also practiced catching as many criminals as I could and trying to solve as many different kinds of crimes as I could. The more I learned the less I knew though. I got really cocky and overconfident."

He shared a huge grin with Gosalyn and reached over to nudge Launchpad on the arm. "Of course after that I met up with Launchpad. "He gave Gosalyn a fierce squeeze and smiled tenderly at her. "And of course I was blessed with you little miss mischief and here we are."

He glanced at his watch and said. "I know this isn't the usual sort of bedtime story but it IS bedtime Gosalyn." Gosalyn grimaced a little and then said reluctantly, "That's okay dad; can you come tuck me in?"

Drake smiled fondly at her and replied, "Of course Gos, I'll be up in a bit okay?"

Gosalyn added in a mischievous tone, "Goodnight Launchpad. Don't think this gets you out of going to the Muddlefoots tomorrow Dad." She grinned." If I have to learn math and history and boring stuff like that, you have to go to the Muddlefoots." She stuck her tongue out and hugged him before dashing up the stairs.

"Heh I guess I'd better hit the hay too DW." Launchpad grinned at Drake and continued. "I knew you were a hero Drake. I am proud to be your sidekick and I am glad we make a difference to St. Canard. By the way, remind me tomorrow to tell you about the rumors I heard at Barnstormers okay? It might not be anything but I have a feeling that it might tie in with the trouble Gyro is hoping to be wrong about."

Drake looked stunned at this bout of confidence from Launchpad but he managed to pull himself together and replied. "Sure thing LP, that will be something to distract me from Binkie's efforts to tell me how to make Gosalyn more feminine anyway."

_Well here is another chapter so please review and enjoy I should have a lot more action soon Irual_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters places and concepts that are found in Ducktales, Talespin, and Darkwing Duck cartoons. I am only a humble fan that misses seeing these old friends in new adventures and so am making this one up. This is for fun not profit so please enjoy and review if possible. Thank you._

_Also if you have already read the first three chapters please look them over again because they have been updated and the villains have been added in. It's earlier than I planned but I needed to give them some space too and I appreciate your patience and understanding thank you Irual_

Ma Beagle stared at Bigtime in disbelief, "How can it be so hard to get feathers from a duck? He's been at the grand opening of McDuck's Ice cream parlor and the rebuilt mall in St. Canard and he's also been at the bin every day. WHY haven't you made any progress?"

She eyed her eldest son who cautiously backed up and stuttered." Take it easy MA, we are trying but with the rap sheets we have it's like the cops are on us before we can get anywhere. The coppers in St. Canard are on high alert or something."

Ma Beagle snapped. "Well then take them here where we have the advantage of home territory."

Bankjob sighed and braced himself for a prolonged butt whoopin'. "But Ma, you know how hard it is to pass within a hundred yards of that bin."

Ma snarled incoherently and pulled out her favorite old school Tommy gun." I don't want any more excuses Bankjob. You take Burger, Bouncer and Baggy with you and get those feathers before the end of the week you here me?"

Bankjob managed to yell out, "yes Ma." As he ran for cover, amid a hail of bullets that were fortunately being aimed high; he grabbed the three brothers Ma 'suggested'. He also grabbed Bullseye and Bebop for good measure. Then they took off for one of the emergency hideouts at one of the older warehouses in the industrial section of Duckburg to make plans.

-----

Launchpad leaned in close to Drake lowering his voice. They sat together at one of the tables on the Muddlefoot's patio.

"I'm telling you Drake, this is really serious; those pilots were more than simply nervous about the usual air pirates. Khan Industries doesn't hire just anyone. All the members of the Panthros Squadron are elite fliers. Most of them are ex military. These two weren't cargo pilots either; they fly protection for the cargo in fighter jets. "

"Kahn Industries has some of the best private recruitment in R & D for aeronautics AND they buy military surplus equipment then modify it in addition to their own designs. One of their specialists, Jaden Fox; used to chat with me back when I did maintenance on our bi planes back home. Really old designs like bi planes and 1900 era fighters were his hobby."

Drake sighed and tried to interrupt. "But Launchpad, Why would Shere Kahn Industries pilots be in this part of the world?" Launchpad temporarily ignored this question to continue with his point.

"He used to tell me about Kahn Industries. The only reason Shere Kahn isn't considered as rich as Mr. Mc Duck is because he makes sure to stay low profile except in the South Pacific rim and Asia. If something is targeting him AND Mr. Mc Ducks' interests in Europe then I think Gyro is underestimating the danger."

" Okay LP, I can see that, but Shere Kahn is mostly worldwide shipping and distribution, I could see it if it was a specific cargo type or route but you said those pilots were just nervous over rumors."

"It's that they were afraid to go back to their assignments DW. Pilots like them don't just weird out. They are company veterans. According to Mc Gillacutty they aren't the only set of Kahn pilots to want out of the European routes. He told me the Italian peninsula is worse than the Bermuda triangle for Kahn planes and ships. Only about one in three shipments have made it to their destination in the last month."

"It's been kept strictly hush, hush but if this keeps up Kahn Industries is going to have to go public with this and that could destabilize all kinds of manufacturing. The economic breakdown will hit here too since there is so much global crossover. That's why those pilots were passing through St. Canard. They were being rotated back to the Asian routes to pick up more equipment. "

Launchpad quieted as Binkie bustled up to the umbrella equipped lawn furniture and handed him a party tray with a lemonade carafe and cups on it. She smiled at them both and looked over her shoulder at Herb who was trying to re-light the grill wearing a large bandage on his head.

"Remember Herb 'Safety First' I'll just get the extinguisher for you. Maybe you should let Drake light the grill for you dear. Mr. Launchpad, would you serve the lemonade? Try not to spill it in the BBQ grill this time alright?"

Gosalyn was racing by just then with a soccer ball. Drake sprang up to intercept the tray as it wobbled and teetered. Launchpad had honestly thought Binkie would hand the tray to Drake in order to avoid having to clean up another mess.

"Here LP let me take that for you."

He winked at his sidekick and the two of them made sure to make a big show of struggling to give Drake a chance to whisper to Gosalyn so that the Muddlefoots wouldn't be suspicious of what they had done to save Tank and Herb from a bad accident.

Drake moved so that Gosalyn would have to dodge or hit him as she moved the ball past him toward Tank. "Whoa! Watch it Gosalyn." He said loudly.

Then he whispered to her as he and Launchpad tussled with the tray and she bumped them both. "Try and keep Tank and Honker away from Herb okay Gos? I'm not eager to push our luck today one accident was enough."

She was being energetically chased by Honker who was actually falling a bit behind in spite of himself. Tank waited by the goal net to try and stop her from scoring.

She winked and flashed them both a thumbs up and said loudly. "Coming through dad; Come on Honk, I'll wait for you by the net." Launchpad grinned as he saw Gosalyn actually slow down and begin to perform fancy foot passes with the ball as she taunted Tank.

Drake smiled proudly at the sight of his little girl's skills and let go of the tray as Honker stumbled past the danger zone of the grill and went staggering over to the net. Honker was actually was doing very well, for him anyway; in that he wasn't panting very hard and his glasses were in fact still perched securely on his beak.

Tank yelled angrily. "You'd better stop her Honker!" He pounded his right fist into his left palm and attempted to look menacing. Unfortunately Honker flinched, not Gosalyn who sighed and drove the ball past Tank with a vicious right footed goal kick over his head as he glared at his brother.

"It's no use to blame Honker Tank, you weren't watching the ball. If you really want to make the middle school varsity squad you HAVE to pay attention. "She scolded.

In Launchpad's defense the first time he had spilled the tray it had been to douse the coals so that Drake would have more time to react before the hot, kettle shaped, metal bottom of the grill rolled and hurt Tank.

Fortunately his now habitual disguise of being a klutz had once again saved the day. He was actually quite proud of how well he could pull off seemingly random clumsiness on a moments notice when he had to now.

Launchpad thought about his life in the last year as he watched Gosalyn showing Honker how to control the ball. Drake had asked him about his being accident prone about a month after they had agreed to work together, just after Launchpad had installed the crash holds and safety harnesses DW had asked for. Launchpad still had to grin as he remembered how Drake had TRIED to be casual about his discomfort with the whole crashing thing.

Being older than Drake by several years, having all his experiences adventuring and having a very forgiving nature and laid back outlook certainly helped them get along though. DW really was still relearning his social skills. Being so alone for so long had actually made him forget some of the social niceties.

It wasn't that he was really selfish or as if he tried to be abrasive, it was just that he always seemed to put his big foot in his beak and then had to chew on it before DW figured it out ; but he really could be very thoughtful, especially of his sidekick and Gos.

Over the past year or so they had grown very close and Darkwing had learned to value Launchpad's advice as well as his help both as Drake and as Darkwing.

All in all his biggest faults were his pride and his ego but he really made an effort to avoid those pitfalls most of the time, especially as Drake. Usually once he realized he was getting out of control he tried to leash himself in. After getting his beak bashed in or letting a criminal get the better of him anyway.

It had always seemed to happen that Launchpad just naturally gravitated to crashing anything even himself. He actually used to find it kind of embarrassing, especially back home in the stunt show. Even as a very young child he had been a bit of a disaster.

Until they had come up with the idea to work this tendency of his into a kind of technique to distract people so that they could accomplish their objectives without blowing their cover, mainly when DW was dressed as Drake; Launchpad had been afraid that Drake would change his mind and send him away.

Especially after the first time his being accident prone had caused problems on patrol, instead though Drake had begun showing him how to notice details and to use his natural strength and size to fight so they could back each other up. It had taken a lot of hard work but together they had drilled and practiced until either of them could use almost anything as some kind of tool or weapon to distract people.

It was exhausting having to practice all the time but now it was almost automatic, making it look accidental was the real trick… Unfortunately they tended to have varying degrees of success, but at least DW was getting hurt less since he was paying attention to his skills in order to teach them to Launchpad.

By now, even S.H.U.S.H. operatives almost expected to see Launchpad do something klutzy anytime he was around. When they were watching him, they were usually not watching DW; at least not as closely.

The only one who was likely not taken in was J. Gander Hooter. That old owl was too canny for him not to realize what they were doing. He had to shake his head in admiration at the thought of Hooter.

It had been Hooter who had recruited him to stand in for that missing agent and afterwards had offered him the position as auxiliary personnel so he would have resources and backup to help watch over Mr. Mc D and his family.

His already being hired as Mr. Mc Duck's pilot had given him a natural cover and having that extra back up to protect the people he cared about had been what decided him to sign on with S.H.U.S.H. officially. He HAD been surprised to find Gyro was his senior contact in Duckburg though.

Even though he had been accident prone, J. Gander had to have noticed that he tended to be more of a disaster area now. It wasn't that different from being Darkwing Decoy except he didn't have to learn martial arts to do it, he was taking advantage of his own skills when he was creating distractions and misdirecting attention this way.

Launchpad grinned broadly as he thought of something truly scary. Since he already had some fighting skills and experience he and Drake had agreed that sparring would hone his self defense skills for now, but once Gos began to acquire some basic moves she would expect to participate in their drills too.

Once that happened Drake was really in for trouble. Gosalyn's natural talents for mischief and high energy level were pretty impressive now. With some detective and martial arts skills behind them she was going to be hard to keep up with.

Becoming a crime fighter was definitely different than he had thought it would be when he had decided to move to St. Canard. It had hurt to leave Duckburg and the McDuck's', but Gizmoduck hadn't really needed his help; not against the beagle boys or in defending Duckburg. Gradually even adventuring had become less and less satisfying.

He had wanted more than anything to really make a difference but he had felt ineffectual and sort of useless after a while. Even crashing Mr. McDuck's' planes had become almost boring.

Until the day he had been delivering some parts to Gyro's lab and had seen a television broadcast from St. Canard about the masked vigilante Darkwing Duck. The idea of helping someone fight crime that actually needed him had been too much to resist.

He had begun researching the Masked Mallard and had discovered that he had no super powers and no one to help him. Despite his fairly negative press coverage, all his exploits had been focused on catching law breakers and protecting people so he had decided to become Darkwing's sidekick. Of course at the time he hadn't known that Director Hooter was recruiting Drake, although that did explain why he had gotten so little resistance from Gyro about leaving.

He had confessed his secret building project and his ambitions to the inventor about eighteen months before leaving. The Thunderquack had been all his build but thanks to Gyro, and S.H.U.S.H. he had had access to top grade materials and components some were even experimental.

He smiled to himself as he recalled that there should be a shipment of new parts and tools at the tower sometime next week. With Gosalyn going back to school on Monday he would have time to sort and research things before she wanted to help him. That meant anything truly dangerous or hard to replace could be safe while she tinkered and learned.

That should cut back on his clean up time which could only be a blessing. If crime didn't pick up soon Drake was going to run out of projects and then he'd drive them all nuts.

It had taken over a year to build the Thunderquack and to make arrangements with S.H.U.S.H. to leave Mr. McDuck's security detail. When he had first been shown around the tower and had seen Hooter on the flash quack he'd been careful to act as if he'd never met Hooter before.

It would have violated his security clearance to have broken cover and told Drake he already worked for S.H.U.S.H.; thank goodness Director Hooter had played along. Since Drake hadn't officially signed on until he had gotten out of the hospital it meant that Launchpad was actually senior to Drake as a regular operative.

Since Darkwing was the founder of an official auxiliary team and had earned his own top clearance it didn't matter now and had never really mattered to Launchpad anyway. He had gotten around the issue by 'volunteering' to learn S.H.U.S.H.s' procedures and handle the paperwork as part of his duty's as a sidekick and Drake had never realized that Launchpad had already known most of it.

He still remembered how anxious Drake had been to impress Director Hooter. He'd have to be careful about how he told Drake about his background. If Drake actually knew that he technically had seniority as an agent it might hurt his feelings.

After that confession last night he knew he'd made the right decision in not mentioning his previous connection to S.H.U.S.H. earlier. Now that Drake had trusted him enough to open up about his past, maybe the opportunity would come up to tell him a little more about his own.

Mrs. Muddlefoot had looked surprised and a little shocked when she had come out of the kitchen to find Launchpad and Drake busily pulling Herb upright while Gosalyn was helping Tank to his feet beside the overturned grill. Honker had been busy making sure none of the coals rolled onto the lawn by dousing the entire grill and spilled charcoal with the hose.

She had been rather frightened to see the potentially dangerous mess but had accepted their story of how Launchpad had tripped coming out of the kitchen while balancing the tray and had staggered down the stairs onto the patio knocking over the grill spilling the lemonade in the process.

In reality though the stand for the base of the grill had become unstable when the screws had become loose in one of the tripod of legs and the grill had fallen over. Unfortunately it had done so right as Drake and the children had been going by headed for the goal.

At least Drake had been right there to shove Herb away from the spilled and burning coals, in his hurry though he'd pushed at a bad angle and Herb had hit his head on the grill accessory table that was to hold the burgers for prepping.

Quick action by Darkwing in shoving Herb aside had saved him from being burned, and fortunately Tank hadn't realized that he'd been moved clear with a martial art's hold and throw that had gotten him out of the way of the scattered coals; because he had been staring at Launchpad's antics as he' accidentally' doused the flames with the lemonade.

This was why Herb and Binkie were now trying to restart the grill with fresh charcoal. Binkie thought the leg had come loose when Launchpad tipped it over but it had needed maintenance. Launchpad had fixed it tightening all the screws for her before setting the grill up again and sitting down with Drake.

By then Drake had needed a break from playing soccer with the kids. It was good practice for him to act as if he had only average ability and just kick the ball a little. Sometimes when he hadn't practiced his alter ego a lot he tended to let things slip and sooner or later someone was bound to notice. The only bad thing was they would likely be another hour or more cooking before they could eat and it was almost noon now.

Launchpad smiled knowingly at Drake who grinned back while straightening the glasses on the table so he could keep an eye on Mr. and Mrs. Muddlefoot as they puttered around the grill.

"Listen LP, I know it's getting late and Gos has been racing around for twenty minutes with that soccer ball. She should be plenty hungry soon. I happen to have stopped by the grocery store on the way home yesterday and there are some snack chips and nuts in the car. Why don't you bring them over and we'll see how long we can hold out before begging for Jell-O mold? I remembered how much you like candied corn chips so I got those too."

"Oh boy DW that's great I'm getting hungry myself." Launchpad hurried to get the snacks and settled back in his chair again to listen as Binkie began to ask Drake about Quack Fu.

Three hours later all the burgers had been eaten and the few remaining scraps of side dishes had been finished off by the combined efforts of three hungry, active children, Launchpad and of course Herb Muddlefoot.

"That was delicious Mrs. Muddlefoot."

"Why thank you Launchpad." Binkie beamed. Reminded of his manners, and the need to give Gosalyn a good example to follow; Drake spoke up.

"Yes Binkie your Jell-O mold is wonderfully filling."

He turned to Herb and offered a hand shake adding manfully through clenched teeth." I just love how you grill those coconut burgers there Herb." Herb beamed at him and clapped him on the shoulder with a forgiving smile as he rubbed his head.

"Thanks Drake, it's always a pleasure to grill for people who appreciate good burgers."

"Listen I AM really sorry I kind of panicked there."

Drake continued with a strained smile. He forced out the apology because in order to protect his secret he HAD to pretend to be average so even though he HAD done almost exactly what he'd intended he had to eat his pride or else risk Herb or Binkie realizing that he had purposely attempted to save them and had done so using his fast reflexes and in a heroic manner. Besides he HAD caused Herb to bump his head, so an apology was sort of needed.

Drake added, "I didn't want you or Launchpad to get burned and I am afraid I overdid it when I shoved you."

Herb replied smiling good-naturedly, "Oh, that's alright neighbor. Better a bump on the head than a night in the emergency room. You know you and Gos and Launchpad are always welcome."

Herb agitated Drake bodily as he pumped Drakes' hand up and down in a vigorous shaking motion. Drake extracted his hand and wincing turned to his daughter expectantly.

She looked surprised for a second but at her dad's "Ahem…" She jumped in with." Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Muddlefoot, the BBQ was delicious." She peeked at her dad who grinned and gave her a thumb's up sign.

Binkie smiled at the two of them fondly and said. "You are quite welcome Gosalyn dear. It's so nice that you are practicing your manners and being so ladylike." She gushed. "You know Drake, I think this class idea of your may be just what the children need. I think I will see about signing Tank up too he needs exercise."

"What?" All three children squawked in surprise.

Tank objected, "Mom I don't want to be stuck in some baby class!"

Binkie Muddlefoot fixed her eldest son with a warning look as she replied serenely, "Nonsense, Tank. The discipline will do you good and if you try it and don't like it I'll take you with me to Jazzercise. I'll join you after school to pick up the children and we can go talk to the instructor alright Drake?"

Bowing to the inevitable Drake smiled and nodded. He waved to Herb who was grinning as he put away the grill.

Herb waved and said, "See you later neighbor."

Tank paled at the mention of accompanying his mom to Jazzercise. "Ack, I mean sure mom." Both Honker and Gosalyn sighed knowing that they were stuck with Tank in their Quack Fu class for the foreseeable future.

Launchpad was just shutting the front door of their house when a flash quack zoomed in. Drake squawked in surprise and dove for his spare hat and mask in the coat closet as Gosalyn dodged behind the couch and Launchpad closed the door so no one would see the little robotic messenger. Darkwing came rushing out of the closet and punched the button and the little screen in the lid of the flash quack flickered to life.

The tiny face of Director Hooter looked worried as he greeted DW. "Ah there you are Darkwing. We need your help again. I know this is unusual but it seems I need to contact one of the Justice Ducks and the flashquack can't get through."

Darkwing looked concerned and demanded. "Which one of the team is out of contact Director Hooter?"

Hooter actually looked uncomfortable for a moment and then said firmly. "I'm afraid it's Morgana Macabre Darkwing."

"You need to get in touch with Morgana?" He asked. "She told me Monday she was going to visit her family, but she should have come back by now." Darkwing exclaimed in surprise. Suddenly worried he started for the phone without realizing he was moving.

Hooter sighed and looked as though he had a massive headache coming on. "I see, usually I like to get as much information together as I can before I brief field operatives. That's why I was going to contact Miss Macabre first. Well then; could you as the head of the Justice Ducks ask her to come here to my office as soon as possible? I need you too Darkwing. This situation is definitely something our regular agents are out of their depth with, Hooter out."

The flashquack darted away out the window and Darkwing went right to the phone. Both Gosalyn and Launchpad attempted to ask him questions but he held up a hand in a 'wait' gesture and finished dialing Morgana's number. He tapped an impatient foot and restlessly paced the length of the cord as it rang.

Across the bridge, in a spooky, Gothic style three story house; the phone's incessant ringing woke the inhabitants. Morgana stepped carefully out of her bedroom. Normally her pale completion and hourglass figure combined with her dark green eyes to make her incredibly alluring and attractive.

Even without her usual grooming and wardrobe she could easily turn any normal's head. Even a few monster men found her interesting and attractive, but none of them fascinated her like Darkwing did. From the moment they had seen one another there had been a connection with him she had never even suspected could exist between a normal and a Monster like her. Granted she was only ¾ monster blood but she was a full sorceress after all and had been raised as a Monster so that is what she thought of herself as.

Eek and Squeak her bat familiars were clinging to the front of her flattering floor length dark rose colored robe and dark red set of pajamas. They were yawning and stretching their wings carefully, while Archie her spider shaped familiar peeked out of the robe pocket. Her night black hair with its distinctive white streak was not in it's usual up do instead it had been pulled back in a simple braid to keep it out of the way. She yawned and sighed, moving slowly and with only a fraction of her usual gliding grace as she picked up the handset sleepily.

She said, "Macabre residence, Morgana Macabre speaking."

Darkwing asked anxiously. "Morgana, are you alright?"

"Why, yes Dark. I'm fine. Why do you ask? "Morgana woke up entirely as she registered the worried tone in Darkwing's voice. They had been dating seriously for almost six months and she was getting very good at reading his emotions from his voice.

Morgana added, " I was sleeping; you know I usually don't get up before late afternoon. What's wrong?" She felt a surge of concern for him. "Why are you worried Dark?"

Drake explained, "Director Hooter tried to contact you with a flashquack message and it couldn't get to you. I thought maybe something was wrong. "

A flood of relief replaced the worry that had threatened to engulf him. He felt a surge of energy and held onto the wall by the phone. He shook his head slightly to clear it and thought to himself. It's probably an adrenaline high; I seem to be getting a lot of these strange tingles and shudders.

Maybe I should talk to one of the medical teams at S.H.U.S.H. since they have taken over our medical coverage it could be a weird injury from nerve damage or something. I've certainly been hit by enough odd weapons and experimental rays to have side effects.

Getting back to the matter at hand he asked, "Morg, why didn't you answer the flashquack?" A note of irritation had started to appear in his voice now that he knew she was okay.

She pulled herself together and asked in surprise. "Director Hooter tried to contact me? Why would he do that Dark? Usually you ask me to help you on a case even if it's connected to S.H.U.S.H."

She heard him take a deep breath then say carefully. "I don't know, but since he couldn't get in touch with you he asked me to find you and he asked if we'd go to his office right away."

She heard him take another deep breath as he added. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you and the rest of the Justice Ducks. Director Hooter has made the Justice Ducks Official Morgana."

She smiled and said warmly even though he couldn't see it and said, "Dark, that's wonderful…. Isn't it? "She asked, sensing his turmoil.

A note of some new emotion was in his voice now. It was almost a cross between pride and fear as he continued. "I guess so; I have been reminded a couple of times lately that I have separate status now as the team founder, aside from my status as an independent operative. I need to find out exactly what that entails. Maybe I can ask Hooter soon. But you know Morg, you all came to rescue me from my mistakes, I didn't found anything."

There was honest embarrassment in his voice now. "Even with my ego, I can't let Hooter think the team was my idea when it was really Launchpad and Gosalyn and you; especially not if it means being officially recognized."

Launchpad twitched sharply and started to interrupt but Darkwing fixed him with a gimlet-eyed stare that actually froze him in place. There was an honesty there that refused to be denied.

"DW, I'm…"Launchpad whispered urgently; only to see Darkwing's finger go to his lips in a shhh… motion as Morgana spoke.

"That's not entirely true Dark. You are the reason we all decided to work together to save the city. There wouldn't be a Justice Ducks team to help St. Canard without you." Her voice took on an unmistakable note of fond exasperation as she continued." You are a leader Dark, and it shows. You and I both know that Neptunia and Gizmoduck wouldn't acknowledge anyone else as their leader or follow anyone but you. Your friendship with each of us is what brought us together, especially over the last few months."

She thought back to the last time they had worked as a team with Neptunia and Steggmutt saving several cargo barges from Liquidator's plots.

She smiled and added in a slightly lower tone of voice. "You know, I am glad we have become official Dark." He suppressed a shudder of emotion as the double meaning of the sentence hit him.

Morgana continued in a more businesslike tone, "We have really done some good in the city and it's important that we are recognized so that we get the kind of legal protection and support we need. After all some places still have laws on their record books making it legal to persecute arcane practitioners."

'They do?" He asked. "I didn't know that. I'll make a note to ask Hooter about it. I don't want you to have any trouble because of me."

Morgana replied, "Well it's true. But don't get all guilty over me love; always remember my Honey-Wumpus; I turned my back on the dark path of villainy because of you. So no matter what else you may do, you have made my life better. I have felt so much more energy since I met you and being Bright Path intended makes my magic easier to do and the results are better too. Don't you feel it as well?"

Darkwing sighed as Gosalyn made gagging motions at Launchpad. He made an irritated 'go away' gesture pointing up the stairs as she giggled.

Darkwing said honestly. "Ever since I walked into your boardroom and looked into your eyes I have felt something between us Morg."

He glared at LP who took the hint and dragged Gosalyn to the kitchen. "You know that as a normal I can't feel magical energy like you do, but there is magic between us."

Suddenly caught up in his emotions and now with at least a semblance of privacy he actually had to try and stop tears from flowing down his face as he added softy." You know I love you. Don't you?"

Usually he had much better control of himself but over the past few weeks it had become much more difficult to try and hide his feelings from Morgana. He was almost unable to keep from confessing his feelings which in some ways was a very good thing since she had stopped trying to fry him every time he inadvertently offended her.

Lately he had noticed she told him more what she felt too, so maybe this was what happened in a relationship. She had also started teaching him a little about the monster culture she was raised in so he could understand her and as a result he was getting much better at avoiding insulting her. Her temper seemed to be aimed less at him too, which he was devoutly grateful for. Having to bandage magically induced burns and singes was definitely a downside to dating a sorceress with a temper and a lightning spell.

He had very little personal experience to go by. After all Drake the Dweeb hadn't precisely been a girl magnet and learning crime fighting skills hadn't exactly left him with a lot of chances to fill a little black book so he really was flying blind since he and Morgana had been dating.

Morgana gasped as a powerful wave of emotional energy hit her. Staggering slightly she placed one hand on the hallway wall and said. "I love you too. Since I met you I have truly become a much better person. No one but you has ever loved me for me. You respect me and love me for who and what I am. I can't begin to explain how rare and wonderful that is Dark my darling."

Getting a hold on her emotions she continued, " That is even more true in the Magical Realms, most magical beings are concerned with power and it's distribution in relation to themselves so being only partially magical is considered at least shameful. Sometime's I am not sure that I am glad that I have full sorceress powers. If I was only a normal I would have been cast out once I reached my majority but I wouldn't feel the need to be accepted by the monster community then. I would have been raised to know my place was in the normal realm and not feel caught between them both…." Her voice trailed off as she admitted this very private pain to her love who was taken by surprise at this admission.

Gently he offered, "But Morgana if you hadn't wanted to use your magic to make those monster mushrooms we wouldn't have met." Darkwing said hesitantly.

He shifted slightly as he suddenly felt himself getting sweaty palms , his heart rate jumped dramatically as he registered the fact that the most gorgeous woman on earth had just said she LOVED him. He felt all light-headed inside as the butterflies in his stomach jumped a couple of sizes as he realized that she trusted him with her hurts.

He tried hard to maintain his equilibrium and started to say something else when Launchpad interrupted apologetically. "Umm, I'm sorry DW."

Launchpad said, from his place in the doorway; blocking Gosalyn from leaving the kitchen." I hate to interrupt and all but Director Hooter sounded like he was in a hurry."

Darkwing snapped back into hero mode shaking off his emotional distress and said. " Sorry Morg, but LP is right; we need to get down to business. That's why director Hooter sent you a flashquack. It's how he contacts me."

Matter of factly Morgana explained, "Oh, well those toy planes can't cross the house's defenses unless you are here Dark."

Startled at this Darkwing asked, "They can't? Why not? Wait never mind that now, could you please come to Director Hooter's office as soon as you can? He actually looked upset on the screen and usually it takes something really bad to rattle him."

Morgana smiled to herself as she heard the leadership come out in his voice again. When he was acting the hero he had plenty of confidence, it was only in their personal relationship he got shy and uncertain.

She replied, "Of course Dark, but it will take a lot less magical effort and probably be quicker if you pick me up and take me to his office than if I try to spell myself there. I can portal to a place I've been of course but I've never been to your senior's workplace before."

Darkwing whacked himself dramatically on the side of his head with his free hand, "Sure Morg, I'm sorry I forgot that you haven't been to J. Gander's office before. I'll come by in about twenty or thirty minutes depending on traffic okay?"

He hung up and stated point-blank. "No, Quiverwing can't come with me to Hooter's office so don't ask. Launchpad I need you and Gosalyn to ready the Thunderquack in case we need to fly somewhere and Gos… I know you want to help but believe me, until I find out what is going on I'm not even going to risk Launchpad."

She sighed and said just as emphatically. "You mean you are having Launchpad baby-sit right DARKWING?"

He was putting on his spare costume jacket in the closet, having already slipped into his turtleneck; but came out to hug her awkwardly still fastening the buttons. He knelt in front of her and spoke gently. "Gosalyn, I promised that I'd let you learn to fight crime remember? I'm not going back on my promise. My life and Launchpad's and even yours depend on our equipment being ready when we need it. The information we get from our mission briefs determines how we prepare, especially when it's a mission from S.H.U.S.H. and not just a patrol."

Darkwing added, "When Director Hooter looks upset it's BAD and I refuse to let you near anything that makes J. Gander lose his composure until I at least know what it is okay? Part of our deal was that until you are eighteen I get to decide what you can handle remember?"

Gosalyn hugged him tightly and said. "I know Dad, but being stuck here; not knowing if you're okay is too hard for me to just take sometimes you know."

Smiling at his daughter he said, "I know kiddo, I'll be careful I promise. You and Launchpad go to the lair and fix the equipment okay? And eat something nutritious, both of you. I have a feeling we are about to have a mess on our hands, and for once it won't be you Gos." He winked at her and kissed her on the head as she gave him a watery smile.

He started past Launchpad but his friend stopped him with a touch on the arm. "DW, What you said about the Justice Ducks, we need to talk about that. I…"

Slightly impatient Darkwing nodded as he continued to the spinning chairs, "Okay LP, we will but not now okay? If I am late picking up Morgana she'll never let me live it down without a lot of pain. I woke her up after all, and she took it really well."

He sounded pleased and surprised as he realized this but then he added. "I don't want to push my luck though, Morg isn't going to like it if I keep her waiting."

He grinned and said." Let's get Dangerous!" He punched the statue's head to go to the lair and get the Ratcatcher to pick up Morgana after all he needed to allow time to argue with her house so he didn't have a lot of spare time.

Morgana tried to answer Darkwing, "Twenty minutes, Dark I…. "She sighed and shook her head as a dial tone sounded in her ear. " Well boys, I guess I'd better hurry." She smiled at her reflection in the bedroom mirror and decided." Dark is in for a bit of a surprise."

Darkwing pulled up to Morgana's house on his motorcycle and popped his helmet off. Replacing it with his ever present grey fedora, he placed the helmet on the seat of the sidecar next to the spare one he kept for emergencies. Most of his equipment tended to need replacing. Sometimes several times a night, so thanks to Gosalyn and Launchpad's concerns he now kept extras of most of his portable equipment in nearly anyplace he could think of.

Safety helmets, body armor and ammunition sometimes crowded Launchpad in the sidecar and the first aid compartment in the Ratcatcher's body design was going to need expanding sooner rather than later.

Since he had begun allowing Quiverwing to come on patrol sometimes, he'd doubled up on tracking and communication bugs too. She was always a challenge especially when she got excited.

He went up to the house and cautiously stepped on the first riser of the three steps that went up to the porch. To his surprise and delight the porch didn't growl or move and the steps remained uncharacteristically firm and still when he stepped on them. Perking up considerably he started to knock on the front door when a deep voice interrupted.

"Don't bother Normal." The doorknocker's bright red eyes were open and glinted with mischief and anger. Darkwing sighed and braced himself for the argument that he usually had to endure whenever Morgana didn't meet him at the door.

Darkwing asked, "Look, I really don't want to argue with you today. Can't we just pretend you have already insulted me and I've threatened you and the gargoyles have decided which of them gets to try and hurt me before I get to the front gate and have done with the whole thing for once?" All six of the gargoyles that decorated the front of the house chortled and sniggered as the doorknocker sputtered.

The cat shaped gargoyle on the left pointed out. "We ARE doing our jobs you know."

"Yes," agreed the one that looked like a contorted Chinese lion." It's our duty to protect the inhabitants of the house."

"Normals usually try to hurt monsters so we keep Normals out." Added one of the vaguely troll looking ones on the right.

"Besides," added the doorknocker with a malicious chuckle. "Once the mistress tires of you we will be able to hurt you as we please before we drive you away for the last time."

Darkwing flinched as that little barb hit home and then straightened. "When Morgana tires of me she will cripple me more than anything you are allowed to do to me."

"You see, Fedallah." he added with a pleasant smile. "I asked her about all of you after the time Tashtego," he gestured to the now silent and suddenly respectful cat gargoyle. "Didn't actually claw my back after one of our dates last month even though I didn't make it to the gate before she landed on me."

Continuing calmly Darkwing further informed the now awed gargoyles; none of whom had thought that Darkwing had been paying attention to anything but Morgana's distracting scent and delightfully sensuous looks when she had begun trying to teach her Normal-born beau about Monster culture, "Morgana told me that you all are part of her magical defenses and are part of her inheritance as her father's heir. She also told me that you have all taken personal oaths to Morgana; NOT to the Macabre Family. It's why she allows you to interact so much with Normals."

He continued in a confident tone, "She also charged you with not maiming or crippling or killing any normal. Even to defend the house you HAVE to leave Normal's alive and fixable."

Darkwing moved carefully back a couple of steps so he could see all six gargoyles and continued quietly. "You can hurt me but you have to make it healable by normal medicine which means that unless you want to break your accord with a full sorceress who has not charged you with anything untoward in keeping with the blood oath you agreed to, you can only hurt my body."

In a grimmer tone he admitted, "Morgana can cripple my heart and destroy me for life. So why don't we just skip the foreplay and tell Morgana that I'm here or open the door whichever she wants you to do okay?"

Tashtego actually gulped and said nervously. "What else do you know of us Champion?"

He blinked at the sudden respect in the Gargoyle's voice and grinned. "I have to admit I've never been called that before. Come on can't we have a truce for today? I'm not here to hurt Morgana you know. Why didn't you claw me anyway?"

Tashtego actually looked away and said. "I am not Blood-Oathed to you Normal, not yet. You cannot command an answer from me I don't want to give."

Flask the troll-like one growled sullenly. "Just because you mean no harm doesn't mean you will do no harm."

Darkwing acknowledged this bit of wisdom with a nod and a tip of his fedora. "True but you have to admit on the pain and suffering scale I have a lot more marks there from her than she has from me, physically at least."

A sweet and seductive voice came from behind him. While a strong gentle hand touched the small of his back. "I know that Dark. My temper and intolerance has caused you a lot of pain. Until we started dating I didn't realize how many monster prejudices I actually have. You have to admit though I am getting better. Don't you think so? After all, I haven't lost my temper OR lashed out with my magic for the last few weeks."

He felt her arms slide around his waist in a gentle embrace and was hit with a strange tingling sensation. He reasoned that it was the nerves and hormones he usually had to fight his way out of whenever Morgana touched him and started to reply, "Morg I …."

She added softly into his jacket "Because I care about you I have been trying to learn about the normal world Haven't you noticed how much better we have been getting along?"

He turned around and gaped in awestruck, stunned, shock. He actually felt his knees start to buckle as he gazed on one of the most testosterone inspiring sights he'd ever been privileged to imagine, much less see in daylight, while he was awake. In front of him was a vision in black and purple and teal.

"Morgana…." He gasped weakly. "You look amazing."

Morgana smiled and lightly kissed his beak before letting him go and moving toward his motorcycle. "Why thank you Darkwing."

Before him was the magnificent sight of Morgana wearing a long fitted black leather trench coat? It was over a snug purple blouse just a shade or two darker than his jacket. She had paired this with black pants, a teal belt and scarf and thigh high black boots. Instead of her usual bouffant styled up do she was wearing her long hair in a braid that had her distinctive white streak all along its length.

Darkwing, being completely overwhelmed managed to stutter inarticulately. "Umm… Ahh…"

Morgana smiled and closed his beak for him as Eek and Squeak dragged him after her towards his motorcycle. She got in the sidecar and handed him his helmet. Putting on the spare and tucking Archie securely into her coat she waited while Darkwing managed to get on his bike. Unfortunately he got on backwards and this fact didn't register past his dazed state until after he put on his helmet.

He sighed and got on the right way. He blushed under his mask and thought to himself. The only good thing about these sorts of embarrassing situations is that she doesn't hold them against me.

Having to focus on driving will get my brain started so that I can be professional at S.H.U.S.H. Morgana has always made me emotional, It's weird though; since we've started getting along better it's like I can't keep my feelings under control. I really am going to have to meditate or something. I can't afford to be an emotional mess on a mission.

---

_Here is my first bit with Morgana and her spooky house which was always one of my favorite parts of her relationship with the 'normal' city since to her the haunted mansion bit is 'normal' and the rest of the city is strange. While it is opposite for everyone else HA! I hope people enjoy this and review generously LOL shameless plug there Irual_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters from the Disney afternoon block of cartoons. This is for NO money just for love and to practice my writing skills. Please read and review if possible I live for feedback, no flames please. _

_The Government acronyms Of SINUS and GEEK are my own invention, with the help of my best buddies WldCard and Chibi Barb. The Character of Anna Tidae is my original and I give great credit and thanks for developing her to my BFF Chibi Barb she is making Awesome drawings of all our original characters and putting them up on deviant arts page on the web. She is my slightly Mad Muse and a great inspiration. Also the Ancient Wizard Mintaka and his familiar Grimm are ours too. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Irual_

---

J. Gander Hooter sat at his desk struggling to make sense of the reports he had gotten from his operatives. None of these strange episodes of memory loss and erratic behavior added up. Not one of S.H.U.S.H.s informants knew anything about F.O.W.L. being behind any kind of random mass mind altering device.

Forensics could find no real connections; it was as if people were just being randomly affected somehow. The only thing they were sure of is that all these incidents had started about two days ago. Operatives were still reviewing hospital records to makes sure, for all he knew they could turn up earlier cases.

For now though he had to begin with the information at hand. At first it hadn't registered as anything S.H.U.S.H. usually concerned itself with. Random attacks by violent criminals were actually quite commonplace, unfortunately and the deaths of various street people had at first been dismissed as part of the criminal landscape of a moderately large city with a fairly stressed economy.

Having to budget to rebuild every few months from various super-villain attacks strained the cities budget, even with Government subsidies. But Dr. Sarah Bellum and her team of energy annalists insisted that these incidents were connected to the kinds of energies that were connected to the magical and monster realms. This put another spin on things entirely.

J. Gander sighed and wished he had a really good cup of coffee and the chance to enjoy it. He usually drank tea, it's soothing and formal nature helped him center himself. Just this once though the caffeine boost, cream and sugar sounded like the cure for what ailed him. He made sure none of his frustration showed as he fiddled with the files on his desk and looked irately at the others in his office.

On top of everything else, he had to deal with an internal disciplinary matter. This sort of incident was intolerable, it should have been a fairly routine mission; at least on the surface; unfortunately though, nothing was routine at the moment.

First agent Grizzlikof stood scowling off to the left side of Hooter's desk as he debriefed one of the Jr. Agents, Ms. Anna Tidae. She was wearing a pinstripe suit but it was not exactly regulation in cut or fit or color.

Its color was a lighter grey than most agents chose. It hugged her curves and showed that she was a woman but didn't exactly cross any lines of misconduct. Her platinum blond hair was swept back in a short wave cut and her bright red eyelids were vivid against her pale cream colored feathers.

She was wearing fashionable shoes and her holstered weapon while within regulations was one of the largest calibers that were allowed for standard issue, a 44 magnum.

In fact Agent Grizzlikof himself regularly used a similar gun, most female agents however tended to use something a little smaller just for the sake of being able to hold their gun stances longer.

"Let me get this straight Agent Tidae ", stated Grizzlikof in a stern tone, his heavy Russian accent not obscuring his meaning at all." You claim that you were unable to restrain any of the F.O.W.L. operatives that had been captured without using force?"

Agent Tidae stood in a relaxed pose at attention as she replied in a calm tone. "Sir, Regulations clearly state that no captured enemy is to be allowed the opportunity to interact with civilians for their safety and the security of mission objectives."

She shifted her feet into a parade rest sort of stance and continued calmly." Furthermore, in any situation where our security or objectives would be compromised use of force is automatically authorized. With respect to Senior Agent Woolworth, in order for me to ensure my duty was dispatched as per instructions I had to make certain that none of our prisoners would be in a position to get away."

She clasped her right wrist in her left hand and finished." Since I was not issued any special ordinance and I was charged with prisoner security, the S.H.U.S.H. manual standard procedure was all I had to go by. "

Director Hooter was stung by the attempt of a third year operative to use S.H.U.S.H. regulations to enable violence and callous disregard for the conventions of prisoner treatment as established since World War One.

Hooter spoke sternly, "Be that as it may, Agent Tidae; regulations DO NOT and ARE NOT meant to empower our personnel to render six people in need of emergency medical treatment in an effort to keep them alive."

He seldom had to raise his voice, but he found himself doing so now in an attempt to get through to her.

"Enemy agents or not, the blunt trauma wounds received by the prisoners are inconsistent with usual combat injuries especially since they are almost entirely identical. In fact according to our forensic teams they are consistent with excessive force and particularly brutal treatment." Director Hooter stated firmly. He looked over his glasses and mentally grimaced.

Agent Tidae was trouble, even in her academy days her brash and aggressive style put her at odds with many of the other recruits and most of the instructors. This latest complaint was typical of her unfortunately. Almost any senor agent paired with her tended to have reservations about her methods although until now her results had been well within government regulations.

Tolerance for field agent's behavior usually had a wider range of acceptability in comparison to the average desk personnel. Field work WAS dangerous and agents were highly trained and usually by their third year had begun to specialize under the tutelage of one or more senior personnel.

Agent Tidae however was a problem that Hooter had yet to find a solution for, a fact which Hooter found particularly disturbing.

Agent Grizzlikof shifted his position slightly, his sharp gaze had taken in the disconcerting observation that Agent Tidae seemed largely unaffected by this reprimand from the head of S.H.U.S.H. itself.

Physically he towered over most S.H.U.S.H. personnel; aside from being a very large and strong bear while most of his co-workers were of avian design, his six foot six inch height was well matched by an impressive physique. His body was well maintained by regular conditioning and training. His position as First Agent had been earned over years of service in the field and as the administrative second for Hooter's Junior who usually handled home office.

In the last ten years he had seen literally hundreds of recruits and agents coming up through the ranks. He'd seen many different personalities and many degrees of attitude both good and bad. This particular Agent set off his instincts for trouble and had since she had been caught fighting outside of the training ring with several other recruits.

Grizzlikof had never been able to prove anything, but that whole incident had left a bad taste in his mouth for months. It had cost S.H.U.S.H. the services of no less than six recruits.

Only one had not been medically incapacitated. He had been sent out of the country to an Old Friend of the new Director of S.H.U.S.H. to be schooled and trained away from prying eyes. The protection and seclusion offered by a Zen Dow temple also meant that there would be no political repercussions in keeping him on in spite of his having broken at least twenty different regulations ending with that whole fiasco.

Two others had been medically retired and the other three had been extensively rehabilitated and absorbed into R&D and support positions.

Grizzlikof hid a grimace as he watched agent Tidae dig herself a deeper hole. She never betrayed any sign of nervousness in her face or voice, her body language remained assured and her tone calm as she started to reply. "Sir…."

Loosing all patience with this situation, Hooter nodded once to Grizzlikof who interrupted with authority. "That will be all Agent Tidae; you are dismissed and are placed on administrative duties until such time as the investigation into the details of this incident has been concluded. You are required to remain on site and to turn in your weapon."

He held out his substantial left hand for her gun. She stiffened and actually hesitated before reluctantly handing over her weapon. In spite of her self control, Anna felt her face flush; she turned on her heel and started to leave the directors office.

"Close the door on your way out Agent Tidae," said First Agent Grizzlikof.

As she was leaving she felt a displacement of the cooler air from the office. The door swung most of the way shut. The thick pile of the carpet slowed its advance toward the frame long enough for her to hear an almost silent hissing sound that ordinarily would have been drowned out by the background noise of the air conditioner or office equipment.

"I am the terror that…."

A voice spoke behind her that she KNEW wasn't Director Hooter or Grizzlikof and since she had been sure she had been the only other person in the office she started to turn for the door.

She was stopped by Hooter's Junior, who said quite calmly. " There is no need to concern yourself, you can continue on about your duties Agent Tidae, Director Hooter is expecting them." There was no sign that she was at all surprised that someone else was in the director's office.

Hooter's Junior was his number one administrative assistant. She was a tough no nonsense woman who was known throughout the organization only as Benji. She seemed very young to be in such a highly placed position; she had shown a true flare for and brilliance in both handling personnel and politics.

It was thanks to her that many of the more unusual personnel Director Hooter wanted to recruit were brought to the attention of the right people and in many cases not brought to the attention of anyone at all, outside of the department of course.

She had in fact started out in the G.E.E.K. Division (Global Electronic Enforcement Kommand) under of one of the newest secret Government Agency's S.I.N.U.S. (Shush IS Not Us Silly) recruiting hackers and misfits and had been transferred in as part of Hooter's Hero Directive.

She had been the hand picked successor to the former Director's Junior and had been extensively trained and briefed on Hooter's long term plans as part of standard bureaucratic procedure.

Benji's attention moved from the door back to her desk where several computer screens competed for her eyes. The door closed and Anna stomped away toward her hated desk to finish out the afternoon filing the paperwork that would hopefully exonerate her position.

Benji gave no sign of her thoughts but beneath the edge of her desk the fingers of her left hand moved away from a series of recessed buttons that activated various defenses and alarms while her right hand released the butt of her gun holstered at her side. It remained hidden behind the bulk of her desk as the brash and impulsive youngster moved away from the Directors office.

From inside the luxurious pet carrier beside her desk there rose a low pitched growl that was much deeper and stronger than one would ordinarily expect from a Chihuahua.

As her pet watched the disgraced Agent leave the upper echelons of the agency's bureaucracy she smiled reassuringly and petted him gently. To anyone else in the office he was a typical long haired and spoiled pet. Those with the ability to see deeper than the surface though would have been amazed to realize that he actually had three heads and was about three times larger than people usually perceived.

"Flaps in the night, I am the Justice Duck that fights through the darkness," continued the familiar voice of the caped and masked Darkwing as the small cloud of blue smoke dissipated inside Director Hooter's office. A smooth strong female voice added with a hint of dry humor, "And through the day it would seem…." "I am Darkwing Duck. " Darkwing finished with a small grin at Hooter who allowed himself the hint of a fond smile in return.

Just in front of Director Hooters desk now stood the two independent operatives he had been waiting for and anticipating with a little trepidation and uncharacteristic excitement all morning.

He blinked in surprise as he took in Morgana Macabre's appearance and their body language. He had a small file compiled on each of the members of Darkwing's team; Morgana Macabre was the most mysterious and not just because she tended to remain out of sight of both the media and most of his intelligence sources.

Darkwing himself had in fact supplied most of the background information that S.H.U.S.H. had. He had been quite reluctant at first to say anything at all about her but he had insisted that Morgana was a real Magic user and could in fact perform arcane feats. He'd also insisted that this made her a unique and very valuable resource.

Hooter had of course not said anything one way or another. Darkwing had no way to realize that S.H.U.S.H. had been hoping to gain at least some small regular and (hopefully) reliable contact with the Monster community for years. Even the director before him had tried throughout his tenure as Director having only very limited success.

Hooter was ecstatic at finally getting the chance to have an entry into that oh so closed world. To have a Mage Born full sorceress willing to be an operative on home soil in any capacity was beyond anything he'd dared hope for.

Darkwing had somehow convinced her to help him fairly regularly. The how's and why's weren't really clear, none of the other members of the Justice Ducks had volunteered anything except Launchpad. His official after action reports had first mentioned Morgana about a year ago all he would say now was that it would be best if Hooter asked Darkwing directly about Morgana.

According to Launchpad, there was less chance of a pudding incident that way, Hooter had to admit though he hadn't the faintest idea what a pudding incident was or why it was to be avoided.

The few operatives that had attempted to gain any concrete information before now had mostly been guessing and following rumors.

For years, even the European intelligence agencies had been extremely closed mouthed about sharing any actual facts or proofs about the magical community. Now he had a unique chance to add to their resources and information and Hooter was determined to make the most of it.

It was one of the reason's he had been hoping to find an excuse to convince Darkwing to bring Morgana here for an official meeting. The facts of the matter were that the particulars of this case meant that he wanted to be certain that no one could accuse Morgana.

Very privately he hoped that she had easily provable alibis for the past two days, or else that she was willing to help to clear this up to protect herself, although how exactly he was going to bring that up he hadn't figured out yet.

Darkwing had provided S.H.U.S.H. with a small photo and a few paragraphs of general information about Morgana and Hooter knew that he would have to be very careful. Fortunately Hooter was a patient fellow well used to taking the long view.

Bringing Drake into the fold officially had taken over two years after he'd been given training and been returned to St. Canard, Hooter was prepared to spend even longer if he had to in order to gain Miss Macabre's trust. She stood calmly watching both Director Hooter and Agent Grizzlikof for a moment, one hand on Darkwing's shoulder.

Hooter was nobody's fool and realized as soon as the smoke cleared that there was in fact a very great deal more to this situation than he'd first thought. Her outfit was very much in keeping with Darkwing's.

Instead of her supposedly usual long red dress she was wearing a snuggly fitted dark purple top. She also had on long black pants. The teal scarf and belt matched Darkwing's turtleneck and her long tailored coat and thigh high boots showed off her lush curves. Not being dead yet Hooter stared for a moment before catching himself.

She smiled as cool as a December wind and offered Director Hooter a bow from the waist. "I have never been INVITED here before, Director Hooter. It is an honor to meet you in person at last."

She continued in that same formal tone. "Darkwing has told me much about you. You are the person who holds My Dark's honor and now Mine in your eyes and your heart. I can only hope we never sully your faith in us."

A hint of mischief filled her gorgeous green eyes as she saw him looking at her outfit. "I hope my clothing doesn't offend?" Her long black coat flared behind her as she straightened to look calmly around his office.

Director Hooter swallowed and said "No, Not at all. I apologize for the irregularity of my summoning you both like this. I usually have remote communications with independent field operatives so that you don't have the need to come in every time I must talk with you, and ordinarily that means that you can contact me remotely if you need to as well." He added as Agent Grizzlikof stared at the two bats that fluttered from Morgana's braid.

She saw Grizzlikof's wide eyes and turned slightly to face him. "You are also senior to Darkwing are you not?" First Agent Grizzlikof managed a nod as Darkwing's grin widened beside her. "Then as a formality I greet you First Agent Grizzlikof."

She nodded bowing from the neck and said coolly. "Dark speaks highly of your professionalism and loyalty. I assure you that I take my oath of service very seriously. As an arcane practitioner I am held to exacting standards about things like, Oaths…."

She held him for only a moment with her gaze, not with magic but with the force of the truth in her statement and the personality behind her eyes before gently releasing him to turn back to face Director Hooter.

Director Hooter smiled slightly as he saw the look of sudden respect Grizzlikof directed at Darkwing behind his back. Casually Hooter removed his glasses and polished them on his handkerchief giving Grizzlikof a chance to calm down.

Grizzlikof had been well briefed but this was a very unusual situation and evidently their information was even scantier than they had thought. J. Gander hid his reservations behind a wall of gentle professionalism and carefully adjusted the reports and folders of hardcopy he had on his desk.

In spite of his relaxed appearance Darkwing was in fact very concerned about this meeting. Most people didn't even believe magic existed in the everyday world. Director Hooter had seemed open minded but Grizzlikof didn't even like his unorthodox style, much less seem prepared to accept an actual Mage born, Monster raised Sorceress, so Darkwing kept a careful and extremely discrete eye on First Agent Grizzlikof.

Morgana was sure to take it badly if Grizzlikof became insulting. So Darkwing was careful to only refer to Morgana in a professional manner as he formally introduced her to his boss and First Agent Grizzlikof. "Director James Gander Hooter, I am honored to present Morgana Macabre, mage born and heiress to the wealth, lands and titles of the Macabre Family. He took a deep breath and continued, Lady Macabre, please meet Director Hooter, and First Agent Grizzlikof."

Of course Morgana knew who they were; Darkwing had already explained about S.H.U.S.H. and the people he worked for and with. But certain formalities were essential if formal ties were to be established between Morgana and S.H.S.U.H.

Always before she had helped him because of their relationship, now she was being approached directly and Darkwing wasn't so sure this was a good idea. He had asked Morgana about it before they had made their entrance and she had looked into a small mirror she had taken out of a pocket and dusted with a small amount of bright yellow dust or pollen.

She had gazed into the mirror for a few minutes it had glowed for a little bit and at first she had seemed surprised by what she saw. The strength and intensity of the glow had faded and the scene inside had changed she had seen that Hooter and Griz were not alone so they had stayed hidden until the other Agent had been told to leave.

Then Morgana had surprised Darkwing while they waited by smiling and hugging him before saying, "It seems I am fated to take on the role of diplomat at least temporarily. I'll need your help Dark; my temperament is not at all suited to being patient with this sort of nonsense. I'll have to explain to them that my agreeing to be on your team is not the same as my having authority to expose the monster realm to a foreign government."

She sighed and added, "From what I can SEE your Director Hooter has serious doubts and reservations about me. He may even consider me to still be a villain taking advantage of you Dark."

Her hand had clenched his tightly and for once it was Darkwing who was the more confident as he had told her. "I'll help you all I can Morg. You won't be answering to the bureaucracy anyway; your Oath will be to the Government through the Director. It won't be binding if Hooter isn't the Director; I made sure of that when I first took my Oath as an independent autonomous operative so I could adopt Gosalyn."

Darkwing hugged her close and added. "He's been honorable in all his dealings with me. I trust him. If anything bad happens only death will keep me from you I promise."

An upwelling of tingling energy had swept them both making them stagger. Archie, Eek and Squeek had remained calm but Morgana had been really shocked that Dark had felt the surge. She had smiled a little at his vehement and formal reply and had said soberly "Be careful Dark, promises are binding with Mage-born and can have strange repercussions, even for Normals."

Then they had made their entrance. "We came as quickly as we could Director Hooter. " Darkwing added as he finished his introductions. He was paying close attention to Grizzlikof's reactions and Hooter's and so didn't realize that he and Morgana had given the two senior operatives some not very subtle cues as to how close he and Morgana were.

Morgana on the other hand had decided to mimic Dark's outfit to show that it was him she wanted to help, not a government agency which she had no reason to be affiliated with since she was a Monster born and bred. Technically she was an Illegal immigrant after all; and besides a very big part of her had wanted to surprise Dark with this outfit for at least a month.

"Indeed Darkwing, I am glad you did, and Miss Macabre, may I say it is indeed a pleasure and an honor to meet you officially at last."

J. Gander offered her a firm handshake and peered warningly at Grizzlikof who was now staring at the softball size spider-like creature that had crawled out of Morgana's jacket and was clinging to her shoulder.

Instinctively Grizzlikof started to reach for a weapon as the huge arachnid moved down Morgana's forearm towards Director Hooter. His hand only twitched but Darkwing saw it and moved protectively forward to block Grizzlikof's aim so that any weapon would hit him not Morgana or Archie.

Director Hooter noticed this and spoke sharply," I'm sure that if Miss Macabre wanted to harm me she wouldn't endanger herself or Darkwing Agent Grizzlikof."

Morgana's face clouded as she said carefully. "Why do you think I would harm you?" She glanced at Grizzlikof and then to Archie who was now on her forearm, Darkwing touched her hand for a second and he glanced meaningfully to Eek and Squeek who were fluttering around the bookcase on the wall beside the door. With them being away from Morgana, that meant that he couldn't keep someone from reacting to them badly and that worried him.

She continued calmly. "My familiars are as much a part of me as my hand or eyes Director Hooter. They look like lesser animals but I assure you they are most definitely anything but animals. They will not harm you."

Continuing to speak calmly to diffuse the anxiety she could see in the large Ursine Morgana turned to Director Hooter and asked, "Darkwing has just told me today that the Justice Ducks are to be officially recognized. Is this true?"

Darkwing stiffened ever so slightly, his body language had gone from composed to alert in a blink as Director Hooter nodded firmly." Yes, I have made arrangements for the team of the Justice Ducks to have legal standing and for an official roster to be named."

He smiled reassuringly at Darkwing who was looking very uncomfortable. "Being Official will grant certain security privileges and responsibilities however, so a small ceremony will be held when Darkwing can arrange for all of you to be here to take amended Oaths of Service to the Government."

Morgana placed a hand on Darkwing's sleeve for a moment and he relaxed minutely, she turned her attention back to Hooter who continued, clearing his throat. "Of course this is in no way meant to be a one-sided arrangement. All of the member's of the team will have the full support of S.H.U.S.H.s resources, including benefits like equipment, supplies, medical coverage; all that sort of thing. Darkwing has been on the receiving end of this same type of benefits package for the last three years or so."

He cleared his throat and added cautiously, "I am of course only familiar with Normals, but being paid a government subsidy and of course your own salary to defray the cost of your safety and security as well as any um… specialty items you may need." He paused, not sure if he had made a mistake at Morgana's sudden intense look at his mention of the term Normals.

Morgana touched Darkwing on the shoulder and he backed up a small step to allow her to lean slightly toward the desk without crowding anyone. Morgana calmly made a small gesture and a large teal colored mug appeared on J. Gander Hooter's desk it steamed invitingly and the rich smell of fresh ground and brewed black coffee filled the room." Director Hooter, My requirements are a little more unusual and specialized than you may realize."

He looked at the mug on his desk and said softly." My word, how did you know I wanted a cup of coffee? Can you conjure anything this way?"

Morgana sighed and said." In theory, but the practical limitations are many. Most of my supplies are difficult to obtain through the kinds of channels you have access to. I do require equal payment, measure for measure. When I give an oath it will only be as binding as that which I receive in return."

She smiled and turned the Mug so that Hooter could see the logo on the front. It said DWD in gold letters. Honestly Director, I wasn't aware that you in particular wanted coffee. Although I am happy to provide you with one, would you like cream or sugar? My Dark usually drinks coffee when he hasn't had enough rest or to try and combat fatigue caused by stress."

J. Gander looked startled and nodded. "That's very kind of you; I'd like some of both please."

She made the same gesture again and three more mugs joined the first, two smaller and black with no lettering and one very wide and filled with what smelled like very dark tea." I wanted to show you with a non-threatening and obvious spell that my magic is real. "She looked at him penetratingly and added. " You don't seem that surprised."

She smiled and leaned back in a more relaxed position. " About my Oath-taking and the seriousness of what I can and cannot do, it's not personal or anything. It's the nature of my power. Also, because Darkwing and I have been trying to learn each others culture I feel I must warn you. Entering into a formal agreement with any mage born has certain risks that you may not fully understand."

She gestured to the chair beside his desk. "May I?"

J. Gander nodded in surprise. The chair moved all on it's own as she gestured to it allowing her to sit directly across from Hooter. "Having said that though, I would like to mention several things I DO need from you in order to make an Oath to serve this Government through you."

Archie, by this time; had made his way onto the desk and was gesturing and mumbling at Director Hooter. Hooter watched in amazement temporarily mesmerized by the sight of the spider's antics._' Morgana be very careful, he has the resources to persecute you and Dark." _

Morgana shushed him gently, "Don't worry Archie." She cooed." I'll be sure and ask about that." She scooped the spider carefully into her lap and began to stroke him.

For the first time in their acquaintance Darkwing watched First Agent Grizzlikof loose his professional demeanor, when the first mug had appeared Grizzlikof had actually staggered back a fraction of a step just by surprise before catching himself and returning to his watchful and now carefully neutral stance.

To Darkwing's surprise Eek and Squeek both stopped fluttering around the room and came back to land on him, Eek on his fedora and Squeek on his jacket. Eek chirped to Morgana from his place on Darkwing's hat. _'Drake loves you but his loyalty is given to this Normal too' _Squeek sounded impressed and smug as he chimed in_ 'He fully intends to choose you if he must… Part of him will be destroyed though._

Archie grumbled to the bats privately from his place in Morgana's lap,' They_ are merging really well when they don't fight themselves or each other. We had best be prepared though. He's just not Mage-born and he has no idea what's happening on the magical level. Morgana doesn't even see it yet' _Archie chortled delightedly. _'Old Monoculo had better get used to having a normal or three around if they keep getting along.'_

Morgana didn't let on that she heard her bat's voices as anything more than quiet chirps beside her as they fluttered on Darkwing; but deep inside she readied a portal spell just in case Dark was wrong and she had to get them all out, including her stubborn Dark.

Director Hooter saw the bats land on Darkwing but carefully refrained from commenting. Instead he asked courteously." I apologize for my ignorance Lady Macabre please explain if you would."

She handed Darkwing the teal mug and spoke calmly. "I am only here because of Darkwing. My relationship with him is what motivated me to expose myself to the scrutiny of Normals at all. I am something of a scandal because of this with my family and so any Oath I take will actually be a personal one between you and me on Dark's behalf. I am perfectly willing to be officially recognized as a member of Dark's team. But I am afraid that anything more will have to wait, at least until you tell Darkwing and me why you needed us to meet with you today."

Hooter used all his many years of experience as a politician and government agent to keep from leaping onto the top of his desk and kissing Darkwing. "That is more than acceptable Lady Macabre. I do in fact need your expertise, you see S.H.U.S.H.s scientific teams have come across ways of measuring different wavelengths of energy. One of which we have defined as the types of energy used by Magic users from the monster realm. I need to know if you can confirm if we are interpreting our data correctly, because if we are there is the distinct possibility that a Magic user is currently loose in St. Canard and is causing the kinds of trouble I am charged with keeping at bay, or at least under wraps. " He stated firmly.

Her hands which had been stoking Archie stopped; she picked up the mug of tea and took a small taste.

She continued carefully." There are laws about persecuting my kind still active in this country. I will require protection from them. I understand wanting to protect Normals from harm, but it works both ways."

Her glorious eyes dimmed a moment. Still standing beside her Darkwing was moved to put an arm around her shoulder to offer comfort as she continued," That is one of the main reasons Mage-born and monsters have isolated themselves. So they can protect themselves from relentless and unwarranted persecution."

She felt a warm pulse of energy as Darkwing touched her. She straightened and continued with a tone of finality. "Also if you are no longer in charge of S.H.U.S.H., Or Dark; our team then my Oath will be negated unless I choose to reinstate it with another. That will hold true for the rest of the Justice Ducks as well."

She looked at the diminutive Director for a moment and the infamous Macabre Family temper shone through for a moment. Her face was cold and deadly calm infused her voice as she stated. "All of the Justice Ducks are personal friends and I will not risk them for some foolish political or bureaucratic stupidity."

Hooter nodded solemnly, "I didn't realize that there would be problems of a legal nature surrounding your abilities Lady Macabre. I'll see to it right away, as an Official Government auxiliary though; any arcane workings will fall under the Official Secrets Act which also protects Darkwing and many other Government employees and even some private citizens."

"Just so you know…" He added looking directly at Darkwing, "The Justice Ducks are my personal friends too, and I am fully prepared to step up to protect them or step down if need be."

Darkwing swallowed hard and nodded at Hooter, standing tall and suddenly no longer as uncomfortable with being official he said." I'll contact the rest of the team and arrange for them to come in if they choose to agree to this. "He paused and admitted." I don't want them to feel they HAVE to be official, but I think they will want to."

Morgana smiled warmly and added," since you are senior to Dark, you may call me Morgana or Miss Macabre. I am seldom referred to by my Family title. Also since I am not sure how much you do or do not understand about my abilities I need to explain about my limitations. Dark usually has me use my own judgment in fulfilling his goals."

She settled back in the chair carefully expanding her personal shielding to test for traps. This way she and Dark would have a few seconds to react if anything did go badly. She knew from Dark's briefings that Normals used chemicals to achieve many of the same effects as spells, sleep spells for example or paralysis. Hooter and Grizzlikof might just be nervous because of their meeting, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious.

She continued, "In deference to your position as Dark's Senior and soon mine, I am willing to try and give you a little in the way of guidance. There are things I can do, and thing's I can't do. You will have to accept my judgment as far as what is and isn't possible…. I am unusual in having three familiars; they are NEVER to be interfered with …."

Darkwing felt a slight brush of energy from Morgana, but it wasn't enough to cause an outward reaction. He did think to himself though, 'I really need to ask Morgana if she feels these weird tingles. I'd better be careful how and when I ask though. If she gets mad she might try and fricassee me and I'd hate to mess up when we've been getting along so much better lately.'

Darkwing gestured to Director Hooter with his mug in a kind of toasting motion and took a sip of his coffee as Morgana began to explain in very general terms what S.H.U.S.H. could expect and why.

Startled J. Gander took a sip of his own, finding it sweet and about the color of a brown paper bag with the half and half that had been added. At Director Hooters nod, Grizzlikof moved to accept the forth cup but he remained on alert between the door and their guests.

Hooter listened as the beautiful sorceress in front of him carefully explained some surprising particulars about Magic and how it could be wielded. He always had trusted his instincts they had served him well both in the field and in the boardroom.

The same voice in his head that had told him to trust Drake to come in from the cold on his own was now telling Hooter to trust her. So, after she finished he very carefully pushed a small file toward them both.

He spoke with what he hoped was confidence as he explained, "Miss Macabre, this is a copy of the Oath all S.H.U.S.H. personnel sign. Please read it over and tell me if there are any changes or additions that should be made for your unique needs."

J. Gander also presented another formal certificate. "This is an offer for duel citizenship."

It had already been signed and sealed. It only required her signature and witnessing to give her legal status and responsibility as well as protection if Hooter was to be believed.

The steel will in the diminutive form of the owl shown through as he added, "In order avoid any conflicts of interest between your birth country and ours I wanted to offer you some sort of assurances that the government here is not in any way against you or your people." Morgana stared at him in surprise.

He gazed at her carefully and admitted candidly." I was going to work my way up to this. I realize you have very little reason to trust me, but I have always been an honorable man." He looked carefully at Darkwing standing beside her and spoke to them both. "I need your help."

Darkwing swallowed hard and started to say something to the man who was like a father to him but when he opened his beak, for once in his life, nothing came out. He carefully cleared his throat and tried again around the sudden lump there.

"You can count on us Director." Morgana said quietly. She had read and signed the Oath after penning in several phrases that gave her leeway to disobey in order to obey the laws of magic and the Rules of Ten. J. Gander looked relieved and gave them the copies of the reports he had been looking over.

---

Bankjob sighed and tried again. "Look fellas, this isn't a regular caper. We need to trap that armored security guard and pluck his feathers; if we set up an ambush it'll be easy."

He points to Bebop and says in a firm no nonsense tone. "Now I want you to go get a performance permit and set up outside."

All of his brothers stare at him in disbelief. "A PERMIT!" they all chorus. "I Dunno, Bankjob," Started Bebop. Burger stuffed the rest of his fried pickle in his mouth and while chewing observed." Ma won't like this Bankjob; you know doing anything legal goes against the family code."

Bankjob dragged his hand down his face with a sigh looking towards the ceiling for patience. "It's Part of the PLAN!"

He points to each brother in turn. "Bullseye, I want you and Baggy to rig that crate to drop down from the ceiling. Burger, when you can STOP stuffing your face, I want you to cover that grease pit with a tarp and make sure it looks like the floor. Bouncer you go unwind the fire hose, we'll need to short circuit his suit when he falls in the hole so we can pluck him. Ma want's whole undamaged feathers so we'll take extra and let her pick which ones to sell the crazed dame."

He sighed again as he stared his posse of kin into submission and hopefully obedience." Next time Ma decides to do one of these weird jobs Bigtime had better help." He grimaced again and added to himself," And by help I don't mean stay home to knit…."

After an hour's hard work all the traps are ready soBankjob sent Baggy out with Burger to scout around Duckburg and find Gizmoduck. Bebop had just gotten back with his permit and was setting up his saxophone and had made a sign on the back of his permit that said donations welcome.

Putting his impromptu sign inside his open Sax case he tuned up and began to practice. Bankjob reminded his brothers as they left." Remember youse guys, be sure and get his attention and lead him back here. Bebop will play his saxophone to let us know he's outside and we'll spring the trap." Bebop spoke up from outside the door, "Yea man, I'll go with a classic, 'When the saints go marching in' until then I'll let my Muse emerge." Sweet jazz began to flow through the air softly as Bebop started to play.

Munching on his jalapeño filled donut Burger objected in a fine spray of crumbs. "But Bankjob, How are we supposed to get him to follow us?" Baggy asked hesitantly, "Yea, he's not going to just wander after us …Is he?" Bankjob turned an interesting shade of red as he flushed with frustration. "Commit some CRIMES! He's bound to follow you to arrest you and you can lead him to us."

Baggy and Burger wandered off toward the center of town looking for crimes to commit but without any specific plan they were lost.

Burger saw a sign on a lawn that said 'keep off the grass' so he went and stood on the lawn but instead of calling the police the little old lady duck that came out of her house doused him with a garden hose.

Baggy laughed hysterically until he stumbled into the next yard and was chased out frantically trying to shake off two Yorkshire terriers that were shredding the cuffs of his pants.

Somewhat discouraged by this they went on toward Duckburg Park. There were quite a few people there enjoying the sunshine. Mothers pushed baby carriages and swung toddlers on swing sets and caught them on the slide while older children ran around playing.

Several vendors' carts were in evidence all sporting ads for various McDuck businesses on their umbrellas and doing a brisk trade. Burger gazed hungrily at the pretzels stand and had to be bodily dragged away from the ice cream cones.

Baggy sighed. "Burger, we can't rob all the food stands, we need to stay on the move until we find Gizmoduck."

Burger gestured to the food carts and the happy people enjoying the park. "But Baggy, he whined; stealing is a crime. He's bound to chase us if we rob the people here and I say we start with desert."

Baggy was severely tempted by the thought of ice cream but at the last possible second he noticed the metallic shine of the bright sunlight reflecting off of Gizmoduck's helmet as he whizzed along the sidewalk headed for the park.

Gizmoduck was in fact on a much needed break from patrolling around the money bin. Even though he hadn't admitted it, he had in fact learned a lot from Darkwing in the past few months.

Being predictably regular in his breaks and patrol routes DID give criminals the chance to plan around him. So lately he had been mixing up his schedule and moving around Duckburg on his breaks.

Mr. McDuck hadn't said anything about it yet. It was only a matter of time though before Scrooge thought he ought to remind Fenton who was boss. Not that Fenton minded really. Mr. McDuck was his boss after all and one of the top three people in his life along with M'ma and Gandra.

Being Gizmoduck meant that he was responsible for more than just the bin now though. Fenton honestly thought Mr. McDuck knew that because so far he hadn't raised any serous objections to his work as Gizmoduck, but with Quarterly taxes coming up it was getting really hard to keep up with both jobs.

He still had a few more days to get all the forms filled out and filed; he was waiting on the last of the paperwork from Mc Duck Enterprises global interests. All of the information had arrived as of last night except Italy. If the papers weren't delivered by today's mail he was going to have to begin filing anyway and add Italy later. Fenton sighed, that would mean a lot of extra correlating though in order to avoid late charges and penalties. He'd already filed the two week extensions so he had until the 30th of April and it was only the 19th after all.

Burger and Baggy waited hiding behind a bench until Gizmoduck went by and then ran out to steal from the venders. Unfortunately the vender they chose was a very strong squat bulldog like fellow who was NOT amused at their attempt to take his pretzels.

Gizmoduck didn't even realize there was a problem at first. He was on his way to the Churro stand and when he passed the pretzels he thought the beagles were in line to buy snacks, after all even beagles have to eat.

"Hey, you can't just take those. You have to pay for them."

Gizmoduck turned to see the Beagles running down the path trailing pretzels. "Halt you malcontent miscreants! I shall apprehend you in the name of Gizmoduck!"

He spins around on his tire and follows them down and around the lake in the direction of the west gate and then toward the industrial district. By this time Burger is in real trouble having a lot more bulk to carry than most of his brothers he was in danger of being caught well before the warehouse.

Gizmoduck fires a net and catches Burger and drags him along behind his suit to continue after Baggy who takes this chance to catch his breath before yelling over his shoulder." You'll never catch me you tin plated clown." Then he takes off running past Bebop who switches to 'as the saints go marching in' to warn his brothers that Gizmoduck is coming toward the warehouse.

Gizmoduck screeched to a halt in front of Bebop and asked suspiciously." Are you here to commit nefarious misdeeds?"

Bebop remained cool and stated calmly. "I am legit Giz old man, the only thing I'm making is music not trouble today. " He gestures to his sax case and the few coins and dollars scattered there. "

Gizmoduck poped a pair of handcuffs out of his chest plate and said panhandling is illegal," Bebop shows him the permit on the back of his sign and Gizmoduck's face turned red.

He quickly backed up and apologized." Carry on then citizen. I am glad to help someone earn an honest dollar." Gizmoduck dropped a couple of dollars in the sax case and looks around for Baggy.

Bebop leans in close and says in a confidential way. "Thanks man, since you offered me a peace sign here's one back at you. The fella you were chasing went in this warehouse here."

Gizmoduck looks surprised and suspicious then says. "Stand back for he is soon to face the might of Gizmoduck!"

He moved cautiously into the warehouse still pulling Burger who is muttering and fussing inside the net. As Gizmoduck rolls inside he turns on a small flashlight on his helmet and does a quick look around.

He doesn't see the various Beagles ready to spring their traps because Bankjob is hiding in a catwalk above the crate rigged to fall on the armored hero, Bouncer is hiding behind some old junk with the fire hose at the ready to douse the suit with and Bullseye is holding the triggering device to release the crate up in the rafters watching for Bankjob's signal to drop it.

Baggy has run like mad to get inside and hidden, He is behind a stack of semi truck tires beside the oil changing pit waiting to lure Gizmoduck there if the crate trap doesn't work.

Fortunately for the forces of good Bankjob signals Bullseye too late and the huge auto crate falls onto the hapless Burger Beagle still trapped in the net. This also alerts Gizmoduck to the fact that he is in an ambush.

Unfortunately Bouncer is too excited and starts the hose before jumping out from behind the piles of junk and the pressure from the hose is more than he can handle. He tries to aim at Gizmoduck but he hits Baggy instead who stumbles face first into the oil changing pit with a startled cry. He is unhurt and fights frantically with the tarp that had been covering the hole but the pit is too deep for him to get out of easily and he is out of the fight.

Gizmoduck dodges the stream of pressurized foam and uses his grappling claw attachment to try and catch Bouncer by the collar of his shirt. While Bouncer is circling and spinning trying to catch Gizmoduck in the spray, Bullseye takes out a large package of assorted fireworks and begins to throw them at Gizmoduck as a distraction.

Bankjob stares at Bullseye for a second as the first firework falls. "Bullseye, you're a genius! I'll go down and put this loot bag over his head and you keep distracting him. If he catches Bouncer you come to ground level and use the fire hose to short him out and I'll keep him occupied."

As the first few fireworks exploded with bangs and pops! Gizmoduck and Bouncer both were momentarily distracted and searched frantically for the source of the noises. "Bankjob! I need backup down here. "

Bankjob demanded, "Shut up Bouncer. " He leaped down from a stack of boxes and grabbed for Gizmoduck. Fortunately for him he landed on Gizmoduck, Unfortunately he landed on the front of his suit not the back so as Giz tried to use his various gadgets they kept interfering with all of Bankjob's attempts to put the bag over the hero's helmet.

Regrettably this was not as helpful for Duckburg's resident do-gooder as it might have been, the frantically flailing Bankjob DID get hit with the foam from the hose inadvertently protecting the suit's open compartments from moisture.

But Giz was forced to spin and bob all around because the added weight of the very large and determined crook threw off his balance on his tire. In desperation Giz activated his helicopter attachment to lift himself toward the rafters.

Bankjob was shocked as he realized that he was hovering two stories up and clung to the super-suit. Normally heights weren't a big deal, but being on a building or ledge was different than dangling in the air with nothing to stop him from falling.

Fenton meanwhile was having problems of his own. This was not the Beagle Boys usual M.O. If he didn't know better he'd have sworn that they were trying to subdue him in this warehouse. But that was ridiculous!

In his Gizmoduck voice he said," You had better just hang on and stop trying to distract me. I can't promise to catch you if you put that sack on my head." Just then several fireworks hit the back of the suit. Bankjob and Giz both cried out as they dipped dramatically.

Bankjob called out, "Stop! Bullseye, You'll make us crash." Bouncer was still staggering around with the hose but the pressure was going down some as the foam was being expended. Not realizing that he would cause a problem he aimed the hose toward the flying hero and happened to fowl his propeller causing him to fall rapidly right near Bouncer. Seeing this Bouncer threw the hose down and ran in an attempt to get out of the way and Bankjob fell on him from about eight feet up causing them both to slide on the foam and down into the oil changing pit with the now loudly cussing Baggy.

Gizmoduck's propeller had thrown off most of the gunk and the loss of the Beagle's weight meant that he could still fly so he hovered back up and swooped down on Bullseye in the catwalk catching him with a lasso and then he pulled all of the Beagles out of the pit and cuffed them all together putting them in the net with Burger.

Gizmoduck stared at them for a few seconds and finally decided that it couldn't hurt to ask so he did." What exactly were you trying to do anyway?"

Bankjob sneered and said "we'll never tell you, you two bit goodie two shoes."

Gizmoduck sighed to himself, he was going to have to skip lunch entirely now he was due back at the bin as Fenton. He called the police on his elbow phone.

Then he said to the struggling crooks in his most Heroics tones. " Maybe an overnight stay in the Duckburg jail will send the message home, No criminal can best the might of Gizmoduck."

In all honestly Fenton doubted it would make any difference at all, but at least these five would be out of his feathers for the day and he could get some work done.

Bebop watched as the police arrived to take his brothers away. They started to harass him too until they saw his permit and heard his story actually collaborated by Gizmoduck himself.

He gave Bankjob an encouraging wink and packed up his sax to go tell their cousin Bail Bonds Beagle that he had some business again.

Their Uncle Barrister Beagle would have the paperwork filed to have them released by tomorrow's court session if he hurried. Besides this way he could stay at Bail Bonds and not have to go home and explain to Ma.

**---**

_Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed it please read and review. Irual_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters from their cartoons. I am just getting Darkwing's adventure out of my head. I am making NO money from this. Please enjoy and remember fan fiction writers LIVE for feedback. Irual_

**--- **

---The next morning in Duckburg Jail---

Bankjob Beagle was normally not one to worry much about the minions of the law. This was especially true when the charges against him and his brothers were minor misdemeanors like stealing pretzels. During the night he had done some thinking and he was worried that Gizmoduck would press assault charges or something more serious.

If Gizmoduck did and they were stuck in jail, well he just as soon not face Ma after her deadline without the feathers she wanted that was for sure. So when Barrister Beagle showed up after breakfast looking calm Bankjob wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

Barrister Beagle was something of a mystery to most of his family, being a lawyer wasn't exactly criminal but it was a crooked line and so Ma didn't mind her younger brother being respectable. Besides with all the times they needed legal advice having to fork over 20% in lawyer's fees was a good deal. Lawyers usually charged 33% or more but Barrister gave them all a group discount, being family and all.

The only fly in Ma's ointment was that it was legitimate. But still no Beagle was 100% on the up and up. (Except for the one no one EVER mentioned) He was the one who was actually an HONEST cop. Bankjob shuddered at the thought of how that had dismayed and angered all the Beagles. At least they had forced him to move to St. Canard about six years ago. Bankjob sighed. For some odd reason whenever he saw Barrister he thought about gloomy bad things.

Barrister Beagle was very different from most of the other Beagles in more than just his profession. While it was unmistakably true that he was an older generation of Beagle, and he shared their family name and characteristic looks; He had done a lot of working out and probably some cosmetic surgery so he was in fact fit and trim.

He filled out his expensive suits with panache and was almost always impeccably dressed. Unlike his other relatives he also displayed trademark calm especially when he was working. His serenity was always in direct proportion to how serious the charges were that he was working to combat for his clients.

Much to Ma's shock and amazement Barrister was even known to take on non relative clients as long as they could pay. His serene courtroom demeanor was seldom invoked by any of the Beagles, but Barrister loved a challenge so he often took on super villains, usually from St. Canard; as clients. The Judge's and courts always LOVED that.

Barrister looked at the assortment of his relatives sitting in the holding cell and shook his head slightly. "Well Bankjob, it seems that Gizmoduck is feeling very generous. All the charges are being dropped as long as you pay the pretzel vender his damages, which I have already done and added to my bill. Ma Beagle has a message for you though."

The smiles and celebrations that had started behind Bankjob stopped abruptly as all six brothers waited for him to finish. Barrister glared sternly and said.

"To quote my dear sister, quote 'You boys have just three more days to get the goods so no more screwing around', Unquote."

He straightened his paperwork and started to leave the holding area. He nodded pleasantly to the guards who were handling processing the morning's releases before turning with one last stern glance.

"I think I should add just one more thing." His courtroom calm struck a note of foreboding in all the Beagles as the waited for him to finish." I won't receive further payment from Ma on your behalf if you don't deliver her shipment on time so if you screw up you'd better make sure it's before court Monday the 28th or I'll let you rot in here until Ma breaks you out to punish you herself."

All five Beagles in question gulped and nodded fearfully and ran for the door. Bankjob was running too but was pulled up short by his Uncle's heavy grip on his shirt.

"I want an extra word with you Bankjob." He dragged Bankjob past his brothers and said in a low tone. "You had better leave off any fancy planning and just snatch whatever it is boy. I doubt I can get Gizmoduck to be so forgiving next time. He really gets stressed this time of year. He was asking the Judge to leave you five in here for a week to teach you a lesson. I managed to talk him out of it but he doesn't really like me so I doubt he'll be inclined to listen if you screw up again."

Outside the Duckburg Jail were two more familiar faces. Bebop and Bigtime, both of whom were carrying loot sacks full of tools and equipment. Barrister hurried away and the seven mostly desperate sweating Beagles hurried off toward the money bin to scout for Gizmoduck.

Gizmoduck for his part was having his own crisis. Little Gizmobuddy Quiverwing's birthday was the day after tomorrow and he needed to send her gift A.S.A.P. but how do you send a superhero's daughter a present in a way that won't give away her secret identity? In desperation Gizmoduck made one last circuit of the bin's exterior perimeter before lunch and went to find Gyro. He was sure to have some ideas. The only question was how practical they would be.

Gyro Gearloose was humming happily to himself as he put the finishing touches on two of his projects in his auxiliary workroom in the money bin.

Gyro looked up at the distinctive sound of the armored hero." Hi there Gizmoduck. Is there something I can do for you?"

Gizmoduck waved half heartedly and said." Hi Gyro. I have a bit of a problem. I asked Darkwing if I could send his daughter a birthday present and he said yes!"

"Well that was a step in the right direction for him wouldn't you say Giz?" The inventor smiled as he tied a bright ribbon around a box and put it in a specially marked crate. Then he turned to look as Fenton gestured frantically.

"You don't understand how do I, Gizmoduck; give Darkwing Duck's daughter a present in a way that won't give away her or her dad's secret identity?" Gyro laughed good-naturedly and gestured calmly to the crate he was loading.

"That's simple, just put it in with my little care package. I send parcels and computer files to Darkwing at least once a week. Since he and Quiverwing were here, I've worked out a couple of new ideas to help a lone crime fighter surprise his foes and I am sending some test samples to him."

Gyro winked at the surprised hero before him and added. "I HAVE heard about the impending birthday celebration you know. So I thought it was only right to send an apprentice crime fighter a little something too."

Gizmoduck looked stunned for a minute and stammered "That's really decent of you Gyro; I'll be back in about an hour with it."

"Think nothing of it Fenton; I know how much pressure you are under doing both jobs this time of year. I'll send this box to Darkwing's lair through channels at S.H.U.S.H. so they will likely get it tomorrow night." Fenton smiled and said," That'll be perfect."

An hour later Giz came back with a gaily wrapped box and gently placed it in the crate before securing the lid. "Gyro, I'll take this over to the drop point and be back in time for one last patrol before dinner."

After making sure the crate had been properly taken care of Gizmoduck went to patrol the security parameter again. He didn't realize that seven desperate criminals were watching his every move with something akin to a religious fervor.

Bankjob and Bigtime had divided up the brothers into two teams, Bankjob got Bullseye, Bouncer and Baggy while Bigtime got Bebop and Burger; they had spent the last couple of hours setting up several traps. Since they were running out of time, they had decided that it was best if one team sprang the traps and the other team waited to see if they were successful; that way if any of them were captured there would be free Beagles to carry on the next day.

The first trap they made had been a little tricky to accomplish in just a couple of hours but they had cleared away the sod and broken an irrigation pipe to make a large muddy slick on a slight downward slope on the Eastern side of the bin. Then to disguise it the loosely replaced the sod so that at first glance it was just grass.

At the bottom of the slight slope where the mud slick ended they placed a snare trap dangling from the tree that was growing near the road that lead up to the bin. They covered it with a bag of grass clippings they had taken from the lawn maintenance truck parked there.

Then on the South side of the bin where the bramble roses grew Bebop had carefully cleared away Mr. McDuck's trip wires and replaced them with their own. They had been rigged with hammers and mallets so that when the trip wire went off the tools would swing toward the trip point.

Then they used several of McDuck's own net traps repositioning them so they would catch Gizmoduck by surprise and hid all around the bin in various bushes and behind trees and behind the lawn care truck to watch for Gizmoduck. Each Beagle had on their working mask and carried a loot bag so they could bait Gizmoduck into running after them.

Whichever Beagles saw him first would be the bait, the others would wait for their chance; Bigtime thought the best idea was to swarm the hero. Bankjob thought this approach was way too risky since they were sunk if they were all caught.

So they had compromised, if any of the traps worked they would swarm Gizmoduck in order to get as many feathers as possible and run like heck. But if Gizmoduck caught more than three of them instead then the other four Beagles would retreat and get backup from some of the other brothers.

Not suspecting any unusual activity Gizmoduck was starting a last round of patrolling before grabbing a quick bite and going back to the tax papers he had to recompile. Mr. McDuck's Italian interests were being such a PAIN.

Thanks to the reluctance of the Italian factors and CEO's to admit just how bad the last month had messed up the European side of McDuck Enterprises he was going to have to do something drastic in order to finish filing on time.

As he rolled along on his beat he tried to keep a sharp eye on his surroundings. Unfortunately for him he was still thinking about all the work Fenton had to finish so his attention was more inward than outward at the moment.

Burger was busy stuffing his face with a before dinner snack of a jellybean enchilada and almost missed his cue. As Gizmoduck rolled past on his way to the south side of the bin Burger waved frantically to Bebop because his mouth was stuck shut by the refried jellybeans.

Bebop put his loot sack over his shoulder in a classic burglar pose and ran out so Gizmoduck could see him. To his shock Gizmoduck rolled right past him! Slightly offended Bebop ran after Giz and began to call out insults to attract his attention.

"Hey man, you're a one wheeled train wreck waiting to crash. Where do you think I'm going?" Bebop danced around from one leg to the other waving his arms.

This DID attract Gizmoduck's attention and he spun around with a started cry, saying "Halt!" in an unusually hesitant voice. Bebop turned and ran for the area of the mud slick with Giz in hot pursuit. Once again the forces of good were looking out for Duckburg's hometown hero because as his tire hit the bad patch of lawn he didn't lose complete control over himself.

This was also fortunate for Bebop. Gizmoduck used his spring loaded boxing glove to punch Bebop away from his madly skidding tire as he slid awkwardly down the slope toward the tree. This meant that Bebop landed in the snare and was dangled skyward while the armored hero grabbed the tree trunk and spun around the tree heading back uphill toward the bin.

Unfortunately his pace was still much too fast for this kind of maneuver so he overshot his target and had to go in several circles to slow his speed back down to a normal pace.

Hapless Burger was rudely shoved out of hiding by the desperate Bigtime who ignored Burger's frantic pleas and yelled at him. "I don't care Burger just Do your job or we'll all be picking buckshot out of our behinds by this time next week! And that's only if Ma's feeling kindly."

Burger gulped and staggered gamely out of his hiding place heading towards the trip wire traps and nets. Gizmoduck gave chase now realizing that there were more Beagles about. Burger heaved his substantial bulk along the south side of the bin heading for the area they had changed.

Unfortunately for him he misjudged where the traps BEFORE theirs were and triggered a rocket powered catch net. It was very similar to the kind used to trap birds for banding which swooshed over his head and entangled him. Surprisingly it also threatened to ensnare Giz. Fenton quickly used a pair of hedge clippers in his Gizmo suit to cut his way out.

The other five Beagles had in the meantime cut Bebop loose and were running for the entangled super suit. Fortunately for the powers of good and right Gizmoduck was much faster than Bigtime thought he'd be and before the group of desperados could get their hands on our hero he let loose with a fire extinguisher that blinded the Beagles with foam.

All six of them staggered blindly around the area of the net trying to wipe their eyes clear of the foam. They struggled and gasped and began falling as they tripped the hammer and mallet traps.

Painful cries and screams ensued as all six Beagles promptly turned tail and abandoned Burger to a week or more of jailhouse cuisine deciding that with Gizmoduck now on the alert it would be best if they regrouped and tried again when they could seize the element of surprise, hopefully tomorrow or the next day at the very latest.

---

The next morning at the Mallard household all was quiet for about one minute later than the first bird chirp following sunrise. "Waa Hoo!" Gosalyn cried out. Drake's overly spirited darling had just taken a flying leap from the hallway and was skateboarding all over his bedroom yelling with excitement.

"Gosalyn," Groaned her long suffering parent who had just gotten home and was asleep after a particularly long night of patrolling. "Did I ever tell you the story of the little girl who woke her father up the day BEFORE her birthday after only three hours of sleep?" He asked in an almost civil voice while he stared at his innocent alarm clock noticing the time with a sigh.

"Um… No," Gosalyn said very quietly, as she froze beside the bed and waited for him to continue.

" Well it starts with the little girl going downstairs as quietly as possible and eating a bowl of Circle Oat cereal for breakfast INSTEAD of the sugary kind, And no extra sugar either; Then she gets her book bag and waits for her doting dad to make her a lunch. After that, she goes to school so her dad can sleep for at least a few more hours all right? If that happens it ends with her having a birthday party the next day, IF not well let's just say that it'll be a bad thing for us both when I get my coffee okay?"

Gosalyn gulped and whispered "Sure dad, I'll even make sure the coffee is perking for you," as she tip-toed out of the room and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Drake sighed and got up, "That's my girl". Putting on his bathrobe he went to make sure his reluctant scholar went to school.

When he got to the kitchen Gosalyn was busily shoveling spoonfuls of Circle Oats into her beak making sure he saw that she had obeyed him.

Suspiciously he checked the bottom of her bowl to make sure there was no sugar or other cereal in it. Then finding that she had for once done what he asked without making him do an end run around her he smiled and began putting together a quick bag lunch.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee he began to feel kind of guilty for being such a grouch. She was just excited about her birthday and it WAS their first one together and all so he started to apologize. "Gosalyn, I'm sorry I am a grouch in the mornings okay?"

She enthused with her mouth full. "It's okay dad." She choked and he pounded her on the back worriedly. "Be careful Gos. I'm not mad now, just relax." He wiped up the mess and sat across from her at the table.

"I tell you what Gosalyn, if you behave in school today I'll let you come to the lair with me tonight and check out my latest shipment from S.H.U.S.H., I'll even give you some practice decoding some codes and ciphers so you and Honker can send secret messages." He smiled fondly as she bounced in the chair.

She took a deep breath and begged, "You're the BEST Dad. Can Honker come too?" He grinned looking very much like Gosalyn for a second as his eyes sparkled with mischief; and answered, "That will be up to Honker's parents Gos, and You know I don't mind but they might want him to stay home since it's a school night."

"Keen Gear dad, do I HAVE to go to school tomorrow?" She asked looking at him hopefully.

"Yes you do." He said firmly. "Besides Gosalyn, if you don't go to school, how will I have the chance to set up the backyard? You don't really want Mrs. Muddlefoot to help do you?"

They both shuddered, visions of pink fairy princess themed decorations and lace dresses whirling in their imaginations. Gosalyn said quickly. "You made your point dad I'll go. Just pick me up from school on time okay? I don't think I can wait any longer than that or I'll explode!"

Drake laughed and looking up saw the time." Do you want me to drop you off Gos?"

She replied, "No thanks Dad, Honker and I can ride the bus today."

"Okay, but I'll drop you off tomorrow, just to keep temptation away."

"Aw, DAD I promise I won't try anything."

He gave her a quick hug saying softly, "I know that sweetie," He ruffled her hair gently as she got up to run for the bus stop.

She actually paused as he added quietly. "Did you ever think that maybe the reason I want to drop you off isn't because I don't trust you. It's because I want to spend as much of your birthday with you as I can?"

Gosalyn blushed hugging him tightly." Sure Dad, I love you." The self conscious pre-teen suddenly gave up pretending to be independent and cuddled close.

Drake felt his heart melt. "I love you too Gosalyn. LP or I will pick you and Honker up this afternoon." She made a mad dash for the bus as it honked a warning from the corner. Drake sighed as he watched it drive off and went tiredly back to bed for a few hours.

Later that afternoon, after he had gotten up for the night; Darkwing put on one of his spare sets of hero clothes and went to the lair to clean up the wardrobe and see how many of their outfits needed working on.

Fighting crime was very hard on their clothes, he usually had to spend at least a day or two every couple of weeks repairing and fixing their hero disguises.

Since their lives could very well depend on having all their tricks available, if at all possible; he also inspected and replaced as much of their gear as he could so each costume was fully stocked.

This was especially important since he had planned on starting Quiverwing on this sort of prep work soon. It wasn't like he was going to stop his own preparedness checks or anything, but Quiverwing needed to learn about the unglamorous grunt work of being a crime fighter as well as the exciting bits.

Opening the armoire he started to inspect the clothing inside. As he settled in to his task he thought back to the call he had just gotten from the school. Something was really wrong, but getting Gosalyn to open up was going to be very difficult.

His hands stilled from their tasks as he thought back over the details of his past. Maybe it was time to show Gosalyn that they were in fact more alike than she knew. There was a lot he wouldn't tell her until she was grown, but maybe it would help if he told her a little.

Darkwing had gone through Quiverwing's costumes and sorted out three entire sets. He had the parts to two more that would complete one more costume with some work.

Darkwing had just started to sort out his side of the cabinet when he heard the distinctive sound of the spinning chairs no doubt heralding the arrival of Launchpad and the kids.

Since he wasn't a trained detective for nothing and was in fact more than just a pretty face he was immediately proven correct in his deduction.

"Hello Mr. Darkwing," Said Honker Muddlefoot in his slightly congested voice.

Darkwing smiled and ruffled the boy's feathers which were already tousled into a sort of cowlick on his head. His tone was affectionate as he greeted his daughter's best friend and sometime sidekick in training, "Hi Honker."

He braced himself and turned in his seat catching Gosalyn on her way by, "Hiya kiddo how was school?"

Gosalyn paused and gave him a quick hug. "Schools OVER for today dad, that means there is one less day until summer vacation that means it was great."

Darkwing sighed and tightened his hold just a fraction to get her attention. " Summer vacation is only for those students who pass all their subjects Gos. Remember how I said I expect A's and B's?"

She froze in surprise and nodded." well in order to get those A's and B's that means you have to do ALL your homework assignments AND turn them in to the teacher."

The duckling asked in a discouraged tone. "Mrs. Weatherman called about the homework thing right?"

Her father nodded. He had decided after talking to Gosalyn's teacher that he would give her a chance to explain before he decided what to do, especially since he KNEW she had done both of the homework assignments that her teacher hadn't gotten.

"Do you want to tell me anything Gos?" He asked quietly. " I already know you did your homework, I looked it over and everything; why didn't you turn it in?"

She looked miserable and told Drake, "I was running late getting back to class from lunch and I lost it in the halls or something Dad."

He looked surprised for a second and asked, "Why didn't you tell Mrs. Weatherman that?"

She sighed and shrugged in a 'what can you do' sort of gesture looking hangdog and almost defiant. "What can I say? I didn't lose them on purpose. Mrs. Weatherman is usually pretty cool."

She gestured with her right hand at the ceiling in her effort to convey her innocence." A lot of the kids are having trouble turning in their assignments lately so Mrs. Weatherman said that she had to make an example of the next kid to fail to turn in their homework and it happened to be me."

As she got a little more into her explanation her left arm came up in a slight swing and his sharp eyes picked out what looked like a series of small round bruises as if someone had grabbed her at the elbow and held on hard.

His eyes narrowed slightly and misinterpreting this as a sign that Drake was getting angry she lowered her voice and continued almost timidly. " I'm really, really sorry, Dad both of my assignments were in my locker but when I went to get them for class they were gone."

Drake caught her right hand in his and looked on the outside of her palm where bruises were showing on her pale skin under her plumage. He carefully turned her face to the light coming in from the huge windows along the top of the tower.

He realizes how stiff she is in his grip and carefully he loosened his hold. She has a slight swelling under her left cheekbone, and as he looked closely at her neckline he could see a line of broken feathers going along her collarbone.

She glanced at him looking almost scared even though he had been careful not to act angry. Drake was very concerned; this kind of reaction wasn't like Gos at all. Usually he had to wade through fantastic excuses about zombie, blood-drinking, alien mushroom people or dodge energetic sports equipment as she exploded in every direction but not this time.

Honker had moved over to the Ratcatcher and was taking his cue from Launchpad who was explaining what needed to be replaced in the first aid kit built into the body of the motorcycle. Both of them were carefully NOT paying any attention to their best friends giving Gos and Drake at least the illusion of privacy.

Drake's over protective parental instincts were now screaming that this was a lot more serious than a couple of misplaced pages of math problems and an English essay gone astray.

He smiled into Gosalyn's anxious eyes and said, "I promise Gos, I'm not angry. I told Mrs. Weatherman that I checked those assignments myself and she even says she believes you did them.

I have downloaded a couple of extra credit assignments for you from the school server. Mrs. Weatherman said that you can turn them in after the weekend." He grinned reassuringly and winked. "She knows tomorrow is your big day and you won't be concentrating on schoolwork until after you break in your new stuff."

He hugged her and felt her relax against him. "You know, you can tell me if something is wrong; right?" She shifted uneasily and then said in a cheerful voice," Sure Dad. I was just scared you'd go all educational freak-a-zoid on me."

Drake smiled again looking mysterious. "I think it's time I showed you something. Come with me Gosalyn."

He glanced over to the Ratcatcher and saw that LP and Honker were still involved in their conversation so he gestured to his shockingly subdued daughter and took her to the area of the lair that housed a small library of reference books and hardcopy files of his cases.

It was jokingly referred to as his study by the rest of his family. He had called it the repository of the great career of Darkwing Duck but he'd gotten so much grief from them he'd acquiesced. It was better than having to wait out the giggling fits, even if his ego liked the original name better.

As they moved away from the area that held the Thunderquack and the Ratcatcher, Darkwing carefully observed Gosalyn. She was definitely not acting like her usual rambunctious self. Something was very wrong, but he'd have to be careful, if he pushed too hard she'd clam up on him.

This was going to take time, but he'd be there for his little girl. He remembered how when he had first adopted her and she'd tried to hide her night terrors from him because she had been afraid of being sent back to the orphanage. He still had nightmares of his own about Taurus Bulba, so he could hardly blame Gosalyn for hers.

As they walked he noticed that her usual running trot had been replaced by a much more measured pace. Having been on the receiving end of a lot of physical punishment he knew how hard it was to move normally when you were hurt and stiff from bruises.

He often tried to hide his injuries from Gosalyn and realized with a start that she was trying the same stunt on him. In spite of his worry he felt a surge of pride in her as he watched her continue toward the other side of the lair.

He had thought she was over her fear of being sent back to the orphanage. They had been together for almost a year now and she usually acted as though she knew she belonged with him forever. Her behavior today though was telling him that she wasn't as emotionally secure as he'd hoped.

She sat in one of the wing backed chairs by the floor lamp and watched him as he pulled out one of the file cabinet drawers. He dug around in the drawer and came out with a thin folder without a label and brought it over to the chairs.

Sitting next to her he opened it and thumbed through to find a particular paper. He pulled one out and offered it for her inspection. It was a photo copy of a third grade report card. She stared at it in surprise, it was only partially filled in and was almost all incompletes and C's and D's. She stared at it uncomprehendingly. The name was blurred but she could make out that it said Drake Mallard.

She looked at him in shock and asked, "Dad?"

He sighed and admitted. "I probably should have talked to you about this sooner Gos. This is my report card from St. Canard Elementary."

He gently tapped the paper and added ruefully "Third grade in fact." He pulled out a second paper this one from fourth grade. This one was completely filled out with A's and B'S.

She looked from one report card to the other and then looked up at her dad as he explained, "I did really badly in third grade, I didn't really have any reason to improve either; or so I thought." He smiled sorrowfully and continued. "I was sent to a new foster home the summer before I went to fourth grade."

Gosalyn gasped and interrupted, "Wait a minute Dad, a NEW foster home? I didn't even know you were an orphan."

She suddenly lowered her voice and glanced over where Honker and Launchpad had been. They were nowhere in sight so Gosalyn returned her gaze to her Dad and asked. "Wait a minute dad, if you were in foster care that means…" She stopped unable to continue for a moment.

Drake continued quietly." That's right Gos…No one ever adopted me. I was probably about eight when my parents were killed and the first foster home I was assigned to was a disaster." His face lost all expression for a second and he trembled before getting a hold of himself and continuing.

Gosalyn watched her dad's face go still for a long moment before he spoke in a determinedly happier tone. "Then I was sent to Mr. & Mrs. Beakwood. They insisted I apply myself and made sure I had the learning tools to do well. They home schooled me for two months before fourth grade started and had the school retest me."

He winked at her as she stared." I didn't dare muff the results on this one. I was too afraid the Beakwood's would give up on me and I'd be sent somewhere worse." He shuddered again. "They found out I was VERY smart. What you would probably call a geek in fact."

He looked uncomfortable and continued slowly. "The only reason I didn't qualify for advanced placement then was that the classes were all full; but they made sure I had advanced class material to study at home AND that I did well in everything I studied in school and out once I recovered my health and confidence. The Beakwood's had several other foster kids coming and going all the time. I was the only one who stayed for more than a few months. For that whole first year I was always afraid that child services would come and take me away."

Drake carefully picked up the photocopies from where they had fallen from Gosalyn's hands and gently closed her gaping beak. He smiled encouragingly and said, "This was about the time I discovered comic books like super pig and decided to become Darkwing Drakey you remember that right?"

She nodded in shock and didn't react as he finished. "So see Gosalyn I do understand really. I meant it when I told you I would always be your Dad. There is nothing you can't tell me okay? Even if I overreact a little I promise you will always be mine and I will love you until I die. I'll even ask old St. Peter if I can have a lookout post to watch over you if I do kick off before I'm one hundred years old okay."

She jumped up with a shadow of her usual energy to grab him around the waist and squeezed him as tight as she could.

He felt his worry increase as he realized she wasn't hugging him with her usual vigor. "You better be around until I'm one hundred years old Dad."

She kept her hold on him, keeping her face buried in his costume jacket. Gosalyn was amazed by these revelations. Suddenly it didn't seem like such a bad idea to tell her Dad about the problems at school. Taking a deep breath she started, "I…."

Launchpad and Honker came back into the room just then, Launchpad was carrying a crate marked from Agent G. "Hey guys look what just came."

Gosalyn stopped and looked at Launchpad. "Keen Gear Dad it's a crate from Agent G. Do you think there is anything cool in this one?"

Darkwing sighed and accepted the change of topic. Maybe he could get her to talk to him tonight after dinner. "I don't know Gos, why don't we open it and see?"

He chuckled and started to help Launchpad take the top off the crate but LP smiled and pointed out. "I got it DW; you know how excited you get over new equipment and stuff. Last time you smashed both thumbs trying to open the box."

Darkwing blushed and backed off, he and Gosalyn were both hovering with impatience as Honker meticulously helped Launchpad with the pry bar; "Come on you guys" exploded Gosalyn.

Just then the top came off and Darkwing looked inside, He smiled and said." Well, well it looks like I'm not the only one getting mail at the tower today.

He reached in; surprised that he was faster than Gosalyn. Usually her reaction time was at least greased lightning. Especially about fun stuff.

Darkwing looked up and saw Honker who had a guilty look on his face but before DW could comment Gosalyn was right there begging." What is it? Can I see? Do you think it's a birthday present Dad?"

She danced around him as he pulled out a gaily wrapped present. Gosalyn begged shamelessly," Oh Boy, can I open it now dad? I can, can't I? If I wait until my party I might give something away right? Look, it's addressed to Quiverwing that means I can open it now right?"

Darkwing laughed outright." Go ahead Quiverwing; even though you're not in costume I think it'll be okay for you to open these now." She looked up in surprise as her father handed her two more presents. He smiled and waited while she demolished the first package. In his hand was a letter addressed to Quiverwing and Darkwing.

Honker gaped and stuttered, "Wow Gosalyn that's really neat."

Launchpad whistled appreciatively and Darkwing gulped and forced a smile as she held up a small hand held dart gun. Also enclosed was a pouch with about a dozen different kinds of darts, including some with suction cup tips for target practice.

In the next package was a slightly smaller version of her dad's gas gun. This gas gun had clearly been designed with a lighter, sleeker line but used the same ammunition as her dad's trademark weapon. "Holy Mackerel, Dad did you ask agent G to send me my very own crime fighting stuff?"

She hugged him tightly crowing with happiness and it was thanks to some quick catching by Honker that the dart gun and darts were saved from falling.

Darkwing caught the slightly smaller gas gun as she bounced with her usual enthusiasm. It made him feel so much better to have her acting like her usual spirited self that he temporarily set aside his worry over the dangers of teaching her to follow in his footsteps. He hugged her back with enthusiasm smiling at LP and Honker.

Darkwing shook his head and said carefully, "No, but you did break your bow in front of him remember? I expect you to thank him right away. We'll contact him in a few minutes with a flashquack."

He held up the letter and said," This is addressed to both of us. I think we'd better read it before we get on with the presents."

He opened the letter and read it aloud. "Dear DW and QW, I realize I should probably have asked you first DW. But knowing how important having different options are to you staying healthy and knowing what happened to QW's bow I thought teaching her some different options would give you both some piece of mind. QW these are not toys. They are serious crime fighting tools to defend and protect you with. As DW's apprentice I expect you to remember that fighting crime is dangerous and you need to obey your dad and respect these tools. I am counting on you to use them wisely. Happy Birthday, Agent G. P.S. Darkwing I have made a few modifications to another gas gun and some special tricks for you in this shipment too. Since I don't know when your Birthday is, I figured you could use a present too, Happy Birthday Darkwing and Quiverwing from your friend G. P.P.S. I'd destroy this letter as per protocols as soon as you finish reading it otherwise there might be trouble."

Darkwing handed the letter to Launchpad who put it in the paper shredder then pushed the button to activate the incineration cycle for their paper disposal unit.

Launchpad came back over to the crate and looked on as Darkwing rummaged around in it and came up with several small packages and a second new model gas gun.

Darkwing's eyes had taken on a proprietary gleam at the sight of the new gas gun but he remembered the other box he had given Gosalyn and he asked somewhat absently.

"Is that other one from Agent G too Gosalyn?"

She looked at the label on the box and said in surprise, "No, but I'm not sure if I ought to open this one dad."

He looked up from inspecting his new gas gun and looked suspiciously towards the innocent square box wrapped in purple paper decorated with lightning bolts. Then he asked, "Why not Gosalyn."

She grinned sheepishly and answered," It's from Gizmoduck dad."

Darkwing started to puff up but then he made himself stop." Gizmoduck! Oh, wait, he did ask me if he could send you a present. "

DW blushed and looked shamefaced. "I really am going to have to get over being miffed at him for being so popular." Darkwing sighed, "What is it Gos?"

Eagerly she opened the box and looked a bit apprehensive as she got out the toy inside. It was an official Gizmoduck edition Soccer ball. It had the armored hero's head in the center of each face of the ball. On the package and the ball were the words 'Official Gizmoduck endorsed product licensed through McDuck Enterprises; Team Lightning World Cup soccer league Champions.'

Gosalyn tried really hard to hide the fact that she was impressed but a look at her dad's face told her she wasn't succeeding. Then she got an idea. "Keen Gear dad this is something we can both enjoy."

Darkwing was a little bit crushed that Gosalyn was so delighted with something that had Gizmoduck's likeness on every side but her words stopped him in mid ego crisis.

Launchpad and Honker had cringed as they saw Darkwing's reaction to the ball but they stared at Gosalyn in surprise as she eagerly tore open the box. She struggled with the sealed plastic shell that protected the ball in shipping to stores.

Unable to keep from helping her, Drake took it from her and went to one of the cabinets and used a box cutter knife to carefully open the packaging before turning to look at his daughter. "Okay Gos, I'll bite; why is this something we can both enjoy?"

She got a positively competitive grin on her face and offered. "It's got Gizmoduck's face on every side DARKWING. Toss it low and I'll show you, get ready to send it back okay?" Puzzled Darkwing tossed the ball towards his daughter and she sent it flying back with a smooth left footed kick.

Instinctively he started to block the ball as it came toward his head but Honker and Gos and LP all shouted. "Don't touch it with your hands, Drake/Dad/ Mr. Mallard."

Startled he lowered his hands and the ball caromed off his head. "Ouch! Gosalyn, when is this supposed to be enjoyable exactly?"

Gosalyn giggled and answered him," You know how to travel with the ball, right Dad? Just kick it back to me and watch what you are doing."

With a long suffering sigh he stopped the ball with his foot and steadied it for a second and then kicked it carefully along the floor.

The black and white hexagons that made up the ball's surface spun as it rolled and every so often the flash of yellow would signal the appearance or reappearance of Gizmoduck's face. Darkwing watched puzzled as Gosalyn gave him an exasperated look and stopped the ball with her foot.

She crossed her arms and asked," Well Darkwing the detective did you figure it out yet?" Then she kicked it slowly back to him.

To Honker and LP'S surprise he laughed out loud and sent the ball skimming back to her. " I thing so, you meant that I can kick Gizmoduck right in one of his endorsement deals when we play with this right?"

She laughed too and said "I know you hate being reminded of his popularity but at least this way we can both have fun together dad."

Darkwing replied "That's certainly true." Then he got a flashquack and one of Quiverwing's masks from the armoire. "Here you go kiddo, let's send a thank you to Agent G and Giz and we'll go have dinner. Oh and Honker I got some files ready for you and Quiverwing on secret codes and ciphers. You two should have some fun sending messages to each other, if you want, I'll be glad to make up some too."

His face took on the same mischievous look that Gosalyn usually wore. "Being able to send secret messages was always a blast when I was a kid."

---

That night as Drake was going up to check on Gosalyn and tuck her in he wondered if he should bring up the evidence he had seen in the tower.

It looked like Gosalyn had been fighting; He knew she hadn't been injured on any training exercises. He and LP were almost too careful when they taught her anything about self defense or physical training it had to be happening at school somehow.

He tip toed in and stood for a moment watching her. She was pretending to be asleep, and in spite of his organizational skills there was the new soccer ball to avoid; as well as any homemade booby traps that she might have come up with. Gosalyn gave up on her pretense and smiled at him, "Hi dad, I love you."

Drake felt his heart melt all over again and he smiled tenderly at his baby." Hi sweetie, listen there is something I need to ask you okay?"

He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and took her right hand in his. He carefully traced the line of bruises on her palm and then asked gently. "Who are you getting into fights with Gos?"

She stiffened and said quickly. "I don't start it Dad I promise. There are a lot of kids that get bullied besides Honker, when I see one of them needs help I just wade in and sometimes it gets physical."

He shook his head and asked gently," It only get's physical sometimes Gos? Can't you just tell a teacher or coach about these bullies?" He felt a surge of pride at her trying to help bullying victims and quickly squashed any evidence of it in his voice. Sometimes it was hard to remember she was adopted, she was so like him reacting like that to help people. But if he was too encouraging she might think fighting was the answer and it just wasn't. Not the best answer anyway.

She rolled her eyes at him and said in an exasperated voice, "Oh sure Dad, My being labeled a snitch baby is really going to help. Most of the kids don't like me anyway; the only ones who respect me at all are the jocks and the other girls on the soccer and baseball teams."

Drake sighed, he'd honestly forgotten about the unwritten rules that governed children, like not tattling to authority and how they ostracized those who snitched on their peers.

"Okay, We'll let it pass for now, but we are going to discuss this again. I don't want you fighting at school Gosalyn. There are other ways to handle this. You should tell the children that are picked on to stick together and stay in sight of the teacher's and adults."

He carefully smoothed the feathers around the bruises on her left arm without saying anything about them and continued." Maybe I can go to Principal Farnsworth and make some suggestions for surveillance or something."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes again and said," Oh yea Dad that'll really help. Getting Principal Farnsworth to cover the school in cameras will only drive the bullies to be more devious and make it harder for the kids being picked on."

Drake had his doubts about the wisdom in that little statement but he decided that he'd let it go for now.

He took a tube of bruise balm out of the pocket of his sweater vest and began to rub it gently on her injuries. He knew she was sore by now and after carefully treating both arms and smoothing a little on her cheek he asked. "Is there anywhere else you need some help fixing Gos?"

She had stared at him for a second as he began his ministrations clearly expecting some kind of lecture. When none had been forthcoming she had relaxed as the gentle rubbing and the warmth of the medicine had begun to ease her aches.

She sat up and trustingly offered her back and rib cage to him. "Well, since you asked I don't think I can reach very well."

He hissed a little as she lifted her shirt to reveal a large bruise just under her ribs on her back. He carefully applied the medicine, spreading it evenly making sure to get it under her soft downy feathers so it could work on her skin as well as her disturbed plumage.

After carefully smoothing her plumage back in place so it wouldn't itch he offered. When you need fixing up Gos, come and ask me okay? I don't mind you using the medicine in the Ratcatcher's first aid kit, and you know I'd rather be safe than sorry; but I want to make sure you use the best medicine for the job alright? Besides a lot of this stuff is dangerous if you use it incorrectly. Just humor your old and silly Dad and let me supervise the medication."

She gaped at him as he got up." Aren't you going to ground me or anything?" She demanded in disbelief.

He stoked her face gently and said a little sadly. "Fighting crime means getting hurt. I really don't want you to think you have to keep secrets from me just to avoid being punished. I'd rather you tell me about your problems so I can help you with them. Try and get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a really busy day. Good night, I love you." He kissed her on her forehead tucking the blankets around her with a smile and went to bed himself.

---

_Well here's another chapter I hope you all enjoy it and reviews are always appreciated. The next chapter will have Gizmoduck and Darkwing together again. I'm not sure DW can stand it, *W* also the Beagles deadline will reach its conclusion heh, he, heh cheers everyone Irual_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all of the characters from their cartoons I am only playing with them for no money just fun. Special thank you to my BFF Chibi Barb for letting me tell her my ducky madness._

**---**

Dr. Sarah Bellum was usually delighted to discover something unusual. It was a chance to expand the boundaries of science and maybe even earn that Nobel Prize. But this time she was more stumped than excited.

She almost lost her professional scientific demeanor and threw the data in her hands onto an assistant's desk, but then the monitoring satellite went off again and to her amazement it began to give off more than just a blip here and there.

The computers started to triangulate and offer possible coordinates and the printer began to spit out more sheets of hard copy. Her team of energy specialists looked up but all of them knew their jobs and kept working. There had been so many false alarms that she had ordered them to ignore these episodes and keep working on their projects.

The field agents were going to need the portable scanners and trackers they were building to find the source after they narrowed down the search parameters. She stared at the display and started to contact First Agent Grizzlikof to arrange for an information gathering mission to find out the origins of the energy signature when for some reason it disappeared again.

Frustration set in again but at least this time they had narrowed it down to the city itself and not any of the outlying areas. Sarah sighed and finally set the printouts carefully in a folder and carried them out the door. Director Hooter wanted an update and it was up to her to report even if the results weren't what he wanted.

---

In a warehouse in the industrial district of St. Canard a moving crew was unloading a large ornate coffin from their van. Normally this would have caused the men to at least make a comment or two but they moved woodenly under the complete control of the dangerous figure watching them from his place on an upper catwalk in front of the office suite for the warehouse.

Lafayette Plasimeaux waited impatiently for the meat puppets below to finish their tasks. Since he'd recently killed and he might need to change the location of his coffin before he left this teeming cesspool of a city he had already decided to release these men back to their lives.

They would be at his beck and call until his saliva worked its way out of their system, and being Normals they would carry traces for years without mage born magic to purge it. His green comb flexed as he felt the life energy he had absorbed from his victims being acclimated into his own power. So far the only good thing he could see about being so far away from civilized people was that he could practically do anything he wanted with no one the wiser.

Briefly he toyed with the hope that this was the reason that Morgana had moved to these barbaric shores. He had confirmed reports that she had amassed her own small Normal fortune by conning various Normals. He had to admire her technique too. The one victim he had tracked down personally had shown no trace of magical interference at all, and of course after an intimate session with Lafayette's appetite it hadn't mattered. Media Mogul John Pressman was now thoroughly under his control.

In fact the foolish Normal had even offered eagerly to help Lafayette get to St. Canard. He had paid for a private jet and made all the arrangements under his own name just because he had wanted to find Morgana again. Unfortunately for him this willingness to be so helpful had been one of the main reasons he had been enslaved. Anyone weak willed enough to be that enthralled with a mongrel like Morgana was only a slave waiting to be claimed anyway and his money would be put to good use financing Lafayette's future schemes.

The combination of fear, lust, and obsessive addiction that he had found in Pressman was very difficult to achieve even for him, much less for a part Normal mongrel like Morgana.

If she could be properly broken to know her place he might even let her live long enough to produce several heirs, as long as they showed early signs of Power. His beak stretched into an evil parody of a smile as he contemplated how he could draw out her suffering before he forced himself back to the task at hand.

Using the media baron's name and money had also reduced the traces of Lafayette's presence to almost nil, except of course for his slaves like the ones downstairs. Being able to kill often and with impunity had given him enough extra power to incinerate the bodies of most of those he drained utterly, leaving no traces on the mortal plane. He fluffed his distinctive dark black plumage and slipped into his suit jacket.

He went into the office after giving his slaves their orders and began to prepare a work space to track Morgana's presence. He knew that breaking into her house would be next to impossible, if she was still holding a grudge the innate defenses of any mage born's home would keep him out even if he found it. It was one of the downsides to being half vampire.

Fortunately for him being Mage-born as well meant there were ways around that. Thanks to his adoring mother's monster blood he could use the same magic power that the other Mage-born did and by using life energy stolen from Normals it wouldn't even be traceable in the same way as other spells were.

He set up a shielding circle this time since he had no way of knowing how long he'd be searching. It was unlikely anyone would even be able to see his workings, much less find him; but his father's training held and he went ahead and shielded himself. In the last few days he had fed and killed so often he had been getting power drunk and sloppy but if he was going to catch Morgana he needed to be concise and swift. There would be time to feast again later.

He took the photograph of Morgana he had kept and put it in the upper left corner of the large mirror he had mounted on the wall and began to throw spell components into the bowl of his brazier under the mirror chanting and swaying as it worked it's way through a small block of hashish.

On a black silk cord was a tarnished blackened and bent piece of metal that might have once been a ring. It hung directly over the bowl of his incense burner and was wreathed in smoke and the stolen life energy of several of his more recent victims. The harsh sweet smell heightened his senses before he armored himself against its effects. He didn't want to pass out after all.

To his surprise he found himself blocked from finding any traces of her for quite some time. He had to search almost all day before he found her power signature and for some reason her power level was fluctuating. Well it wasn't that relevant; as long as he had a traceable signature he would be able to track her down.

He pricked his finger and put three drops of blood on the ring to seal the magical connection between the woman whose promise he had betrayed and himself. Now no matter where Morgana went he could eventually find her. He had to grimace to himself as he tucked the battered ring on its cord into a red silk bag and into his pocket. Even now he didn't dare touch the metal to his flesh.

Honestly Lafayette hadn't realized that the promise ring's he had gotten had been imbued with bindings. He had only agreed to purchase them to placate Morgana's Aunt Lucidia and once he had gotten it off his finger he had borne the burned scar for over five years.

He had in fact contemplated actually cutting off his finger entirely to rid himself of the incriminating thing. Everyone who had seen it had known the spell's reaction was the result of his betrayal and he still had to fight off waves of enraged fury stemming from his humiliation and embarrassment.

It had only healed after Morgana had left the monster realms and come here. If proximity activated the ring again he didn't want to risk having to try and get the bit of metal out of his finger or worse.

It was nearly dusk before he summoned a slave that drove a taxi to take him hunting in the outskirts of the city. His eyes gleamed a hellish red in anticipation of victory as he set out. He held the bit of metal on its cord and it swayed and moved independently of the motion of the cab. He would use it to track down his prey. It would move in her direction and the spin would be faster as he approached.

Once he had Morgana under his control he'd enslave those fools from F.O.W.L. and use them to cripple the city and in the glorious chaos that followed he'd become powerful enough from stolen lives to secure a following in the magical realm as well. The alliance with the Macabre's that would result from marrying Morgana would help there too.

He would wipe away all traces of his earlier shame and humiliation once and for all. Then the sweetest bit of his vengeance would be to finally kill Morgana after making her suffer as he had suffered. Best of all she would know what he was doing and be powerless to stop it or save herself.

Killing the ugly abominations she kept as familiars would be a perfect first step. Not only would it cripple her and her power but it would be a perfect excuse to keep her isolated on his own estate so none of her interfering relatives could get too close. Not many mages survived if their familiar was killed and none survived intact. It would be the perfect way to hide his mind control as well.

---

Drake Mallard sighed as he surveyed his backyard. The aftermath of a birthday party was evidently as big a mess as a violent crime scene. Launchpad was moving gingerly through the flotsam and jetsam of decorations, borrowed patio furniture and chairs searching for his aviators scarf which he found wrapped around the ragged remains of one of the huge piñatas that had been one of the highlights of the afternoon's entertainment.

To Drake's secret delight both the Piñatas had been shaped like Gizmoduck and breaking in Gos' new baseball bat by bashing the candy filled effigies had been too much fun for the mischief maker in him to resist.

As an added bonus if anyone had asked, he could truthfully say that he had bought them to help one of Gizmoduck's many sponsored charities. The purchase of the piñatas had included a small donation to the young leaders of tomorrow fund that offered scholarships to children who demonstrated outstanding citizenship by doing community service.

In spite of the intimidating mess left by twenty or so ravaging monsters disguised as third graders, Drake had to smile as he heard his daughter running up behind him. He turned around just in time to intercept Gosalyn's mad rush out the back door turning as she hit to spin around with her in his arms.

Grinning at her he asked, "Now that there aren't any witnesses Gos, can I give you a birthday hug or what?"

A new wooden baseball bat dangled from a strap on her wrist and her usual purple basketball jersey had been layered under a new green and gold Duckburg baseball jersey, official licensed product of the Duckburg AAA baseball team the Duckburg Suns. He tugged the perforated tag sticking out of her collar and removed it so it wouldn't irritate her neck.

She gave him a huge smile and flung her arms around him, "Sure dad. Now that the guys are gone I don't have to be so careful of my rep."

Drake raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Your Rep…, what reputation exactly are you being careful of Gosalyn? Ouch! Careful there slugger." The baseball bat had swatted him lightly in the back as she put both arms round his neck to hug him.

She looked a little sheepish but insisted. "The other kids will think I'm a baby if I get too chummy with you when they are around Dad."

He mockingly stated, "Too chummy huh? I don't think so little missy. I'll have you know I expect proper signs of daughterly affection from my little girl."

She glanced up at him as he set her on her feet. "Especially when her devoted Dad is the one paying the bill for this." Smiling he handed her a custom made brand new cell phone.

She gaped for a second and exploded," Keen Gear! I can't wait to call Honker!"

Drake laughed, and explained, "I've programmed in a lot of stuff for you Gos," He lowered his voice a touch. "It does text messaging and video feeds too."

He sat for a minute in a patio chair and began showing her some of the other things it did. "It has a bio lock on the memory Gos so you don't have to worry about anyone using it to trace us. Here are the preprogrammed settings. This is the tower, this is Morgana, and this is S.H.U.S.H. 's emergency frequency. If you ever activate that one it will trigger an automatic rescue and extraction team so DON'T play with it okay?"

Gosalyn stared at her father in surprise as he told her about the tracking failsafe in the tiny phone and its Wi-Fi capacity. "It will act just like any cell phone and of course Honker's number is in here too."

He grinned and added. "Later on when we get to the lair I'll show you how to activate the database functions. Try not to lose it okay Gos? I realize I'm just the Dad, but my number and Launchpad are in here too."

Mischief danced in his eyes as he produced his phone, like hers it was black with distinctive purple accents. "Since Director Hooter has decided to make the Justice Ducks an official auxiliary I asked for communications privileges and data upgrades we will be redesigning parts of the lair as we get the materials too."

His knowing smile widened as he added, "Just so you know I personally designed the parental filters on the internet capacity. It has the same restrictions as your tower and I'd appreciate it if you keep the games to the small files recommended for at least the next couple of months. Director Hooter said he thought it was about time I asked to modernize my equipment and data capacity, but I don't want to send up any budget flags for the bean counters. S.H.U.S.H.s last audit went fine. I made sure to piggyback on a G.E.E.K. signal when I checked but I really don't want to risk having someone get curious. That's what Area 52 is for."

Gosalyn snorted and giggled, "Oh come on Dad, Area 52 is like an urban myth or something…" She stared at him as he gave her his own innocent and yet mischievous look. "Isn't it?" He grinned and didn't answer.

He handed her a second phone and added, "this one is for Honker I'll explain to Mr. and Mrs. Muddlefoot about it being a free ad on to our plan so they won't mind. S.H.S.U.H. is sending new body armor and materials next week Gos so you and Honker need to have a serious talk about how involved he want's to be."

Honker Muddlefoot came through the back door carrying a sack of candy gleaned from the huge piles of party debris and stated in his calm, thoughtful way. "I've been giving that some serious thought Sir. You and Gosalyn need my help and helping you is something I need to do too."

He took a deep breath and said in a lower voice, "I like being a sidekick, but I hate that stupid costume and I am going to be called Bolt instead of Arrow kid even though she uses arrows. Having kid in my name will be too embarrassing."

Honker stepped closer to the two ducks and Drake gently closed Gosalyn's beak as she stared at Honker. His usual stutter was gone, replaced with certainty. "I do foresee some problems though, how are we going to handle my family? I don't want to lie to them or anything."

Gosalyn handed Honker his phone and looked at her Dad. He ran his fingers through the feathers on his head and said carefully. " I'm not sure yet Honker, For now we'll just continue with the Quack Fu lessons that your mom knows about and you can come with us to the tower and we'll talk about how you want your costume. Yours too Gosalyn."

Looking very serious Drake added, "I expect there to be plenty of protection built into your designs. We do owe your parents some kind of say though Honker. It's already risky for you and Gosalyn as it is and I don't have the right to risk someone else's child."

Darkwing smiled from Drake Mallard's eyes and added. "You and LP have saved my tail feathers and Gosalyn's as well far too often for me to doubt you Honker but you are only ten."

He hugged Gosalyn again and said," I'd better help LP clean up this mess so we can return your families patio furniture Honkman."

Much to his surprise Gosalyn asked, "Do you want us to help Dad?"

He answered, "Sure if you want too Gos, if you'd rather play I understand; of course the sooner we finish the clean up the sooner we can go visit Morgana. She want's the two of us to come and see her tonight."

Gosalyn's eyes bugged a little and she enthused, "Dad, you mean Morgana wants to see me? That's going to be awesome, Wahoo! I can show her my presents. Come on Honker, Let's get Tidy!"

She grinned hugely as her dad rolled his eyes at the in joke and went to get some garbage bags from inside the house. After a couple of hours of hard work the house was more or less back to normal. Although the yard was still in shock, at least the Muddlefoots had their patio furniture back and all the trash was put away.

Drake smiled to himself as he finished setting out the trash. He knew that only the fact that she was actually talking to Honker in person was keeping Gosalyn from trying out her new phone. He flinched visibly as he heard Binkie Muddlefoot from inside his living room. She and Launchpad were talking while Drake escaped by taking out a load of trash. Since trash pick up was tomorrow he could just leave the cans at the curb. He felt bad about leaving his best friend alone with Binkie but he needed a break.

Her happy sing song voice was loud and clear as she supervised his poor sidekick. "Launchpad dear be sure and move the furniture before you start the machine."

Launchpad looked surprised, "But Binkie, the stain is right here."

Launchpad pointed it out hopefully. Since Tank had been the one to spill cake and frosting on the living room rug Drake felt no shame in borrowing the Muddlefoot's cleaning stuff. Besides Binkie had been in a tizzy of despair over not 'helping' with the party prep and had been overjoyed to offer cleaning advice.

She laughed and spun giddily around carrying buckets and mops and cleaning rags. "Oh my NO Launchpad. There is no sense in just spot cleaning." She giggled and added," If you do that there will be an obvious clean spot. We are going to have to clean the whole downstairs so it all looks the same."

Drake twitched at that and headed back inside at a run. Fortunately Darkwing's paranoia had dictated that the safety lock be engaged on the tunnel chairs in the living room. His spare costume in the hall closet was way in the back and the Muddlefoot's had already seen him in it as a 'costume' so it should be fine.

The tower wouldn't be at risk from any adventurous housewives but just to be on the safe side he grabbed LP and whispered frantically, " Just remember LP don't touch the failsafe switch and the chairs will stay locked in place. I'm really sorry to leave you like this but I told Morgana I'd bring Gosalyn to get her birthday present today. Morgana said it was really important that I not be late and we almost are. I'll be back soon okay?"

Launchpad was struggling a bit with the carpet cleaning machine but he insisted that he could finish the rug. He smiled knowingly as he watched Drake twitch and grind his teeth as Binkie began rearranging things to make it 'easier' to clean.

Launchpad cleared his throat loudly and said "No Problemo Drake. You take Gos to see Morgana." Making sure Binkie heard.

He smiled and gave Binkie a huge wink as he added loudly," I'm sure that between us Binkie and I can have the house whipped into shape by the time you get back."

Binkie giggled and patted Drake on the back rushing him and Gosalyn out to the garage. "Oh My yes Drake, Morgana is such a nice refined young lady and Gosalyn is very fond of her I'm sure."

Binkie gushed as she ushered them into the station wagon. "I'm sure you and Gosalyn will have a lovely time. Don't worry about fixing dinner either Herb made coconut burgers and I'll send enough over so that you can heat them up when you get home."

Desperate to escape the Muddlefoot madness that had invaded his house Drake looked over his shoulder at Gosalyn who was belted securely in the backseat, holding her new phone which was the only present she had managed to hang onto other than the jersey she was wearing over her regular shirt as Binkie had rushed them into the garage.

Drake asked pleadingly, "Call Morgana Gosalyn and tell her why we are late okay? And please ask her where we are supposed to meet her."

He backed the car slowly out of the garage and put it in park in the driveway to wait for Gosalyn to make the call.

It was getting kind of dark out as Morgana answered her phone. "Hi Morgana, It's me Gosalyn," sang out the distinctive voice of her boyfriend's daughter. "Guess what, you are the very first person I've called on my new phone. Isn't that cool?"

Morgana had to laugh a little at her contagious enthusiasm. "It's always an honor to be thought of by the ones you love. I'm glad to know that your father gave you your phone Gosalyn."

Before Morgana could continue she heard Dark's voice in the background, "What did she say Gos? Mrs. Muddlefoot will see us if we don't move quickly."

Gosalyn answered "I haven't asked her yet Dad. Umm… Morgana, Dad wanted me to ask you where you want us to meet you since it is taking a lot longer to clean the frosting out of the carpet than Dad thought it would."

Morgana smiled to herself and answered Gosalyn. "Ask Dark to bring you to T & A novelties it's on the outskirts of St. Canard near the Suburbia Mall. I'll meet you two there."

Gosalyn interrupted, "Just a second Morgana, Dad want's to talk to you."

Morgana waited for a moment and her heart jumped a little when Dark spoke," Morg, I'm sorry we are running late. Gosalyn and I will be right there. Do you mind if Drake uses the station wagon or would you rather have a visit from the Daring and Dashing Masked Mallard of Mystery Darkwing?"

Morgana felt her heart leap again and she had to control her breathing. She braced herself as a wave of happiness swept over her. "Dark, just because I usually see you in your mask doesn't mean I don't want very much to see your face. I think you are very handsome you know, and I love you with or without the mask."

Drake felt like melting into the floorboards as he blushed. Every feather on his body stood on end for a second and he struggled to speak," Ah. Heh, he, Heh, he…"

Gosalyn lost patience and grabbed her phone as he stuttered, "In that case we'll be right over there Morgana, bye."

As they were driving toward the mall Morgana mentioned to look for the store Drake asked, "Gosalyn, why did you take the phone from me?"

Gosalyn sighed, "Because, You were getting drool on it Dad! That's why. I hope I never get all drooly and stupid over any old boy."

Drake grinned as he glanced at his precocious preteen and agreed, "Me too, but I do need to face facts and all I can really hope for is that you put it off for as long as possible."

Gosalyn made a grossed out face and squealed, "Ewwwwww, Dad that's disgusting. I'd rather eat slugs."

Drake swallowed hard, glanced at his daughter for a second in the rear view mirror and shuddered whispering. "Ewwwwww."

---

Lafayette was ecstatic; he had tracked Morgana to a place far from her house. He SAW protections and wards around the building in the tiny hand mirror he was using to scry and knew that at least one or more of the people running the store were Mages or Monsters or both but that wouldn't matter.

As his adoring mother often told him you get more flies with honey than you do with vinegar. He would try the charming lies first and see if Morgana was receptive to him. After all if she was still making her way crippling Normals she might very well come willingly into his clutches.

Lafayette wasn't going to count on that though. According to the rumors he had been hearing for about the last year or so Morgana had been interested in that silly caped buffoon Dark something Duck.

Monoculo had been livid and disgusted by turns about the whole thing. Strangely though, after the last time Monoculo had tried to discourage the whole sorted affair her father had remained curiously silent on the subject of his daughter's emotional indiscretions.

In fact most of her family no longer spoke of her romance at all especially not to gossip, even Envy and Spite the twins who usually lived to cause, start and spread rumors were carefully silent and had been ever since the second week of February.

Struck by a sudden thought Lafayette wondered if maybe she had broken off her relationship and if so that was all to the good. He could offer her affection and reassurance and pick her up on the rebound. He snarled an order to the mindless fool behind the wheel of the taxi and then released his mind enough so he could drive.

---

The station wagon pulled up to a small shop whose hand painted sign proclaimed T&A Novelties. It was a freestanding building on a small lot next to one of the new open air malls that had been built recently in an effort to attract businesses to the suburbs of St. Canard.

It seemed like an ordinary enough store. The door was glass hung with strings of colorful beads and a door chime made of strips of metal dangled from the cross bar. The roof looked like cheerful straw thatch and the walls were an eclectic mix of brick and stone. Upon closer inspection he could see that these were clever facades designed to look whimsical over a sturdy construction of rebar reinforced cement and cinder blocks and the thatch was attached to an A frame designed modern shingled surface.

When they crossed the threshold Darkwing felt as though he was suddenly on patrol and looking for dangerous criminals. Drake Mallard was temporarily forgotten as Darkwing's senses went into overdrive.

Acting on instinct, he moved to the nearest display. It would be waist high to Launchpad and was a sturdily built square box with small metal and stone knick knacks on every shelf and the top was covered with a stack of bright cloth squares.

He began scanning the store and he realized that he couldn't see any other customers. All his feathers stood on end, he shuddered as a chill ran up his spine but before he could ask Gosalyn to wait outside she ran over to the counter and beamed at the large iguana-like man behind the counter. He was at least as tall as Launchpad but built along slender lean lines with a long tail that equaled out his height and helped him maintain his upright stance without losing his balance.

He was dressed in an orange and yellow robe, and appeared to be arguing with a point in the air about two feet above his head. In a distinctive island accent he stated firmly, "Grandpa, I be runnin' the store now; you hear? You can't be changing de prices on de Normals. An you KNOW Arian don' like havin' to un-hex me when you anger de Mage-born."

The shopkeeper had a collection of beaded braids running from the top of his head and a short way down his neck. His large eyes bugged and he swallowed visibly as he noticed Drake standing at the corner of the display in his peach shirt and green sweater vest. He asked politely "Can I be helpin' you mon?"

Drake started to answer but Gosalyn interrupted, "Hi, we are waiting for a friend. My name is Gosalyn Mallard. What's yours?"

The shopkeeper glanced down at the happy friendly duckling and forgot what he was going to say. As he stood there gaping, a glowing ball sank down under the glass countertop and a face appeared to look out at Gosalyn from within the ball.

She squealed and stepped back but there was a lot more excitement than fear in her face. "Keen Gear! Dad look."

Drakes' instincts kicked in and he moved swiftly forward about ten feet without considering how he was dressed in order to put himself between Gosalyn and the counter. He moved with the kind of lethal grace he usually had as Darkwing when he was on patrol or on a mission for S.H.S.U.H. and had bounded forward to land right beside his daughter.

Drake was so preoccupied with protecting Gos that he didn't realize that he had just done something very out of character for Drake Mallard suburban dad. His hand actually reached as if to draw the gas gun he wasn't wearing.

The face in the ball took on a distinctive iguana-like cast complete with the suggestion of beaded braids and piercings and a hollow voice proclaimed, "Well now, what have we here? I haven't seen anyt'ing like either of you since long before I died."

His accent was the same as the shopkeeper's and he smiled in an attempt to be reassuring and floated slowly up to eye level with Drake." Now den, Mon just be takin' it slow. This rude boy behind de counter is my no good son Davu. I am De Haitian."

Davu for his part was still staring at Drake and Gos. They were only about a foot or so from the counter with the cash register on it that the ghost was rising through. The glowing ball swirled into a suggestion of an elongated body wearing a robe like the shopkeepers.

Drake gulped and took a tight hold on Gosalyn's new green jersey dragging her back a half a step. "Maybe we should wait outside Gosalyn."

Just then the door opened with the chiming of the strips of metal that dangled above the door. Morgana came gliding into the store wearing her usual form fitting red dress. She placed her hand on Drake's shoulder which caused them both to tremble ever so slightly as a surge of energy hit them both. "Drake, I'm sorry I took longer than I meant to. Hello Gosalyn, I asked Drake to bring you here so you can pick out your birthday present."

Eek and Squeek fluttered from Morgana's usual up do and began squeaking at Gosalyn bobbing around in front of her. Archie peeked out from Morgana's hair and grumbled, "Blech."

Archie scuttled firmly down Morgana and crawled onto Drake, this distracted him from objecting to Gosalyn wandering around a haunted store. Drake was much more comfortable with Eek and Squeek landing on him than he was with the tickly feeling that he had whenever Archie crawled on his feathers. It always made him twitch and Morgana usually misinterpreted this to mean he was uncomfortable with her familiars when in reality he was very ticklish and sensitive.

The store had a curious collection of knick knacks in cabinets and on shelves that seemed to be in no particular order. Gosalyn's eyes lit up, she was temporarily distracted from the floating ghost by the thought of being able to explore. "Keen Gear can I pick out anything?"

Morgana laughed kneeling beside the excited duckling. "We'll see darling." She looked up at Drake who had been distracted from the ghost by Morgana's entrance and Archie's moving onto his wrist.

Determined to ignore the ticklish sensations from the spider's movements Drake carefully touched Morgana on her collarbone. He ignored the electric tingling that raced up his arm to ask very carefully, "Ummm… Morgana, sweetheart I just need to ask; you do see the ghost right?"

Morgana looked at the ghost and said "Yes Drake, Of course I see him. Hello Grandpa Haitian." Suddenly she looked at Drake and asked," Wait, you can see him?"

Gosalyn piped up," Sure we can see him; the way they talk is really neat."

The ghost laughed and offered, "Hello again Morgana, You are looking lovelier than ever I must say."

Morgana smiled ruefully, "You still have charm Haitian." The pretty sorceress gave the ghost a stern look and stated firmly and with affection," You are up to your usual tricks I see."

The Ghost swirled closer and wheedled," Call me Grandpa, there is no need for de formality. You are de valued customer after all."

He glanced at Gosalyn and Drake and added. "Bringin' in de new blood too. What can I say, De Macabre's are in fortune's eye eh? An' you know I am not under any geas. I have shown meself to many and no harm has come of it Mage-born or no."

Drake was definitely getting a bad feeling about this; all the talk of blood was very worrying. Especially since whenever he went near any of Morgana's relatives he tended to get hurt and / or humiliated.

At least after the last time they had gone to visit her family Morgana had realized that it wasn't just his fault. Admittedly he had figured that his being a Normal was one of the biggest things he would have to overcome, but now; he had other problems.

He took a deep breath and sternly demanded that his overactive memory leave him alone as a sense of foreboding filled him. And to top off the situation his crime fighting instincts were still gibbering at him and he was out of costume which limited his options if there was any trouble.

Morgana stood up and addressed Davu, "Do you mind if Gosalyn picks out something small Davu?"

Davu shook off his trance and said "No, of course not. Arian will be glad to see you. It's been too long since you have been in, I'll just tell her you are here."

He nodded to Gosalyn and added. "Go ahead and pick out what you fancy Grandpa can keep you company and I'll be right back."

Gosalyn's eyes lit up and she started to charge down the nearest aisle only to be brought up short by her father's grabbing her shirt. "Just a minute Gos I think you need to tell me the rules first. Last time we didn't lay some ground rules we were banned from the Playtime Emporium for a month, remember? The new manager only lets us in if I sign a waiver."

Gosalyn looks embarrassed for a second and grumps slouching, "The other guy had no sense of adventure Dad, all the other kids in the store thought it was cool!"

Drake got a stern look on his face and said, "Gosalyn!"

She straightened up and repeated carefully, "No touching anything that looks like I can break it, No touching anything that uses chemicals or fire unless you are beside me, and if in doubt don't touch it without asking you or a store employee; preferably you. See Dad I remember."

Drake grinned, his paranoia over his nerves temporarily subdued by his pride in making parenting progress, he ruffled her hair and nodded. "That's my girl, just be careful okay?"

Gosalyn looked exasperated and objected, "It's just a store Dad. What could happen? That Davu guy even said they have Normals for customers so it can't be that dangerous. Can I go now? Please?"

For a second Drake looked like he might say something else but Morgana gave him a stern look and crossed her arms. "Is something wrong Drake?" She asked in a tone that suggested impending mayhem.

Guiltily Drake shook his head no and released his hold on Gosalyn with a gulp. "No, Morgana. Nothing's wrong. I just didn't want Gosalyn to forget about being careful of the store. I'd hate to have to pay to rebuild it just because she gets excited over her present."

Morgana calmed down at this and nodded. She looked up at her bats and asked sweetly," Eek, Squeek, do you mind keeping an eye on Gosalyn while I have a little quality time with Drake? "

Both bats saluted her with a wing and making little squeaks they flew off after Gosalyn. Archie spoke privately to the bats as they fluttered off,_ 'Remember she's a baby normal and doesn't know anything about arcane matters. You will both have to stay on your claws to keep her out of trouble. Though I have to admit I will be surprised if you can manage it. She is a lot more curious and a lot less damaged than her father.'_

Eek chattered back irritably_. 'we'll try and keep her that way, Mother Hen.' _

Squeek added,_ '_At least you admit to caring about them now. That's a step in the right direction for all of us. See if you can get Drake to admit why he twitches when you touch him. Morgana still thinks it's personal.'

Squeek interjected worriedly. _'After that disaster at Castle Macabre two moons ago I am really surprised that he can stand being in here at all. Crossing the wards must have bothered him.'_

Archie's mental tone turned very solemn for just a second as he admitted. _'Morgana wouldn't have asked him here if she hadn't had a premonition last night. Neither of them understands their bond yet. She has been reluctant to analyze the energy ebb and flow and it's not something she can do very easily anyway.'_

All three of her familiars braced themselves as another surge hit them. Archie sent a little of it into Morgana as he crawled up Drake's arm. _'All we can do for now is influence them while they are together. It's a very good thing they had an immediate connection and had been dating before Monoculo decided to take matters into his own hands or Darkwing might not have survived at all.'_

Eek added unhappily_, 'Drake wouldn't have either, not with a working mind anyway.'_

Archie shrugged and kept going carefully up Drake's arm_. 'I wonder if Monoculo realizes how much of a spiritual debt he is building up. I feel really bad for his familiar.' _

Eek and Squeek both sent fervent agreement and then Archie chortled and _admitted, 'It is personal when I make Drake react, trust me. Forcing him to react instead of think makes the barriers in his mind weaker. We can't let him go around damaged if he and Morgana are going to formalize their bond. Even if they don't go any further than this he still needs fixing if only to stabilize the energy conduit between them. Besides it's fun to make him dance and yelp. Especially when he's in his Darkwing mode.' _

Archie stopped projecting and thought to himself. 'Making Darkwing let go of his illusion of control should free up his fighting skills eventually if nothing else. I wonder who crippled him before Monoculo had his go. '

Morgana turned to Drake and smiled as she stepped closer to him. Archie climbed carefully along his arm, the cuff of Drake's sleeve was undone and the button was missing, causing him to twitch as the sensitive nerve endings in his skin reacted to the tiny hairy feet moving among the quills and barbs of his feathers.

Every once in a while he could even feel a difference as Archie's feet touched the downy layer of feathers next to his skin. Fortunately this caused far less of a reaction for some reason and made it easier to try and control his twitching.

Morgana noticed his spasmodic movements and a slight shadow came into her eyes as she reached to lift Archie from him. Drake realized that she was misinterpreting his reaction again and he moved his other hand to catch hers before she could reach Archie.

He spoke carefully trying to stifle a gasp, "Its okay Morg, honestly it is. I'm just really sensitive to some touch sensations." He paused and finished carefully, "Especially if it involves my feathers."

Morgana stared at him for a second uncertain whether or not he was being serious and Archie took this opportunity to move onto Drake's sweater by the v shaped neckline.

Drake immediately relaxed and said. "I have to admit that his sheer size is startling especially when he jumps out at me. He seems to like making me jump and shriek but I truthfully don't mind any of your familiars. They touch me a lot more often now and I am getting used to it. Really,"

He smiled up at her and admitted, "I always figured they were a lot more than just bats and spiders you know. When you first started to teach me about your culture and a little about magic I asked Archie and Eek and Squeek if you had any books about familiars I could read."

His grin got even bigger and an unmistakable glint of mischief danced in his eyes as he finished, "Your Quackmoronicon even showed me some pictures of you as a little girl with them. You have always been adorable, you do know that right?"

To his surprise Morgana looked a little uncomfortable and scolded, gently whispering in his ear; "Dark, there's no need to try and flatter me you know. I'm not angry or anything."

Drake looked startled and countered, "What flattery? I meant that as a sincere compliment."

He usually was to shy and intimidated to initiate more than a little peck on the cheek. Hearing her comment though he realized that she really needed reassurance about his feelings and that she was right next to him so he took a deep breath and kissed her on the bill.

Instinctively he had closed his eyes and taken in the distinctive smell of her hair that was wonderfully full of cinnamon, lemongrass, thorn apple and some other musk like stuff that he was never sure of. When they parted and he opened his eyes it was to find that they had an audience. He felt his skin temperature go up as he flushed.

The grinning ghost wasn't so bad, but Davu had returned with a second person who was smiling broadly. At least he hoped it was a smile, her teeth were small but they looked disturbingly sharp.

Morgan's eyes opened too and she blushed as the lady spoke, in a gently ribbing tone that held a smidgen of laughter and a great deal of affection. "Ah Morgana, it's good to see you."

Morgana took a deep breath and smiled straightening to offer a slight bow to the lady. "Arian it is a pleasure to see you, as always."

Just then there was a loud metallic bang sound as though something fairly hard and / or heavy has hit the floor and Eek rose above an aisle fluttering and squeaking.

Drake turned around at the noise and sighed, "Gosalyn," He looked apologetically at the rest of the group and said to Morgana "I'd better go check on her Morg. I'll be right back."

Archie grumbled at him and gestured to Morgana who took him off Drake's sweater and put the spider in her hairdo.

Drake went quickly up and down the aisles looking for Eek, Squeek or Gosalyn. As he moved through the displays he wasn't really looking at the merchandise per say. He was actually just scanning the space making sure the way is clear, but a couple of things DO stand out.

He saw a huge stand of Tarot decks locked in a glass cabinet. There was also what has to be the worlds biggest tiny selection of aromatherapy oils and candles he's ever seen outside a bed and bath store, and several disturbing flyers offering a special selection of acupuncture needles and other oriental offerings coming in next week.

He shuddered and gulped trying to put out of his mind the thought of willingly, on purpose getting stuck with needles. Hurrying past these, he turned the corner to see Gosalyn trying to pick what looks like a round brass shield with a convex circle in the center off the tiled floor.

Drake sighed fondly and helped her move it. "Where did you get this Gos? I'll put it back for you."

He slipped it over his right forearm to carry it since the shield was heavy and awkward.

Gosalyn replied, "I didn't get it from anywhere Dad, it fell from somewhere and landed here."

Drake looked skeptical until what looked like a solid silver golf trophy fell from a point about ten feet up in the air and hit the floor at his feet with a loud 'CLANG'.

He sighed and said, "Sorry Gosalyn, I should believe you when you say these things but you have to admit that strange things happen more often to us than other ducks."

She reached up onto the highest shelf, by climbing naturally; and got down a large snow globe of St. Canard. Drake started to pull her off the shelving and as he did a box of pre-sharpened colored pencils fell at his feet.

Looking as excited as she had when she had gotten her new cell phone, Gosalyn shook the snow globe and said, "I want this Dad it feels nice and it has a great replica of the tower. If you squint when look you can almost see our house too."

Then she laughed at the sight of her father wearing an ancient shield on his arm and couldn't resist adding. "Yep, yep, yep. Sometimes you just have to go with what you are good at dad and we are good at being unusual. Look at you, you are a caped and masked crime fighter how much more unusual can you get?"

Drake shushed her and whispered, "Gosalyn, does the phrase incognito or secret identity ring any bells?"

While he was kneeling down and whispering to her he picked up the box of pencils and started to put it on the shelf but for some reason he couldn't find any other office supplies or art supplies or anything. The shelf was jam packed on every square inch with piles of eclectic items and there seemed to be no where to return the box to.

He started to pick up the trophy, but to his surprise the golf trophy rolled away down another aisle all by itself. While Gosalyn was distracted by her toy and didn't seem to notice this, Drake found it all too weird.

Bracing himself he gestured toward the front of the store and said. "Come on Gos."

Grandpa Haitian floated over the top shelf of the aisle and laughed at them kindly. "Hey Mon, once you pick somet'ing de store doesn't accept returns. You'll have to give anyt'ing you don' want to Davu to put away."

Gosalyn blushed guiltily and said, "Sorry Dad. Can we ask Morgana if she will let me pick this?"

She held up the snow globe and jiggled it again. The six inch diameter ball on the top of the knick knack swirled for a moment and clouded over with little multicolored specks of what looked like glitter.

Drake smiled and nodded, "Sure kiddo,"

Eek landed on Drake and Squeek on Gosalyn shamelessly hitching a ride to avoid having to fly back. Drake sighed and held his arm up carrying the shield, "This thing isn't as heavy as I thought it would be, but I'm glad I don't have to carry one all the time my arm would fall off."

Gosalyn looked up at him from the corner of her eye as she continued to look in the snow globe and said, "Either that or you'd have to keep switching arms so they both get stronger. Keen Gear, Dad it looks like there are moving cars and everything."

She held up the globe and shook it again; she had picked up her pace a little. She was eager to see if she could keep the toy. They were almost to the front of the store again when Grandpa Haitian got a frightened look on his face and swished away. Eek and Squeek gave alarmed chirps and disappeared as well.

They heard the door open and for some reason the clinking of the metal chimes on the door sounded ominous instead of cheerful. The two of them started around the display between them and the door and saw a tall black and grey feathered rooster with a full tail of many shaded green plumes and a green comb standing just inside the doorway.

Every instinct Drake had screamed at him to hide so he jerked Gosalyn back behind the corner of the aisle and held her quiet. He set the shield down and peeked cautiously between two racks that held books as the rooster spoke while carefully shining a small round hand mirror at Davu and Arian. "Now, now I just came in to shop I pledge you. I was so caught up in seeing the beautiful lady that I forgot my manners. It won't happen again I can promise you that."

The stranger's voice was eerily calm but every word seemed to scream violence and hate to Darkwing's senses. He peered cautiously over the display he had been standing by earlier and saw the shopkeepers Davu and Arian were staring with distaste at the rooster. In spite of their apparent dislike of the big bird neither of them moved nor spoke. Drake realized then that they had very likely been bespelled.

There appeared to be no sign of the ghost and Morgana was standing with her back to the counter that held the cash register with a look of fury and disgust on her face. In spite of this she wasn't moving either which scared Drake more than anything else.

Eek and Squeek were clinging to the front of her dress and Archie was sitting in her hair. Even from where he was hiding Drake could see that the familiars hated this person, or at least wanted Morgana far away from him.

The rooster turned to face Morgana and continued persuasively still catching the light from the overhead fixtures in his mirror and shining it in her eyes.

Her face was going blank and she made no attempt to do anything as he stepped closer. "Morgana dearest surely you can understand how my self control was washed away with emotion upon seeing you after so long. It's been what five years?"

He started to reach for her hand as if to kiss it but Eek and Squeek dove at his head shrieking ruining his attempt at a suave bow. Archie for his part was grumbling and shaking his front feet as he clung to Morgana's hair.

This seemed to snap Morgana out of her strange trance and instinctively her defenses flared to life as she spoke in a voice so cold and angry it should have frozen the blood in the stranger's veins. "Stay away from me Lafayette. It's been eight years and that's not nearly long enough. I told you before; I am through with you and have been since that night. The only reason I am glad you survived is because I would have been disenchanted if you had died. Roasting was too good for you, It took Shelly over a month to recover even with the help of My Aunt and Council member Mintaka. How many other girls did you cripple I wonder?"

Drake was almost overcome by sudden feelings of trepidation and consternation at the thought of that person touching Morgana. He knew that if this jerk was a mage he would stand no chance in an open confrontation so he started to sneak away around the other end of the aisle taking Gosalyn with him.

He felt Gosalyn take a deeper breath to ask him what he was doing but he held her mouth shut and then gestured for her to be silent as they crept to the back of an aisle.

When he stopped he hissed in Gosalyn's ear. "This guy is trouble for sure. I'll bet he's a magic user too so I need you to promise to hide. Morgana needs my help but I can't risk you. If you don't stay hidden I can't help her so please do this for me Gos okay?"

He stared at Gosalyn intensely until she gulped and nodded.

He started up the aisle again but Gosalyn stopped him and asked, "But Dad, what are you going to do? You aren't in costume or anything."

He froze for a second unsure of his answer until the glowing ball that was Grandpa Haitian appeared and hovered just below the top shelf.

Drake moved silently over to the place where the ghost was and he flickered out as though he was a light bulb that needed replacing. He and Gosalyn stared in shock at the sight that greeted them and Drake eagerly grabbed the contents of the shelves.

With a real feeling of gratitude he whispered, "Thank you wherever you are Mr. Ghost. Gosalyn find somewhere to hide okay? I'll come get you when it's safe. If for any reason I don't come back right away call Launchpad and tell him to come get you."

He kissed her gently and shooed her away before she could do anything more than hug him. Still staring she staggered toward the back of the store.

She tried to object as she went, "But Darkwing, you need backup."

He glared and said, "Gos please Morgana doesn't have any time to spare for us to argue. If that guy hurts her I don't know what I'll do and I know I can't risk you. Besides your costume wasn't on the shelf so just go. Hide and stay safe for me. I can't concentrate on facing a spell caster and help Morgana if I am worried about you too."

His face softened and so did his tone as he added. "I love you Gosalyn Mallard, never forget that."

With tears in her eyes she ran away and since she was headed in the opposite direction from the weirdo at the door Drake dismissed the issue from his mind and hurried to prepare himself.

Morgana had fought furiously against the powerful charm spells she could feel congealing around her like a sickening shroud of poison and as her familiars had moved to defend her she had broken free. "How dare you! You worm!"

Surges of lightning gathered at her fingertips as she struggled. Bringing one hand up she fired at the Armani clad gigolo she hadn't ever wanted to see again.

Surprised by her resistance Lafayette barely had room to duck. Contemptuously he used the bespelled shopkeepers as barriers dodging behind their still forms as he took a deep breath to try another spell.

Furious at this endangerment of innocent people she spoke again, "I was wrong, you are lower than worms."

Then a familiar sight met her eyes as a cloud of blue smoke billowed from the aisle beside her. "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the egg stain that ruins your tie. I am Darkwing Duck!"

Snarling Lafayette shot a bolt of lightning at the cloud and was whacked on the head with the heavy bronze shield by the purple clad masked mallard who had climbed on the top of the shelves and leaped off to land on the rooster's head while everyone stared at the smoke.

Darkwing dropped the heavy shield on the rooster's foot with a loud clang. The shield rolled a little on its convex side and landed right in front of the two struggling birds.

Darkwing wrapped his arms around the rooster's neck in a choke hold and offered. "Why don't you just surrender now? No one can defeat the guardian of the guiltless, the defender of the downtrodden the supporter of the scrupulous the hero of St. Canard Darkwing Duck."

Really angry now Lafayette grabbed at Darkwing and pulled him bodily off of his neck. Dangling the caped crime fighter by his teal turtleneck with one hand Lafayette held Darkwing in front of him effortlessly. Using him as a shield he reached into a pocket and brought out a small stick.

Eek and Squeek were flying agitatedly around Morgana who was trying to get a bead on Lafayette. Not wanting to risk hitting Darkwing she fumed and said. "Eek, Squeek see if you can distract that lowdown excuse for moat scum so I can hit him."

As Darkwing kicked and struggled his foot hit Lafayette's wrist throwing off his aim. Archie was thrown clear as Morgana dodged the fireball that erupted from the wand Lafayette held.

Morgana was surprised by the show of unnatural strength that Lafayette displayed in holding Darkwing in front of him with only one arm and keeping him there while aiming spells.

Morgana suddenly felt cold and afraid as she gazed on Lafayette's face and saw the fangs that were protruding slightly from his beak. Realizing that Lafayette was now a lot more vampire than warlock Morgana was galvanized into action. Morgana managed to hit Lafayette with a cold spell and froze his wand.

She took a deep breath and asked cuttingly, "You never had access to full vampire strength before Lafayette. What have you been up to?"

Lafayette realized that he was letting his control slip and dragged Darkwing close to hide his face. Darkwing heard the words vampire strength and knew immediate action was called for. While he wasn't the avid fan of horror movies Gosalyn was he was pretty sure that a real vampire was a very bad thing to be grabbed by.

Even discounting Hollywood's dramatic license being near a vampire's mouth seemed like an extreme risk that a prudent hero took steps to avoid. Reaching in his jacket for his gas gun he fired a tear gas canister point blank at the now glowing rooster.

Fortunately Lafayette's shields were only meant to stop magic not chemicals; unfortunately both Darkwing and Lafayette were affected by the gas. Lafayette dropped Darkwing and choked as he was overcome by the harsh fumes.

As the canister gushed it's payload into the air Darkwing rolled clear and scrambled back towards Morgana. His eyes streaming tears Darkwing managed to choke out, "Who is the guy Morg? " Morgana looked angry and embarrassed as she admitted, "He's my old high school boyfriend Dark. The one who stood me up at the senior prom."

She slid her fingers into his feathers on his neck above the neckline of his shirt and asked anxiously, "He didn't bite you did he Dark?" They both felt energy swirling through them as Morgana's shields expanded slightly to include Darkwing.

Lafayette stared in shock as he saw this. He tried to hit Morgana with a lightning bolt while she was distracted but her shields absorbed it instead of deflecting it.

Taking advantage of his surprise Eek and Squeek dove for his wand and knocked it out of his hand. It went off as he dropped it and the fire that erupted hit the shield and set his shoes on fire. He doused the flames with his shields and looked up at Eek and Squeek.

Furious, Lafayette went after them attempting to shoot them down with stun spells and sleep spells since his lightning had been absorbed by Morgana's shields and he had dropped his fire wand.

Reaching into a pocket of her dress she dropped a small atomizer into Darkwing's hand. "Here Dark, spray this in Davu and Arian's faces it should break the spell. They are in real danger they can't defend themselves while they are hexed."

Darkwing gasped and choked as he struggled to throw off the effects of the tear gas he clutched the little spray bottle and nodded. Then he gasped, "For the record Morg, I really thought your dad made up that story. I can't imagine anyone doing anything like that to you. Not and staying in one piece anyway."

Morgana's shields flared around the two of them as they absorbed an ice spell. Lafayette was aiming at Eek and Squeek who were flying madly for Morgana dangling Archie from their claws. The floor was now frigid and slick with ice but she and Darkwing were unfrozen.

Morgana concentrated and the door blew open sending a wind directly at Lafayette which blew him down a side aisle away from them all. Instinctively Darkwing reached to catch Archie as he dropped from the bats who landed on Morgana panting and squeaking.

Darkwing managed to catch Archie, but his eyes were still streaming with tears from the gas so instead of landing in his hand Archie landed awkwardly in the crook of his elbow. Archie scrambled up Darkwing's jacket and huddled on his shoulder panting. He waved feebly to Morgana who scooped him up and whispered," Are you okay boys?" She looked anxious as all three nodded wearily.

She sighed and offered, "It took over three months of magically enhanced healing to fix what I did to him Dark. The only reason I wasn't charged with paying a blood price to his family was because he broke our promise pledge and I found out about it when I found him with my best friend. She had been bespelled by his natural hypnosis and it was never proven if he did it on purpose or not so it was ruled that my reaction would count as his punishment. "

Darkwing's eyes were clearing up so he started to leave the protection of Morgana's defenses. He had to grin as the adrenaline from the fight kicked in, "I guess I am lucky you were never that angry at me then huh? All the injuries I've gotten from you were healed by the next day or two at the most."

Morgana sighed and admitted, "I have been trying to control my magical reactions Dark, besides, you made me upset; but you have never broken your word to me."

She touched the side of his face gently and added, "After what you have gone through, I know you trust me and I have never doubted your feelings Dark or mine."

He touched her hand carefully and swallowed hard. "I'll spray this on them Morg if it works be sure and get them out of the line of fire."

Suddenly he looked worried and added, "If they can, ask them to look after Gos. I told her to hide but I doubt she will for long, even though she promised."

A note of exasperation entered the worry in his voice as he added. "She didn't promise to stay hidden and she never knows when to back off from a fight."

They heard Lafayette running back into view and Morgana told Dark as she braced herself for another round of spell casting, "She takes after her father Dark. Be very careful, Lafayette has fed as a vampire a lot to have visible fangs extended like that. If he injects you with his saliva he can access your mind and you already know he's become supernaturally strong. You are probably faster though."

Darkwing grimaced and pulled his gas gun from his jacket. "That's less of an advantage than I had hoped for Morg. Does he have any vampire style weaknesses to go with the super strength and mind control?"

Morgana sighed and sent a bolt of power at the approaching rooster who dodged and threw a handful of sand at the floor. The sand flared and the ice melted and tiny moving flames danced over the floor advancing toward Morgana and Darkwing.

She spoke quickly while readying her defenses, "He's a living breathing person Dark; you already saw he has to breathe. If I can get a spell through I can paralyze him or bind him magically but his shields are much stronger than they were. He never had a familiar that I know of, He should be tiring."

They staggered together as a small tremor knocked stuff off the shelves. The lights flickered and dimmed and Darkwing took advantage of the changing light. He winked at Morgana and said, "Be careful yourself Morg. He means to hurt you; I'll be back as soon as I spray them."

With that he fired another tear gas canister which hit Lafayette in the chest and as the fumes spilled out onto his expensive suit and wreathed his head he gagged and choked staggering into a set of shelves which promptly fell on him. Meanwhile Morgana summoned a little breeze which snuffed out the flames.

While all this was going on, Gosalyn was hurrying towards the back of the store. She wanted to join her dad in the fight but she HAD promised to find a place to hide.

Her usual energy and spunk were turned inward as she fussed at the wrongness of the universe. "It's NOT fair! Dad need's me. He doesn't even have Launchpad."

Suddenly her rebellious glower faded as she thought out loud." I promised to hide, but I didn't say for how long. I'll just find a good place and think up a battle plan and then I can help Dad. If that ghost could get Dad's costume and gun and stuff he can get mine. But how do I get his attention?"

She had made it to the back of the store by this time and she carefully looked both ways before heading toward the bathroom doors marked in red on the wall. She started to check inside when the lights all over the store went dim. She noticed the faint shine of the ghostly glow that usually meant the Haitian was around and hurried over to the corner of the building.

Sure enough the glowing ball was bobbing up and down in front of the bottom of a door. This one wasn't the usual rectangular kind. It was round at the top like an arch and the doorknob was a dark tarnished metal. Unlike regular round knobs or even the newer lever shaped ones this one was ornately shaped with bubbles and swirls all over it.

She crouched down and whispered to the ball. "Listen Mr. Grandpa Haitian, I really appreciate your helping Dad and all. But he needs me, My costume and stuff is right next to where he keeps his. If you get it for me I can go help him and Morgana."

The ghost's face showed faintly in the ball for a second and he whispered." Go t'rough de door child. I don' dare stay here long. Dat creature has made so many vengeful spirits dat dey are tryin' te drag me wit' dem in dere schemes." He smiled and urged, "At least look inside, your dad, he needs help in more ways den one."

She started to turn the knob as the ball began to fade. "You're sure there's stuff to help Dad and Morgana in here?" She asked doubtfully.

Grandpa's voice whispered, "Go t'rough, don' look back just forward. GO! I need to fin' my grand children. Arian's sister can keep dem safe. But I couldn't leave de champion's child wit' out offerin' advice eh… GO."

Just then Gosalyn heard the loud crash of the falling shelves. She glanced at the snow globe she still held in her hand and muttered "I'd better hurry; I can't help with just this."

She gripped the knob and realized it was warm like bathtub water and when she turned it and the door swung inward all she could see was a bunch of old furniture and clothes. "Keen Gear! Maybe there is something useful in that old junk."

She moved eagerly inside the room and began looking around. She didn't notice the door swing shut or hear the click of the lock. She did notice the faint glow of energy that flared around the doorframe because it made the area a little lighter but as she searched her hand touched a suit of armor and it fell forward with a tremendous crashing and clattering.

Gosalyn flinched and muttered, "Oopsy, Heh he I hope no one gets mad about that."

She considered the pieces of armor for a second but it is clearly much too big and made for the dog-like body of an adult not for someone like her.

She whispered to herself, "There is bound to be something helpful around here. This is the weirdest storeroom I ever saw."

Gosalyn fumbled toward a wall and looked for a light switch but didn't find one. Instead she saw glowing golden almond shaped eyes bobbing closer and closer in the dim light about three feet off the floor.

She clutched the snow globe and swallowed reflexively. Backing away she stumbled over the pieces of the scattered suit of armor and fell backward on her tail feathers.

She was too surprised to be afraid as she watched the huge two hundred pound vaguely lynx shaped figure approach. His large paws padded silently and gracefully among the pieces of armor. His coat is a mixture of shades of gray and his chest, neck and head are covered with a kind of mane of much longer black fur that moves and sways as he glides forward.

He doesn't look that menacing other than being so big and he stops about two feet from her and sits primly on his haunches looking at the mess with the same kind of exasperation that her dad usually got looking at her room after the weekend.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable Gosalyn got carefully to her feet. She set the globe down and tried to pull the stand the armor had hung on upright. It was much too heavy for a ten year old duckling to handle by herself and it slipped back to the floor with a clang.

She jerked startled at the noise and glanced at the big cat. The chains that the suit usually hung from on the hook at the top of the stand tangled around her foot and she tripped. Her breath went out of her with an 'oomph' as she fell but she twisted agilely to grab the chain and free herself almost before she finished falling.

Heaving a very put upon sigh, the giant lynx let out his breath with a whoosh and carefully padded forward to grab Gosalyn carefully by the back of her jerseys. Lifting her away from the stand he backed up cautiously.

Gosalyn meanwhile wasn't going to let this big cat eat her without a fight. She twisted and jerked in an attempt to get loose. As she flailed and thrashed she actually managed to get a hit on the cat's nose and several on his chest. He snorted and huffed. A very deep low growl rumbled from his chest after the nose hit causing her to freeze instinctively.

She dangled under his chin like a kitten and glanced fearfully at the cat. She saw his left ear flick once and the next thing she knew the suit of armor was back on its stand. He turned and carried her off toward another door.

Gosalyn gulped and whispered, "I sense a need for an apology here. How about I buy you some pizza. It will taste much better than duckling really."

Gosalyn was really getting scared but she could swear the cat was laughing as he padded away from the door she had come in.

---

_Okay here is chapter 7. It is turning out to be too long for me to be comfy with so there will be a chapter 7 and 8 and I will post them together. Sorry if this isn't convenient but I need to get Magica those feathers and get Gosalyn out of her little predicament. Please let me know if you like this and feel free to offer advice if you like thanks for reading and enjoy. Iru_al


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Disney owns Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, Morgana and all the other characters from their cartoons. I just need to get the ducky greatness out of my head at last so please read and review since I am only getting feedback, No money. I have a real job for that. But it's no where near as fun as this. Thank you Irual.**_

---

Back at T & A Novelties Darkwing had taken advantage of Lafayette's misfortune with the shelves to rush over to him and attempt to fasten a pair of handcuffs on him. Morgana meanwhile was preparing her strongest paralysis spell to use on him when Darkwing got him handcuffed.

Unfortunately being super strong meant that the shelves and such weren't heavy enough to keep Lafayette pinned. As Lafayette pushed himself upright he felt the cold steel fasten around one wrist. Startled he grabbed Darkwing's arm and flung him away.

Darkwing was thrown into Arian and Davu. They fell over but remained in their same positions as rigid as statues.

Darkwing took the bottle out of his pocket and sprayed them both with several ounces each from the atomizer. They began to choke and move relaxing from their stasis.

Darkwing noticed that Lafayette was getting upright and began to worry, "Come on people we don't have all day here."

Darkwing bounced off the pile tucking the little bottle into his jacket. He drew his gas gun and took aim at the rooster who was getting to his feet making a disgusted face as he surveyed his ruined suit. Really irritated he kicked off his damaged shoes and scowled pointing a finger at Darkwing.

Morgana set off her spell but unfortunately her aim was off and she hit Davu instead of Lafayette. Arian grabbed Davu and called out "I regret havin' to leave you, I must get him to safety. I'll be back Morgana. Be careful and watch out for the spirits they are very angry. We were listening to them while we couldn't move there are many who wish for vengeance against him and they are not powerless." Then she snapped her fingers and she and Davu disappeared.

Darkwing's gas gun jammed forcing him to scramble to get out of Lafayette's line of sight. Darkwing jumped onto the square display that had the cloth stacked on it. Using that as a taking off point he performed his patented double flip web kick.

He aimed low going for Lafayette's legs, his many encounters with Steelbeak had taught him that the body style of smaller thinner legs on a top heavy body meant that if he could pin the big rooster down he stood a good chance of getting at least a temporary physical advantage.

Lafayette snarled in rage and transformed the steel handcuffs into a metal staff. He began twirling and spinning the staff and hit Darkwing as he landed his web kick sending the masked mallard crashing into Morgana. Trying to avoid getting hit with any spells the two of them scrambled to get up as Lafayette advanced.

Eek and Squeek fluttered away dodging behind the book display as Darkwing crouched in front of Morgana. The adrenaline surge that usually filled him when he faced criminals had faded a little. Replaced by a calmer more experience based line of thought.

Unfortunately for Darkwing this meant that he wasn't just reacting he was thinking and his memories chose that moment to surge to the forefront of his mind. Faced with a mage capable of transforming magic Darkwing's body froze as his mind descended into terror. Morgana realized something was wrong but she had no way to help him at the moment because she was already casting an ice spell of her own at Lafayette. He started to block it but the temperature difference between the sub arctic flash and the previous fire spell made the floor tiles crack as his shields sent the cold down into the floor This also caused his metal staff to shatter and the pieces tumbled all over the battle zone.

Archie crouched carefully in Morgana's hair and sent to the bats_. ' Eek, Squeek, Darkwing is having a flashback, Monoculo may kill him yet. Can you distract Lafayette while I run a trip wire around his feet?' _

_Eek replied. 'No sooner said than done Archie.'_

_Squeek added, 'Be careful wingless one.' _

Archie promptly jumped down Morgana's back and scuttled away to climb up some shelves and get behind Lafayette to lay his trap.

Morgana risked a look at Darkwing and quickly brushed her hand along his wrist and spoke urgently, "Dark wake up. I need you."

The powerful energy surge that touched them both shook him out of his trance by breaking the memory of his being blinded, deaf and suffocating with the sensation of the surge which filled him and rushed into Morgana. He blinked becoming aware of his surroundings and the fight.

Lafayette SAW the energy as a flare of strength adding to her defenses and realized her shields had expanded to include the short duck again. He knew it was possible to extend protections temporarily. Usually it was done to protect a child from malignant spell casting, but he couldn't conceive of anyone doing that to defend a Normal. Usually that weakened the mages own protection though it didn't strengthen them.

Surprisingly Morgana didn't seem to be tiring either, from their classes on magical defense he remembered that she had only had average endurance. She should have stopped fighting by now, even with those ridiculous little creatures to draw on she should be out of personal power after all their offensive spell casting and the defensive shielding. However she showed no sign of the general exhaustion and physical weakness that she should have. Even the Normal seemed to be fairing very well, in fact the worst casualty seemed to be their clothes which were definitely much the worse for wear.

With a disdainful sneer he lashed out with one of his wickedly clawed feet and hooked Darkwing's jacket. Using his extreme strength he attempted to tear the tough material but Darkwing's jacket was made to withstand a lot of abuse from bullets and knives and other mundane weapons. So even though Lafayette's foot caught in the flap fastened by the metal buttons the armor held up.

All he managed was to tear several gashes in the front of the jacket, he didn't come near either the teal turtleneck under it or Darkwing's body. Even the concealed pockets were mostly intact although the one holding the atomizer was partially ripped along it's seam.

Just as Lafayette was about to release another lightning spell, Eek and Squeek fluttered up and began to dive bomb him pulling at his comb and tail feathers with their tiny claws. Ignoring these pests for a moment Lafayette used his scrying mirror and a light spell to blind Morgana and grab Darkwing again. He didn't notice Archie carefully running around behind him laying down webbing. Darkwing kicked and struggled and started to work his way loose.

Irritated now and starting to tire Lafayette changed tactics and decided to see if he could use the Normal as a hostage to make Morgana come with him.

Now he used both hands to hold Darkwing still and threatened," If you move or cast Morgana, I'll kill him, I'll break his scrawny neck. And you,…."

He shook Darkwing who grabbed Lafayette's wrist again and is attempting to wrench himself free," Hold still or I'll eat you. I admit I usually distain eating garbage but all energy is useful."

Lafayette's fangs extended as he spoke and his eyes glowed as he added his natural hypnosis to the mix attempting to be-spell Darkwing's mind and added to Morgana, "Call off your abominations or I'll snack right now."

He opened his mouth and made as if to bite Darkwing who paused for a second until Lafayette had transferred his attention to Morgana. Darkwing was still feeling energized from the earlier energy surge and was not under Lafayette's influence, but he widened his eyes and acted dazed dangling from the roosters grip as he heard Morgana call off her bats.

Unnoticed by either Morgana or Lafayette he reached into his torn jacket and grabbed a couple of colored pencils from the box he had picked up earlier. Carefully he readied them in his fist and waited.

Morgana gasped and said, "No, Don't hurt him. Eek, Squeek stop."

He familiars reluctantly left off their attacks and flew to her. Morgana knew that it would most likely be futile to bargain with Lafayette. His fangs had become almost fully extended and the hungry glow in his eyes was fast replacing intelligence. But she had to try something so she spoke. "Lafayette, what will you accept in exchange for him?"

Lafayette demanded contemptuously, "What is he to you Morgana? Some sort of pet? How could you tie yourself to an animal like him?"

In response Darkwing used all his strength and both hands to force the pencils up through Lafayette's jacket and under his ribcage penetrating his diaphragm muscle.

As he did this he spoke clearly and definitely, "I'm her boyfriend actually and if I'm really lucky I'll be more than that some day. What's it to you fang face?"

The strike was stopped just short of Lafayette's heart because the angle was bad. Lafayette hadn't expected any kind of assault and his hereditary fear of being stabbed in the heart combined with the shock and disbelief that a Normal had actually injured him made him drop Darkwing and fall backwards into the webbing Archie had been stringing behind the struggling combatants.

Thoroughly tangled in the webbing, injured and desperate Lafayette used a large part of his remaining energy to cause another tremor. As more shelves toppled, glass broke and displays collapsed Lafayette picked up his fire ball wand from the floor and used it to burn through the webs.

Darkwing twisted agilely and rolled to put distance between him and the panicked Vampire. He pushed himself to his feet and shoved Morgana over behind the end of the counter holding the cash register.

Lafayette ran for the door and sealed it behind him hissing as he went, "You will rue this day you foolish Normal. You will die and Morgana will be mine."

The store began to shake as cracks widened along the aisle where Lafayette had been. Darkwing saw Archie dancing around behind where the cracks were and offered, "Go towards the back of the aisle Archie we'll meet you at the other end. Came on Morg, we need to find Gosalyn and get out of here."

Morgana nodded and said. "You're right Dark, the wards and protections built into the store have been damaged. I doubt anything will be noticed outside the boundaries but it is too dangerous to stay in here until after the emanations from the earth tremor spell have stopped." They hurried around a row of shelves and went to the back of the store.

Morgana picked up Archie and hugged him gently. "Archie I am so proud of you and Eek and Squeek you boys were so brave." They continued along the back of the store looking up each aisle checking for Gosalyn.

Stung a little Darkwing grumped." What am I cabbage casserole?"

Morgana looked started at his comment. They paused by the bathrooms to look inside but don't find Gosalyn. Morgana pulled Darkwing's head around to face hers and said firmly, "You are my boyfriend and if I am very lucky you will be much more than that someday. For now let's focus on finding Gosalyn and getting out of here in one piece alright Dark?"

Darkwing blushed and mumbled, "Sorry Morg. I'm a jealous idiot okay?" All the lights went very dim and the building itself began to shake.

Morgana nodded and said "Yes you are but I still love you and your apology is accepted."

She shouted louder. "Gosalyn, where are you?"

Darkwing added his calls sounding worried." Come on Gos we need to leave now."

The glowing ball that is the ghost of Grandpa Haitian bobbed frantically in front of them and they followed him. The three of them moved along the back wall and soon came to the strange arch shaped door. Grandpa's face forms in the ball faintly and he whispered, "She is safe behind de door. Go in and wait for de store to settle down. You both need to turn it or you can't cross de wards."

Morgana and Darkwing both grabbed the doorknob and turned it as the dropped ceiling tiles started to fall out of their frames. The door swung open and at the Haitian's urging they went inside as the door shut itself behind them. They found themselves in the same cluttered room that Gosalyn had discovered earlier.

The door disappeared as they moved forward. Morgana looked very uncomfortable and whispered. "Dark be careful, the wards and defenses here are at least as powerful as the ones at castle Macabre."

Eek fluttered and glided landing on Darkwing to peek over the crown of his hat. Morgana added. "I have no idea where we are either. There must be an extremely powerful Mage here."

Just then Darkwing tripped over the snow globe that Gosalyn had left behind by accident. Darkwing swallowed hard and muttered. " At least we know Gosalyn went this way."

He picked up the snow globe and handed it to Morgana. "This is the present she picked out."

Morgana looked startled as she gazed at the toy and fumbled with it for a moment before tucking it into one of her pockets. As they made their way carefully out of the dusty alcove they went down the hallway towards a warm yellow light. They emerged into a charming scene.

Darkwing's jaw dropped as he stared at his daughter who was rubbing A HUGE cat's belly and chattering, "I'm telling you Grimm, My Dad's lair is just as cool as this. You should come and see it for yourself."

Darkwing exploded, "Gosalyn! What are you SAYING? Doesn't the phrase SECRET BASE mean anything to you?"

Gosalyn jumped up and leaped into his arms. "Of course it does Dad, but the only way out of here is if Grimm or his Master lets us out since we don't have magic. If Grimm goes to visit the lair he can take us with him, see? Oh, Hi Morgana."

She wiggled out of her dad's grip and flung herself on Morgana. Hugging the tall disheveled sorceress vigorously Gosalyn waved to Archie who is peering carefully around the room from Morgana's hair. She continues smiling, "Hi Squeek, Where's Eek?"

Eek popped up from the crown of Darkwing's rather battered fedora and chirped timidly as Grimm purred loudly looking on from his sprawl on the plush area rug by the chair. Eek, Squeek and Archie all look rather intimidated by the cat but he just looks pleased and insufferably smug as he watches the reunion.

The room has several cabinets and curio displays set up similar to a high end jewelry store holding pieces made from metal and glass and some textiles. and along the wall is a large display that holds several cloth hangings and what looks like a robe of some kind with a hood and wide sleeves.

At the far side of the large room is a fireplace with a crackling fire. Beside the hearth is a comfy looking dark green, wing backed chair and a low table.

Gosalyn happily takes one of each of their hands in hers and smiles, "Now that you two are here, this is the coolest Birthday EVER."

Suddenly a little anxious as she sees the state of her Dad's costume and Morgana's dress she whispers to them both. "You guys aren't hurt are you?"

Before they can do more than shake their heads a pleasant tenor voice laughed. "Well, I'm certainly glad to know you are enjoying your natal day now Gosalyn."

A very tall, ducky sort of gentleman in an old fashioned regency era tailcoat and frocked shirt with a cravat tie glided into view. He has a riding crop under his arm which he uses to gesture to the tea service on a serving cart that is following him into the room. The serving tray is piled high with what looks like an afternoon tea complete with sandwiches and pastries as well as three tea pots, butter and clotted cream.

Morgana gaped for a second before dropping into a deep curtsy. The mystery gentleman sighed and lifted her by the hand with a smile as Darkwing waited uncertainly still holding onto Gosalyn. "Now, now my dear, there's no need for such formality. I haven't been graced with a joyous natal day celebration in far too long."

He winked at Gosalyn and Grimm flicked his right ear causing a slightly larger table and three chairs to appear beside the original chair in front of the fireplace.

He nodded to Darkwing and added, "She has been quite worried about you two you know." He gazed for a moment at their torn, scorched and otherwise ill used clothes and added, "With good reason it would seem. This won't do at all."

He carefully circled them both looking closely at them and their clothing. More than a bit unnerved by this intimate scrutiny Darkwing moved closer to Morgana and swallowed before saying, "I'm sorry if we are disturbing you…."

Morgana grasped his right hand and hissed, "Hush Dark." Darkwing realized that she is trembling slightly but before he can say or do anything else they are overtaken by another of the mutual rushes of energy that had been so helpful during their fight with Lafayette in strengthening Morgana's shields.

Both Grimm and his Master started in surprise but gave no other sign of discomfort as the gentleman said, "I am Mintaka, and this hulking brute is Grimm."

He moved back a step or two and nodded to Grimm who was busy purring and butting his head against Gosalyn. Grimm looked a little put out at being interrupted but he flicked his left ear and Mintaka tossed a small amount of what looks like white and gold sand on all three of them and there is a dramatic flash.

When they blink the spots from their eyes their clothes are clean and mended, and they are no longer tired from their fight, even the teeth marks in Gosalyn's new jersey are gone.

Gosalyn, awed and elated gasps rather loudly; "Keen Gear! Magic laundry, Boy Dad, that sure would make it faster to fix stuff huh?. Honker is NEVER going to believe this."

Morgana on the other hand is obviously very awed and shy but managed to say politely, "Many thanks Elder Council Member Mintaka. How may I repay the debt you are owed? We are truly grateful for your stewardship of our little one."

Darkwing realizes with a start what Morgana has implied by referring to Gosalyn as 'ours' in front of this person she clearly is trying to be deferential to and respectful of and he chimes in with, "We, Morgana, we owe…Right?"

Mintaka shakes his head gently and says, "You are a Macabre, and being from an old and respected family you have obviously been taught manners, and while I can appreciate the respect inherent in being formal; I insist you refer to me as Mintaka just as the spirited little duckling here does."

Darkwing looked intensely at Grim and Mintaka who smiled reassuringly and patted Gosalyn on the head. Gosalyn is so taken with this whole experience that she temporarily submits to this caress and being referred to as a 'little one' without objecting, mainly because she is preoccupied with taking in the sight of the tea service setting itself up on the table. The linens even fold themselves into intricate shapes before floating onto the plates.

Gosalyn's eyes bug a little and she whispered, "Keen Gear. Dad do you see that?" She gestured to the table and stared with amazement and delight at Mintaka.

Mintaka is clearly very taken with the duckling, he chuckled again and gestures to the table." Now then, fortunately I had a bit of a premonition and made a rather large tea; It would be leagues beyond rude if you were to go before we had a chance to partake of it. So why don't we sit down and enjoy it and then we'll have a nice chat about why a ghost named Grandpa, who isn't actually related to any of you; sent you through my back door."

He looked keenly at all of them before turning for the table. Gosalyn gulped and looked scared as she glanced at her Dad and Morgana to gauge their reaction to this. Grimm purred reassuringly to her and after gently rubbing his head against Darkwing's right hand and Morgana's left he lolls onto his side on the rug silently asking for more belly rubbing from the duckling.

In the much stronger light of the room his bright sky blue eyes only a little darker than Darkwing's shone clearly. Darkwing and Morgana look uncomfortable at the mention of explaining the mess they had left behind. They feel kind of like kids facing the principal but being adults, they take deep breaths and go to sit at the table.

At first Archie and Eek and Squeek had been just as intimidated by Grimm as Morgana was by Mintaka, but Grimm was an old hand at this kind of thing and soon had them at ease. Grimm began by saying_, 'My compliments to you. I saw Morgana briefly after her injuries eight years ago, you are doing extremely well with her recovery.' _

Archie admitted uncomfortably,_ 'We really had very little to do with it. In a lot of ways it has been a matter of fate taking a hand. Once Morgana met Drake, from the moment they saw each other; they have been connected. She isn't the only one to benefit either, from what we have seen having her in his life is healing some of his early injuries too. They have cultural differences and of course, being a Normal; he has no real knowledge of the other Realms, but they have been doing much better for the last three moons or so.'_

Eek and Squeek chimed in, '_It is an awfully good thing too, We would have had a lot less to work with to help them if they hadn't been dating for ten moons before that whole disaster at Castle Macabre.' _

At this Grimm pricked up both ears and stopped lapping up his half and half to inquire about the details. Archie had been very put out at Eek and Squeek at first for mentioning that. However, the bats had made a valid point in that Grimm was vastly more experienced than they were and Grimm had given his word that he would wait for Morgana or Darkwing to mention this to Mintaka before Grimm would discuss any details. It was a private matter after all.

About two hours later Mintaka had to admit to himself that he was very glad that the Haitian had in fact busy bodied. These two youngsters were very intriguing and he found himself warming up to them in spite of or maybe because of their utter lack of toadying up. And the completely guileless and artlessly honest duckling had of course already made herself entirely at home.

Gosalyn fairly vibrated with the spirit and energy that Mintaka could see flashes of in her father. Taking his cues from Morgana; the Normal boy was respectful and unusually cautious. Unfortunately he seemed to have at least as many internal injuries as Morgana did which were mainly evidenced by his almost paranoid caution in regards to Gosalyn.

And while Morgana had without question been drilled in proper manners and showing the proper respect, She was refreshingly honest in her attempts to prompt this Darkwing without hurting his feelings. After getting used to Mintaka's sincerity about his wish for an informal setting she had even managed to put aside any discomfort over having tea with a senior member of the magic council and was in fact very relaxed.

He had gotten the whole story of their adventure out of them. Complete with a vivid and vivacious description of Gosalyn's earlier birthday party and presents and although he didn't say anything to them, he had privately determined to look for Lafayette himself. The wholesale feeding of a vampire in a Normal city was a recipe for disaster.

This was definitely something a council member should see about nipping in the bud if it wasn't already too late. The Magical Realms needed renewing, it would be disastrous to have to isolate themselves again.

Even though Lafayette was technically only half vampire he was evidently all bad. His family was not going to be pleased, and more likely than not would protest; but it would be inexcusably negligent to leave him running amuck where Normals could react badly.

From what Morgana and Darkwing said Normals would have excellent reasons to be as furious and deadly as a swarm of wasps if something wasn't done to put an immediate stop to him.

Even though it had only been a generation or so since they had reopened the boarders it had made a huge and unquestionable difference in the amount of positive power available. The conservatives were just going to have to learn to live with the reality of sharing the planet with Normals.

Cross cultural relationships like the one these two were working on were the only way he had Seen to increase the gene pool and provide more live births of Mage born that didn't involve duplication or delving into other chancy or downright forbidden areas. He knew of three different talented Seers who had had similar visions and had warned vigorously against continuing the isolationist policy.

Mintaka actually found the romance between this Darkwing and Morgana to be quite delightful. Especially since Grimm was getting a very interesting report on the magical side of things from Morgana's familiars. Mintaka knew full well that Morgana had been badly hurt by the betrayal of Lafayette and he had kept up with the rumors of her criminal activities, but she seemed to recovering very nicely now.

Morgana's obvious feelings for the charming and energetic baby Normal and her father were serving as very effective catalyst for her healing. He had carefully scanned the Normals while they were distracted by the thoroughly normal food, just as a precaution; and had been more than a little shocked to see that there were power channels connecting Morgana and Darkwing.

From everything Grimm was gathering, their connections were almost entirely subconscious and involuntary for them at this point. The only conscious connection they had was that they considered themselves to be dating excusive to one another and had chosen this at least three or more moons ago.

Mintaka made another mental note to see if any of the Macabre's knew any details, from the looks of thing's the two were fumbling along without any guidance and that could be ruinous for them and anyone connected to them if the worst happened.

Lady Lucidia Macabre was a logical woman and practical. She was also the likeliest of Morgana's many relatives to be levelheaded about having to coax the two of them into learning control and discipline instead of trying to force the issue.

Because she was one of the Seers that reported to the council she was less likely than most of her kin to hold the boy's being a Normal against him. Especially since her visions were some of the most horrific in warning against shutting out the rest of the planet.

Mintaka sighed mentally and contacted Grimm, _'_Right after we get them safely home, I'll need to contact Lucidia.'

Grimm promptly guffawed and snorted in his cream. Still mentally giggling he replied. _' The two little love birds giving you 'Ideas' Oh MASTER?' _

Mintaka nearly spilled his tea at the implied innuendo and answered smugly. _' Yes actually but not the kind you are evidently considering.' _

Grim turned serious for a moment and said _' That's too bad, you and she make an interesting pair. You should really consider living with her more you know.'_

Mintaka shuddered and sent sternly._' There is a very effective Chinese curse that wishes the victim to 'live in interesting times' for your information FUZZY we may well be doing so. Besides Lucidia and I are friends and occasional colleagues on the council. And I am much too old for such distractions as romance. Living full time with her would mean major adjustments you know'_

Grimm rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Morgana's threesome of familiars. Grim was finding them to be very good company as well as being interesting and refreshingly confident and optimistic . Even though they were very young and relatively inexperienced they were doing a very good job getting Morgana to connect with her emotions.

Evidently this was crossing over to Darkwing as well, He was hampered by a lack of experience in both Romance, and Power but this was not all bad, A little shyness could be overcome, and experience was something he could gain as time passed.

What truly amazed Grimm though was the fact that all three familiars were willing to influence Darkwing as well as Morgana and were in fact doing so as often as possible. They were restricted mainly to when the two touched, but that was to be expected since Darkwing had no familiar.

When he had asked Eek, Squeek and Archie why they were bothering with Darkwing their answers had given him a lot to think on later. Eek and Squeek had simply offered. _'He has tried to be there for Morgana in spite of his shortcomings and we could not refuse Morgana's need to save him.' _

Archie was by far the more reserved of the three but he had been startlingly adamant as he added gruffly_._ 'He is something other than mage born. He is a Hero, by choice and by nature. Besides, even if Morgana didn't love him and he her, we would not want the spirit debt that would accrue by leaving him dead or worse just because we choose to be selfish.'

From what Grimm could pick up Morgana was by far the more dominate one in the romantic side of their relationship while Darkwing was the more dominate in their working one.

Grimm flicked an ear absently and was vastly amused to see Darkwing flinch. The boy was observant at least, unfortunately he seemed to expect a negative outcome far more often than was healthy.

Grimm growled very low in his chest and when Mintaka looked at him he offered. _' We can't just let them bumble along all ignorant and hope they survive long enough to figure things out. They are too vulnerable especially with Lafayette around. They need protecting and guiding.' _

Mintaka nodded and offered_. ' I was thinking the same thing. I think I'll let them look around my collection and see what happens. A little judicious nudging and a smidgen of protection will go a long way toward stabilizing their situation. Besides, I haven't had the chance to really examine Morgana's healing. Mending the harm Lafayette caused at the Academy is one of the tasks I took on as a council member after all. ' _

He was rewarded with a fond mental hug as Grimm pretended to stretch out and look sleepy. He was really preparing a gentle compulsion and several protections but there was no need to be obvious. Subtlety was sometimes harder to achieve but much more effective than brute force, especially when dealing with emotions and anything from Mintaka's collection was likely to be fairly obvious.

Thinking for a moment Grimm began projecting a very subtle compulsion at Morgana and Darkwing designed to ease any fears or misgivings that would arise from confronting their feelings and admitting them. Then he cast protections that would keep the duckling from hurting herself or breaking anything in any of the displays.

Having thoroughly stuffed herself with scones, jam and milk Gosalyn was getting bored by all this polite talking by the grown ups. Grimm was chatting away with Eek and Squeek and Archie which meant there was no one to play with.

She was idly kicking the chair rung when Mintaka who had been waiting for just this opportunity looked at her and said with deceptive innocence. " It must be boring for you sitting here listening to grown ups talking. Why don't I show you and your Father and Morgana some of my collection before you go home. Most of the thing's in this room are pieces I have made myself."

She bounced up and enthused." Really? Cool!" She got an impish look and asked," Does that mean they are magic like the tea set?"

Darkwing quickly got up and snagged her shirt as she bounced." Gosalyn, calm down. It would be really bad if we were to break anything, I doubt Mr. Mintaka would accept your allowance as payment."

Mintaka laughed and admonished Darkwing. "Don't worry youngling, I know how it is when emotions run high. I have protections in place that should keep everything and everyone in one piece."

Darkwing flushed as Gosalyn and Morgana both laughed at his being called a youngling. He muttered. "It isn't likely you have experienced anyone as spirited as Gosalyn, but have it your way. You won't be upset and turn us into anything, right?"

Morgana flushed with embarrassment and said sharply, "Dark! How could you?"

She started to apologize but Mintaka nodded and answered courteously," That's a fair question I suppose. I pledge you that I mean you and yours no harm and further that I will not use my magic to turn you into anything unpleasant or hurtful regardless of any mess or breakage."

He raised an eyebrow at Gosalyn and added. "I will require help with the clean up though if anything untoward does happen so be careful alright?"

Gosalyn grinned and nodded as Mintaka gestured to the room in general. "Very well go ahead little one, look around and we'll be right along."

Darkwing added hastily. "It's the same rules as the museum Gos. I mean it okay?"

She sighed and nodded. "Sure Dad, I'll be careful I promise."

Darkwing let go of her shirt and started to pile the saucers together and picked up Grimm's empty bowl.

Mintaka looked surprised and then touched Darkwing's arm. "I appreciate the help, but the tea set can take care of itself, Why don't you and Morgana look at some of my display pieces. I think you might find the left hand display particularly interesting."

Obediently the two of them went to the rectangular glass fronted display and looked inside. Morgana looked uncomfortable as she noticed the jewelry and they both flushed as they saw that most of the case was filled with metal pieces including ring sets.

Little serpentine figurines with four legs and clawed feet twined around each other in pairs as though they were dancing or mating. Their long tails had ridges all down the back and tiny flowing curls of metal swirled around the heads of the figurines.

There were several broaches and cloak pins and even a set of hair combs and Kanzashi that looked as though they were from Japan.

There were also several sets of plain metal rings. In contrast to the finely worked and ornately ornamented bits these looked almost unfinished.

Darkwing noticed Morgana's discomfort at the sight of them and joked quietly. "I thought it was the guys job to be leery around rings when they are with their girlfriends." Morgana laughed a little and relaxed against him looking closely at the hair ornaments.

Mintaka came over and explained. "I have been a practicing craft mage for a very long time. My first experiments were with the malleable medium of glass."

He handed Morgana a small ornately worked glass jug with a glass stopper attached and filigreed with metal.

She admired it and offered it back to him as he continued." Then I moved on to metal work like these." Nonchalantly Mintaka gestured to the cabinet they were standing in front of and calmly offered a beautifully worked very long braided twist of chain to Darkwing.

It was made of extremely fine links and looked like it was made of white and yellow and red gold. Darkwing automatically reached out to catch it and Mintaka carefully placed the other end in Morgana's hand and stepped back.

When they touched it, they nearly fell down as they were staggered by the buzzing electric sensation that connected them. The chain had wrapped itself around their wrists binding them together. Morgana's left arm was firmly held by the chain and Darkwing's right was just as immobilized.

They exclaimed in unison. "Ahh…Ouch…" Darkwing steadied Morgana against him and examined the length of chain trying to let it go, but the loose ends had wrapped into the rest of the chain and attached themselves, he couldn't even find the end at all.

Gosalyn meanwhile was wandering from case to case looking at the knick knacks and absently petting Grimm as she rode on his shoulders. "You know, this is kinda neat and all, but It would be a lot more fun if it was stuff we could play with."

Just then Gosalyn turned around as she heard her father and Morgana cry out. She slid off Grim who to his surprise was too slow to catch her and ran over to them and grabbed their free hands. "What happened?" She stared at the shining chain and started to touch it but they held her hands tightly keeping her away from the chain.

Darkwing looked at Mintaka who was watching them and answered Gosalyn absently. "That's what I'd like to know."

Morgana was examining the chain and she whispered. "It's a Spell Chain." Her eyes narrowed as she released Gosalyn's hand. She ran her fingers over the length of metal between herself and Darkwing and then she caressed the bit wrapped around Darkwing's wrist. "It's got spell energy wound in each strand and in all of the strands together It's a braid of strands."

She stared in awe at Mintaka temporarily forgetting it had bound her and said, "There must be at least a dozen spells in this. How did you make it so they don't interfere with each other?"

She stroked it again and added softly. "They actually are strengthening each other it almost feels alive."

Mintaka replied, "Indeed it is a Spell Chain. Honestly though I didn't expect it to cause you pain. It is meant to do several things, one of which is measure energy signatures. I admit I was curious as to the nature of your bond and I wanted to measure it's strength."

Morgana looked uncertain and asked. "Our bond?"

Grimm wandered over and purred reassuringly at Eek, Squeek, Archie and Gosalyn who were staring accusingly at Mintaka.

Grimm looked at the chain and said calmly to Mintaka, _'You know the binding spell won't free them without a counter binding right? It's using their own energy to power itself.' _

Grimm looked closer and sneezed. _'It's not tapping their physical energy to power the binding, Unless the sleep spell activates the mage energy flowing through the chain is enough to activate any of the spells in it. I don't think it will hurt them again unless they try and remove it without a counter binding.'_

Mintaka nodded to Grimm and opened the case taking out a pair of the rings. He looked a little embarrassed and said sheepishly, "I do apologize, It seems that your energy has activated the binding spell in the chain."

Gosalyn demanded. "You mean they are stuck together?"

Both Darkwing and Morgana stared at him as he nodded. Morgana flinched and gasped a little as tiny sparks jumped along her wrist. It didn't hurt as much as the last reaction but both she and Dark twitched as energy ran back and forth between them along the chain so she stopped trying to slide a finger under the loops of chain on her wrist.

Mintaka looks intently at the two bound ducks and said quite calmly. "So it would appear."

All three of his guests took deep breaths and started to at least protest this situation. Before they could begin however, Mintaka held up a calming hand and added hastily. "However I DO have a solution. Since it is my fault entirely that this has happened it's only right that I fix it. Please come and sit down and I'll explain."

Everyone sat at the table again and Mintaka began to elucidate. "You see, one of the spells I put on the chain was a binder so that I could keep it on my wrist without loosing it. It is supposed to release itself when I want to take it off, for you two though it's a little more complex. Your own energy is keeping the spell active so the only way I can think of to easily release you is for you to accept a counter binding. It should interact with the one holding the chain on and it should release you both."

Morgana was staring at the rings Mintaka had placed on the table. Her already pale complexion actually lightened and then she blushed furiously. Darkwing and Gosalyn looked on anxiously. Clearly they had no idea as to the significance of this, but since Morgana was upset they were concerned. Archie was patting Morgana's wrist above the chain while Eek and Squeek chirped encouragingly.

Gosalyn asked worriedly. "What's wrong Morgana? You look worse now than you did when you found out you were stuck to Dad."

Darkwing got up from the chair beside her and put an arm around her. Since the chain was already channeling their energy it didn't hurt or anything. He reached as though to touch Morgana's face but paused to say gently, "Morg, talk to me. You look like I usually do after one of my bad nightmares. The one's where I can't see or hear or breathe."

Mintaka looked really startled, especially since the suddenly solemn duckling beside them isn't in the least surprised by this declaration of past horrors.

Morgana stared at Mintaka for a moment before asking, "What kind of binding is on those rings?"

He smiled kindly and said, "Usually the one who offers the ring words the pledge and that creates the binding. But you knew that already."

He sighed and continued. "I am sorry Morgana, I know this is difficult. I'd have to be blind not to see that. And it's as plain as the beak on my face that the two of you have feelings for each other. I need to make use of those feeling's to break the spell bond on the chain. It's the best way to do it and not hurt either of you."

He turned to Darkwing and explained. "These are promise rings, they are usually exchanged by young lovers who want to show that they are sincere about their feelings. It is a fairly common custom in the Magical realm. The one's made by Mages like myself are more than just metal bands. They carry protections and consequences and are an actual promise of the relationship. If it lasts long enough and becomes permanent the promise ring becomes part of the wedding set for the couple."

Darkwing's eyes widened slightly but before he could say anything Mintaka continued. "Usually though the couple moves on and any new relationship takes the place of the old. Although that isn't always the case. If you and Morgana decide to go your own ways eventually as long as you are true to your promise no harm will come of the spell. It only reacts to broken promises not changed circumstances."

Darkwing swallowed nervously then stole a glance at Morgana who looked sick and sad. He looked worried and a little scared and asked sadly. "I'm that bad a deal huh?"

Morgana responded to his uncertainty and reached for his other hand. 'Oh no Dark, it's just that when I was young and foolish, I exchanged rings with Lafayette because I was convinced that he loved me and would be true to me. Of course afterwards I found out he'd been cheating on me almost the whole time we were dating with nearly every girl in school. The only one who didn't know was me."

She flushed again and sighed. "I know you aren't like that Dark, but it still hurts. A lot more than I thought it would if you want to know the truth."

Mintaka cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Speaking of truth, it would be best to be as truthful as possible about the pledges you say when you exchange rings. That way the spell will have a clear target to focus on."

Gosalyn stared intently at the rings and said. "I will probably get grounded for this, but it's not like this is a big stretch for you guys you know."

All three adults looked at her in surprise as she continued matter of factly. "Morgana, you trusted Dad to help you when you both fought Nod Off right? And Dad, you trusted Morgana to help you after that whole weird mess in February right? And when you guys are working together, you trust each other to do what needs to be done, Right?"

They both nodded and looked at her and then at each other as she finishes triumphantly. "Well then, why not admit your feelings to each other and then the chain will come off and Boom. We can go home."

Gosalyn glanced wistfully at Grimm and added, "Even though I like petting him; I want to tell Honker about the ghost and stuff. I wish I had the snow globe I found in the store though. I never got to pay for it and I lost it already."

Morgana reached into her pocket and smiled at the downcast duckling. "It's right here sweetheart."

Gosalyn's eyes lit up as she squealed. "Yahoo, you found it!" She happily took the snow globe and shook it making the glitter inside swirl before proudly showing it to Grimm. " See it looks real, Whoa that is a plane! Too Cool!"

Darkwing smiled at Gosalyn. Then said to Morgana looking almost mischievous and a little scared. "She's right Morg. This isn't really a stretch for me. Not with how I feel about you."

He took a deep breath, picked up one of the rings and offered it to her smiling solemnly and saying. "I love you Morgana Macabre and have since I first saw you. You are the part of me I was missing before we met and I gladly belong to you and with you. I will protect and defend you from harm with all that I am and only death will part us unwillingly."

She stared at the offered metal circle for a second and shaking a little picked up the second ring as all three of her familiars crooned quietly. "That has to be the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me Drake."

He looked startled as she referred to him by his secret identity. Before he can interrupt she continues, "This is too important for anything less than the truth Love."

Taking a deep breath she continues. "I accept your pledge and offer mine in return. I love you Drake Mallard. You are the other half of my heart. I accept both your obligations as Darkwing Duck and as Drake. I will protect and defend you with all that I am, and may the Creator grant only death will part us unwillingly."

As they exchanged rings there is a blinding flash and the chain fell off them to hit the table and they both jerked away from it.

As they started to put the rings on their fingers, Grimm flicks both ears and the Spell Chain split into three parts and became a loop around Drake's neck and Morgana's each with the other's Promise ring threaded through it. The third length Grimm nudged toward Mintaka as he sneezed again.

Grimm sent privately to Archie and Eek and Squeek, _'Mintaka isn't really subtle when he thinks something needs to be done. No one should notice anything unless they are looking with mage sight but it might be best if the two of them temporarily forget they are wearing the chains and rings until they get used to the idea of being 'official'. Mintaka thinks they will need some help soon so there are some fairly strong protections and wards on the rings as well as the chains themselves.' _

Grimm growled and admitted,_ 'I never thought we did enough checking up after that whole scandal broke about eight years ago. Lafayette has always been spoiled and over indulged by his mother.' _

Grim sounded apologetic and continued. _'Every female he'd been involved with we looked in on had been damaged to some extent. We are still negotiating with some of their families to heal them. Monoculo was adamant that Morgana was untouched except for the natural reaction of betrayal, so there was little we could do until she came of age and decided to leave her families estate. We should have looked in on you all sooner. But Mintaka is only one and other council policies are taking precedence. Not because he thinks this is a lesser matter, but because we have to balance what we can do with what need's to be done.'_

Grimm gave himself a vigorous shake and stood next to the table.

Mintaka nodded and said wiping his eyes with a silk hanky. "Thank you very much both of you. Since it is your natal day I'd like to offer you a present too Gosalyn."

He cleared off the table and asked Darkwing and Morgana to each touch her snow globe. Then he wrapped the remaining piece of Spell Chain around their hands and Gosalyn's as she held it and he sprinkled more dust on it purple, black and red this time. After the now customary flash they look and the globe is the same. Except that a small length of the chain that Mintaka had is wrapped around the base of the globe. And there is a piece wrapped several times around Gosalyn's wrist like a bracelet.

Mintaka smiled at Gosalyn and told her. "I have enchanted it so that you will not loose it and it can't be stolen or broken as far as I know. You will be able to look in it and see the ones you love wherever they are. As you practice you should be able to send and receive messages too. At least between your Dad and Morgana and you. Because your father's work sometimes takes him far from you, you will be able to ask it to show you other places in the world not just the city you live in as well."

By this time Morgana and Darkwing are looking a little shocked at this list of enchanted properties but before Mintaka can continue, Gosalyn pipes up. " Keen Gear! Thank you Mr. Mintaka. Thanks for getting Dad and Morgana to admit they love each other out loud in front of me. They act so shy sometimes it's sickening. Of course the mushy bits are disgusting anyways but they are much happier when they are mushy."

She grimaced and rubbed Grimm's ears. "I am really glad we met you. You should come visit us someday and I can teach you to play Wiffleboy or Soccer. Grim would like soccer."

Grimm promptly purred and nudged her toward Darkwing and Morgana. Mintaka laughed and added, "I'm sure the three of you will figure out the rest eventually, I'll make sure Davu and Arian are repaid for the toy and the pencils."

He smiled reassuringly and added. "I'll look in on them to make sure they are unharmed. I think I'll see about the repairs on their livelihood as well. It has been far too long since I had a nice chat with The Haitian or any of the pioneers who have gone out past the boarders."

Archie asked cautiously, _'All three of them will have a chance to get used to wearing those chains right?'_

Grimm nodded and purred rubbing against Gosalyn's hand. Tiny sparks jump from his mane to the bracelet and back but Gosalyn doesn't seem to notice. She has taken her Dad's hand and is watching as Mintaka builds a portal to send them home. In spite of herself she is yawning, suddenly too sleepy to stay awake; so Darkwing picks her up in regardless of her groggy protests. As he does so he feels a tingle like static from under his turtleneck but it is so small and fleeting a sensation he doesn't really notice as he is now carrying an armful of daughter.

Mintaka gestured with his riding crop and the fire in the fireplace hearth shifted and swirled. "I'll just set this portal for Morgana's house and don't worry the wards will keep you safe for tonight. I'll try and find Lafayette and see to it he leaves St. Canard. Until then though, be very careful. Morgana, if I were you I'd ask Lucidia for some advice on potions you can use against him. Darkwing's gas gun will only be effective for so long without some new twists that Lafayette isn't expecting… like using pencils." Mintaka shook his head a little.

Grimm coughed and grumbled to Mintaka. _'You have to admit that the boy can think on his feet.' _

They stepped through the portal and ended up in Morgana's living room. Darkwing is carrying Gosalyn who is almost entirely unconscious. Darkwing noticed her unusual exhaustion and wondered in a worried tone." Morgana, do you think something's wrong with Gos? It's not like her to just pass out without a fight. Especially since she has had so much adventure today."

Morgana touched the side of Gosalyn's face and smiled at Darkwing. " I think all the excitement has worn her out Dark."

She felt the same tingle from under the neckline of her gown but like Darkwing she is sufficiently distracted by concern for Gosalyn that it doesn't register.

She smiled at Darkwing and kissed him on the forehead and offered, "I'll call Launchpad for you, Unless you want to stay? I have plenty of extra rooms you know."

Even though it is getting late for a ten year old duckling to be up, Darkwing and Morgana are used to staying up all night. Darkwing blushed, suddenly struck with a bout of shyness he stuttered. " We'd better go home tonight Morg. Gos has school today."

Launchpad came and took DW to the parking lot to pick up the car in the Thunderquack. Flying to the outskirts of St. Canard DW changes into his Drake Mallard clothes in the plane to drive the car home.

While he is getting the car DW Does look around to assess the damage. It's very dark in the parking lot so far from the other stores. The store looks undamaged from the outside but he can see the shelves are askew and the tiles show signs of being disturbed as he looks inside the glass door. There is no sign of structural damage or disturbance anywhere outside the building or in the Mall beside the store which is a relief.

Drake is struck by a sudden feeling of foreboding. The light that usually illuminates this area of the parking lot goes out, which would ordinarily mean that Megavolt was around but since it is only the one light pole Darkwing's crime fighting instincts are silent on the subject of the electrified rodent.

Suddenly feeling very vulnerable since he is now alone because Launchpad has flown back to the tower with Gosalyn, DW drives home and checks on LP and Gos before going to bed himself.

Unbeknownst to DW his car is observed leaving the parking lot by the tall and sinister figure of Lafayette Plasimeaux who is looking somewhat the worse for wear. The rooster is coldly calculating now.

The unreasoning hunger of his vampire heritage had been temporarily quenched by the deaths of several homeless vagrants who had chosen to camp out by the dumpsters that served the mall.

Lafayette would have followed the car to see where it went since it was the only one that had been parked by T & A novelties all day, however; he was distracted by the security guard that had the misfortune to come around the back of the Mall buildings to chase away any vagrants that were there.

Growling in animal frustration He let the unconscious guard's body fall as he contemplated the holes and other signs of damage in his suit. There were of course no signs of damage to him left, he had used the stolen life energy of his first two victims to restore himself to the peak of health and condition.

He gave the guard a mental nudge, suddenly glad that his hunger had been slaked and this slave had survived as he realized that the keys on the dogs belt would grant him access to all the buildings in the Mall. He glared balefully at the freestanding parcel that was still denied him and dragged the stumbling guard to the menswear store to begin the replenishment of his wardrobe and resources.

---

A few days later in Duckburg, Fenton Crackshell is having a crisis. He has been fending off Beagle boys as Gizmoduck all day. It is April 25th and he only has a few more days to finish his paperwork before the taxes are due For McDuck Enterprises. He has managed to file the personal taxes well in advance but thanks to the various delays in his information flow he is in a real bind on the business level.

He is getting desperate, Mr. McDuck will be really angry if he has to pay penalties or late fees. It was bad enough when he had to explain about filing a deadline extension and that hadn't even been his fault. He sighs and decides to work through lunch again.

Gyro Gearloose has been keeping an eye on Fenton and knows that he is really feeling the pressure so he takes a sandwich and some chips and goes to Fenton's desk. Sure enough he finds the accountant there hard at work with no food or drink in sight. Gyro is very concerned to see dark circles under Fenton's eyes as well.

Gyro puts the food down on top of a folder and turns Fenton to face him saying. "I think it's time you call in a favor Fenton."

Fenton stares at him blankly and repeats, "Call in a favor? What do you mean?"

Gyro sighs and says, " Fenton the accountant needs to concentrate on just one job for a day. You also need to eat and get some rest. Fatigue will cause judgment errors in both your areas of responsibility."

Fenton looks a bit befuddled and asks, "Who could I possibly get to help me with the accounts? Even if Mr. McDuck would agree to the expense, every number cruncher around is flooded with work until after the 30th at least."

Gyro looks even more concerned and says. " If you didn't have to keep the beagle boys in line, how long would it take you to finish your work for Mr. McDuck?"

Fenton thinks a second and says. "If I had ten to twelve uninterrupted hours, I could correlate and coordinate all the figures for Europe and have the electronic filing done."

Fenton runs his hands over the soft plumage on top of his head and continues nervously grasping and releasing his feathers. "It's insane. Every few hours groups of beagles set off the perimeter traps and when Gizmoduck shows up they jump around and run off. Then I have to reset everything and start again. I've worked for Mr. McDuck for years and I've never seen the beagle boys act like this. They don't even go near the bin itself, just the traps."

Gyro lowers his voice even more and says firmly, "Well then Fenton, perhaps I should have said I think it's time Gizmoduck calls in a favor."

He hands Fenton a black cell phone with dark purple accent markings and offers. "One of the thing's Darkwing specifically requested when he agreed to become Official was communications privileges for all the Justice Ducks. That includes you, so use this thing and call him up. You have helped him out enough that I'm betting he'll jump at the chance to repay you."

Fenton starts to protest but Gyro won't let him interrupt. "I don't want to hear any silly excuses Fenton. I already made modifications for the Justice Duck add-ons to the suit this one is actually for you to carry AS Fenton. Darkwing has several jobs too you know." The older more experienced duck crossed his arms stubbornly and restated firmly. "No excuses, CALL HIM."

Gulping Fenton slid open the phone and looked blankly at the touch screen. Gyro smiled slightly and explained. "It has a bio lock security system. Touch the screen. And then follow the menu. I have programmed a lot of things for you but you can customize most of it after you get used to it."

Fenton stared and then finally activated the phone. The menu had a dizzying array of choices but the first list he accessed was fortunately labeled contacts. To his shock the first few were M'ma, Gandra, Launchpad, Gyro and Mr. McDuck.

He stared at Gyro for a moment and scrolled down as Gyro added with a smile. "This is your phone Fenton, I had to program in the stuff that people will expect to see in case it gets lost or stolen. It has a tracker bug and several worst case scenario options."

He gestured to the S.H.U.S.H. rescue and extraction button. "DON'T push that one as Fenton unless it's a life and death emergency. Standard protocol for all the Justice Ducks has been initiated as masked hero with presidential access only but it will be a while before the standard is understood outside of St. Canard. Especially with law enforcement and emergency medical personnel. Go down to the empty slot and enter this code."

Gyro moved very close and whispered, " It will access the restricted area of memory and you can contact the other Justice Duck phones and several government agencies besides S.H.U.S.H. Director Hooter has mandated that the team has top priority for several reasons. One of the biggest is Gizmoduck, Thanks to your publicity the Justice Ducks are a lot more visible than they were originally meant to be."

Fenton looked upset until Gyro touched him gently on the shoulder. "Call Darkwing Gizmoduck, You need time to see to everything and having him guard the bin for you will give you that time. I can make it a strong request if it will help. Technically Gizmoduck doesn't HAVE to listen but ignoring a senior agent while NOT on a mission is very poor procedure you know." Gulping Fenton entered the code and touched the Icon that looked exactly like Darkwing's costume mask.

The phone was reassuringly normal as it rang except that the ring sounded like an old fashioned rotary model phone. On the second ring Darkwing's voice came on sounding a little out of breath. In spite of this, his distinctive confidence and brash vocals came through as he spoke. "Hi Giz."

Fenton got a hold of himself and deepened his voice to Gizmoduck's characteristic tones. "Wingy, listen, I just got my communications upgrade." Suddenly unsure how to continue he stopped as Gyro sighed and looked irritated.

Darkwing sounded strangely uncertain as he asked. "Is there a problem?"

Realizing that he was being misconstrued Gizmoduck continued hurriedly. "No, Actually it's great. I really appreciate it and everything …It's just, well…I 'need your help."

He finished the last three words really fast and waited to hear Darkwing's reaction. For a heart stopping second there was silence then Darkwing's voice came over the connection. "You know Giz, you don't have to make anything up just to mess with me because I agreed to become official. It is all Director Hooter's idea."

Fenton looked surprised and interrupted. "This isn't a joke Darkwing. I really need your help. I have a deadline I can't meet unless I can get another super hero to guard the money bin."

Darkwing asked cautiously. "Really? It MUST be Christmas." His voice filled with enthusiasm as he became excited and continued. "I finally get to rescue you instead of the other way around? Launchpad prep the Thunderquack we are going to Duckburg."

Darkwing's ego was fast approaching critical mass as he added. "Don't worry Giz I'm sure that with the addition of the Masked Mallard of Mystery and his sidekick Launchpad all the criminals for miles around will stay away from that bin."

Fenton had to laugh as he heard Quiverwing in the background." Keen Gear, can I come too? Oh come on! That bin is only the MOST protected thing within Duckburg city limits. I'll be good I promise Dad."

Darkwing heaved a long suffering sigh as he fended off his overeager apprentice and added in a much calmer tone. "And Quiverwing."

Gyro nodded with satisfaction and offered the sandwich and chips as Fenton hung up the phone. "You should have just enough time to eat these and get a drink before they arrive, so see that you do. You won't do anyone any good starving yourself and not sleeping. After you brief them get at least six hours of sleep Fenton. That should give you four complete REM cycles to clear your brain. Darkwing can handle it for twenty four hours. That's an order if it needs to be."

Not more than half an hour later the unique plane known as the Thunderquack landed about one hundred yards away from the south side of Mr. McDuck's Money bin.

Gyro and Gizmoduck hurried to meet the three figures who disembarked. Gizmoduck agitatedly explained. "Mr. McDuck knows you are here and has agreed to let you guard the bin so for the next twenty-four hours the responsibility is all yours Wingy. I really appreciate this. I am going crazy trying to keep the traps set. You have full access to the security systems and alarms."

Gyro handed Launchpad and Quiverwing little PDA attachments before handing one to Darkwing. Gizmoduck begged. "Just keep the beagle boys out of my feathers and out of the bin. The main priority is to protect Mr. McDuck and his Number One Dime. Also Huey, Dewy, Louie and Webby."

He offered a tired salute and wobbled off toward the bin. "I would stay but you have all the schematics there and I really have to go. I'll see you in twenty-four hours. Gizmoduck stops, teetering precariously on his tire; to clasp Darkwing's hand and say. "I really appreciate this Darkwing. I haven't been able to concentrate for days and it's really affecting me."

Darkwing had been all set to tease Gizmoduck a little until that statement. Caught off guard he stared after the armored hero until being brought out of his confusion by Gyro's clearing his throat. Darkwing activated the PDA and scanned the layout of the grounds before glancing at Gyro who was watching him intently.

He grinned at Launchpad and cracked his knuckles before saying. 'Well Launchpad, This is our chance to show Duckburg how a real big city crime fighting team does things."

Quiverwing objected. 'Hey! I'm part of the team too right?"

Her Dad nodded. "Of course you are Quiverwing the thing is, I thought we were just going to be responsible for this building. But you heard Gizmoduck, He want's us to bodyguard those kids too. That means we will need to spit up. From the way they acted before I'm betting they will want to hang out with LP, for a while at least which means we will know where they are while they do but we don't know where they are now. That will need to be rectified as soon as possible."

He turns and asks Gyro. "Do you know where Scrooge's Nephews are Gyro?"

Gyro laughed and said. "It's Saturday afternoon. They could be anywhere in Duckburg by this time of day. They usually play a pick up game of basketball or something in Duckburg Park. They should be with their Nanny Mrs. Beakley but you know from your own experience that active kids are hard to keep up with."

He offered a handshake to Darkwing and said. "I'll be at my workshop in town I've marked it in your information if you need to find me. I have every confidence that you'll do a great job. Just remember, this isn't like St. Canard, The beagles may not be Super Villains but there are a lot of them and citizens here are not used to disturbances."

He lowered his voice just a little and added with a smile. "I'd try to refrain from negative comparisons with St. Canard and Gizmoduck too. People here are proud of their small town atmosphere and Giz is our Number two citizen right behind Mr. McDuck. "Why don't you ask Mr. McDuck where the kids are I'll bet they would be thrilled to meet Quiverwing and that way Mr. McDuck will know you are on the job."

Darkwing grimaced and then thought for a second before nodding. "You're right Gyro. Thanks."

He lowered his voice a little and asked, "Is Giz alright? I know how hard it is to function with fatigue."

Gyro nodded and said. "I think he will be. I overruled him and he should be trying to rest before he starts in on the deadline he has to meet."

Darkwing Nodded. "Good, We'll take care of things here."

Just the alarms sounded and he glanced over to the right to see a distinctive beagle profile staring from behind a garbage truck.

He gestured to Launchpad who dropped back as DW spoke to Quiverwing. "Let me handle this one Quiverwing. You and LP scout the area and see where any others might be. From what Giz says they have been attacking in groups so there should be more around. Stay with LP and watch yourself. If you get surrounded drop back into a defensive stance and use your knock out darts and smoke until Launchpad or I get to you. Stay in contact LP. Here we go."

He ran off and a moment later there was a plume of blue smoke surrounding the beagle. Gyro turned back to Launchpad and Quiverwing but they had already disappeared so Gyro decided to head toward the bin to wait out the fight.

Bullseye Beagle choked as the smoke surrounded him. As he coughed he heard, "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the penalty for unauthorized withdrawals. I am Darkwing Duck!"

Bullseye looked confused and demanded." Who? " Just before a strong hand jerked him off balance grabbing him by the shirt and a pair of restraints snapped onto his wrists.

"I said 'I am Darkwing Duck'." Answered the voice. As the smoke cleared he saw a short mallard dressed in a strange purple and teal costume and mask standing in front of him dusting off his hands and saying. "Yep, yep, yep, That was easy. I guess you Duckburg criminals aren't used to a real entrance."

Bullseye glanced around but there was no sign of Gizmoduck. He protested, "Hey, where's Gizmoduck?"

The short duck didn't answer right away instead he dragged Bullseye along beside him clearly looking for something. Soon a tall duck in an aviators outfit and a little kid in a masked and caped costume joined them.

LP said. "Hey DW, good job catching that guy. We checked around and there were eight or nine other fellas dressed like him but they ran off before we could get close the minute you nabbed this one."

Darkwing looked puzzled and shook Bullseye a little to get his attention. "It looks like your cohorts have abandoned you. Care to explain what's going on?"

Bullseye ignored this as unimportant and demanded again. "Where's Gizmoduck, Bigtime and Bankjob will need to know."

Darkwing saw several of Duckburg's police officers approaching and answered. "All you need to know is you are going to jail courtesy of the new hero in town Darkwing Duck. That's two words not three and both D's are capitalized be sure and tell the papers okay?"

The police accepted custody of Bullseye, but as he was hauled away the officers asked uncertainly. "Who are you and why shouldn't we take you in you masked hoodlum?"

LP grabbed Darkwing by the shoulder and fortunately just as Darkwing was about to lose his temper Gyro came up. "It's okay fellas he's Gizmoduck's temporary replacement for the next day or two. Mr. McDuck knows all about it. He'll likely be sending a lot of beagles your way. Gizmoduck had an unavoidable scheduling mix up and so he asked Darkwing to come from St. Canard to watch things here. The police station should have a record on file of the authorization request that was put in this morning."

The taller officer nodded and offered, 'Well if Gizmoduck vouches for you that's good enough for us."

Darkwing had to unclench his jaw but remained silent as Officer Clancy's partner came up to them. He had gone to the squad car and radioed the station.

He nodded to Gyro and LP and patted Quiverwing absently on the head. 'Cute Halloween costume kid. You are about six months early though."

Quiverwing bristled but her Dad noticed and got a hold of his temper and made a quick grab for QW's collar and gave her a warning look that made her subside.

The dog bodied officer ,who was shorter than his partner but still on the same scale as Launchpad; continued oblivious to this exchange. "It's true Clancy, The little fella is legit. According to the Chief, Gizmoduck is in a real bind and we are supposed to cooperate with this guy."

Both officers nodded to Darkwing and Clancy told him. "We usually have a squad car and transfer vehicle stationed near here to pick up any prisoners. Just contact the police frequency and we'll come get any more you find trespassing or loitering or anything."

Darkwing managed to choke out politely. "Thank you officers."

The references to his being little and a hoodlum hadn't done anything to sweeten his temperament but he knew he had to set a good example for Quiverwing. Besides Gyro was watching and Giz was counting on him. So he forced himself to calm down and asked. "Do you want to come and talk to Mr. McDuck LP? The sooner we get our objectives defined the better."

Launchpad replied. "Sure thing DW."

Darkwing let go of QW's collar and said. "I know they are annoying, but they are the law here. If you can't behave I'll have to send you to the plane or you'll have to be strictly civilian while we are here. It's your choice."

Quiverwing gulped and nodded vigorously. "Don't worry Darkwing I'll be good. I want to help you and Launchpad. I do wish Arrow kid, I mean Bolt could have come."

LP smiled at her and said. "Well you know, he does have family obligations. Having his Grandma visit by surprise was a shock to his parents too."

Quiverwing laughed as Darkwing flinched visibly. "It's okay Dad, we are miles and miles away."

DW nodded and offered. "I know, it's just; it was such a shock to know that Bolt's Mom is so much like her mother."

He shuddered and muttered "Blue cheese cookies."

Both he and QW twitched as LP said, "Yummy those were good. She makes them from scratch you know. She said she'd bring over some chocolate ones for you and QW., DW."

Darkwing pulled himself together and said. "At least we can put that off until after tomorrow night. Lets get organized by finding out about the body guarding assignment and we'll spit up between the bin and the children."

Gyro grinned to himself and waved to Quiverwing who watched him leave. The three remaining ducks went into the Bin. As they went they were watched by two thoroughly desperate people. Bankjob and Bigtime were definitely looking worse for wear.

They almost wanted to get caught just so they could have a shower and some sleep in the relative peace and quiet of the Duckburg Jail. Ma had received a very eerie phone call the day before yesterday and had been on the warpath ever since. Bebop had actually gone to stay with Bail bonds Beagle and was playing his sax in the park until Ma calmed down.

Megabyte had raised a few interesting questions as to why Ma was so deadline obsessed and she had actually drawn down on him before stopping herself and calmly leaving the hide out for over an hour. When she had returned she had told them all that if they didn't get the feathers before the night of the next dark of the moon then, they didn't need to come back at all.

Bigtime and Bankjob suspected that Megabyte was right and there was at least one other agenda happening but unless they got more information they couldn't do anything about it.

They had tried for days to yank some feathers for Ma, but Gizmoduck had only appeared briefly as needed when they had lured him out of the bin itself, and all their attempts to get feathers had been fruitless.

Bigtime had come to a momentous decision as he and Bankjob had watched and listened to the police and the masked duck with the pale white plumage talk while they had taken Bullseye into custody.

He gestured to his older brother and the two of them retreated well away from the money bin's property line and sat on a public bench. "Bankjob, we have to do something today, and I think I have the perfect plan. Ma needs at least four undamaged white duck feathers right?"

Bankjob nodded exhaustedly and muttered. "Yea, Tell me something I don't know."

Bigtime bared his teeth in what would never be considered a smile and said. "Well we just got a HUGE break."

Bankjob looked up in surprise and asked. "So… What makes this plan different?"

Bigtime's smile turned cold and calm as he whispered. "We are going after another target."

Bankjob's eyes lit up as his face matched his brother's." Brother mine, that's brilliant. You make me proud to be a Beagle. I'll round up the others and we'll figure out how to separate him from the other two."

Bigtime nodded and got up from the bench. He stretched and said." If he's anything like Gizmoduck he'll be easy enough to lure out. The real trick will be pinning him down long enough to pluck him. I think I'll get something a little different from our stash over in the old garage at the edge of town to help us out.

For the first time in almost two weeks the brothers felt a stirring of hope. They gave each other a tired high five and separated to make their respective preparations.

It was nearly midnight and Darkwing was pacing around on the roof of the money bin using night vision goggles to scan the area. Launchpad was on bodyguard duty since all of the children loved to spend time with him. Darkwing had gotten Quiverwing to eat some dinner at about seven and then she had done some practicing with her dart gun and some dummy capsules in her gas gun before breaking out her new bow and quiver.

She had excelled at the still targets and was fast becoming an expert marksman with the moving ones, at least with the bow she was used to. He sternly squashed a thrill of pride in her athleticism and determination and began going over his mental checklist for tomorrow in between scans of the money bin's perimeters.

Quiverwing had wanted to stay with him, but he'd insisted she get some sleep and stay with the other kids and LP. He'd have to catnap himself after LP relieved him in about fifteen minutes.

Guarding this bin was really different from a city patrol. It was almost routine already to scan and react. But it WAS boring. He'd go totally crazed in a week if all he had to do was capture Beagles. He'd foiled four more half hearted attempts to penetrate the perimeter already.

The most excitement had been when he'd broken some of his plumage by disarming the Beagles he caught. His right cheek was sore and he had some strained muscles because he'd skimped on his stretches but a few broken feathers on his head and neck were not that big a deal.

Some grooming oil would make them lie straight and there was a feather repair kit in the first aid supplies in the plane with a fixative that would stabilize his plumage until his body replaced the damaged ones.

If Giz hadn't been so adamant about the Beagles motivations and procedures he'd swear they were baiting him out and testing his reactions. But Why would the Beagles do that? It made no sense. He'd be leaving tomorrow night and they seldom crossed paths with the kinds of hand to hand he used. So what good did it do them to tease like this?

Putting the Beagles temporarily out of his mind, he admitted to himself that having such a talented daughter was a lot more of a challenge than he wanted to admit. Especially since he'd agreed to her getting more formal training, not just the games they played that taught her to disarm traps and pick locks. Because of her nightmares about having been captured by Taurus Bulba he had been teaching her escape tricks and self defense almost since he'd adopted her.

She was working her way through his old case files. So far he'd only allowed her to work on robberies but he knew he'd have to expose her to other kinds of crimes soon. She had excelled at most physical feats ever since they had been together, but now she was truly motivated to learn mentally. Keeping her challenged and still protecting her from the harsher parts of his job was a new reoccurring stress, but one he welcomed.

He smiled broadly as he recalled that one of the first thing's she had ever done was to go through the old obstacle course that he had built in the tower. And she had done it nearly as fast as he did, without burning herself or making any major mistakes. Except forgetting the milk, but DW didn't hold that against her since he had made his own share of mistakes both on that course and off. His smile faded as he admitted to himself, 'If my only mistakes were forgetting the milk on the obstacle course I'd be doing great.'

He'd been trying to remember his Quack Fu drills lately. He had figured on needing to spar with Gosalyn as she learned, but for some reason whenever he started a series he'd black out for a few seconds or minutes. He would remember starting the drill and 'wake up' in the end position with no memory of getting there.

What was really weird were the flashes he'd get of fights he didn't remember usually against people in Quack Fu Gi's but not always. Ever since he'd told LP and Gos about being in Hong Kong these episodes would just pop up. He was just grateful that they didn't combine with the night terrors he was trying to work through.

After what Monoculo had done, it was all Darkwing could do to face a mage with transformation magic. He grimaced as he admitted he hadn't done well at all facing that vampire after he'd seen the transformative spell. If it hadn't been for Morgana he'd have been a goner.

Just then Darkwing saw a sensor go off on his schematic of the grounds. Figuring that it was a group of Beagles making a try under cover of darkness DW shrugged and said to himself. "Well at least I'll get a little exercise to relax me before my nap."

Carefully counting five heat signatures he used his grappling hook attachment to swing down crossing over the traps laid near the walls and landing on the path leading to the Eastern side of the bin and the large double doors that Scrooge McDuck usually used to enter the building.

He landed almost silently, he retracted his grappling line; carefully froze and listened for the sounds people usually made even when they were trying to be quiet. The movement of cloth on fur or feathers, breathing, even slight interactions with environmental things like gravel or water were giveaways.

Darkwing knew he had very keen sight and hearing as well as being so touch sensitive. In St. Canard he had learned to block out ambient noises in order to concentrate on catching criminals. Here it was so much quieter that the sounds of his being surrounded were louder than a marching band.

Darkwing crouched low and exploded into a flying web kick roundhouse strike combo that took out the two Beagles on the left. As they fell the other three closed to grapple him.

One had a tight grip on his cape and one had his left wrist while the third tried to wrap an arm around his neck. Acting on instinct Darkwing dropped to the ground pulling the one who had his wrist close and using a knife hand jab to his opponents neck put him down temporarily.

The one trying to hold him around the neck cursed and yelled, "Hurry up we can't hold him."

At this, the one with his cape hissed, "Shut up you idiot." But Darkwing was now warned so he hit the release on his cape and left it in the Beagle's hands. Commando rolling to put a little distance between himself and the dark figures he realized there were actually at least six figures gathering around not including the three still on the ground.

Concerned now Darkwing looked around and picked out the one who looked as though he might be the most susceptible to being tricked and said. " Alright, I'm through being polite. You might as well give up before someone gets hurt."

The calm voice of Bigtime came from behind him "Like you maybe…?"

Darkwing snapped around as his senses screamed that he was being bushwhacked. In sudden anguish Darkwing let out a strangled scream that was muffled by a huge ham of a hand over his beak. His body thrashed uncontrollably as agonizing pain surged over him.

Being used to Megavolt Darkwing recognized the pain of being zapped with electricity but the charge was such a strong sustained burst that he couldn't overcome it the way his body sometimes did when it was forced to react to one of Megavolt's attacks.

Barely conscious, he lay on his stomach on the path and felt several of his assailants grab his arms and legs. Darkwing focused and turned his head to the side. He rolled his eyes up when he saw a large pair of booted feet at his head.

He saw Bigtime holding what was obviously the weapon they had used to shock him it was clearly some kind of homemade taser. The Big Beagle had insulated gloves on and his finger was still on the trigger release. Sparks jumped and danced between the prongs on the end that hung disturbingly close to the masked crime fighter's head. Darkwing managed to swallow and braced himself expecting to be kicked or beaten if not killed by another assault from that thing.

What happened instead confused the heck out of him for days. Bigtime knelt by Darkwing's head and carefully held Darkwing down by the neck and pinched his beak closed before nodding to the Beagles pinning him down. "Hold him tight we won't get a better chance fellas. Go ahead Brother."

A tiny high intensity light came on by Darkwing's right leg and before he could even try and react he felt someone carefully separating his tail feathers. Quickly in a very business like manner that person began jerking them out one by one!

After the first yank Darkwing had come out of his shocked stupor and tried to squirm free but the sheer weight of people pinning him down and his lack of leverage meant all he did was scrape himself on the gravel. As each feather was pulled he twitched involuntarily and grunted but they made no other move to hurt or injure him even though the three Beagles he had laid out were still unconscious.

Really upset and insulted he glared up at the Beagle holding his bill. None of the other Beagles said anything until the one at the back said. "That's it I have four and they are undamaged all the way from quill to tip."

All of the Beagles surrounding him looked relieved and happy until a slender Beagle in a beret asked, "Now What? If we let go he'll pulverize us." As if to add emphasis to this observation the three Beagles on the ground moaned but made no move to get up.

Bigtime looked at Darkwing who showed no sign of fear in spite of being pinned down and out numbered. Musing out loud he spoke to Bebop while never taking his eyes off Darkwing. "I've heard about you duck. Most of the talk on the street says crossing you is a bad thing."

Carefully shifting his grip on Darkwing's neck and bill, Bigtime continued quietly. "Heck according to some you're the main reason Negaduck and those freakish Super Villains haven't taken over St. Canard. When I asked for info earlier today the grapevine nearly blew up."

The vicious electric prod swung perilously close to Darkwing's face from it's loop on the Beagle's wrist and in spite of himself he closed his eyelids flinching instinctively in an attempt to protect his eyes.

Bigtime's expression never changed even though the others were now holding him so tightly he knew he'd have bruises on all of the places they were holding on if he survived. "They also say in St. Canard that you keep your word. Even to people like us, and unlike Negaduck you haven't killed intentionally since you started butting in all professional like, which was about three or four years ago. From all I've heard there have been plenty of times you should have been pushing up daisies. According to my old Granny people have angels to watch out for them. If that's true, yours must be on triple overtime by now."

Bigtime's eyes turned hard and his grip tightened just a little making it harder to draw in air. Darkwing stiffened, his eyes widened involuntarily and he started to struggle a little but he was still feeling the effects of the stun weapon and all the Beagles held him down securely. If he hadn't been concerned about what else they were going to do to him Darkwing would have felt almost flattered by their caution.

Having made his point Bigtime relaxed his hold on Darkwing's throat just enough to give him unrestricted access to air then said to the person who had picked up the light and had his feathers. "Get gone with the swag, We can't risk you being caught. The rest of us will take our chances."

Darkwing heard the mystery Beagle's footsteps on the gravel for just a few feet before they disappeared into the distance, muffled by the grass and dirt at the edges of the path.

Bigtime then looked hard and angry again and offered a deal." Look Darkwing, we have what we need. We just want to leave, we'll even stay away from the bin for the next couple of days. In exchange you and your buddies leave us alone. Don't try and find us or mess with our family. When Gizmoduck returns, go back to the big city and stay there. We Beagle's have our own code, we stay away from the big-time nasty stuff you mix in. We don't want trouble. What do you say?"

Very carefully Bigtime let go of Darkwing's beak and waited to hear his answer. Darkwing retorted angrily. "What do I say? I say you people are nuts! Why in the world would you want to steal my tail feathers anyway?"

Bigtime sighed and tightened his grip on Darkwing's beak to shut him up. "You do gooders are all alike, this is a simple proposition. Look, consider it a compliment okay. We needed white duck feathers from a hero and you are the closest one we could grab by the deadline."

Bigtime moved his hand on Darkwing's bill causing the taser weapon to move. "If you agree to let us leave when we let go of you, I won't use this on you again. If you keep on jabbering I'll make this visit to Duckburg one you won't remember."

Bigtime let go of Darkwing's beak and flicked the triggering mechanism menacingly. "That tall duck will have to hope he can shovel you into your fancy plane to drag you back to St. Canard. IF you survive, this thing can bring down a lot bigger guys than you, a long blast from this will probably stop your heart."

---

_Here is the second part I promised. In the next one I hope to get Magica off my back which should cause Darkwing a lot of stress but he is a hero and a dad so he's used to it. Please read and review thanks Irual_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters from their cartoons. I am just playing with them to keep myself fairly sane. Please enjoy and read and review. Thank you Irual._

_--- _

Launchpad had been busy with the ducklings all day. He was more than a little tired, keeping up with the triplets was something he'd gotten way out of practice with. Fortunately DW had sent Quiverwing to join them after dinner and she had totally impressed the boys with her physical skills. Giving them the chance to use her target practice arrows and darts had given LP and Mrs. Beakley a much needed breather.

Webbigail had been just as impressed with QW's ability to solve puzzles. She and Quiverwing had played Tangrams for nearly two hours and had made ten different picture shapes. Little did Webby know DW had given Gosalyn a set of the seven odd shaped tiles and a collection of one hundred and fifty possible picture cards several months earlier. The object of the game being to arrange the pieces to match the pattern on the card to make the appropriate picture. Usually defined by a solid silhouette on the card.

Tangrams was actually an old game from China but that didn't make it any less fun for modern children. Together Drake and Gosalyn had solved almost fifty of the cards before making up their own puzzles to try and stump each other.

The four ducklings had finally succumbed to exhaustion and under protest QW had agreed to take a nap so she could patrol in the morning. She was tucked into a sleeping bag on the bench seat of the Thunderquack. Webby had offered to let Quiverwing sleep in her room but QW had said that she wanted to be available if her Dad needed her.

Launchpad grinned, one look at Webbigail's oh so girly room and QW had nearly been rude. She had caught herself and not reacted badly, but sleeping in a pink princess sleeping bag while surrounded by lace dressed dolls and listening to the Frou Frou dogs was more than Gos could handle especially since she was getting to be an apprentice crime fighter for the weekend.

Launchpad was actually glad to be relieving DW for a few hours it was a good chance to settle himself. He always felt so good doing sidekick work. Being able to back up his best friend always gave him a real feeling of accomplishment.

Looking around, Launchpad became concerned; he thought he was supposed to meet Darkwing on the roof of the bin, but when he went to relieve him; DW wasn't there.

Looking at his schematic of the sensors on the PDA he had gotten from Gizmoduck, Launchpad discovered that there was a group of nine bodies all gathered on the path on the east side of the bin. Realizing that DW was very likely out there, and in need of some sidekick type help facing eight to one odds; Launchpad went down through the service passages of the bin and slipped out the eastern side security door to see what was going on.

Bigtime waited beside Darkwing's head still holding the homemade taser weapon menacingly near his face. Darkwing was brave but not stupid, he tried once to say something but had to swallow and start again when he felt Bigtime's fingers tighten on his throat and saw the sparks flying just beside his left eye. "Let me up. I won't come after you tonight. I'll even agree not to hunt you down tomorrow."

Just then the Beagles were startled by the appearance of Launchpad who had snuck up on the tableau of villains that had evidently neglected to post sentries. Or more likely had used all their available numbers to overwhelm Darkwing.

He had tip toed up and grabbed Bigtime and the Beagle holding Darkwing's right arm and slammed their heads together. This gave Darkwing the chance to use his arm to push off from the ground, he jerked frantically pulling his left wrist free and twisted determinedly trying to free his legs.

Darkwing shouted. "Stop Launchpad." He kicked out and said loudly. "I said you could go, we won't stop you. Launchpad let them go."

He got up as the Beagles scattered. Startled Launchpad stopped trying to catch any of the escaping crooks and helped Darkwing up.

Launchpad asked, sounding surprised. "Why didn't you want me to catch any of them DW?"

Darkwing nodded towards the three moaning Beagles who were lying near the pathway and knelt down to snap restraints on one while handing two more pairs of handcuffs to Launchpad who shackles the other two and drags them to their feet.

Darkwing tiredly radioed the police and Emergency Medical Technicians to come pick up the three prisoners as he answered his partner. " We have these prisoners LP and even if we caught the others, these Beagles probably need medical attention. The Biggest Beagle, the one holding my beak, said they had what they wanted and were willing to leave the bin alone until after tomorrow night as long as I don't track them down tomorrow. Granted, they are crooks, and so we have to keep in mind that they most likely lied to me but…."

He looked thoughtful and continued. "I really got the impression they were desperate. They all had really prominent body odor and these three aren't the only ones who were wearing dirty torn clothes. I'll bet if we check the police records, we'll find that these are the very same ones Giz was complaining about having chased off yesterday."

He peered closer at the one on the left LP was holding up and added, "In fact I think I recognize this one from earlier today! I took a hit on my cheek from a pair of brass knuckles he was wearing when I came out here before, although why they didn't clean up and change clothes I don't know. They must have a really weird reason for wanting to lurk around here instead of maintaining a low profile."

Darkwing grimaced as a particularly pungent breeze wafted it's way under his nose. "This town is so squeaky clean that being this unkempt will likely get them run in on general principals. The police here take all the little city council codes and blue laws very seriously."

DW contemplated thoughtfully, "I guess they have to with McDuck being in the news so much. Having paparazzi snapping pictures for the national media of vagrant looking crooks wandering around would tarnish old McDuck's image and Duckburg's too. I can't imagine it's too healthy to tick him off. Especially not if you live here."

Launchpad looked startled and asked. "Wait DW… You said they got what they wanted. What did they get out here on the pathway? There is nothing to steal except gravel and traps."

Darkwing turned bright red and said. "I'll explain later LP let's get back to our lookout post on the roof."

While they were returning to the relative safety of the roof, LP surreptitiously kept an eye on Darkwing as he walked along. Launchpad noticed that his friend was limping and wondered why he hadn't allowed the EMT's to examine him. Darkwing for his part made sure to wait until they were actually inside the bin and going up to the roof to rub his bruises. As they emerged onto the roof Launchpad happened to be behind Darkwing as they went through the door and saw his friend's tattered collection of tail feathers.

Launchpad was surprised and asked. "Gee DW, what happened to your feathers?"

Darkwing self-consciously reached behind himself to feel the damage turning red again and mumbled. "He said that they had been trying to get white duck feathers from a hero and I was the closest one they could grab by their deadline. One of them yanked some out and ran off before you came. That big Beagle even told me to take the yanking as a compliment."

He looked outraged and added, "Fat chance, at least now I can guess why they have been harassing Gizmoduck so much lately. I'll bet they were planning on plucking his tail but it's always hidden in that suit of his, so they grabbed me."

He blushed furiously again and sighed. "What do you think the chances are that I can bluff my way out of telling Quiverwing about this?"

Launchpad chuckled a little in spite of himself as he answered "Sorry DW, it's probably somewhere between slim and none. Once she sees you she'll want to know what happened and after she laughs herself silly she will be all for hunting down the crooks that hurt you."

He carefully offered a sympathetic nudge on the shoulder and added. "You aren't hurt bad, are you?"

Darkwing rubbed his sore places and winced limping over to the first aid kit they had gotten from the plane earlier in the day. "I AM going to be sore and bruised, but my heart rate is regular and it seems that my pride and my tail feathers are the worst casualties."

He sighed. "I might even have to admit that Gizmoduck's job is harder than I thought."

He carefully checked the remote camera in the Thunderquack's cockpit and saw that thanks to the plane's sound dampening cockpit Quiverwing was still sound asleep and the security suite was still undisturbed and on its maximum setting.

Launchpad looked a little dubious and offered, "Maybe so DW, but I think you should get checked out by the S.H.U.S.H. medical team when we get back to St. Canard. You ought to take it easy tomorrow too. You know how Quiverwing and Morgana worry when you get hurt."

Launchpad grinned and added. "I worry too DW. I feel like I let you down seeing as how you were alone and outnumbered when they attacked. At least you'll have that to fall back on to show QW how important it is to wait for backup."

DW looks sharply at Launchpad at this but LP looks innocent and silently offers DW some antiseptic wipes and helps DW with temporary repairs on the feathers that are still attached and difficult to reach.

Darkwing went to take a nap in the Thunderquack's left front seat while LP kept watch. After all it wouldn't do to let down their guard and have the Beagles break in. Just because they said they wouldn't go near the bin didn't mean that they would keep their word about it.

To his surprise, Launchpad's relief and Quiverwing's disappointment though there were no more disturbances at all. In fact the only excitement all morning had come when Scrooge McDuck had arrived and then the other employees to start their working day.

Darkwing had to admit he was glad for the down time. He had sent LP to pick them up some breakfast at a small diner in town and was looking forward to a break so he could shower.

Quiverwing was content to watch a DVD in the plane for now but once they had breakfast she was going to expect something hero-ish to do.

He sighed and thought to himself. 'I hope I can keep Quiverwing occupied and out of that old Misers way. If I want to be honest I have to admit that I really like Giz but that old duck really rubs me the wrong way. Even more than Gizmoduck's popularity.'

He remembered how Scrooge had greeted Launchpad warmly and then paused before offering a handshake to him.

Darkwing sighed and let his feelings of resentment go. He muttered to himself. "I suppose I should just be glad he treated LP right, like he was really missed and not just his old pilot, but it's hard to have my nose rubbed in my media reputation as a caped clown instead of a respected crime fighter. Particularly since I am here to help Gizmoduck out of a jam. After all, it isn't costing McDuck anything and he's getting three guards out of the deal."

He grinned and added very quietly so as to not be overheard by his precocious progeny. "Well, two and a half anyway."

He stretched irritably and then began a series of Quack Fu exercises, stretching to loosen himself up and work the soreness out of his bruises, which were becoming fairly spectacular.

He smiled as he was shaken out of his reverie by his daughter's excited. "Hey, no fair Dad, I want to drill too. I want to get as good as you are you know."

She had gotten out of the cockpit of the plane and rushed over to him as he stood in the tiny area behind the south perimeter that was outside the traps and not in the woods and was also not taken up with the Thunderquack.

Her greeting hug was very cautious, She had seen his bruises as they had colored up and was actually very gentle. She continued. "After breakfast you need to get cleaned up and Launchpad and I will help you put some medicine on your ouches okay?"

Darkwing cocked a suspicious eye at his helpful offspring and raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? What makes you think I need help?"

She grinned and gestured to his battered backside being careful not to disturb the fixative on the remaining feathers. "Oh come on Dad, I know you said we weren't going to go after the crooks that did that, not until we are done with the responsibility of guarding the bin and all. But you aren't actually going to try and bluff me about being able to reach all your hurts are you?"

She continued quietly tugging on his jacket sleeve. "You said you want me to tell you when I get into trouble and get hurt, well I want you to do the same. You are the only dad I have and I need you to take care of yourself and that means letting Launchpad and me help you when you need it. Remember?"

Caught in a trap of his own words all he could do was nod. "Alright Quiverwing, After LP gets back with breakfast I'll ask him if he knows where we can get cleaned up. Apprentice super hero's need to be clean too you know." She groaned but nodded as the two of them did a few stretches while they waited for Launchpad to return.

---

Fenton Crackshell touched the enter key with the tender reverence he usually reserved for touching his girlfriend Gandra's hand and relaxed with a happy sigh. Having backed up and secured the financial records and tax forms for the year he was finally finished, at least until the quarterly reports were due again.

The conformation e mails had just printed out hard copies and been added to the secure disks that he was to deliver to Mr. McDuck in just a few minutes. He got up from his workstation and whistling a cheery tune went toward Mr. McDuck's office suite on the upper floor of the bin.

As he entered the door to the outer office he smiled at Mrs. Featherstone. She was the truly ancient lady duck who had been Mr. McDuck's personal secretary and assistant for the past forty years. While it was true she moved a little stiffly on cold mornings, she was still as sharp as a razor and NOTHING got past her. Fenton even suspected that she knew he was Gizmoduck, but she had never let it slip so he was willing to pretend too.

When he went inside, Scrooge McDuck was reviewing the security tapes for the last few days. He normally reviewed them earlier in the morning after his first swim in the bin.

The canny old duck was staring at the screen and for a second Fenton wondered if maybe Scrooge was having a technology glitch. Mr. McDuck had always embraced the adage if you snooze you lose. Not only in his personal habits but in business. And the one about the early bird getting the worms. So having the timing of his bosses day be so off was a big surprise.

Then suddenly Fenton had an idea. Mr. McDuck was known to personally go over anything that caught his eye. Sometimes more than once just because it usually meant an opportunity for profit or he had noticed a problem.

In spite of his being an older generation of Duck Scrooge had fully modernized his businesses and invested in computers and their advancements. Unlike many other older business people he didn't have much problem embracing the technology either, he had made sure that he understood what it did and how the information flowed as well as learning how to use it.

Which wasn't to say he didn't have a few back up plans all ready in case of power failure and such. Down time meant wasted money after all. For some strange reason though his usually busy boss was just sitting looking at the built in screen that had been custom installed into his large old fashioned desk.

Scrooge glanced up and immediately turned his attention back to the screen as Fenton spoke. "Good Morning Mr. McDuck."

Abruptly Scrooge seemed to come to a decision of some kind he stood decisively and asked. "Fenton lad, why did you wait until so late to file the tax records for the quarter?"

Surprised Fenton explained. "I had filed extensions because of the overseas numbers Sir. I had to correlate all the figures from Italy and integrate them into your payment and make sure we applied for all the tax breaks and shelters available in the current code. I spoke to you about all this earlier when I first made out the extension forms."

Scrooge sighed. "Ach, Fenton, What I meant to ask is Why did it take you until today to finish doing all that?"

Fenton gulped and stuttered. "I had my other duties, and well… I'm sorry Sir, Is there a problem?"

Scrooge shook his head and went to a series of wall monitors. Turning them on and loading the recordings from the last couple of weeks he began freezing several different sequences most showing Fenton as Gizmoduck busily resetting traps as groups of Beagles scattered every which way without actually closing with him as his large array of tools and gadgets made short work of the crooks. As they sped by the time date stamps on the recordings flashed showing more and more attacks closer together as the days marched by.

When the pictures showed Darkwing, Quiverwing and Launchpad, starting yesterday after Gizmoduck and Gyro had left; the situation looked a little different.

It showed groups of Beagles closing in and using weapons of diverse kinds to cut off the threesome from each other with very little success. Whenever it even looked like Quiverwing or Launchpad were going to be isolated the caped and masked Darkwing would go into another gear and become a much more efficient antagonist.

Clearly Darkwing was very careful to keep his precious daughter and sidekick as protected as possible. Launchpad had also improved as a fighter, he and Darkwing fought back to back several times and decimated the Beagles whenever they came close. While the tiny figure of Quiverwing used her long range weapons like itching powder and smoke canisters to keep their opponents off balance.

The Beagles were now looking very ragged and tattered and their tactics were becoming more and more aggressive as their various attacks were thwarted by the three ducks from St. Canard. Very soon though, Launchpad's picture disappeared and Darkwing and Quiverwing faced several groups on their own.

Quiverwing and Darkwing had changed tactics setting up a lookout post on the roof and triggering proximity traps and using their area of effect weapons like gas canisters to put down three more attacks before Quiverwing's images disappeared too.

As these played Scrooge continued. " When you told me you had arranged for another superhero to guard me bin, and told me it would be that Darkwing character I admit I had me doubts."

He stopped the video feed and continued sounding almost as though he was feeling consternation as he turned to Fenton. "Fenton, I need you to tell me the truth now Laddie. I won't be angry an' I NOE you want me to have confidence in ye and I DO."

Scrooge's Scottish brogue became more and more pronounced as he continued. "But how long have ye been facin' long odds like this and why din' ye tell anyone when they started usin' weapons of torture Lad?"

Fenton looked blankly at his boss. "I'm sorry Mr. McDuck, it's true I have had a lot more work in my other position in the last two weeks or so but I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

He went and made sure the inner office door was completely closed before continuing, "Nothing the Beagles have tried has penetrated my suit and even though they have been setting off the traps many more times a day than usual, they haven't caused a serious security breach."

He paused struck by a sudden thought. He then said definitely. "I was here all night Mr. McDuck, Darkwing has kept the bin secure. None of the interior alarms or traps were set off at all. In fact after midnight I didn't hear any of the outer alarms either. He's a very responsible duck Sir and in spite of his dubious reputation in the press he's a very good crime fighter. A real leader and a friend. He…."

McDuck shook his head and made shushing motions to silence the accountant and said. "Midnight would be about right then laddie, Coom an' see this…. This recording shows a bit of a Brouhaha that the time stamp says was just before then."

Startled Fenton moved forward and gazed at the monitor. A few minutes later the tape showed the Beagles surrounding a very outnumbered Darkwing who moved with an almost lethal grace and uncanny speed to take down three of his opponents. Then, Bigtime stepped up and the strangled and ghastly shriek that met their ears made Fenton blanch. He glanced at McDuck and saw that the tough old Duck was paler than usual, even though he'd obviously seen and heard this footage before.

He stared uncomprehendingly as he saw Darkwing's body thrash in uncontrollable spasms as he is shocked into submission and then held down by eight Beagles. He gaped as he saw one of the Beagles carefully yank out some of Darkwing's tail feathers one by one and examine them with the tiny light he held before putting them into a cushioned envelope and running away with them.

There was a little more after that, Darkwing lay helpless as he was menaced by the horrible weapon, Bigtime exchanged a few words with Darkwing but they were too quiet for the cameras to pick up much of the audio.

Then Launchpad showed up and he watched as the masked crime fighter fought his way free and told LP to let the rest go while he and Launchpad turned in the three he had knocked unconscious. Fenton's jaw fell open as he saw the Duckburg E.M.T.'s taking the Beagles away for treatment of their injuries and Darkwing 's returning to the rooftop limping slightly without any medical treatment at all.

Fenton turned to his boss and said. "When Darkwing checked in this morning by radio he never mentioned anything like that Mr. McDuck. He just said he had driven off several attempts at the bin since yesterday and he had sent Launchpad to watch the boys. He also said he had taken on groups just like I had been and the last attack had occurred around midnight."

Fenton turned around and started determinedly for the door to the office as he added. "Darkwing also said that if I had any questions he was going to be by the Thunderquack until noon unless you or Gyro told him otherwise. And believe you me I have some questions for him. He should have told me he was hurt. And he should have had observation at the least to make sure he was unharmed by the current from that thing and pain medication."

McDuck's hand on his sleeve brought the distraught duck to a halt.

Scrooge spoke with the authority of a duck of experience and said. "I believe you Fenton, from what I saw on these tapes you are right about this fellow being responsible and a good fighter. You say he's the leader of that team you are on right? Well I doubt he'll listen to your concern for him if you try and confront him like that. Clearly he considers you to be off duty and so he wanted you to finish your other obligations without interrupting you with his injuries. That's the reason I waited until you came to give me those reports before I showed you this."

He smiled ruefully and added. "I admit, this shook me to me bones; particularly since he's a parent and brought the little lassie with him. So I woke Gyro up and had him coom in earlier than usual and had him do a discrete check on the three of them this morning. Darkwing appears to be the only one hurt, and according to Gyro he seems to be trying to stay out of sight of everyone."

Scrooge continued reassuringly. "Gyro used a remote microphone pickup to record Darkwing's heart rate and rhythm and according to the Dr. he had analyze it Darkwing appears to be unharmed, but Gyro assures me that the medical team that is responsible for the Justice ducks will be waiting to look him over as soon as he gets back to St. Canard. Evidently Darkwing sent Launchpad to get them some breakfast from Anne's, but I had Gyro stop him."

The old duck grinned as he added, "Gyro also told me you are fully covered by these same medical benefits, so I'll expect you to take advantage laddie. There's no profit to be made from not using your resources wisely and your health is a precious resource. An' not just to me or McDuck Enterprises. From what Gyro has said that Darkwing fellow is taking his team a lot more seriously than I thought, and so are the people behind him."

He looked concerned and added patting Fenton on the sleeve. "If you need me to help you though Fenton you just say the word, I've not stayed on top of Me game all these years without learning a thing or two."

Scrooge now looked a little embarrassed as he added. "Including how to admit I'm wrong, even if it does sit a little hard on me pride."

Scrooge stood firm and said with a look of battle in his eye. "I'm the one who agreed to give Darkwing the responsibility, It's me who has authority here. I think you'd better have him come to my office. Then I want a complete report from Gizmoduck about the unusual behavior of the Beagles starting as far back as ye need to."

Scrooge continued with a familiar gleam in his eyes, "The twenty four hours aren't up yet and I want him to hear that report. He seems to be a right fair tactician and I want to see if he'll look over the other security tapes and offer some advice on making me bin and employees safer before he goes. I might as well get the benefit of a different perspective from him with out having to hire someone since he already agreed to stay until after lunch."

Scrooge gestured to the window and said decisively. "The Beagles have changed their modus operandi and evidently they are getting a lot more dangerous. If they are going to be violent, we'll need to change how we go about things. I canna risk our people getting hurt. And I'll not risk the ducklings. I'll tell Mrs. Beakley to keep the boys at the mansion until we are through here for the day."

He gestured to the disks and hardcopy that Fenton had dropped without noticing when he had turned to go to the door. "Just lock those in the safe Fenton and have Gizmoduck tell Darkwing that I want to see him and the lass, Quiverwing isn't it? in my office."

Fenton nodded as Scrooge continued. "You can tell him when he asks that Launchpad will be here too."

Scrooge hit the intercom button on his desk and asked courteously, "Mrs. Featherstone, could you have Launchpad McQuack sent into me office please? And Mrs. Featherstone, contact Duckworth and ask him to have a hearty breakfast for three made up and bring it to me office as soon as possible be sure and mention that one of the three is Launchpad so Duckworth can make enough."

Fenton nodded distractedly to Mrs. Featherstone and went directly to his locker. He made sure to move behind the three quarter height cubicle divider that blocked the security cameras and whispered 'Blathering Blatherskite'. As his suit moved onto his body transforming him into Duckburg's hometown hero Gizmoduck he went through the door that was directly behind the screen and hurried to the service elevator.

He had gotten almost eight hours of sleep instead of the four he had intended to. Gyro had reset his alarm without saying anything, but the rest had done him good he had been able to work steadily all night and so had finished early.

He went directly to the Thunderquack, avoiding any of the traps in the way as his suit showed them on his visors electronic display.

He came quietly up to the plane and watched as the caped and masked Darkwing moved with smooth and liquid grace through part of a set of stretches and hissed as his injuries objected.

Wincing a little he stopped and corrected his daughters technique. "Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth if you need to instead of just your nose, and remember control is the important part of these stretches. After you get used to them and can reach the positions easily then you can use the extra flexibility and stamina you will have built up."

He paused and snapped around as something told him they were no longer alone. He looked surprised and then relaxed visibly. Striking a nonchalant pose against the plane he said breezily, "Hello Gizmoduck. I thought we wouldn't see you until after lunch."

Gizmoduck swallowed as he looked closely at the various bruises, scrapes and mutilated feathers he could see along Darkwing's limbs. On his neck and face there were disturbed places too. The footage of the security recordings hadn't been as close and so the damage hadn't been as immediately apparent and neither had the bruising.

Taking a hold of himself Fenton made sure to speak in Gizmoduck's voice as he spoke to them. "Greetings friends, Yes I admit I thought it would take me a lot longer to finish but fortunately I overestimated the time I needed. Wingy, Mr. McDuck want's you and Quiverwing to come to his office. He always reviews the security tapes at minimum once a month even if there hasn't been a break in and he want's to talk to you."

Darkwing looked apprehensive for some reason and then said, "Okay, We'll come right over; but we were waiting for LP. You realize we are technically still responsible for security until McDuck says otherwise, and I promised LP I'd keep him informed of our whereabouts."

Quiverwing chimed in, "Yea, he is bringing us breakfast."

Her stomach gave a growl and she added. "Even a hero has to eat and we haven't yet."

Darkwing put a hand on her shoulder and offered, "I can get you a ration bar from the plane…."

She made a face and objected. "Those things taste like glue and sawdust Dad. I'll wait for Launchpad."

Fenton had to admire Old Mr. McDuck, He'd known Darkwing would want to keep his team together; and Scrooge had only met DW for a few minutes yesterday. That astute old duck was usually a crack expert on people. It was one of the things that made him such a great businessduck.

Gizmoduck smiled and offered. "Mr. McDuck said to tell you that Launchpad will meet you in his office. Launchpad is probably going to be there before us."

Quiverwing bounced. "Keen Gear! Come on dad maybe Launchpad will have the food with him."

He sighed and nodded courteously, "Let's go then Giz, I'd hate to keep your boss waiting he might do himself an injury if we don't say how high when he says jump."

Fenton was surprised at the sour tone in Darkwing's voice but put it down to fatigue and the pain from his injuries. "Now Wingy, Mr. McDuck's not like that really. After all you just met him for a few minutes yesterday, I've worked for him for years."

They moved along the path as he continued passing several other employees coming and going in and out of the large building. "Mr. McDuck treats his employees very well, except for starting pay. He knows the value of building loyalty and low employee turnover after all."

Gizmoduck grinned. "He 's a lot like the Yankee traders from colonial times. They were sharp operators, but as long as you keep on your toes and pay attention to what he really says and does and not what you think he says he's a square dealer. It's really a compliment that he want's your opinion you know."

Darkwing self-consciously rubbed at his tattered plumage and sighed. "I'm not sure how much more of Duckburg's compliments my pride can stand Giz. And NO comments from you little missy." He added as Quiverwing took a breath to say something.

She looked innocent and said. "I was just going to say Hi to Mr. Gearloose dad."

Gyro for his part hid a smile as he came up to them and offered Darkwing a small memory card and told him. "Put this in one of the card slots in your phone and play the message when you are going home in the Thunderquack Darkwing. Good job by the way. I sent a full report to Director Hooter and he send's his congratulations too."

He then moved on before Darkwing or Gizmoduck could comment.

---

Magic DeSpell could hardly contain her excitement at having FINALLY gotten the feathers she needed to make her plan work. It had been nearly a month, but having them mailed to Italy was the best way to minimize any magical traces that could be used to connect her with the curse.

The feathers had moved by entirely ordinary means and had been picked up just yesterday by a messenger. Humming happily she set a shielding circle in her workroom next to the magma chamber of the volcano and began to build her curse. To set it up right would take three separate castings so the first one would be now and then in three days and again in seven.

She was using a large chunk of coal as the focus of her curse because it was something that had been alive and was now dead, Also after she was through she could toss it into the coal plant in Duckburg and get rid of the evidence.

Mr. Pinchwife was very concerned as he watched Poe act as Magica's assistant dipping the coal in several potions and getting her the various ingredients she needed. He realized that Magica's control over Poe was even more like a magical slave than he had thought.

This was a worry because curses tended to rebound back on their casters and Poe would catch the brunt of any repercussions just as Magica would. Still there were ways around that, if he could free Poe then they would be able to work against their further involvement and mulct the penalties even more. Of course there would still be a price to pay, but that was only to be expected.

It looked as though Magica was trying a fairly standard variation on a bad luck curse. Mr. Pinchwife wondered who the victim was, it was obviously a white plumed Avian of some kind, but if it was as Poe had said; and the intended sufferer was a Normal there would be little that the pitiable thing could do to save himself.

Mr. Pinchwife padded cautiously over to the loathsome and fairly noxious ingredients on the worktable and surreptitiously altered a few so that the literally unfortunate creature this affected would be protected from being killed or crippled. He had to laugh to himself at his unintentional pun and continued to work to mitigate the spell.

Thinking furiously he pulled out a tuft of his own fluffy fur and sprinkled it in the fire so that whoever was cursed would receive succoring from a powerful magical source. That would alert SOMEONE and hopefully when the curse was broken it would provide a chance for him to free Poe and Magica would be stopped.

Then he breathed just a bare touch of POWER over the cauldron itself causing the fire to lower just enough to weaken the disguise and confusion threads Magica had wisely built into the curse.

The Council would be very less than pleased if they caught a powerful practitioner interfering with Normals like this. The boarders HAD to stay open. It had become a top priority to try and promote getting along with the rest of the population of the planet, this was NOT going to help; not at all.

By lessoning the curses negative effects and reducing the potency of the spell itself Pinchwife was helping not just the victim but the Magical realm as well, That could only be to the good when the time came for a reckoning for himself and Poe.

Even Magica would benefit since the penalties would be thrice the severity of the consequences of the curse. That was one of the main reasons why even fairly harmless Jinxes and Hexes were frowned upon. The repercussions were too unpredictable and serious to be accepted or condoned.

In reality any Dark Path magic was usually too chancy for most Mages to even consider, but enough had fallen over time that it was understood and accepted that it was a real danger that all younglings were supposed to be warned and taught against.

Unfortunately Magica was old enough and powerful enough that those lessons appeared to have been forgotten, or more likely they had been buried in her obsession like almost everything else.

Magica chortled and sighed with satisfaction as she reentered the room and Mr. Pinchwife moved unhurriedly to hide behind a curtain and watch as she worked to activate the spell.

Poe spoke up suddenly, "Magica wait, This spell is complex and powerful, shouldn't you wait until the dark of the moon to activate it?"

She paused and then shook her head. "It's a thought Poe, but it's not as if that tin plated toy soldier of McDuck's has any magic to draw on. Not that I have ever seen, If for some reason he isn't eliminated in two weeks or so I'll take your advice with another feather and an additional curse. It should only take three days before this one works once the casting is complete."

Poe flinched he had hoped to delay this, unfortunately it hadn't worked.

As the potions percolated and combined and the coal sank further into the cauldron Magica threw other ingredients into the mix and then stepped back. Grasping her power and Poe's she forced her will and malice to take shape and a distinctive skull shape formed in smoke over the fire and dissipated moving through the planes of energy to settle on it's target.

---

It was almost three o'clock and the heroic threesome from St. Canard were headed home in the Thunderquack when Darkwing remembered the memory card Gyro had given him. He sighed fondly and offered a napkin to LP who used it to wipe donut crumbs off his aviators jacket. "Here you go LP, I'm glad you enjoyed the breakfast."

Launchpad laughed, 'I wasn't the only one DW you and QW had a good breakfast too."

Quiverwing laughed from the backseat and added. "Yea, but while Dad analyzed the video and made Mr. McDuck negotiate for his advice and three different operational corrections you went back for fourths!" She was very impressed.

Launchpad's grin got bigger and he added without shame. 'True enough QW, but I'm a growing boy after all."

He gave his friend a knowing look and added. "It was really good of you to give Gizmoduck and Mr. McDee that extra emergency evacuation idea and I could swear the way you laid out the weaknesses in the bin's layout made a real impression on both of them."

Darkwing shook his head with a grin. "Just because I agreed to help Giz didn't mean I was going to roll over and beg for Mr. McDuck just because he's rich. But there was no reason not to tell him how to help his employees, besides that extra check will come in handy when I need to pay for Gosalyn's college. It's not like I get endorsements after all"

Then he brushed at the crumbs scattered on LP's scarf and offered. "I don't know where you put all that food LP and I sure don't see how you burn it all up, but I'd better listen to the message Gyro gave me. He said to listen to it in the plane on the way home."

Launchpad said, "Sure thing DW." and turned down the radio so that Darkwing could hear the message.

To his surprise the voice on the message was First Agent Grizzlikof unfortunately for Darkwing's piece of mind, the big bear's Russian accent didn't obscure his meaning at all.

Grizzlikof spoke calmly and said. "By personal order of Director Hooter, Darkwing, you are hereby ordered to report to S.H.U.S.H. Central Headquarters immediately upon returning to St. Canard airspace."

Since he usually spoke to J. Gander directly this was more than a little unusual, but going to S.H.U.S.H. was not a big detour. Darkwing sighed and put aside visions of a long shower and calling Morgana and said. "We have a sight change of plans LP, We need to go to S.H.U.S.H. Central instead of the tower."

Launchpad promptly changed the angle of the plane's decent and said. "Right-o DW."

When the plane landed on the helipad marked on the roof and LP popped the canopy, they were surrounded by a full medical team and before Darkwing could do more than 'Eep' he was restrained on a gurney and an oxygen mask was put on his beak. He glared up in confusion as First Agent Grizzlikof loomed over him.

Griz actually looked almost solemn except for the slightest twinkle in his eye as he said. "It's standard protocol Darkwing, according to two independent reports you were assaulted and attacked with deadly intent. You have to be medically cleared by a full physical. Don't worry, Quiverwing and Launchpad will be carefully looked after as well."

He gestured to the other two who were riding by on gurneys of their own. Grizzlikof looked a little startled as he realized that Quiverwing was secured on her gurney too until he saw the EMT who was being patched up. Griz turned to admonish the rest of the team. "You see, that is why we treat them with respect and caution."

Sounding more than a little exasperated Griz said to the hovering medical team, "Masked Hero protocols are for their protection and yours."

He added quietly to Darkwing as they rolled him away, "I am almost sorry ,truly Comrade. But the teams DO need practice and you are hurt; so just let them do their jobs and then Director Hooter will see you. Scrooge McDuck was quite adamant about your getting proper treatment and after we saw the footage I can't blame him."

Darkwing struggled to say something through the mask but his eyes fluttered shut as Sarah Bellum arrived and slid a needle in his hand. The last thing he heard was her hiss of sympathy as she spoke to Grizzlikof. "I'm lucky to find an open blood vessel Griz. Get out of the way."

He woke up some time later to find he was clean and actually felt much better. He tried to sit up but found he was still restrained. He started to get upset until the Director's distinctive voice sounded in the room. DW glanced up at the monitor as he spoke. "Now then Darkwing, just relax. I will be right down to speak to you and if you give me your word you won't hurt any of my other personnel I'll even use this for you."

He held up what was obviously the set of master keys to the restraints. Darkwing looked around and saw that LP and Quiverwing were both still asleep in their beds. He also saw that Quiverwing was not tied down anymore and looked clean and relaxed.

He whispered "I promise J. Gander, but I'm not a happy camper about how this went down. Especially not with Quiverwing."

Director Hooter nodded. "I can understand and sympathize completely dear boy. But the support teams are very new and just didn't realize why I wrote the protocols the way I did. I'll let you look over the written and verbal protocols, after that debacle you may of course feel free to offer any constructive suggestions on improvement; and I'll make sure you get to personally debrief the personnel from the roof."

He looked very serious and added. "They will be much better prepared next time and I want to make sure you are familiar with them before you go so you know what to expect next time and so they realize how serious this is. Afterwards you can explain to the rest of your team. I can only be grateful it wasn't Morgana they disregarded procedures with. Hers are even more specific than yours and little Quiverwing's."

He nodded significantly. "Including her familiars, and that you are to be kept with her, it's actually a request from her she claims her familiars will be less likely to panic for you than anyone else if she is hurt. If it makes you feel any better all the support team personnel are listening to Dr. Bellum and Grizzlikof now. They seem to have developed a healthy respect for you and your daughter."

The old bird grinned. "I have had you on my monitor all afternoon, I'm glad you finally woke up. As your direct superior I can't leave the facility until you are stabilized and cleared for your own recognizance. Security don't you know."

He winked and added "I'll be right down."

---

Morgana Macabre was less than happy at the moment. She had taken Mintaka's advice and gone to visit her Aunt Lucidia by direct portal so as to avoid the rest of her gaggle of relatives. They had in fact decided on some interesting combinations of potions to try and protect people from the effects of Lafayette's abilities and to try and exploit his weaknesses.

Morgana knew that Mintaka was right and they were going to need to keep Lafayette off balance with things he didn't expect in case they had to confront him again or Mintaka needed help to force him out of St. Canard.

She had even managed to get a little rest since she checked up on Dark and LP and Gosalyn in her Aunt's bureau mirror every so often, but last night she had been interrupted in the middle of brewing a potion by an incredible surge of excruciating pain.

Her Aunt had been understandably concerned and had put off any further work until they discovered what was going on. She had even asked Morgana to lie down and had looked her over carefully for any signs of magical interference. When her Aunt had opened her third eye she had gasped and smiled a little making Morgana frown, but when she asked what was going on her Aunt had insisted on being mysterious and cryptic, which was very annoying.

Morgana had looked carefully in the mirror and had seen Dark on top of a building somewhere, but it didn't look like St. Canard. It wasn't like Dark to go out of town unless it was for a S.H.U.S.H. mission. Figuring that was where he was she had started to clear the mirror when she had observed that he was limping and as she increased the magnification she had gasped at the unmistakable signs that he had been in a fight. She had known that Dark fought often with the criminals he went after, but seeing his injuries after just feeling such pain herself was quite a shock.

She got the strong feeling that Dark needed her and had wanted to leave for St. Canard right away so that Dark could find her, but her Aunt wouldn't hear of her leaving until shed gotten some rest and had breakfast. She had fumed some but she just wasn't skilled or strong enough to overrule her Aunt's portal locks and after being humiliated by the observation that she was acting like a spoiled child she had realized her Aunt was right.

Pouting wasn't going to help, So instead Morgana had asked for a few research books from the castle librarian who it so happened was a bookworm. On discovering that she knew all about Normal libraries the bookworm had offered to make her several enchanted copies of the research she wanted in return for copies of Normal books so Morgana was working on a copy spell but for some reason it wasn't working.

His glasses had practically steamed over when the worm discovered that Normals had thousands of books on cooking alone. Suddenly she laughed as she looked in the cover of the cookbook and realized that the spell was being blocked by the copyrights and had Eek and Squeek buy a copy to trade to the Bookworm. He was delighted by the exchange and quietly agreed to continue book for book to expand Morgana's library at home with copies in exchange for Normal volumes.

He had three ready all together but she could only trade for one now and chose the one on countering hostile magic. She would trade later for the one on Potions and the one on Healing. The plump little fellow adjusted his glasses and smiled as he stroked the new cookbook.

He offered. "If you could find one on baking I'd appreciate it seems such an exacting process I find it just fascinating."

Then in spite of his diminutive size he inched proudly away to peruse his new treasure. Bookworms were very special magical creatures and prized all knowledge but most bookworms had a special collection of their own that was their special passion, his evidently was food.

Morgana had to smile as she tucked her new book away. By the time she practiced some of these counter spells and defenses it would be time to go home.

Suddenly she was very eager to see Dark and it was all she could do to settle into her Aunt's guest chamber in the tower for the day.

---

_Here we are ladies and gentlemen chapter nine all done. I am trying to bring all the threads together and it should happen soon, while Magica is sending her Ill wishes Lafayette returns to action. Please read and review. Irual _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Darkwing Duck and Ducktales belong to the great and powerful Disney please don't sue I am only a lowly fan making no money for telling this story. I LIVE for feedback though so please nourish me. Thank You, Irual. Lafayette belongs to Nightw2 and Mona and is used with their permission. Thank you btw._

**---**

Darkwing sighed and restlessly moved around his secret hideout holding a small photo of his girlfriend Morgana Macabre. He had no idea why, but he was feeling really fretful and kind of lonely. Unconsciously he rubbed at his neck and the Spell Chain and ring he didn't remember or feel moved slightly shifting under his turtleneck.

Launchpad busied himself restocking the Thunderquack's emergency supplies and refueling the jet and then moved to do the same for the Ratcatcher. He watched the shorter duck out of the corner of his eye as DW paced and stared out the huge windows of his tower in between his lovelorn looks at the picture he held.

He and Darkwing had become very close over the last year and he knew how hard DW had fallen for the beautiful young sorceress. They had been released from S.H.U.S.H. custody after returning from Duckburg three days ago, and the first thing Drake had done after they had gotten home and changed into their civilian clothes was to try and get ahold of Morgana.

He had spoken to her briefly after she had returned from her family's estate and given her the mobile phone S.H.U.S.H. had supplied for her as a member of the Justice Ducks, but being a powerful mage she tended to have some trouble with electronics so instead of talking on it he had reluctantly agreed to only use it for emergencies until she could be sure of her discipline and control so as not to fry the thing.

They could, of course still use a land line; but Drake was very like his adopted daughter and he fairly ached for an excuse to try out his newest toy and calling the people he lived with just wasn't the same as being able to talk to his girlfriend.

Even though he really hated to admit it Morgana was very right in being cautious at least at first. Just two weeks ago she had come over to the house and Gosalyn had shown her how to play Wiffle Boy. Unfortunately as Morgana had gotten more into the competitive side of the game they had discovered that her magic was less than compatible with the game system when she got emotional.

At least Gosalyn had been happy, The Playtime Emporium had replaced her system and Drake had AGAIN wisely renewed the insurance and although the manager had looked suspicious he had been so happy to avoid any breakage in the store he'd even given them a discount coupon toward the newest Wiffle Boy game which was scheduled to come out in June.

Darkwing had gone on patrol the next night, but he and Morgana hadn't spoken to each other since he had rushed over to her house just after he had finished impressing the S.H.U.S.H. support teams with the reasons why J. Gander had written specific protocols for every HERO directive operative.

Launchpad had to admit even he had been impressed, DW seldom even admitted to reading S.H.U.S.H. regulations and almost never followed anyone's ideas except his own.

However as soon as he had made sure Quiverwing was fine and that his sidekick had been taken care of he had gone up and down all of the current S.H.U.S.H. codes and then the HERO directive point by point. First with Grizzlikof, Dr. Bellum and Hooter and then with all three shifts of the medical teams.

The very last thing Darkwing wanted was to chance having something go wrong while they were taking care of the more exotic members of the team. Not just Morgana, but Neptunia and Steggmutt were also of particular concern. Darkwing had gone over each member specifically including Gizmoduck Launchpad and the children and spelled out exactly how bad ignoring the protocols would be for each of them.

Director Hooter had quietly allowed Darkwing to take over the entire debriefing and he had been a consummate professional. Realizing that Darkwing had in fact been paying attention all this time, Grizzlikof had threatened to make Darkwing report to the office three times a week for procedural briefings and had tried to demand that DW complete more of the forms that Launchpad usually filled out as part of their post mission duties, the very thought of which had made Darkwing feel faint and blanch.

Fortunately for DW's peace of mind, Director Hooter had agreed that issue would have to be taken up at another meeting and that as far as he was concerned as long as Launchpad agreed there was no reason to change how they did things. Dr. Bellum had laughed very quietly after that and had offered Darkwing smelling salts.

Then to Darkwing's astonishment Hooter had made Drake read several classified files about some of the other teams and contingencies involved in the National Homeland Security program, not just St. Canard and then spent almost two hours discussing S.H.U.S.H.'s involvement and function in the federal and local scheme of things. Before allowing them to leave, he had quietly taken DW to another room where they had teleconferenced with the Federal Judge Advocate and completed the necessary forms and procedures to allow Darkwing to receive a higher security clearance.

Hooter had told Darkwing that his and Morgana's reports about Lafayette had been forwarded to the rest of the federal authorities in case he turned up elsewhere. S.H.U.S.H. had been monitoring the energy signatures that had first alerted them to a problem, but for now at least it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

There were over fifty unexplained missing persons that might be connected, but there were very few clues. So most of those were still just missing persons not potential murders. Of the few bodies that had been recovered twelve had displayed bite marks and the cities chief medical examiner was still having trouble with what that implied, but for now the emergency gag order held. Public disbelief would likely keep people from wholesale panic, but this was something no one wanted to become general knowledge. Especially since the real villain didn't share many of the weaknesses Hollywood's versions of vampires did.

If Lafayette stayed in the country someone somewhere would at least be monitoring the right data bases and there would be investigators looking into any wholesale disappearances and finding people with the strange memory lapses and behavioral changes would be easier to correlate too. Until they had a more reliable way to track the fellow though and concrete proof that he was in fact the source of the emanations it was probably best to try and keep this quiet.

S.H.U.S.H.'s scientific teams had begun the process of trying to find a way to test for the mind influencing activities that Morgana had reluctantly admitted were the most likely side effect for anyone who had encountered him and not died outright. But without a sample of the saliva or some other tangible evidence to work with only home office was likely to take this seriously, especially since the only likely survivors weren't even aware they had been compromised.

They had escaped any further bureaucratic entanglements and returned to their regular routine. Gosalyn had even gone to school without much of a protest just because she had been so eager to tell Honker all about the adventure he had missed. Darkwing though had been acting very anxious and jittery and finally had admitted to Launchpad that he had been trying to find an excuse to go see Morgana for the last twenty four hours.

As far as Launchpad could see, the only thing keeping DW from going ahead with his wooing was either pride or fear. Give Darkwing a criminal situation and he couldn't wait to jump in, but when it came to romance he was perpetually shy and inarticulate as well as terrified.

Launchpad knew he was not really much of a player himself when it came to games of the heart, but even he knew that none of these traits were particularly helpful in getting very far with someone, especially not a strong intelligent female like Morgana.

Launchpad grinned to himself as an even louder sigh echoed down from the upper reaches of the room. Even though Morgana could still make him nervous, Launchpad had to admit that she had really made an effort these past two months to avoid hurting DW and still stand up for herself. Darkwing had even been learning to stomach monster food with a lot less objections and had been spending time talking to all three of Morgana's familiars on the sly.

Knowing that they were both really trying to work out their differences, Launchpad decided that cupid could use a little push; so he took pity on the duck who had become like a brother to him, and offered. "Crime seems really slow today DW, why don't you call Morgana and see if she want's you to go see her tonight?"

Darkwing started guiltily spun around and put the picture behind his back saying loudly. "I was just thinking LP, Until we know that weird rooster is apprehended; I ought to check in with Morgana. She might be worried about him trying to track her down. My instincts for crime are saying it's dangerous for her to be alone."

Launchpad grinned broadly to himself and nodded agreeably. "Sure thing DW, it couldn't hurt to check in with her; just to be on the safe side."

Delighted at having found a good excuse for calling on Morgana Darkwing started for the phone by the computer console only to be brought up short as he heard the pair of transport chairs spinning.

Wildly excited Gosalyn charged off the chair and ran pell-mell over to her dad and gave him a huge hug.

She began to chatter at him excitedly. "Dad, this is SO cool! Who do you think convinced the mayor anyway? Do you think it's a plan by Dr. Slug? Or maybe F.O.W.L. has a new weapon of mass destruction! Keen Gear!"

As she bounced and squeezed he tried to figure out what had gotten her so excited. Granted, being released from the daily imprisonment of formal education was usually cause enough for a minor episode of histrionics. His parenting instincts went off as he considered that usually this level of reaction was normally reserved for a treat or surprise, but he hadn't arranged anything.

Thoroughly startled Darkwing returned her embrace as Honker Muddlefoot came over at a much more restrained pace to offer his own greeting. "Hello Mr. Darkwing Sir."

Darkwing determinedly adjusted his breathing to allow himself as much air as possible while he worked his way to the chair by the telephone still trailing his daughter like a sudden growth. "Hello Honker."

He pried Gosalyn's arms loose and hugged her close while looking at his watch and asking. "What exactly are we celebrating Gos? And Why are you and Honker here so early? It's maybe one thirty. School isn't supposed to be out for another hour."

She waved an official looking paper in his face and crowed. "Classes were called off early today. Schools been canceled for the rest of the week in the whole county! St. Canard is even being invaded Dad."

Darkwing looked startled and demanded. "Whoa! Gosalyn, Invaded? Let's not get carried away Honey."

Launchpad spoke from the recreation area of the lair where he and Honker were watching a special afternoon broadcast with Lance Lockjaw. "DW it looks like Gos isn't exaggerating this time."

Honker chimed in as he went to the huge windows that were built into the tower. "The Mayor was on TV telling people about a state of emergency being declared. Look Mr. Mallard, It's the National Guard crossing the Bridge into downtown."

Darkwing looked stunned as he turned on his monitor, since moving while Gosalyn was attached was a major chore; "What! Let me see that paper Gosalyn."

As he read the notice warning parents that school was indeed closed for the next two days and that citizens were advised to remain home as much as possible as a precaution against an undisclosed citywide threat he turned up the volume of the television and stared at the platoons of national guardsmen and military equipment that were rolling past them at this very moment.

Just then S.H.U.S.H.'s logo came up on his main monitor as well as the distinctive tones that signaled a private call from J. Gander. Honker dodged behind Darkwing's chair as Gosalyn squeaked and ran for the changing screen to put on one of her costume masks. Darkwing flipped the switch that completed the circuit to reveal the head of S.H.U.S.H. seated uncomfortably at his desk.

He looked up as the screen flickered on and Hooter looked relieved to see the masked mallard. "Darkwing I am glad I have caught you at your headquarters. I need you and your team to remain under a strict security blackout. I realize you have a civilian identity. DON"T go out as Darkwing until I contact you and give you the go ahead. I have contacted Gizmoduck, Steggmutt and Neptunia but I seem to be having that same technological problem that I had before with Miss Macabre."

Darkwing opened his mouth but Hooter continued firmly while he worriedly gestured to Grizzlikof who placed another stack of papers on Hooters desk. Grizzlikof looked tired and worn and glanced apprehensively at the screen as Hooter spoke. "It seems Mayer Minya has had an unfortunate reaction to the bodies that we suspected of being connected to the incidents we discussed earlier."

Grizzlikof snorted contemptuously as Hooter gave him a warning glance while still talking at the camera. "He demanded that there be an investigation by the government to insure public safety or he was going to go to the media about the vampire serial killer loose in St. Canard and the government cover up that lets him remain free. We have received very reliable reports that this information was leaked to cause citywide panic and may actually be a smokescreen to draw out and eliminate the Justice Ducks and cripple S.H.U.S.H.'s local counter intelligence and anti-terrorism procedures."

Darkwing heard phones ringing and saw Benji come in and speak to Grizzlikof who hurried off screen. Darkwing tried to interject and offer to help hunt down leads but Director Hooter's expression said his mind was made up. "Most likely this is part of a new F.O.W.L. plot to further impede our ability to counter them and as far as the Mayor knows we agreed to having the National Guard called in because of an additional terrorist threat not those unfortunate victims; although I am scheduled to have an emergency meeting with him in a few minutes to reassure him of our cooperation in securing the city against this new killer."

He sighed as several lights began flashing on his desk and he finished hurriedly. "The National Guard has been mobilized to help local authorities round up as many suspects as possible for questioning on this terrorism threat and S.H.U.S.H. is going to use this opportunity to screen as many detainees as possible for traces of magical interference and for the reasons behind this unusual step. Until the military is recalled, or we discover how accurate our information is, I need you to contact Miss Macabre to inform her and both of you remain hidden." Darkwing felt himself blush a little but he tried again to interject the offer to help.

Hooter looked very stern and added before Darkwing could object. "That's a direct order Darkwing, If you disobey me it will be a violation of your sworn oath."

His expression softened just a touch as he added. "I'll need you in a few days, stay hidden and safe and make sure of the rest of your team I have a feeling I'll need you to hunt down the people responsible but It's up to us to find them. Hundreds of eyes are bound to be quicker than a small strike team after all. After today don't use your communications equipment either. Leave your phone on though and I'll contact you on it when it's time to mobilize your team. Neptunia and Steggmutt are actually in Duckburg so you should be able to contact Gizmoduck to keep all three of them in the information loop."

The screen went dark and Honker popped up from his hiding place as Darkwing dialed Morgana's number on his land line. Morgana answered before the phone even had a chance to ring and Darkwing said worriedly. "Morgana, Hooter's flashquack couldn't get through again. We need to work on a way for Director Hooter to contact you. Someone leaked the information about Lafayette to the Mayor and he's demanding military security but Director Hooter thinks this is a ruse to lure out S.H.U.S.H.'s special operatives like the Justice Ducks and eliminate them. So we are under orders to lie low."

Morgana gasped said. "He may well be onto something Dark. I have been having the strangest feelings all day and I was just going to call you. I have had another premonition and I haven't slept well since yesterday. I would really like to be with you and Gosalyn tonight. Is Gosalyn safe?"

Darkwing sounded surprised and nodded even though Morgana couldn't see him. "She and Honker are here in the lair Morgana. Do you think it's a good idea for you to portal here? Or do you want me to try and come to you? Darkwing is going underground but I can still…"

Morgana had a sudden feeling of fear and nausea at the thought of Darkwing going out and she staggered as a wave of dizziness came over her. Darkwing suddenly felt ill and gasped as he fought off the urge to be sick. Eek, Squeek and Archie all became agitated and gestured to her doorway as the wards flared warningly. She cried out as she felt the energy in her houses defenses activate, usually it didn't bother her at all, but for the past couple of days she had noticed she was really sensitive to the flow of power and having the defenses go active had come as a shock.

Why they were suddenly active she couldn't tell around the sudden urge to convince Dark to stay off the streets tonight and reflexively her hand reached to touch the chain under her neckline even though she didn't register feeling it there.

Darkwing managed to gasp. "Suddenly I don't feel so well, Morgana are you alright?"

Without thinking about it he again reached for the chain that hung around his neck but he was distracted by Gosalyn's hand as she grabbed him and held tightly to his hand looking worried. He returned her grip reassuringly and tried to smile at his concerned family.

His fingers brushed the Chain on Gosalyn's wrist but neither of them noticed it. Gosalyn did feel a tiny shiver as she climbed onto his lap but other than that and Darkwing getting the urge to hold her in his lap as he finished the conversation and her actually sitting there not interrupting him, nothing else seemed to happen.

Launchpad and Honker both looked surprised by this behavior from both of them. It was sort of out of character for Gosalyn to be so clingy, especially around Honker or any other kids. And ordinarily Darkwing was a demonstrative and caring parent, but he didn't handle distractions well when talking to Morgana.

Honker, Gosalyn and LP had all gathered around anxiously as Morgana answered. "I don't feel well either Dark. I think I had better portal to you. If…"

As soon as she said that out loud she felt one hundred percent better and all three of her familiars hoped onto her gesturing and chirping as she gathered an overnight bag and the collection of potions she and her aunt had made as well as the Quackmoronicon which was her magical index and librarian.

He could show her the contents of any book in her library and was a minor magical assistant all on his own. He would be the perfect research partner in learning the new counter curses, and he had just assimilated several of the potion recipes they needed to try out.

Darkwing suddenly felt his sickness pass and said shakily. "Sure Morg. Is there anything we should do or…"

Morgana answered. "As long as I have your permission, I can come right away. I'll just pack a few things and portal over. Thank you Dark, I may just be nervous but I have learned to pay attention to my feelings and staying here alone seems like a really bad idea. Especially since we haven't had a chance to really be together in a few days."

Darkwing got a goofy look on his face but he managed to mumble. "We'll be waiting for you Morg."

He turned around and wiped the silly look of his face as he asked Honker. "Do you need to call home to your parents Honkman? You know you are welcome here of course, but what if they worry or try and come to the house looking for you?"

Honker nodded and took the phone from Darkwing and called his mom to explain that he was helping Gosalyn with her homework so they could play later and to ask if he could he please stay to dinner with the Mallards.

After securing parental permission Honker nodded and then handed DW the phone. "Mr. Mallard my Mom want's to talk to you."

To his credit Darkwing only flinched a teensy bit and readily spoke to Mrs. Muddlefoot. "Yes Binkie, it's no problem at all. Honker is so well mannered and he and Gos are such good friends that I never have any objections to his being over. I'll be sure and feed them a healthy dinner and we will send Honker home before eight… Yes. Of course, It IS upsetting about school being closed, I'm sure the police will handle whatever it is Mrs. Muddlefoot and… . Yes, I see. Well, I haven't done our marketing yet either, I usually do our shopping whenever I get the chance, you see I don't have a specific… Alright fine, We'll be sure and do that. Goodbye now Binkie."

Now sweating profusely Darkwing wiped his brow as he hung up the phone and gave Honker, Gosalyn and LP a wry grin. "It seems that your Mom has decided that we are all going grocery shopping in the morning Honker so you can spend the night with us if you want."

Both children cheered and gave Launchpad high fives as DW continued sighing. "We are going to meet your mom at the Save & Pack and bring home Quote vital supplies to get us all through this trying time Unquote." He laughed a little and looking surprised he sat Gosalyn on her feet with a gentle hug.

Just then he felt a strange electric tingling and spun the chair around to see Morgana's tall graceful figure step out of a portal that she had summoned in the doorway that led out of the fuel storage locker. He fought off a wave of dizziness and got up eagerly to offer her a hug and the chair since she looked very dizzy herself.

She staggered a little and gratefully accepted his hand. "Why thank you Dark, Darling."

Eek and Squeek promptly made themselves at home fluttering around the open area of the lair as Launchpad prudently adjusted the lighting and tint on the glass in the tower windows so that the passing military wouldn't get any ideas and began to shut down any extraneous equipment so they could go to emergency silent mode while Darkwing and Morgana sat in the chairs by the large bank of computers so they could talk.

As Darkwing touched her hand Morgana suddenly felt better than she had in days. She watched bemusedly as Archie took advantage of their holding hands to clamber onto Darkwing and crawl determinedly on his hand to sit there gesturing and grumbling.

Morgana's other hand went to the neckline of her dress for a moment but then struck by the need to touch Dark she slid her arm around his shoulders and relaxed watching while Gosalyn and Honker set up their video games on the television.

Darkwing wanted nothing more right then than to cuddle with Morgana on the old couch they had set up by the television but before that he needed to make sure of the rest of the team. Reluctantly he let go of Morgana's hand, letting Archie crawl up his jacket sleeve and dialed Gizmoduck's elbow phone.

Gizmoduck's distinctive voice sounded on the other end as he picked up the call. "Wingy! How are you? Director Hooter assured me that you have received complete medical clearance, but I wanted to ask you how you are recovering."

Darkwing blushed recalling his most obvious injuries had been to his behind but cleared his throat and answered cheerfully. "Giz, How are the new ideas working for you? Are the Beagles still being a pain? I am fine really, I'll have to wait until my body molts to replace the feathers of course, but the rest of me is fine."

He suddenly was safer or maybe calmer as he felt Morgana's right hand tighten across his shoulder and her left caress the side of his face. For once her touch was not nearly as distracting as it usually could be, instead he felt as though he had been targeted by some kind of weapon but now it was unable to zero in on him. He hadn't even realized how keyed up he was until he relaxed into her caress.

In a calmer tone he continued. "I'll be observing the security blackout until we are mobilized by Hooter Giz, but you know you can contact me at the emergency number if you need to. Can you keep an eye on Neptunia and Steggmutt for a few days? Hooter thinks we may be targets and that this whole military thing is a smokescreen of some kind."

Gizmoduck stood tall and answered heroically. "I'd consider it an honor Darkwing. Steggmutt is actually entertaining the ducklings on the mansion grounds and Neptunia is inspecting the water treatment plant and reservoir system. They have agreed to stay here for the next few days unless you or Director Hooter mobilize the team."

Much quieter he added. "I'll be expecting your call, and Wingy I wanted to say thanks. Mr. McDuck was very impressed and he wanted me to tell you that you should be getting a DVD from him in the mail. I asked the Director and he said I could send it through Agent G. You should get it sometime tomorrow unless the military operations interfere. Let me know if you don't get it by next week okay?"

Surprised Darkwing said. "Sure thing Gizmoduck, Listen you have helped me thwart evil doers here in St. Canard a lot. I really am grateful and I anytime you need me just say so."

He tugged self consciously on his turtleneck for a second before continuing sheepishly. "Not that we're counting or anything, but I still owe you so don't think anything of asking."

Even quieter he added. "That's what friends are for right?"

Fenton suddenly grinned and answered warmly. "You bet Darkwing, Mr. McDuck has agreed that I need to broaden my tactics and such so If you wanted to come out this way and spend a little time hanging out, I can swing time off without having to negotiate a pay cut for the extra time."

He whispered sounding like a naughty kid. "He even hinted that my civilian self could use some down time too, so give me a jingle when you can manage a couple of days or a weekend and we'll set up something."

Struck by a sudden thought Fenton added. "Have you contacted Morgana? She is at risk too."

Darkwing blushed a little and quickly interrupted. "She's here with Quiverwing and Bolt and LP Giz."

Fenton laughed a little and offered. "Ask her to come too, you know we have that famous little cave system over in the canyon in the state park. I bet she'd love a tour and a romantic picnic. Am I right in guessing Bolt is the little fellow that is learning the fine art of Hero support?"

DW smiled distracted as he heard the two kids getting very involved in a battle for Wiffle Boy supremacy. "Yea, That's the name he's trying on for size while he tries out his skills. Listen, be careful and watch yourselves. I'll contact you when I can. Darkwing out."

---

Lafayette was furious it had been a little over a week since his disastrous attempt at beguiling Morgana in that store. Even though he still had many of his mind controlled slaves they were ineffectual in getting him what he had really come here for, REVENGE.

He Knew Morgana lived in this cesspit of a city, She'd moved here on a semi permanent basis just about the time he'd first heard the rumors about her being interested in that Normal. There were even the usual rumors of her house being haunted and such. Honestly though the ones about her house moving around were likely true enough. With her obviously still holding a grudge, her home's defenses had been raised against him, which meant that he was being blocked from magically tracing her or her house.

The talisman he had made from her promise ring should still have made it easy to find her though. How she had managed to block that was a mystery. As far as he knew she wasn't even aware that the remnants of the ring still existed or that he had used it the way he had.

He had stalked his way through the warehouse district and killed several victims for the sweet taste of blood and fear as well as the power harvested from their pitiful, insignificant lives cut short before realizing he was being hunted again himself. There had been groups of heavily armed and even armored Normals sweeping the city for the last twelve hours now, and this time he wanted to confront his pursuers since they were not what passed for law and order, but was instead possibly useful pawns.

He darted into a filthy alleyway and readied a lightning spell in order to ambush his adversaries. His beak gaped a little as he panted with anticipation of another kill. To his surprise though he sensed the group of Normals slowing as they approached the alley. They moved with caution and stayed well back out of reach of his talons and unless he could bite them they were magically null and so not very susceptible to his mind tricks.

Covertly he reached into the pocket of his suit jacket. Carefully he avoided the silk bag with its divining talisman and the scrying mirror to get out a small snuff box filled with a powerful hallucinogenic powder. If these pawns breathed it in he could take them over and use them to escape this disgusting sewer of a city.

There was a smaller settlement called Duckburg not that far away, he had already had his coffin loaded on a moving van and hidden in an otherwise innocuous load of furnishings that had been scheduled to go there weeks before by an otherwise innocent customer of the moving company, some of whose employees he had taken over when he first arrived.

His personal shielding flared and actually became a visible shimmer surrounding his body as he readied himself for battle. His dark plumage fluffed under his expensive suit and his wickedly clawed feet flexed in his thin soled fashionable shoes as he crouched tensing for his attack.

He heard a distinctive nervous staccato laugh. "Ah, aha, ah. Say there tall, dark, and fanged. I was hopin' we could have a little chat, Capish? Seein' as how High Command is very upset over all the stirrings at S.H.U.S.H., heck while I'm at it I might as well include the regular Coppers and FBI and DIA too ."

Very cautiously Agent Steelbeak, F.O.W.L.'s current top operative and himself a stylishly dressed rooster; came very timidly into view shoving several hapless Eggmen in front of him. His normally well groomed appearance was looking quite a bit tattier than usual. His white plumage and bright red comb and wattle were somewhat the worse for wear, seeing as he had been scrambling all through the seedier parts of St. Canard trying to catch up with his quarry and avoid capture himself for almost twenty four hours.

His usual pressed white Armani suit was a dirty mess, but he was a lean fit bird in his prime and very smart. He had gotten a little information from High Command just before they had given him his orders and left. He knew better than to close with the other bird. The thing that truly concerned Steelbeak was the whole elemental magic spell thing.

Normally Steelbeak was high enough up in the food chain at F.O.W.L. that he'd have been given the go ahead by High Command to evacuate to a quieter locality until a way could be found to continue regular operations. But High Command hadn't wanted to risk not knowing what Lafayette was up to. Honestly they hadn't wanted to chance that he would be waiting to ambush them either. If the law didn't catch up to Lafayette he'd likely be too big a pain to ignore if he stayed in St. Canard so Steelbeak had been sent to deliver a message and to make the other rooster an offer.

When no spell or incantation interrupted Steelbeak, he continued in a slightly more confident manner; still keeping his henchmen between him and Lafayette. "And let's not forget the soldier boys either, sheesh. See, High Command was all set to launch a series of local operations to keep S.H.U.S.H. occupied while they set up an economic takeover bid of McDuck Enterprises; but now there are teams of S.H.U.S.H. operatives with national guard back up systematically rounding up every warm body they can catch that has anything more than parking violations and shipping them wholesale to every maximum security prison in the tri state area."

Steelbeak took his hand gun from it's shoulder holster and carefully held it down in a ready grip just in case and continued sounding aggravated. "They have even mobilized G.E.E.K. teams to watch on a twenty fours rotation. The one data base we penetrated was actually a trap that crippled High Commands operations and forced them to relocate. Ah, Aha, ah."

"After Dimwit Dork got through giving old Hootie the down low on you being a vampire and his squeeze the witch making like a stool pigeon on the whole magic and mind control angles, you were pretty much screwed ya know. The woist of it is, you messed over everybody in this whole dang town. No one can get any business done with the minions of the law all racing around like this."

Steelbeak actually became just a bit too overconfident as he tugged at his bow tie and his tail fluffed at a less submissive angle.

Lafayette however remained calm in spite of the oblique reference to Morgana, waiting for the other rooster's arrogance to trip him up and coax him into making a fatal mistake.

He laughed and the chilling cruelty and fury in his voice actually made Steelbeak back up. All his feathers slicked down on his body while his Eggmen cringed scrabbling behind each other in an attempt to avoid being the closest to Lafayette.

Nervously Steelbeak continued. "Listen, F.O.W.L. want's to know your price for going BACK under whatever rock you crawled out from under again. They…"

Enraged Lafayette lost all semblance of control and shot a forked bolt of lightning at Steelbeak and his Eggmen who scattered like bowling pins as they scrambled madly to avoid getting hit. "MY PRICE!" He snarled as his fangs extended and his voice took on an evil hissing sound that made Steelbeak's skin crawl.

Lafayette's eyes blazed red and his shields glowed as he shrieked. "They KNEW my price and THEY tried to Cheat me of my DUE! Morgana Macabre IS MINE and I will have her. They promised to deliver her to me and then had the unmitigated gall to try and tell me that I would have to settle for MERE MONEY!" Saliva pooled at his feet soaking the trash in the alleyway as he charged up his fireball wand and leaped over the Eggmen to try and grab Steelbeak.

Steelbeak for his part was desperately trying to bring his handgun to up to shoot at the other rooster. He actually got off a shot which penetrated Lafayette's shields enough to graze him. That brought him back from the brink of madness long enough to grab Steelbeak and snarl in his face. "I will not leave this country without Morgana Macabre as my helpless slave. THAT is my price. And bird, tell your precious bosses this for me…"

Almost casually he snapped Steelbeak's arm and tossed his pistol away kicking out with his feet to knock Eggmen unconscious and throw them around like rag dolls. "I WILL NOT tolerate interference from anyone especially not Stupid fools, not even fit for food."

Steelbeak gulped as he dangled from the Vampiric rooster's one handed grip. His broken arm hurt like fury but after the first cry of pain Steelbeak knew better than to encourage the other's predatory nature by showing pain or weakness.

His resolve wavered though as Lafayette slowly brought a small stick up to face level and then dropped it slowly down snarling to set the front of Steelbeak's pants and jacket on fire before dropping him among the semiconscious Eggmen.

Steelbeak screamed as his plumage disintegrated and the fibers of the suit melted into his skin. As Steelbeak's screams rose over the sound of cadenced feet coming closer Lafayette took this opportunity to climb a fire escape and go into a window to watch what happened and plan his escape from the city.

Preparing a swift illusion he sprinkled his hallucinogenic dust carefully down into the windless alley making sure to sprinkle the duck woman and dog man who seemed to be in charge of the group as they approached.

Even though his summoned breeze could have taken it further he didn't dare try and use a more complex spell. Hopefully fooling these two would be enough to provide him with the gap in the patrols he needed to escape.

He could get to the moving van easily enough with those idiot F.O.W.L. things as a distraction. The trucks regular route would take it about six blocks from here and then once on it and safely in his coffin he could hide in this Duckburg and wait out the Normals. He'd fed enough that he could remain dormant for a week or so and then make plans to return for his payment.

They would soon quiet down. Food beasts always forgot quickly enough and then he could resume his search for his soon to be slave and once he tortured her familiars and broke her mind he could return in triumph to the monster realm.

Steelbeak was rolling frantically trying to put the fire out and as a mixed squad of soldiers and police with a pair of S.H.U.S.H. agents came into view he crawled as far as he could hoping for once to be captured.

Agent Anna Tidae stepped contemptuously around the now pathetically retching rooster to check the alley while her fellow agent and the squad rounded up the prisoners. As they called for medical support and frantically started first aid in the injured rooster she carefully scanned the alley.

Not finding anyone she turned and grabbed Steelbeak by the shoulders and glared at him. Noticing his distinctive metal proboscis and the scattering of torn and unconscious Eggmen it didn't take a detective genius to figure out who they had stumbled on. "You are a top F.O.W.L. operative. Agent Steelbeak, correct?"

Steelbeak managed a gasp and a nod as her hands clenched burned flesh and jarred his broken arm. Her partner tried to get her to put the badly burned rooster down but she was so distracted by her questioning she didn't even hear him speak.

She only had ears for Steelbeak as she continued her interrogation. "Well then, tell me who did this to you? Where did they go! If you want medical help you had better answer me."

At this her partner forcibly dragged her off of the battered rooster and ordered her to watch for the medical crew.

As the Agent known affectionately as DD because of his brief stint as Darkwing Dog began to minister to Steelbeak, Steelbeak managed to whisper. "An here I t'ought we were de bad guys. Where did youse dig her up? I know this really bad news rooster that would make her a peachy keen boyfriend. For about two minutes. Ah, Aha, ah."

His strength finally gave out completely and he fell into oblivion as the ambulance arrived to stabilize him for the trip to S.H.U.S.H. central.

Special Agent DD knew that Steelbeak had let that clue slip on purpose and made sure to radio ahead to let First Agent Grizzlikof know that they had snippet of information on Lafayette. Now all they had to do was make sure Steelbeak lived to tell them about it. Special Agent DD just hoped that Director Hooter could get something useful from what was left of the bird.

Remembering one of the things Darkwing had taught them when they had pretended to train as Darkwing Squad Agent DD took out his gun and carefully looked up scanning the alleyway Steelbeak had crawled out of. Darkwing had repeated over and over that a huge mistake was not checking up as well as all around. A great many criminals used the fact that people seldom even think to look up to their advantage so checking only made sense. DD had in fact caught several perpetrators that way.

Lafayette saw the doglike figure scanning the windows and he dodged back readying his lightning spell but after carefully examining the fire escape which looked stuck in place and undisturbed. And seeing that the windows looked closed he turned and went to get in the ambulance.

Steelbeak didn't have any time to waste and neither did his Eggmen. On the way back Agent Anna Tidae fumed and fidgeted as she contemplated the expression on the senior agent's face on the ride back to S.H.U.S.H.'s medical facility with their prisoners.

The usual procedure was to take prisoners to police substations or one of the temporary military posts that had been set up around the city. But given the extensive injuries he had sustained and the clue Steelbeak had muttered DD had decided to go directly to S.H.U.S.H with their current load.

Especially since it was Steelbeak they had caught, entirely by accident; yes. But caught none the less. Director Hooter was going to want to go hands on with this one, and DD wanted very much to be rid of the responsibility of the burden of Anna Tidae. He mused on the way to headquarters. Maybe if he volunteered to do something really onerous… or offered to take desk pay for a month, there HAD to be something.

She was too reckless and had a callous disregard for others. She was dangerous and not in a good way. After dropping off their prisoners and signing out for a break, DD went for a walk to try and clear his brain.

Unfortunately he had developed some kind of headache and maybe the fresh air would help. As he moved carefully along the area of downtown that usually had business people and shoppers and regular citizens he was disheartened to see instead the groups of patrols moving around. Any regular citizen was being told to go home and stay there. He was even stopped several times until he pinned his S.H.U.S.H. Id badge to the outside of his suit coat.

Discouraged he wandered in what he thought was an aimless fashion but to his shock the next thing he knew, he was back in that alley where they had found Steelbeak. Even regular S.H.U.S.H. agent's knew that there is seldom anything like coincidence especially not in their line of work. So he pulled his gun and crouched warily looking around. As he scanned the alley he realized that the fire escape ladder had been moved.

He hurried over to take a closer look and slipped in some wet trash. It was now all over his pants leg. He started to brush it off when he heard a groan. Very cautiously he opened the lid of the dumpster to reveal a terrified and injured Eggman.

Stunned he radioed for backup and a med team. Carefully he jumped in and began trying to staunch the bleeding coming from several ugly gashes in the poor things suit. The distinctive Egg shaped helmet was badly dented but it was probably the reason the fellow was alive.

As he worked to remove the helmet ,the Eggman clutched frantically at him. "Listen that crazy fellow that set Steelbeak on fire. He was in one of the apartments up there. I saw him come down. He landed on the dumpster and the lid shut on me but I heard him say he was going to lie low somewhere. He was meeting a truck."

The Medical team arrived as the Eggman fell unconscious and they insisted on taking Agent DD back to headquarters and giving him a full examination since he was covered in blood and evidence. Sighing DD gave in. He was in for a truly impressive reaming out in the area of his seat when Grizzlikof found out that he'd been wandering alone without backup. He glanced at the Eggman and nodded. It would be worth it though, that Eggman would have bled to death if he hadn't been found.

---

Dr. Sarah Bellum was a very competent scientist and truly she did love her work, but once, JUST ONCE she wanted to have a clean sample and a simple scientific principle to use to get the results they needed. Was that too much to ask? She glared at the offending mess of alleyway debris and the filthy trousers on her workbench and turned to stare at Special Agent DD who was trying his best to remain professional in his boxer shorts and suit jacket.

She sighed and took pity on him enough to gesture to one of her assistants who gave him a smirk and a lab coat. She hid a smile as she returned to her work. She hadn't realized that Agent DD wore boxers with little pink hearts on them.

Come to think of it, the only other person she knew who wore those was Darkwing.

Struck by a sudden fit of hilarity she decided, if the opportunity ever came up she would see if any of the other Darkwing Agents took after him in the underwear department. They all had certainly benefited in other ways. The success rates for the four person squad had actually improved in methodology and in results.

Even though they still followed procedure, they tended to think on their feet a lot more and it showed. Director Hooter and Grizzlikof had been trying to think up a way to get more of their agents to think creatively and after Darkwing's little exhibition over the HERO protocols Sarah wouldn't be at all surprised to find out that Darkwing was going to get shanghaied into being a semi negative and yet useful example again. She only hopped she would get to be in on the betting pool this time.

---

_Here it IS chapter ten and the first curse. Please read and review and let me know what you like or don't in chapter 11 comes the next spell and more Scrooge Woot! By special request no less. Man I love the internet_ _lol Your friend Irual_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all their characters I am only playing with them for fun. Your reviews are my only reward and I LIVE for feedback so please reward me and my ducky plots. Thank you in advance for reading. Enjoy._

Magica DeSpell stared in disbelief at the image in her traditional crystal ball. There in it's depths; as clear as the television picture on her set in Duckburg; was Gizmoduck.

The armor clad part time security and body guard and full time hero was rolling around the bin just as he usually did. He fairly radiated confidence and health as he moved smoothly through his routine. As Magica watched she saw, of all things; a huge green dinosaur occasionally join him in his rounds and some sort of fish woman as well.

She watched all day expecting to see some sign of the curse manifesting, but the more she watched the more frustrated she became. Finally, unable to stand it anymore she decided to take a closer look and spelled her travel mirror to reflect what her crystal showed and stared in shock. She shrieked angrily. "POE! Get your useless, worthless, feathered behind in here!"

Poe woke up from his nap in the nest by Magica's workroom and flapped heavily over to a perch beside the crystal ball. "Awk, what is wrong Magica? The curse should have already made that poor Normal…"

Magica threw a wooden carving at Poe and interrupted him. "That's why I called you Poe Dahlink! That 'poor Normal' is entirely FINE! There's not even a feather out of place. You MUST have made a mistake. THIS IS YOUR Fault I am sure of it."

Poe looked into the large mirror and then peered into the crystal ball, cocking his head he looked perplexed and stated in amazement. "That's impossible, there's nothing in his aura at all. It's like we never even sent the curse."

Magica fumed and began gathering the ingredients for another spell. She paused to glare furiously at the mirror every few minutes, getting angrier and angrier as she did so. "I can't believe it's been TWO days and nothing has happened to him! This time I'll just cripple him from inside and make him leave the bin. All I really need is for him to go away after all."

Mr. Pinchwife's tail fluffed in annoyance as he watched Magica's antics around the work circle that held the cauldron with the coal and the remnants of the potions from the bad luck curse. This was going to be a bit more complicated, she was using the same focus and another feather trigger to layer the spells.

Whoever she was actually targeting was in real trouble if she finished this casting intact…. What he needed was a distraction of some kind to alter the spell, but what could he DO? _'Poe, it is time to begin your redemption. Your own senses and mine both agree the feathers she has are not from a mage born. We cannot allow her to continue unopposed beloved. I will try and change the curses effects but you must take an active roll in order for us to be successful.'_

Knowing he needed all his wits Mr. Pinchwife decided to indulge himself and knead the carpet by the bookcase for a few minutes since that helped him think while watching her get potions and components and place them on her workable.

Even using the same focus and a fresh trigger Magica was going to be a while concocting this next curse. By layering more than one spell and casting early Magica was taking a large risk. Dark Magic was notoriously unpredictable even under ordinary circumstances, but this was almost guaranteed to be, if not a disaster; then at least a chaotic mess.

Mr. Pinchwife purred slowly and nodded once to Poe who began his journey back to his life by quietly moving potions and shifting ingredients to slow Magica down.

Whenever she would look at the mirror he would use his own store of magic through his familiar so Magica wouldn't notice and send something away, like the fire wand to start the flames which he sent into Magica's bedroom.

He flummoxed the box of recipes for the potions she needed by mixing them hopelessly. He 'accidentally 'dropped the box they were stored in, so they had scattered all over all six levels of the lair. Poe purposefully panicked and used his wings to call up a wind to make the papers fly. That earned him more than a few burned feathers as she tried to hit him with several lightning bolts as punishment. He endured this cawing and squawking and causing even more disruption while Mr. Pinchwife trotted urgently to the cauldron and began trying to sabotage the curse.

Unfortunately everything was very muddled by this time and it was difficult to see exactly what sort of curse she was attempting to add to the illness and misfortune she had already unleashed. The best Mr. Pinchwife could do was to hide behind the cauldron and try to alter things on the sly as she progressed.

As Magica fumed and ranted she demanded. "Where is my fire wand Poe? And FIND me the phobia potion recipe! If I trigger his fears and doubts he will be helpless to stop my getting the dime. With his self confidence gone he won't be able to defend McDuck or the bin. MY magic will easily defeat the traps and the Beagles will be eager to steal the cash as a distraction."

Suddenly in a great anticipatory mood thinking of her future success, she smiled chillingly at her brother and added. "This plan can't fail Poe all I need to do is make sure there are no mistakes this time."

Mr. Pinchwife grinned to himself as she gave away her current plan. All he had to do was lessen the intensity of the spell and add a few positive influences and the curse would be a lot less effective.

Quietly slipping mint, lady's mantle, birch wood and clover into the cauldron he again sprinkled his own fur onto the fire as he concentrated on lowering the flames to make the temperature uneven and destabilize the mix.

Struck by a sudden inspiration he conjured some more add ins of his own some blue violets for faithfulness and thorn apple to disguise his interference and right before disappearing into the sublevel where Poe had hidden the phobia potion recipe a scattering of rose petals in coral, white and deep red and a red so dark it was purple.

Why? He wasn't sure but he knew when to trust his instincts and they said to do so and get his slightly less furry tail gone as Magica came back in looking murderous as she fussed and fumed holding the potion recipe box and debating on getting twenty three more ravens and having a pie eating contest.

Inside Darkwing's tower lair things were to say the least very unusual. There was evidence of a lot of physical damage to most of the lair from within but fortunately the bridge itself had remained structurally sound, so far anyway.

Launchpad and Honker were dressed in lab coats, masks and gloves and were wearing protective goggles as they bustled back and forth from a work bench loaded with various chemicals and other spell components to a small cauldron that had been set up in the costume changing area of the lair.

Morgana's magical assistant the Quackmoronicon was directing them in their efforts to find a counter spell to ease the effects of the malignant magic that had plagued Darkwing and to a lesser extent Morgana for the last two days.

Morgana had debated trying to trace the source of the spell casting. Unfortunately, she was so disoriented and physically ill when she was outside the protective ward they had FINALLY gotten to work that she was unable to concentrate enough for a complex spell like tracing hostile magic to work while fighting off the spells affects.

Prompted by a very strong compulsion and determined advice from all three of her familiars, her main focus had been to try and protect Darkwing. He had collapsed in a fevered heap late the first night and only Morgana's insistence on nursing him here and using mage empowered medicines had kept him stable enough for them to set up effective protections.

The cauldron sat on a camp stove and soap bubbles floated incongruously all around the tower. Gosalyn was pacing back and forth next to the Quackmoronicon as he told Honker and Launchpad what to put in next. "Now this is a tricky part, don't you know….Gosalyn, you HAVE to stay here. If you disturb the salt in the circle then we will have to try and reset the protections."

Both Honker and Launchpad flinched at this and Honker dropped the beaker he was carrying. Launchpad sighed and offered. "Why don't we take a break Honkman? I'm kinda bushed."

Honker nodded tiredly and added. "I am surprised that we are having any success at all Launchpad. This magic seems so random but, as long as Morgana activates the cauldron; there are results. We are not getting accurate results, but we are getting results none the less."

He shrugged and sat tiredly on the couch. "I was under the impression that Normals like us couldn't do magic, so why is this working at all?"

Launchpad sighed. "From what Morgana told me Honker, we are basically acting as her hands so she can stay with DW because when she is outside the circle she is almost as sick as he is."

Honker replied sounding determinedly cheerful. "At least the last try cleaned all the mess from the pollen and dust that came in from that freak wind storm yesterday. I didn't know Mr. Mallard was allergic to ragweed and dust mites."

"Well little buddy, considering how much of that stuff we have shoveled out of here I'm more surprised that we aren't all sick too."

At the Quackmoronicon's words and knowing glance, Gosalyn froze guiltily. "I wasn't going to touch anything! I was just checking on them. Honest! Launchpad, I still don't see why I can't help."

The spirited duckling gestured agitatedly at the cauldron and said to the floating book. "I have more experience than they do Quackers. Remember the love potion? It came out like it was supposed to didn't it?"

Thoroughly frustrated and feeling like her feathers were full of dirt Gosalyn unconsciously rubbed her left wrist without registering the Chain there. As she did the feeling of being dirty faded but her need to be near her father became even more acute.

Eek and Squeek had been working hard; conjuring ingredients from Morgana's house and helping to build the protections that had finally been effective in shielding Drake and Morgana from the worst effects of the spell. The circle also kept the negative manifestations from damaging the lair anymore than they already had or harming Gosalyn, LP or Honker.

Gosalyn had been nearly beside herself with worry when this had first manifested, and even though she knew the warding circle was helping them; being forcibly separated from her Dad and Morgana was driving her crazy. She kept trying to find a way to help and coming up empty since the spell book had decreed she could only watch not touch.

The Quackmoronicon sighed and tried again to explain. "Gosalyn, for some reason you are giving off emanations that can interfere with spells and potions. This is already difficult don't you know… Since Morgana isn't actually building the potions, If any outside energy contaminates the cauldron…well let's just say, I don't want to take chances alright? Why don't you help those fellows get something to eat and everyone rest for a bit."

The book flapped his way wearily to his book stand and settled onto it yawning." I need a break too, if that's alright with you?"

Gosalyn objected." No it's NOT alright, if you are going to stop trying for now, then why not at least let me see if Dad can eat something."

She stared anxiously at the area where her dad's old bedroom set was. Darkwing was huddled inside a flickering circle that was centered on his old bed. Morgana glanced over at Gosalyn upon hearing her exclamation and smiled as reassuringly as she could.

Truthfully though, most of her attention was centered on Dark; as he had worsened she had been affected as well which was why Archie had remained with them to balance out the circle and keep Morgana as centered as he could.

She whispered gently. "It's alright Dark, The circle is holding."

She rubbed his shoulders and offered him a warm infusion of willow bark and ginger tea. He managed a sip but quickly turned back to the bed to lie down again. Archie was hanging from the headboard and quietly slid down a strand of webbing to crawl carefully onto the collar of Dark's turtleneck.

Looking intently at their aura's dark and angry state he frowned and decided that they were going to have to ensure that the three of them at least noticed the Spell Chains and soon. As far as the familiars knew, the Chain's protections were dormant so they would be unnoticeable, but if things got worse, all of them would need help and a lot of it.

Privately Morgana was surprised that her energy was still almost normal. After building the circle she had been very tired, which was only to be expected. Her energy had returned much quicker than she had anticipated. She had been at full strength again after only a couple of hours inside the ward, and had summoned her small potion cauldron and empowered it without leaving the circle and ordinarily she would have had to at least touch the pot.

Since the spell attacking them seemed to be at a constant strength, she was even able to maintain the energy in the circle without passing out which was an unexpected blessing that she was not going to question. Without the circle, Dark might have died before she had realized that her personal shields could defend him too as long as she stayed close enough to touch him.

While she stayed inside the protective ward Morgana felt fine physically, and the more she touched Dark the better she felt magically. Poor Dark though, he was still fighting some kind of flu-like illness. Outside the circle she shared a large portion of his physical misery so she had been able to insist on remaining with him and coaxing him to drink and sleep so he was improving slowly physically at least.

He had managed to say that he'd never been allergic to dust or pollen before, that he knew of; and he'd also managed to reassure Gosalyn last night. But this strange flu or whatever it was was what really concerned his family. He had almost no energy and he kept having episodes of chills and fever as well as aches and nausea.

It was no natural illness though, because outside of her protection; before Morgana had checked his aura and realized he was being attacked magically he had been ten times worse. She shuddered knowing if they had taken him to a hospital he likely would have died just because the Normal Doctors had no way to treat the cause of his sickness and treating his symptoms would have accelerated the progression of the spell without mage energy to counter it.

She glanced up at the window where two days ago, Launchpad had been forced to make emergency repairs; when a fairly large rock had fallen from the sky and happened to hit at the correct angle to splinter the coating on the glass making the window and the lights inside show up from the outside. Thankfully she and Eek had conjured an illusion to cover the tower in just a few seconds and the rock had missed Dark and Gosalyn who had been standing looking out the window at the time.

Since this had happened after the television had developed a short while Dark had been changing the channel to an all news broadcast while watching with Honker; and after a stack of supply crates had fallen narrowly missing Darkwing and Launchpad, DW had insisted on being isolated from everyone else.

Archie was crouched in the hollow of Darkwing's collarbone and neck trying to focus and grumbling. _'Eek, can you and Squeek try and calm the little Normal? Her anxiety is making it difficult to maintain the balance in the protections.'_

Eek and Squeek promptly flew over to Gosalyn who was looking even more upset and arguing with the Quackmoronicon.

Her eyes had filled with tears that she stubbornly refused to shed as she objected. "THEY Need Me! I Guarantee I won't mess anything up. I can jump over the circle and I'll stay on the bed. I can bounce a jump shot from the free throw line and steal second without breaking a sweat. This will be easy. I need to be with them. I don't know WHY you keep going on about emanations anyway, whatever they are! I'm just as Normal as Launchpad and Honker and you are letting them help!"

Eek and Squeek both fluttered to her, landed on her hair and crooned trying to comfort her. Struck by a sudden idea, Squeek offered. _'Her name is Gosalyn Archibald; it would be a kindness if you referred to her by her name occasionally. I think it's time we had her join them. It does no good to keep them apart; she can tell her father is very bad even without the prompting of the Spell Chain. We can't counteract its warnings much longer anyway. If she is outside their protection when our interference fades she could be badly hurt.'_

Eek added sounding a little cross as well._' We are all in this together remember? You agreed to remain in the circle with Morgana and Drake so we could help with the counter spells which haven't done a lot of good; but were definitely worth trying. It's time they saw the Chains anyway. Keeping them ignorant won't help us figure out what to do. Hopefully if they are aware of the Chains, the protections in them will become active, or at least helpful.' _

Archie sighed, his brothers were usually optimistic and content to follow his lead, so if they had reached the same conclusions he had; it was definitely time to regroup and change tactics. The wards were only a temporary solution anyway. _'True enough, I'll try and get Morgana's attention and while she's distracted you two lift Gosalyn inside the wards. Try and put her on the bed if you can, it will be easier to get them to notice if they are all together when they see them.'_

Drake Mallard couldn't remember ever feeling this bad_._ When he'd had childhood ailments he'd felt sick, things like the ear aches and colds and even strep throat and influenza-b those had been bad.

He'd even been kept out of school for most of the third grade from injuries he'd suffered in the first foster home he'd been assigned to, and as an adult he had learned to endure pain from injuries when he fought criminals; but nothing had prepared him for this.

Forced to face the fact that he'd likely be dead or dying if it wasn't for the people who loved him and were trying to help, he tried to sit up again and nearly went unconscious as his nausea spiked a lightning bolt of pain from the base of his spine all the way through the top of his head.

He felt Morgana touch him again and felt a bit better. His pain faded as another of those surges of energy went through him into Morgana and back almost like a completed circuit of electricity except it left him feeling better not worse.

Gratefully, he sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed as Morgana offered him a cool potion that was thankfully tasteless and odorless to his clogged senses. After he managed to swallow some, his head felt better and the pain faded a little more; truthfully though the most he improved was when he was touching Morg.

Morgana smiled as reassuringly as she could and started to say something to him but before she could Archie crawled under the collar of Darkwing's turtleneck and began moving around.

Unfortunately for Darkwing his sense of touch was intact and the spider's feet moving in his feathers made him twitch and jerk while struggling not to laugh or hurl. Very startled by this since Archie knew how ill Drake was, Morgana tried to say something to her wayward familiar.

A wave of dizziness came over her just then so she was reduced to a whisper of protest and collapsed, sitting on the bed beside Drake who reached for her worriedly. "Archie, please… "

Just then Gosalyn yelled in surprise. "Hey! Wait a second you guys, I'm going to drop my milk. Where? OH WOW! Keen Gear!"

Just over a years' worth of experience made Drake look up as he heard the distinctive sounds of breaking glass and reflexively he reached to catch Gosalyn as Eek and Squeek flew through the protective circle carrying Gosalyn dangling from their claws.

Gosalyn landed on the bed beside Drake and reached to hug him around the neck. She whispered worriedly. "Dad, are you feeling any better?"

He started to answer her when he felt Archie come out from under his shirt pulling something. Morgana saw the Chain and gasped but before she could say anything Archie interrupted._' Wait Morgana.' _

Eek and Squeek promptly pulled at the back of her blouse and an identical Chain fell into view. Gosalyn saw the ring on it and asked Morgana," Why are you wearing a ring on a chain anyway?

DW answered her softly. "Because it's the promise I made on your birthday Gos…"

Morgana nodded and added. "I remember…You and I exchanged promises."

She gently gestured to the Chain and ring around his neck and they both blushed.

Gosalyn asked innocently. "Why are you guys blushing? You like mushy stuff."

Her left hand was gesturing toward them and the Chain on her wrist winked just a tiny bit from the reflected light causing her to squawk. "Keen Gear! I remember now, I got my cool snow globe and this bracelet on my birthday too."

She blushed and muttered. "I left the snow globe under my bed. Umm… you don't think the bracelet is too girly even though it's pretty? Do you Dad?"

Unexpectedly feeling a lot better as he tingled from head to toe and suddenly had energy again, Drake hugged Gosalyn and touched Morgana on the wrist.

He sounded like his old cocky self for the first time in two days as he started to stand, still holding Gosalyn who had kept a tight hold around his neck. "All of a sudden I feel much better, No malicious, magical malcontent can keep me down. After all…." He grinned at Gosalyn and Morgana. "I am the terror who flaps in the night, especially when I have you guys to keep me together."

Morgana gasped as she felt several powerful spells surround them, she SAW the circle flare and strengthen and realized that the Spell Chains were feeding off her energy. What truly startled her though was the fact that Drake and Gosalyn were feeding the Spell Chains too.

Drake chuckled and said softly. "Sweetheart, you are beautiful and it matches you. And there's no helping that you're a girl, I just have to make sure you know boys LIE. Not Dad's, but all other boys lie okay?"

Gosalyn's face wrinkled in confusion and she stared at him and demanded. "Lie about what DAD?"

He sighed and admitted "Mushy stuff mostly, especially to girls they want to impress. Just promise you'll remember that for me whenever you feel like a girl okay?"

Gosalyn hugged him tighter and looked at Morgana in confusion. "Ummm….Okay Dad, Does that mean you lie to Morgana?"

Drake stood straight and said firmly. "No, I'm a dad remember? Besides, I belong to a Lady with a temper and a lightning spell. I value what's left of my tail feathers too much to lie."

Morgana laughed out loud abruptly feeling better than she had in two days until there was an ominous creaking and splintering sound.

Honker gasped. "Launchpad! I think we are in trouble again."

Worried at the normally calm Honker's tone, which held an undeniable note of panic; Darkwing looked outside the circle to see Launchpad and Honker coming out of the old kitchen area.

Concerned as he heard the creaking and groaning too, Launchpad activated the external security camera system and moaned. "The main tower supports are showing a series of cracks DW, we'd better get ready to evacuate the tower entirely."

Honker looked at the monitor and gulped before running to the computer system and starting to frantically download backup files onto a set of portable hard drives. Launchpad went to load the Ratcatcher into the Thunderquack and made sure both vehicles were fully fueled.

Thinking quickly he carefully got first aid supplies and a few vital components for both the jet and the motor cycle before setting and arming the detonators on the self destruct charges designed to keep the government issued non portable equipment and information out of unfriendly hands.

He finished and jettisoned the remaining fuel in environmentally sealed containers and released them into the bay. The radio transmitters on the containers would make it easier for S.H.U.S.H. or the coast guard to find and retrieve them before they contaminated the water.

Honker used a spare keyboard to check some of his figures and muttered. "Scientifically the odds against this are approximately 10,000,000 to 1 or more. I don't dare use too much computing power, but the tidal shear necessary to undermine both bridge towers this quickly is almost impossible. This can't be a natural phenomenon. Launchpad! I don't have the memory capacity for more than a six month system recovery. Can you flag anything vital and set it to shred magnetically in about 30 minutes?"

Launchpad replied. "I'm way ahead of you little buddy."

Morgana took a deep breath and holding Dark tightly banished the circle she had been laboriously maintaining for the past thirty-six hours or so. "Don't worry Dark; I'm right here to help you. But if we need to go, I need to see how badly this is going to affect you and us."

Darkwing braced himself and nodded releasing Gosalyn. "After the circle goes down Gos, grab your costume bag and start getting your weapons and extra ammunition and load them in the plane."

She gulped and nodded; as the circle flickered out she sprinted for the armoire and began tossing her travel bag and weapons into the plane. Seeing that Gosalyn was also determined to load his equipment and extra costume bag, Darkwing went unsteadily to his hardcopy files and loaded an attaché case with the personal papers there.

Morgana let him go reluctantly and they waited for a few seconds to see how badly he would relapse. However, in spite of feeling a little woozy he was actually almost normal. His sinuses were clear and his headache and nausea were entirely gone. Even though the circle was no longer there he still had energy as well. Other than a lingering ache and the tendency to see dark flashes out of the corner of his eyes, he was nearly as good as new for some reason.

He made sure to take the small photo album he had been given from the court records when he graduated high school and left state ward-ship. He also took all the copies of his childhood records and Gosalyn's as well as his very early case files.

Launchpad came to take the attaché case as a wave of dizziness hit Darkwing. Launchpad steadied his friend and asked anxiously. "You okay DW?"

Darkwing nodded and moved as quickly as possible towards the blue spinning chairs. Gosalyn you and Honker come with me, I am going to activate the failsafe for the tunnel and blow the charges and I want you two safe at home while LP takes the plane out of here."

Gosalyn objected. "Fat chance Dad! I'm not leaving you!"

Gosalyn took another breath to argue further but her dad interrupted her. His instincts were screaming that leaving Gosalyn was a very bad idea; but she and Honker didn't need to be around when the tunnel failsafe charges blew. "I don't expect you to stay at home this time Gosalyn, We'll meet you at the park by the house where you practice soccer. Be in front of the batting cages alright?"

Morgana went to the Quackmoronicon and shook the bookstand waking him up. "Rise, by oath and bond I call on you Quackmoronicon. I am opening a portal to the house and I need you to supervise the cauldron, you know what happens when it's left on its own. I need to activate the houses' defenses and have the gargoyles move as far as they can, and do so as often as is untraceable by the lowlife moat scum that is attacking us."

She hugged Archie and continued giving the book his instructions. "Lock down all the portals Quacky, I'll reactivate them when I return."

The magical construct looked as though he wanted to object to this course of action, but he was bound to obey her and so could only offer a minor comment." Morgana, are you sure it's a good idea to be out and about while you are under attack like this?"

She patted the books spine reassuringly, "Don't fuss Quacky; I can't leave Dark to face this alone. I am the only one who can even see magical energy, much less help him fight it. Besides, I'd never forgive myself if I let anything happen to him, Gosalyn, Honker or Launchpad."

She staggered slightly and glanced behind her at Darkwing who was being held upright by Launchpad. "Eek, Squeek you two stay with Dark and Gosalyn. If that spell changes I don't want to risk leaving them unprotected. If it starts draining Dark more than it already has I don't want to chance his being alone."

Morgana could feel that her aura was dirty from the hostile magic, but since they had remembered about exchanging promises on Gosalyn's birthday; she had felt remarkably cleaner and stronger even without the warding circle.

Concerned for Launchpad and Honker she looked at their auras carefully but they were completely normal and healthy as far as she could tell.

Morgana carefully examined Gosalyn's aura as she was running back and forth to the plane tossing things into the cockpit. Gosalyn seemed unaffected by any malicious influences. She went to her father and hopped into the chair for the trip to the house.

Morgana watched as there was a surge of energy that moved to shield their aura's as they hugged waiting impatiently for Honker who stuffed the hard drives into his backpack along with his phone and several flashquacks.

Honker panted as he ran to the empty chair. "Mr. Darkwing sir, should we inform S.H.U.S.H. of our having to leave the tower?"

Darkwing frowned and shook his head. "We are under security silence Honker. The flashquacks will do for emergency communications….If they will work around me; right now I am persona non grata for any of our electronics."

He sighed again. "You better keep at least one with you Honker, you can imprint it so Tank can't accidentally set it off and take it home. Tell your mom I gave you and Gosalyn toy planes to play with since we still have no way of knowing if there will be school on Monday."

He looked troubled as he glanced across the room at Morgana who was building a portal to send her things back to her house.

The concern in his voice was unmistakably for Morgana as he wondered. "What I don't understand is how that Lafayette fellow can target me with something like this. According to Morgana, he would almost certainly have to have something of mine to use to target me with and I don't see how he could have anything."

Darkwing took off his fedora to talk directly to the bat clinging there. "If he can target me, I hate to even consider what he can do to Morgana. Eek, you and Squeek and Archie are watching out for her right?"

Eek saluted with a wing and chirped affirmatively as Darkwing replaced his hat and helped Honker into the empty seat. Gosalyn giggled and squirmed as she felt as though someone was ruffling all her feathers at once. Darkwing looked at her in surprise but she calmed down and shrugged. She and Honker both squawked in surprise as Squeek landed firmly on Gosalyn's hair and clung tight.

Honker looked thoughtful and said. "It does seem logical that he would be behind an attack like this, but scientifically we only have circumstantial evidence for such a theory."

Darkwing raised his voice as Launchpad started to preflight the jet. "Launchpad, it's almost dark enough that the Thunderquack will be less noticeable going out the emergency hatch. If you can, use the directional thrusters to maneuver when we are outside. We need to try and clear the bridge of people before it collapses and I'm afraid that the weight of the plane will be too much for the roadway."

He twitched as all his feathers were disturbed. He strangled a laugh and turned to Gosalyn and said. "Gos, after we see to any of the people on the bridge. We will land at the small park a couple of blocks from home. I am feeling a lot stronger and while this lasts, I am going to take advantage of it. Your overnight bag is in your closet. Get the papers from the safe in my den and meet us at the park. If you can, get my spare carry-on bag too; it is already packed and in the closet in my bedroom. Sweetie, don't worry about Launchpad; my bag has a change of clothes for him already in it."

Darkwing was NOT happy about leaving Gosalyn and Squeek alone to get to the park but he felt responsible for the people panicking outside and Gosalyn and Honker would be safe enough getting home. He would have sent LP with the kids, but Launchpad was the only one who could pilot the plane.

He knelt to talk to all three of them and said. "I love you kiddo, be careful and don't worry. Honker, wait at home and we'll contact you after we find out exactly what is going on. I don't want to take the chance of worrying your parents in case this takes longer than I hope it does. Thanks Squeek, I know you don't like to be away from Morg. I'll watch out for her, she means as much to me as Gos; we'll pick you both up as soon as we get the people off the bridge."

He smiled, kissed Gosalyn and then hit the statue's head to send them on their way before activating the emergency failsafe that would block the tunnel after the children went out the other set of chairs.

He nodded to LP who set in motion the emergency roof hatch so he could fly the plane directly out of the tower. This was usually a much too exposed way to enter and leave the tower, but motorists had noticed the bridges problems and were panicking and scattering as they rushed to get off the huge span before it collapsed.

As the plane hovered in preparation for takeoff the S.H.U.S.H. warning tones activated on Darkwing's phone telling him that he was being contacted. He helped Morgana into the plane and switched on the cockpit's communications console transferring the message to the screen there. Morgana seated herself on the bench seat behind the co-pilots chair fastened the safety harness; and carefully touched the back of Dark's neck to keep in physical contact with him. Darkwing felt himself relax a smidgen as he waited for the connection from his phone to go through.

Director Hooter's worried face came into view on the screen, before he could say anything however; Darkwing reported. "The Audubon Bay Bridge's structural integrity has been compromised by some kind of tidal shear phenomenon and complete security breach protocols have been initiated Director. We have set the emergency charges and are evacuating the area. I wouldn't recommend sending heavy army vehicles through here; the regular cars are too heavy for the damaged towers. We are going now to clear the bridge of civilians."

Director Hooter nodded and added. "Be careful Darkwing, I was calling to activate the Justice Ducks anyway. The Fearsome Five have escaped the city in Negaduck's plane and seem to be on a heading for Duckburg. The Thunderquack is the only plane we have in the area that is fast enough and close enough to try and track where they go to ground. We have managed to record his engines unique emissions and sound signature and are sending the file to the Thunderquack so you will have a profile to track."

He nodded to someone off screen and added. "We will send amphibious vehicles, police and S.H.U.S.H. operatives to clear the bridge. When the police arrive you can consider your primary responsibility to be finding the Fearsome Five, apprehend as many of them as you can. It will be difficult to send any backup so use extreme caution any prisoners you capture will have to be your responsibility until we can mobilize the Super Villain pick up unit and that will be tomorrow morning at the earliest. I will contact Gizmoduck and send warnings to the Duckburg police as well."

Hooter looked very tired and wiped his glasses, polishing them on his handkerchief. "Unfortunately there has been no conformation of the whereabouts of the rooster we were looking for. Agent Steelbeak and some of his Eggmen are currently being held in our maximum security medical facility after apparently running into him, but they have been only marginally helpful in determining his location."

"As far as we can tell he has most likely avoided the patrols and escaped the city as well. Good Luck, contact us with any information or updates as you can. Your teams phones are cleared for use and I want you to keep in communication so don't hesitate to let us know of any developments. We need information more than anything. Operating blind like this is most distressing, S.H.U.S.H. out."

The powerful jet lifted through the opening in the roof and Launchpad began to scan for trapped motorists while Darkwing tied off a grappling hook and rope to descend to the roadbed. As the cockpit shield opened he saw the distinctive yellow, red and black plane that was Negaduck's personal toy of destruction zoom by.

Negaduck promptly released a set of anti aircraft missiles at the Thunderquack forcing Launchpad to close the canopy and perform evasive maneuvers.

Grabbing madly for the crash holds LP had installed in the cockpit, Darkwing waited while Launchpad dove and rolled activating his anti missile defense flares. Eek tried to hang onto Darkwing by frenziedly flapping his wings and clinging to his fortunately tightly fitted fedora. Morgana gasped and hung onto Archie and the safety harness as the plane began a wild series of maneuvers that caused her to lurch and sway behind Darkwing's seat. Archie turned an interesting shade of green and muttered as Morgana gave a muffled shriek at the second spinning barrel roll.

Launchpad was actually kind of embarrassed at causing her distress but there was not much he could do about it. Darkwing held on grimly and said loudly. "Hold on tight Morg, You get used to the flight…It's the landing's that are scary."

Launchpad laughed self consciously and added. "Hey, DW you know what I always say, any crash you can walk away from is a good one. He, Heh, He."

Inside the plane affectionately called 'Disaster Area' by its owner; maniacal laughter rang out from the short, yellow jacketed and black masked mallard piloting the aircraft. It was mixed with frantic screams from the four terrified passengers being thrown around the interior of the cockpit. Negaduck demanded. "Shut up you knobs! I don't HAVE to keep you in the cockpit at all you know."

The other four members of his gang gulped in true terror as his hand moved toward the shield release lever, Liquidator interjected swiftly. "Four out of five villains agree obeying Negaduck contributes to overall well-being and ten percent less injuries!"

Then he prudently sank into the seat cushion hoping to avoid being flung out of the plane or being shocked by Megavolt as the electrical villain was tossed around willy-nilly on the other side of the cockpit. Liquidator was unable to completely restrain his curiosity though, he extended his face up behind the back of the seat to observe his cohorts antics.

Megavolt cowered behind Quackerjack clinging to the jester in a desperate attempt to avoid any chance of touching the water dog so as to keep from short circuiting himself as he gasped. "Yes, yes … What he said!"

Quackerjack on the other hand was trying to extract his Mr. Banana Brain doll from Bushroot's pet Venus fly trap Spike. Bushroot meanwhile was anxiously scolding his pet and tugging at the vaguely dog shaped creature's back end as he tried to shush Quackerjack's faint ventriloquist voice coming from the vicinity of Spike's mouth where the doll was being held captive.

Muffled inside Spike's mouth Mr. Banana Brain mumbled courtesy of the crazed toy maker. "Not recommended for pets or children under three."

While Quackerjack struggled to free his precious doll his quixotic sense of self preservation chose that moment to desert him as his foot slipped on his rubber chicken that had fallen out of his colorful, outsized sleeve in the tussle.

Thrown completely askew by the uncertain footing and the aerial aerobatics that Negaduck was engaged in as he swooped and rolled chasing his arch nemesis' plane across St. Canard air space; Quackerjack had the misfortune to have his oversized, pointy toed, slipper clad foot kick upwards and hit the throttle beside the pilots chair causing Negaduck to miss his target.

Being thrown into the back of the pilot's seat did nothing for his balance or coordination either. Realizing that his lifespan was likely limited to the next few seconds unless he did something extreme to toady up to his boss, Quackerjack offered recklessly. "I have just the thing to get rid of that plane for you Negaduck."

The surge of power to the engines caused Negaduck to swear colorfully and pull back on the controls to avoid submerging his plane in Audubon Bay. Being a very skilled pilot also meant that he avoided hitting the tower supports, unfortunately for the rescue efforts on the bridge the backwash of heat and air from his jet turbines caused several of the overstressed cables to fray.

One of the major junctions of cable chose this moment to let go and as the steel unwound from the main support the release of tension caused it to snap out like a whip. The glancing blow to the underside of the mallard of menace's plane caused damage to the landing gear deployment mechanism.

The resulting turbulence made the plane bob and jerk as Negaduck struggled to maintain control and Liquidator found himself receiving an elbow to his watery countenance.

Fortunately for all concerned it happened to be Bushroot's elbow, which meant that other than a watery squishing sound as Liquidator's face was mashed into the back of the upholstery and Bushroot's strangled cry as he lost his grip on Spike; they managed to avoid any undo attentions from their temperamental and homicidal leader since he was preoccupied with Quackerjack's unfortunate antics.

Turning an interesting shade of magenta at this insult to his personal transport, Negaduck seriously considered jettisoning his minions then and there but having to avoid hitting the span of asphalt occupied enough of his attention that the murderous impulse passed, temporarily anyway.

Negaduck snarled. "Unless you can make that do-gooder's plane crash from here Quackerjack you'd better start learning to fly without any help from me."

Negaduck's hand flicked the release toggle for the cockpit bubble as he held the plane on an extensive curve keeping his horizon level to avoid losing altitude. Circling wide around the perimeter of the bay Negaduck watched from the corner of his eye as Darkwing's plane descended rapidly spinning and looping in crazy zigzags on the Duckburg side of the now highly unstable bridge.

Grabbing Quackerjack by his oversized bill Negaduck prepared to send the crazed, criminal toymaker over the side of the aircraft, deaf to his strangled pleas.

Megavolt and Bushroot cowered behind him, Bushroot clutching his pet determinedly; as Quackerjack dug through his pockets. In the frenzy of activity, a disturbing variety of lethal and twisted toys scattered on the floor; most of which tumbled throughout the interior of the plane in a relatively harmless fashion.

Bushroot kicked the teddy bear away with a shriek as he recognized the flame thrower model and Megavolt flinched away from the super extreme soaker model water gun that tumbled over the side of the now open plane.

(Quackerjack never used regular ammunition when a more dangerous alternative would do, in this case the gun was loaded with 180 proof pure grain alcohol; flammable don't you know)

Clinging to the seat and shaking the twosome watched in mute fascination as Negaduck managed to simultaneously hold the plane steady and drag Quackerjack's kicking and struggling body though the small gap between the pilot's and co-pilot's chairs.

Liquidator had recovered enough to reform himself partially and he whispered to his cohorts. "Act now to avoid embarrassing and painful bodily injury. With your prepaid order receive Liquidator brand safety holds. Only teammates need apply. Send no money now, your free trial offer starts now."

Bushroot promptly grabbed Megavolt with one arm and snaked his other arm firmly around Spike as he felt Liquidators arms form around his waist. Bracing themselves against the brackets holding the seats to the floor they cringed ingratiatingly and cowered so as to avoid attracting Negaduck's ire.

Distracted by the exploding jacks that scattered on the controls Negaduck swore even more impressively as he released Quackerjack so he could toss them out of the plane before they damaged the controls.

Seizing the opportunity to avoid being thrown from the plane himself, Quackerjack triumphantly held up the toy he had been searching for.

He spoke excitedly, thrusting the toy at Negaduck's face. "Here it IS… It's my newest invention. It's a remote controlled explosive paratrooper dispenser."

As Quackerjack shook the wedge shaped plaything he hit a button on the top causing a set of whirling propeller blades to extend from the top and back end of the toy.

Eagerly he offered. "Just follow Dipwing Dork boss. I've got the remote right here. We can drop explosive paratroopers whose mission will be to destroy that playtime party pooper once and for all."

Negaduck started to throw Quackerjack from the plane just on general principals, but the idea of being able to drop explosives onto his goody-goody, hero wanna be; of a double was very tempting. Giving in to his desire to destroy things with explosives, Negaduck reluctantly relented; allowing Quackerjack to sit in the co-pilot's seat so he could see to operate the remote and aim his mechanical henchmen at their target.

Negaduck spoke in a cold angry voice that sent chills down the spines of all four of his minions. "I'm sure I'll regret this Quackerjack." He glared warningly and added, "And when I do, so will you… but go ahead."

Chuckling and bouncing excitedly Quackerjack waited while Negaduck piloted the aircraft toward a quiet suburban neighborhood on the outskirts of St. Canard. Negaduck had been a little preoccupied with disciplining his minions and keeping his plane in the air, so he hadn't seen exactly where his twin's ugly orange and purple plane had gone, but it's angle of decent had been very steep so Negaduck figured on doing a quick fly over before heading for cover himself.

With all the military and law enforcement activities in the area, it was defiantly time to become scarce; and besides Negaduck had wanted an excuse to check out the biggest privately owned piggybank on the continent for a while now.

Scrooge McDuck's money bin was something of a puzzle. According to Negaduck's research, the bin itself took up a substantial area in the Northeastern part of the Duckburg city limits. Supposedly its security was regularly upgraded and there were a great many other functions performed inside that building.

The reason it was called Scrooge's Money Bin was because it held working capital for his local businesses and a special area that held three cubic acres of coins and bills that the eccentric old duck swam in at least once a day when he was in Duckburg. What Negaduck wondered was WHY no one just waltzed in and helped themselves.

Granted, St. Canard was HIS territory. Usually it held enough opportunities for crimes and nefarious misdeeds that there was no need to travel; unless he went to the Negaverse of course: keeping any other criminals from getting ideas about infringing on HIS reputation and turf usually kept Negaduck busy and content since he got to indulge in his favorite hobbies of inflicting grievous bodily harm, violence and gratuitous destruction regularly.

Negaduck growled causing Quackerjack to flinch slightly as he thought to himself. 'If I find out who stirred up all the minions of the law in St. Canard they will regret it that's for sure.'

Fortunately for the Fearsome Five, Negaduck had been waiting for the right time to check out Duckburg for quite a while. From all accounts the local crooks in Duckburg were strictly small timers, content to get by with mostly misdemeanors and petty thefts.

Other than that ridiculous Gizmoduck character, there didn't seem to be any real reason not to clean out the bin and maybe even steal some of McDuck Enterprises' business secrets. Most really big conglomerates had tons of secrets they'd pay well to keep hidden, and given how much regular press coverage McDuck usually got there were bound to be a few that were worth letting out just for the fun of it.

He snarled to his gang. "You knobs better keep a sharp eye out. I want to drop explosives on that dim witted double of mine and be gone before the Air Force shows up, the way things have been going I half expect the Navy to stick their noses in too."

The Thunderquack had made a surprisingly smooth landing, for Launchpad anyway. Darkwing had hopped out to go to the batting cages to find Gosalyn while Morgana and Archie tried to compose themselves.

Very impressed by Launchpad's aeronautical skills and not nearly as dizzy or sick as Archie, Eek was crooning reassuringly to Darkwing as he clung to his teal turtleneck.

Eek had already spoken to Squeek and knew that Gosalyn was on her way. But of course Darkwing didn't know it and his hyperactive overanxious parent side was kicking in. His anxiety was threatening to drown him in guilt and worry, which was the reason Eek, had abandoned his place on Dark's hat. Eek had decided to try soothing him by crooning and using direct physical contact to increase his ability to influence Darkwing emotionally.

Darkwing tended to blame himself when he was beset by doubts or fears. This was a hard pattern of behavior to break especially when he didn't even realize that he was crippling himself by doing so and the person attempting to teach him a less self destructive thinking pattern couldn't even talk to him directly.

Pacing back and forth, wearing a short path in the dirt beside the row of batting cages; Darkwing castigated himself. "I knew I shouldn't have left her…Maybe I should head home and try and meet her…. What if Negaduck shows up?"

Eek sighed and kept projecting confidence and calm but Darkwing's emotional state was by now so worked up that Eek couldn't really tell if he was making any headway at all.

Darkwing had worked himself into such a frenzy that he didn't even realize that Gosalyn and Honker had come panting and struggling up to him each lugging a heavy bag until Gosalyn panted out. "Earth to DARKWING DUCK… Hello?"

Darkwing jumped up in the air with a yell and spun around to stare at them for a second before grabbing them both in a crushing hug. "Gosalyn, I am so glad you and Honker are okay… Wait, Honker what are you doing here? I…"

Gosalyn interrupted her dad. "Don't blow a blood vessel Dad, I know we are in a hurry and Honker is headed right home. I'd have been twice as long carrying both bags, what do you have in here anyway, bricks?"

Sighing Darkwing took Gosalyn's bag from Honker and staggered at the weight. "I could ask you the same thing Missy, when I packed this it wasn't this bulky either."

Gosalyn flushed as Honker waved and trotted away headed for his house. "Goodbye Mr. Darkwing. Be careful Gosalyn, I'll see you when you get back."

She waved and said. "Bye Honk, thanks for helping me. Dad I just added a few vital supplies like some comic books and a couple of balls and stuff. The zipper still closes, that's what counts right?"

Darkwing sighed and chivied his daughter onto the plane. He added sarcastically. "Sure Gos, it's not like we have a motorcycle and crime fighting stuff to add to the weight limit or anything."

Just as he was climbing into the Thunderquack the ominous silhouette of Negaduck's plane dove into view. Caught on the ground there was little Launchpad could do except close the canopy to try and protect everyone as tiny toy figures trailing triangular and round parachutes began dropping from the sky.

As they landed, most of them went poof as the impact explosives they were packed with interacted with the detonation switches activated by hitting the ground from a height resulting in little craters and puffs of dirt and grass pocketing the landscape around the plane.

A large group of the toys descended in formation as the crazed cackling of Quackerjack floated down from the plane. The group trapped on the ground could here his excited shout as he informed his cohorts. " Don't worry Negaduck, this many combined will blow the lid off their toy box for sure."

As he said this Negaduck's plane opened its bill and out came a large scale rocket launcher aimed directly at the grounded vehicles frightened occupants.

Negaduck chortled and added. "If that doesn't this will. Mwhahahahahah."

His evil smile widened as he added, "Why take chances?" And an even bigger set of missiles appeared in the launcher.

Morgana clasped her hands above her head and concentrated causing a small storm to manifest directly above the enemy plane complete with lightning bolts. As Negaduck swore and dodged these, she caused a very strong wind to blow the explosive toys directly into the red bill of the enemy transport.

This was a very bad thing for the Fearsome Five. The missiles loaded in the plane's bill reacted very poorly to being hit with explosives and Negaduck's plane went spinning out of control as they exploded in the loaded magazine and most of the top half of the bill was blown off.

Trailing smoke and several parts Negaduck's frustrated cries were echoed by his gang as he alternated between nursing his plane to get as close to Duckburg before crashing as possible, and kicking and hitting Quackerjack and anyone else he could reach.

Fortunately for his passengers he couldn't really spare a hand or the attention it would take to reach for his chainsaw until after they went to ground so he was reduced to dire threats and bare handed pummeling.

Launchpad lifted off and started to follow the smoking trail being left by Negaduck's plane but Darkwing stopped him with a shake of his head and pointed at an acute angle to indicate they should head directly towards Duckburg. He held Gosalyn protectively as he turned in his seat.

He started to say something but Gosalyn interrupted with a grin reaching out to Morgana who was looking a little shaken. "That was AWESOME Morgana, you saved us for sure."

Urged by a sudden impulse Gosalyn hugged Morgana pulling her close enough that Darkwing could reach her with one arm. He caressed her shyly on the side of the face and added quietly. "Thanks Morg. Gosalyn is right. We were sitting ducks without you."

Launchpad chimed in. "Heh, that's pretty funny DW. 'Sitting Ducks' I have to admit Morgana that sure was an awfully handy trick you pulled."

He glanced at her and offered. "You look kind of tired, why don't you relax and leave the flying to me. We should be on the ground in Duckburg in about twenty minutes."

He turned to look at DW and Gosalyn to find they were already asleep belted into the co-pilot's seat.

Launchpad mused to himself as he realized Morgana was passed out too." Boy it looks like they all needed a nap. I think I'll radio Agent G and Gizmoduck before I head into Duckburg airspace. They might know an out of the way secure hanger I can hide the Thunderquack in. Negaduck will be looking for spare parts and I don't want to risk my baby. Heh, besides, from the way they passed out, it doesn't look as though we're out of the woods yet."

In Duckburg Scrooge McDuck was having a hectic day. His phones were ringing constantly and Fenton wasn't the only one of his financial employees who were hurrying in and out of his office this morning.

Scrooge had seen the news reports of the military securing St. Canard earlier in the week of course, so when Gizmoduck had quietly said that several more of his team members were transferring temporarily from the military zone and that they would be patrolling Duckburg with him; Scrooge had at first thought he meant Darkwing and Launchpad.

Scrooge had seen how protective Darkwing was of his daughter and had figured he was trying to find somewhere to relocate her out of danger; to his surprise though a huge green Dinosaur and a FISH woman had shown up.

Fortunately Steggmutt had been an immediate hit with the Ducklings. He was an economical temporary addition to the staff, even taking into account his very big appetite. Steggmutt was a fine playmate and gave Mrs. Beakley some much needed help keeping all the Ducklings out of the way of the media frenzy that was shaping up outside the mansion grounds.

That Neptunia was quite a handful, she was NOT at all inclined to suffer fools. This was an attitude Scrooge could actually identify with unfortunately though, that made it difficult to get any work done as various news crews and paparazzi that were searching for an excuse to stay close to St. Canard and yet safely out of danger hung around and made nuisances out of themselves.

After her first day in town, she had volunteered to inspect Duckburg's water reservoir and make sure the waterworks were secure in case of evacuations or criminal activity. She was due back this afternoon but until then at least no other camera crews were going to have to dry out their equipment after jumping out of hiding to snap 'candid' shots.

Scrooge had to grin at the memory of Gizmoduck trying to smooth that over. In all honesty though, Scrooge had been grateful she had intercepted that bunch. He didn't have time to indulge gossip mongers or entertain people, not then; and certainly not today. He had received some very disturbing reports that his holdings were being finagled with and his instincts were telling him to secure his finances and cash flow so he was currently buffering his portfolios and using several proxies to buy up excess stocks.

Making sure they didn't accidentally bid against each other and coordinating the amounts needed to ensure no board changes on his businesses was a taxing and exacting thing. Fortunately Fenton was free to be his accountant not his body guard here inside the bin so as long as there were no major interruptions, they should be able to arrange things satisfactorily in a day or two. Having worldwide interests meant that he was going to have to monitor all the exchanges for at least the next few days very closely. That was IF he could ever get past these blasted phone calls.

In trying to find 'news' to report the media hounds were causing the regular citizens of Duckburg a lot of difficulty. So far Scrooge had been inundated with six different complaints from various businesses of damages and dangerous overcrowding, and that was just this morning!

Irritated Scrooge hit his flashing intercom button and demanded. "Yes, Mrs. Featherstone, WHAT now?"

She replied calmly. "I'm sorry sir, but the mayor and police chief are both requesting meetings today. When would you like me to schedule them in?"

Scrooge growled and started to snap at her but then he caught himself and taking a deep breath replied. "I canna meet with them today, not before eight tonight. I'll be here in me office monitoring the stock exchanges in New York and Europe, Asia won't start up until after ten thirty P.M. our time. If it's all that important, they can coom to me office then and I can give them an hour or so before I go home to check on Mrs. Beakley, Duckworth and the ducklings. If not then they will have to wait until the stock exchanges close for the weekend…. "

Struck by a sudden thought he added in a much more conciliatory tone. "I can try and see them at the mansion tomorrow, In fact offer them a personal invitation to meet there for lunch and we can discuss things. Inform Duckworth that I will be having a semi formal working lunch with them if they accept so he can get everything ready and screen any other complaints about the crowds, damages, and the local situation to your assistant Gandra Dee."

He allowed himself a small smile as Fenton tried really hard to pretend he hadn't heard his girlfriend's name. "She's a capable lass, have her make records of damages, reimbursement and repair costs and we'll address them on Monday or Tuesday at the staff meeting. Send a meal for the office staff up from the lunchroom. We won't be taking any breaks today. If anyone calls with actual information about the situation in St. Canard, or any national repercussions have it transferred to my desk, anything else can wait."

Mrs. Featherstone nodded to herself and gestured to her newly promoted assistant. The pretty young woman gave off the impression that she got by on her looks until you realized just what a keen mind and businesslike acumen was hidden behind her big blue eyes and golden hair. The older more experienced woman moved briskly to her desk and began instructing Gandra on handling the local mess and taking care of the citizens of Duckburg until Mr. McDuck had time to see to his local interests. Then, after conveying Mr. McDuck's invitation to the mayor and police chief and warning Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley she settled in for a very long day of clearing her bosses schedule and phone lines until Monday at the earliest.

_Here is my next installment, Things are coming together at last. More or less anyways, I hope this meets with your approval and enjoyment and In the next part I hope to have Scrooge and Darkwing actually meet again. Please review and let me know if the fearsome five are in character and how you all like what is happening so far. Negaduck is really peeved that he had to wait so long to get in on the action, but sometimes that's how it is ha! Your friend Irual _


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: All characters from Ducktales and Darkwing Duck are owned by the great and powerful Disney. Lafayette is used with permission from Nightw2. Mintaka and Aunt Lucidia are OC envisioned with the help of my BFF Chibi barb who has sketches of them on her page. Most excellent! (Hint go see them if you want to). I hope this is an exciting chapter and everyone is in character. Please read and review. I adore responses and as long as you read I will write since most of my plots have been stuck in my head for years and they are all eager to be let loose upon an unsuspecting internet. I am doing this as writing practice for NO MONEY just feedback WOOT! Irual_

Darkwing stirred uneasily as he lay on a cot in Gyro Gearloose's spare room in his house & workshop on a quiet side street in Duckburg. Morgana and Gosalyn were also passed out in Gyro's guestroom, and like Darkwing they seemed to be uneasy even unconscious. Launchpad McQuack set the costume bags and the spare clothing bags beside the closet and then went to wash his hands in the hallway bathroom. Wiping his hands on a small towel he looked anxiously in on them from the doorway.

He looked down the hall to the tall thin figure of Gyro Gearloose as he puttered around fixing a huge stack of sandwiches and a pitcher of iced tea. "Launchpad," Gyro called softly. "You won't help anything by standing there worrying. Come and eat something and if they don't wake up soon I'll see about informing S.H.U.S.H. From what you tell me though, it may just be that they are having a natural reaction to all the stress you have been through in the past couple of days."

Launchpad reluctantly went to the kitchen table and sat down. "I donno Gyro, whatever has been plaguing DW and Morgana isn't likely to be thrown off by a little distance. Honestly I'm not even sure us being here is a good idea after what happened at the lair. Are you SURE there's nothing disturbed anywhere or anything randomly breaking or something like that?"

Gyro looked at his young friend across the table and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure Launchpad. Everything that's volatile I moved to the other locations when you first told me that you were having trouble with electronics and such. While they sleep you can help me finish Mr. McDuck's safe room if you like, it will give you something to do, and a reason to be here that keeps them under cover and out of the way of the media hounds."

Gyro's normally placid disposition was temporarily overshadowed by exasperation as he added. "Mr. McDuck will likely be glad to know you are here. Having to deal with all this local commotion makes it difficult to get anything done."

Launchpad nodded slowly. "You know I'd love to help Gyro, but I'm not so sure leaving them alone is a good idea."

Gyro smiled reassuringly and offered, "I'll set up a transmitter in the guestroom and you can leave them a note so they will know where you are. You can keep this receiver in your pocket and when you hear them, you can come back here okay?"

Launchpad nodded and finished his sandwiches before carefully tucking a note into one of the pockets of DW's jacket.

One of the benefits of living way out in the woods was that usually outsiders didn't disturb you. After that whole fiasco with the feathers, Bankjob was just glad to be done with the whole idea of strangers.

Ma had even returned to her old self. So they had spent some of their hard earned boodle on several celebratory dinners, and all the brothers had refurbished their wardrobes in the traditional prison colors. Ma had even replenished their stocks of weapons and tools of the trade. She was still a traditionalist in many respects but Megabyte had invested in some technology and Bullseye had acquired some fresh explosives. Even so, the stress involved had seriously hampered all the Beagles in the past three or four weeks; so when Bankjob heard an unfamiliar voice cussing and nagging several other people from the southeast he was to say the least irritated.

He nodded to Bigtime and Bouncer and the three of them started toward the source of the disturbance. On the way towards one of Ma's still sites there was a good place for an ambush, if the interlopers were headed for trouble, the Beagles would be sure they found it.

He grinned in anticipation of being on the giving end of a good old-fashioned, knockdown, drag-out, butt kicking. Remembering the trouble they had had with Darkwing earlier in the week, he paused and took his revenuer alert whistle from his pocket. Then he gestured to the group of Beagles loitering by the horseshoe pit and sipping some hard cider.

"We are going to check out those outsiders' brothers; if there's enough to go around I'll whistle. We can't let strangers just wander around, they might have heavy valuables they need to get rid of."

Bigtime flourished his favorite pair of brass knuckles and added. "From the sounds of the one doing all the fussing these strangers need to be taught to mind their own business. This here is Beagle territory."

All of the various Beagles nodded and made noises and gestures of vigorous agreement at this statement brandishing their favorite hand weapons.

The rather scorched and tattered villains from St. Canard known as the Fearsome Five were heading toward Duckburg from where their plane had crashed. Fortunately (or not) Quackerjack usually had tools and repair items tucked away in his costume to make emergency repairs to his various 'toys'. Surprisingly he had happened to have a compass and Negaduck had immediately taken control of the device and was leading the way more or less.

In a fowl mood he snarled. "You knobs had better be grateful my chainsaws and guns were inside the plane's cargo area when the bill blew off. Bushroot, get that stupid fly trap away from me before I turn you both into fertilizer."

Negaduck was looking singed and scorched as he stomped along, his hat had a few holes in it and he alternated between kicking Quackerjack, and shoving Megavolt out of his way as he ranted. As he fussed at Bushroot he pulled a large deadly looking Australian bush knife from its place under his cape and threatened Spike.

Undaunted by this threat Liquidator surged forward to offer Negaduck his scouting report. He formed himself into his usual dog like self and trotted backwards between Bushroot and Negaduck. "Inquiring minds want to know… how many Beagles are coming through the woods? Ask the Liquidator! Survey says no less than three large Beagles are currently headed this way."

Negaduck sneered and said. "If you knobs can't handle three rubes from the sticks I'll kick you all the way back to St. Canard all by myself. Bushroot! Send this idiot pet of yours to scout and see if you can tell what direction those small timers are coming from."

Liquidator flowed smoothly out of reach of the Mallard of Menace and staying between Bushroot and Negaduck he offered. "But wait there's more to this special deal, if you accept within the next two minutes the offer doubles and you get two villains for the price of one. Availability may vary by location."

Just on general principals, because Negaduck was ticked at Quackerjack and blamed him for crashing his plane; he grabbed the stumbling criminal by his large bill and threw him into Megavolt.

He scowled at his minions but nodded to Liquidator. "You may have something there Licky, take Bushroot and circle around behind those Beagles and I'll have these two idiots act as bait to lure them into an ambush."

Megavolt picked himself up from the bush he had fallen into catching Quackerjack with his back and whined. "But boss, why do we have to be the bait?"

Negaduck grabbed Megavolt and Quackerjack and slammed them together snarling. "Because I SAID so SPARKY, any more questions Dimbulb?"

Staggering dizzily Megavolt muttered. "Well when you put it that way,"

Negaduck glared murderously at Quackerjack whose sense of survival was actually working at the moment. "What about YOU chuckles, any objections?"

Nervously Quackerjack held up Mr. Banana Brain and used him to answer. "You're the boss Ross. That's a fact Jack, come on Sparky."

Quackerjack dragged Megavolt a little ways down the path as Megavolt fussed. "Don't Call ME Sparky!"

Shaking his head at the antics of his henchmen Negaduck promptly checked his jacket and cape for his emergency arsenal and sighed with frustration. Most of his usual toys were conspicuously absent from his person. All he had for weapons were his usual supply of bombs and several knives and a blackjack.

He had some smoke pellets and lock picks and a couple of other tools in his jacket but nothing as satisfyingly direct as a gun or his chainsaw. He brandished the short leather covered club and snarled to himself. "At least this will be useful."

He climbed carefully up into a tree and watched as Quackerjack and Megavolt began arguing back and forth as they shoved each other and waited pretending to be lost. His look of disgust at his cohorts' antics faded into one of hungry anticipation as he realized that the Beagles were, in fact; approaching the duo on the animal track with a surprising amount of skill.

His beak moved into a chilling parody of a smile as he mused. "Well, well this could be more fun than I thought."

As the Beagles moved to ambush Quackerjack and Megavolt Negaduck looked for Liquidator and Bushroot. His temper rose as he realized they were apparently missing in action.

He snarled, "Those idiots had better have a great excuse, or I'll mulch Bushy and make coffee out of Liquidator and seal him in a Quackerware container until the caffeine rush wears off."

A glint of wicked humor touched his eyes as he reflected on Liquidator's torment at being unable to move and high on caffeine. He finished contemplating by debating whether to shred Bushroot himself, or make Bushroot watch while Negaduck pruned Spike with his chainsaw.

Negaduck shook himself and focused readying his body for the jump from the branch of the tree to ambush the three Beagles who had moved just to the side of the trail and were getting ready to attack.

Like any other successful predator Negaduck was capable of patience and stealth. In spite of his love for personally inflicting violence he knew all to well that injuries were potentially fatal to someone in his position.

The criminals of St. Canard were like any other pecking order and any sign of weakness was a signal that would be immediately acted on by the rest of them to advance their own interests, or try to anyway.

Especially physical weakness or loss of personal respect, either one of those could prove fatal in more ways than one. It was a main motivator for the way he kept his gang cowed, He had built a reputation for being tough and ruthless and violent and by treating his subordinates the way he did his reputation remained secure.

There wasn't much in the way of health care for villains. Even ones like him who had money needed to be careful about the hacks and sawbones that had to ply their trade on the criminal side of the law. All too often they were very little more than channels for prescription drug addicts or kill happy experimentalists that had been barred from practice by medical malpractice laws.

Since he knew that his minions were easily distracted, Negaduck planed on taking out all three of their enemies one way or another without any help from them. Just in case though; he looked one last time to be sure there weren't any more Beagles sneaking around.

His body vibrated faintly with the excess of adrenaline that was building up as he waited for the Beagles to move close enough to his position for him to be sure of landing on at least one of them.

Just as he leaped for the tallest one Spike ran up and began harassing them from the underbrush, most of which was growing wildly and attempting to entangle the Beagles in their branches and roots.

Negaduck gave voice to a snarling battle shriek as he swung his club at Bigtime. Bankjob was using his brass knuckles to hit Megavolt while Bouncer was fighting off several pairs of Quackerjack's wind up teeth.

Just a few feet away, Liquidator used his powers to call water from the ground. He and Bushroot were hiding in the trees a little ways off from the animal trail where the fight was shaping up.

Bushroot worried and fussed as his friends engaged the Beagles. "My poor plants, they will get hurt. The soil here is so hard and full of clay there aren't a lot of nutrients for them to draw on to grow strong."

Liquidator put an arm around Bushroot's shoulder and asked. "Need fortifying? Use Liquidator brand aquifer and receive all you need to grow to fulfill every evil super villain's needs. Act now and get your full ration of water as an added bonus."

He gestured to the dark pool of water he had called up and pushed Bushroot into it. Startled Bushroot tried to object, it was the plants doing the fighting that needed strengthening not him. But as his roots sank into the cool water he found he was soaking in the life giving liquid without any conscious effort on his part.

Shivering slightly Bushroot felt himself getting satisfyingly full and his energy level sky rocketed. After only a couple of minutes he felt the water shift away from him to flow to the bushes, vines and several trees that he had spoken to and that had agreed to fight for him.

The plants eagerly absorbed the liquid, gaining strength and size. As they grew they snaked themselves impartially around all the combatants pinning Negaduck's arms to his sides. Bouncer and Quackerjack were trapped back to back entwined in thick thorns.

While Bigtime and Megavolt struggled to avoid the same fate, Bigtime saw Spike run over to Bushroot and Liquidator. Realizing he was outnumbered he blew his whistle to summon reinforcements.

A dozen assorted Beagles came running down the path to join Bigtime as Negaduck shouted angrily. "Bushroot, Get these weeds to let us go you overgrown petal headed, pathetic excuse for a henchling!"

Frightened Bushroot frantically tried to convince the plants to release Negaduck but the plants didn't want to let Negaduck go because he frightened their friend Bushroot. In desperation Bushroot finally had them release all of their captives so that Megavolt and Quackerjack could help in the coming fight. Bigtime, Bankjob and Bouncer readied themselves as their relatives charged up to join the fight.

Negaduck stared at the fifteen Beagles and suddenly something in his expression made Bigtime feel a lot less confident in spite of the now three to one odds.

Negaduck glanced at his team from the corners of his eyes and saw that Liquidator was to his right with Bushroot and his ridiculous pet, while Quackerjack was to his far left pulling tiny action figures from his costume. These appeared to be the flame thrower models as opposed to the rifle wielding ones.

Megavolt was psyching himself up for the coming battle, large sparks were jumping from the prongs on his plug shaped hat as he prepared himself to release a large discharge of electricity on the Beagles who were gathering closer and closer. The Fearsome Five were being encircled and the Beagles were now almost all touching as they made their circle smaller and smaller muttering threats and brandishing their weapons.

Narrowing his eyes behind his mask Negaduck commanded, "Licky, get behind them, NOW."

Obedient Liquidator dropped into a puddle and flowed behind the Beagles, regaining his canine form he grabbed several of them from behind and slammed their heads together. Snatching Megavolt by the harness that held his battery on his back, Negaduck threw his electrified minion directly onto the Beagles being held by Liquidator.

This was unfortunate for most of the people involved. Liquidator, Megavolt and eight Beagles were caught in the electrical surge that enveloped the group that was touching when Megavolt landed. All of them fell to the ground screaming and twitching.

Bushroot managed to keep his head and got the thorny vines and trees to entangle the fallen Beagles while he tried to revive Megavolt. Bushroot knew from experience that Liquidator would be a still and silent puddle until he regained the energy to become conscious again. This usually meant that he should be safe enough wherever he had soaked into the ground.

As Bushroot dragged Megavolt to one side and tried to revive him, Spike tried to defend his master. As the other Beagles recovered from the literal and figurative shock of their encounter with a Super Villain's powers; Bigtime, Bouncer and another cousin began to slug it out with Negaduck, who used his martial arts training and agility to his advantage.

Bankjob and three cousins were involved in stomping on and crushing Quackerjack's toy soldiers and as they eliminated the toymakers mechanical minions they began to land hits and kicks to Quackerjack's body.

After the second such attack Quackerjack took out his beloved Mr. Banana Brain doll and jumped into the crotch of one of the trees holding some of the unconscious Beagles captive. He then threatened to use the explosive doll against the helpless prisoners.

By doing this, he managed to force the Beagles he was fighting to stand close enough together that he could use his Nutty Putty to thoroughly immobilize his opponents. Then he whipped out one of his most devastating toys. The incredibly dreary Mr. History doll, it was guaranteed to cause mind numbing boredom and semi-conscious drooling in about five minutes; and it was educational!

Negaduck in the meantime was actually being hard pressed in his fight with the other three Beagles. They were obviously experienced with this sort of fight. Anytime Negaduck managed to pin one of them the other two would close in and he would be forced to relinquish his hold and dodge or twist in order to remain free himself.

Negaduck decided he'd better end this as soon as possible before these country bumpkins got lucky. He used a smoke pellet to release a cloud of his trademark red smoke. While two of the Beagles charged the cloud, Negaduck grabbed the third and slid his bush knife under his opponents jaw. Bigtime swallowed hard as he felt the cold blade nudge up against his jugular.

Negaduck hissed, "Alright rube funs over. Tell your buddies to fall over and stay on their faces unless they want to wear you home."

Bigtime drew a deep breath, but before he could say anything Negaduck was shocked to feel the hard barrel of a gun pressed up against the base of his skull.

Ma Beagle spoke from her position directly behind them in a harsh no nonsense tone, "The same goes for you city slicker. Tell your gang to lay off my boys or you'll be having a hot time in the old town tonight for certain sure. I'm betting Hell has you a reservation all ready and I'm about to fill your dance card."

Bushroot heard the distinctive sounds of several guns being cocked and yelled urgently. "Spike, come here; sit boy."

Spike froze at his master's orders and went to sit beside Bushroot. Bushroot was holding up the unsteady figure of Megavolt and staring worriedly at Negaduck. Quackerjack jumped down from the tree branch and started forward.

He halted abruptly as Negaduck barked out. "Freeze you Clown."

Negaduck's eyes narrowed as he counted at least four more gun muzzles from behind different trees and knew that they were surrounded. Very slowly he released the hilt of his knife and it fell with a soft thud to the dirt at Bigtime's feet.

Bigtime moved forward and saw several of Ma's sisters and one of his girl cousins emerging from their positions to cover the strangers. The Beagle babes all had on matching expressions of anger and disgust as they moved to secure their prisoners.

Negaduck remained still and his hard cold glare kept the rest of his gang silent and semi-cooperative as they were cuffed and roped together.

Ma's gun barrel never wavered from its place on the short mallard's skull as she watched her sisters and nieces rounded up the strangers and revive their male counterparts.

Ma nodded to Bandoleer Beagle as she took a set of restraints off her weapons harness and moved smoothly to secure the masked duck with manacles on his wrists. Being young and inexperienced she chained his wrists in front of him not behind his back. The gun barrel moved down his back to nudge him between the shoulder blades. This was the break Negaduck had been waiting for.

Patiently he waited and as Bandoleer Beagle moved to sneer at Bigtime and complain. "You never include us until you need rescuing Bigtime and I am sick of being left out!"

He made his play. He moved with grace and skill, spinning around he tangled the chain on the manacles around the barrel of the old school Tommy gun Ma held. He ruined her aim by dodging to the left. She didn't dare fire in case she hit one of the Beagles but Ma was an experienced old gangster herself and she dropped the gun after ejecting the ammunition magazine and pulled out a blackjack of her own.

Her sisters and nieces covered the other strangers unwaveringly as Negaduck sneered. "Alright Granny you want to dance? Let's go."

He scooped up a handful of dirt and threw it in her face. Ma had been expecting a trick like this and squinted through her mask at Negaduck.

Speaking in her harsh voice she commented calmly. "You'll have to do better than that youngster."

She used her stick punch him in the ribs and he grunted as she connected. Still perfectly calm she moved out of the way of his answering jab and used her stick to tangle the chain connecting his wrists together.

Drawing him close she held him trapped in a bear hug. Pinning his arms and staring directly into his cold blue eyes from less than an inch away she whispered as she lifted him off the ground. "You have spunk boy, but the real question is; how smart are you?"

He stared into her black button eyes and saw that she was as tough, ruthless and unwavering as he was.

She locked her wrists together and crushed Negaduck squeezing the air slowly from him the same way a constrictor snake did and offered. "How important are those fellows to you?"

Negaduck glanced away from her eyes as though he was distracted by the lack of air, actually he was looking for any sign of Liquidator and this time he was not disappointed.

Surging up behind Ma Beagle he put his watery hands over her mouth and nose and yelled. "Tired of being held prisoner? Need something new? Try the Liquidator, guaranteed to bring excitement to any occasion."

Ma gagged in surprise and released Negaduck who staggered forward and landed on his knees. Gasping for air of his own he glared at Bandoleer Beagle who had pulled a pistol from her harness and was now holding it about six inches from Negaduck's face. He waved a hand at her and offered. "Oh lay off kid, Bushroot, do your thing on the rest of those broads and make it snappy."

Shaking a little Bushroot had the trees snatch the guns from The Lady Beagles. Quackerjack bounced excitedly and shouted." It's Playtime!"

Negaduck turned and said sharply. "Not just yet Quackerjack. Don't think I've forgotten whose stupid fault it is we are walking to Duckburg either you KNOB!"

He reached down and picked up his bush knife and tucked it away in his jacket never taking his eyes off Ma Beagle. He gestured to Liquidator who promptly moved his hold from Ma's face to her neck.

Negaduck looked coldly at Ma and offered. "He can break your neck almost as easy as he can drown you. As you can see, my gang isn't an easy target."

He stared at Ma who had completely recovered her composure and said grudgingly. "Yours isn't either."

Negaduck decided to teach the young skirt a lesson and almost nonchalantly pulled Bandoleer from her shooting stance by grabbing the barrel of her gun and jerking her forward pulling her off her feet.

Grinning at her exclamation of shock and anger he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips before shoving her to land at Ma's feet.

Sneering he offered. "She's got spunk, but how smart is she?"

He casually spun the pistol he had just acquired on his trigger finger before snapping it into a shooting grip and then pointed it carefully at the ground. Negaduck stared directly at Ma and waited for her to decide how she wanted to play the game. She on the other hand was in fact very impressed with Negaduck.

Megavolt groaned and struggled upright. He had slumped to the ground when Bushroot had been forced to let him go. Realizing that they were outnumbered he started to get excited but Quackerjack and Bushroot both jumped him and held him quiet; they had a lot of experience at being in handcuffs after all, and were used to having to look after Megavolt when he short circuited. As Ma and Negaduck faced off everyone held their collective breath to see which way their respective leaders would jump.

To the surprise of most of the Beagles and four of the Fearsome Five, Ma Beagle laughed outright. "You are alright for a city boy Duck. I could almost wish you were a Beagle."

She offered him a hand and said, "It's getting on toward supper time. Why don't you boys come with us and we'll see about getting you to Duckburg with full stomachs. I might even be persuaded to offer some local information, for the right price."

Negaduck grinned; tucking the pistol into his jacket he accepted her handshake and said with panache. "I never refuse an offer of hospitality from a Lady. I'm Negaduck. But you most likely know me as St. Canard's Public Enemy Number One."

Everyone followed along as the trees returned the Beagle Babes weapons and at Ma's stern glare promptly began making nice with the other four villains swiftly removing their restraints and brushing them off. Ma on the other hand made sure to keep Negaduck's attentions mostly to herself.

After making sure Bandoleer and her sisters were sufficiently into their new roles of youthful distractions, and that her own sisters were watching for trouble and that her boys were playing along with the scheme, she offered. "You are a charming rake. I don't trust my nieces to keep their minds on business with you mallard."

Somewhat flattered and eager to put Ma's suspicions on hold Negaduck smiled as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth and offered her his elbow while doffing his hat dramatically. "Youth is just temporary; I like a more experienced companion. Especially for the kind of caper I originally came this way for."

Bigtime, Bankjob and Bouncer had been feeling a little put out at this turn of events, but they all perked up considerably and became much more sincere and enthused at this hint of crimes to come.

Archie stirred from his place in Morgana's hair as he felt very strong magic hit the defenses surrounding his mistress. Shaking off his sudden feelings of guilt at having fallen asleep, he looked at her carefully and saw that the protections in the Spell Chain had powered up.

Morgana's arms tightened slightly around Gosalyn who was curled up beside her on the bed and both of them fairly glowed when Archie looked at them with his other sight. Squeek chirped sleepily from his perch on Gosalyn's head as he clung to her hair but otherwise he didn't stir. Eek on the other hand gave a series of worried clicks and chirps from his place on Darkwing's makeshift bed.

Archie looked over at the cot beside the window and swallowed hard as he saw the malevolent forces gathered around the sleeping figure there. This new curse's energy almost completely obscured the countering energy from his Chain that was trying unsuccessfully to shield him. Concerned for Eek and Darkwing, Archie asked, _'How are the defenses holding Eek? Are you alright?'_

Eek replied shakily extending a wing over Dark to judge the strength of the compulsion crippling him, _'I am fine, but this attack isn't physical. It's all happening in his head, and without Morgana, we have no way to go there unless he lets us in and he can't while he's asleep.' _

Sounding very much awake and truly upset Squeek added._ 'Not unless he realizes he is asleep and asks for help anyway. Who could be targeting him Archie? None of the Macabres would dare after what happened in February. Even if they were willing to chance engaging the geas none of them are going to risk being permanently disenchanted and exiled. They all know Morgana meant that and she has the right of law behind her with this kind of attack, especially since he's Normal born.'_

Archie sighed and shook his head, _'I hope we find out soon. No other Mage born even know him except Mintaka.'_

Eek added cautiously_, 'Well there was that incident at the Eldritch Academy. But…this is mortal magic, evil, and wicked but mortal none the less.' _

While the familiars debated, Darkwing's body shifted and tossed as his mind was drawn further and further into his own personal hell. Even though he knew something was very wrong, his consciousness was trapped as a passive passenger unable to stop or change anything he experienced.

The harder he tried to fight, the more and more helpless he became. As he wasted his energy struggling in vain against the forces surrounding him, he tried to reach out for help.

As horrific scenes played themselves out in his mind his self confidence was reduced to wreckage as he was forced to feel every bit of pain and suffering from the scenes he was immersed in.

_Darkwing was driving his motorcycle along the streets of St. Canard on a routine patrol but he noticed that people were reacting strangely. As he approached people would run into buildings and the doors would slam shut. He went past a police station, but it appeared abandoned. Smoke rose from a few streets over and when he got there it was to see the smoking rubble of city hall. _

_The more he looked the worse things appeared. It seemed as though someone had systematically dismantled St. Canard piece by piece. He couldn't remember being gone, nor could he imagine how his beloved city could have been reduced to such a state, especially not with him on the job._

_As he mused over the condition of the city and wondered who could have done this, S.H.U.S.H.'s official building or what was left of it came into view and he could make out several agents pulling people from the rubble. To his amazement they opened fire on him when he came close cursing and saying things like, 'He's come back to finish us off'. And 'Traitorous villain, your true nature is finally revealed!' _

_Puzzled he turned to ask Launchpad what he thought since his best friend and sidekick had been curiously silent throughout the night. He turned his head and looked into the sidecar_ to _see Launchpad painfully tied with barbed wire and gagged struggling to free himself from his bonds. _

_Stunned Darkwing brought the motorcycle to a halt as Launchpad struggled harder, making his wrists bleed. Darkwing reached toward LP and realized he was wearing a yellow jacket._

_Slowly he turned the side view mirror towards himself and saw he was also wearing a black mask and a red hat. The edge of his black cape snapped in the cold breeze hitting Launchpad across the face. Darkwing stared at his reflection and then looked again at Launchpad who flinched._

_Suddenly unable to face Launchpad's fear filled eyes Darkwing found himself striking Launchpad over and over while inside his mind he screamed and fought to stop but Launchpad was a frighteningly limp bloody mess in the sidecar before the brutal beating was over._

_Shrieking incoherently Darkwing closed his eyes and when he opened them, it was to a new and even more chilling scene. He was staring through one of those large observation windows in the hospital where you could look in and still be out of the way of the medical staff._

_They were frantically working on a tiny red haired body and as he watched his heart stopped and he began pounding hysterically on the glass as they withdrew from the corpse and pulled a sheet over all but the tiny pigtails. He screamed Gosalyn's name over and over until his voice gave out and his hands were leaving bloody marks on the glass and dark streaks on his peach shirt but he couldn't force himself to move from the spot until Launchpad approached looking crushed and with tears running unchecked down his face._

_Sruggling with his own grief, Launchpad offered weakly, _ "Try not to blame yourself too much DW, even if we had been home instead of on patrol chasing that robbery suspect; Gosalyn would have still been crushed by the get-away car when it ran the red light."

_He pulled carefully at Drake's shoulders, trying to lead him away from the window. Launchpad continued in a desperate attempt to deflect the crushing guilt and pain in Drake's face. "Sure we were late to soccer practice, but you warned her not to skateboard in the intersections." _

_Drake could feel his heart breaking as the pitiful remains of his daughter were wheeled away into the darkness beyond the window._

_Sinking into an endless pit of terror and despair Drake became conscious of the fact he was dressed as Darkwing and that he was tied up. Stunned he watched as Morgana moved eagerly into the arms of a familiar silhouette._

_Her sultry dynamic voice cooed, "Negaduck, I have to admit you are the only duck for me my Honey-Wompus." _

_They kissed passionately and Morgana snapped her fingers causing the heavy chains around Darkwing to tighten painfully. A pit opened up under his feet and a vicious roaring growl sounded as a fetid smell rose from the dark hole under him. He glanced up and saw he was being suspended over the abyss by a rope._

_He squirmed miserably trying to free himself and gasped flinching as she called Negaduck her Honey-Wompus. He struggled harder and begged desperately "Morgana! Wait, how can you choose Negaduck?"_

_She turned partially to face him as he dangled there and glared angrily at him as she said coldly, "Let me count the ways, He's handsome, rich, and he pleases me in every way. What do you have to offer in comparison, a little house in the suburbs or being caretaker to a half grown Normal girl? Besides Dark, you need to face the facts; it's not like you have actually defeated my Negsy. I've decided that villainy is much more rewarding than waiting for a goody-goody like you to FINALLY commit to me." _

_His heart twisted as she kissed Negaduck again wrapping herself around the villain. She took Darkwing's promise ring from around her neck and tossed it into the hole. Negaduck promptly opened a jewelry box to put an expensive necklace of diamonds and emeralds around her neck replacing the chain that had been there._

_Laughing cruelly Negaduck said, "Here you go Morgana darling. These emeralds match your eyes and the diamonds match the ice in your heart. With your magic to back me up we will be an unstoppable force for evil."_

_Snapping her fingers again Morgana caused the rope holding Darkwing above the pit to fade away and he fell into the void at his feet. As the ring around his own neck turned black and tarnished he tumbled into the darkness unable even to scream over the pain of his broken heart._

Morgana woke with a start, her heart was pounding and she felt as though she was smothering. The ring around her neck was pulsing and she felt the Power rolling through the Chain as she struggled to wake. She looked anxiously around the room and held Gosalyn close. Across the room, by the window; she SAW Dark's aura surging with the malevolent energy of a powerful curse. This one looked even stronger than the first attack had been. Frightened for him she gently let go of Gosalyn and carefully got off the bed.

Patting Squeek as he clung to Gosalyn's hair she gestured to Eek and said. "Eek, what's wrong with Dark."

Eek replied anxiously, _'He is be-spelled Morgana; we cannot help him unless you can reach him.'_

Archie added, _'This spell is an attack on his mind, not his body. We need a way in, he's trapped in his own fears I think….'_

Eek added sorrowfully_, 'We could not wake you or Gosalyn, the protections that kept you safe from the spell kept you asleep while your energy replenished.'_

Archie finished, _'Darkwing's ring woke you Morgana, if you cannot reach him I am not sure anyone can… Not while the spell lasts anyway.'_

Morgana reached out to touch Darkwing as he twisted on the cot. He panted and sweated as his face contorted. His aura was so polluted that it was like reaching into a charnel pit. The negative energy and magic sucked at her like quicksand. Touching the pulse point on underside of his jaw at the join of his neck and bill, she felt his heart pounding as though it could come out of his chest.

Caressing the side of his head she spoke gently. "Dark, Darling…" Leaning urgently forward, ignoring the clinging miasma of the curse she whispered," Drake, love let me in…."

She tried to reach his mind with her Mage senses, but the curse's fowl energies were designed to block such attempts and kept him isolated. Tears filled his restless mumblings as he called for Launchpad and then in a heartrending wail for Gosalyn.

He muttered in his sleep. "Morgana, please don't leave me, I love you. You are all I have left to live for…. I know I'm not good enough for you, but if you just give me a chance…."

Unable to resist the need to try and comfort him she kissed him on the beak and whispered again, "Dark darling, please let me in; I can help you free yourself from this magical malady."

Her own eyes filled with tears of frustration as she was brutally rebuffed. She and Archie both cried out in pain as the curse sank vicious needles of power into her aura and greedily tried to use her energy to feed itself.

Morgana's defenses and the Spell Chain both reacted to this violation of her mind and power by repulsing the foreign magic. Repairing and strengthening her shields took only a moment since she was well rested but it would be next to impossible to reach Darkwing that way without some kind of outside help.

As she leaned anxiously toward Darkwing's unconscious form, the Chain around her neck fell slightly forward and the ring she wore on it landed on his jacket. Inspired, Archie scuttled under Darkwing's turtleneck and pulled the Chain and ring he wore onto the outside of his costume.

When the two chains touched Morgana nearly blacked out as her senses were overcome by the energy that rushed from her to Dark, and then went from Darkwing back to her in an even stronger surge. The ring around his neck glowed briefly matching hers. This dissipated most of the filth that shrouded his mind.

Clean power surrounded them both, she gasped in relief and then smiled warmly as Darkwing's eyes fluttered open. She was very worried about his physical condition as well as his state of mind.

Even though this had been an attack on his mind and not his body itself; the dark circles under his eyes and the faint tremors she could feel throughout his body spoke of his physical fatigue.

Panting agitatedly he grasped at her hand. "Morgana, you're here? Where's Negaduck?"

Morgana used her position above his body to hold him down as he panicked. "Gosalyn, Launchpad! Where are they? Please, please don't hurt them. Don't let me hurt them. Morgana, if you'll only give me a chance…. I don't mean to…."

She couldn't withstand the temptation to take advantage of him. Understanding from his frenetic mutterings that he needed to be reassured about her feelings for him she silenced his panicked babbling with a very firm kiss to the beak. Stunned he froze and then relaxed slowly as she continued to hold him onto the folding bed.

She spoke firmly feeling his body shaking, "Darkwing, Negaduck was never here, Gosalyn is safe, she's right over there on the bed…See?"

Urgently he looked to his right and saw Gosalyn. She appeared to be asleep on the edge of a large bed across the room.

Morgana continued in a no nonsense tone. "In spite of whatever you remember, I am NOT leaving you. Negaduck already tried that remember? I chose you Dark." In a much gentler tone she continued, "I love you Drake."

His eyes widened as he tried to keep from struggling in her hold. Slowly she loosened her grip but as she started to let him go he tightened his hold on her hands and begged miserably, "I…Morgana, I love you, please stay with me. I can't go back to sleep. What if it happens again?"

He looked at her, remembered torment in his eyes; until he saw the shiny ring on its Chain around her neck and glancing down saw light wink reassuringly off its twin from its place around his.

He shuddered trembling as he told her slowly about the hideous nightmares he had endured. Morgana spoke sympathetically, "Oh Dark, those visions were because of the spell attacking you. I'm sure of it. I can't promise you won't be attacked again. I can stay with you though, when we are together it seems as though the hostile magic can't affect us as badly. You need rest, and food."

He sighed and nodded relaxing minutely. The two of them remained locked in place holding hands until an exasperated voice said loudly, "Ahem, are you guys going to stay there all day or what?"

One minute Gosalyn was standing just beside the cot tapping her foot impatiently, while Squeek clung to her pigtails and the next she found herself embraced in a crushing hug as her dad sat up, grabbed her and began babbling again. Frustrated by the mushy stuff Gosalyn tried to convince her dad to release his clinch.

She gasped dramatically struggling slightly to loosen his hold. "Calm down Dad, I'm fine. I promise to walk through intersections for the rest of my life okay? That will be an easy promise to keep if you don't let me suck some air. Come on Dad…."

Unexpectedly taken aback by his tears, as they soaked her shirt; she stopped complaining and hugged him tightly around the neck.

She whispered reassuringly. "It's okay Dad, I love you."

Gosalyn kissed his forehead above his mask and snuggled into his arms. She felt Morgana hugging her from behind as she too held Darkwing tightly trying to comfort him as he trembled. Gosalyn was frightened by the pounding of his heart but as she hugged him it slowed to a normal pace. Squeek crooned, humming comfortingly to them both while they hugged.

Eek crept cautiously from his place on the pillow to make his way onto Darkwing's shoulder. Taking his cue from Squeek he began to croon soothingly. Darkwing glanced at the bat in surprise as he realized that Eek had been on his bed all this time.

Eek and Squeek and Archie tended to touch both him and Gosalyn a lot more often lately but with them being attacked magically, it came as a shock to have one of them stay with him and not Morgana.

Morgana smiled and offered. "Why don't you lie down on the other bed, this one needs changing. I'd rather you were in a clean bed, sometimes magic is influenced by environment and dark magic likes negative emotions."

She continued firmly, "You haven't eaten and with this hostile magic around you, you need to replenish your energy Dark. I read a normal recipe for cream of mushroom soup that I think you would like and I'm sure I can make you up some from the cauldron in my kitchen. The Quackmoronicon has been helping me find and practice appetizers for two weeks now."

Darkwing gulped, He knew Morgana was trying to help but…stomaching mushrooms especially creamed ones sounded like a lot more adventure than his body could take just now.

Standing up and looking around the room he stiffened in their embrace and asked urgently. "Where's Launchpad? I have to know he's alright."

Still carrying Gosalyn, he moved doggedly to the doorway of the room. Gosalyn started to ask to be put down, she was perfectly capable of walking after all. Before she could say anything though, Darkwing noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of the flap of his jacket.

For no reason he could tell, his anxiety level sky rocketed. Exercising self control he took a deep breath to calm himself and pulled the note out of his costume.

Gosalyn gave Morgana a knowing look over her Dad's shoulder as she waited for her chance to wiggle loose. He was getting mono-focused and pretty soon it was going to be impossible to interrupt him with any other concern.

Sighing fondly, Morgana made no attempt to interrupt him since she and Gosalyn had both recognized the signs. Dark was stubbornly determined to find Launchpad regardless of what anyone said.

The best she could do for the moment was stay close and wait for him to finish whatever course of action he had decided on until she or Gosalyn could get his attention. Once he recognized that he was excluding the people he cared about he usually tried to rein himself in, especially if his first course of action didn't work out well. Until that happened though, he would probably take any attempt at offering help or suggesting anything as a criticism of his abilities.

Sometimes he needed a hit to the head to engage his brain and overpower his ego. Morgana smiled to herself and seemingly unnoticed, she touched his sleeve and then caressed Eek as he rode on Darkwing's hat.

She saw his body relax as she touched him and nodded thinking,_ 'As soon as he calms down I'll make sure he at least tries to eat. After he realizes his visions were just fear manifestations and that Launchpad is fine Dark should be at least a little more receptive. The trick with Dark is to make sure he thinks it is his idea to accept help.'_

She caressed Archie who gave a happy purr and agreed._ 'We should be able to convince him fairly easily. As long as we are careful not to bruise his sense of self he should be very receptive. He's actually very intelligent; he just lacks a strong sense of positive self esteem. The more you can touch him the more we can calm him.'_

Eek added. 'This attack is centered on crippling him from within; he will need balancing to counteract it. If it is like the first, it will have a fairly short duration. Unfortunately we have no way of knowing how long the duration is. We should plan on at least three days though, most spell casters tend to repeat patterns and this feels like it has the same person's magic behind it.'

Darkwing struggled to decipher the cryptic markings on the paper and felt a surge of relief flood his worried mind as he recognized Launchpad's handwriting.

Feeling much more confident he expounded eagerly. "Fortunately my trained eye and keen mind experienced in deducing answers from the slightest clue; have been able to decipher this esoteric message."

Morgana smiled at this, Dark was sounding like his old conceited, arrogant self again. In spite of the way he could be annoying when he went off on one of his egotistical tangents, the natural charisma, intelligence and energy that he displayed when he was serious about a situation showed that there were depths to his personality that he kept carefully hidden.

She knew that this was a defensive measure to try and avoid being hurt. When he could get over his shyness he even showed some of that depth and vulnerability in the personal side of his life. Those were the times Morgana knew he trusted her and believed in their relationship.

As far as she could tell, other than herself; only Gosalyn and Launchpad shared that kind of trust. Having that kind of power was different than the kinds she was used too but once she had recognized it, she had taken steps to avoid abusing it or him.

Morgana fought an almost overpowering sense of guilt as she forced herself to admit she had almost been too late in recognizing some of the reasons behind their differences. They were both very stubborn and Dark had been very resistant about accepting her Monster heritage and this had angered her.

Once she had realized that some of his objections had been from ignorance, and that he honestly had physical trouble digesting some Monster ingredients. She had understood that this contributed to his reluctance, not to mention that he had been enduring physical injury from her fits of temperament; and had been forced to admit that he wasn't the only one who was in the wrong.

Once she had decided to stop fighting the attraction she felt for him she had had to face some other very serious issues of her own.

Thank the Fates Dark had been at least as attracted to her as she had been to him. He'd been a lot less resistant to their relationship than she had been, especially at first, except for being around her relatives of course. In reality though Morgana no longer blamed him for his caution, even now Morgana had to take a deep breath and fight off a surge of anger at the thought of some of the things they had condoned.

Fortunately that should all be in the past, if Dark could just finish healing; they should be able to move forward. Pondering the panicky mumblings she had heard Dark say in the throws of the fear spell, Morgana determined to herself that if they survived this attack she was going to make sure they did.

She asked Archie anxiously. "Can you trace this curse Archie?"

He shrugged and gestured with three of his legs while he clung to her hair, which had fallen from it's usual up do and was cascading down her back and shoulders. _'In order to trace the curse, we would first have to be free of its influence. This one is a lot more subtle than making its victims physically ill or causing misfortune Morgana. It's meant to cripple from inside. We need someone else to shield us or to do the actual tracking. We can follow the energy signature but we would be vulnerable to whoever is behind it while we follow the spell.'_

Very reluctantly Archie added, _'Unless you are willing to cut Darkwing and little Gosalyn off from your protection?'_

Archie braced himself as Morgana vehemently shouted mentally to all three of her familiars _'NEVER Archie, Dark is MINE and I am HIS. How dare you even offer the suggestion that I would abandon him OR GOSALYN! I refuse to listen to anything like that ever again…UNDERSTAND?' _

Eek Squeek and Archie all nodded and Archie offered very quietly._ 'So be it, remember Morgana you have acknowledged your bond in the physical realm and now in ours. It's going to be your responsibility and ours to take care of him and his daughter.'_

Startled Morgana nodded, and then taking Archie from his perch in her hair she held him and looked sternly into his eyes._ 'You did that on purpose didn't you?'_

All three familiars purred soothingly causing Gosalyn to look questioningly at Morgana and reach out to her. Archie was saved from having to answer right away as Darkwing absently turned and handed Gosalyn to Morgana who hurriedly replaced Archie in her hair and embraced the duckling before setting her on her feet and taking her by the hand.

Darkwing continued to ponder the note as he led the way down the hall. Looking around he realized that they were in fact in someone's home.

Surprised he asked, "Where are we Morgana?"

Morgana shrugged and told him about waking up in the guestroom with no real idea how they had gotten there.

Archie offered timidly, _'Launchpad brought us here. Someone named Gyro has extended the hospitality and protection of his home to us.' _

When Morgana relayed this, Darkwing nodded and said, "That explains the note listen…'DW, don't worry about me. I am helping set up the safe room for Mr. McDee. When you wake up I'll come back and we can decide where to go. The Thunderquack is hidden so Negaduck won't find it or your crime fighting gear. See if Gos can contact the rest of the team and I'll be back to you soon, LP.' "

Darkwing grimaced and then nodded again before offering a smile to Gosalyn. He said, "Well Quiverwing, it looks like you are going to be communications liaison for me."

She whooped excitedly and pulled out her phone. "Keen Gear, who can I call first Dad?"

The two of them sat at the kitchen table and while Darkwing explained who he wanted to talk to, Morgana quietly set up a scrying surface with a clean saucer and some water from the sink.

Morgana established a link to her Quackmoronicon and after cooking up some soup she teleported it into one of Gyro's clean pots on his stove, but turning on the modern appliance was a mystery more arcane than any potion she had ever brewed.

The stove at her house was a wood burning model and her more modern appliances were strictly electrical. Such as the coffee pot and microwave she had acquired recently in order to make coffee and snacks that Dark was used too.

She had to shudder at the thought of some of them, they were VERY unhealthy; mostly fat and processed refined sugar and chemicals. Once she had discovered labels and what the information on them meant she had been horrified at how her love and his family were trying to survive on such a terrible diet.

Of course, once she managed to convince Dark to trust her cooking that would all change for the better. Launchpad had always been a very open minded sort and Gosalyn was an adventurous duckling so as long as the healthy ingredients didn't scream health and nutrition it should be easy to take better care of them.

Darkwing didn't realize that Morgana had made the soup or that it had anything to do with magic at all because it was steaming on Gyro's stove; Gosalyn on the other hand had been watching Morgana as she sat opposite her father and was eager to try more of Morgana's unusual cuisine.

When Morgana had asked Darkwing about turning on the gas powered stove, he had simply shown her about the pilot light and the temperature controls and had warned her to be careful in case anywhere else was hot.

Then he had returned to conversing with Gizmoduck, Launchpad and Neptunia through Gosalyn. Steggmutt was at Mr. McDuck's estate watching over the ducklings there and Darkwing didn't want to change that so he had told Steggmutt to stay there. The rest of the team had agreed to meet him as soon as possible. But before he could finish the conversation Morgana came over to the table.

Morgana smiled to herself and went to the table with two bowls of soup and place one in front of each of the ducks she loved. Very firmly she added. "Gosalyn dear, tell Gizmoduck that we are eating and that we will meet him AFTER we finish dinner."

Both Gosalyn and Darkwing looked up in surprise but after a peek at Morgana's expression Gosalyn relayed the message word for word and hung up the phone. Giving her dad a 'what else am I going to do' look she eagerly picked up her spoon and stirred the contents of the bowl.

Sounding disappointed Gosalyn said, "Aw, there isn't anything moving or making keen noises or anything. Darn it, it's kind of good though. What kind of soup is it Morgana? Did you make any desert?"

She eagerly spooned more into her mouth and reached for her glass of water to help her swallow it as it tended to be a lot thicker than regular soup and kind of sticky.

Morgana laughed and said, "Finish your soup Gosalyn and we'll see about something sweet later alright? What about you Dark? Don't you like it?"

She looked sharply at him and waited, watching to make sure he at least tried it.

Darkwing gulped at her expression and looked cautiously at his bowl. Suspicious now, he stirred it experimentally. It was a smooth textured steaming bowl of very light off white liquid with dark flecks floating in it. Other than the fact that it was VERY thick and viscous and the strange flecks and bits were too small to be easily identified it seemed normal enough.

It even had a pleasant aroma and was reassuringly still in the bowl until he stirred it; but even then it stayed calmly inside the bowl after he scooped some out.

Taking a deep breath he swallowed the spoonful and was shocked to realize that it was pleasant and creamy. Delighted by the mild taste and smooth texture Darkwing ate several more spoonfuls before he too had to reach for his water glass. Morgana was pleased at his reaction and ladled herself a bowl of soup before sitting with them at the table.

Darkwing said, "We will need to thank Gyro for letting us stay here. Morgana, what kind of soup did the label on the can say this is? We will need to replace it for him and I'd like to get some for the house. This is really tasty."

Morgana felt a surge of happiness at this and gushed joyously, "Oh Dark darling, I am so glad you like it. Why would there be a can label involved though? Paper and glue aren't healthy and I know you are used to that terrible Normal food, but I'd never feed you or Gosalyn something like that. I love you and I want you to be healthy and full of energy."

She got up from the table to caress the side of his face as she refilled Gosalyn's bowl and glass. Offering him some more water and topping off his bowl with a ladle of hot soup; she continued. "I made this from scratch it's that recipe I was telling you about earlier the cream of mushroom one."

Feeling ashamed at his suspicions Darkwing said, "Really? Well I have to admit Morgana; this is some of the best soup I've ever had. It's a lot thicker than I'm used to, but other than that it's great."

She smiled contentedly and finished her own bowl. Drake was used to doing the dishes at home so after they finished he washed and dried the bowls and spoons and cleaned out the pot which was almost entirely empty since he had finished almost three bowls and Gosalyn and Morgana had had two each.

Gosalyn asked excitedly, "Can we go find Launchpad now dad? Say Morgana, what did you put in the soup to make it so sticky and thick? I can see why dad thought it was label glue, but I know you didn't use processed chemicals."

Morgana smiled and caressed Gosalyn's hair. She was looking in the large mirror in the hall as Archie and Squeek helped her put small braids in her hair to keep it out of her eyes.

Fortunately this meant she wasn't looking into the kitchen as she told Gosalyn. "I started with all Normal ingredients but the recipe used so much fat and salt I just had to substitute pureed slugs for half the cream and most of the salt. They are chock full of protein and since I used some of my Aunt Lucidia's stock they are fortified with extra vitamins and minerals as well as being organic and all natural. I am SO happy you and your father loved it. I'll be sure and make it again for you both. It will help Dark stay in condition for crime fighting."

Gosalyn was undaunted by this information, she enthused; "Keen Gear, I ate SLUGS! Now I can gross out every boy in my class. You are Awesome Morgana."

Darkwing turned a little pale and swallowed hard. He knew he'd never be forgiven if he sounded less than happy about the soup but he flinched as he heard this exclamation of glee from Gosalyn.

There was a loud clang as the cooking pot fell to the floor, while he closed his eyes and muttered quietly over and over. "It was good, I liked it, it was good, and I liked it."

His stomach calmed as he knelt to pick up the pot, a fact for which he was very grateful since he knew he'd have to eat a lot more of that meal in the future if Morgana had anything to say about it.

Both Gosalyn and Morgana looked at Darkwing who smiled nervously and offered. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. The handle is slippery when it's wet."

He turned resolutely to the sink and wiped off the pot before turning to face Gosalyn and Morgana. Smiling determinedly he ushered them towards the door intending to find Launchpad before something bad happened again.

Gosalyn grinned as she saw the tenseness of his shoulders relax as he took a couple of deep breaths trying to get past the slug issue, then she offered innocently. "I am going to fight crime too Morgana, we'll need lots of food like that to make up for the hamburger hippo meals and ice cream. Speaking of ice cream can we get desert while we look for Launchpad? And if we are going out with Dad dressed like that shouldn't I be wearing my costume?"

Darkwing sighed shivering slightly and offered, "We don't even know where the spare costumes are Gosalyn."

She interrupted eagerly. "They are in the bedroom dad; I saw them by the closet." Reluctantly she added. "Your extra civilian clothes are there too."

She cringed half expecting her dad to change into his Drake Mallard clothes so she would have to remain Gosalyn instead of Quiverwing.

To her delight instead he nodded and said, "Okay then Quiverwing, we'll wait until you change into costume before we go look for Launchpad."

Feeling happier than she had in days Gosalyn bounced excitedly under her dad's touch as he ruffled her hair with a grin. He added, "Relax Gos, we aren't going to leave without you."

She whooped and raced for the bedroom to change as fast as possible. For some reason Darkwing suddenly felt more than a little anxious and distraught but when he went to Morgana and took her hand he felt much calmer.

Squeek fluttered from her hair to land on his head as Eek brought his hat from the kitchen. Surprised by this he still managed to catch his hat and thank the bats as Squeek took up a post on his shoulder and Eek went to land in Morgana's hair beside Archie.

As he gazed up into her beautiful green eyes he felt suddenly much better, more energized and rested even though he hadn't slept anymore. Startled by this he started to ask her if she felt the same sort of improvement but as he gathered his thoughts to begin he was interrupted by the front door opening.

Launchpad came tromping in smiling broadly as he saw the twosome in the hall. LP started to ask about Gosalyn until he heard the noises in the bedroom.

He held up the receiver from his pocket and commented. "I guess you must still be in trouble around electronics DW but QW is coming in loud and clear."

He added in a lower voice and with a wink. "She will love being your communications expert while we are here even though it will mean staying with you and Morgana. Gyro is staying at the money bin for the next couple of days to make sure the bonding agents for the safe room walls are adhering properly."

Launchpad went into the kitchen and began rooting around in the freezer. Noticing the clean dishes he took a bowl and spoon and made himself a huge bowl of ice cream before continuing. " Gyro said to tell you that he's very glad we can house sit since all these reporters and media people are snooping around. At least a few of them are legitimate news people and will do enough research to figure out this is his house and workshop and he doesn't want to chance leaving it unguarded."

Quiverwing came bursting out of the bedroom and struck a dramatic pose. "I'm ready to thwart evil Darkwing."

She noticed Launchpad and deflated visibly. "Darn, I mean Hi Launchpad."

Darkwing said. "There's no need to look so down Quiverwing we still need to meet up with Gizmoduck and Neptunia."

Glancing ruefully at the empty ice cream carton in the sink he added. "We will likely need to go grocery shopping tomorrow so Gyro has something to eat when he comes home but I think Drake is going to have a lot more success at that than Darkwing. Heck I'll probably be lucky to find Giz tonight anyway I'm sure he has more important things to do than meet with me."

He actually sounded sad and guilty as he said this quite unlike his confident cocky self of just a few minutes earlier.

Looking a little tense and jittery Darkwing asked Launchpad doubtfully. "Do you want to stay here and make sure no one disturbs Gyro's property LP? We should just be checking in with the rest of the team tonight. We will need to be organized in order to make sure the Fearsome Five aren't skulking around."

Looking uncomfortable and nervous Darkwing continued. "If Gyro's concerned it doesn't seem right not to keep an eye on his home especially since we are imposing on him."

Launchpad and Morgana both hid surprised looks at these last few statements. Launchpad objected mildly, "We aren't imposing DW, Gyro said so…"

Morgana added as she touched the collar of his teal shirt and took the opportunity to touch his neck, "Dark darling, all of a sudden you don't seem quite like yourself. Do you feel alright?"

She looked worriedly at his aura and saw that it was still cloudy with the hostile curse, although thank the creator the vicious black surging tide of earlier was gone. Morgana noticed her aura had smaller traces of the attack than Dark's but the damage from earlier was still evident. Eek and Archie were working hard to clean her magic and Squeek hummed reassuringly as her fingers brushed his back while she touched Dark.

Darkwing looked up at her and started to answer automatically but then he stopped. "I'm not really sure Morgana. I start to feel fine but then…. I get well…I don't know how to describe it."

Quiverwing offered, "How about confused? You are confusing the heck out of me Dad. One minute you are Darkwing the confident crime fighter and the next you are all weird and fearful. It's almost like that time Quackerjack and Megavolt tried to convince you to go to work for the Tea and Doily society. You know where you lost your self confidence?"

Stung by this observation Darkwing started to get angry but then he nodded. "Your right, I guess I'll have to be really careful and try to function in spite of all these weird mood swings."

Morgana hugged him as Quiverwing answered her phone. They both trembled slightly as Power moved from Morgana to Dark and then from him back to her. That came as quite a shock since Drake didn't do it on purpose but Archie and Eek and Squeek all seemed very calm about it.

Morgana SAW that as she and Dark connected, his aura became cleaner and she could feel him straighten up. He moved confidently toward the door but as he opened it a wave of curse energy hit him causing him to fall to the floor.

Concerned Launchpad picked him up and carried him to the spare room. Morgana had LP put him on the big bed and absently patted Gosalyn on the head as she tried to help. Unfortunately she only succeeded in dropping her phone behind the headboard and getting stepped on as she retrieved it.

Morgana said with a calm she didn't feel. "Gosalyn tell Gizmoduck that Darkwing will have to meet him later. Giz may even have to come here if this continues. We will leave patrolling Duckburg up to him and Neptunia and Steggmutt until we can figure out how to get rid of this spell, or at least counter it's effects."

She then sat beside Darkwing on the coverlet and wrapped her arms around him protectively. After hurriedly telling Gizmoduck the message Gosalyn hopped onto the bed on her dad's other side and hugged him determinedly. Launchpad sighed and went to make sure the workshop was secure and then settled in for a long night.

_Well here is chapter 12 it didn't end where I expected but I couldn't leave out Ma Beagle and her kinfolk, also I know the last bits are not really all that… but I needed to get everyone set up for the big fight at the money bin so the next chapter should be awesome and full of action. Also Mintaka and Scrooge will be there along with the return of Lafayette. Please forgive any glaring errors I will gladly attempt improvements so please read and review. Your friend Irual_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Everyone who has been on television belongs to Disney and is used for fun only not for money. Mintaka, Anna Tidae and Lucidia Macabre belong to me. Lafayette belongs to Nightw2 and is used with permission. (Thank You BTW). _

_Lafayette's original story is called 'a bite for old time's sake' and is on this site if you would like to read it. I adore responses and LIVE for reviews so please feel free to tell me what you think. I apologize in advance if I confuse my tenses. I am working on that and thank you to Darkwing Psycho for your helpful review. Also the reference to the Cable News Network is used without permission and no disrespect is intended in any way._

Fenton Crackshell replaced his new cell phone in his pocket and tried to get his mind back on business. He was very careful not to mention anything to any of his colleagues other than a quick word to Gyro and informing Mr. McDuck since they both knew about his Gizmoduck side, but it was a lot harder than he wanted to admit to ignore the reports about Darkwing and Morgana he was getting from Launchpad. He had spoken briefly to Steggmutt and Neptunia and they had made several daily and nightly patrols around Duckburg for him while he had been occupied being Fenton the accountant.

All week Fenton and the rest of Scrooge's financial team had been working to safeguard Mr. McDuck's interests, including taking care of the citizens of Duckburg. Fenton's beloved Gandra had been busy taking damage reports and trying to take care of various local complaints while he had been calculating how many outstanding shares from each of McDuck Enterprises' different businesses needed to be bought to ensure no one could take over any of Mr. McDuck's companies.

Fenton was especially glad of his savant-like counting ability in regards to the foreign exchanges. He had calculated the needed amounts in real time and prevented three different miscues between Mr. McDuck's factors so far over the course of the last two days.

Even though he was proud to be Mr. McDuck's loyal accountant, Fenton found it hard to take any real interest in his successful calculations. His Gizmoduck side was too upset.

From the little he had understood from Gizmobuddy Quiverwing's phone call Wednesday night and Launchpad's hurried and anxious explanation yesterday Wingy was in real trouble. Some sort of arcane villain had been crippling Darkwing for nearly a week with some particularly cruel and vicious magical attacks.

According to Launchpad, only the fact that Morgana was a particularly strong mage and that she had taken Darkwing directly into her personal protections had saved him from the first attacks attempt at killing him directly. This second undertaking though was much more insidious.

The four of them had remained at Gyro's house for the past two days attempting to shield Darkwing and minimize the effects of the spell, with admittedly limited success. This last call from Launchpad had told him a few of the details and it wasn't pretty. Darkwing was being bombarded with fears and phobias in addition to being ill and disoriented.

At first Darkwing had been able to recognize these episodes because he had seen that they were his fears and faced them down, but in the past twelve hours the spell was throwing fears at Wingy that weren't even his under ordinary circumstances.

Of particular concern were the times he became afraid of his protectors. Wednesday had been bad, Poor Archie had nearly been squashed when Darkwing had awakened and an irrational fear of spiders had combined with his nightmares, fortunately Archie was fleet of foot and had dodged avoiding any injury.

Eek and Squeek had immobilized Darkwing by holding him in mid air until Morgana could calm everyone, but then he had been hit all at once with fear of heights, flying and bats and had injured himself.

Fortunately Launchpad had brought medical supplies from St. Canard and DW had agreed to their ideas for minimizing his ability to harm anyone, including himself. Launchpad, Eek, Squeek, Archie, Gosalyn and Morgana had all remained unharmed, at least from Darkwing's reactions to the attacks. Fenton knew that his friends were upset at the measures they had taken as of yesterday to protect Darkwing from himself though.

Gosalyn and Morgana had spent most of yesterday keeping Darkwing calm while Launchpad initiated damage control. Tonight Wingy was getting a visit from his friend and teammate Gizmoduck. As of five P.M. Eastern Standard Time Mr. McDuck's holdings should be secure and Fenton was going to personally check on the situation.

As soon as he got some more information he was going to update Neptunia and Steggmutt. They had agreed that with all the reporters around it was better if someone as conspicuous as a HUGE green Dinosaur and a walking, talking air breathing fish stayed away until they found out exactly what was going on.

Feeling worried and unsettled, Fenton went to Scrooge McDuck's office to make his final report of the day. Scrooge looked up as Fenton entered the office. "Fenton lad, it's been a long haul but I want to say I'm proud of you and the rest of the team."

All his employees looked up in surprise and several grinned as Fenton stopped in his tracks. He continued into the inner office and spoke quietly. "Thank you Mr. McDuck, I'll be sure everyone knows you have noticed their hard work."

He made certain to shut the door behind him as he approached the desk and continued. "Since tomorrow is Saturday, I'll be in Duckburg but not at the bin unless you call. Neptunia has seen some suspicious activity just north of town and Gizmoduck will be ready in case of any trouble."

Scrooge looked knowingly at the younger duck and said quietly. "I know he will."

Straightening at his desk Scrooge asked very quietly, "How bad is it Laddie? "

Fenton's eyes betrayed his concern, he flinched as he heard the understanding in his boss' tone. Unconsciously his body language conveyed his distress as he told Scrooge. "I'm going to see him personally this evening."

Fenton straightened almost to attention and added, "Launchpad has kept reporters away from Gyro's workshop but some of them are getting aggressive and I think a visit from Gizmoduck will calm things down. It will give me a chance to offer some relief to Morgana and his daughter as well."

Scrooge shook his head in sympathy and shook Fenton's hand as he said. "It seems a bad business all around Fenton me boy. I've never trusted any of that psychic or mystical hooey myself, it's always a chancy thing; especially on the off chance that real power is involved and not just some con artist trying to separate me from me money. I'm going home to rest. I'm not as young as I once was after all."

Listen Lad, if there's anything you need or…. Something I can do for them just ask. I know you trust Morgana, so I'll say no more, even though that Magica DeSpell had always been a bad'un. Have Gizmoduck alert the police to Neptunia's return though. I don't want to have to bail her out of jail if reporters are rude. I'd rather have the reporters jailed. Unfortunately there's noe enough room ye keen? Heh"

Scrooge sighed and arched his back trying to work the kinks out before picking up his cane and adding, "As of now Lad you can stand down the team. I have made arrangements with Mrs. Featherstone for bonus packets that I'll need you to hand out. Here's your's Fenton."

Handing his employee a small white envelope Scrooge went out the door and home to a well earned rest. Fenton tried not to get too excited, he had worked for Mr. McDuck too long to expect a cash bonus or anything, but he was pleasantly surprised at getting any bonus. He tucked his envelope into his pocket and went to hand out the packets to the rest of the team. After taking care of that he went to find Gandra.

He smiled at her and gave Mrs. Featherstone a bashful smile when Gandra squealed with happiness and kissed his beak waving her envelope at him excitedly.

Surprised at her enthusiasm Fenton asked cautiously, "I'm glad to see you so happy Gandra sweet. What did Mr. McDuck give you if you don't mind my asking?"

Gandra blushed prettily and admitted, "Mrs. Featherstone had me make up the packets this morning for the families to have discount ticket packages to McDuck's Amusement park and for different restaurant packages and makeover discounts at some of Mr. McDuck's other businesses, for the single employees; but I didn't think I'd be getting one Fenton. I've only just started."

Fenton laughed kindly looking uncomfortable at the mention of makeovers and restaurant packages. He was smart enough to guess that Gandra expected him to take her on a nice date with his bonus.

What was making him sweat though was M'ma would expect to be taken out if it WAS a restaurant package. Gandra was a generous and kindhearted woman, but Fenton was nobodies fool and he knew she would be upset at having to share him on a romantic date with his mother.

Fenton swallowed hard and giving Gandra a kiss he offered, "You may have only just started Gandra, but you are doing a great job. I have to go, I promised to go see a sick friend this evening but I'll call you tomorrow, I Promise."

Gandra gasped in surprise, "But Fenton… I wanted to ask you…. "

Mrs. Featherstone patted her hand encouragingly as Fenton dashed away. "Don't worry my dear. I've seen many a love-struck fellow in my day. Fenton's as twitterpated as you could ever hope, never you doubt it."

Smiling mysteriously she added, "After he gets a chance to open his bonus I'm sure he'll call you."

Straightening her desk and turning off the little lamp she offered. "I'm going home now, be a dear and set the office security for me and I'll meet you by the elevator."

Stunned by this trust, Gandra made sure to set the electronic code and pulled down on the toggle lever that activated the physical traps in the inner office before locking the door and running to catch up to Mrs. Featherstone who was just getting on the lift. Mrs. Featherstone was holding the elevator door for her and she didn't want to inconvenience anyone.

Liquidator tried unsuccessfully to suppress a fit of giggles as he watched the local police try and make sense of the mess he and Quackerjack had just made of the statue of Cornelius Coot.

Quackerjack had used some of his Destruct-o toys to saw off the head of the statue and Liquidator had been unable to resist making a strategic hole in the front of the statue. He then used his control over water to force the plumbing under the park to move a pipe into the hollow duck body and Quackerjack's Nutty Putty had fixed it behind the hole. Liquidator and Quackerjack were laughing because the venerable founder's likeness was now peeing on passers by while holding his head in his hand.

Bankjob sighed and shook his head at their antics. He hoisted his loot sack and the boxes of small airplane engine parts and the power tools inside rattled slightly as he adjusted his stance.

He spoke quietly to Bushroot who appeared to share the Beagles dislike of the spotlight. "If they were smart they'd stick to the plan and stay low profile. It might be different in the big city, but here we like to keep thing's low key while we set up a caper."

Bushroot shuddered as he moved into the comforting shadow of a large friendly oak tree. "I'll see what I can do, Negaduck won't be happy if we don't get his plane fixed on time."

He looked discouraged as he added "Once they get distracted they don't really listen to me."

Moving forward and whispering loudly he hissed, "Liquidator, Quackerjack, we need to keep looking for plane parts and the supplies Negaduck wants remember?"

Sneering at the mutant plant duck Quackerjack said, "You are such a SPOILSPORT. It's always playtime Bushroot, why don't you ever lighten up? Megsy is a lot more fun!"

Bushroot flinched at the contemptuous tone in Quackerjack's voice but stubbornly he pressed on saying, "I know you don't think ahead a lot Quackerjack, But Liquidator and I know how bad it will be if we don't have the parts and supplies ready on time. Negaduck is running out of patience as it is."

Fearfully Bushroot backed up into the shadows to avoid a passel of reporters who were setting up to record footage of the vandalism. Liquidator promptly fell into his puddle disguise and flowed into the grass popping back up beside Bushroot.

"Feeling stressed? Need to organize your life? Call on Liquidator to arrange your every objective. Results not 100% Guaranteed when combined with any other villain group."

Grinning at Bankjob and Bushroot he swooshed and surged dramatically sweeping Quackerjack off his feet and out of the line of sight of the reporters.

Then he added laughingly in his most bubbly tones. "Don't delay, act now for best results."

Quackerjack was NOT amused at being soaked but the other three dragged him bodily along and disappeared down a nearby alley headed for some freight and cargo storage warehouses across from the airport.

Megavolt was fascinated by the hydro electric plant. He had been mesmerized by the turbines for almost ten minutes when he was jolted out of his trance by the harsh voice of his boss Negaduck.

Negaduck snarled angrily, "Megavolt! What are you doing you knob!" Roughly kicking Megavolt in the leg he demanded, "You DO know how to divert the power from the transformers and shut down the security even though this is a different system than the one in St. Canard RIGHT?"

Startled Megavolt replied absently, "Oh sure Boss, Thomas and I have already analyzed the hardware and Alva and I copied the schematics…. The software is actually pretty standard. …I'm not sure how long we'll remember though."

Ma Beagle looked at the villains from St. Canard in surprise as she heard the extra references. Negaduck sighed with frustration and clenching his fists he threatened, "You had better not be depending on any of your light bulbs to remember Sparky."

Abruptly Megavolt snapped out of his perpetual daze and looked affronted as he replied, "Thomas and Alva aren't my light bulbs Boss. They are right upstairs. They live here."

Megavolt's blue rubber gloved hand waved upwards and automatically Negaduck followed the gesture to see that he was pointing towards the control room for the turbines.

As Negaduck moved toward the stairwell Megavolt muttered very quietly, "I hate being called Sparky."

Suspiciously both Negaduck and Ma Beagle drew weapons and went up the metal stairs towards the control room. Ignoring Megavolt's protests and his awkward struggles as he tried to remain beside the row of turbines that lined the floor of the Duckburg Hydro Electric Plant, Negaduck dragged his hapless minion with him to make sure the area was secure.

Negaduck looked inside the room and demanded furiously, "Megavolt you crazed KNOB! Who are you babbling about if it's not light bulbs then? There isn't anyone in here."

Megavolt sighed and sent a small surge of power through the mainframe computer that ran the power plant and another through the one that ran the security systems. Both machines had banks of lights and switches as well as monitors. When Megavolt's energy went through them they both responded by lighting up various bulbs on their consoles in the shape of smiley faces and on every monitor were the words 'Greeting's Megavolt'. Thomas (to everyone else the mainframe computer), immediately began printing out hard copy of every system and security code.

Alva (otherwise known as the security grid promptly began cycling through all of its cameras and gates; on one screen six security guards: thoroughly beaten, tied up and gagged sat roped into a circle while all the gate scanners turned green and every door and gate in the energy complex opened.

Scowling Ma Beagle demanded, "Why did you do that boy? We are sure to attract notice this way."

Negaduck almost snapped at Ma Beagle, but since he planned to use the Beagles to take the fall for his crimes here; while he took the glory and the majority of the loot, he got a tight hold on his temper and ego and gritting his teeth replied charmingly. "Not to worry, my gang has a lot more flexibility in our methods than you are used to; but Megavolt needed to access the power systems here to make sure we can get rid of all the electronic security systems at the bin."

He turned on his heel and grabbed Megavolt roughly, "You don't want to mess this up SPARKY. I don't want to hear a single peep out of you about your 'friends' the machines or lights or whatever until AFTER we finish this caper." Glaring into the slightly crazed rodent's eyes from about an inch away and choking him severely he finished, "GOT IT?"

Gulping Megavolt managed to nod as he struggled to breathe through Negaduck's choke hold. Megavolt saw Negaduck's frustration and fury and desperately tried to ward off his boss' temper by making strangled protesting sounds.

Dropping Megavolt like a piece of leftover food wrapper Negaduck said firmly, "Good,"

Turning back to face Ma Beagle he made sure none of his frustration and contempt showed in his face or voice as spoke politely to her. "Between your gang and Quackerjack the physical traps will be taken care of and Bushroot and Liquidator should be able to handle the keystone coppers that pass for police in this burg as well."

Ma wasn't fooled by his polite tone. She knew Negaduck had his own agenda at the bin and was experienced enough to understand that he was planning a lot more than just stealing McDuck's local working capital, but that kind of boodle would support her whole family for six months at least; and then of course there was the prestige of finally pulling a big heist here in Duckburg right under Scrooge's nose.

She figured once the 'super villains' revealed themselves, her gang would be small potatoes and they could cut deals with the judge if they were caught. All in all it was worth the risk to work with them for a few more days, but if that boy didn't watch his attitude she was going to lose her temper and send him back to school by way of the woodshed and her blackjack….

Ma Beagle growled at Negaduck calmly, "I know our cops aren't used to your kind of mayhem youngster," She tried again to advise him to caution as she added. "I wouldn't try too much of the rough stuff with the cops, you should save your thinking for the inner security, and Gizmoduck."

Ma watched Negaduck closely and just as she had suspected Negaduck's ego flared at the mention of Duckburg's hometown hero Gizmoduck.

Negaduck let all his frustration and contempt show as he replied, "That tin suited clown can't stand up to all of us at once. I have encountered him before when he's butted in over in St. Canard. I always watch for him because he gives Darkwing Dork ulcers and I LOVE watching my dim witted do-gooder of a double make an idiot out of himself whenever your security guard makes his appearances."

Negaduck's face took on a cold calculating look as he added, "That suit is loaded with weaknesses we can exploit. It just so happens I have come up with an idea or two to keep him occupied and out of the way. With any luck old Mr. McDuck will shut down that charity minded fool permanently once we've cleaned out the bin."

With a bloodthirsty smirk he offered, "Taking down a do-gooder like Gizmoduck will be an added treat don't you agree?"

Ma had to admit that this city slicker thought big…and the idea of permanently getting rid of Gizmoduck WAS tempting. Ma wasn't sure that old Scrooge was going to go that far though, even if their plans succeeded. He'd most likely just upgrade the suit and his security. Still having Negaduck occupied with taking care of Gizmoduck meant that her gang could concentrate on cleaning out the bin so she smiled chillingly at the short mallard and agreed. "Anytime we can throw a monkey wrench in the works for any of those interfering do-gooders is a good time in my book, and I like how you think big."

Negaduck's ego puffed at the praise and he smiled more naturally at Ma and offered, "Now that Megavolt is through here," Negaduck glared at the rodent warningly as Megavolt started to say something and his henchman shut up. "I think we'd better see how the rest of our preparations are coming along. Mr. McDuck will have extra cash coming in this week since it's the first week of the month and the rents are due. If we are going to go in we might as well maximize the payoff which means we need to hit the bin on Monday."

Ma Beagle's grin matched Negaduck's at that and the three criminals quickly made their way out of the plant and into the night to oversee their various gangs and make sure they finished their preparations on schedule.

Launchpad moved tiredly toward the workshop attached to Gyro's modest house, ignoring another group of nosey news hounds; he repeated the same thing he'd been saying since Wednesday. "This is private property please remain on the public right of way. I am taking care of the property for the owner and have no comment at this time."

Ignoring his statement, a group with a camera surged forward and surrounded him. Putting a microphone in his face a short, pretty, blonde, lady reporter with dog-like features began firing questions at him; hoping to shake his composure and get answers as he checked the locks and alarm system on the workshops windows and external doors.

She began, "Mr. McQuack I am Donna Huggins from the Cable News Network, Can we have a moment of your time please? My editor would love to have an interview with one of Scrooge McDuck's personal employee's about this situation."

Launchpad tried to ignore her but she stubbornly moved with him still asking what was obviously a prearranged set of questions. "Why did you return to Duckburg? Are you still in Mr. McDuck's employ? Is it true that Scrooge McDuck is going to be targeted by the same terrorist threats that have caused the unprecedented military securing of a major port city like St. Canard? Gyro Gearloose is known to be subcontracted to the military and government through McDuck Enterprises, is he missing? Why would he need you to property sit?"

Summoning all his self restraint and focusing only on checking the workshop, Launchpad ignored her and her camera crew until the one working the sound and recording audio for her accidentally stepped on the garden hose and tripped into him. This caused the camera man to set his equipment down and start to help them both up. The reporter meanwhile had stepped back to avoid her crew and was facing the house.

She saw the curtain on the kitchen window move and her large brown eyes lit up with excitement. Her face took on a predatory cast and her eyes turned hard as she sensed the chance for a break in Launchpad's armor of silence so she asked quickly, "Is there someone else here with you Mr. McQuack?"

Startled by her question Launchpad tried to ignore it and get back into the house but Donna sensed that she had hit a nerve and tried to press him for answers.

Fortunately for Launchpad Fenton Crackshell, dressed as Gizmoduck; showed up just then and stated in his most heroic tones. "Greetings citizens, it is I Gizmoduck; I am afraid I'll have to ask you to please back away from Mr. McQuack. He's here as a private citizen house sitting. Unlike you he has legal permission to be here and you are all trespassing."

Smiling kindly Gizmoduck continued, "However I'm sure there is no reason to involve the police. They are very busy and you are all just doing your duty I'm sure, keeping the public reliably informed is of utmost importance during this sort of situation."

All the reporters backed onto the right of way next to the road and the camera crewman and sound man grabbed Donna and backed hurriedly away from the front step as Launchpad smiled gratefully at the Hero.

Gizmoduck continued. "Mr. McQuack, I'd like a word with you if you don't mind."

Turning back to face the reporters he added, " I will be giving interviews to the press tomorrow morning starting at 10 am next to the statue of our town founder Cornelius Coot. At that time I will also read a statement from Mr. McDuck, so until then I ask you to please respect the rights of our private citizens and stay on public property; Thank you."

He continued in a no nonsense tone as several reporters surged forward. "The town council has asked me to inform you all that members of the press are requested to go to city hall and acquire city permits as well as press badges since the local authorities are being overwhelmed by local complaints of people abusing their press credentials with the local businesses and citizenry."

He turned and rolled calmly to the side door of Gyro's house and entered as Launchpad went in the front and locked the door behind him.

Launchpad started to speak but Gizmoduck held up a cautionary hand as he pushed a button on the panel of his right glove and several small devices fell out. He caught these and activated them setting one in the living room and one in the kitchen as Gosalyn turned from the sink to offer him a watery smile. She was not at all her usual spirited self. Fenton could see that she had been crying but before he could say anything to her Launchpad came into the kitchen.

He gave several of the devices to Launchpad and offered, "These are white noise generators. They should make it difficult, if not impossible; for the reporters to snoop on us inside with their civilian grade equipment."

He then took one of the noise generators with him and disappeared into the bathroom and reemerged as Fenton Crackshell carrying his briefcase.

Hugging Gosalyn, Fenton asked Launchpad anxiously, "How are things really Launchpad? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Launchpad sighed and offered, "Come on into the spare room and talk to Morgana Fenton. She and DW are in there." Gosalyn promptly ran ahead and disappeared into the guestroom without a word.

Fenton managed to contain his shock as he saw his friend Darkwing. He was lying on the bed in his teal turtleneck and mask and he looked as though he had fallen into a plate of spaghetti. White strands of some kind of filament wound around his friend and the mattress like bandages confining him to the bed. His legs and hands were loosely bound together and Fenton could see where real bandages supported his ribcage under his shirt.

The normally calm and serene Morgana saw him enter and nodded to him in greeting as she lay curled up around Drake's unconscious form. She was trembling slightly and was clearly very upset, Gosalyn had just gotten carefully onto the bed on her father's other side and snuggled next to him when Fenton and Launchpad entered.

Launchpad promptly showed one of the noise generators to Morgana and explained what they did. She nodded and then sighed speaking very softly. "I don't know if my magic will interfere with that little thing Launchpad, but it's a good idea."

Morgana said very quietly glancing towards Fenton then turning her attention back to Drake, "Hello Fenton, please speak quietly but don't whisper. I've just gotten Dark asleep again and I'd like him to stay that way for a little bit."

She offered Launchpad what looked like an untouched sandwich without looking up and said sadly, "He hasn't eaten anything except for a little of the endurance elixir since Wednesday Launchpad, I'm afraid he's getting dehydrated too; he didn't even try to drink any water the last time he woke up."

Fenton's sharp eyesight saw the worry lines and fatigue on her face and he could tell that Morgana needed rest as much as Drake evidently did.

Clearing his throat Fenton asked cautiously, "Morgana, Launchpad said that Wingy was being attacked by some kind of magical curse. Isn't there anyone you could contact to help you trace the fiend responsible? Or even just give you a chance to rest and recover? You look like you need sleep as badly as he does." Shrewdly he added, "I'll bet you and Gosalyn need food too."

Launchpad finished the sandwich and offered, "I'll sit with him for a few minutes Morgana, if you want to use the bathroom mirror I rubbed it with clean water and no chemicals just like you asked. Maybe your Aunt will answer you if you try now. You said the time difference would be equalized if you waited until after six, and most of your family is nocturnal almost all the time anyway."

Reluctantly Morgana nodded and allowed Launchpad to take her place on the mattress. She spoke quietly, "My family may be stubborn but my pride isn't worth risking Dark, or Gosalyn."

Gosalyn looked up for a second and smiled a little at Morgana then buried her head carefully into the pillow next to Drake who stirred a little as she took his hand. Morgana spoke from the doorway, "Fenton, please help Launchpad and Gosalyn if Dark wakes up."

Her bats fluttered nervously from the overhead light fixture as she moved to the bathroom. To Fenton's shock though they didn't follow her, instead they both landed on the bed. One of the bats landed on Gosalyn and the other on Darkwing who was already shifting uneasily under the tangles of string.

Concerned Fenton moved to Gosalyn's side of the bed as Launchpad and Gosalyn both murmured gently to the now semiconscious masked mallard. Muttering unhappily, Archie Morgana's spider calmly began to crawl on Drake. Staying on the collar of his shirt and rubbing his thorax carefully under Drake's bill Archie began to hum very quietly.

Fenton realized with something akin to amazement that the string was actually Archie's webbing and that the spider was crooning to the duck as he shifted. Fine tremors started all over his body but DW remained relatively still as the spider's vocal efforts continued.

Very carefully Fenton leaned over Gosalyn and asked, "What can I do to help?"

Gosalyn never looked up from her father but Launchpad answered him quietly. "Archie's webbing is very strong especially for its diameter. It should keep DW on the bed, and his cracked ribs and separated cartilage should make it harder for him to move, but just in case, if he starts to flail around watch out for his feet. Just immobilize him but try not to pin him down completely. He'll really panic then. Without Morgana to shield him it could get dicey."

Lucidia Macabre smiled at her visitor and straightened her floor length, dark green overdress. Her dark blue under-dress matched the tiny crystal sphere in the mouth of the snake head on the top of her cane. She relaxed against the back of her chair and took a sip of tea while listening to Mintaka's account of the birthday celebration that he'd become the host of; entirely by accident, or so it seemed.

Lucidia was a very strong Seer and most Mage born and even quite a few Normals believed in Destiny and Fate as opposed to blind chance or coincidence. She was no stranger to this kind of thing but she WAS a little surprised that Monoculo still refused to see or acknowledge the providence inherent his daughter's choice of boyfriend even after all that had happened.

Lucidia's next term of service on the Council would start officially after the winter solstice this year so she was very glad she had been keeping up with events. It wasn't often that Mintaka came to call without a business agenda, and for once it was for a reason Lucidia was glad to talk about, but this it seemed; was an entirely personal call.

It appeared that Mossie, her fifty pound, three eyed, toad familiar had been correct as usual. The Spell Chain and ring that Morgana had been wearing was Mintaka's work. Mossie preened at that thought and hopped calmly onto her Lichen covered ottoman to roll luxuriously. Subtly demanding and getting her sensitive belly skin rubbed by Mintaka, who was leaning forward in his seat; as he spoke to Lucidia.

Kaa and Raa were her other familiars and they were occupied entertaining Grimm. Being in the shape of a two headed python meant that their twenty five foot length was curled discretely over several of the large bramble rose vines that grew into the window of her tower sitting room from the garden outside.

Their massive thorns were a relaxing addition to the room and in spite of their disturbing habit of being a day blooming flower and their being distressingly brightly colored, roses were very useful magically as well as having the delightfully thorny vines.

Kaa's pale off white rosette pattern shown in the moonlight while Raa's off black pattern blended beautifully with the shadows. Both of them were watching Grim intently as they conversed. Clearly Grimm was being a very informative guest, at least to the other familiars.

Before they could get much past the preliminaries though, Lucidia was surprised to receive a call on her bedroom mirror. She was sorely tempted to ignore the bell tone and continue her conversation but Mossie rolled over and spoke to her saying. _'I wouldn't wait if I were you Lucidia. It's Morgana, and for some reason she isn't connecting clearly at all. I'm not picking up on Archie or Eek or Squeek at all and her energy is severely compromised.'_

Concerned Lucidia spoke out loud. "Well Mintaka, it seems we have conjured up at least half of your equation with our little chat. Morgana is trying to contact me directly for the second time in less than two weeks. She is usually much more stubborn than this. If it is as you suspect and this fellow Darkwing or Drake; whatever he calls himself, really is healing Morgana I can only say again that my darling Brother is even more of a stubborn fool than I already knew."

Mintaka sighed and nodded, "Just because the boy is a Normal doesn't mean he's a magical null after all. Mage born and Monster kind were all Normals millennia ago. Our ancestors just had an affinity for magical energy and isolated ourselves to breed more and more sensitivity to it. Unfortunately we are dealing with the downside of that policy now."

Lucidia started to get up to answer her mirror but Mintaka offered, "Please Lucidia, unless you want this to be a private call; I'd consider it a personal favor if you'd let me get that for you."

Smiling a little at his gallantry and his undisguised curiosity Lucidia nodded and relaxed in her chair. All four familiars promptly focused on the large glass topped table between Mintaka and Lucidia and the whole thing shimmered momentarily as Mintaka sprinkled silver dust over its surface and Morgana's tired and worried face came into view.

Both Lucidia and Mintaka bit back exclamations of surprise and schooled their expressions into something like calm as they saw that her Spell Chain and the ring on it were shining brighter than a fireworks display, at least to Mage sight; and her Aura was a darkened muddy mess with tears and abrasions all over it.

Tiredly she spoke with an uncharacteristic note of entreaty, "Aunt,"

Morgana came back into the room and smiled at Launchpad and Fenton, She looked as though the heavy burden she had been carrying was all of a sudden a little lighter. She spoke quietly as she slid back onto the mattress replacing Launchpad on Darkwing's left side.

As she touched Dark, Fenton saw that Wingy quieted and his breathing steadied; but it was her words that made both Launchpad and Fenton look up from the gravely ill Duck on the bed, feeling at least a little relieved. "My Aunt Lucidia and Elder Mintaka want to portal here tonight Launchpad; can you ask Gyro to give his permission please? With them here I'm sure we can protect Dark and find out who's doing this."

Launchpad nodded and said. "Sure thing Morgana, I'll call him right away. Fenton would you come with me to the kitchen, I'll be back right after I talk to Fenton and call Gyro Morgana."

Fenton saw Launchpad's worried look as Morgana didn't answer him. Instead she sagged tiredly against Darkwing who was now sweating and muttering again in his uneasy slumber.

Launchpad offered, "Umm Gos, why don't you come to the kitchen with me and I'll make you a milk shake. It won't take long to drink and you can come right back okay?"

A familiar stubborn light came into her eyes as she replied, speaking with an uncharacteristic softness "I'm not leaving them Launchpad. Dad and Morgana need me."

Fenton grabbed Launchpad's arm and ushered him out the door. "We'll bring it to her Launchpad, that way at least she'll drink it. I need to update you on the local situation after you talk to Gyro anyway."

Gyro Gearloose was happy with how the walls were bonding at last. He'd finally found the right combination of bonding polymers and it was adhering well to the original surface of the small office that he was modifying into a safe room for Mr. McDuck.

He'd chosen this space with care not only for it's square footage, but also because it was easily modified to have three different ways to escape if needed. The first was by the service conduits, then by the roof and finally by a small concealed passage that had been built into the bin's original design. That one was also the main way in since it connected to Mr. McDuck's inner office.

As he contentedly surveyed the final piece of carbon fiber cloth he had hung into place, he felt a strange buzzing sensation coming from his overalls pocket. Surprised he reached in and realized that it was his private cell phone. He'd put it on vibrate so as not to be disturbed by an unexpected noises while he did the tricky work of hanging the cloth.

He answered it saying, "Hello, Gyro Gearloose here. Launchpad, I'm glad to hear from you. How is your friend? OH… That's too bad, you found help though? That's wonderful, well of course they can come to the house. He's too sick to move. You don't even have to ask…You DID have to ask? Why is that exactly…Oh…? Well I'm about done here for the time being; the walls need time to cure so I am coming home now. They have my permission though don't wait for me if you don't have to."

When Gyro got home about an hour later he was more than a bit surprised in spite of Launchpad's attempts to explain earlier. After fighting his way past the stubbornly loitering Donna Huggins and her ilk, all of whom were now sporting city hall issued badges; he found his house full of the oddest assortment of 'people' he'd seen outside of the inventors convention in San Diego last September.

A huge toad and Fenton Crackshell were in his kitchen, Fenton was working the stove and carefully stirring several copper pots, a cast iron skillet and two very large stainless steel canning vessels and for some reason Fenton looked like he was wearing one of Gyro's old welding aprons and a pair of safety goggles.

A strident and distinctly female voice was fussily instructing Fenton's every move as bits of plants, various powders, liquids and what looked like the entire contents of his refrigerator all moved around the room without any visible support; along with what looked like an entire mad scientist's lab of glassware and utensils.

Gyro stood in the doorway watching for a moment until he heard Launchpad's familiar voice. "I know it's a magical attack and all…but DW is a DUCK, how can he be afraid of water, even if he's being influenced by a curse?"

Glancing into the living room Gyro saw a soaking wet Launchpad trying to dry his aviator's scarf over the radiator and stripping off his leather jacket.

Going into the living room he took the jacket from his friend and asked concerned, "Here Launchpad, let me hang that up for you. I have some leather conditioner in the spare bedroom closet that will make this dry as good as new. What happened to you anyway…and why is there a huge TALKING toad telling Fenton what to do in the kitchen… for that matter, why is there stuff flying around in my kitchen?"

Sighing and actually looking a bit happier Launchpad began to explain "Morgana's Aunt and another Gentleman have come to help Gyro; they are both Mages like Morgana. The toad, the BIG cat and the two headed snake belong to them. They are trying to pull the curse off Darkwing and heal Morgana. Then they plan on tracing the person who sent the curse and stopping whoever it is. According to the fellow Mintaka, this kind of thing is definitely quasi-legal at best even in the monster realm."

Launchpad began removing his soaked boots and wrapped a large fluffy towel around his waist as he removed his pants and draped them over the radiator.

Then he continued his narrative, "That's what they call the area where they are all from. They talk like it's only partially on the same planet as we are and from the little I have picked up these two actually approve of DW and Morgana."

He lowered his voice some as he added conspiratorially, "Not like most mages. Even Mages and Monster-kind that don't like the rest of the world don't want stuff like this happening though. It's bad for everyone. That's why that fellow Mintaka is here. He's some kind of representative for their current law enforcement. He's even agreed to talk to Director Hooter and according to him, by their law, Darkwing is owed compensation for this attack. But I doubt DW will see it that way."

Toweling off his feathers he finished with a small and rueful smile, "I got all wet trying to help DW in the shower, He has a broken wrist and probably a mild concussion on top of everything else now. Lucidia and Mintaka were up in arms over 'the mess we have been living in'. They said the same thing Morgana did about negative emotions and dark magic being more comfortable and working better in dirty areas, I took a shower after Morgana did, and then when DW was taking one; he was hit with what we think was fear of water and he freaked out. They are in the spare bedroom with DW and Morgana now."

Just then several rather large flasks one full of a clear sparkling liquid and the other full of what looked like bubbling tar and four empty coffee mugs floated by on their way to the spare bedroom.

Gyro heard the shower in the guest bath turn on and then Gosalyn's voice came loud and clear. "I don't need help to take a shower; I promise I'll use soap and everything okay?"

The strong and no nonsense female that spoke next was clearly a woman who was used to being obeyed, and in spite of a note of compassion in it; her tone promised direct and severe punishment for disobedience. "I'm sure you will Gosalyn, especially since I'll be right here to hand it to you."

There were some muffled sounds then she continued. "NO backtalk young lady, No great niece of mine is going to go around all dirty and unkempt. I am all for your being yourself mind, if you really prefer sports uniforms to regular clothes that's fine as long as your father agrees, but you can't go back in there without cleaning up first and there is no negotiating that point. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Gosalyn's voice came much quieter now as she agreed meekly, "Yes Mam, but after that I can be with them right?"

She demanded showing some of her old spunk. Lucidia sighed and there were sounds of Gosalyn being bodily deposited into the shower. Then Lucidia's voice came again sounding very calm and steadying, "Yes Gosalyn, once Mintaka finishes mending your father's injuries and healing his strains and bruises and he and Morgana drink the nauseant/purgative and the restorative then you can be with them, IF you get finished in here and changed into some clean clothes."

Gyro felt his mouth drop open as a grey cat the size of a small tiger with large ears, a stubby tail, a long furred black mane and eyes as blue as Darkwing's stuck his head into the living room.

Dangling from his mouth was what looked like one of Gosalyn's baseball jerseys and her sneakers. Suddenly his head shot upwards and he made a bee-line for the guest bathroom. Lucidia's voice came faintly from the hallway as the door to the bathroom shut behind the cat. "Ah…Thank you Grim, I see Mintaka's little hobbies DO come in handy; your outfit is all ready for you Gosalyn."

Gyro managed to shut his beak, then he and Launchpad both smiled as they heard vigorous splashing sounds. Just then Fenton called from in the kitchen. "Gyro is that you? Do you know if Launchpad is dry yet? I could use a break."

Another very crotchety voice interjected, "So could I boy, but I need to conserve power to go into the potions and I am just not tall enough or the right shape to use that new fangled contraption. Lucidia needs at least seven more potions tonight so we'd best get cracking."

Launchpad paled visibly under his feathers and said, "I'm not changed yet, my spare clothes are in the bedroom and I…"

The sound of a very, very large creature thumping along rhythmically interrupted him as Mossie hopped majestically into the room from the kitchen trailing a frazzled looking Fenton behind her.

Mossie surveyed the two ducks and nodded decisively. "Good with you two to help, I'll be able to concentrate on the potions and we should have them ready as they are needed."

She snorted as Launchpad started to twitch, "Don't do yourself a mischief duck. I finally got the mess cleaned up from earlier and I don't expect you to try again. Instead I need you to keep that mischievous little duckling OUT of the kitchen. Keep her occupied in here until she can go into the bedroom alright?"

Staring at Gyro she nodded and said very solemnly, "You are the master of this house, we regret having disrupted your home. But we had little choice, all things have a cost and I fear we will need all the energy we can muster to heal the harm done to those youngsters. Everything I could use that is already here saves energy for other things."

There was an indistinct sound from the bathroom as the shower curtain gave way. Then there were several other muffled thuds and splashes that testified to Gosalyn's enthusiasm for finishing her required bath.

At this Mossie sighed but her irritated croak was muted into something suspiciously like affection as she continued. "Thanks be to creation's mercy that they managed to shield the duckling at least, not that they are much more than hatched themselves of course. Morgana has never been a quiet unobtrusive sort and I'm guessing her fellow is a fairly good match for her all things considered."

She rolled her left most eye at Fenton and added, "Fenton here has agreed to be hands for me, however if you will consent to doing so as well; I can continue to prepare the necessary spelled potions to mend the harm caused by this malicious curse."

Mossie blinked slowly and added, "My Mistress and Elder Mintaka want to make things right, to do this they must have a place to work their tracking spells. They very much wish to heal this breach of trust between our people and yours. Fenton has actually been a very good pair of hands, but he IS tiring and he needs a rest."

Winking with her rightmost eye she added. "I can give you a signed contract to ensure your home is set to rights as well."

Gyro stood next to Launchpad and didn't know what to say. Sighing Mossie opened all three eyes and watched Gyro carefully as she continued, "Morgana's Aunt is most distressed by your having become involved in their troubles. Morgana knows it is dishonorable to have involved defenseless magic-less Normals in this kind of thing, but being young and honestly inexperienced Morgana isn't very good at controlling the energy flows as she and that young fellow connect. Having to defend him has accelerated the process… She doesn't even realize how badly she is injured…."

Surprised first by the fact the toad could talk to him at all, and second by this formal sounding speech, Gyro gathered his wits and started to ask, "Wait, please…first of all Launchpad ASKED me for a safe place to hide them and I was glad to help. Second, How…"

Stung by his daring to interrupt her Mossie said stridently hopping forward just a little, "Oh NO you didn't! You did NOT just interrupt me. Head of the house or not there is No reason to be RUDE. I am a senior familiar to a powerful Mage and I am accustomed to respect."

Launchpad flinched and fell backwards onto the living room couch. Fortunately for his dignity and modesty the towel remained firmly in place and was long enough to conceal everything even during these contortions.

Gyro realized that Launchpad was having difficulties and offered him a hand up and stated firmly. "I'm not trying to be rude Miss Toad; I just want to make a few things clear. Launchpad is a very good friend of mine. He and his family are welcome in my home anytime and given how serious the situation has been I see no dishonor involved. The dishonor would have been to refuse them sanctuary. From what Launchpad has told me, it's little enough help they've had until now. I am just glad SOMEONE is going to help them."

Surprised by Gyro's generosity and kindness, since he had completely ignored her offer of compensation; Mossie stopped herself and started over.

Taking a deep breath and firmly taking hold of her temper she stated calmly, "I am called Mossie. I am Lucidia Macabre's familiar. We are most grateful to you for the use of your home and resources."

Mossie glowed briefly and a small scroll appeared in front of Gyro who reached automatically to catch it as it dropped. "As soon as possible my Mistress and Elder Council member Mintaka will be very glad to formally meet you and thank you in person."

Sounding a little sheepish Mossie added in a much softer tone, "Until then I really DO need hands and Launchpad is just not at ease enough for him to be as helpful as the Fenton Duck."

With a wry grimace she added, "Besides that little Duckling will be more than enough for him to handle until Morgana and her father are well enough to take her in hand."

All three ducks grinned as Gosalyn emerged from the bathroom in a green and red whirl, barefoot, with her hair sticking up all over her head. She was brought up short by Grimm's imposing bulk as she tried to go in the bedroom. "Hey, what's the big idea Grimm? I'm all clean really."

She looked at him in surprise as he purred reassuringly and nudged her backwards down the hall. Her hair was a messy tangle and dripped water down the back of her jersey as she started to protest.

"I…" Just then nasty retching noises came from the bedroom and she winced. Whispering she continued, "Ewwww, that sounds really bad. Are you sure they are alright?"

Grimm's purr became a loud rumble as he crouched down and Gosalyn reluctantly got on his shoulders. Padding out into the living room Grim jumped across the room landing lightly on the couch and curled up on it with Gosalyn. In spite of her worries, Gosalyn couldn't resist a small cry of excitement and delight at this, she hung on tight and as they landed she rolled off onto the cushion. Holding her down with a paw Grimm dragged Launchpad's spare towel onto her and began awkwardly mussing her hair with it. While her eyes were hidden under the towel all three ducks saw him wink at them.

He flicked both of his ears and Gosalyn's sneakers and socks landed in front of the couch as a Happy Hippo Meal box thumped onto the coffee table next to the scientific weekly bulletin, on top of last week's Sunday Duckburg Gazette crossword puzzle completed in ink.

Launchpad self consciously adjusted his towel and started over to help Gosalyn as she struggled under the cat's ministrations. Grimm's rumbling almost drowned out the sounds from the hallway but all the adults winced as a particularly bad series of noises reached them.

Grim glanced up at Launchpad and then to the radiator and flicked his left ear nonchalantly. Steam promptly rose from the clothing there and gratefully Launchpad moved behind the recliner to change back into his clothes.

They saw the tall form that had to be Lucidia Macabre go from the bathroom into the bedroom. Just a few seconds later a plain wooden box fastened with a metal clasp floated from the kitchen and went into the bedroom as the door opened for it and then closed but not before more sounds of physical misery were heard from two distinct sources.

Wincing in sympathy Fenton went to the recliner and said, "If you don't mind Gyro, I'll just nap here for a bit. I will gladly help some more, but I have to be at those interviews at ten in the morning and I'll be in really bad shape to face those reporters without some rest. Gizmoduck had better patrol outside and inspect your security too so those reporters remember their manners."

Mossie snorted in disbelief at this and looked up as Gyro nodded to Fenton, glanced warily at Grim; and asked Mossie cautiously, "Why can't he talk like you do Mossie? If you don't mind my asking of course…"

While he waited for an answer he absently stuck the scroll into the pocket of his coveralls with his cell phone.

Hopping with a ponderous grace back into the kitchen she answered Gyro calmly, "I refuse to pretend I can't talk the way most familiars do. All of us learn to understand intelligent speech after all and I determined early on that I wouldn't waste my power when talking would do. Grimm on the other paw is a traditionalist, He, Kaa, Raa, and Morgana's familiars do not vocalize the way that I do. However, Morgana's familiars are very rare in that they have taken such a proprietary interest in someone besides their mistress."

Closing her middle eye, she continued into the kitchen and the various ingredients and implements began their dance around the room again. "After these other potions get started we can discuss it some more if you'd like. I am sure that Gosalyn will be up and around long before Mintaka and Lucidia are ready to let her in to be with her parents."

Grinning broadly at the thought of learning something new Gyro consented eagerly. While Launchpad and Grimm were keeping Gosalyn occupied it was a good time to get things started.

Launchpad heard Mossie's remark and grinned to himself at the parent's thing but after all that had happened in the last week he figured that including Morgana permanently was pretty likely if Drake could get up the courage to ask her.

His smile faded a little as he recalled the curse. Then, determined to be positive since it was all he could do to help; he moved to the struggling duckling who had managed to wiggle out from under the towel and offered, " Hi Gos, Why don't you eat the Hippo Meal here while I put your shoes on for you."

Lafayette stirred in his large comfy coffin. For a brief moment he was uncertain why he'd awakened. He glanced at his state of the art, glow in the dark; watch and saw from the date that he'd only been in Duckburg and dormant for about four days. It was ten P.M. Friday May second; he had planned on remaining dormant and hidden for at least another three days. As he pondered this, he heard sounds from inside the warehouse where he had arranged for the moving company to store his coffin.

Surprised at this intrusion he listened intently and made out the sounds of several people arguing. Bushroot's voice came faintly through the coffin's side wall. "I'm telling you guys, there's something creepy in here. I think we should look somewhere else."

Quackerjack laughed and he held up his Mr. Banana Brain doll and spoke in a falsetto voice. "Don't be a pain Jane. You are such a party pooper Bushy. There's nothing here except dust and crates."

This observation was punctuated by a loud sneeze that sounded much closer to Lafayette. He tensed as someone bumped up against his coffin. Evidently it was an accident though, because whoever it was; moved past his position. Lafayette could hear the sounds of several people working to open the crates on the pallet to the right of his head.

Stiffening as he heard the sounds of splintering wood and ripping cardboard he decided that whoever it was, was ransacking the warehouse for its contents. Snorting softly he thought, '_They are most likely drug addicts looking to make the money for a fix, useless animals….'_

He heard the sounds of someone moving some of the boxes next to his coffin and realized that his hiding place was being exposed. Bushroot was feeling very uneasy and he backed up against the stack of useful items they had loaded on a pallet mover.

Lafayette heard another voice, this one dramatic and bubbly; Liquidator said, " But that's NOT all, act now and we will include at no extra charge, as an added bonus this very expensive and out of place item."

Lafayette heard a watery slapping sound on the hatch right above his face and his beak parted as he took several deep breaths. Gathering his power and readying his defenses, this time making sure to put a lot of extra energy into his shields and aversions spells, he waited silently for the fools outside to condemn themselves to their fate as his victims.

Bankjob swallowed hard suddenly bothered by the sight of the coffin. Grabbing at Liquidator he objected nervously, "I don't think we ought to mess with that thing. My old Granny always said the best way to get into trouble you can't get out of was to mess with spirits and such."

Liquidator stared as Bankjob's hand went right through him with a splash. Both Liquidator and Quackerjack laughed out loud at the superstitious tone in Bankjob's voice.

Quackerjack whined, "I'm bored, let's trash this place. We don't need anything else from here and it's been days since my teddy has had an outing."

He pulled his flame thrower teddy from his costume and his exploding panda soon joined it on the floor on the warehouse.

Bushroot had moved away from the coffin and was struggling with the pallet loader trying to move several crates with large airplane components inside. He would have asked one of the trees from the park to help him, but with all the reporters around, any of his plant friends would draw too much attention.

Negaduck's temper was always chancy, but since he'd been accommodating the Beagles; his fuse was even shorter than usual. Bushroot did NOT want to be the one who messed up and caused his boss to go homicidal so he ignored his teammate's antics and focused all his energy on making the pallet loader work.

Determinedly Bushroot got the pallets rolling, if he could get them outside and move them close to the edge of the airport runways, he could get the trees surrounding the airport to carry the parts and stuff to the staging area where Bombardier Beagle was putting Negaduck's plane back together.

Hearing the derisive laughter from his teammates Bushroot flinched and thought to himself. 'At least they aren't picking on me, I feel badly for the Beagle though. He can keep his mind on business and he knows the territory, too bad he doesn't know when to let Liquidator and Quackerjack have their fun. If I hurry I can get this stuff delivered and then all we will need is the actual break in tools and the electronics for Megavolt.'

Bankjob was sweating now and reflexes alone kept his bag of tools and small parts in his hand. Quackerjack was giggling non stop as he contemplated his newest prank. Grabbing the belled ends of his jester hat he pulled vigorously and bounced up and down. Abruptly doing a cartwheel he got behind Bankjob who had started to back away toward the exit.

Grinning maniacally he said, "Don't be that way playmate. I'll prove that that toy box is empty. Licky, show our pal I'm right."

Grinning in turn the former bottled water mogul turned watery criminal pulled at the half door on the top of the coffin. As he tugged on it he noticed Bushroot leaving and objected, "You must be present to accept your prize."

Bushroot paused just inside the loading dock doors and said, "You and Quackerjack can have your fun once I get these things to Negaduck."

Since he had stopped he no longer had momentum to move the heavy load so he called, "I need help here you guys. Negaduck and the Beagle's Mother will be really angry…Come on you fellows."

Liquidator grimaced, "Some assembly required batteries NOT included."

Grabbing Bankjob he pushed the Beagle and his loot toward Bushroot. "My Warrantee doesn't cover that, you help him while Quackerjack and I finish up here."

Bankjob didn't need to be told twice, moving frantically toward Bushroot he dragged the plant duck along and helped him pull the pallets onto the loading dock and hurriedly closed the loading dock's metal ramp sealing the exit.

Surprised Bushroot asked, "Why did you do that?" Bankjob gestured to the duck to hurry. He felt 100% better as he and Bushroot got further and further away from that creepy coffin but he didn't answer until they were being carried through the woods with the boodle by several trees.

Bankjob finally said, "I just had a really bad feeling about that whole thing and you seem a good sort for a duck so I wanted to make sure we made a clean get away. I'll tell you what Bushroot, when we get to the homestead I'll even introduce you to my old Granny. She's Ma's Grandma and she was one of the first Beagles to move here from the old country."

Shaking off a series of chills that were going up and down his spine Bushroot agreed, " I'm glad we are almost done Bankjob."

Bushroot patted the trunk of the tree he was riding on and added, I'll ask Negaduck if I can bring some of the trees with us to the bin, their roots can break through rocks and cement eventually. With my power to motivate them they will be able to help us I'll have them plant themselves tonight next to the bin and they can begin growing up into the structure over the next couple of days. By the time Negaduck and your Mom are ready to go in there will be distractions ready and having holes in the outer walls will make it easier for you guys to disable the traps inside too."

The Mallard of Menace clapped slowly. " Very good Bushroot." He drawled. "I didn't know you had it in you to be so motivated."

Bushroot and Bankjob both flinched and fell out of the tree. All the crates and tools were pilled up in front of Bombardier Beagle and the wreckage of Negaduck's plane.

Sounding upset Negaduck looked around and demanded, "Where are Quackerjack and Liquidator?"

Shaking Bushroot stuttered, "We came here with the stuff you wanted boss, They stayed behind to destroy any evidence."

Negaduck snorted, "I'll just bet they did. When those knobs get back I'll make sure they are reminded that we don't have time to waste."

Swinging his blackjack he nudged it under Bushroot's beak. Grinning at Bushroot's fear he moved aside as Spike bounced up to his master and began licking him.

Gulping Bushroot whispered," Down boy."

Ma Beagle arrived as Bankjob was helping Bushroot to his feet. She asked, "How did it go Bankjob?"

Bankjob wiped sweat from his brow and admitted, "There were a few sticky spots Ma, but all we need now are break in tools and those electronics that Megavolt and Megabyte want."

Nodding with satisfaction she offered, " It's suppertime lets get some grub and turn in. I hate prepping for a caper without prepping the crew who are pulling it off. Starting tomorrow we'll go over the teams and their parts to make sure we have it all scoped out."

Negaduck caught himself before he could sneer, Ma was right about needing to coordinate the teams. He'd deal with Quackerjack and Liquidator when they came back. Cracking his knuckles Negaduck grinned at her and doffed his hat with a look of mischief in his eye. "Whatever you say MOM."

Ma Beagle snorted and said, "Be glad you aren't one of mine duck, your behind would be as red as your hat.

_Here it is, I hope it is exciting and everyone likes it. Please read and let me know. I am open to suggestions on characterization and I particularly hope everyone likes Mossie and Lucidia and that I am giving enough time to the villains. Your friend Irual_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: The great and powerful Disney owns all the cannon characters and I am playing with them without permission for fun and practice not Money. Please read and review and thank you. (Lafayette isn't mine either but I have permission to use him) Mintaka and Lucidia are mine though and so are their familiars. _

In a cargo warehouse near the Duckburg airport Liquidator and Quackerjack were up to no good. They were trashing a warehouse in Duckburg after stripping the warehouse of the parts and various supplies their boss' Negaduck and his temporary partner in crime Ma Beagle needed to make their plan a success.

Inside the warehouse they had discovered a large expensive coffin. Their teammate Bushroot had left with the field leader of the Beagles, Bankjob Beagle; to make sure that their bosses plans were carried out in a timely fashion. The two of them were firm believers in the C.Y.B. (cover your butt) school of villainy.

Quackerjack and Liquidator had stayed behind. They wanted to indulge in some destruction and make sure that there were no easy clues left for the Duckburg police to use to discover the presence of St. Canard's super villains the Fearsome Five.

Inside the coffin waited Lafayette Plasmiux the half vampire, half mage who had escaped the military and law enforcement patrols searching for him in St. Canard; he had been hiding here for the past four days.

Lafayette readied himself as Quarkerjack placed his exploding panda beside the coffin and activated his toy causing the side of the coffin to buckle and the half lid on the luxurious box to pop open when it exploded.

Liquidator had backed up out of range of the blast radius from the panda but unfortunately for him, it wasn't far enough away to avoid the enraged villain. Lafayette sprang up from the ruin of the coffin to throw his mage enhanced hallucinogenic dust over both of the mutants.

As the shimmering dust settled over Liquidator, his watery form tried to resist the effects of the strange stuff. Since he was made of liquid though, the dust dissolved almost instantly.

In spite of his determination and the fact that he was strong willed and ruthless himself; Liquidator found that his mind was swiftly overwhelmed by the merciless and cruel rooster that leaped out of the coffin and forced him whimpering unconsciously to his knees.

Grabbing Quackerjack by the throat as he struggled, desperately fighting the effects of breathing in the dust; Lafayette snarled. "You will beg me for death duck, but I will not release you. You have dared to defile my person and my property, so the two of you will be my slaves and when you are no longer useful my fun will truly begin."

Lafayette was furious at the damage to his coffin. He became even more so when he realized that only one of his captives would provide him with physical nourishment and the energy to heal his admittedly minor injuries from the explosion.

Quackerjack was very frightened but his fragmented thought pattern that he referred to as his 'wackiness', worked for him in an unusual way.

As Lafayette dragged him forward and began to feed, sinking his fangs into Quackerjack's jugular and injecting him with saliva to ensure that the hapless duck would remain completely his; Quackerjack could feel his strength flowing into the vampire and most of his thoughts became sluggish as he hung limply from Lafayette's fist.

Instead of becoming a numb, thoughtless, meat puppet; a tiny part of Quackerjack's mind hid jibbering deep inside his head where it was ignored by the feeding vampire since Quackerjack offered no real resistance to his new Master's will.

Lafayette Forced himself to stop before he killed the giggling duck since he wanted to prolong his new slaves suffering, Lafayette wiped his beak on the collar of Quackerjack's colorful costume.

Dropping Quackerjack, who fell panting miserably to his hands and knees beside Liquidator; Lafayette gestured to the water dog and demanded, "So slave, convince me you are useful. Prove it well enough and I may allow you to survive with the use of part of your mind."

Quivering with terror as Lafayette marched through his head nonchalantly crippling his thoughts, Liquidator struggled to speak. The vampire was causing him confusion and almost enough pain to cause him to pass out.

He lost control of his form and was reduced to a wailing puddle several times from the poisons Lafayette kept mixing into him and pain from his now badly fragmented thoughts, he was then forced to reform into many different shapes as Lafayette experimented with his body.

Lafayette knew perfectly well that causing Liquidator to pass out would be a mercy of sorts and so he was careful to force both of his slaves to remain conscious and aware as he ravaged them.

He forced Quackerjack to take his toys from his costume and systematically destroy them before allowing him to crouch trembling at Lafayette's feet. Lafayette then used his supernatural strength to crack Quackerjack's bones and pull his ligaments apart so he would cry out in pain. With Lafayette in charge of his body, Quackerjack had little choice but deep within his crazed cranium a tiny piece of him waited its chance.

After toying with them for a about an hour or so, Lafayette decided to see about eating something a little more substantial than the blood based nutrients and life energy he gleaned as a vampire.

Like his adoring mother he had a pronounced sweet tooth. Since he hadn't fed physically much in the last week or so, he could easily afford the calories and still maintain his fashion conscious figure.

By spacing his feedings this way, as further proof of his superiority, he didn't need to resort to the effort of regimented exercise that was the usual lot of the common plebeians that he was forced to associate with.

Brushing off his suit and straightening his tie he used one of his favorite restraining spells and some of the silk cords from the interior of his coffin to tie Quackerjack in a spread eagled position onto an empty pallet.

Chuckling fondly as Quackerjack let out strangled screams of pain while he tightened the cords cruelly. Lafayette spelled him to experience random pain and burning sensations, then he forced Liquidator into an empty bottle from the water cooler in the corner.

Using a vertigo potion, several poisonous infusions and an extra pinch of his dust, he drugged Liquidator and sealed the bottle. Leaving it tied above Quackerjack's moaning body by a bungee cord he set the bottle to bobbing and spinning with a motion charm.

After making sure Quackerjack was as uncomfortable as possible and tightly gagged he left them to build up an atmosphere of suffering for him to feast in later and stepped confidently out of the warehouse to find out if there was an appropriate place for an elegant dalliance and desert in this barbaric place.

Honestly though it wasn't likely that there would be anyone worth his time as far as pleasant flirtation was concerned, but there were bound to be some females he could beguile just to keep his hand in…(among other things). Having one or two follow him back here for later might be tasty and profitable as well.

Magica DeSpell was obsessed, but she wasn't stupid. Ever since she'd sent the second part of her curse to cripple Gizmoduck she'd been watching to see what happened. The first day, after the sun rose over Duckburg; she saw that Gizmoduck was still healthy. From all the signs and portents he was completely unaffected by her magic and she was thunderstruck.

After carefully checking all her ingredients and looking in one of the proscribed spell books she had acquired in secret some years earlier, she confirmed that her curse should have had SOME effect.

Researching the possible countermeasures to her curses took the rest of the afternoon and part of the next day since she didn't dare inquire about her research with the Eldritch Academy or any of her relatives or acquaintances for fear of giving herself away.

Frustrated she decided to set up a locator spell and make certain of her foci since that was the only material component left to check but that would be best left to daylight and a more wholesome environment.

Suspiciously she gazed with ire at the exhausted form of her brother Poe. He was lying in his battered nest snoring loudly with one claw straight up in the air and both wings flopping over the sides of the twigs that made up the top of his nest.

Mr. Pinchwife, Poe's flame point Persian cat shaped familiar was watching over his beloved master from behind the curtain that hung on the wall behind the shelf where Poe's resting place was. The heavy damask material was pleated and hung in decorative swags all along the wall. It was easy with a little aversion spell to keep Magica's eye's from seeing him, especially since she was distracted by the misfiring of her spell.

Mr. Pinchwife was very concerned about Magica's next move but he didn't dare leave Poe unprotected with his energy so depleted. If Magica left then they could use the time while she was gone to renew their energy and make a few plans of their own but with her stomping and thrashing about like this, caution and subtlety were called for. Using his own store of power he cast a very subtle accommodation spell so he could curl up around Poe in the nest and awaited developments.

Late that afternoon Magica was eager to find some answers since her clandestine research had come up empty. Thumbing her nose in a most unladylike gesture at the healthy form of Gizmoduck that was doing an afternoon patrol in her mirror she banished the Hero from her mirror and after taking one last baffled look at the gleaming aura around the armored Hero of Duckburg in her crystal ball, she came to a decision. Taking the third feather from its protective envelope she went to her work table and stared in disgust at the mess.

The dark miasma of the curses and the remnants of materials from her last frenzied casting were still contaminating her workspace. She started to clean it up but her curiosity made her impatient, so she decided to cleanse the work circle later. Instead she set her travel mirror to her humble hideout in Duckburg and stepped through.

She almost woke Poe to make him clean up the mess while she was gone, but she DID still love him; and she knew in her heart how much of his energy she had been using so she left him sleeping.

Moving calmly through the ordinary suburban dwelling that she used as to disguise her presence here, Magica went to the bookshelf on the wall and pulled a small figurine on the second shelf. There was a click and the faint sounds of stone sliding over stone and the shelves swung open to reveal a small narrow stairway leading down.

Ordinary electric lights shown at regular intervals lighting the stairway, as Magica descended she laughed to herself at her cleverness. There was absolutely nothing magical or out of place about her secret workroom here in Duckburg. Until she activated her warding circle there would be no magical traces at all even IF anyone here was capable of noticing them.

Over the years Magica had posed as charlatans and cons pretending to have power and had made sure that Scrooge had been disappointed and disillusioned so that no one with real power had ever made any headway fitting in here in Duckburg.

She knew there were several Mage born in St Canard but the few times anyone had tried to immigrate to Duckburg from there or from the Monster Realm she had been successful in convincing them to move elsewhere since she was already established here.

Even if anyone in St Canard noticed, which was highly unlikely; a warding circle was easily explained and neutral magic that everyone used to contain the power so as to keep their workings out of the way of Normals so no one should even inquire.

At the bottom of the stairs was a small room made of plain native stone with a containment circle inlayed in the floor in a single ring of solid gold. Since the tracing spell she was going to use was not considered negative the pure gold circle should actually help her accomplish her goal.

Ever since the failure of the first curse Magica had suspected that something was very wrong. Since the second one was also an apparent failure she knew that she needed to take a closer look at what was happening.

That was why she was here. The wholesome aura in Duckburg and the uncontaminated environment from the State and Federal land Preserves meant that positive magic was especially potent here. All she needed to do was use a simple locating spell and see whose feathers she actually had.

If they really were Gizmoduck's then that meant he had powerful protection she hadn't counted on. That love struck Morgana Macabre girl DID work with him occasionally and she may have given him some kind of protections or warding charms. Rumor said she had a distinctively Un-Macabre-like soft spot for Normals especially Heroes.

The last she had heard that caped clown Darkwing Duck had even been to Castle Macabre with her in Second Month of this year and right after that no Macabre had offered even a hint of objection or rumor about her relationship or Darkwing. In fact from the little Magica had been able to discover from Hemlock Caster the Macabre's nearest and very bitter neighbor, the whole family seemed to have adopted a neutral we see nothing, we hear nothing, we say nothing attitude about the whole thing, at least outside the walls of their castle.

If Gizmoduck had the sort of protection Morgana was powerful enough to gift to a normal, then Magica needed to do some serious research before she used the other feather. If the feathers weren't Gizmoduck's then she needed to make sure that whoever it was she had cursed was unable to leave any clues for Council wardens to follow. She needed to eliminate any evidence so that she could concentrate on getting rid of Gizmoduck without worrying about any repercussions from the Mage born.

Taking a deep breath she went to a small work bench and opened a drawer to reveal some glass beads and skeins of silk threads in many beautiful colors. Using red, yellow and blue silk she fastened a set of three clear beads onto the shaft of the feather being careful not to damage it.

Winding the threads into a single cord she fastened a series of beads made from seed pearls, malachite, and moonstone on either side of the feather and tied the cord off with white silk. Now that her talisman was complete all she needed to so was set up a scrying bowl and empower the talisman to see at least some answers.

Being practical and cautious she decided the best way to see who the originator of her feather foci was, would be to set up a reflective surface so she could see clearly. Using a mirror to see in would have the added bonus of using less energy as well as having less distortion of the vision she was seeking.

Focusing her energies on the bowl of water centered in the circle she empowered the feather talisman and watched it intently as it spun first counter clockwise and then clockwise and hovered above the bowl.

Gazing intently into the mirror she watched as images formed in it's depths as it hung on the wall of the room above her work table. She turned ghostly white under her feathers and staggered back, momentarily shocked as she saw the image not of Gizmoduck but of Morgana Macabre lying curled around a duck wearing a teal turtleneck and a purple mask.

His aura was a battered mess and as she looked she saw that her spell vision was actually being clouded by some kind of interference that was also working against her curses. Since he was clearly not Mage born Magica DID wonder how the strange defenses were being powered until she SAW energy jump from Morgana to him and to her amazement back to Morgana from him in an even stronger surge than the original wave of energy.

He looked as though he was bound to a mattress with fine cords and was clearly being carefully tended by Morgana. As she stared into the mirror she saw the duck stir and refuse what looked like a sandwich.

The young red haired duckling cuddling next to him from the other side of the bed reluctantly left the room and the two of them shared a tender kiss. Then the masked duck who she realized was most likely Darkwing minus his jacket and hat fell into an uneasy doze.

Morgana's spider familiar crawled from her onto the pillow next to the masked mallard and Morgana sagged tiredly against the headboard of the bed. Both Morgana and Darkwing glowed to her Mage sight but since Morgana was clearly trying to defend him with her own shields this was to be expected.

Magica stared in disbelief as she realized that both their auras were showing all the signs of having been badly mauled by her curses. Concerned about being detected since Morgana was both powerful and sensitive; if not experienced, Magica tried to sharpen her view for a few seconds to make sure the confusion and deception threads she had originally built into the casting were still there. This wasn't necessarily the best plan; Morgana looked up and was clearly disturbed by the foreign energy inherent in the spying spell.

Magica swallowed hard as she realized that she had been hoodwinked by the Beagle Gang. They had clearly sold her feathers from this Darkwing character, not Gizmoduck. Now truly concerned with fulfilling the wise adage of "She who fights and runs away lives to fight another day", Magica banished the vision before Morgana noticed why she was disturbed. With any luck the silly chit would put her unease down to an after affect of the damage that was being inflicted on them both.

From the looks of things she was too damaged and disoriented to trace the spell herself, and the Macabre's were known throughout the Monster Realm for their stubborn refusal to ask for help or admit their shortcomings so the odds were good that Morgana would put off asking for help until it was too late, for the Normal at least.

Swallowing hard and wiping sweat from her forehead, Magica conveniently refused to remember the other things the Macabre's were known for; first, being ruthless and relentless in protecting and avenging their own from ANYONE or anything and second, being very powerful and diverse both as individuals and even more so as a group.

Furthermore, Morgana was Monoculo's heir and in spite of the fact he didn't approve of her recent behavior, she was the crab apple of his eye and his only living child. If she remained damaged, or he thought for even a second Morgana was being attacked intentionally by arcane means, or even worse if her family traced the spells before Magica could work out a plan to cover up her involvement it would get very ugly.

The entire DeSpell line would be in for a heck of a fight and most of the Monster Realm would be drawn in too since the attacks were clearly illegal and Morgana had done nothing wrong magically.

Even when she had rebelled and become something of a minor villainess and embarrassment to her kin, she hadn't used illegal magic; just cleverness and ruthlessness, backed with magical means. The council itself would likely step in to avoid open warfare between the families, but even so Magica was in deep trouble.

At least now she knew it, before her scheme had blown up in her face. Magica got a hold of herself very quickly, refusing to panic. She had been a successful villainess for over fifty years and granted, while the inclusion of Morgana Macabre was unexpected there were ways to turn this to her advantage.

Thinking furiously she went back to her spell books and activated a spiritual balance charm. It looked very much like a twenty questions 'magic' ball, the kind that you asked a question of and then shook to reveal a random stock answer.

This one though was a lot more complex, with the right activation it could show her any enemies Morgana and this Darkwing had, then Magica could pick the best one to set up to take the blame for the attacks.

Hopefully there would be at least ONE with some kind of power she could use to focus an attack though with the last feather and throw the guilt onto an unsuspecting fall guy. If she wanted this to work though, she needed something of Morgana's too, that egotistical Normal wasn't likely to have Magical enemies; just criminal ones.

Decisively Magica decided to find out where exactly this Darkwing was since Morgana was with him, but first she needed to clear her head. Safely stowing the feather talisman and the spirit ball in her purse she used her disguise spell to change her appearance and went out for a breath of clean air.

Magica had been away from Duckburg for several weeks while waiting for the Beagles to deliver the feathers. She had gone to Italy so as to minimize her traces in the spell. When she went outside her house, she got a rather nasty shock.

The usually quiet evening atmosphere of Duckburg was being shattered by dozens of what looked like news crews. Several satellite trucks had even set up in the Central park area that usually served as a community recreational area. She listened clandestinely to several groups as they took breaks from their filming and getting stock footage and soon gathered what had happened in St. Canard. At least as far as why the nosey news media were swarming Duckburg anyway.

As she listened in she kept her eyes open and soon saw another one of those ridiculous Justice Ducks. Not Gizmoduck unfortunately, this was the Dinosaur Steggmutt. He was trying to eat some hot dogs from a vender in the park and the news crew nearest him was trying to get him to do an interview.

Steggmutt spun around knocking down most of the news crew with his tail as he turned back to the cart saying, "I'd like another hot dog please."

The vender grinned as he saw the mess his customer was making of the nuisances that had plagued Duckburg for days and promptly gave him several more hot dogs. Steggmutt started to reach for a pocket in his pants to pay for them but he was having a hard time juggling the hot dogs and reaching in his pocket.

The Bulldog adjusted his visor and apron and offered, "I can wait until you finish your snack Steggmutt. With all these bothersome busybodies around business has been pretty awful. My regulars are all being kept away by the hubbub and these fellows all want to use expense accounts to eat and I am not authorized to get my money from them without cash or at least a credit or debit card."

Glaring at the suddenly sheepish crew who had picked themselves up and had moved a respectful distance from Steggmutt's tail he added. "Mr. McDuck was very specific about our compensation in his statement Tuesday, since these fellows showed up we are to document and receipt everything that they mess up. And that includes lost customers."

Steggmutt didn't really follow that but he did understand losing customers, he offered sympathetically, "I sell Hot Dogs in St. Canard and I always have trouble when those nasty villains show up, especially those super villains. Mr. Darkwing has been teaching me to help him when they show up."

The camera crew promptly started recording hoping to get some rumors or footage they could air but they were brought up short as a very ticked off voice asked, "Just what do you land dwellers think you are up to?"

The camera man turned in surprise and his lens was obscured by a green fin that covered it as the short but intimidating figure of Neptunia was revealed impatiently tapping her foot fin as she stared at them aggressively.

Steggmutt turned towards her accidentally knocking the crew over again, although this time the reporter, a rat-man managed to keep his feet and his microphone. "Neptunia, Hi, have you heard any more about Mr. Darkwing?"

Glaring around her at the camera and sound men who quickly turned off their equipment and crawled back a bit before getting to their feet; Neptunia sighed.

Looking distinctly concerned she offered the vender money and said. "I'll pay for those Steggmutt; Gizmoduck want's us to patrol for him again tonight. The Fearsome Five were seen heading in this direction when they left St. Canard and Mr. McDuck isn't the only one who will be hurt if they try their usual tricks here."

Shaking herself and speaking much more determinedly she added, " Darkwing may have an ego the size of the Atlantic, but he knows how to protect people from threats like them; and thanks to his deciding to FINALLY ask for official status for the team, Audubon Bay has been certified as a protected wetland preserve as well as a major port. So I can expect the coast guard and the EPA to keep an eye on the coastline while we are helping here; hopefully Gizmoduck will have an update tomorrow morning he's supposed to hold a press conference at ten by the town founder statue."

Neptunia turned to face the news people who were listening unashamedly. "If you want news to report be there, in the meantime you should get some rest. I've just come from the police station and Chief Thornapple says there will be police patrols to ensure public safety and security throughout the city proper all night."

Grinning nastily she added as the rat reporter started forward. "I wouldn't push it if I were you rat-boy, even with the Freedom of the Press litigation and informing the public and all, the people around here are almost as cranky as I am by now."

Pulling Steggmutt along she added to him quietly, "We should find out something soon Steggmutt. Launchpad went to check on them and as soon as there is any change he'll call us. My phone isn't as water proof as I'd like, but it can handle these shallow, fresh water areas pretty well."

Magica followed along in the Hero's wake but they were silent after that and after a quick patrol around the park and the shopping district they split up. Steggmutt went to keep watch on Mr. McDuck's estate and Neptunia went to check the utilities since she had picked up a police report of a disturbance at the hydro electric plant on her phone's radio frequency.

Like all the other Justice Duck phones hers had complete media compatibility and after all the trouble that Duckburg's law enforcement had been having to cope with from the temporary population increase and all, Neptunia figured she owed it to Darkwing and Gizmoduck to help the land dwellers out, in spite of themselves.

Using the Spirit ball and the feather Magica soon found that Darkwing was in fact in a modest little house fairly close to downtown Duckburg with an extensive set of out buildings. Avoiding the complaining reporters camping out on the public right of way, Magica set up an illusion to hide herself and decided the best thing to try and get from Morgana would be some hair; since tiny amounts naturally fell out anyway. All she needed to do was watch and when Morgana was distracted, use an attractor spell to gather a few hairs to add to the talisman.

Peeking cautiously in a hand mirror she watched as a timid, fairly tall, skinny duck in a loud, tacky vest, tie and suit jacket joined Morgana, the duckling and another adult watching over Darkwing. Morgana left her familiars in the room with the duckling and Darkwing and Magica's vision followed her into the bathroom.

Magica almost blanked the mirror simply because there was no reason to waste power watching the other woman use the ladies room. But just in case she brushed her hair or anything Magica kept watching and to her utter shock and dismay Morgana began trying to use the medicine cabinet mirror to contact her family.

While Morgana struggled with both the spell and her pride though, Magica took the opportunity to snatch a few hairs from her; the chance to do so without the familiars around to interfere was too good to pass up.

Triumphantly Magica rushed back to her house in the outskirts of the shopping district and quickly she attached the twist of hairs to the feather talisman, She wound it around some red and black silk thread and slid it through the beads and up the shaft of the feather combining the focus object to include both ducks.

She went to her auxiliary workroom in the hidden chamber and put the feather in the circle. Determinedly she set the spell in motion and used the Spirit ball. Ignoring the spirit ball as it showed warning's about the negative imbalance of karma she currently had, Magica used the feather talisman she had altered to focus the spell on enemies of both Morgana and Darkwing.

If that produced no useable choices she'd change it to focus on just Morgana's energy and make it look like Darkwing was being attacked because he was Morgana's boyfriend, but without Morgana's feather; it was best to try this first. The second option would actually make more sense to the Mage born since they tended to think that Normals were somehow less aware and less of a threat than other enemies.

Magica knew better than that though since she lived and worked around Normals much more than other Mage born and monsters. Magica actually thought it would take a fairly long time to narrow down the choices to something useable so she was pleasantly surprised when she got almost instant results.

There in her large workroom mirror was Morgana's old boyfriend Lafayette Plasimeaux. Magica watched intently, given the strange perspective of the vision, she figured she was spying on him from a reflective surface on a light fixture in a fancy restaurant. Magica had to repress a snort as she saw he was busy toying with the restaurant staff and the well dressed patrons while apparently eating a large array of sweets.

Lafayette would certainly make a very suitable stooge for diverting the blame, but his usual haunts were far from here. Magica almost reset her spell until she recognized the Maitre d and realized that Lafayette was in the exclusive gourmet restaurant 'The Aviary' here in Duckburg. Delighted by the serendipity of this discovery Magica wasted no time in planning her next move.

Lucidia Macabre was very glad her niece had called for help, both she and Drake had been very badly injured by this curse. Their physical deterioration had just started to become serious but their energy and emotional stability was very questionable for at least the next twelve hours. Given that, Lucidia had already decided to take matters here into her own hands unless Mintaka wanted to invoke Council rights. Since she wasn't officially serving just now, she'd have to defer to him if he did that. They had worked together well in the past and she was more than willing to do so again especially for a good cause.

If they hadn't come right away it would have been much worse. She surveyed the two exhausted ducks on the bed and then looked gratefully at Mintaka who sagged against the footboard wearily. She had been very surprised when Eek and Squeek had agreed to accept the price to heal Drake's broken bones and serious structural injuries magically. While that meant they could proceed quickly with the more active aspects of cleansing the two of them, it had also given her a very great deal to ponder on later.

Mintaka and Grimm had just spent the last hour activating and strengthening the spells on the Chains the three ducks wore and added another strand that would send a plea for succoring to someone capable of helping them. If they were unable or unwilling to ask for help, then at least the three of them would be connected one way or another until they could ask for help.

If they consciously asked for help then someone WOULD hear it. Weather or not the person who heard them was willing to answer the call for aid was a choice that would have to be faced by whoever heard them.

If any kind of attack like this happened again Mintaka wanted there to be some kind of signal available to alert SOMEONE. After all learning to live with the rest of the planet's population meant getting along with the rest of them and that would be ever so much less likely if people became afraid because of spells like this curse.

Kaa and Raa were curled around both of the youngsters while they struggled to recover from expelling the last of the curse energy. Mintaka made a gesture and the flask of restorative floated over to him. He poured a very large dose of the potion into each of the remaining clean mugs and went to the side of the bed.

Surprisingly it was Darkwing whose eyes opened first, hr shifted a little to touch Morgana and Mintaka shared a mental grin with Grim who had his paws full in the living room as he compared little Gosalyn to her father. Drake definitely bred true in more ways than one and it was almost scary to think of what a Macabre cross would be like given how determined and energetic Gosalyn was.

It wasn't really a surprise that Morgana was so attracted to him, seeing as he was stubborn, intelligent and egotistical as well as sensitive, caring and a devoted father; he had a great deal in common with Monoculo Macabre. Many times a girl was attracted to a personality similar to that of her daddy especially if the dad in question was close to her as she was growing up.

Mintaka and Lucidia both noticed Drake's protective reaction but neither of them commented on it, instead Mintaka nodded to Kaa who slid under Darkwing and supported him in a sitting position shifting several loops of his body around the still very weak duck. Morgana's eye's fluttered open as he moved and without being prompted Raa moved her upright and curled around her as well.

Mintaka offered each of them one of the mugs saying in a kind tone, "Here Darkwing, drink this one next."

He looked more than a little hesitant as he saw that unlike the other potion this one looked and smelled awful. It was a bubbling tar-like mess that shifted and sloshed in the cup all by itself. Morgana took her cup without protest but even she looked a little intimidated by the stuff.

Lucidia said sternly, "Drink your medicine children and don't dilly-dally either. For everything there is a price to pay the other one was pleasant because the effects were unpleasant, this one is very powerful and in order for it to be effective, it has to have a downside."

She moved beside Morgana and held the cup to her mouth forcing her to drink the potion in a series of swallows without pausing for a breath. Archie, Eek and Squeek all moved from the headboard of the bed and surrounded Darkwing making irritated noises. Glancing unhappily at the familiars he took a deep breath and tried to swallow some of the stuff.

His body immediately objected, his gag reflex kicked in and he started to choke but Mintaka held the cup against his mouth and forced it down his throat as the python's held the two of them steady.

As soon as the last of the potion was inside Darkwing Mintaka moved the cup away but he held onto the back of Dark's head and said, "In order for it to do any good you HAVE to keep it down. This is very strong medicine and you don't need to waste it so keep swallowing it down."

Drake for his part felt as though he had swallowed a mass of wiggling worms, hot sauce covered ones. He could feel the stuff as it worked its way down his digestive tract but once it got past his upper throat to his surprise it kept going in the right direction.

Mintaka was startled as well but he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak so he nodded once to them and went to check on the next set of potions and let Gosalyn know she could come in the bedroom now.

When the next batches of potions were ready she'd need dosing too and it would be easiest to have her with her father when she drank hers. As an added precaution he looked Launchpad over very carefully and made sure neither he nor Fenton or Gyro were affected by any hostile magic.

As soon as the three of them were properly cared for he and Lucidia were going to clear a space for a formal working and tomorrow night they would trace the curse to it's origin and then Mintaka intended to call in Council Wardens to arrest whoever it was that had caused this mess. Hopefully Lucidia would be willing to help him search for Lafayette as well.

That way they could reassure the Normal authorities here that everything was fine and hopefully no permanent harm would come of this mess. In spite of all the press coverage Mintaka still hoped to keep the presence of Mage born outside the Monster realm as quiet as possible.

Mintaka was really very grateful that Darkwing tended to be secretive; in spite of his need for attention and praise. Hopefully having a more formal acknowledged relationship with Morgana would feed his self esteem's need for positive reinforcement. If that need were met, he would very likely remain focused on keeping Morgana safe from the glaring eyes of the public since it was now utterly obvious that only Gosalyn and his soul brother Launchpad, were as important to him as Morgana was.

Mintaka didn't think either one of them would be in any shape to get into any trouble for at least the next day or so but one could never tell. He made a mental note to talk to Darkwing about some of the problems that could come up if he and Morgana weren't very careful and went to get the next set of potions and Gosalyn.

If Grimm was right, and he usually was, that little duckling was just as rare a find as Drake; hopefully after this was all taken care of, he could make an offer of compensation to Drake on behalf of the mage council that would include seeing all three of them fairly often.

Morgana was a powerful and talented young sorceress and she had made a lot of progress in maintaining magical discipline in the last few months. She had even made a very remarkable and evidently untutored breakthrough in blending her power. If the last few days were any indication she was going to be a very impressive and well balanced Power. She would be if He and Grimm had anything to say about it anyway.

Grimm had been just as amazed as Mintaka when they had activated the Spell Chain they had given the threesome from St. Canard. If Mintaka hadn't had a piece of the original they wouldn't have recognized the Chains magically speaking.

Evidently having the three of them spending so much time connected magically in so short a time had influenced the Chains greatly. Already the Spells were almost exclusively attuned to their wearers and for some reason all of the chains had a few extra links including Mintaka's. Not that that was a BAD thing necessarily, but very few couples could generate the kind of excess power it took to inspire Spell growth like that.

Grimm had tried to ask Archie or Eek or Squeek but the three of them had been totally preoccupied with Drake and Morgana and were in no shape to answer questions. He'd be sure and ask them after they rested. There would likely be an opportunity before the formal working took place tomorrow night.

Darkwing Dog was not a happy agent right about now. He had agreed to head up the current super villain retrieval unit in order to build up some credit with First Agent Grizzlikof in hopes of getting rid of his currently assigned partner Anna Tidae.

Unfortunately it hadn't worked out quite the way he'd hoped. Grizzlikof had seized the idea eagerly enough but then he'd assigned Agent Tidae to the task force as well. Agent DD had known better than to object, and Agent Grizzlikof had actually looked almost sympathetic as he'd given DD his private briefing.

As the Agent in charge of the task force he still was responsible for her behavior, but at least this way he had eight other agents to help him. Before they had left St. Canard he'd stocked up on the specialized equipment that was actually becoming standard at the government operative level for dealing with terrorists and super villains.

DD had also fully briefed the rest of his team and assembled a small convoy of vehicles since he was also taking ordinance and supplies to the Justice Ducks. Director Hooter had been very concerned when he had received the reports about the condition of the Audubon Bay Bridge.

After his briefing from Gizmoduck yesterday Director Hooter had given Alpha One status to DD's team so that their mission had priority and was expedited through all the pre-mission paperwork and procedures. That honestly HAD impressed him and the rest of his personnel.

McDuck Enterprises had been contracted to rebuild the bridge after the extraction and recovery team had removed all the extra elements in the structure. Rumors had flown about what had been in the bridge, but the extraction team worked under the strictest protocols in the agency.

Some of their security programming even flirted with illegal brain tampering techniques so no one was likely to find out. They signed waivers agreeing to it and were some of the very highest paid operatives in government service but still it was a very risky position. They had hidden status the same as Hero operatives to keep them from being kidnapped and tortured for their secrets but sometimes accidents DID happen.

Agent DD did have enough clearance to know that everything had been split up and stored in several of the top secret facilities in the tri state area and only someone with a Presidential order or Director Hooter's approval could access the materials.

Sighing unhappily DD readied himself mentally. Shaking off his discouragement he went to begin the three to six hour trip to Duckburg, depending on traffic of course. His thoughts whirled in his head as he sat behind the wheel waiting for the rest of the team.

He needed to establish contact with the Justice Ducks and set up communications and cooperation with the local law enforcement officers and have his team in place before the end of the workday Saturday.

Most of Duckburg tended to shut down on Sunday as people went to worship services and relaxed. Even Scrooge didn't object to this since it meant all his various businesses had similar accounting and that actually saved him employee time doing paperwork and taxes.

It was also marketed as a perk since Duckburg was touted as a very old fashioned and family oriented place to raise a family or retire. Tourism benefited as well since people vacationed there to experience the laid back traditional atmosphere inherent in the lifestyle of such a small town vibe.

Duckburg was actually a fairly large town as far as area and had a stable population as well as it's small but growing tourism industry. Since it was usually talked about in conjunction with its sister city of St. Canard which was a much more cosmopolitan and urban place, with far more crime and corruption; Duckburg had the benefit of positive press coverage in that respect as well.

What that actually meant for DD and his team was that they were under a time limit and he was running late. It was already after five p.m. on Friday and rush hour was sure to be a pain, but protocols dictated that the S.V.R.U. moved at night and in as much secrecy as was practical to minimize both interactions with the public and security breaches by villains.

At least he would be able to experience a really great meal while in Duckburg. As the Senior Agent in charge of a task force he was authorized to have a meal at a private table reserved in the Ursa Minor room at The Aviary while he was assigned to Duckburg.

Not only was it a really great perk, but it made excellent cover for any number of government operations that had to be conducted out of the way of media and the general public.

Rumor had it that it was such a successful restaurant and cover that a satellite location was planned for St. Canard courtesy of a very hush-hush deal brokered by an extremely rich private citizen on behalf of the director of S.I.N.U.S. ( I.s U.s ) Director Watermole.

He and Director Hooter had been working in tandem for years to update the country's intelligence, counter intelligence and anti terrorist defense procedures and agencies. Thanks to them and Special Director of the FBI Harold Parkins there was a lot of progress being made.

On that optimistic note DD decided that he couldn't put off leaving any longer and he started out of the S.H.U.S.H. garage with the rest of the convoy behind him.

_Well here is chapter 14 I hope you all enjoy it and send me lots of feedback. Chapter 15 should have Magica trying to cover herself and Lafayette will be lurking as will Negaduck and his ilk. I am hoping to post again soon thanks for reading, your friend Irual_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Everyone cannon is Disney's. I am borrowing them to tell my story for fun, love and feedback. No money is involved and no disrespect is intended in any way. Please DO review if the plot and characters move you. Your friend Irual_

Lafayette had to admit that the chef's here were passable. The meal he'd enjoyed had been remarkably good especially for entirely Normal cuisine. Since Lafayette had beguiled the maitre 'd and staff into believing he had a reservation and he'd been very generous with his money, he'd had exceedingly satisfactory pampering and servile treatment from the people unfortunate enough to be patronizing the restaurant when he'd arrived as well as from the staff.

As he idly toyed with the last of his Crème Brulee and had one of the wait staff feed him a caramel custard filled pastry he was surprised to see an exquisite woman enter the room.

She was short and blonde with lovely pale plumage and delicate blue eyes. She moved into the private room known to an exclusive clientele as 'The Pond' with the kind of confidence and presence usually bestowed by an abundance of money and privilege. The maitre 'd followed after her with a dazed expression on his face, absently gesturing to several more of the wait staff to see to her needs. Lafayette's eyes narrowed for a split second as he realized that this stranger had most likely bedazzled the head of the dining room staff and was a practitioner of at least some Power and skill since she was for all intents and purposes Normal to everything but other sight.

Lafayette stood up and bowed in a swank and elegant manner. "My Dear, How pleased I am to see you."

Her smile should have been flirtatious and warm but instead held an air of menace as she nodded and offered a slender hand to him. Her dulcet voice set off his personal defenses as major charm and persuasion energy flooded his every sense, physical and otherwise.

Magica was in turn surprised a little as she read Lafayette's aura and realized he had become far more vampire than warlock, at least actively. This was possibly a setback since he had reputedly inherited both natural charm and persuasion abilities and accompanying resistance to the same.

As the rooster took her hand she tested his defenses and smiled as she found several weaknesses in his mage shields. For one thing, he seemed to be relying very heavily on pure energy instead of transmuting food nutrition and his own Power into them, that meant they were only partially anchored and they were uneven with weaker areas that fluctuated to Sight as her tiny probe withdrew.

Undead didn't have the same channels as living practitioners so by relying so heavily on vampire techniques Lafayette was in fact making himself vulnerable especially to physical type attacks.

Magica knew perfectly well that Lafayette considered himself a world class play bird; after all her youngest niece Ivy had entered the Eldritch Academy during his last year. Fortunately she had avoided any major entanglements with the scum since Morgana Macabre had finally discovered him at his games and roasted him taking him out of contact with most of the student body for half his senior year.

Ivy's mother Belladonna had been one of the parents that insisted the Council heal and compensate every student they found with damage that had attended the school for the eight years Lafayette had been there.

The scandal had been so widespread that Senior Council Member Mintaka had been taken on the assignment and had been working on and off for the last eight years to find and heal his victims. Magica had to hide a dangerous glitter in her eyes as she mused on these facts.

While it WAS true that her main focus had been trying to increase her power with the mystical number one dime for the past few decades or so, she was by no means entirely blind to the kinds of cruelty and abuse that Lafayette seemed to thrive on.

She dropped her gaze flirtatiously to avoid giving herself away. Pretending to be impressed by his appearance and charisma she gestured to the hovering staff and a pair of the waiters came over with a chair and a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

Coyly she said, "How pleased are you? Pleased enough to allow me to spend a little time in civilized company perhaps?"

Lafayette had to control himself as his mouth began to water at the sight of her sitting beside him. This was too good a chance to ignore, the woman obviously had no idea who he was, and her magical nature would be a most welcome change from the tiresome Normals he had been forced to associate with in the past few weeks.

He had to exert a lot more self control than he expected as he planned out how to get the most satisfaction from this encounter, like a fine wine or great art; truly enjoying a seduction meant taking a little time to appreciate the view and plan the aftermath. If all went well he'd have his cake and eat it too in more ways than one.

She crossed her legs and allowed one high heeled, wrap laced, sandal to nudge his pant leg. He gestured imperiously to the maitre 'd who hurried over with two flutes of sparkling desert wine.

Smiling at his newest conquest he said smoothly, "My Dear lady, I am truly entranced at the thought. I had no idea that so delightful a creature as you frequented these parts."

Magica readied herself and placed her tiny, beaded clutch beside her chair. Taking a sip from the offered glass and leaning back to show off her low cut, dark green cocktail dress she allowed the waiter to fill a small plate with delicacies and place it before her.

Demurely with a hint of a smile she giggled and said, "I admit I seldom stay in this area, but for Normals the chef's here DO have some talent. So I try and indulge occasionally."

As Lafayette took a sip of his own glass and congratulated himself on his impeccable taste and irresistible charisma, Magica used her other foot to nudge her clutch. The powerful little foof bomb inside was activated by the charm on the toe of her shoe. Lafayette promptly fell under her influence and she had to act fast to catch his glass before it fell and broke. While he was like this he was vulnerable to suggestions and manipulation. Magica wasted no time in putting her plan in motion.

While she had an entry into his mind and defenses she fed him the memory of having flirted with her and of his having had success in his rather base and instinctive desires. Then she carefully ran a hand over the back of his neck above his collar and tie hoping to find a loose feather to key her deception on.

To her shock, she realized that the scarab tie pin he wore was in fact a powerful protective charm that activated while she searched. For a heart stopping second she thought he was going to wake up to find her fondling him, but he appeared to be fighting against something on the spiritual plane, and not against the effects of her foof bomb.

All his passive and mental defenses were in fact fighting something other than her. Usually her foof bombs only caused confusion and disorientation for a very limited time. To her surprise though, she realized that Lafayette was being kept under her influence by what looked like at least several dozen angry spirits.

Her other Sight and personal shields flared as the ghosts swarmed all over Lafayette and in all honesty Magica seriously considered letting the spirits have their way with him. Unfortunately though, if he didn't escape; then she would have to find another fall guy for the council to blame for her curses.

She didn't dare let one of the powerful Mediums or Necromancers from the Monster realm contact his spirit to tell the truth and she certainly didn't want to invoke the ire of his parents; both of whom were powerful and well connected both socially and politically.

That meant he HAD to remain alive for her plan to work besides, being half vampire it was entirely likely that he would rise as a new and potentially very strong undead when he died. If that happened Magica wanted him to be far, far away.

After carefully releasing two small feathers from the back of his neck and tucking them in her purse Magica swiftly left the restaurant to activate the next phase of her plan. The beguiled Normals didn't react at all but as she left the room she made sure to put a very large surge of power into Lafayette's amulet.

This freed him from the spirits since he was actually alive and had only been vulnerable because of her bomb. He came to himself with a start, and while he knew something strange had happened; his loosened tie, unbuttoned shirt and loosened belt combined with his altered memories and his ego to make him grin and finish his wine before leaving a very large tip and releasing his captives convinced he had once again proven his superiority magically and male dominance in all areas over mere females.

There was no real need to bite the staff or patrons for more permanent control; they were just a temporary distraction while he waited to pounce on his actual prey. In reality he wanted to get back to his new tools as well. The jumble of memories he had gleaned from Quackerjack and Liquidator testified to their being unstable and criminal.

Their being part of a team planning to steal from the area meant that Lafayette could use them for his own ends without having to worry much about convincing the authorities that they had committed whatever crimes or heinous acts he required.

As an added bonus he could use them to distract the authorities from his activities when he returned to St. Canard, practically guaranteeing that his plans should go entirely smoothly as far as covering his tracks and establishing himself as blameless just in case anyone thought to check up on Morgana's past when he took what was left of her back to the Monster realm.

He shook off a feeling of foreboding as his thoughts flirted with the memory of her vast and varied family, all of whom would be concerned one way or another, but he could handle them; once he had Morgana's Power and she was legally his, there would be little any of her kin could do to interfere.

From what he had learned, his two helpless slaves were part of a small gang of criminals known as the Fearsome Five. They were a well known threat and as an added bit of serendipity they had been active against Darkwing as well. That meant he needed to ensure their obedience and his control. While leaving them alone too long would make that all the more fun for him since he could torture them more; it would mean cementing his control would take far more time than he wanted to put into them if they happened to recover too much before he was finished.

With this in mind he went back to the warehouse to begin his preparations to return to St. Canard and capture Morgana Macabre. Before he traveled back he would need to procure another coffin and while he was at it he might as well teleport his death built cage and the negatively imbued manacles and fetters to keep his slave quiet until he could properly break her.

That thought also reminded him, he needed to build a temporary container for her abominable familiars as well, he'd need to draw out their deaths to cripple Morgana's defense properly. Grinning cruelly he decided that since there were three of them he'd offer to let her keep one if she willingly gave him her power and her body and then kill the last one anyway after she gave in. That kind of betrayal and despair would do most of his work for him.

Gosalyn had been overjoyed when she had been allowed back into the bedroom and had seen that both her Father and Morgana were awake and sitting up, rushing over to the bed she had pounced onto the mattress and crawled energetically between them.

Lucidia had been a little surprised that Gosalyn had been completely unfazed by Kaa and Raa after all, as far as she knew Gosalyn had only been around Morgana's much smaller threesome. Kaa and Raa were still coiled around the two adults, they needed the support while they were being ministered to; the potions they were being given were very strong, especially for use on Normals.

Mintaka was more than a little suspicious about what Lucidia was in fact attempting to accomplish. She and Mossie were most likely doing more than just mending the damage done by the curses with her preparations. Honestly though, he couldn't object since he approved of them as much as she did and Dark and his family were owed compensation.

Hopefully Lucidia's efforts would solidify Morgana's progress since it appeared some of the scars displayed by her arcane injuries were most likely old enough to be from Lafayette's none to gentle attentions.

What really surprised him though was the fact that all the familiars accepted this with no objections or even surprise. When Mintaka had attempted to pin Grimm down about the unusual attitude being displayed by all of them about Darkwing and his progeny though, Grimm had acted a bit disappointed in him and had quietly pointed out, _'You DO know we will be moderately responsible for all of them for quite a while, right?'_

Mintaka had to smile at his Familiar's concern. He'd answered affectionately,'Yes furball, I do. I think it's about time we spent a little more time out in the wider world anyway. We don't want our thinking or our bodies to get old and inflexible after all.'

Lucidia meanwhile rummaged in the wooden box she had levitated in from her tower portal through the bathroom mirror for one of her special lolly's as Mossie's next two potions floated into the room along with three large mugs. Mintaka sighed to himself and went to one side of the mattress while Lucidia moved to the other.

Opening the flask of bright yellow liquid, Lucidia poured half of it into two of the cups then poured some of the dark red syrup in the second beaker into all three mugs. Handing the half full one containing just the red syrup to Gosalyn and the other two to the adults she gave them one of her patented 'LOOKS' that boded ill for anyone who caused her difficulties.

Both Morgana and Drake swallowed hard looking more than a little apprehensive as they surveyed the amount they were expected to drink. Drake had instinctively stiffened with alarm when Gosalyn had accepted her drink but other than looking anxious he didn't say anything.

After his initial reaction to both Gosalyn and to the new round of medicine he had been unusually quiet and still. It was almost as though his energy level was too low for him to muster the effort to react the way he normally would.

Lucidia was startled by the familiars reactions, Eek, Squeek and Archie had promptly leaped onto Darkwing and then began making various chirps and squeaks while Kaa moved just enough to position his head next to Darkwing and striking with the speed that all snakes possessed he bit Drake firmly on the shoulder.

All three of Morgana's familiars stopped their vocalizations and froze in surprise. Darkwing jerked but other than a tired 'Ouch' he didn't seem to react. That worried both Lucidia and Mintaka. When Kaa bit him on the right shoulder Drake DID feel it, but what actually held him still was the jumble of voices that assaulted his mind.

There were two different ones that for some reason seemed to be carrying on a conversation in his brain without him, or for him or something.

The first voice was kind of deep but had a sort of hiss to it, '_Archie, get Morgana's attention she needs to touch him before he passes out. " _

At this, Archie promptly leaped onto Morgana's hair and began making his grumbling noises in her ear. She moved very slowly as though she was asleep but she did move, putting a hand on the left sleeve of Darkwing's turtleneck and absently letting go of the mug in her other hand.

Lucidia caught the mug and bit back a naughty word. Watching Morgana intently she SAW that both of the adults seemed to be utterly drained. In all honesty Lucidia HAD anticipated this; it was a common side effect to magical medication, what worried her far more than this temporary physical problem was their mental lethargy.

The second voice in Darkwing's head was more of a tenor with a kind of purring to it_, 'Eek, Squeek get the baby one to talk to him, he'll respond to her, if we have to; we'll get Mossie to drive that bigger duck in here.'_

At this suggestion both Eek and Squeek flapped over to Gosalyn's hair and began urgently churring and chirping at her. Lowering her now empty mug and licking every drop off her lips and beak enthusiastically because of the great sweet flavor of the stuff Lucidia had given her, she suddenly realized that Kaa was biting her dad.

Surprised she asked, "Hey, what's with you guys? My Dad didn't do anything to you, let him go right NOW!"

Dropping the cup she jumped to her feet prepared to take on the familiar who was hit in the face with her hard little fists several times before Lucidia got over her shock and managed to use a minor very gentle binding spell to stop her.

She was really angry now and began kicking and yelling, "HEY, let me GO!"

At this Drake stirred and dropped his mug. Very softly he said, "Gos, its okay."

He moved very slowly as Kaa released him, reaching to touch Gosalyn both he and Morgana happened to touch each other as well as Gosalyn and both Lucidia and Mintaka flinched as a very impressive surge of mental, emotional and magical energy assaulted their Sight and dissipated the binding spell pinning Gosalyn's arms to her sides.

Mintaka said very firmly, "Gosalyn, Kaa isn't trying to hurt your Father. Darkwing needs to be a little more mentally alert so we can finish helping him and Kaa is just getting his attention."

Looking much more awake Drake and Morgana both accepted their mugs again and drank them down as swiftly as they could before shuddering and twitching at the taste.

Morgana gasped," Thank you Aunt….I hope I still have teeth after this though."

Drake for his part was feeling much better since he'd touched Morgana and Gosalyn but he too was shocked at the sickeningly sweet and cloying taste of the stuff he'd drunk.

Wheezing a little he caught his breath and his daughter, holding her firmly he hugged her tight and said, "Thank you, at least this stuff didn't move on its own and I feel much better. Gosalyn, please…calm down, okay sweetie?"

Worried Gosalyn started to object some more until Morgana carefully pulled the collar of Darkwing's turtleneck away from his body and showed Gosalyn his shoulder. Concerned she reached into his feathers to feel the muscles and skin underneath his soft plumage and was amazed to realize he was unhurt.

Gosalyn gaped and said, "Keen Gear," Looking a little ashamed now she looked up at Kaa's off white head which now sported a swollen eye and muttered, "Sorry Mr. Snake, If you want you can give me a black eye, fair's fair. I just thought…"

Raa promptly nudged her and stuck his tongue in and out of his mouth to tickle her under her beak. Giggling at this unexpected tickle she relaxed laughing helplessly into Drake's arms as he leaned on Morgana who tilted his head up just a smidge, kissed his forehead and asked gently, "Dark, are you alright, my cavalier champion?"

Blushing he grinned and shyly kissed her back, "Actually I feel a lot better Morg, my sweet sorceress."

Gosalyn muttered, "Ewww they are so much gooier than that potion it's sickening."

Lucidia smiled at that and offered Gosalyn a large rectangular red lollypop. Startled Gosalyn flinched and started to apologize to her as well when she realized Lucidia was sporting a bruise on her left cheek. As she took a breath to say something though, her attention was caught by the large sweet. Clutching the stick and staring goggle-eyed at the four inch lolly she saw it contained a large mealworm encased in what looked like cherry candy. Eek stayed on her hair while Squeek flapped carefully onto Drake.

Very sternly Lucidia said, "You are going to have to learn to think as fast as you react Gosalyn, when you hurt a Mage's familiar you hurt more than just the familiar you hurt the Mage too. I need you to eat all of the sweet Gosalyn, that includes the mealworm too youngster; It's good for you and if you don't eat it you won't get better understand?"

Gosalyn looked surprised and said questioningly, "Better? But I'm not sick Dad and Morgana have been sick. I feel fine."

Both Drake and Gosalyn flinched at Lucidia's statement about Kaa and Morgana winced. Archie muttered _'Blech'_ and clung to Morgana's hair, reluctantly she turned away from Drake and started to reach for her aunt who smiled and firmly placed Morgana's hand back under Dark's chin.

She said calmly, "Morgana dear, don't undo all the work we've just done, you and Dark need to touch for a bit longer. Kaa and I will be fine."

Mintaka smiled and said, "Your Father and Morgana have worked hard to protect you Gosalyn, now that we are helping keep everyone safe they can concentrate on themselves and each other. Stay here and keep an eye on them for us for a little bit alright? Obey your Aunt for Grimm and I, she gets very upset when people waste her special goodies."

Offering a hand to Lucidia, Mintaka carefully helped her to the door. Kaa and Raa slid calmly toward the door while Grimm curled up behind the threesome on the bed. Purring reassuringly at Gosalyn he nudged Drake and Morgana back against the pillows as they started to fall asleep since the potion they drank was now making them very sleepy.

Mintaka had to smile as he heard "Kean Gear its sour punch flavor," then the added sleepy voice of Drake, "Gos, could you peel the stick off your devoted dad? It's making the eyeholes in my mask uneven."

Morgana's very soft voice added just as the door shut, "Here Dark darling, let me help you off with that mask for a bit, I'll have Archie get you a fresh one when we wake up alright?"

Mintaka carefully traced the rising bruise on Lucidia's left cheek and the swelling of her eye with a gentle thumb. He smiled knowingly and said, "That was masterfully done Lucidia sweet, Gosalyn and Drake will need formal lessoning if they are going to be official, but for now making them aware will go a long way towards making them more acceptable to our culture."

Lucidia nodded and added with a smile, "True, I'm afraid Darkwing is still a little too besotted to pay a lot of attention; in a little while though he'll need the same sort of wake up call. He and Morgana will have to keep reminding Gosalyn as well, she's really a good little duckling, but she has her father's impulsive nature as well as his other traits. It DOES make me curious as to her Mother though."

Mossie hopped ponderously to the door of the kitchen and said, "Gyro is lighting a fire in the fireplace and then he and Fenton are going to take another nap."

Looking stern she added, "The two of you need sleep and now is a great time for it. We have a few hours before we need to begin the tracking spell and we will have to clean the house anyway so I'll wake you four hours after sundown."

A flask of potion floated to each of the startled Mages who went to sit at the kitchen table. Mossie looked at them both and tisked, " That fellow Fenton needs to be up and about by about two hours after sunrise to keep that pack of nosey Normals busy so he will be gone after that but we will have to keep track of Gyro and Launchpad."

I have made up the other two potions for them Lucidia and you'll need to get all four of them to drink them. Launchpad is remarkably trusting he drank the simple syrup without even asking why, but I'm betting he'll have questions when he wakes up."

Mossie surveyed Kaa's injury and snorted mentally as Kaa and Raa glowed and Kaa's swelling went down,she added mentally _'I trust you have learned not to underestimate or frighten them again Kaa. That little duckling has as much in common with the extraordinary as any monster spawn or Mage born hatchling, never you doubt it. She takes after her sire make no mistake, Morgana and Drake will be an interesting couple for certain sure.' _

Raa snorted, _'They are very likely to continue on that path, true enough; now if only we could get Mintaka and Lucidia to see reason.'_

Kaa grinned as his aches eased, _'We have been down that path before, and likely will have to again, they are as well matched as the younger ones and have had a lot more practice at being stubborn.'_

Gyro Gearloose was a pretty impressed avian just now. Even with his clearance from S.H.U.S.H. he'd seldom come across anything as mundane and yet remarkable as these Mage born people. He knew of course that they usually stayed well away from publicity of any kind and in fact seldom ventured anywhere outside their carefully hidden boarders since they wanted to avoid being ill-treated or harmed by over zealous, ignorant people.

Gyro had in fact been extensively briefed by his old friend and nominal boss James Hooter when he'd reported in on Friday. He knew his duty and was fully prepared to break cover if he had to in order to make sure nothing interfered with them, but since they had carefully explained that they would be pretty much sequestered in his house until after noon on Sunday by their spell casting; he felt it would be safe enough to see to his other responsibilities while he had the chance.

Working together, the two Mages had teleported his living room furniture into his workshop; then they had begun what they called 'Cleaning'. His house had never been so spotless, he had always been a bit distracted by his inventions and so housework wasn't really that big a deal; but now his whole house fairly glowed.

In all honesty he suspected that they had been so through in order to clean up after all his house guests as well as prepare a working area for their spell casting. Gosalyn had been particularly energetic once she had awakened from her potion induced nap and seen that her Father and Morgana were improving and unfortunately the reporters outside had maintained a constant vigil.

That meant that she was pretty much confined to the house since it would be very unwise to allow the bored and cranky media access to Quiverwing Quack's alter ego and Darkwing had flatly refused to let Quiverwing out of the bedroom at all.

Gyro hadn't really minded her attempts to teach Grimm soccer even though she had been very rough on his furnishings. He was used to energetic children like the triplets and all his stuff was very sturdy and easily replaced. Darkwing had been very upset when he heard the lamp crumbling into shards of porcelain after Launchpad had suffered a fairly minor injury while performing his assigned roll as goalie and had attempted to leash in the chaos.

Darkwing and Morgana were still very weak and they'd been sent back to bed to finish recovering so that they would be awake and able to anchor the tracking spell.

After Launchpad's little injury, Lucidia had stepped in and declared sports to be a strictly outdoor activity. Gosalyn had quickly exhausted her playtime options with her Father and Morgana since they were both still exhausted and needed sleep. Launchpad had warily agreed to play some board games with her in Gyro's home office since they needed to stay out of the living room and so far at least he seemed to be keeping her competitive side engaged.

She had won six games of mystery house murder and two games of real estate tycoon so far. Eek had fluttered out of the bedroom and was in fact snuggled between her pigtails keeping a wary eye on the situation, between them; all the familiars were learning a very great deal which could only be a good thing.

Lucidia and Mintaka had gotten everyone to eat and clean up while Gyro had checked on his various responsibilities by phone. Fenton had gone to the news conference at ten and had promised to return sometime after worship services tomorrow.

Gyro went cautiously into his kitchen and spoke courteously to the Mages, "I need to get going, the glue should be dry now and I need to run a few tests to be sure of my calculations before I give my project the go ahead. I can stay at the money bin tonight so you can do your work here undisturbed."

Mossie started in "Oh no you don't."

Startled Mintaka and Lucidia tried to protest rising from the table, "Mr. Gearloose, we have no intention…" "Now then young man, we regret causing you distress, but there is no need for you to…"

Holding up a calming hand Gyro smiled reassuringly, "Please I insist it's really no trouble for me; I have a bed there and everything. As much as I'd love to see your tracking spell in action I need to finish this project and keep Fenton and Darkwing's other friends informed."

Taking a bag lunch from his refrigerator he continued, "I'm just grateful you came to help them and I am very glad to have met you. Please consider yourselves welcome anytime and my home is yours for as long as you need. I won't be back until after church tomorrow anyway."

Gyro added, "I told Mr. McDuck I'd come by his estate and fill him in on the situation as far as their health is concerned. Don't worry, I am well used to keeping things quiet, I won't even mention anything about any of you except that Morgana's Aunt came to help her.

Mr. McDuck's a wise and canny old duck and in spite of his reputation he's actually a very caring fellow. He's called me once and Launchpad twice since yesterday. If he doesn't get at least a little news soon I think he may do himself an injury just to get someone to tell him something."

Chuckling warmly Gyro went out the door before Mintaka or Lucidia could say anything else. They watched him run the gauntlet of reporters along the street taking a large contingent of them along as he chatted amicably.

Mossie had quietly commented, "He truly doesn't expect any kind of compensation. As far as he's concerned it's only right and decent to do as he has, even if we tried to explain how our culture accounts such things he'd not likely believe it."

Grimm chimed in from in the bedroom where he was keeping watch over Drake and Morgana as they slept again, 'Mintaka, truly I am glad to know that Normals have honor and generosity. When acts like his are told, it makes opening the boarders a little less scary for the ones who pioneer our culture out in the world. It might comfort Monoculo to know that Normals like him know his daughter.'

Shaking his head Mintaka sighed and replied mentally, '_As stubborn as he is I doubt it, but there is always hope that someday he will have suffer a fit of common sense and get over his guilt and hatred, until then we just have to try and get through to him I suppose. For Lucidia's sake, and Morgana's as well as the rest of the Macabre's I hope he does it soon Grimm.'_

Negaduck was truly pissed off, two of his gang had been A.W.O.L. for nearly twenty-four hours now and he was completely out of patience with them both.

At least that idiot rat Megavolt was progressing well with Megabyte's help in learning how to disable and control the different software and machine interfaces. The bad thing was he wouldn't be able to remember anything for very long which was why Megabyte was teamed up with him. Megabyte was going try and keep Megavolt focused and direct his efforts if there happened to be any live changes in the security suite by any programmers that might be monitoring the bin's systems.

Bushroot's trees were growing well in preparation for the big push early Monday morning. Unfortunately Negaduck knew that without Liquidator to inspire him and keep him on track Bushroot was likely to do a fast fade on the rest of them before the plan had a chance to unfold properly. That was especially true if someone got the bright idea to hurt any of the plants Bushroot happened to be connected to at the time.

Negaduck was privately more than a little concerned about both his missing gang members, since Quackerjack tended to be almost as easily confused and distracted as Bushroot in regards to his 'toys'. Without some rehearsing and very firm persuasion the team up of Quackerjack and the Beagles assigned to dismantle the bin's physical defenses was likely to backfire. It just wasn't like Liquidator to lark off like this no matter what Quackerjack wanted, if the two of them didn't show up soon he'd have to go find them.

Sighing with frustration and pent up aggression, Negaduck stomped off along the deer trail that doubled as the path to several lookout posts the Beagles had shown them where they watched for anyone approaching their hideout/homestead from Duckburg.

As he used a pair of binoculars equipped with infrared sensors to scan the valley below, to his utter shock he saw none other than both Quackerjack and Liquidator staggering along the deer trail acting as if they had been on a three day bender in New Orleans at Mardi Gras instead of having been missing for a day or so in quiet laid back Duckburg.

Disgusted at their condition he growled," They better be ready for the final rehearsals tomorrow or I might have to see about recruiting me some new minions, especially if they embarrass me. My chainsaw is repaired and I can easily test it out on them if they screw this up."

As he watched he saw Liquidator apparently toss his cookies beside the trail which evidently upset Quackerjack who was far messier about it on the other side of the path.

Snarling in disgust and eager to spin some damage control in front of the watching Beagles so as to save some of his reputation he didn't really pause to consider what might have caused Liquidator to be sick like that. Not to mention how both a regular duck's physiology and the Liquidator's unique composition had both seemingly been affected by whatever they had been into, otherwise he might have suspected something untoward and at least put some thought into a contingency plan or two.

As it was, Negaduck was in for a very rude surprise. For now he chivied them along and drove them into the bunkhouse where the fearsome five were sharing quarters with some of the Beagle cousins. The two of them escaped having to explain themselves by passing out on the floor, but since neither one snored or moved all night no one objected.

Except for Spike, he took a sniff and fled under Bushroot's hammock that was being swung gently back and forth by a friendly tree branch and he didn't come out until they left the building to go to breakfast on Sunday morning.

Magica was ecstatic, with the feathers she had now she could misdirect any tracking spell, especially any kind of long distance affair. Even if Morgana managed to get any help from the Mages in the Monster realm very few of them were inclined to go past the boarders. Most likely they would give her a few potions and possibly a tracing spell of some kind, but with Morgana busy trying to save her Normal 'boyfriend' and her family so far off; this little treasure should more than do the trick.

The talisman she had made had been modified with the addition of the dark feathers from Lafayette and Magica had soaked them in a mixture of the potions leftover from her casting to tie him directly to the spells. When a tracking spell locked onto what was left of Morgana's defenses and reversed the polarity of the Mage energy in the curses, it would point to him as an originator and by the time he proved he was innocent, She would have cleaned away all the evidence and had time to establish an airtight alibi and refill her Power reserves so that it would be very difficult to prove she had any involvement in the spells at all.

Chuckling delightedly as she cleaned her workroom in Italy she was careful not to disturb the talisman at all as it hovered above the cauldron that she had soaked it in earlier. The potion remnants needed to dry completely into the black feathers before she could touch it so that it wouldn't pick up any traces from her.

She had banished Poe from the villa entirely sending him to stay in and guard her home in Duckburg so that his unusually accident prone behavior wouldn't cause any complications with her clean up and disposal of the evidence. She didn't realize she was being carefully observed by a certain frustrated long haired Persian.

Mr. Pinchwife hissed to himself as he watched her expertly covering her tracks. There wasn't a lot he could do just now to interfere, unfortunately. At least Poe had recovered his energy and was trying to think for himself again instead of meekly accepting the role of magically bound slave that Magica had forced him into.

That had to count as progress, not to mention the fact that the two of them were together again and Mr. Pinchwife could interact on the physical plane again for the first time in just over a full turn of the seasons. But still it irked the familiar to think that she was going to get away with her scheme.

In spite of his actions, it appeared as though no one had even tried to trace the spell, he wasn't sure what that implied at all. On the one hand, it could just be that whoever was cursed had been helped by someone who was too busy fixing the damage to try and trace the spell yet. On the other hand though, and this was a far more worrisome possibility; it could be that in spite of his efforts the poor victim had died from the spells effects and had been buried with no one the wiser since it had targeted a Normal. Most likely there weren't many people who even thought magic was real around where the victim had been, much less anyone powerful enough to track curses like these.

Sighing with frustration Mr. Pinchwife teleported himself through the travel mirror and went to curl up with Poe who was perched in the fork of a very large tree eating some stale bread he had snatched from some pigeons.

Usually raven physiology dictated a meat exclusive diet, but Poe had been transformed into a raven's shape; and wasn't really a raven at all. That was why his body could actually metabolize nearly any food. That was also the reason he was capable of higher thought and magical ability even though a raven's brain was so much smaller than a sentient Avian's.

Even though it looked as if Magica was once again going to get away with her scheme, and in spite of the fact this whole thing hadn't had the effect Magica had planned ,Poe was happy. He and Mr. Pinchwife were together and his Mage skills and abilities were returning and so was his confidence. Soon he would find a way to escape Magica's hold and after he returned to his proper form he'd make restitution to the council and finally be able to return to the Monster realm. It had been almost ten turns of the seasons since he'd been enchanted and it was high time he took his life and choices back.

_Here is the next installment, I hope it is good and I get lots of responses. In the next one Lucidia and Mintaka get to trace the spell and the fearsome five get a rude awakening. Darkwing and his team link up with S.H.U.S.H. and more. Also keep an eye out for Anna Tidae she is about to realize she want's more out of life, or maybe just more period. Your friend Irual_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: You all know who belongs to Disney, I know it too. I am only borrowing their characters for fun because I want to tell some new adventures about my old friends. I love responses and gladly write ever so much better when I get feedback, Hint. Ha, ha! Your friend Irual_

Negaduck watched as Quackerjack bounced on his pogo stick and the team of four Beagles assigned to the trap demolition team went through another run of the trap training course that Ma Beagle regularly made all her boys work through.

Negaduck snarled, "Quackerjack you pathetic knob. Where is your head? You are an embarrassment to villainy."

Quackerjack fell off his pogo stick AGAIN and tried to hold up his Mr. Banana Brain doll to whine, "They are bad DAD, there are twelve of them and they won't stay still."

Unfortunately for Quackerjack he was even less coordinated than he realized and trying to throw his voice to reply made him even more dizzy and confused. Negaduck felt his blood pressure rising and sternly resisted the impulse to strangle Quackerjack. It was too late in the game to change the players now, all Negaduck could hope for with Quackerjack and Liquidator really at this point was damage control.

Running his hand through his head feathers in frustration, Negaduck picked Quackerjack up by the shoulder of his costume and dragged him up against a shifting mound of growing plants that were Bushroot's responsibility. Turning to glance at Bushroot who was seated in a tangle of plants that had formed a chair for him; Negaduck glared but Bushroot had his eyes closed so he failed to react to his leader's frustration. As if on cue his eyes popped open and he rose from his seat, stretching and shaking out his vine-like arms; as church bells sounded in Duckburg announcing the end of morning services.

Bushroot came over to Negaduck and speaking with a confidence and authority that he very seldom displayed he offered. "Not to worry boss, Licky managed to hold it together long enough to supply the plants with the nutrients they need. By tomorrow morning they will have extended their root systems where we need them and the water, sewer and main power lines for the money bin should be compromised, at least partially."

Now Bushroot's usual timidity and hesitancy came through as he realized just how upset Negaduck was. Swallowing nervously and shifting on his root-like legs and feet he stuttered uncertainly, "If you could see fit to wait until after four o'clock to launch the attack the extra time would be a big help then I could be sure that the trees themselves are in place and that the root systems of my other…."

Negaduck stared at Bushroot and interrupted in a furious tone. "I don't want to hear excuses salad breath. This time table is already set and you KNOBS are NOT going to embarrass me understand?"

Under his breath he added as he propped Quackerjack up again, "Not more than they already have anyway."

Fairly close to the practice area, they could hear the town hall clock tower striking noon; at this Ma Beagle blew a whistle and ordered everyone to clean up for lunch. Blearily Liquidator sloshed his way past Bushroot and collapsed in the shade one of the large rose bushes that dotted the Beagles front yard.

Ma Beagle wasn't one for fripperies, she kept the roses because their sharp thorns helped force everyone to be alert as they honed their skills moving in and out of the homestead sneaking in and out windows and alternate entryways. When they were successful Ma didn't catch them and they kept their skills sharp. If they were unsuccessful then MA got to hone HER skills and the roses added an extra painful emphasis to her points with their thorns.

Disgustedly she shook her head at the condition of the villains from St. Canard but once inside the big house she smoothed her expression into a neutral one and looked on with pardonable pride at Megabyte and Megavolt. At least their part of the plan was coming together as intended and the plant fellow seemed to have his part of the operation well in hand… if he wasn't just saying what his boss wanted to hear.

Ma was a lot more old fashioned than most career criminals now a days but her instincts were sound and she had trained her family well so as far as Ma was concerned, in spite of any difficulties these city slickers caused; the Beagles would stick together and come out ahead no matter what happened tomorrow.

Comforted by that thought she ignored Liquidator's miserable groans and Quackerjack's moaning as he sat fixing toy soldiers and stuffing several more toys with explosives. He was also rigging remote radio frequency toys and several teddy bears with tools. Quackerjack had already fixed balls of malleable explosives to several paddle ball toys and fixed detonators to the handles.

Negaduck was supervising his gang more to make sure they didn't embarrass him by being unprepared than because he was concerned about their condition but regardless of his reasons; he was effective in motivating his crew.

Negaduck HAD wondered what Quackerjack had found to do that had used so many of his toys in just 24 hours here in Duckburg and still have time to get smashed, but as long as he was ready to destroy the traps on schedule it hardly mattered as far as the plan was concerned. At least he and Liquidator had managed to avoid involving the over worked and underpaid minions of law and order in this hick burg during their binge.

To everyone's surprise Ma's granny Babalawo Beagle came out of her parlor and sat at the huge table beside Bankjob and Bushroot both of whom respectfully moved out of her way while Ma served her lunch from the platters of food on the table.

She looked at the villains from St. Canard and cackled eerily as she surveyed Liquidator and Quackerjack's condition. Her long dark skirt jingled as the fine gold chain and gold krugerrands clinked and shifted along its folds.

She had added American gold dollar coins, British sovereigns, several ducats from Europe and even a few Canadian gold Loonies to her skirts and vest when she and her husband Baba Beagle had emigrated from West Africa and raised their family here.

She had replaced the long tunic style shirt of her youth with a sturdy blouse and vest that was vivid with silk embroidered symbols and signs as well as bone, wood and stone charms and beadwork. Her head scarf was bright and clean over her ears with a single small gold hoop earring in her left ear that peeked from under it's dark purple wine colored length.

She gestured to Bankjob with a faint chiming of her bangles and said, "Well, at least one of my great grandchildren remembers my lessons. I'm glad you taught them to listen to their instincts granddaughter."

After lunch she took Bankjob aside and tied a series of charms on his wrist and around his neck with what looked like twisted silk cords, and then she moved to do the same for the trap demolition team and Megabyte. Megavolt watched bemusedly and very carefully he looked around to make sure Negaduck was still busy motivating Quackerjack.

He gestured to the string of wood and bone charms Granny Babalawo was holding that were shaped vaguely like incandescent bulbs and cubes among others, then whispered furtively, "I'm not supposed to mention my friends, Negaduck will be really angry if I do and he hears me, but…I miss them. Could I have one of those decorations to keep me company?"

Granny Beagle looked long and hard at Megavolt for a moment then her expression softened just a touch and she nodded to herself, "You have a hard road for certain sure boy…I'll do what I can for you and your kin, but those two are beyond my skills since you are not blood and none of you have bargained for my Power."

She gestured absently to Quackerjack and Liquidator as she spoke and then she tucked a tiny string of carved charms into Megavolt's hand. "You tie this next to your skin boy and you'll feel better… you'll be doing better than those other two at least."

Bushroot was more than a little startled when the Beagle's Granny gave him a string of charms and repeated her instructions but he was actually very smart and he knew better than to disrespect the Beagles grandma especially in their house. He did as she said as an added bonus quietly obeying her also meant that he could avoid ticking off Negaduck which was always a good thing.

As he hid the charms among his pink head petals he reflected thoughtfully that he had been raised to respect elders, particularly ladies; and it made him feel good to be able to do something he wanted to do and not have Negaduck's temper to contend with.

Granny Babalawo was NOT going to try and contend with whomever or whatever had contaminated the other two city slickers. Unfortunately though the short scowling mallard in the garish yellow jacket was going to be with her great grandsons, and her instincts said that he was headed directly for major trouble; so she grabbed him by his wide cheek feathers and dragged him slightly away from Quackerjack.

Negaduck was shocked and enraged at this treatment and ordinarily he'd have reacted with mayhem and destruction but… he HAD experienced the powers of the Mystic Eye. He had also set Dimwit Dork up to take the fall for him with a witchdoctor before, so he recognized Granny's accessories as being occult. He didn't have any Power of his own of course, but he knew to listen to his instincts and they said there was more to this old broad than a carnival fraud in spite of her outfit.

Negaduck had seen how her family respected her so he wasn't inclined to take chances with direct opposition. There were too many Beagles to take on just because he lost his temper, Bombardier Beagle had finished repairing his plane; and the big heist was scheduled for tomorrow. He could always arrange for revenge later, especially since he had a few spare bombs he could rig as an insurance policy but for now it was smartest to go with the flow and plan for later.

Granny Babalawo was nobodies fool and she knew perfectly well that Negaduck was dangerous but she was in no mood to mollycoddle some fool youngster who wasn't even kinfolk so she ignored his flash of temper and handed him a string of charms. He stared at them as though they were poisonous and started to drop them but Granny Babalawo was too fast for him.

Disgusted she hissed, "Don't be more of a fool than you can help city boy. If you weren't involved with my kin I'd leave you for the Skin Walkers and Night Stalkers and make no mistake about it. You are the one bringing tainted ones into our home. Your mother should have taught you better manners."

She glared ruthlessly and dragged Negaduck's head down to knot the string of charms around his neck where it slid under the collar of his red turtleneck. Looking into her black button eyes, which were clearly visible through her dark wine purple burglars mask; Negaduck swallowed hard as what felt like cold spider feet pranced up and down his spine.

Puzzled both by his reaction and by her statement Negaduck decided to give the old biddy the benefit of the doubt and salvage what he could of his reputation and that of his gang.

He straightened his hat with panache shrugging his shoulders to snug the string of charms a little more comfortably inside his shirt and said, "Keep your skirt on Grandma. My mother didn't get the chance to teach me manners…, but I've done alright for myself so far. "

He showed his teeth in what wasn't a smile as his eyes turned cold. "Depending on someone else isn't our usual style, outside of our gang there isn't a lot of honor among thieves; if you know what I mean. But being the brains of the outfit, I can tell when the game has changed and I always prefer to be on the winning side of any escapade."

Babalawo answered him with a flash of her own teeth as she cackled wickedly, "Maybe so city boy…but that won't help you much on this caper."

She gestured to his gang members and added, "If you really want to keep them, and if they survive tomorrow; bring what's left of them to me and I'll see if anyone is willing to help you."

Her expression hardened and Negaduck felt his stomach drop as his instincts kicked in again as she added with the timber of Power thrumming in her voice, "For a price of course. Be warned though, Power costs and trying to cheat will cost you far more than you can pay willing or no."

Negaduck was more than a little startled to realize he not only believed her, but suddenly he was worried about what was going to happen tomorrow. Shaking off his apprehension and stubbornly firming his jaw and resolve he contented himself with a silent nod as Granny Babalawo let him go.

She nodded regally to her family and went back to the front parlor ignoring the various sideways looks and shuffled feet of her relatives.

Ma Beagle sighed looking doubtfully at Quackerjack and Liquidator and offered, "We have time for another run through of the trap course if you think your boys can handle it."

Negaduck shook his head and said, "I am going to work on a few of my ideas to get rid of that one wheeled wonder of a security guard and my gang tends to be a lot better at improvising within a goal."

With this statement he left the main house and disappeared in one of the smaller sheds with Bouncer and Bullseye, Megavolt and Bushroot promptly dragged their compatriots to their beds and dumped them in their assigned bunks.

Bushroot sat within his plants and focused again on the trees, bushes and other plant life around the bin and in the woods hoping to get more done before turning in; while Megavolt slumped in his bunk snoring away. This left Negaduck free to tinker with a couple of his ideas without having to concern himself with the rest of the gang; which was just how all of them preferred it.

Lafayette watched as the work crew cleaned and tidied up the warehouse. Being used to taking advantage of Normals and interacting with them to get what he wanted, Lafayette was actually much more at ease away from the Monster realm than most Mage born and Monster kin.

He actually preferred to spend a lot of time in the Normal parts of the world, especially since his adoring mother and father tended to provide him with a fairly generous amount of Normal spending money.

His eyes blazed red and his energy level fluctuated wildly as he temporarily lost control of himself thinking about the details of his plan. Marrying Morgana would actually serve several practical purposes besides providing him with revenge and a readily available source of Power until she died, preferably in childbirth.

He had used the warehouse manager and the phones to order a pair of new custom coffins that were to be delivered by Monday morning. He had decided to begin crippling Morgana as soon as he had her secured. He didn't want to take the chance that she would find the will or means to escape.

It would be both easier and more satisfying to ship her back home in a coffin as his property than to have to keep her under control among people as his bride to be. When they returned to the Monster Realm he would have to endorse that particular fiction until he got legal custody of her and her money of course, but as his father often said; it was never too soon to train lesser creatures to accept their place, especially Normals and mongrels like Morgana.

Fortunately, Lafayette had already decided how to lie to Monoculo Macabre and manipulate him into petitioning the council to allow a proxy ceremony. Lafayette was going to claim that Normals had killed her familiars and that he had saved what was left of her, that should ensure that her father would kill any Normal that tried to come for her; taking care of any reprisals from the Normals; and establish him as the hero of the situation.

Lafayette actually planned on continuing to cripple Morgana under the guise of visiting her out of concern. If as he suspected her relatives tried to heal her and kept her isolated in Castle Macabre he would need a way to continue to keep her under his control. After a few of these visits any resistance that she might have left would be gone and he could use his vampire powers to get her body to say anything he wanted.

She would declare her love for her rescuer and after the ceremony he could take her to his own house and use her as he liked. It was isolated, warded and he could set the security to keep her completely cut off from any Power she might still have.

This would guarantee he could keep her helpless and a complete prisoner without wasting any Power of his own. The best part about this whole plan was that she would know what he was doing and suffer all the while helpless to do anything to prevent it and her own kin would deliver her to him.

It would be a superb bit of revenge on that trumped up part Normal mongrel and all of her family and would make up for the humiliation and scandal he had been forced to endure since graduation. His eyes blazed brighter as he realized that there would be an even better bit of vengeance in the execution of his plan. By getting Morgana with child and making sure that the babe lived, and she did not; he could become the heir to her family's fortunes for his child.

By the time the baby was old enough to be the legal heir; Lafayette would have had plenty of opportunity to siphon off as much of their wealth and properties as he liked to amuse himself with. That would solve his financial difficulties since his adoring mother disliked financing his love affairs, she wanted him to settle down and begin siring legitimate, powerfully talented grandchildren.

The Macabre's would be unwilling to relinquish Morgana's babe entirely, but the child would satisfy his mother for a while so he could continue on as he liked, particularly after Morgana died. He was sure he could attract a lot of attention from females wanting to 'comfort' him as he mourned his first wife. It would counteract any hint of scandal still clinging to his reputation nicely to be a 'grieving' widower with a wealthy heir for a babe to care for.

Unfortunately for Lafayette, his gaming luck tended to be uncomfortably sporadic as did his luck with Monster kin and Mage born women as of late and both his parents would be angry if creditors showed up to demand payment of gambling debts.

His father was a little more understanding about Monster bred females but he refused to even consider financing any of his son's affairs or gaming debts within the Monster realm. The scandal from his senior year was still fresh enough that both his parents expected Lafayette to behave in an exemplary fashion to protect the family name and reputation so they could avoid embarrassment.

He shifted uneasily and ignored the little voice of doubt in his head that alleged that he would be unable to control Morgana at all even after he tortured her familiars after all, she WAS very talented. Even though he had fed from her she had still had a massive amount of Power available when she had roasted him only a few days later.

Even more determinedly he ignored the cautionary whisper that accompanied the first thought and the shiver of fear that warned that deceiving her relatives was unlikely to go as smoothly as he planned. Then Lafayette turned his attention to the huge mirrored doors that had been bolted to the wall of the warehouse.

These made a large enough expanse of glass that he could have spelled it to take him directly home with his prize once she was captured. Unfortunately for Lafayette he hadn't brushed up on travel magic in months. Even if he summoned the proper spell books here, he wasn't that talented in such pure Mage areas.

His adoring mother had supplied him with his defensive amulet and most of his ready Power came from his vampire heritage since he preferred feeding directly now. He did have a few emergency tricks up his sleeves, but being a living being inhibited his ability to assimilate Mage Power directly, life force was easier by far, if sloppier and less versatile.

He had recharged his fire wand and made up another batch of his dust as soon as he had released his newest tools those strange criminals Quackerjack and Liquidator back to their lives. They had been conditioned to capture Morgana if she showed herself before Lafayette caught her and to act against her allies.

He HAD done a little more research after being driven from St. Canard and he knew now that she was part of some kind of cabal of mutated Normals called Justice Ducks. From the little he had discovered she had even included that Darkwing character since she had laid claim to him.

Even though this Darkwing was entirely average the rest of them didn't object, which in Lafayette's opinion was likely due to her using her Mage abilities to dominate the non mages. Admittedly this wasn't hard to do, even for a part Normal Mage but it was worrisome in that it showed a certain degree of Power and control that Lafayette would have preferred Morgana to be without.

At least that boded well for her serving as useful brood stock which would make it a little more palatable for Lafayette to force himself to bed her until she became pregnant.

In preparation for enacting his plans Lafayette had also made sure he had enough Power available to divert any tracking spells toward his living victims in St. Canard. Once he moved his operation back to St. Canard, and until he left for the Monster Realm, it would switch the focus to the victims here in Duckburg so as to keep any investigators at bay until he was finished in this barbaric country.

Instead of using the huge glass surface as a portal HE used it to teleport his special restraints and the negatively energized death built cage to the warehouse and establish a warding circle around them to hide their presence from any Mages that MIGHT be around. All the enchanted Normals within the warehouse reacted badly to the presence of the cage and restraints but they were sufficiently enthralled that it was only the work of a moment to reestablish control.

After replenishing himself from the crew he sent them home with the memory of being rewarded with a paid half holiday since they had to clean and restock the warehouse. He made sure to cover his tracks by having the warehouse manager and the crew foreman authorize the pay before releasing the Normals so he could rest in the quiet.

Tomorrow was Monday and he planned on acquiring Morgana and being gone before he had to endure many more sunrises here. Even taking into account the time it would take to torment her sufficiently to gain control of her, they should be back to civilization in less than a week.

Very much cheered by this thought Lafayette made sure that his latest snack, the manager's assistant was safely installed in a cab that had orders to take him home instead of leaving him on the floor of the office so Lafayette could set up his containment area before he laid down.

Morgana Macabre was lying in a dark quiet room beside her boyfriend Dark. Ordinarily this would be a fantasy come true for both of them, but fortunately for proprieties sake they were at most semiconscious and in no shape to properly (or improperly) take advantage of the situation. They were sleeping off the after affects of the latest set of potions Morgana's Aunt Lucidia had given them.

Morgana and Dark had spent almost six hours in a containment circle in Gyro's living room last night so that Mintaka and Lucidia could attempt to trace the curse energy that had been taken from them the day before. As soon as the preliminary casting was done they had been tucked back into the bedroom and doused with restoratives and large servings of soup to sleep and regain their strength while their auras replenished.

Without other sight, Normals seldom realized that they possessed rudimentary defenses and auras; but all sentient beings had them and Drake, Gosalyn and Morgana all needed to heal.

Drake stirred beside her and managed to turn towards the door as several muffled thuds and a barely audible 'ouch' invaded the quiet from outside the room. Squeek stirred from his place under the folds of the exhausted duck's collar and churred in irritation as he tried and failed to soothe Darkwing back to sleep.

Squeek, Eek and Archie had been taking turns switching between Morgana, Drake and Gosalyn for the past four days and while Squeek had to admit that they were making progress with Drake, it was still horribly frustrating to try and influence him since he was almost entirely head blind and really only understood crude physical signals and their emotional influences.

Being young and much less damaged by life experiences, Gosalyn's curiosity and lack of preconceived notions meant that they were making very good progress in repairing and strengthening her. Granted she was fairly head blind since she was a Normal bred child but she was much easier to communicate with than Drake.

Gosalyn understood almost as much as a Monster kin but without a familiar of her own, or a direct link she couldn't be expected to be much better off than a Normal duckling.

When she had made the love potion to influence her father and Morgana, and it had worked fairly well; all three familiars had been surprised and delighted. However, after the cruel treatment and fright she had had at the Eldritch Academy, none of them were eager to admit how much Talent she had to anyone; not even Morgana.

Morgana was eager to share her knowledge, but…even though Gosalyn was sensitive she would be severely frustrated and miserable being considered incompetent; and she would be… by the standards of most Mage born or Monster kin. Grimm was of the opinion that Gosalyn would be best taught informally if she wanted to learn.

She had a certain flair for potion work if nothing else, and Grimm had already decided to be 'around' once this whole incident blew over and so had Mintaka although only the familiars knew about it. Lucidia was more than willing to establish a relationship as well, but she had the stigma of being Monoculo's sister and having been present for the end of that fiasco in Second month to overcome with Drake.

They knew Drake was grateful for the help both Mintaka and Lucidia had given him, especially for Morgana and Gosalyn's sakes. He wasn't stupid, he had known he was badly hurt and that Morgana had endangered herself to try and protect both himself and Gosalyn.

He didn't realize just HOW much effort was being put into their recovery or that he and Gosalyn were actually owed the help as far as the Mages were concerned, but unless Morgana and Drake became a little more than they were now; Lucidia and Mossie both felt as though they would be butting in.

Kaa and Raa didn't think so, but then the familiars KNEW what was happening between Morgana and the Mallards while Lucidia and Mintaka were not as aware. As far as Archie was concerned this was all to the good since Mages tended to busybody and the last thing they needed just now was a matchmaker since Darkwing was still very gun shy about his feelings.

Archie stirred in Morgana's hair and crept carefully across the pillows to join Squeek hoping to keep Dark from trying to get up. All the familiars knew that as the Ducks were freed from the curses that had been crippling them, they would need rest and the physical resources to rebuild their energy reserves before they could recover properly.

Eek was taking a turn keeping an eye or two on Gosalyn and trying to keep her out of trouble while Darkwing and Morgana recovered, but all the various familiars had learned swiftly that Gosalyn was far more of a challenge than she appeared at first glance.

As the familiars took turns building on Gosalyn's mental defenses and she recovered her confidence while her father and Morgana threw off the ill effects of the curses, Gosalyn had become more and more frustrated at being confined to the rather small house.

Having them physically close and within Morgana's defenses had encouraged a much faster bonding magically with Morgana for both the duckling and Drake than any of the familiars had anticipated. All the Magical activity that had centered on them for the past few days had altered the Spell Chains and made it easier for the familiars to connect the threesome through the Chains.

As an added benefit, the other Mages would tend to SEE only what they expected, which would make it easier to keep what was happening quiet. Lucidia and Mintaka weren't stupid and being so intimately involved they were going to realize what was going on between Morgana, Gosalyn and Drake sooner or later.

At least they knew when to keep quiet and Grimm, Mossie, Kaa and Raa had all agreed that given the circumstances, there wasn't really anything else they could have done.

The senior companions had even agreed to help as well, which was a huge relief for all three of Morgana's familiars. The threesome was young and relatively inexperienced and having the others to ask advice of and receive help from was a blessing they were truly grateful for.

As often as Drake and Gosalyn risked themselves, Archie figured that making their connections as strong as possible was just a smart thing to do. More likely than not, at least one of them would need rescuing sooner rather than later; and if Morgana lost either one of them it would be devastating for all of them.

Eek HAD brought up the subject of Launchpad, but honestly they had more than enough on their plates as it was. Drake's soul kin he definitely was, but Launchpad was fine as he was, so he would have to wait until after they stabilized the situation between Morgana, Drake and Gosalyn; unless something arcane came after him.

Fortunately for Archie and Squeek's peace of mind while Dark was gathering himself to try and get up, he was brought up short as Morgana moved beside him. She shifted next to him, and her arm moved to lie on his chest. She snuggled closer and woke up a little.

The fact that he had been disturbed acted as a catalyst along her mindscape and her anxiety level went up enough to make it important for her to find out what was happening in spite of her lack of energy.

Sleepily she murmured in his ear, "Dark, what's wrong?"

Darkwing had to remind himself to breathe as he tingled all over at the whisper of her voice in his ear. Struggling valiantly to think in spite of this distraction, Drake used all his will power to focus on the sounds outside the bedroom.

Faintly he heard a muffled cry of victory and again an indistinct sound that was most likely his long suffering sidekick trying to minimize the celebratory damages. Mustering as much of his energy as he could Darkwing made a very good effort to slide out from under Morgana's arm but her fingers tightened on his shirt and she woke up a little more. As he was trying to get off the bed he turned his head toward the doorway adjusting his mask as he did so.

Morgana raised her head to look towards the door as well, it opened to admit a very subdued looking Gosalyn being carried into the room by her jersey. Gosalyn dangled from Grimm's mouth and if she hadn't been so frustrated, her sad eyes and pouty little bill would have looked adorable. As it was she looked rather endearing but Drake had the sinking feeling he was going to owe Gyro and Launchpad a very big favor or three.

Darkwing already knew how much he and Gos owed Launchpad, even if LP didn't seem to, but anytime Darkwing or Drake tried to bring up the subject; it was similar to what happened when he tried to pin LP down about the Justice Ducks and neither Darkwing nor Drake had figured out how to solve that conundrum yet either.

Sounding distinctly relieved Launchpad's voice came from the hall, "It's all good Gos, I'll fix the office back the way it was and once Gyro gets home I'll see if he has any zany glue for the floor lamp."

At this Drake flinched in spite of himself and Gosalyn noticed. She winced at his reaction and took a deep breath and started to try and explain. Grimm dropped her gently onto the bed and purred reassuringly.

Darkwing moved carefully back a little pressing against Morgana who smiled comfortingly at Gosalyn. This made room on the edge of the bed so she could lie down with them for a few minutes and give the other adults a little break.

Darkwing whispered gently, "Hi there kiddo…. It sounds like you are having a hard time staying out of trouble."

Looking miserable Gosalyn hugged him and admitted, "I'm trying Dad, honest…but I'm going crazy being stuck in that little office. Launchpad's been great, but we've played the same games so much that I can practically recite everything from memory."

Darkwing carefully took his mask off and used it to wipe away a few tears of frustration that leaked from Gosalyn's eyes as she continued miserably, "I tried to do some foot passes with my soccer ball in the hallway but Morgana's Aunt and Elder Mintaka are still doing stuff in the living room and when my ball rolled out there, they said you'd get better faster if I stayed in here."

Squeek moved onto Morgana while the frazzled looking Eek snuggled exhaustedly in the collar of Drake's turtleneck. They churred contentedly as both adults stroked the bats and Archie decided that he'd better take a turn with Gosalyn.

She was looking particularly forlorn and both Drake and Morgana were succumbing to their need for sleep in spite of their desire to comfort Gosalyn. Morgana smiled at her and asked sleepily, "Did you bring any toys from home Gosalyn?"

Gosalyn stopped looking so sad and admitted, "I brought some comics and sports stuff but…I promised not to go outside."

A certain fierce light came into her eyes as she hugged her Dad and looked at Grim who was purring and pulling the covers up over the adults. "With those reporters around Dad will have a hissy fit if I break my promise and unless Gyro is around to run interference or Gizmoduck it's not likely that those reporters will be looking anywhere else."

Darkwing muttered, "Darn right I will, but don't worry Sweetie; once I take another little nap I'll figure out something fun we can do together okay? "

Archie grumbled to himself and bounced over to wave at her trying to cheer her up. Sighing Gosalyn tried to stay on the bed but her energy level was too high for her to want to sleep.

Archie rode clinging to her shirt as she went to the closet and began rummaging in her travel bag. She gave a happy squeal as she found her snow globe and hastily shushed herself as Drake and Morgana both stirred.

Taking the toy and Archie Gosalyn went carefully toward the bed Grimm made no objection to her snuggling under the blanket with Archie and her birthday gift. When he'd brought her in the bedroom Grimm honestly hadn't expected her to sleep. At least having all of them together, tended to calm all three of them and it would make it easier to ward them in case their enemy tried to strike again; so instead of trying to influence her directly, he purred gently and a soft glow wavered over the bed and the people on it.

Gosalyn's eyes bugged just a little at this and she whispered, "I'll be good Grimm I promise. Look Archie, we can see Honker's house if we squint."

Archie grumbled waving his two front legs and then to Gosalyn's shock the images in the globe zoomed in and focused on her neighborhood. Just in the nick of time she remembered the sleeping adults and limited herself to a breathless 'Eep' noise instead of her usual louder reaction. Delighted at this, she watched the Muddlefoots for a few minutes as Herb grilled lunch and Honker tried to keep from being picked on by Tank.

Gosalyn confessed to Archie in a whisper, "I miss Honker; I wish I could help him keep out of Tank's way more."

Gosalyn stiffened in outrage as Honker rolled under the patio furniture moving with the momentum of Tank's latest shove. Indignantly she added in a fierce tone, "If Mrs. Muddlefoot catches Tank doing that she'll tan his tail feathers for sure. At least Honk is remembering his Quack Fu and is avoiding the direct punches and shoves. Tank is a lot stronger but Honker is getting faster when he reacts which is really cool."

Archie crooned to her sympathetically, when Morgana was growing up she had been picked on by other children occasionally because she looked almost entirely Normal so he and Eek and Squeek had some experience with the cruelty of children.

Coaxing Gosalyn to close her eyes and cuddle next to her dad, Archie waited his chance to convince Gosalyn to sleep for just a little while. In spite of her youthful energy and the fact Morgana and Drake had shielded her as much as they could, she needed to recover just as the adults did and a short nap would go a long way toward renewing her resources since she and Launchpad had devoured a huge lunch before going back into the office to play games while Mintaka and Lucidia tried to analyze the results of their spell casting.

Archie made an agreeable noise and snuggled under Gosalyn's chin as she relaxed and the globe fell with a soft thump to the carpet. As it left her hand the globe sparkled as the liquid inside shifted causing multicolored sparks to move over its inner surface. The braided Spell chain wound around her left wrist glittered faintly in the light from the protections Grimm had raised. Other than that, all was quiet for the moment; at least until Grimm had to work a selective silencing charm to keep Gosalyn and Drake from waking everyone with their exhausted snores.

Eek, and Squeek both roused themselves slightly to greet Grimm and thank him before settling under his protection for their own much needed rest while the image inside the globe became the usual one of the Audubon Bay bridge and the cityscape in miniature.

_Here is the next chapter please read and review if you can. I hope all the characters are in character and I have made this an interesting read. I AM about half way done with the next chapter and I should post within the next ten days or so thank you for your patience and also to the many people who have asked me to update. Your friend Irual_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Everyone from the Disney Afternoon belongs to Disney Corporation and is used without permission and for NO monetary gain of any kind. All the characters that have not been on TV or issued on DVD are made up by me and other fan fiction authors. Lafayette is used with permission from his creator and everyone else is mine. Please enjoy and thank you for sticking with this story. It is MUCH longer than I thought it would be. I hope to be finished in a couple more chapters and I am working on a couple of new stories that happen after this one. Please review or Private Message me since I live for feedback. Thank you your friend, Irual_

Fenton Crackshell was almost too tired to eat the canned chili he had opened for dinner. M'ma had already finished her bowl in the living room and was watching the soap opera channel. They had gotten home from church this morning and he'd gone on patrol with Neptunia and Steggmutt. They had found some evidence of pilfering in the warehouses around the airport, and the strange vandalism of the town founder statue was definitely not the kind of thing that locals usually did. There were certainly a lot of rumors and circumstantial evidence that said the Fearsome Five were around.

There had also been a few signs of the kinds of small scale minor breaking and entering the Beagles specialized in but it was over a very wide area and spread out over the last few days. Fenton honestly figured they were gearing up for some kind of scheme, but he hadn't been able to pin anything down.

The stolen items and various crimes didn't seem to be connected, and most likely not all of them were; but with the influx of media for the past week and their accompanying complications the authorities were a bit overwhelmed and they had called on Gizmoduck to step in and help even though he didn't have a lot of experience at criminal analysis.

With all the Media around he had been forced to try and investigate remotely through his teammates since reporters followed him relentlessly and tended to obscure or downright obliterate any clues he tried to follow. It was particularly frustrating for him since investigative deducing wasn't something he was trained in or particularly good at; and besides all that, the Chief of Police and the Mayor had both been insistent about his corralling the worst of the Media representatives and so he'd been fairly useless as a hands-on operative.

In desperation he'd called Darkwing hoping against hope that he would have a few ideas that might help in spite of the fact he'd been very ill and confined to Gyro Gearloose's house for the past four days. To the delight of all three of his teammates Darkwing HAD in fact been awake and cognizant and had been very helpful.

It had been at his suggestion that Neptunia and Steggmutt had acted as alternating decoys with Giz to confound the various news crews. Together they had used the secure lines on their cell phones to coordinate with each other remotely using the satellite feeds and air-to-surface video feeds from police and news helicopter footage to send information to Gyro.

Gyro had used a small server and mainframe from Mr. McDuck's estate to help with the data analysis since Darkwing had quickly tired and been forced back to bed by Launchpad. Providentially for his teammates, Darkwing HAD managed to give them a preliminary thesis and a comprehensive data analysis before he'd had to succumb to his need to rest.

Luckily Neptunia was highly intelligent and possessed a keen observational sense and she tended to like working with Steggmutt so the three of them had ended up with a fairly cohesive picture of the situation and they had also shared their information and Darkwing's analysis of the crime patterns with Special Agent DD who was in charge of the small S.H.U.S.H. team that had been sent to Duckburg to help the Justice Ducks.

Fenton tried to shake off his exhaustion, but it had been a very long day yesterday and today had been no easier. At least M'ma was happy even though he hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with her in the last month or so and the cable wasn't going to complicate his budgeting for the bills this month.

Normally he would have been hard pressed to afford cable TV. Even though he'd been able to make the payments on their little trailer home every month so far, chiefly because he had more than one job with McDuck Enterprises; Fenton still worried every month and seldom indulged in costly luxuries like cable not even for M'ma.

Keeping their bills paid was his responsibility as the man of the house. Having escaped the abject poverty that he and his M'ma had endured when his dad had died and Fenton had been forced to work in the bean factory next to his M'ma through his senior year of high school; Fenton wasn't willing to risk not being able to take care of her.

Mr. McDuck had subsidized his education as an accountant to make better use of his unique counting ability when he'd been discovered and Fenton knew how much he owed to the canny old duck. Repaying his student loans for his accounting degree was one of the major reasons he and M'ma still lived in this tiny trailer. Gandra knew all about that and since she didn't know that he was Gizmoduck she wasn't surprised that his money was always tight.

Since Fenton had been putting in so many extra hours to finish the quarterly taxes though; he had asked for and gotten permission from Gyro to use the satellite dish in the Gismo suit to download digital content for M'ma so she would have something to watch while he was working.

Fenton sighed as he heard the sound fizzing on M'ma's old TV set, he had really hoped to get her a television for her birthday which was in a couple of weeks. Even with the bonus packet that Mr. McDuck had given out to his financial team this week, Fenton wasn't sure when he was going to be able to afford to get M'ma the newer model and still treat Gandra to a proper date.

He had been saving for a special date with Gandra Dee for over a month, she was a generous and understanding woman but he very seldom got to treat her the way he felt she deserved. He fought off feelings of anxiety as he reluctantly admitted to himself that he was going to have to find a way to fit yet another job of some kind in somehow if he wanted to save anything extra toward an engagement ring.

Even more worrisome than that bit of truth was the knowledge that sooner or later if he expected Gandra to be a permanent part of his life; she was going to have to be a knowledgeable part of Gizmoduck's too.

Remembering he hadn't opened his bonus envelope yet, since he'd gone straight to Gyro's to check on Darkwing and Morgana, and then helped out there before heading out as Gizmoduck to speak to the media for Mr. McDuck and the city council Saturday morning. Fenton reached into his jacket and pulled out his bonus to see what he'd gotten.

To his shock there were two sets of discount coupons! In spite of the fact he had been very circumspect, he realized that Mrs. Featherstone had put Fenton Crackshell's set of makeover discount coupons for M'ma and two sets of reservations for dinner for two at 'The Pond' inside the envelope that Scrooge had also put a tax receipt in for a monthly donation to the Young Leaders of Tomorrow scholarship fund that was one of Gizmoduck's sponsored charities. His beak fell open as he read the reservations and realized that they included complimentary desserts, non alcoholic drinks and half price entrees which would make taking both M'ma and then Gandra there almost affordable if he was careful.

Fenton felt really appreciated and happy at this, suddenly he felt a lot more confident about saving up for M'ma's TV; although the ring he really wanted to save up for still was a very distant hope, since jewelry was definitely in a whole different price range than a small TV set. Especially the ring he had been keeping an eye on for the past few weeks.

It was in a jewelry store in St. Canard and much to his delight so far it hadn't been sold or stolen in spite of Negaduck's penchant for stealing gems. Granted this modest little ring wasn't something St. Canard's public enemy number one was likely to covet, but a lot of the time, things happened as collateral damage especially in St. Canard. That was even more likely when Darkwing wasn't able to keep an eye out for the more outré of St. Canard's crop of career criminals.

Inside the envelope was also a short note from the Billionaire Duck. It said, 'Dear Fenton, Mrs. Featherstone is a right canny assistant and I know that Gandra will be the same. I know I keep you much busier than yon bonny Lass would like. I think you and she will enjoy using these reservations, Mrs. Featherstone insisted on duplicates so you don't have to worry about any conflict of interests with the other important lady in your life. Say hello to your M'ma for me.

You are one of my best employees and I am right glad to make this donation to charity for your friend Gizmoduck and with you being in charge of my personal financial team I'll leave the receipts and bookkeeping up to you. This same amount is authorized once a month for the next physical year, adding this with the rest of me charity donations I should qualify for several of the new tax breaks, but we can discuss that next week or even with your end of the month reports. Take the next few days off and I'll see you in the office Thursday, Scrooge. P.S. I'll understand if you prorate your pay cut for the four extra off days so you won't have to pay me back all at once, Scrooge.'

Fenton HAD to shake his head at that and sighing he started to replace the papers in their envelope. Just then he realized there was another paper with a tiny key on a finely woven piece of string threaded through a hole in the top of it inside. Taking it out he smelled a familiar scent on it but there was nothing but his name and the sentiment 'For your future ' typed on it.

Being intimately acquainted with financial institutions, the local ones in particular; Fenton thought that the key might be to a safety deposit box but he couldn't imagine how something like that would have gotten mixed up with his bonus. The fact that it had his name on it WAS something of a puzzle…. Fenton then remembered how Gandra had said that she and Mrs. Featherstone had made up the bonuses so more than likely it had gotten mixed in by mistake somehow. He would keep it safe and ask Mrs. Featherstone about it when he went into the office.

Meanwhile Gizmoduck was going to take advantage of Fenton's time off to meet with the rest of the Justice Ducks and make sure that the Fearsome Five were either no where around, or apprehended; hopefully before he had to resume both jobs on Thursday.

The S.H.U.S.H. super villain retrieval unit had arrived and established a temporary headquarters in one of the warehouse's in the industrial area by the airport Saturday and had contacted him since Launchpad had told them that Darkwing was unavailable until Monday.

According to Launchpad, Darkwing and Morgana were recovering well and would be able to meet with the agent in charge by Monday morning; which would be a great relief to all the Justice Ducks, particularly Gizmoduck. He did try, but honestly he didn't feel that he was nearly as qualified to lead the team as Darkwing was.

The others respected Gizmoduck's reputation and did listen to him, but being responsible for the others made Fenton itch with nerves especially if they were going to try and hunt down super villains. He couldn't help but remember how they'd all been captured back in St. Canard when they'd tried to apprehend the Fearsome Five without Darkwing. Of course once Wingy had finally gotten his head straight and shown up, it had all worked out, but it HAD been a very near thing even then.

He still had to marvel at how much better they all functioned as a team when Darkwing led them. As long as Wingy kept his head straight, and his ego under control; there was no one who was better at coordinating everyone so that they could capitalize on their strengths and minimize their weaknesses.

The team was fairly unique both in composition and in the way they executed their objectives. Without someone like Wingy who was used to thinking 'outside the box' and who everyone else listened to when push came to shove, they tended to act and react as individuals instead of working together.

With effective leadership and cooperation they were much more efficient and they tended to accomplish their goals quicker and with a lot less in the way of injury than otherwise.

Fenton DID wonder why Wingy kept trying to bring up that episode where they had first tried to work together and done so poorly at first. Amazingly Fenton really didn't think it was an ego thing; Darkwing DID have an ego the size of the Audubon Bay Bridge or even the entire bay. But Wingy wasn't one to dwell on the past; unless it was his own past heroic exploits but for some reason he'd never brought up how he'd led them to victory that time; not directly.

Whenever he'd mentioned that incident in fact, it was one of the few conversations they'd had where Wingy had actually sounded uncomfortable talking about himself. The only other time he'd been that way had been when Gizmoduck had been in St. Canard for the opening of the new children's wing of the hospital about two months after they'd all come together to save St. Canard the first time.

That had been the adventure where they had first become closer than just acquaintances and Gizmoduck had officially met Darkwing's daughter Quiverwing Quack in her heroic guise. He had also been admitted into the select few who knew what Wingy looked like without his mask.

Fenton had even visited Launchpad and the Mallards at home, but just to be sure he never let anything slip, he'd gone to Dr. Bellum and had hypnotic blocks put in that would make it almost impossible for him to betray that information under duress. He was paranoid as it was about some of the things people automatically trusted Gizmoduck with and having been entrusted with the secret of Quiverwing and Darkwing's real identities was something that had humbled him.

Gizmoduck was a little ashamed to admit it even now, but before then he had pretty much discounted Darkwing as a crime fighter because he didn't have any special powers or anything and had given a lot of unmerited credence to the media's portrayal of the masked mallard.

After meeting his family and understanding that Launchpad, Darkwing and Quiverwing depended on each other and loved one another deeply, Fenton had realized how much Wingy really cared; not just about crime fighting and being recognized for his daring heroics; but about the city of St. Canard and the ordinary people who lived there. That had been when Gizmoduck had also trusted Darkwing and Drake with his other identity as Fenton Crackshell, Mr. McDuck's accountant; since he had realized just how much more there was to Darkwing than the media really knew.

It had been an eye opening experience for them both really; Darkwing had become less abrasive and confrontational since then, and the mutual respect that they had developed for each other over the past six or eight months was something Fenton suspected meant even more to Darkwing than it did to him. Chiefly because he got respect both as Fenton and as Gizmoduck and Darkwing was still touted as the caped clown of St. Canard or worse more often than not at least by the media.

Lately though a significant number of the citizens of St. Canard DID have good things to say especially if they had directly benefited from Darkwing's efforts. The powers that be in city hall tended to downplay that though which HAD to frustrate Wingy; that was the main reason Fenton found it easy to overlook Wingy's occasional sarcasm and jealous reactions.

In any case though Darkwing's dubious media reputation was hardly the main focus of their task in Duckburg and his being so overlooked was even going to be a big help if Monday was anything like today had been.

The military presence in St. Canard was wrapping up their operations some time this week according to the new briefing from S.H.U.S.H. That meant the media circus would be shifting its efforts to St. Canard itself once the military perimeter had been relaxed. All by itself, that change in circumstances would make Gizmoduck's job easier, but until then he had to keep trying anyway. He was too responsible to do anything else even if some of the people he was trying to protect were being giant pains in his tail feathers.

Fenton sighed and decided that his best bet would be to give up on dinner and go to see Darkwing for a briefing since Gizmoduck was going to have a very busy day tomorrow. Putting his chili in the fridge he kissed M'ma and went to take a little nap since Wingy was usually up all night and was probably asleep now. If he went over to Gyro's about nine or so Wingy would most likely be awake. Gyro would be available to help with input since he was used to working all hours and as an added bonus, Launchpad and Morgana would be helpful as well, besides a short nap would clear his head and get rid of his frustration.

Lucidia Macabre was braced against the North side of the circle they had called into being on Gyro Gearloose's empty living room floor. Kaa and Raa anchored the West while Mossie was in the East. South stood Mintaka who was looking thoroughly put out by their discoveries.

Sounding as frustrated as little Gosalyn Mallard he snarled, "As much as I hate to admit it, Grimm is likely right. Even though your mirror shows Lafayette's energy is bound up in that dark mess…it is just too convenient for him to be responsible."

Lucidia nodded reluctantly agreeing with him, at least partially; but she felt compelled to add, "True enough Mintaka, but Mossie and Kaa are certain that Morgana's older injuries are the direct result of being ravaged by that beast. He HAS to have fed on her fairly heavily to leave that kind of shadow in her power and on her mentally and emotionally and what better way to cripple her than to kill her new emotional interest?"

Raa hissed loudly and all three of her familiars glowed and nodded indicating the circle's contents which had begun to shimmy and twist within the warding. Contained in a fragile looking porcelain bowl was a seething mass of energy that kept forming and reforming trying to escape and finish its objective.

Mintaka nodded agreeably and focused his power on dividing that dark mess into two equal parts while he spoke again, "Lafayette is not without guilt, I'm certain you are right there my dear, but we can't forget that there is likely someone else behind this. Without irrefutable proof I can't invoke council authority against him; especially not for this kind of Dark path magic."

As near as they had been able to discover, Morgana had been injured mainly as a by product of her protecting Darkwing and then they had suffered further damage shielding little Gosalyn before the protections in their Chains had fully powered up.

Mintaka and Lucidia had connected magically and the meld of themselves and their companions was more than enough to contain the curses and still have a little energy left to put towards warding Dark and Morgana. It was worrisome to leave them, but there was little choice since Dark and Morgana were obligated to help the people here and they needed to investigate before the trail went cold.

Mintaka was truly upset by the thought of Lafayette's being involved in something this powerful and complex, particularly as a remote spell casting. He hadn't been that talented in Mage energy as a youngster. His abilities WERE impressive; but being half living vampire made his abilities as a Mage less efficient and he'd never really applied himself to learning any skills that were difficult for him.

Lafayette had spent most of his time making sure he excelled in the areas that flowed more naturally for him, which to be fair; was what most people did. Students like Morgana who forced themselves to learn aspects of Magic they weren't naturally gifted in were very rare, even more so since she had actually learned to do transformative magic at her father's insistence and not because it was something she felt a true need to master.

She would have graduated with top honors for transformative magic as well as the three areas she had naturally excelled in if Mintaka had been asked just because she had to work so hard to do that particular skill with any degree of competence. She had even learned to make the safeguards automatic but to borrow a phrase from his gambling children; her results and aim were to be frank something of a crap shoot.

Envy and Spite had always had a soft spot for their cousin and they had assisted her with constant drilling and practice sessions but even so it honestly was her weakest area of expertise. All of Lafayette's Mage talents were about at the level of Morgana's transformative spells or weaker. Honestly though they were still powerful since Morgana's weakest area was still quite strong.

If he was behind this, he had somehow become much stronger since his graduation if the strength and complexity of this spell was any indication; and there were precious few ways to do that…most of which were illegal, immoral or just plain Dark path which could mean that he and Grimm were going to have to face down a Dark Adept.

Hopefully Lafayette was still as spoiled and lazy as he'd been as a graduate of the Academy but just in case he wasn't Grimm had already chimed in with his advice which was to get Lucidia and her familiars to help track Lafayette down.

Calling in a hand of council wardens for back up wouldn't be a bad plan either, as soon as they had a direction to go in he was contacting the head of the Council Theo Bellarmine and making sure all this was documented. If the worst happened and they were caught off guard he wanted to be sure that whoever took over his duties and avenged them wouldn't be caught unawares.

Grimm purred deep in Mintaka's bones and rumbled reassuringly, '_Peace brother, even at the power level of this spell as long as we are careful and cautious we will prevail. Morgana's soul kin have been well counseled and will be able to carry on alone if they must, but it will not come to that.' _

Both Lucidia and Mintaka were determined to unravel this spell and its mysteries. They split the mass of energy and taking half each they began to attune themselves to it so they could track the spells.

Struck by a suggestion by Raa, Lucidia offered, "Why don't I try to find where Lafayette has been for the past month or so. I know his mother socially at least. Genevieve La Faye Plasimeaux spends quite a bit of time at her chateau in the French alps when she's away from the Monster realm but I know she was always one to keep a close watch on her son especially after the scandal. She will be more likely to let some clue slip if I call on her socially than if you show up officially."

Mintaka nodded slowly and said, "I hate to ask you Lucidia, but…I could really use your help on this. I gave my word to that fellow that Morgana and Drake took oath to serve. Director James Hooter, I told him I would go to St. Canard to find any of Lafayette's victims that had survived and try to cleanse them."

They banished the circle and relaxed against each other for a few minutes. Indulging in some close contact Lucidia and Mintaka felt themselves melding as they fed each other energy. From the bedroom Grimm purred joining their meld along with Mossie, Kaa and Raa, not so coincidentally they showed Archie, Eek and Squeek how to do the same for their pair before gently disengaging the younger familiars.

Pulling apart reluctantly Mintaka added, "Since Lafayette's energy is involved with these curses, I should be able to find his victims fairly easily and I need to establish formal ties for the council in this country especially if we are to recruit more Normals into our population base."

Lucidia nodded and asked, "What do we do about Morgana and Darkwing while we pursue this? By tomorrow they will be sufficiently recovered that they will not remain here quietly. That Fenton fellow is supposed to be by tonight to get Dark and Morgana to help him secure this settlement from some sort of criminal troublemakers."

She continued quietly as Launchpad appeared from the kitchen going into hall carrying trash bags and cleaning supplies to repair the damages to Gyro's office.

After he disappeared into the other room she continued, "We won't be able to keep them from helping him once their auras heal, not without resorting to the kinds of strong-arm tactics that youngsters always fight against and resent anyway."

Reluctantly Mossie offered very quietly to Lucidia and Mintaka, sending the thought so that Launchpad wouldn't hear and react badly. _'We could bind them but doing that would destroy our credibility with Morgana as well as alienate Drake; possibly for the rest of their relationship as he is well matched to her in stubbornness as well as their other traits.'_

They both winced and sighing Lucidia continued sending her thoughts then finishing out loud for the benefit of Launchpad in case he was listening, _'I think we had better try something a lot less drastic unless we receive a vision or premonition.'_ "For the past few days, in addition to the large influx of media; there has been an increase in criminal activities and from what Raa tells me, Darkwing tends to look into and take care of this sort of thing regularly in St. Canard for the government there."

Mintaka looked very serious and added, "I'll have to be very cautious in my dealings with the Normal authorities. Morgana's familiars told Grimm that Drake was compelled to sell himself directly into Director Hooter's service in order to get legal custody of his daughter Gosalyn a little over a year ago…. I can't understand how they could deny him paternal rights after her maternal line was killed."

Lucidia looked even more disturbed at this and offered, "I know Morgana has been trading Normal books to our castle bookworm in exchange for Magical copies of spell books. I'm sure I can get him to translate other topics and volumes into our vernacular as well as his cooking texts."

She and Mossie moved to set the kitchen to rights while Mintaka sorted out the living room. She added as they worked, "I'll set him to searching out Normal laws concerning marriage, children and inheritance so we can have a basic understanding of how to approach Normals in order to get them to join our culture, as well as set up protections for our people. Until we have a basic understanding of such things cross cultural relationships will be hit or miss no matter how much the council pushes for population expansion."

A little calmer now Lucidia continued, "From what Morgana and the other pioneers have said, the culture that spawned St. Canard is made up of immigrants from every other culture they know about, we should be able to adapt to their ways enough to fit in at least on the surface and that will encourage Normals to join us especially if we can find and propagate bonded pairs like Drake and Morgana.

Mintaka and Lucidia felt their auras adjusting to the curse energy and they went to talk to Launchpad before they left to pursue their inquest. He was levelheaded and Darkwing listened to him. If anyone could get them to rest and heal it would be him.

Being assigned to the Super Villain Retrieval Unit was definitely different than Junior Agent Anna Tidae thought it wound be. She knew this was a very important mission, just the fact that they had been expedited through procedures told her that. This was her chance to show just how good she was….

Director Hooter had personally approved special ordinance and equipment as well as authorizing bonuses packages for the team. Of course most of the extras were reliant on successful completion of their objectives but still… she could certainly get used to this. Being treated like a top operative instead of a junior grunt was definitely more in line with what Anna had expected when she signed on than the seemingly endless bureaucracy that was her usual lot at S.H.U.S.H….

Agent Tidae knew she excelled at the skills and tactics that S.H.U.S.H. recruits were expected to master, and she had been growing increasingly impatient with the menial and monotonous round of overly supervised assignments she had gotten; but this was her chance to show the senior personnel just how superior she was to the other junior agents.

Because they were assigned to support HERO operatives they had autonomous status that would cover almost any actions necessary in the performance of their duties. Particularly so if the Justice Ducks managed to apprehend any of the top ten villains and they were remanded into S.H.U.S.H. custody for transport to the super villain prison.

Agent Tidae was performing routine maintenance on her special issued equipment and familiarizing herself with their functions while the other agents readied their vehicles. The S.H.U.S.H. team had quietly rented a large warehouse in the area of the Duckburg international airport to set up temporary headquarters in.

Special Agent DD had already contacted Gizmoduck and made arrangements to meet with the Justice Ducks today since most of Duckburg shut down on Sunday. They were expected to be ready at all times and Anna was determined that Special Agent DD's after action reports would paint her in glowing colors and help erase the stigma of her earlier conflicts with other senior agents.

Agent Tidae had exceptionally keen hearing and was in fact listening in on two of the other agents who were organizing the special ops van. In a surprising fit of common sense it had been disguised to look like a news van so it would blend in here in Duckburg.

Usually the geniuses at H.Q. had it outfitted as a diaper delivery van or something equally ridiculous, why undercover teams that used it weren't routinely caught and either killed or just fed misleading intelligence by the people they spied on in it; was something Anna had yet to figure out.

At least this time SOMEONE was thinking apparently. This was an upgrade in procedure all on its own as far as Agent Tidae was concerned and from the sounds of the quiet conversation she was nonchalantly eavesdropping on she wasn't the only one to feel this way.

Agent Hobbs, "Wilkins, just how much trouble do you think we are going to have with this assignment?"

Agent Wilkins, "I've been assigned to several of these support teams and a lot depends on the mission operatives in charge. These HERO people are definitely weird…but, from what I've seen; it's better they are in the front lines than most other personnel."

Anna heard several muffled noises as the equipment was arranged in the van and Agent Hobbs jumped out the back door to land beside Agent Wilkins.

Agent Wilkins continued, "They tend to survive things that we wouldn't and the strange stuff they are assigned are things we don't have to explain…not unless they screw up anyway."

Agent Hobbs lowered his voice even more and Agent Tidae had to strain to hear their next exchange. Agent Hobbs continued furtively, "Speaking of screw ups…do you think we will have any problems with…"

Just then Special Agent in charge DD came striding into the staging area and all the personnel snapped to attention.

Agent DD spoke in a no nonsense tone, "Alright people, I am taking Hobbs and Tidae with me to meet with the Justice Duck's team leader. Be ready to move out on my signal, we will be responsible for securing anything the locals can't handle and there is no telling when or IF we'll be needed."

The rest of the Agents moved to get ready as Agent's Tidae and Hobbs moved to flank DD. Agent DD sighed to himself as he saw the several of his co-agents relief at being left behind and the sympathetic glances they gave Agent Hobbs behind Agent Tidae's back. This was shaping up to be a really stressful assignment and he hadn't even met up with Darkwing yet.

Hiding his reservations behind a professional expression and his dark sunglasses he got into the black armored mini hummer and went to the rendezvous.

_Here is the next piece I hope I am moving things along well and that it is interesting. The next bit will be soon I hope and thank you for the feedback. It makes writing SOOOO worth it. (Also it cuts back on the ducky madness that I have to wade through all alone). Ha! Your friend Irual _


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from TV belong to Disney. I am writing this for fun and reviews. I receive NO money and have total respect for Disney and their copy rights. Please read, review and enjoy your friend Irual._

Lucidia Macabre stepped calmly out of the portal she had summoned and shook out her ankle length skirt. Instead of her everyday outfit she had on a corseted wide sleeved old fashioned gown and her formal jewels. The Macabre family crest had been worked into her hooded cloak and her shoes were certainly uncomfortable enough to be fashionable. Lucidia snorted to herself and as Kaa and Raa wound their way around her, she pushed her hood back and shook out her hair settling her diadem comfortably to hold her bangs in place.

She sent to her familiars, '_I hope Mintaka appreciates the effort I am going through. This sort of nonsense seems even more of a waste of time now than it did when I was the heir and HAD to uphold Mother's expectations._'

Mossie's acidic sense of humor was evident in her tone as she sent silently, _'I am always glad that I am not required to wear shoes whenever you insist on doing this sort of thing Lucidia.' _

Mossie hopped calmly up to the front door of the large well kept chateau and caused the door chimes to sound by sending an energy vibration through them. She shook herself and continued, _'At least Genevieve is consistent in training her servants to reflect her ways.'_

This comment was in response to the well dressed butler who had silently opened the door. Upon recognizing who Lucidia Macabre was, he promptly genuflected and began nervously abasing himself and trying to offer her flattery.

Lucidia ignored his behavior and holding her hand out she caused a small ball of energy to form in her palm. When it was about three inches across, it became a clear pale blue sphere. She calmly waited out the servant's babbling and placed it in his palm.

Holding him still and silent with the force of her personality she stated quietly, "Take this to Lady Genevieve Plasimeaux."

Not daring to disobey, he backed into the entryway and offered nervously. "It shall be as you require, of course…"

Stuttering miserably he gestured to a small richly appointed sitting area and managed, "If you would…"

Kaa and Raa slithered smoothly from around Lucidia and wound their way around him. They were careful not to touch him, but they hissed warningly before allowing him to back frantically to the staircase. Mossie snorted in disgust at the man's obvious discomfort and sat herself beside Lucidia while Kaa and Raa coiled smoothly around the sturdy and attractive loveseat that Lucidia chosen to sit on.

This was where she would wait to see if her calling card would be answered and if so in what way; after all she had come unannounced and socially so the next move in the game would be up to Genevieve.

Lucidia was not foolish enough to think that Genevieve would be duped into saying anything she didn't want to reveal, but like most of the old established families; the Macabre name wasn't something to be discounted outright any more than the Plasimeaux's were. Genevieve had always concerned herself with social status and was something of a snob especially after her marriage to the politically and socially powerful and charismatic Lord Plasimeaux.

The fact that he was an ancient undead was actually considered a plus in some circles, especially after he had sired several living children on his newest wife. Lafayette's younger sisters were something of a mystery. Their births had been documented and they were officially a welcome addition to the Plasimeaux line but… they had been kept sequestered since their third birthday either on their father's estate in the Monster Realm or here in their Mother's ancestral home in a remote area of the French alps.

Even Envy and Spite had had a hard time finding out anything substantial about them in the last year or so, granted keeping tabs on four year old twins wasn't something that was a priority for them; but the lack of information WAS unusual.

Families tended to flaunt healthy and talented children particularly in the last couple of generations. For them to be suddenly kept so isolated and low key was definitely out of character for their mother.

Genevieve had crowed and exhibited her second pregnancy just as much as she had shown off and displayed Lafayette as a child and after the triumph of the birth of healthy twin girls she had been exultant and made sure EVERYONE was well aware of her success and her lord husband's virility.

Reportedly her mate was a little distant to the youngsters, possibly because they were girls. He had been raised with several very old fashioned attitudes even before becoming undead; now he was among the most outspoken of the conservatives and not just about external policies.

In any case, Lucidia knew that unless Genevieve had radically changed a lifetime of behavior in just a few months; the social status inherent in a social visit from someone scheduled to serve on the council this year and from an old, wealthy and powerful family like the Macabres was very likely going to prove to be too tempting for Genevieve to resist.

If Genevieve believed this to be a chance to further her own social and political ambitions, she wouldn't want to risk a blatant insult to Lucidia. Lafayette had been an embarrassment to his family because of the repercussions from his victims and their families. But if Lucidia was careful and clever Genevieve was likely to be very helpful just as a way to avoid any further consequences from the scandal.

Lucidia knew what few others aside from council head Bellarmine knew; Lafayette's deliberate abuse of his natural abilities had seriously hampered both his mother's political machinations and his father's bid to increase his influence within the council.

Lucidia was grateful for that for several reasons of her own; not the least of which was because the possibility of Lord Plasimeaux influencing the policies of the council more than he already did tended to set off horrific visions for most of the Seers that reported to the council including her.

Mintaka had speculated that being undead for centuries had made Lord Plasimeaux a little unstable and his perspective was radically different from both ordinary living beings and living magical practitioners. This meant that his policies and goals were at odds with most of the Council.

It was true at least in so far as his wishes for the political and socio-economic policies for the Monster realm went; as far as his own personal behavior and decorum no one had ever found fault with him that way. Not in public at least, and not since he had risen from his first grave to become one of the few undead to openly stalk the streets of the realm.

Lucidia shook off a particularly strong feeling of foreboding at that memory. Not that she'd been present for the occasion personally of course, but his rising had been major news for months especially since no one had been sure how he would be able to fit in as an active blood drinking undead.

There had been so few active undead in the historic record that even the Monster bred and Mage born had been apprehensive, and of course the Normal population would have panicked utterly; except for the fact that they had been kept selectively ignorant of Lord Plasimeaux's actual state.

Hollywoodland wasn't entirely wrong about undead after all. Lord Plasimeaux however seemed to be not only disciplined in his habits but discrete as well. Even after all this time and intense scrutiny from the council he remained above reproach.

Officially he fed from a select few volunteers that were very well compensated and carefully replaced after only a few feedings so they didn't suffer permanent after effects. Lord Plasimeaux even made sure that his 'food' was Mage healed so that he didn't leave any magical hooks in them.

All this careful philanthropy had lulled many into forgetting just what an ancient undead was capable of, but Lucidia and the other Seers all remembered. They had no choice after all, their talent required them to experience the possibilities of the future; and due to the nature of their abilities they usually were aware of the worst of those possibilities. They and the history keepers were keeping the reality of coexisting with an active undead firmly in mind and so were Council head Bellarmine and his factions.

Fortunately, Lord Plasimeaux seemed to be content to be the agitator for the conservative faction since his bid to become Council head had been overturned by Theo Bellarmine. Theo Bellarmine was currently secure in his Power, so the situation wasn't likely to change for at least several hands of years; not unless something truly drastic happened to change the balance.

His Lady, Deidre Bellarmine was a Powerful Seer in her own right and had been his devoted left hand since they had become promised as children; and his companion was 'The Proclaimer' Pulao so it was unlikely anyone else would challenge for outright leadership especially not if the population increased due to his progressive policies. Theo and his supporters had already been proven correct in the need to open the boarders magically speaking. He and the progressives were using that as a very compelling argument to support his other policies and so far it was working; more or less.

Lucidia carefully hid her amusement at the thought of how personal conduct influenced how the council's Power ebbed and flowed within it's various factions. Morgana didn't realize it of course; but her relationship with Darkwing was a minor embarrassment to most of the conservatives. Even some of the progressives were a little uncomfortable with him in particular.

He wasn't exactly likely to stay at home hidden in Castle Macabre begetting children, especially not since he'd convinced Morgana to give an Oath of Service to that Hooter fellow in St. Canard. Fortunately most Mage born and Monster kind didn't even concern themselves with Normal technology and so were unaware of Darkwing's dubious media reputation and exploits.

After Morgana's very powerful spell in second month though, and the fact that the castle's POWER itself had acknowledged her as Lady Macabre; several Mage born had spelled their mirrors to look at the wider world just out of curiosity and Lucidia wasn't the only family member to quietly put off several pointed inquiries about Morgana and her 'admirer'.

Lucidia wasn't that worried about internal repercussions just yet. If Morgana proved that expanding the population base with Normals like Drake would produce healthy, Talented and/or Powerful children then the situation would swing well in favor of the current policies of the progressives and Council head Bellarmine. More of the younger generation might even be persuaded to explore the wider world if things went well with her high profile relationship.

Until then though, it wasn't Envy or Spite who were the rumor mongers in her case, not any more anyway; especially since she was not only capable of enforcing the consequences of the geas she had invoked but likely to do so with extreme prejudice if she was provoked further.

Fortunately Lucidia had solidified her Power base long before Morgana had left the Monster realm, and after that debacle in Second month the rest of the family had taken a wait and see attitude about the whole thing.

Envy and Spite had been keeping discreet tabs on their uncle just to be sure and so far it seemed as though the situation was under control…. Lucidia paused for a moment as a thought came to her; Morgana's older injuries were most likely from her time dating Lafayette in spite of what Monoculo kept insisting.

Lucidia had taken the opportunity to charge Kaa with completely filtering Morgana's aura so she and Mossie could work on healing those earlier injuries under the cover of healing the curse damage. One of Mossie's specialties was energy transmutation and balancing physical, mental and emotional auras. Between them Kaa, Raa and Mossie had amassed a detailed accounting of the Mallards and Morgana. Now all they needed was the time to implement the healing for all three of them.

Archie, Eek and Squeek were motivated and intelligent and since Lucidia had been Morgana's primary caregiver since Charity had died, all of the familiars not only worked well together, but cared deeply for one another which would help a great deal.

If Morgana did stay with Darkwing, he was going to need to know how to defend himself from more than just Monoculo's questionable behavior. Morgana was going to have to be able to draw on him for the strength and balance a Mage needed from a mate. From what the familiars hinted he was entirely capable of being that for her and himself; he was going to need teaching and encouragement though and so was Morgana.

Their relationship would have to be a partnership and she would have to balance him, just as he would her or the imbalances in their energy would cause all kinds of complications. Fortunately all the familiars had SEEN this; and from what little Kaa and Grimm had hinted, Eek, Squeek and Archie were prepared to work on both of them.

While this was a blessing, it was also exceedingly rare and the LAST thing they needed was for anyone to get wind of just how unusual they were becoming. Knowing this, Lucidia quietly considered her options while she waited for her hostess.

As the graceful hen-like figure of Genevieve La Fay Plasimeaux descended the staircase flanked by her lady's maid and the butler Lucidia whispered the thought to Kaa, _'Don't let me forget to arrange the energy transmutation lessons for Morgana. She has already started learning healing from the books she has, evidently being the masked crime fighter of St. Canard means that Darkwing gets hurt a very great deal. If what we SAW comes to pass she'll need to learn more intensive techniques than just potion work and with how close they have become; she's motivated. If I can get her to use Drake as her subject for healing lessons, it will give me an entry into teaching them to defend each other and it won't be as frightening for Drake if he learns as Morgana learns her skills.'_

Raa added as he and Kaa bowed slightly to Lady Plasimeaux, '_Even if he doesn't trust us enough for that right away, he'll be motivated to defend Morgana, Gosalyn and his brother. We'll remember…Grimm may be able to begin through Gosalyn; Drake will agree to and do almost anything to protect the people he loves.'_

Mossie blinked slowly opening and closing her center eye and added silently, _'When we were within Drake, we found out about his early physical and mental injuries, in addition to his selling himself to that James Hooter in order to keep Gosalyn. If the chance comes up we should look into how he was kept ignorant of her existence for the first nine years of her life. If we could give them the solidity of knowing, it might build trust between them and us Lucidia. The more trust there is the better and faster the healing will progress.'_

Motivated even more to protect the youngsters and discover who had attacked them she dropped into a formal curtsey before the lady of the house. Genevieve stopped for a second in surprise before recovering her composure and offering Lucidia a hand up.

Genevieve had intended to be as aloof and calm as possible in the face of the infamous Macabre family temperament, but Lucidia had thrown her for a loop with her formal manners and deference. Regrouping and taking a deep breath she smiled at Lucidia and her familiars.

Genevieve placed a sphere of her own power in Lucidia's hand and offered, "Lucidia, I admit I am surprised to see you. We seldom move in the same circles these days."

Mintaka waited silently as the various Normals tip toed around him. He had decided to go ahead and come to St. Canard today even though Normals usually slept through the dark hours. If he and Grimm got the preliminaries out of the way now they could go ahead and begin their work under cover of the night when there would be at least a little less interference from the resident population.

Besides, even with the lodestone he had made, it would take at least a night or two to acclimate themselves to the crowded city's aura and filter out the conflicting energy signatures so they could isolate any victims. Then it would be at least a day's work to cleanse them of magical contamination and determine if they could be healed.

If any could be found, after all if it WAS Lafayette then it wasn't that likely there would be many victims that could be helped, not in just a session or two. Normals were surprisingly resilient and strong, but they were also vulnerable to vicious damage from Mage attacks.

While they could and DID survive such things, the repercussions from such attacks were far reaching and fairly severe. Success stories were few without a great deal of effort from the magical community, still it was worth making the effort since magical injuries seldom healed without magical help.

Hopefully though, by then Lucidia would be back from her errand and they could combine their resources and work together. Providing proofs of the benefits of working with Mage born and laying the ground work for legal protections in the wider stage of the world would take time. But the Monster realm was going to need such things sooner or later. SO getting such things in place now was just plain sensible, no matter how many of the conservatives wanted to bury their heads in the sand and ignore the rest of the planet.

The tiny figure of Director James Gander Hooter peered at him from across his desk. Mintaka had to admit to himself that he was impressed with this Normal, he could see how even so strong willed and stubborn a youngling as Morgana would be impressed too; especially since this Hooter fellow held such a strong compulsion over her chosen mate as well as an oath of service.

Apart from a slight twitch of understandable astonishment when the tall figure of the mage and the huge stub tailed cat had stepped out of the large mirror in the outer hall and walked into his office, Director Hooter had been remarkably composed. He had also clearly been in command of all the other Normals here since his orders were obeyed instantly.

Thanks to him Mintaka and Grimm had been treated with diffidence and respect instead of weaponry and aggression when they had appeared in the hallway and set off dozens of alerts. Grim HAD considered bypassing all that technology but they had decided that the less the Normals suspected about what magic could do the better, at least for now.

He and Grimm had been more than a little surprised to SEE a Mage born acting as Hooter's second. Before they had even been greeted, or acknowledged her; her companion had reacted with lightning speed to explain that he and Benji, his Mage; were secretly employed here and that no one knew they were not Normals. Out of respect for her situation, they had reacted as though she was a Normal as well; although Mintaka HAD made a mental note to find out exactly what was going on there at a later date.

Once Mintaka had explained that he was here to fulfill his role as liaison for his people and repair the damages done by the suspected rogue Mage born Morgana had reported, Hooter had been very grateful and had offered him any help they could supply. To the gratification of both Grimm and Mintaka, Director Hooter had been very concerned for both Darkwing and Morgana.

He had asked about their progress and had been shaken when he had realized just how serious their injuries were. Evidently this Hooter wasn't entirely cold and had in fact developed personal affection for Drake and his daughter aside from their usefulness as his minions.

In spite of his proprietary attitude towards Darkwing, Hooter's reaction had heartened Mintaka since the news of their grievous injuries and the previously unaddressed fact of Gosalyn's having been harmed too had shocked and dismayed not only the Director but his staff as well.

Hooter hid it well but evidently he hadn't been given much in the way of details as far as the repercussions of the attacks effects on its victims. When he had received his information from Fenton and Launchpad, it had all been coached in the political speak of underling to superior; also Launchpad and Gizmoduck were Normals not mages and so didn't know the magical details.

When Mintaka had produced the mass of curse energy he had split and attuned to use as a lodestone to find Lafayette's victims, at first none of the Normals had reacted, in spite of the fact all of them had felt it's evil intent; except with the professional detachment that Mintaka had always admired in the very best of the Wardens.

Grimm realized then that Morgana hadn't had a chance to explain much to the Normals, given her family's attitude she had likely decided to err on the side of caution until getting advice from either her Aunt or a Council representative on how much detail to go into especially about the negative side of magic.

But once Mintaka had explained that this was part of the physical manifestation of the curse that had been crafted to kill and cripple Darkwing, and through him Gosalyn and Morgana; Mintaka hadn't expected the wave of fury and determination that he and Grimm had absorbed from the gathered staff of Normals. Grimm's eyes had widened slightly as a deep growl sounded from the large bear like agent who stood slightly forward of Director Hooters desk.

The diminutive Hooter promptly shook off his shock at the sensation of malice and anger that emanated from the crystalline sphere that was sitting on his desk and snapped in a voice of authority, "Calmly Agent Grizzlikof, Dr. Bellum, I expect you and your staff to give Elder Mintaka every cooperation in this matter. Benji, this is to be given top priority; we need to understand the threat this poses and if we can develop ways to counter it. We are fortunate indeed that we are being given this opportunity to try and prepare contingency plans."

He gestured to his staff and they went to prepare their people to assist in the hunt for Lafayette's victims. First Agent Grizzlikof remained at his post beside the desk as the others went to obey their leader.

Hooter carefully extended his hand to Mintaka and spoke directly to both he and Grimm. "I am very deeply indebted to Morgana, and not just because she and her people have used their knowledge and skills to save my top field operative's life and his sanity. I admit that I wasn't aware of the risk she has exposed herself to in order to do so…, and in honesty although I am grateful both personally and professionally; I…."

Mintaka and Grimm were both startled to feel a hint of Power tingle through them at the mention of Hooter's admission of debt. They also experienced a flash of thought from the tiny owl that told them just how serious the situation was for the Normals.

Surprisingly though Hooter's real concern was actually for Drake the person, not Darkwing the operative; although his professional side DID have concerns for the people he was charged with protecting. The repercussions that were looming for Director Hooter in regards to his responsibilities towards his leaders because of this mess were in fact fairly serious as well. Mintaka decided since they had a few minutes he would try and discover just what Hooter's relationship to Darkwing was, even if he didn't find out today he could at least make a start.

Lucidia had been truly disturbed when the familiars had told them about Drake's having to sell himself into Hooter's service to keep Gosalyn and in truth Mintaka had been rather shocked as well. But the leader standing before him was a far cry from the coldly manipulative, political being they had expected.

Given the strength of Drake's feelings for Hooter and the importance Drake assigned to his work for S.H.U.S.H.; there didn't seem to be a reason for the harsh and seemingly heavy handed pact Drake had been bound with. Since Hooter now had access to a powerful Mage-born in Morgana, it definitely was time and past for someone with more experience to stick their noses into this.

Fortunately Mintaka and Grimm enjoyed ferreting out details and building a complete picture out of disparate pieces and they were good at it. If they were careful and clever, they could minimize any negatives for their kin while providing help and building good will that would hopefully translate into benefits for all the parties involved.

With Morgana already tied to Drake and with him already bound to this James Hooter, it would take careful husbandry to turn the situation around if they needed to. Still, from what he and Grimm were discovering; the situation with Drake and Morgana could certainly be worse. It was even likely that once Mintaka and Grimm had a more complete picture they might even find that a short term of service among the Normals would be a good thing for both of the youngsters; especially since they were now finding out that Director Hooter was in fact quite attached to Drake.

Clearing his throat and putting the sphere into a pocket of his jacket Mintaka indicated the chair beside the desk and interrupted gently, "It seems we have a few minutes to get acquainted and start building an accord between us, may I sit?"

Hooter nodded and sat in his own chair, "Of course, "He looked a little uncomfortable and then started to ask very carefully, "I don't mean to offend you in any way, but…"

Mintaka smiled and offered, "I will keep in mind you have only the smallest amount of information about our culture. I assure you that I am much more concerned with building a positive relationship with the rest of the world for my people, than I am over whether or not what you need to know might or might not be phrased as offensive just now. We need to work together and it will be difficult as it is, please DO ask your questions and I will do my best to answer; in return though I will need information of my own, agreed?"

James Gander Hooter was no bodies fool and he knew only too well that this Mintaka was most likely at least as high up in his government as Hooter was in his if not higher. He had also guessed that unlike Morgana, who from all he'd gathered was relatively young and inexperienced; this fellow was at least as canny as old Scrooge McDuck and had a great deal of savvy in the area of diplomacy as well.

But given the mess that St. Canard was in and the lack of success they had had in making any progress towards settling the situation Hooter knew that they needed help. The public relations side alone was a disaster that would need sweeping under the preverbal rug as soon as possible and that didn't even address the fact that he was being called to the capital to explain how he'd let things get so out of hand.

James Hooter sighed to himself at that thought, well; he'd just have to cross that bridge when he came to it. He wasn't scheduled to make his private appearance before the homeland security committee until after the weekend and the military was scheduled to leave by Friday. So if they had a clear culprit and proofs of their having regained control in establishing law and order and ensuring public safety then he could invoke the official secrets act and make his report directly to the president instead of the senate sub committee which would be a blessing.

With that in mind, his first priority HAD to be to secure the help of this Mintaka so anything Hooter had to tell him that would build trust and cooperation was worth it, as long as it wasn't so classified he'd be brought up on charges of treason as well as having to prove his competence to the politicos that held his budgetary leash.

Election years were a true trial even when Hooter didn't have a high profile mess to draw unwanted attention to his operations. Having this situation to clean up was definitely one of the messiest things he'd had to deal with since his appointment as the head of S.H.U.S.H.

However, just as when Hooter had first accepted the reins of the agency and the responsibility from Director Minya; it seemed that Drake had once again inadvertently supplied Hooter with the means to resolve the situation.

Presumably this could even turn out to be a beneficial thing for both the country and the Monster realm if it meant they could establish positive diplomatic and political relations with the Mage born. Admittedly it would all be a black op and entirely top secret, but the President and homeland security would be fully informed and as such it would be supported behind the scenes, at least until the Mage born wanted to be noticed.

Clearing his throat again Hooter agreed with a nod and asked, "I know you are in a hurry and we DO need to get on with fixing the situation but…I am actually very concerned for Darkwing, Quiverwing and Morgana, is there any way you could give me a prognosis for their recovery?"

Grimm purred and sent to Mintaka, _'We should let him SEE them. It would not only clarify the situation for him but having him tell them to rest wouldn't hurt. They will be recovered enough by tomorrow morning to take up their regular activities as long as they are careful. Now that the Spell Chains are active and attuned to them they should be alright until we can track down Lafayette and whoever else is really behind these spells. Until we can show Hooter tangible, measurable results, we are little more than carnival shysters to the Normals. '_

Mintaka managed to remain calm as he firmed his shields to filter down the intensity of Director Hooter's feelings. Mintaka decided that it was likely a very good idea to take Grimm's advice and offered with a graceful gesture of his hand.

"I am not a healing mage. I have only the general knowledge that most do but…I can let you see and talk to them for yourself and if you will permit me I can show you that while they are still injured, they are healing. In fact, if the three of them follow their proscribed treatment and rest tonight, they should be recovered enough to begin the cleansing of Duckburg with the rest of their companions tomorrow."

Mintaka cleared his throat and said carefully, "They have been remarkably discreet I pledge you especially for younglings. But Grimm and I are observant, we have been around a long time; and we have been paying attention. Morgana, Darkwing and their little one are very important to us. Not only because Morgana is blood kin to Lucidia and dear to me personally; but because they are victims of what seems to be an entirely illegal and proscribed attack. I assure you my people are even more against this sort of thing than your government would be and so I feel we should give you a little more in the way of direct information."

Mintaka continued, "That Gizmoduck fellow has stopped by often and been very helpful to us on Darkwing's behalf. According to the information he has given Darkwing, the settlement of Duckburg has been infested with more than just reporters in the past week."

At Hooter's nod Mintaka moved to the window and calmly tossed his silver dust onto the glass causing the surface to shimmer and become opaque. Agent Grizzlikof stiffened as he and Hooter saw the surface shift and swirl before showing the image of a much harried looking Launchpad McQuack appear in the window pane.

Thoroughly startled Launchpad jumped back away from the image of Mintaka, Grimm and Hooter that had appeared on the stainless steel refrigerator door and called out, "Morgana…, I,I think the refrigerator is for you. Heh, heh just a minute please,"

They heard an astonished voice call into the kitchen, "What! Launchpad, how can the REFRIGERATOR be for Morgana?"

Just then the distinctively dressed and fully costumed figure of Darkwing Duck came limping into the kitchen followed closely by Morgana and Gyro Gearloose who was trying unsuccessfully to convince them to remain in the living room and let him and Launchpad deal with dinner so they could finish the medicine they were supposed to drink.

Thoroughly shocked at the unexpected appearance of the life sized image of the elder on the refrigerator both Darkwing and Morgana froze for a second before Morgana dropped into a curtsey just ahead of Darkwing who jerked to attention and then bowed.

Mintaka was privately startled at their being so formal. They almost seemed to be guiltily overcompensating for something…. Mintaka hid a grin as Grimm snickered in his head. Realizing that he'd likely caught them about to go out; even though Lucidia had warned them they were still healing he sighed and sent silently to Grimm.

'_Youngsters will be youngsters I suppose, and given their active personalities I didn't really expect them to behave. Not even to be a good example to the hatchling, Morgana's other sight isn't automatic yet; and the energy drain doesn't hurt directly. If they overdo though they run the real risk of crippling their body's ability to generate energy and renew itself so I'd best make sure they drink the potion Lucidia blended.'_

Grim was careful not to react outwardly but he agreed with Mintaka and added with fond exasperation, _'It's not as if Drake or Gosalyn understand how serious their injuries are since there isn't a physical trigger for what is wrong and Morgana isn't experienced enough to know; not even for herself. Archie, Eek and Squeek are intelligent and we have tutored them but…. At least the potion will ensure they sleep until they build enough of an energy reserve to function safely.'_

Mintaka sent a wordless stream of confidence to his familiar and added, _"with the shields we set up they aren't naked magically even though they need to build up their energy to power their defenses.'_

The two of them had also been told that even though they felt better; they still needed rest and food to help digest the last of the magically imbued potions they were supposed to take tonight.

Mintaka decided to go ahead and let Hooter SEE that while they were still injured they were recovering; before he let the two supposed adults know they had been caught red handed as it were. Besides unless he was entirely mistaken, little Gosalyn was probably bouncing off the walls and desperately needed to be outside for a bit. He fought off a smile as he reflected that without Darkwing, and Morgana to help Launchpad keep an eye on her; and keep her in check at least a little; Duckburg was liable to be turned on it's ear before the night was half done.

Not that that would be a BAD thing necessarily, Duckburg most likely could use a little waking up and a little more tolerance and flexibility on the part of its citizens wouldn't go amiss. But still, with all the news people about; caution and moderation were the watch word that they needed to keep in mind; unfortunately though neither caution nor moderation were things children were good at. And while Darkwing and Morgana were in truth little more than ducklings themselves, they had enough life experience to TRY to be circumspect unlike the explosive and enthusiastic Gosalyn, or Quiverwing as she most likely would be this night.

Keeping that in mind, and shushing Grimm in his thoughts; so he could keep a suitably calm and solemn countenance in view he gestured to Director Hooter and offered, "Ah, Morgana, I AM glad to have found both you and Darkwing awake. I know you need rest and the physical nutrition that Gyro is offering is certainly important so I won't keep you from either your rest or food. After all, you need to drink the potion Lucidia left for you and without food it won't be as effective; but Director Hooter want's to see how you are recovering."

Hooter stepped up to the window and peered at the four figures in the image. As he came to the forefront Mintaka focused a tiny amount of shimmering power over the glass and Grimm flicked his right ear. Mintaka heard Agent Grizzlikof gasp and Director Hooter jerked slightly as the image in the window changed dramatically.

Gyro and Launchpad remained very much the same other than they were each surrounded by a multicolored, brightly shimmering nimbus of energy that flexed and flowed over them. Darkwing and Morgana though were dramatically different, the nimbi that surrounded each of them was noticeably faint and dim in comparison. Flashes of clearer shining energy shimmered and flashed as the two of them moved to balance in a more natural stance but they were clearly not well in comparison to Gyro and Launchpad.

Cautiously Mintaka asked, "Forgive me Darkwing, but where is…"

Just then Quiverwing Quack popped out from under the kitchen table wearing her costume but clearly recognizable as Gosalyn at least to Mintaka and Grimm. (If you had spent the last four days immersed in her aura and energy it would take more than a change of clothes to disguise her from you too).

She piped up quickly, "Sorry Darkwing, I am ready to be the communications liaison for you now. The battery of my phone is fully charged and everything."

To Hooter and Grizzlikof's relief, while she had a dimmer nimbus than Gyro or Launchpad; it was much stronger than either Morgana's or Darkwing's and while the energy in it fluxed and shifted dramatically, the darker, cloudy areas in the damaged auras of the two injured adults were entirely absent in hers.

Mintaka gestured to the two injured ducks and spoke to Hooter making sure Darkwing and Morgana heard him. "You see Director? It is as I said; they have been gravely ill and regrettably with Magical maladies, complete recovery is almost impossible without Magical energy to facilitate healing. Lucidia Macabre is a truly skilled potion maker and has a great deal of experience with this sort of thing. She left their final dose of medication with Gyro Gearloose and Launchpad."

Mintaka suggested gently to Hooter, "You can speak to them if you wish, however; I must warn you that I can only hold the connection 'live' for a short time without more preparation. This type of spell can be sustained in different ways for different purposes, but Grimm and I must husband our strength for the task ahead."

Coming out of his shock at seeing something so strange as an actual Aura, Hooter managed to get a hold on his amazement and offered in a surprisingly personal tone, "Indeed, Darkwing, I am glad to know you and Morgana are recovering. I expect you to set a good example for her and Quiverwing and for all three of you to finish the course of treatment you have been prescribed BEFORE you continue your investigation."

Hooter continued firmly, "Dealing with the Fearsome Five will require all your resources that's why the Super Villain Retrieval Unit is currently stationed in Duckburg and is at your disposal."

Glancing at Mintaka and receiving a nod he added, "Starting tomorrow of course."

Gyro and Launchpad looked relieved as they handed out what looked like hot sandwiches in gravy and large mugs that bubbled and gurgled to the other three ducks before sitting in front of the kitchen door and the hallway exit respectively.

Looking distinctively embarrassed Darkwing started to say something but clearly changed his mind and offered a seat to Morgana and pushed Quiverwing's chair in before he sat at the table.

Mintaka spoke calmly just as if they had been planning to eat all along, "Launchpad, you and Gyro will be in charge until after midmorning tomorrow and I trust your good judgment so we will leave them in your care. Enjoy your dinner and be sure that you all try Lucidia's desert. She left it for you in the freezer."

As the window returned to normal and Mintaka's posture sagged slightly to show that his spell had taken effort he smiled reassuringly at the two Normals and offered. "I am truly glad you are concerned for them Director. Since we have so little contact with the outside world, Morgana's well-being is actually being monitored fairly closely even by those who would otherwise be unconcerned about her."

Grimm purred out loud and Mintaka put a hand on his back to go to the chair. He continued, "She is something of an experiment for us in that she chooses to live outside our boarders and voluntarily prefers to be herself even in your city in spite of the dangers here."

Straightening in the seat and conjuring a cup of tea he added, "I will begin my work tonight; it will likely take several days for me to isolate the traces of Lafayette's POWER and influence. It would be exponentially faster if I had a purer sample or a physical trace to focus on, but…I will do my best for you after all it is in my best interests as well."

_Here is the chapter I have worked on over Thanksgiving weekend. I am already working on Chapter 19 and the SHUSH team and the Justice ducks will be heavily featured in it as well as Lafayette since he is going to be bored with the Normals and want's to have his triumph soon._

_I am feeling that the end of this story is coming very soon. I figure that this is Sunday May fourth in the story and so the finish of Hexes SHOULD be in about a week of story time right around May 12th__ for them._

_Also I am working simultaneously on the next two fictions in this continuity one happens about two months after the cartoon episode Just us Justice Ducks parts 1 and 2. It is where DW and Gizmoduck become friends instead of just acquaintances, it's called Children's Aide. The other one happens the last week of June just a few weeks after Hexes and Vexes ends; it is called Commitment Commencement_. _Thank you too everyone who has read this far. These other two stories are (hopefully) much shorter and I hope you will enjoy them too. Your friend Irual P.S. please review if you can I LOVE it when I get responses. (Thank you to the people who private message and e mail too you all ROCK!)___


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: All of Disney's characters are used without their permission and for NO money at all. All original characters are mine except Lafayette and I have permission to use him, (thank you). Please enjoy and review if you can, your friend Irual._

Special Agent DD decided that it behooved him to remain ready to react in case something happened with all the Media around so he assigned the driving to Agent Tidae. This also meant he could keep a close watch on her without being too obvious and he could try and counter any unfortunate difficulties she might have being in such close contact with the reporters.

The very last thing they needed at this point was for someone to realize the Fearsome Five were suspected to be in the area, and any kind of impact S.H.U.S.H. had with publicity was best avoided. Gizmoduck had the unfortunate effect of gathering reporters the way honey drew ants and the rest of the Justice Ducks were at least as noticeable as he was…so the less they were noticed, the better.

He had Agent Hobbs make sure the ordinance for Gizmoduck and the special armaments and enhancements Darkwing had requested for Neptunia, Steggmutt and the rest of his team were in the hummer along with the mobile computer that Gyro had recommended. All this of course took very little time since most of the packing and organizing had been taken care of yesterday but double checking never hurt.

They were due to meet the Justice Ducks at nine am and surprisingly the meeting place was Scrooge McDuck's money bin. Agent DD had been a bit doubtful of the wisdom of meeting in such an obvious area given their need to stay as low key as possible, but it WAS the most likely target for Negaduck if he was still in the area; and the security systems would be a welcome buffer against the civilians eavesdropping on anything sensitive.

As they pulled up to the bin, they saw the distinctive armor clad figure of Gizmoduck trying with very little success to maneuver a clear the path through a slew of reporters on the Eastern side of the bin. Just behind him was the thoroughly irritated figure of Duckburg's number one citizen Scrooge McDuck.

Scrooge waved his cane gesturing at the nearest set of reporters and demanded, "Dinna' you have anything better to do than waste my time and yours with all this hanging aboot?"

Unfortunately for him, his outburst only served to excite the various news crews. They surged forward to surround the billionaire as more of Scrooge's employees unashamedly used their boss as a distraction and escaped out the other exits, thereby avoiding the biggest crush of the crowd.

The bin was surrounded on all sides, but the biggest groups were pressing around Scrooge since he had been closeted with both the mayor of Duckburg and the chief of police for the last hour. Most of the media were actually hoping to get information on the military operations in St. Canard. They were here to try and get an interview with the Mayor, since it had been leaked that he had received several phone calls from Federal and state authorities as well as a teleconference with Mayor Minya from St. Canard.

Suddenly several of the crews backed off and cleared a large area to one side of the path getting tangled up in the various traps as they did so. As they struggled and other crews unashamedly shot footage and tried to shout questions at Scrooge, Gizmoduck heard a small sound from the built in communicator in his helmet.

The huge, distinctively green, dinosaur-like figure of Steggmutt had surged out the double doors of the bin and come up beside Scrooge. His unruly thatch of red hair was partially held down by a communications mike and headset and he was wearing a harness around his shoulders as well as his usual beige pants.

Steggmutt usually moved upright on his hind legs the way most people did. However, because of the dangerous crowd; when Darkwing realized that the ducklings had snuck into the bin, he'd asked Steggmutt for a special, personal favor.

Riding perched on his back and shoulders were Huey, Dewy, Louie and Webbigail, all four little ducklings were in a high state of excitement. Having the higher vantage point of Steggmutt's back to look from, and his substantial bulk to shield them; they were not in danger of being trampled by the unruly crowd. Still, Steggmutt was a little uncomfortable since moving on all fours like this meant that his head was down a lot lower than he liked it to be.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a clear view of the crowd unless he reared up to balance on his back legs and carrying the ducklings meant that his balance wasn't automatic. He didn't mind protecting the ducklings at all of course, but he DID wish he could have had a little more time to practice moving with them on his back.

All of the ducklings had promised to hang on tightly, but Steggmutt LOVED children and he'd rather be hurt than risk an injury to his new little friends. In spite of his very real worries about Mr. Darkwing, his friend Gosalyn and that pretty Morgana; the past few days had been wonderful fun.

Playing with the triplets and having tea parties with little Webby had been even better than selling all of his hot dogs in just one day and then helping Mr. Darkwing catch super villains before eating a super-duper ice cream sundae and sleeping all the next day.

In all honesty Scrooge McDuck had been keeping the ducklings away from the bin in order to avoid their being caught in this kind of mess; but he hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with them in the last week. They had been both curious and worried and so had snuck away from Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth and just popped up in his office as he was wrapping up his meeting with the Mayor and Chief Thornapple.

Scrooge hadn't been fooled, he figured that they had eavesdropped and been waiting for him to be finished before showing themselves; but he couldn't really be angry. The triplets were resourceful, intelligent and tenacious and those were all traits he wanted to encourage. Webbigail's sweet, good-natured personality combined with a real talent for diplomacy was also a welcome addition to his little family and when she spoke so sweetly it almost melted his glasses as well as his willpower.

Hardening his resolve he'd insisted that the ducklings all attend school today and since it was after eight already he would have to drop them off so they would make it to classes on time. The boys were in second grade even though they were a year or so older than little Webby. They had been 'encouraged' to repeat first grade while their Uncle Donald had fought for legal custody of them. Then of course he'd been called to active service and deployed on a destroyer in the Arabian Sea and they had become Scrooge's responsibility.

One he honestly gave thanks for every day, Webby was in second grade as well, she was as book smart as any doting uncle could wish and easily understood far more than an eight year old usually did. Scrooge privately thought that losing her parents had caused her to mature far more than her Grammy suspected. His hiring Mrs. Beakley was yet another wonderful thing that had happened because of his having gotten co-ward-ship of his great nephews.

Scrooge glared at the crowd attempting to intimidate them into moving aside. Gizmoduck had radioed Duckworth to bring the car to the Eastern entrance of the bin but until they got out of this crowd getting TO the car was going to be as tricky as getting a good profit from a deal with Oilrabia and even for him that was no small feat.

Irritated Scrooge used his cane to tap Gizmoduck on the shoulder of his armor and asked, "Well, what are we waiting for Lad?"

Just then a large cloud of blue smoke billowed dramatically all around the Billionaire, Gizmoduck and Steggmutt.

A familiar voice called out from its depths, "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the data glitch that ruins your exclusive interview. I am Darkwing Duck!"

Panicking just a tad several camera crew set off their spotlights but the thick smoke and bright sunlight diffused the external lighting on the cameras enough so the people in the cloud were not blinded.

Scrooge coughed irritated and demanded, "Ach! Was that really necessary?"

The masked, caped and fully costumed figure of Darkwing Duck was now standing just beside the Billionaire and he whispered without moving his lips, "It is unless you want all these camera crew's to record and broadcast footage of your bin's security, doors and extra entrances Mr. McDuck."

Then he moved a few paces forward and began offering the camera crew nearest him 8x10 glosses of himself and Quiverwing Quack. Speaking loudly he began to insist that the camera get his best side and to be sure and mention in their reports that Quiverwing Quack didn't usually get to miss classes.

Education was even more important for apprentice crime fighters than for regular children and she would be making up the work and apologizing to her teacher once they returned to St. Canard. However with the military still active, school wasn't being reinstated in St. Canard proper until next Monday so he had decided to keep her away from the military involvement for her safety.

Realizing that they needed a distraction in order to get the ducklings and Scrooge safely out of the bin, Darkwing had gotten Gyro to take a few shots of himself and Quiverwing in dramatic and Heroic poses using a plain hallway of the bin as a background so no one could tell at first glance where they had been taken. After printing up several large stacks Gyro had agreed that no one was likely to get much work done at the bin today so he had joined most of the staff in leaving.

Normally of course, Darkwing would have been prepared to give out press kits about himself, but since they had been stuck at Gyro's all night he was having to improvise, and not just about this impromptu press conference. He, Morgana and Gosalyn had finished their dinner and after drinking the strange bubbly stuff that had been left for them; they had all passed out for well over twelve hours.

He had been more than a little shocked at that but he had to admit he was thinking and feeling like his usual energetic self again for the first time in a week. He had even been able to use his phone without any problems and had called Gizmoduck to find out exactly what he'd slept through.

As it turned out they had awakened with just enough time to dress, eat the frozen dessert for breakfast and get to the meeting between Scrooge and the Mayor. Morgana had been quite calm about the whole thing, and had made sure that Launchpad and Gyro had agreed before letting Dark and Quiverwing call Gizmoduck.

She and her familiars had in fact been a calming influence on both the Mayor who had been badly stressed by his video conference with Mayor Minya; and on Scrooge who had been trying to organize the maintenance and security staff. The chief of police had radioed for a police presence to clear out the crowd but for some reason they hadn't shown up.

Scrooge had admitted then, albeit reluctantly, that the bin's support systems were having problems and had been for the entire weekend. He'd actually looked even more uncomfortable as he'd told them that there was extra money here from the first of the month rents. That had set off Darkwing's instincts and he'd agreed with Giz and chief Thornapple; that it was best to get as many people away from the bin as they could, in case the Beagles or the Fearsome Five were going to use this as a way to attack the bin.

If at all possible Darkwing wanted to get Quiverwing out too but she wouldn't be fooled into leaving him just because he was suspicious; she HAD agreed under protest to stay with Morgana once Scrooge and the ducklings were safe. Because they didn't have time to argue Darkwing had agreed to that as a compromise since he knew Morgana loved Gos and would try and keep her out of trouble.

Quiverwing had just fired a grappling hook arrow from her place above the double doors and slid down the line into the tree that was beside the path. This was the signal that Morgana had checked the Western side of the bin and was coming around to the Eastern entrance. Quiverwing waved photogenically at the crowd of reporters and several crews focused their cameras on her as she leaped dramatically into Darkwing's arms from the tree.

Darkwing grinned as he felt her strength and energy, clearly the sleep last night had done her good too. He set her on her feet and he looked around, then looked up at the large well grown tree in puzzlement, "I don't remember this many trees this close to the bin. I thought old McDuck left all this grass as an open area so nothing would get in the way of his traps."

He keyed the headset he wore to its open frequency and warned the rest of the team about the strange flora. Darkwing was actually expecting Bushroot to leap out and yell Boo any minute. Bushroot's lack of self confidence and basically non aggressive personality made him a much more passive threat than the other Super Powered villains unless Negaduck was involved.

This sort of crowd and publicity made Bushroot's concentration almost non existent though, so even IF he was behind this; Bushroot wasn't as likely a threat as say Quackerjack or Liquidator. Still…Darkwing's instincts were gibbering at him so he took the chance between reporters to whisper a warning to the rest of the team. The S.H.U.S.H. team should be here somewhere and in spite of their predictability, having trained backup to take care of the civilians would be welcome.

Morgana had agreed to wear one of the headsets too, but she had decided to only use it to listen to him unless it was an emergency; since she wasn't entirely sure of her control yet. She was understandably reluctant to use magic around all this electronic equipment since she wasn't sure what would happen, so Morgana had agreed to walk around the corner of the bin and come up on the outside edge of the crowd; after convincing the reporters there to back off.

She could use a very minor force spell to move the people away from the bin on this side as well if she had too. Scrooge's employees had all known this was serious since their boss would ordinarily NEVER agree to losing a day's work and so they had all hauled tail but the media was much more persistent and there were a lot of them.

Startled at Darkwing's reasoning and logic, Scrooge shut his beak, he was a touch embarrassed to realize that he'd just assumed that Darkwing's only reason for his dramatics was to showboat for the cameras.

They could see Duckworth trying to move the car closer but the crush of people on foot made that impractical. Just as Morgana worked her way around to the Eastern side of the bin, there was a loud rumbling and the sound of twisting metal from the loading docks on the Southern side of the building.

Concerned for the reporters and other civilians Darkwing nodded to Gizmoduck and said," Your first priority is Scrooge and the ducklings, but if you can get the reporters to pay attention; have them evacuate the area and I'll go investigate the disturbance."

Struck by a sudden thought Darkwing added, "See if you can contact the local police too Giz, the Mayor and Thornapple are still seeing to the evacuations but they should have come out by now. After you get them out of harms way check the North side for me it sounds like I'm going to have my hands full in back."

Gizmoduck came to attention and gave Darkwing a little salute before he nodded and moved to scoop Scrooge up in a fireman's carry. Speaking over his microphone, Gizmoduck said, "Can Do Darkwing, Mr. McDuck, I apologize in advance and I understand that you are probably going to dock my pay but we don't have time to play nice with the media anymore. Wingy can only handle so much by himself and Launchpad is prepping the Thunderquack, so I HAVE to get you and the ducklings out NOW. Come on Steggmutt, Neptunia should be along anytime now with the rest of the bin staff but we can't help her until Mr. McDuck and the ducklings are safe."

Using his megaphone and air horn Gizmoduck began to try and force a path through the crowd. As he went he muttered miserably, "Clearing the media out of here wouldn't hurt either."

Quiverwing tried to say something but she froze as she saw the look in Darkwing's eyes, "You have your assignment Quiverwing."

Flashbulbs and spotlights went off and neither duck noticed as they looked into each others eyes for a few precious seconds.

Darkwing's expression softened as he saw her tremble before saying confidently to her Dad, "Yessir…Go get those bad guys Da… I mean Darkwing."

He gave her a devil may care grin and tousled her hair whispering, "I love you kiddo, never doubt that…EVER."

He made a stirrup out of his hand and gave her a boost so she could backward summersault into the tree where she promptly used a smoke canister of her own to obscure her exit and jump down to the ground rushing and dodging through the moving crowd to get to Morgana. Her father had been teaching her how to avoid being hit or grabbed and these evasion techniques served her well.

Stopping abruptly beside Morgana Quiverwing asked anxiously, "How are we going to get these people to go somewhere safer Morgana?"

Morgana watched her beloved Dark disappear into a cloud of his trademark blue smoke and her expression turned determined and more than a little angry. "Don't you worry Quiverwing, Dark is risking himself to give them a chance to get out of danger and I intend to see to it that they do."

Standing calmly she raised her hands above her head and dark clouds began to form overhead with supernatural speed. Small lightning bolts flashed in the micro-storm she had called up and she spoke calmly to the news crew closest to Mr. McDuck's old fashioned limousine.

The Macabre family temperament shown in her eyes for a brief second as she heard them recording a sound bite to go with the footage they had recorded of Darkwing leaving the group around Scrooge. Quiverwing's fists clenched in fury but Archie leaped onto her hat and she paused as she realized that Morgana had heard it too.

The lady reporter that had been camped in front of Gyro Gearloose's house for the past four or five days was speaking into the camera, "This is Donna Huggins speaking to you from the Eastern entrance of Scrooge McDuck's money bin. We are here in Duckburg, where we have just witnessed the self-styled, vigilante, crime fighter Darkwing Duck from St. Canard leave Scrooge McDuck and four helpless ducklings; to fend for themselves while he escaped the danger from what appears to be an attack on Scrooge's bin."

Gesturing with her microphone she continued in a contemptuous tone, " According to sources in St. Canard he is of dubious help at best to the brave and hardworking police and emergency personnel there, so this is more than likely an attempt by the caped clown to drum up publicity in a vainglorious attempt to outshine the true hero here, Gizmoduck. "

Using the electromagnetic charge inherent in the storm above her head Morgana shorted out the camera (quite by accident of course…NOT!). Speaking with an unnatural calm and a cold timber of Power to emphasize her point; Morgana caused a brisk wind to disrupt the reporter's carefully arranged hair. As the woman shoved her now unruly bangs out of her eyes; the first thing she saw was Morgana's expression and her gem green eyes blazing with the force of her feelings.

Standing calmly with a gentle and very firm hold on Quiverwing's shoulder Morgana said, "Darkwing has gone to intercept the criminals attacking the bin and to make sure no one is hurt by them. HOW dare you make a false insinuation about his character or professionalism? You don't even have facts, just a desire to spread sensational lies."

Donna and her crew looked distinctly uncomfortable as they observed the naked fury on Quiverwing's face. Donna's crew began to back away when Quiverwing spoke up, contempt and anger all too evident in her high young voice, "My FATHER is every bit a hero. If you can't report facts you shouldn't be here, all you are doing is getting in the way of people who have work to do. If I were you I'd go get another camera and learn to use it to report the truth not to make up lies about people."

Four other crews were recording the drama by this time and realizing this Morgana gestured to Quiverwing and said, "Tell them to get to safety Quiverwing, the sooner they leave the quicker we can help Darkwing."

Nodding and reigning in her temper since she knew her dad would want her to behave like a hero and not an angry child, even though she WANTED to punch that reporter in the stomach; Quiverwing began to ask the reporters and cameras to move aside and retreat to the relative safety of their trucks and vans. Morgana saw the people backing away from Gizmoduck and used the winds from her storm to smoothly clear a path for Steggmutt to the limo.

Steggmutt took the opportunity to charge over to the car and spoke gently to the children on his back, "I have to go help Mr. Darkwing now and you need to go to school. I'll come to your house to play again if I can, as long as your uncle doesn't mind. Hurry now; your uncle will be very angry if villains get into his building."

All four ducklings started to protest until they saw their uncle Scrooge. Gizmoduck had gently set him down beside the limo and opened the back door.

Scrooge's famed Scottish temper was clearly about to make an appearance until he heard little Quiverwing and Morgana talking down the reporters and then chivying them to their trucks and vans. Suddenly silenced he gestured to the ducklings who got into the car, they were too surprised at their uncle's change of attitude to object even though they wanted to see what happened.

Respectfully Gizmoduck saluted his employer and quietly offered, "I apologize again Mr. McDuck sir but I HAVE to help Darkwing and there are too many potential victims here."

Scrooge quietly nodded and said, "Be careful Laddie and watch out for yon hero's I Dinna want to attend any funerals, not yours nor theirs."

Turning Gizmoduck too began forcing the civilians to leave the immediate area of the bin. The black mini hummer containing the S.H.U.S.H. team pulled up beside Duckworth and Special Agent DD jumped out.

Gizmoduck nodded politely as Agent DD showed Giz his identification and asked him. "Did you happen to bring any of the supplies Darkwing requested with you Special Agent DD?"

In answer Agent Hobbs opened the back of the custom Hummer and began opening boxes and cases. Gizmoduck radioed Darkwing who absently acknowledged the information and told the team to suit up and accept S.H.U.S.H.'s help. It wasn't confirmed yet, about all of the Fearsome Five; but Quackerjack and a small group of the local criminals, the Beagles were currently on the south side of the bin and attempting to work their way into a loading dock.

Darkwing finished his report to Gizmoduck by saying 'Watch yourselves; get the civilians out of here Giz. Has Neptunia come out yet?"

Steggmutt was being helped into a flexible armored vest and answered, "No Mr. Darkwing Sir. The fish lady hasn't even talked on the radio."

Biting back a naughty expression since Steggmutt and Quiverwing were listening, Darkwing fought off his impatience and frustration and said quietly. "I'm going to go in ahead of the crooks and try and find any staff or civilians and get them out. See if you can find any traces of the rest of the five or any other local criminals. If you do, you can engage them IF you think you can isolate them away from the public. If not just note where they are and we'll take them down one by one after I scout the bin."

After acknowledging their orders and informing Special Agent DD, who was already radioing for the rest of the S.H.U.S.H. team to report to the bin in support of the Justice Ducks; Gizmoduck zoomed off with Steggmutt in tow to circle the north side of the bin.

Launchpad's voice came over the headset just then offering, "You want me to chase Quackerjack away from the loading dock DW?"

Darkwing shook his head before remembering that Launchpad couldn't see him, he answered quietly; "not yet LP. I am scouting the bin looking for any civilians that haven't gotten out yet and I don't want him using explosives or any of his fire based toys. There are a couple of trees helping Quackerjack pull apart the walls around the security doors so Bushroot is around somewhere too."

Darkwing by this time had reached the interior of the loading dock area through the service conduits that he'd used last time and he saw to his relief that there were only three guards trapped there. Cautiously he approached and fortunately for once, not only did they recognize him from his being here before with Gyro and Giz; but they believed him about being here on Scrooge's behalf. And wonder of wonders they didn't argue when he said he was only interested in getting the people out safely before the Super Villains broke in and hurt people.

Very gratified Darkwing felt his confidence skyrocket just before one of the guards deflated his ego by whispering to him as they retreated back into the interior of the bin. "You seem an alright fellow, and Gizmoduck says you're a Hero, not a nut in a tacky costume. So I guess you're legit besides, if you were a criminal you'd have killed us or tied us up for your partners outside."

Darkwing whispered as he saw that the door was giving way, "My partners? Who would I be working with to hurt you?"

Surprised the guard offered, "I figured that other duck was your brother or something at first, you guys look just alike, except for the color of your clothes. Until I saw you escorting Scrooge and the ducklings out I figured you had fooled Giz somehow, but old Scrooge is a right canny boss and he AND Gizmoduck trust you so… "

Negaduck laughed behind them it was a cold cruel sound and was accompanied by a gun barrel at the base of Darkwing's skull. He couldn't do anything except watch helplessly as the guards were overpowered and tied up.

Negaduck pistol-whipped the one guard who started to fight back, but the second the gun moved; so did Darkwing. He actually managed to avoid most of the blow from the butt of the pistol as he shielded the guard, but as he drew his gas gun Negaduck offered, "I don't know why people think I'd let you do anything, I wouldn't let you hold my loot bag Dimwit Dork."

As he said this he placed the gun barrel against the other guard's skull and waited without saying anything, he didn't have to. Darkwing dropped his gun and didn't move as Negaduck fastened Darkwing's hands behind his back with a pair of handcuffs he got off the guard who was being subdued by several Beagles. Negaduck made sure to take the gas gun and Darkwing's buzz saw cufflinks and several other tools that he found in DW's jacket.

Negaduck held his gun on Darkwing while Bankjob, Baggy and Bouncer tied up the guards. Negaduck didn't care whether or not the guards were alive or dead, but Ma Beagle and her gang were strictly as non-violent and careful as could be about what they did to the people here locally. So they locked the tied up guards in their break room while Negaduck escorted his purple clad double further into the bin.

He grinned evilly as he noticed the flickering lights and constantly shifting temperature that told him Megavolt and Megabyte were making progress with the computers.

He gestured to Darkwing with his gun, pressing the barrel warningly into his spine and said, "I don't want to take any chances with him, bring me the something else I brought to tie him up with. If I had the time I'd play a bit now, but we are on a tight schedule."

Darkwing stopped fiddling with the cuffs under his cape. He could pick the cuffs open fairly quickly, but he didn't want Negaduck to realize he had a lock pick. He also didn't want them to suspect that he was getting loose until he made sure no one else was in danger.

Negaduck's grin widened as he took Darkwing's headset from him and held up a very long, thin extension cord that Bankjob reluctantly handed him. Strangely even though the Beagles flinched at the cruel and eager look on Negaduck's face it was the extension cord that made Darkwing pale under his feathers.

Negaduck used his laser pen to cut the seams on Darkwing's jacket causing it to fall off in pieces. Then Negaduck used the cord to hobble Darkwing's legs so he could only take tiny steps. Then he wound Darkwing's purple cape securely around DW's torso making sure his arms were pinned with the midsection of the cord before using the end to hit Darkwing across the face before almost tenderly putting his grey hat back on his head.

Darkwing flinched as the cord stung his face, a welt was rising across his broad cheek but Negaduck had purposefully missed his eyes. As Drake blinked tears of pain back Negaduck moved as close as possible making sure the Beagles couldn't hear exactly until he offered his deal.

He whispered chillingly, "Don't you worry Drake, I've done my homework and I know how to make you feel right at home. Even though we are in a strange place I have made arrangements, with you as my prisoner I won't need the other hostages; so I'm giving you a choice."

His hand tightened on the back of Darkwing's neck and forced his beak open; Negaduck gagged him with one of his spare masks that had fallen out of his jacket and continued. "You can agree to let me do exactly as I want with you and I'll let your idiot sidekick and 'team' save the hostages. You'll be a hero, I'll make sure the hostages tell all those reporters it was your gallant sacrifice that saved them and everything."

The Beagles winced as Negaduck offered the rest of his bargain, "Or…you can be stupid enough to try and escape or break your word and I'll kill them one by one while you watch. I'll even give you photo souvenirs to look at until I decide to let you die and I promise you'll beg me to die LONG before I let you."

Darkwing nearly fainted as most of the blood left his head. Somehow Negaduck had figured out what had happened to him as a kid, Negaduck's references to the photos and the way he'd been tied with the cord said so.

How he'd found out was secondary though, what mattered now was not letting himself get trapped into the thought pattern of a victim. It was going to be up to him to save whoever Negaduck had captured and then he'd have to figure out what had made Negaduck decide to be so personal.

Darkwing's thoughts raced as Negaduck stared into his eyes. Negaduck seldom wasted his time with petty personal vendettas, he wanted the acclaim and glory of being notorious; of being Public Enemy number One. Tormenting his double wouldn't even get him any profit or fame since Drake had no money or connections except for S.H.U.S.H. and they had a firm policy of not negotiating with terrorists, although in this case; if Negaduck intended to ask for ransom….

Negaduck stuck him with the end of the cord again and snarled, "Maybe seeing the hostages will help you make up your mind, and keep in mind the deal includes those keystone coppers in the break room too."

Darkwing staggered as Negaduck pulled him along by the end of the cord, his hobbles made it painful and humiliating as he fell and stumbled along in his teal turtleneck and cape. The extension cord bit deeply into his legs and he fought off dark memories as he was dragged into Scrooge McDuck's outer office.

He looked up from his feet as the end of the cord stung his tail and backside and managed to remain calm as he saw the hostages, but only just. They on the other hand reacted very strongly. The pretty blonde haired, blue eyed, figure of Gandra Dee leaped up from where she'd been crouched beside the battered figure of Gyro Gearloose and hauled off and slugged Negaduck right in the eye.

Furious Negaduck demanded. "I'll make you pay for that you stupid git. Why isn't she tied up?"

He slapped her hard enough to drive her back into an older lady duck that Darkwing recognized as Scrooge's secretary Mrs. Featherstone. Strands of her hair had escaped from its bun and she looked as though she had given them 'what for', before being tied to her chair. Her fury increased as the Beagles manhandled Gandra who struggled and objected vigorously.

Megavolt zapped Gandra unconscious being careful of the Beagles, before stuttering, "She said she knew first aid and we didn't want the other one to die before you said for him too Boss."

Negaduck snarled but he couldn't dispute the logic. Most likely that Megabyte had come up with it since Megavolt seldom kept his mind on anything longer than a few hours, except for freeing his luminaries the 'enslaved' light bulbs and electrical appliances of course.

He gestured to the Beagles who tied Gandra up and left her on the other office chair, which was actually her chair; not that they particularly cared or anything. Then Negaduck sat comfortably in Scrooge's huge old fashioned desk chair and dragged Darkwing across the top of the desk by the end of the cord that he still held like a leash.

Leaning back a bit in the chair and making himself comfy, he casually held Darkwing pinned to the desk with his feet propped up on Darkwing's shoulders while he dangled the end of the cord in front of Drake's eyes. He cocked the gun and aimed it toward Mrs. Featherstone. Ignoring the Beagle's unhappy looks, he grinned and took Darkwing's hat off his head.

Negaduck gestured to Bankjob and said. Relax Beagle; I know exactly what I'm doing. You go put this on the old biddy's head; I'm tired of looking at her sour puss. And you Granny just remember; you keep your beak shut and see to it the stupid one there does the same or I'll finish off the inventor since I have a new toy to play with now."

He spoke softer now in an almost conversational tone as he observed, "Dipwing here isn't going to give me any trouble are you BRAT?"

The last word was hissed in a much colder and crueler voice as he moved the gun calmly to touch Darkwing's beak. Nudging his beak open in spite of the gag he forced the barrel into Darkwing's mouth and waited. Darkwing managed to shake his head NO just a little as the gun was moved into place.

Mrs. Featherstone gasped in horror and whispered, "We won't give you any more trouble Mr. Negaduck. Gandra will listen to me, just…"

Irritated by her begging he interrupted, "So shut up already or I'll gag you. In fact I think I will anyway. I hate listening to women whine."

He casually pulled the gun out of Darkwing's mouth and asked, "Made up your mind yet hero?"

Darkwing swallowed hard and nodded, Negaduck let him spit out the gag and he answered firmly, "You win Negaduck. Let the hostages go, all of them."

He flinched in spite of himself as Negaduck used the end of the cord on the bottoms of his feet. He gasped with pain and managed to finish, "you can do what you want to me, I won't try and escape."

Lafayette Plasimeaux forced himself to be calm as he watched the pair of coffins being unloaded into the warehouse. He felt a surge of excitement as he contemplated the battered bit of blackened metal that had been Morgana Macabre's promise ring.

The twist of red silk cord that it dangled from was actually heating up. It smoked and the bit of metal fell to the floor as it burned through the cord. Far from being upset at this, Lafayette was delighted; He had tried once again to scry for Morgana in hopes of pinning down where her house was, and instead he'd found that she was so close he could practically reach out and take her from this warehouse.

He'd have never found her so quickly, her defenses were impressive in spite of the thinness of her aura, but she was working elemental magic practically outside his door and he'd keyed his mirror to her while she was distracted. He watched with interest as the bit of metal bubbled and melted into a tiny hole in the floor, but since he no longer needed the ring; it hardly mattered.

The workmen were through setting up the coffins and Lafayette wanted to avoid all the reporters so he used his hypnotic powers to cloud their memories and released them. He could call them again when the time came to move Morgana's coffin/prison and his own new coffin to the private plane that would take them to Europe. Once at his adoring mother's chateau he'd have easy access to the Monster realm and he'd practice his story on his mother just to make sure it was without flaw.

She was an experienced politician and plotter and would be all too happy to help her beloved offspring. Not only would his plan erase the scandal that had plagued the family for eight years, but he would become a powerful asset politically and financially; as well as becoming allied with the Macabres no matter how unwilling they were.

They would support Morgana; the Macabres were notoriously clannish that way. If he was careful in how he manipulated her he might even force them to publicly endorse his father Lord Plasimeaux as well.

That alone would please his father, he was sure of it, and with his father's help there wasn't much they couldn't force the council to do especially with the things his father had been researching in the forbidden library. Lafayette shivered at the memory he'd taken away from his most recent meeting with his father there.

Of course he'd never even breathed a word of anything to anyone, and the death of the tiny sparrow that was all he'd managed to call as his familiar had almost stopped hurting after all this time. But he still had to suppress a chill in his heart as he remembered the betrayed look in its eyes as his father had killed it.

That had been the first time his father had taken him to the forbidden texts. He'd been nearly four, and the death of the bird had been used to make him far more powerful magically than he would have been. Why without the death binding he might not have been magically talented enough to have attended the academy, certainly he would have been regulated to the shameful status of a merely sensitive instead of that of a Mage born as was his right.

He understood that now, his father only wanted what was best for him. He knew that, and as soon as his sisters realized that and gave up their familiars to the spell their father would release them too; just as he'd released his son to bring glory and power to the family.

Lafayette carefully ignored his tears and his reflection as he moved decisively to the warehouse office. He needed a distraction that was all, the manager's assistant; a skinny rat of a young man named Norman trembled with fear in spite of the fact he had no conscious memory of his earlier sessions with the rooster.

Lafayette smiled cruelly as he shut the door behind him and beckoned with his finger to the shuddering figure. He found himself stumbling awkwardly forward in response and none of his beguiled co workers even looked up as muffled sounds of pain began to seep out into the warehouse.

Lafayette had lots of practice at this sort of thing after all, he'd make sure that dear little Norman survived; and after a few more sessions, after he'd learned to crave the pain and abuse and would do anything to experience it and please his beloved master; Lafayette would leave him stranded and suffering.

Unless of course his adoring mother needed a new servant, they were notoriously short-lived. Just about the time you got one properly trained, they up and died of old age, even when they were treated well. His mother hadn't ever mentioned it, but Lafayette knew that she appreciated his thoughtful little gifts.

Lafayette nodded to himself as his pain diminished, this was what he needed. His guilt and agony was washed away under the overwhelming surges of POWER and the delight of having enslaved the other's will and life force. Lafayette knew that if he could find and enslave the right Mage born he could use that spirit to call his little bird back. Then everything would be alright. Until then he'd have to do as his father bid him and bide his time.

_Here is chapter 19 and I hope it is entertaining and that I am making it exciting. I hope to update again soon. Everyone who reads this by the way is getting a sneak peek at my future story arc. But since I don't want to spoil it that's all I'll say for now. I am working on so many at once that they are not getting done so I am focusing on finishing this one and the next two. Morgana's Fancy my very mature fiction is also a spoiler hint. But a word of warning it is very explicit and if you don't want to read it just e mail or message me and I'll give you the down low on the spoiler hint if you want it. Please read and review and thank you for sticking with me. I apologize for being SOOOOO long but I can't seem to help it. This is just the way it comes out, your friend Irual_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: All the characters from Disney's cartoons and all the places, concepts, puns and products they invented belong to Disney and are used without permission. I receive NO money for my story only feedback and practice in writing for which I am very grateful. _

_No copyright infringement is intended Disney doesn't tell their adventures anymore and the characters have been begging me to tell these stories for over 16 years. So please Disney don't be upset I love all your characters and regularly give you money for DVD's and theme park tickets and souvenirs so live and let live right? _

_HUGS to all the people who have kept reading this since it has taken on a life of its own and is scads longer than I originally thought it would be. Also just so no one has to go back and look it up. G.E.E.K. stands for Global Electronic Enforcement Kommand and it is a specialized government entity that is run through S.I.N.U.S. which is Shush Is Not Us Silly. My friends Wldcard and Chibibarb helped me make them up. Thank you for your support and helpful suggestions your friend Irual._

Darkwing swallowed hard as Negaduck shifted his weight and ground his heels into Drake's back. He didn't SEEM to be paying a lot of attention to his personal prisoner just now, but Drake wasn't fooled. Negaduck still had a tight hold on the loose end of the extension cord that had been used to ensure Darkwing would stay put unless Negaduck let him move; and he idly twirled his pistol and pretended to shoot the hostages while he waited impatiently for the Beagles.

Negaduck was acting a lot more personally violent and frustrated than he usually did. He truly enjoyed destroying things and was never above being violent, but usually he didn't waste his time or effort just tormenting his double. Darkwing was careful not to let on that he had almost released the handcuff on his right wrist as he writhed in pain from the casual hits he was taking from Negaduck as the black masked mallard struck his purple masked doppelganger with the end of the cord.

Darkwing knew Negaduck was far too intelligent to be careless so soon, so he was careful not to move unless Negaduck hit him. Even though Scrooge's name plate that had been sitting on the top of his desk was digging into DW's stomach, he didn't want to set off Negaduck's hair trigger temper. If Negaduck kept his word, he'd free the hostages tied to the chairs just beyond Darkwing's dangling feet as he lay sprawled on the top of Scrooge McDuck's huge old fashioned desk.

Darkwing had felt a few moments of true fear when Negaduck had first whispered his secret identity and bound him, but after forcing Drake to agree to be his prisoner; Negaduck had actually calmed down and become a lot more careful and calculating. As Drake stole the occasional glance at his captor, he thought that Negs appeared to be waiting for something specific, but what? He had yet to figure it out and honestly it DID worry him, but there wasn't a lot he could do until the hostages were safe.

Negaduck had sent two of the Beagles to retrieve the guards that had been tied up in their break room while a team of six more worked to bag up as much of Scrooge's petty cash as they could drag out of his swimming area. Another team of Beagles was loading the loot bags into the armored cars in the loading dock so they could drive away in the confusion of the crowd.

Megavolt and Megabyte were busy at the wall of digital monitors, they were using powerful laptops and Megabyte was trying to break into Scrooge's business records data base.

Megavolt meanwhile, was unscrewing the light bulbs in the desk lamps while he held a conversation with his laptop that evidently was named Shirley.

At least that was what Megavolt called her as he absently stroked her screen and keyboard while he explained about his revolutionary plans for the other enslaved electronics. In spite of his unorthodox methods, Megavolt was actually providing a very useful shield of interference that kept the G.E.E.K. teams completely fenced out of the bin and also kept whoever was defending the bin's records from having things entirely their way.

Megabyte had started the morning by breaking into the juvenile records of St. Canard's court system, the D.I.A.'s old case files and the Federal Agent recruitment records and made sure they were observed AFTER retrieving the information Negaduck had asked for.

He had debated trying for the S.H.U.S.H. data base as well, but Megabyte was only one hacker and he knew how difficult it would be to hide his signature from a G.E.E.K. squad without backup and touching S.H.U.S.H. was almost a guaranteed suicide mission alone, the only systems more sensitive to interference were homeland security, presidential files and the pentagon. Megabyte winced to himself as he lost another round to the mysterious protector of Scrooge's data. At this rate, even with the shields that weirdo Megavolt was providing he was going to have to cut and run before breaking in.

If Megavolt lost his concentration then they would have to pull the plug and retreat immediately but until then…. Megabyte actually wanted to avoid the complications involved in dealing with a G.E.E.K. squad; he knew it was unlikely since they were trying something so high profile still it was worth trying. Megabyte had made sure to provide several dummy systems for the G.E.E.K. s to deal with before they could find the actual attack paths he used just to give himself an added back up.

These systems were also keeping him supplied with information about the people that were moving around and inside the bin since they were feeding him direct digital video from the surveillance systems, it was how Negaduck had seen and intercepted Darkwing. Megabyte HAD wondered why Negaduck had ignored the group with the fish; but as long as he and his kin escaped, Ma had agreed that whatever strange agenda the city folks had was best left alone.

Megabyte's intrusion into the government data systems had gone extremely well. All Negaduck had wanted was a few specific sealed records. They had downloaded onto an SD card in just a few seconds, but for some reason, these particular files had been flagged and encrypted. Accessing them had set off cyber alarms and initiated the activation of the G.E.E.K. squads that were watchdogging the data bases and the military data from the troops that were currently stationed in St. Canard.

Megabyte had used an exceptionally virulent set of cyber viruses and worms to keep the computer security people busy but even so there was SOMEONE in the mix who was still on the job for McDuck.

Megabyte, his group of Beagles and Megavolt had managed everything from a remote hookup outside the bin; while the media had provided the outward distraction they needed. The news feeds had almost completely obscured their interference and they had piggybacked onto the satellite trucks easily. This hid his cyber footprint which had made erasing their tracks almost too easy.

A really dedicated cyber tech team would eventually be able to trace what they had done, but with luck it would take days; unless they were caught and their machines were reverse engineered to figure out the hard drives and keystroke logs; and even then it would take time. With Megavolt sending his personal energy through the systems and confusing the issue, Megabyte had had no real problems; not until they had tried to break into Scrooge's personal database for his businesses.

Every time they tried to access the system and hack the data, another defense downloaded onto the servers and attacked back. The defenses already in the bin's system also tended to merge and morph shedding any fragmented or corrupted data and adapting to create new firewalls, so far the most success they had had was when Megavolt had made friends with the bin's micro-servers. These were the independently wired and programmed computers that controlled the environmental systems like the air conditioning and the safety systems like the one that controlled the fire retardant spray system and the emergency alarms to signal medical and law enforcement personnel for help.

Megavolt had also convinced Shirley to break the encryption on the files Negaduck had gone to all this trouble to get, before they had gone into the bin. Negaduck had scanned the results and laughed evilly before telling Bouncer to get him a long extension cord and tucking the SD card into an inner pocket of his jacket.

Surprisingly Negaduck didn't seem that impatient with their lack of success with the bin's system defenses just yet. Megavolt snuck a cautious peek at the interesting tableau of the two identical ducks at the desk. He wanted to make sure Negaduck wasn't going to make him re-enslave his new friends by putting them back.

Megavolt, Megabyte and the Beagles who were in the office, winced and/or flinched as Negaduck casually lashed Darkwing across the back of his tail and legs with the end of the cord. Because of the sensitive nature of his targets even a fairly light strike was painful and the purple masked duck wriggled and jerked in response.

Negaduck had actually been very careful, after his initial hit on Darkwing's face, he had made sure to lighten up on the force behind his blows. He wanted to make Darkwing miserable, and mainly he wanted to get inside his doubles oh so heroic head and heart.

Drake was notoriously easy to manipulate if he didn't watch his ego. But he was also curiously vulnerable to vicious bouts of self doubt and crippled himself with guilt whenever he suffered a setback, especially when he was in his Darkwing mode.

Having figured this out months ago, since he'd actually spent quite a bit of time observing Dipwing and his little family, Negaduck wanted to prolong his fun. Actually damaging his look-alike would make the next part of his plan a lot more difficult. Negaduck knew perfectly well that his group could easily lose control of the situation and have to evacuate the premises ahead of schedule.

Negaduck grinned in a way that made Gandra pale as his double froze, biting back an exclamation of pain; while Negaduck pulled on the cord dragging Darkwing a little closer to him. The door to the office opened and the guards were herded into the room by Bankjob and Bouncer.

Negaduck nodded to the two Beagles and gestured to the hostages and the Beagles promptly shoved the guards over to Gyro. Negaduck causally got up and pulled Darkwing off the desk. Everyone in the room (and the breathlessly watching group in the secret room) was shocked when Negaduck caught Darkwing before he broke a bone or an elbow falling from the desktop.

Darkwing's arms were still tied awkwardly with the handcuffs under his cape. The nameplate that had been digging its way into Darkwing's stomach fell to the floor where Negaduck promptly kicked it over to Megabyte to get his attention.

Pulling Darkwing past Mrs. Featherstone as she struggled to see from under Darkwing's grey fedora, Negaduck demanded with a sneer, "You got those government records fairly quickly, what's the holdup?"

Negaduck shrugged as Megavolt flinched, and then called over to the work gang that had slowed their sacking and carrying efforts to watch him tormenting his double. "You are running out of time, We need to be loaded up as soon as the rest of them show up and once I signal Quackerjack, Liquidator and Bushroot, you fellows will be on your own. Megavolt glanced up from his bulbs as Negaduck moved a little closer to Gandra and the other hostages.

He grinned as everyone heard a loud and yet controlled series of noises on the roof of the bin. Placing Darkwing's headset carefully back on his head he offered, "Okay Do-gooder, Here's how I want things to happen. I know that weird fish chick is hidden somewhere with some other saps. I want you to tell her to come and get the inventor and take them all to the roof. Then have your sidekick or the S.H.U.S.H. yoyo's get him and these other useless yahoo's out of my way."

Gandra Dee had just regained consciousness a few minutes before and was starting to get riled up again as she saw Mrs. Featherstone struggling to tilt Darkwing's hat back out of her eyes. Since her hands were tied to the arms of her chair she wasn't having a lot of luck. Negaduck glared pointedly at Megabyte silently demanding an answer as the gang of Beagles redoubled their efforts to carry more Money out of Scrooge's swimming hole.

Megabyte sighed and answered absently, "I'm not really sure, we are directly wired into the main control system here. I should be able to tear down the defenses quicker than they can be repaired, but whoever I'm dancing with refuses to change the lead or the tempo. To borrow a physical metaphor, I can't get ahead of the defenses the way I slid past the government ones. They are cutting edge for sure. I'd need another hacker or two to get ahead of this. Thanks to Megavolt we aren't being pushed. But we won't have long before physical back ups arrive outside."

Gyro Gearloose groaned a little as the pain from his injured ribs forced him awake. He had been trying to escort the ladies out of the bin when he they had been captured by Negaduck and the team of Beagles he had used to sweep through the interior defenses.

Ordinarily the internal trap systems would have slowed the intruders enough for them to have gotten out safely if not kept the criminals out entirely. Unfortunately Bushroot's plants and their intrusive roots had done a great deal of damage underground over the weekend, that no one had realized until the defenses failed to engage or started up and then failed.

The bin's back up generator had been compromised as had most of the external electronics as well as fouling the water treatment plant's canals that supplied water to Duckburg. These underground water conduits were vital in supplying fresh water to not just Duckburg, but replenishing the reservoir that also supplied some of St. Canard and was an emergency resource for the tri state area.

This was causing a state of emergency to be declared in regards to Duckburg's water supply and surrounding counties which was one of the thing's Duckburg's Mayor had been trying to explain to Mayor Minya and the state governor in the teleconference.

Earlier this morning, Neptunia had been livid at this evidence of vandalism and disregard for the trees and nature and had fumed and fussed for almost an hour not even listening really, while Scrooge and his fellow citizens of Duckburg had debated. Darkwing had finally convinced her that helping to get the people out of harms way was the fastest plan to allow the authorities to repair the damage and try to return the trees to their places.

He hadn't been able to promise that they would be able to do so for ALL the trees though, several of them had forced their way directly through parts of the treatment facility itself. That practically guaranteed they would have to be cut down, unless Bushroot could be convinced to move them. Honestly though, even S.H.U.S.H. was reluctant to allow Bushroot access to plants if they got him in custody, but given his empathy for his 'friends' he might promise to remain in jail for most of his sentence in exchange for being allowed to save them.

Bushroot had kept his word before, in exchange for clemency for his leafy allies. And although Negaduck tended to break his minions out of jail whenever he needed them, Bushroot was actually one of the few career criminals that Darkwing considered to be inclined to turn over a new leaf so to speak and go straight.

At least he might if he was ever given the chance, but as long as Negaduck was involved it wasn't likely. Steggmutt had been saddened at the thought of killing the trees too but he had been swiftly dragooned into protecting the Duckling's when they'd shown themselves and so been distracted from the issue.

In any case it wasn't looking promising for the good guys not from Neptunia's perspective anyway. She had radioed Darkwing when she had been cut off from the Northern entrance to the bin by Negaduck's assault team.

Neptunia had by then, become responsible for Duckburg's Mayor, Police Chief Thornapple, a very scared cub reporter who had broken into the bin hoping to get a scoop and three thoroughly ticked off security guards, as well as a frightened loading dock clerk who had panicked and taken a wrong turn while trying to evacuate the building.

Neptunia HAD attempted to offer a plan and strategy to maximize their chance of escaping with the unarmed civilians. The guards had ignored her and attempted to repel Negaduck's people. They had been captured with extreme prejudice and frightening ease, since Negaduck had, in fact been expecting SOME of the guards to stay on duty.

Police Chief Thornapple had actually attempted to follow the guards but the Mayor had ordered him to remain with them since they were unarmed. The guards had been locked in a supply closet after being stripped of their weapons and handcuffed with their own restraints.

Even though he was thoroughly upset, Thornapple was surprisingly competent and unlike the guards; he was used to dealing with the more unusual types of operatives since Gizmoduck often helped him out. Because of this he had listened to Neptunia and she had agreed to head for Scrooge's office to look for his secretary and her assistant since they were unaccounted for. When they had arrived up the emergency stairs they had almost been captured along with Gyro and the ladies, but they had dodged into Scrooge's office and were currently hiding in the safe room that Gyro had installed earlier.

Neptunia was very grateful that Darkwing had given her turn by turn directions and that he'd managed to tell her where the safe room was and how to access it before Negaduck had captured him in the loading dock area and taken his headset.

Neptunia was currently adjusting the frequencies of the communications channels and trying to get Gizmoduck's attention since he and Steggmutt had no clue that Negaduck had reset the traps in the Northern quadrant of the bin. They were walking, or rolling as the case may be; directly into a gauntlet of traps and didn't even realize it. Not to mention that Darkwing had been captured.

She didn't want Quiverwing to find out and go off on her own to try and help Darkwing; but at the same time, Negaduck hadn't released any of the hostages yet, and unless the rest of the team worked together they could easily be taken by surprise and overwhelmed by sheer numbers. That would be bad everyone within the radius of Negaduck's need for destruction, not just Darkwing and the rest of the team.

Neptunia swallowed hard as she observed the hits Darkwing was taking on the tiny auxiliary monitor that was one of the ones that had been installed to give Mr. McDuck access to information when he was in here. She glared warningly at Thornapple as he started for the secret door, and her silent fury was enough to turn the reporter's whispered prayers into silent ones; as even the Beagles flinched at the latest blow.

She whispered fiercely, "If you LAND DWELLERS don't stop being stupid, then Darkwing is getting beaten up for NOTHING! If Negaduck or the other villains find us he will most likely refuse to let the hostages go since he will think he's not in control and I for one refuse to die on land. So stay quiet and DON'T YOU DARE go near that door OR mess with anything until I inform our back up and make arrangements to get you out of here GOT IT?"

All the men were sufficiently intimidated by the moxie and determination that Neptunia displayed that they nodded and watched the monitor without interrupting her further. At least they tried to, but it was hard indeed to watch and do nothing. Negaduck's idea of fun was not really any fun for anyone but him. The clerk on the other hand hid her face and shook as the sound of the cord hitting bare legs followed by grunts of pain came through the speakers again.

Neptunia muttered, "I'd rather be deep fried and served with lemon than have to watch this Darkwing, but just hang on. As soon as I take care of these fingerlings I'll be back for you."

Finally after what seemed DAYS, Launchpad's even tempered and calm voice came over the headset. "Rodger that Neptunia, we'll get DW out of there in one piece. He wouldn't want us to risk the hostages though so if you can; try and contact Gizmoduck. We are heading for the roof of the bin and I'll be observing radio silence since I've got mobile cyber security taking up most of the Thunderquack's computing power."

Neptunia nodded even though Launchpad couldn't see her and said softly and angrily, "Darkwing's still alright, Negaduck SAID he'd let his hostages go but so far all he's done is play with his personal toy."

Her eyes widened as she saw Negaduck put Darkwing's headset back on his head on the monitor. Darkwing's voice came over her headset, He sounded stressed, but not that badly hurt as he managed. "Neptunia, Negaduck is willing to give you the injured hostages, I need you to take them to the roof and have whoever landed there take them to safety."

The whole team heard him gasp involuntarily as Negaduck choked him with the end of the cord and hissed, "You are looking at the same monitor I am Dipwing, don't get cute or I'll lose my temper. That tacky monstrosity is the plane your loyal sidekick pilots and YOU KNOW IT."

In the cockpit of the Thunderquack Launchpad swallowed miserably and fought off his emotions so he wouldn't distress the rest of the team. From the bench seat behind him came the heavy hum of electric power, fans and the click, click noises of keys being pressed on a computer keyboard, actually, more than one.

Honker Muddlefoot dressed in his old Arrow Kid costume, minus the hat and Quiverwing's oversized Quiver; was ignoring Launchpad and all the other members of the team at the moment. He had preloaded the experimental mutable firewall protocols he had been working on for the last few months; into the Thunderquack's computer.

He was using his auxiliary controls to make changes in real time but even so…He was being hard pressed to maintain the integrity of Mr. McDuck's data base.

Honker had realized earlier in the year that Darkwing was going to need to modernize and upgrade his lair and his technology. Honker had been really into programming with his online buddy, who surprisingly lived here in Duckburg; since Gosalyn had discovered online gaming.

They had been stuck inside for almost two weeks after getting into a HUGE knock down drag out fight after school with some of the bullies that had been plaguing the school all year. This had resulted in temporary suspensions for all the participants and after a through investigation of the video that had been clandestinely taken, four of the fifth graders involved had been thrown out of school entirely.

None of the students had been told exactly what happened, and even Mr. Mallard had told both him and Gosalyn not to worry and not to ask about it and after the school year was over he'd explain.

Everyone had been allowed to make up their missed assignments at home and to ward off his and Gosalyn's insatiable curiosity Mr. Mallard had supplied both of them with copies of the World of Wonder game and paid game time until their sprains and bruises healed enough for them to attend classes again. Sweet-girl, Red-duckling, Green-duckling and Blue-duckling had quickly become friends with the two ducklings from St. Canard. They had formed a guild in the game and even instant messaged each other ever since.

Drake had been a bit apprehensive at first; but Gosalyn and Honker had been up front about their chats and Drake had rigged some fairly sophisticated parental filters and safeguards into the tower that Gosalyn used.

Honker's parents trusted him, but they had also been concerned until Drake had duplicated the same safeguards for his tower. About a month or so after Honker and Gos had been chatting with their friends and playing their game Drake had admitted that he'd done some checking and was convinced that their friends really were ducklings about their age.

As long as they kept the watchdog program on and told him about their chats they had permission to continue with the online friendships. They just had to be careful not to let anything slip since it would be very dangerous for them and their friends if anyone found out about their heroic alter egos and it was NEVER a good idea to give out any personal info over a chat.

Their permission was of course subject to change and Drake and Honker's parents reserved the right to be nosey whenever they wanted to. If all went well, Drake had promised to try and arrange a trip to Duckburg so that everyone could meet face to face at least on the civilian side. In any case, Red and Honker had come up with several new twists that Honker had actually planned on using to safeguard the lair but defending the money bin was a great test of their stuff that Honker had been unable to resist.

He had been waiting at home all week and when Launchpad had sent the second flashquack last night, Honker had practically had a conniption fit as he waited for his chance to listen to the message. Fortunately his mother had recognized earlier in the week how stressed Honker had become since the Mallards had gone on their unexpected trip to Duckburg and had let him go to his room directly after supper and he'd made his preparations last night and been ready to be picked up this morning by Launchpad in the plane.

(The first flashquack had been Thursday night and had brought Bolt up to speed as a member of the team as well as giving Gosalyn the chance to get a digital hug from her best friend.) Honker was quite proud of his self restraint and discipline though, after Gosalyn had called him on Wednesday and tried to explain what was happening to her Dad and Morgana; Honker had heard the tears and the fear in her usually spirited and courageous voice.

Instead of his usual panic, Honker had been calm and supportive. After spending a few minutes talking about their usual activities with Honker, Gosalyn had been much better and had gone back into the bedroom and actually slept for a while. According to Launchpad it had been the most sleep she'd voluntarily had all at once until last night, and all three victims of the strange attacks had been medicated last night.

It had been at Honker's suggestion that the Justice Ducks had tried to alert S.I.N.U.S. to the possibility of cyber attacks but unfortunately that had been AFTER Megabyte had begun his work and so Honker was on his own unless he could get Red to help him.

Even though Red was online, none of his instant messages had been answered which truly sucked. He usually wasn't online this time of day since school started at nine, but if Honker was lucky his friend would be willing to get into a little trouble and help him out. If Red would give him a hand in overwhelming the interference, he could lock the data down entirely until Mr. McDuck and S.H.U.S.H. reactivated the database.

In Scrooge's limo the ducklings had been startled to realize that their online friend HIQ was Instant Messaging Huey. Usually HIQ respected their school hours since none of them wanted to risk having their equipment taken away.

Duckworth was having no real success at getting them out of the crush of traffic though, so Huey and the other duckling's decided to see what was up since their Uncle Scrooge was staring absently back towards the money bin and fiddling with his cane.

From Red: 'Hi '

From HIQ: 'I am really in a jam, can you help me?

From Red: 'Sure, we are on our way to school L but there is lots of traffic.'

From HIQ: I am trying out our software and there are some other hackers trying to beat our firewalls. If they get past the firewalls before the police get to them it will be bad. '

From Red: 'Police? What kind of trouble are you in exactly?'

From HIQ:'I promise it's not me who will be in trouble, not exactly; … Look, I know this is hard to believe, I Pinky swear I am not making this up okay? A friend and mentor of mine is trying to help the justice Ducks and Gizmoduck protect Scrooge's money bin and…'

From Red: 'Uncle Scrooge's BIN! Of course I'll help but you OWE us HIQ. We want to meet you in person and you have to tell us your name.

From HIQ: 'Uncle huh? never mind, I can't promise but if I can I will. I really need help though, is there any way you and the others can help me overwhelm the interference so I can shut them out of the data?

From Red: 'Does the Jr. Woodchuck's manual have an answer for almost everything? Of course we will help. Hang on.

The other three ducklings were already signing onto one of the satellites their Uncle had financed to defray the cost of computerizing his businesses and were loading Huey's programs into the feeds.

Scrooge noticed and asked suspiciously. "What are you Lads up too? I dinna want trouble from your teachers with that new fangled stuff; you are to put that away before we get to the school."

Huey, Dewy and Louie were frantically typing but Webbigail's computer was only supplying memory and storage capacity since she tended to be involved with things other than programming.

So she answered him solemnly in her sweetest and most sincere voice. "We are helping our friend from St. Canard Uncle Scrooge. The one you had Gizmoduck find out about…remember? He says he's trying to keep people from breaking into the bin. With our little laptops we can't do much fast, everything has to go through too many places. But… we are helping. "

Scrooge paled a bit and rapped on the window that separated them from Duckworth." Duckworth, we are going to the estate right away, I'll get the children's assignments from their teacher later. You boys do your best and we'll talk later. I'll get you to the servers at the mansion as soon as may be."

Surprise nearly made the nephews lose their concentration but it was Webbigail who snapped them back to task. "Don't let them win. We can figure it all out later. HIQ needs help. I wonder why Penalty Kick isn't helping him though."

Scrooge grimaced and muttered, "That's a better question than you know Lass, but I'm sure we'll figure the answer out."

From HIQ: 'Thanks fellows. I'll try and keep this short.'

From Red: 'No problem HIQ, we want to know what's happening though. Where's Penalty kick? Her machine's custom security is what gave us the idea and base for our firewalls.'

From HIQ: 'She's really busy helping my mentor and his brother, we are not at home and I can access her tower, but the remote connection will be too slow.'

Meanwhile, Quackerjack had been systematically destroying his way into the southern side of the money bin and the team of Beagles with him was in fact very impressed. They had been singularly disappointed with the big city crooks all week.

Now that the caper was on, it seemed as though maybe these city slickers MIGHT, might mind you; have more than big wind and bragging in their reputations. They might even deserve to be on the top ten most wanted list, especially if what Quackerjack was doing was any indication of how destructive and efficient they could be when they paid attention.

Surprisingly, Quackerjack wasn't acting like himself. He WAS using several explosive toys to destroy the loading docks security doors and he HAD used his wind up soldiers as scouts to clear any personnel out of hiding. They had several guards and two clerks tied up in the corner even now.

But his usual joyous exuberance was entirely missing. He had marched quietly up to the doors once Ma beagle had given his team the go ahead and he hadn't once indulged in a cartwheel or a summersault; he'd also forgone his usual bouncing on his pogo stick and jump roping.

In fact, if Negaduck had seen Quackerjack in action, he'd have probably cold cocked him thinking he was an imposter and gone looking for his maniacal minion. As it was though Quackerjack was safe enough, although no one else was; even though none of them knew it yet.

After finishing his work in the loading docks Quackerjack ignored the Beagles and the prisoners and moved to look at the security monitors searching for his true target, his Master wouldn't tolerate failure. Morgana MUST be found and delivered unharmed to the Master and soon.

In spite of the compulsions crippling him Quackerjack DID have a small piece of his mind to call his own. Even as his enslaved body moved to obey his orders, that small piece of him readied itself. He'd only get one chance to do this and it HAD to be done right; otherwise he wasn't the only one who would be doomed to a life of torment, St. Canard was just the first city that would fall.

Without a free population to buy his toys, Quackerjack would NEVER be able to dethrone Wiffle Boy as king of Toyland, and unless someone stopped Lafayette; the rest of the five were at risk to be enslaved as well. It was this thought that had galvanized the toymaker into harboring his little remaining will and strength to formulate his desperate plan.

You might be wondering WHY Quackerjack would concern himself with this, since he and the rest of the five were notoriously self centered and tended to be obsessive compulsive over their own personal agendas.

Well as near as it could be determined later, in spite of his crude and violent leadership methods, Negaduck allowed his minions the time and resources to pursue their personal interests.(as long as it didn't interfere with HIS agenda of course).

This and the safety of being a strong group had forged a kind of family between the villains. Quackerjack, Liquidator, Megavolt and Bushroot regardless of anything else DID value being part of Negaduck's gang. They had all been outcast and rejects until being taken under Negaduck's leadership after all. Now they were successful, (sort of), feared, and together they had each other. So when this was jeopardized by an outside threat, it had been the catalyst for renewing the embers of self will in both the slaves Lafayette had crippled.

Liquidator had just finished up his assigned task of incapacitating the local constabulary and destroying their vehicles with a nice big sink hole when Bushroot noticed something was definitely off about the water dog.

They had started off well enough certainly. Unlike the more experienced police force in St. Canard or the government agents the Fearsome Five usually took on; these fellows were almost too easy.

The police and emergency personnel had attacked in close bunched groups and been easy pickings for Bushroot's plant allies and Liquidator had been able to use the water in the underground pipes and natural aquifer to make the police totally helpless as he opened sink holes under their cars and drove them into Bushroot's trees with streams of water.

In spite of their success, Bushroot was concerned. Liquidator was having real trouble concentrating and even maintaining his usual form was hard for him as he sloshed and trembled.

Bushroot asked uncertainly, "Licky, are you okay?"

He watched as Liquidator stared at the police force of Duckburg while they struggled to reorganize themselves. As the various police and fire rescue crews dragged themselves out of the sinkholes and trees that held them, Liquidator struggled to explain what was happening to him in a way that Bushroot could understand. He didn't want to hurt any of the Fearsome Five, but if his master required it; Liquidator knew he'd have no choice.

He remembered all too well his own torment and the added misery of watching Quackerjack crumble brokenly to their Master. Deep inside Liquidator readied himself as best he could. It was too late for him and most likely for poor Quackerjack, but when his chance came; Liquidator would show that terrible monster that the phrase 'buyer beware' was certainly important when dealing with any of the five.

Since the villains were distracted and not concentrating the plants were reverting to their more pacifist natures and as long as Bushroot was unhurt they weren't concerned with keeping hold of any of the people. This meant that the villains were soon surrounded again.

Irritated and entirely out of patience, Liquidator snarled and gestured calling to the water soaking the area. He used it to form a wave that swept the people back into the jailhouse and Bushroot had his plant allies strip the keys, weapons and tools from their prisoners before locking the doors. Bushroot chortled with delight as he realized that none of his friends were hurt.

He offered, "I'm going to get my friends to move out of the water treatment plant Licky. Spike can keep watch, can't you boy?"

Liquidator nodded distractedly, he dissolved into a puddle and soaked into the ground. With no choice but to obey his Master, Liquidator flowed underground toward the money bin and the powerful Mage born his Master required.

_Here's my next chapter, I hope everyone likes this and reviews. I am going to address the hostages, Negaduck's agenda and of course, get DW out of his mess I hope in the next bit. Your friend Irual._


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: By now we all know that Disney owns all the characters and places and concepts that I am borrowing from their cartoons. I am using them to tell my plots without permission and for NO monetary gain of any kind. Thank you for reading and please review if you would as I live for that. (Sad I know, but I have no life LOL) anyways thank you for sticking with me and enjoy this chapter, your friend Irual._

Gizmoduck, the armored hero and security guard for Scrooge McDuck was moving cautiously into the northern entrance of the money bin with Steggmutt by his side. There was a lot of static interfering with his helmet communicator and Steggmutt seemed to be having some kind of fit. He kept gasping and pointing to his headset, but whenever Gizmoduck would look inquiringly at him, Steggmutt didn't say anything.

Fenton was quietly very concerned as he noticed how the bin's structural integrity had been altered by the day's events. As he passed the break room at the first hall junction by the security station he heard a muffled thumping noise. Since he wasn't having any luck contacting anyone over his headset; Gizmoduck gestured warningly to Steggmutt and said as quietly as his heroic Gizmoduck voice could manage, "Hold up there Steggmutt, I think we need to make sure this area is clear before we move on."

He and Steggmutt used their combined strength to pull the desk away from where it had been jammed against the break room door and as it opened the three guards that had been locked inside fell out into the hall. Unfortunately, Negaduck had given Bankjob very specific instructions that he followed with precision and professionalism.

When Bankjob saw the Hero's rescuing the guards, he began pulling switches, pushing buttons and toggling levers on Scrooge's manual override panel. This caused the traps to begin defending the bin from Gizmoduck and Steggmutt as though they were the crooks.

Gizmoduck was intimately familiar with the bin's usual defenses and his suit had a dedicated relay system that fed him information about the status and conditions of Scrooge's properties when he was near them. But even he was caught by surprise as the first few traps began to react to them. High pressure nozzles popped out of their recesses in the ceiling and began shooting jets of water toward the break room door immediately followed by freezing gas that made ice form wherever the water had touched.

Gizmoduck had instinctively shoved the guards back out of harms way, but Steggmutt was too large to move and Giz's tire had no purchase on the ice so the two Heroes were caught. Slipping and sliding part of the way down the hall, they were propelled by the momentum of Gizmoduck's attempts to get his armored suit upright and Steggmutt's weight. The twosome only stopped when they reached the drop tile that was triggered by the activation of the ice slick. Fortunately Steggmutt's bulk (and his tail) kept them from falling into the containment cell below.

Panting slightly from the effort, Steggmutt strained to keep Gizmoduck out of the hole and finally the friction of the tire spinning on the floor melted enough of the ice that Giz could get his balance. He fired a suction cup on a line at the wall and winched Steggmutt up away from the hole, just in time to dodge several drop nets and he used the mirror from his chest plate to deflect the lasers back on themselves.

Rushing back toward the break room, the twosome got inside and freed the guards from their restraints. The senior guard made a quick report to Giz as the two Justice Ducks did their work. Gizmoduck WAS technically senior to all of Mr. McDuck's civilian security and the guards had been badly and swiftly defeated.

Swallowing what was left of his pride in an attempt to be professional, Officer Jenkins whispered, "We were attempting to secure the Northern entrance when this short mallard and a large group of Beagles overwhelmed our assigned position."

The other two guards nudged him and gave him significant looks as he tried to stop there. Thoroughly miserable, but trying to be professional he continued, "There was this Fish woman… she had joined with Police chief Thornapple, His Honor the Mayor and a couple of civilians and She DID tell us not to attempt head on resistance and she moved the others back trying to find a safer place for them when I overruled her."

Gizmoduck suppressed a surge of irritation upon hearing that Neptunia had been ignored and said, "That was a teammate of mine. Her name is Neptunia; you should consider her to be auxiliary security for Mr. McDuck. She has seniority until Mr. McDuck or I tell you differently, we need to find her and free any other hostages."

Steggmutt butted in anxiously, "That's what I am trying to say Mr. Gizmo SIR. But I get so choked up it won't come out."

Misery and fear went across Steggmutt's face as he told Giz, "Mr. Darkwing gave himself up to that nasty Negaduck to save Mr. Gyro and some ladies. Negaduck said on my headset that Launchpad just landed on the roof and he want's Neptunia to come and take the people to the plane…."

Struck by a bolt of terror Fenton paled as he realized who Negaduck's hostages most likely were. But he pulled himself together and swiftly synchronized his suit's communications channel with Steggmutt's headset just in time to hear a loud 'smack' sound and a groan of pain.

Gizmoduck KNEW it wasn't smart, but unable to keep from saying anything he burst out, "Negaduck you fiend, leave those innocent hostages alone. Or you will face the wrath not just of Gizmoduck but all the Justice Ducks!"

Negaduck was in fact holding Darkwing very close and Gizmoduck's heroic pronouncement was met with a cruel chuckle. Carefully he moved the headset mike a little so Giz could hear him and held his gun directly against his double's head warningly.

Negaduck said, "Don't get your tin suit in an uproar HERO…I am not interested in wasting my time with those losers. I have the only hostage I want right here. Why we are close enough to kiss, aren't we Dipwing?"

Darkwing managed to nod but he winced as Negaduck's hold tightened and he whispered, "Yess…"

Negaduck nodded, "Good boy, now we need to get something straight before I let that ridiculous refugee from a fish fry take those people to 'safety'. You gave me your word you wouldn't try and escape right, Riiight…so until I say you can go, you have to stay my prisoner or break your word and Hero's don't break their word. So, as a token of good faith, I won't take it badly that you are picking the lock on the handcuffs under your cape."

Darkwing gulped in spite of himself and Quiverwing and Morgana's anxious breathing came over the headset as Negaduck continued, "Tell me the truth, did that kid come with you?"

Darkwing knew Negaduck had seen Morgana and Quiverwing on the video screens so he nodded miserably. Negaduck looked murderous and cocked the gun, "I can't hear you… Am I going to have to break a few bones to loosen your beak? I don't get it…normally you never shut up."

Quiverwing gulped as she heard the pain in Darkwing's voice as he managed, "I know you saw the video from outside the bin Negaduck, what difference does it make to you if I admit out loud my whole team is here or just nod?"

Negaduck let Darkwing go and clapped slowly as if he was cheering on a particularly slow and confused child, "Very good Dorkwing, I knew you would get around to using your brain sooner or later."

Negaduck reached under Darkwing's cape and pulled the loose Handcuffs from under its folds all the while keeping his gun trained on his double."

Reworking the extension cord Negaduck pinned Darkwing's hands and arms to his sides and grinned as he surveyed the angry painful areas he'd raised all along Darkwing's legs. There were angry welts rising along the back of his tail as well, aside from that though he wasn't badly hurt yet.

Negaduck finished his handiwork and continued, "See unlike you, I don't have a guardian angel to make sure things go well. I have to plan and research things to give myself the best chance to succeed."

There was true fury in Negaduck's face as he said this but then he got a hold of himself and continued conversationally. "Now keeping this in mind, don't you think I'd try and think up a way to avoid your girlfriend turning me into pudding?"

Drake couldn't see under his teal turtleneck and so failed to understand that the Chain and ring he wore were once again pulsing with Power as unseen forces worked to right a long ago wrong. Darkwing swallowed hard as Negaduck ran a gentle hand over the top of Drake's head above his purple mask. In spite of the fact that it caused no pain or hurt, that touch scared him more than the physical violence of earlier since he could feel the rage and pain being held in check within his black masked twin.

Darkwing did spare a minor thought to wonder why he suddenly could only think of Negaduck as his 'twin' and not his evil look alike; as he usually did; but then Negaduck whispered, "I can't stand it like this much longer. Just give me what I want and I'll let you go. I promise Drake, please…." Drake felt suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of compassion for Negaduck but he couldn't say anything.

Then speaking louder and in his usual sneer Negaduck shouted at Megavolt and the Beagles, "Listen up, the Hero's are almost here…so it's time to bug out. Megabyte just cut and run…McDuck's files were just a bonus; As far as I'm concerned you did your bit at least for this caper. Megavolt you can keep your bulbs and the laptop, but I'll need you to clear the doors for the Beagles to finish our part of the bargain."

Megavolt looked overjoyed as he clutched Shirley tight and happily he said, "Yes boss."

Negaduck continued to stroke a hand along Darkwing's cloak as he continued, "We will wait right here for the rest of your little group Darkwing. Morgana, sweet…Dear Dark and I need to hear your lovely voice. You DID hear your leader agree to remain my prisoner until I let him go right?"

Morgana thought a very naughty phrase but quietly admitted out loud into her headset as she followed Quiverwing through the service conduits toward the roof, "Yes Negaduck, I heard Darkwing agree to remain in your power until you say he can go. If you agree not to do or say anything to hurt him or anyone he loves I will pledge my Word and Power not to harm you or transform you against your will. Not until the sun has set tomorrow anyway and if you refrain from harming anyone else from this moment forth I further offer to abstain from blood vengeance for Dark's hurts this day."

Idly Negaduck held Darkwing close on the desk as he used the manual override panel to keep Gizmoduck and Steggmutt busy. He WAS surprised at the not so veiled threat Morgana offered him but he was quick to agree, "Agreed sweet cheeks, As soon as I get what I need, I'll let your precious ducky go and leave this hick burg for greener pastures. Of course I am going to need your help in making sure my little gang and I get a proper head start, but we'll discuss that when you and the kid get here."

Setting off another round of traps and grinning at the resulting mayhem being visited on Steggmutt and Gizmoduck Negaduck continued, "Don't disappoint me though; I am all out of patience for today; and Quiverwing, don't try any of your spirited little tricks on me or I'll make your precious Daddy pay in body parts. I never agreed not to cut off any non-vital bits after all."

A few minutes earlier…outside the bin Morgana had frightened the reporters back a safer distance from the bin. Now she was looking for a way up to the roof. The Chain at her neck was glowing a little but only Archie noticed since Eek was riding on Quiverwing and Squeek was trying to sort out the conflicting energy waves in the ether so he could build a portal.

Quiverwing offered, "Come on Morgana, I'll show you how we got up there before, Dad needs us."

The twosome had been working their way swiftly toward Mc Duck's office when Quiverwing heard Morgana's speech. Concerned she stopped for a second and turned off her headset and Morgana's, "Umm…Morgana, are you sure that was a good idea? Negaduck is a villain, they aren't usually trustworthy…not unless they give up being bad like you did I mean."

The duckling flushed as she realized that Morgana might be hurt by her words. Morgana smiled a little sadly and gestured to the tunnel ahead, turning on their headsets so Negaduck and Dark would both hear her; she said, "I understand your concern Quiverwing, If no one ever gives Negaduck the chance to prove he's as honorable as Dark, how can he learn that he is?"

Her eyes turned dark and angry as she added, "Besides it won't be me Negaduck will have to worry about if he breaks his pact with a full Mage born."

All three familiars made angry noises of agreement as the five of them emerged into the service duct that emptied just outside Mr. McDuck's office. Neptunia had just emerged from the safe room with the civilians. She swallowed her fury at the sight of Darkwing's injuries.

He was being held on the desk with the gun to his head as she cut the bonds on the two lady ducks and chivied the police chief and Mayor into carrying Gyro while the reporter helped the loading dock clerk along. She started to say something but a minute shake of Darkwing's head stopped her. Without a sound she moved to take the hostages through the safe room to the roof and the Thunderquack.

Negaduck had to admit he was impressed; he hadn't given Darkwing credit for having that kind of control over his gang. But then, given what Negaduck now suspected, it wasn't that hard to see that the dippy do-gooder had some guts and leadership in him. It DID suck eggs to have to admit it though, even just to himself and NEVER the do-gooder; he shuddered at the thought of having to EVER do that.

They all heard Launchpad as he cleared the airspace around the bin with the radio and took off with the hostages and Neptunia. Not caring that Negaduck heard him too, Launchpad promised, "As soon as I get these people taken care of I'll be back DW; count on it."

Negaduck grinned and answered the pilot, "I am Launchpad, trust me; I am. "

Morgana swept calmly into the room followed by the little caped and masked figure he'd really been waiting for. Both of them froze as Negaduck pulled Darkwing close and put the gun in his beak whispering. "Remember Drake, killing you is only the start of the pain I'll cause them if you so much as twitch without my permission."

Darkwing was VERY surprised at Negaduck's casual use of his civilian name. Usually Negaduck respected the conventions of their costumes and didn't refer to his personal life when he was dressed as Darkwing, but this was the third time Negaduck had called him Drake; and he'd used Morgana's personal nickname for him as well.

Calmly Negaduck got out of Scrooge's chair and moved Darkwing off the desk to stand beside his double. The last of the criminals were moving to the south side of the bin and the loading docks there when Negaduck called out to Megavolt. "Don't forget to tell Quackerjack where to meet up with Liquidator and Bushroot bulb breath. I will be truly upset if I have to bust them out of jail because you mess this up. UNDERSTAND?"

Megavolt nodded and scurried off after the Beagles while Negaduck put the gun in his jacket and gestured to Quiverwing. "Come here kid."

Quiverwing's eyes bugged behind her mask and Morgana stepped protectively between the ten year old and the villain. Darkwing stirred in spite of himself and lunged forward until he was brought up short by Negaduck's hold on the end of the extension cord and tripped. Negaduck started to hit him across the face again but the tiny body of the duckling moved to block the blow.

Breathlessly she begged, "No, please don't hurt him anymore."

Her arms were wrapped protectively around her father and her eyes were tight shut as her body braced itself for the pain of a blow that didn't fall.

Negaduck managed to pull back on his strike and avoid hitting her. His hand trembled as he touched her red pigtails. Her eyes opened at that almost gentle touch and the whisper that followed. Negaduck pulled his gun slowly out of his jacket and offered, "Alright…give this to Morgana for me and come right back and stand right here between…us. If you do that I promise not to hit him again, not today anyway."

Not actually believing the duck in the black mask and yellow jacket she hesitated slightly before carefully taking the gun to Morgana. Negaduck asked sarcastically, I know your aim isn't really your strong point gorgeous, but do you think you can perform a spell without hitting anything but the gun since you are holding it?"

Morgana was thoroughly startled at this turn of events. She honestly didn't know what Negaduck was really after, but until she got Dark and Gosalyn safely out of here, it was best to play along.

Morgana nodded, "Yes Negaduck, I should be able to, as long as you don't distract me. What spell do you want performed on this weapon?"

He grinned as Gosalyn returned to his side and stood between her father's kneeling body and Negaduck's standing one. Reaching carefully around the duckling he tipped Darkwing's head up and told him. "Watch your girlfriend Drake, Alright Morgana… first I want you to turn the gun into something else. I don't care what; you can make it whatever you want as long as you don't use it to interfere with what I am doing. Then, I want you to get your Batty babies there to open a portal to the Negaverse. Go on…I know you can. You manipulate time and space to hide your house after all."

Morgana looked at Negaduck in shock and then carefully looked at the gun for a moment. In a moment Drake began to shake a little as he felt transformative magic fill the room and in the space of a heartbeat or less the gun became a little statue of the three duck's standing before the desk.

Darkwing's eyes shut for a moment as he struggled not to get pulled into his memories again and Negaduck asked, "Not so easy continuing on when your memories bother you…is it brother dear? Morgana open the portal so I can finish this before S.H.U.S.H. decides to flood this building with gas."

He shook Darkwing and said, "Open your eyes Darkwing, I don't really want to have to hurt Gosalyn to make you, you know."

Drake mumbled in shock, "Brother? Wait S.H.U.S.H. doesn't use gas usually."

Negaduck grinned nastily and stroked Gosalyn's hair again, "The gas is what I'd do and I'd make it fatal stuff IF they really want to get rid of me. A kid, a buffoon and a witch would be acceptable collateral damage."

He grinned as Gosalyn grabbed her father protectively at this cold blooded statement.

Morgana paled and said carefully, "It's not that easy Negaduck, but if you really want a portal to the Negaverse, it will be quickest if you let me cut you. A little blood from a resident of the Negaverse will guarantee I can open a portal there."

He sneered and pulled his bush knife out from under his cloak, "Blood I can do…any other requests witch?"

Morgana swallowed and said carefully," The spell needs a few drops of blood for a foci and it has to be yours."

In answer Negaduck removed Darkwing's mask and made a shallow slice along his own arm. Then he took his mask off to bind his arm after putting some of his blood onto Darkwing's mask and handed it to the duckling. He said quietly, "You are a smart little thing you should know what to do."

In answer Gosalyn gave Morgana the mask and went back to her appointed place. Both adult males waited side by side. They had never been unmasked together like this as far as Morgana knew; and she was temporarily mesmerized by the sight of the two of them, so alike and yet so very different. Pulling her eyes reluctantly away from her beloved Dark as he crouched beside Quiverwing she focused herself and began to build a portal as Negaduck wished.

It yawned open and to her shock there were people waiting to step through. At least they looked like people, but for some reason they didn't resonate with life energy. All living souls had life energy at their core, even after a person died; their soul lived on and moved to the afterlife beyond the veil.

These were empty they didn't even register as undead and yet they moved and spoke. Negaduck called firmly to the twisted caricature of Launchpad, "Did you knobs manage to do what I told you for once?"

He sneered and dragged a little girl that looked like Gosalyn forward. "Sure thing Boss…I got her from the do-gooders just like you told me to."

This Gosalyn was as dainty and girly as it was possible to be. She had her red hair in long ringlet curls and a full frilly pink dress that was spotlessly clean and neat. From her lack of struggles and meek demeanor, this child was as different from the spunky full of fire duckling that Morgana knew and loved as she could be; and yet this child looked and sounded just like their Gosalyn; except that she like the others was only an empty shell to Morgana's Mage senses.

The child's large green eyes widened as Negaduck's voice took on an almost kind tone. He said," Gosalyn, come here."

She dangled limply from the black clad false Launchpad's grip for a moment and then he moved forward to throw the child through the portal.

Negaduck's voice snapped in rage, "NO don't put her through. She has to come through on her own."

Nega-Launchpad promptly dropped the delicate duckling into a heap in front of the portal. Negaduck's voice beckoned again, and this time there was no mistaking the pain in it as he said, "Gosalyn, come to your Daddy."

Nega-Gosalyn wobbled to her feet and curtseyed before saying sweetly, "Yes lord Negaduck Sir."

She struggled a little with her full skirts and then stepped through the portal and disappeared without a sound.

Stunned all three of the others in the room gaped. Quiverwing shuddered and hid her face in her father's shoulder while Morgana gasped and Drake struggled to free his arms. Negaduck watched them for a second before he said, "Close the portal Morgana. That was what I wanted you all to see."

Very carefully Negaduck turned Quiverwing to face him while Darkwing struggled and fumed, "You maniac, how could you DO that to her? Leave HER ALONE! I promise if you so much as disturb one hair on MY GOSALYN'S head or muss one feather on her precious body I'll…."

Negaduck was shaking slightly as he carefully took Quiverwing's mask off. He lost patience as Darkwing raved and used her mask to gag him. Holding the bottom of Drake's bill still Negaduck said in an angry and pain filled voice, "If I didn't KNOW she loves you; and she'll never love me if I kill you, You'd already be DEAD you idiot so SHUT UP for once."

Stunned into silence at the agony in Negaduck's voice Dark went still and stopped fighting as Negaduck carefully tipped Gosalyn's face up to look into her beautiful green eyes.

She was shaking but something in her answered the need in him and she asked, "What is it you really want Negaduck? You said you'd treat me like you treat Dad if you caught me with my mask on. Are you going to beat me too?"

Negaduck froze at her question and then mutely he shook his head. He spoke quietly, "I'm the only one who can cross over from the Negaverse. No one else from there is real or solid outside that dimension. I figure that means I was originally from here."

Just then the door to the office opened and in a hoarse monotone Quackerjack said dully, "it's playtime…"

Outside the bin Agent DD was having a very busy time as he used his team of agents to coordinate the rescue efforts in freeing the police and emergency personnel from the jail house and trying to keep the reporters under some kind of control. When the Thunderquack came in for a graceful vertical landing and disgorged its passengers Agent DD could only be grateful until Agent Tidae started in again.

She said urgently, "Sir, I must remind you that we have a unique opportunity here. We can eliminate Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt and an entire gang of petty criminals if we strike now."

She gestured to the Mayor and the Chief of Police and added, "That accounts for nearly every known unaccounted for civilian and as government operatives the Justice Ducks are expendable if it is necessary to accomplish the public good."

Agent DD felt sick as he realized that Agent Tidae was proposing killing everyone in the building. Furious he hissed, "Absolutely NO! I am NOT going to authorize killing the Justice Ducks or anyone else."

Launchpad froze as he heard this exchange but Agent DD moved to strip Agent Tidae of her weapons and ID and locked her in the villain containment truck. Posting Agent Hobbs outside the door he demanded, "Don't let her out. She needs psychiatric evaluation and is relieved of duty and authority on medical incapacity until Director Hooter himself says differently."

He moved a few steps toward Launchpad and asked swiftly, "What can we do to help the Justice Ducks Launchpad?"

Launchpad shook off his shock and answered, "I'm going back for the rest of the team, and Most of the Beagles are trying to move out the southern loading docks with a fairly large haul of Mr. McDuck's petty cash. You should have no real trouble catching them. The armored cars are slow and loaded down after all. You can invoke government authority and borrow police to supplement your agents. As soon as I get the rest of the Justice Ducks out of the bin we'll go after the fearsome five, oh, Megavolt might be with the armored cars so watch out for him."

For his part Megavolt was highly concerned about how this was turning out. Even though Negaduck had let him keep Shirley and free some of his fellow luminaries, Quackerjack hadn't listened to him and that was BAD. Megavolt KNEW Negaduck would be furious and nothing the electric rat could do or say was likely to convince Negaduck that Quackerjack was the one in the wrong not Megavolt.

Miserable he kissed his new friends goodbye and ran to find Megabyte, handing his sack of light bulbs and Shirley to the startled Beagle he said swiftly, "Quackers has gone all the way over to insane and I HAVE to go after him. Please take care of my light bulbs and make sure no one enslaves them again and take care of Shirley until I can come back for her."

With that he gathered his energy and used a huge surge of power to smash open the loading ramps and waved goodbye as the convoy of armored trucks and their payloads of money and Beagles rolled out into the afternoon chaos. Several groups of media began filming and sent word to some of their affiliated colleagues as the convoy moved down the road toward the town limits.

Meanwhile Liquidator was surging miserably toward the bin as he attuned his body to find the vibrations that meant Mage born were using their Power. He knew he'd never forget that frequency since it had been tortured into him. He vibrated like a tuning fork as he came closer and closer to an active spell.

The vibrations almost cancelled out most of his pain and this allowed him to think for himself a little. As long as he was moving towards the spell and obeying his Master's will there was nothing inhibiting him from making a few plans of his own. He surged through the water pipes of the bin and made his way to Scrooge's office. Joining what was left of Quackerjack as they found Morgana.

Mintaka and Grimm walked the streets of the city of St. Canard in an eerie sort of silence. All around them they could sense the Agents that S.H.U.S.H. had charged with protecting both himself and Grimm and getting them access to anywhere they required.

Several had clearly spent some time with Morgana's Drake or Darkwing since their thoughts often turned to the Masked Mallard and some kind of training exercises they had taken together. Agent Delilah Deer or Darkwing Deer as she had been briefly was in fact close enough to almost interfere with Grimm.

If Grimm had a long tail to swing he'd have smacked her with it just to startle her into stepping back a bit. They both sighed as the agents tensed in their protective circle and Mintaka decided that it might be easiest to find a high spot and sift down through the cities aura that way. Once they were attuned to the energy of the city they could trace Lafayette's psychic footprint wherever he'd left traces.

Pointing to the tallest building in the skyline he asked, "What is that building, please, I'd like to go to the roof of it."

Saluting him awkwardly Agent Deer answered, "That's Canard Tower we can get you access to the roof easily; if you'd wait here Sir."

He hid a smile as she spoke rapidly into her radio device and all too swiftly his squad of protectors/guides directed him to a nearby park. She asked hesitantly, "will you have trouble with flying transport Sir?"

Mintaka answered, "Not that I know of Agent, why?"

The answer appeared out of the dark moonlit sky as an S.H.U.S.H. helicopter whirred its way to a landing beside them."

Mintaka and Grimm looked apprehensive for a bit before carefully mounting the device. "I must warn you, I will likely interfere with how this machine functions if I do any magic at all so I will be unable to help you while it flies."

The Normals all nodded unconcernedly as they buckled Mintaka in a seat and carefully and with great respect offered Grimm a heavy duty harness which he wanted badly to distain. But allowed them to place on him and strap him in next to one of the other agents.

The pilot of the helicopter spoke into his microphone and the machine began it's ascent into the night. Unfortunately just as the helicopter had reached its required altitude and headed for the rooftop, Mintaka was hit by several spells none of which actually hurt, but they DID cause his defenses to go active meaning the Normal machine was inundated with a surge of Mage Power which made it difficult to control.

Within seconds the machine and all its passengers were plummeting toward a fiery death. Lucidia reached him within his mind as the Normals tried to reconcile themselves to death and the pilot tried to minimize said consequence of crashing. _"Mintaka, are you busy?"_

Settling himself against Grimm he silenced the frightened Normals and sent,_ "Just a bit Lucidia, may I speak to you later my dear? The Normals I am with are in a bit of a bad way and I'm afraid it's more my fault than not."_

Not in the least offended by this Lucidia agreed to his contacting her later. Wordlessly she sent him a large wave of energy that he used to cause a strong wind to cushion the helicopter. The stunned Agents and crew watched as Grimm began to glow and a sphere of pale silver light surrounded the helicopter as it plummeted silently toward St. Canard Tower.

Speaking calmly to the pilot who was still trying to steer Mintaka offered, "I can start your machine again but it will be up to you to let me understand how it works. Will you lend me your knowledge?"

He felt the avian fellow's agreement and gently settled into the pilots mind. As a passive passenger he took the understanding of the problems from the pilot and using a bit of Grimm's delight at causing a fuss he caused the Agent's and crew to experience a surge of adrenaline and some of the anti pain endorphins that they would normally have made but a little more concentrated then sent them crashing into sleep before using a minor portal spell to set them safely on the rooftop.

When only Grimm, the pilot and Mintaka were left; together Grimm and his beloved stretched themselves to set the machine carefully onto the roof of the next building over. Brushing himself off the pilot shut his machine down and said not a word once they disembarked.

With panache he straightened his hat and offered, "I am going to do some system checks. I regret that we landed one roof off of your requirements but I will endeavor to perform well for you when you are ready to leave."

Smiling at the fellow's bravado and courage Mintaka bowed from the waist and said just as formally, "I appreciate your expertise and willingness to serve. Truly you are a credit to your corps, Colonel. I am prepared now and will TRY and keep the problems I cause to a minimum."

Stroking Grimm who purred and arched a friendly back at the pilot he continued, "I will notify you when we are ready, when your compatriots awaken inform them that I am perfectly able to use this rooftop just as well and ask them to come here after they answer to their leader."

Hiding a grin the pilot mounted the helicopter and began speaking into his machines while Mintaka went to the far side of the rooftop to begin his meditations. Wordlessly he sent thanks to Lucidia and her familiars as they settled themselves back at Castle Macabre for the night.

He explained in a few thoughts what had happened, even though he honestly would rather have kept this little embarrassment to himself. The Mage born HAD to be careful around Normals, he'd almost caused a crash for the poor things just from a shield flare.

_Well here is a short chapter and I'll try and update again hopefully before the end of the year. Happy Holidays your friend Irual._


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: All the characters that Disney made up belong to Disney and I am borrowing them for fun and writing practice only, no money. All the original characters are made up by me and other fan fiction writers. I would like to thank pottersparky, pokefan366 and opus-j for their most excellent suggestions and awesome e mails._

_Negaduck stared in surprise at his minions. Liquidator and Quackerjack knew they were supposed to meet up with Bushroot and Megavolt so they could fly out of here; and yet here they were inside Scrooge's office. Temporarily stunned at this uncharacteristic disobedience and honestly distracted by his need to try and convince his twin to cooperate, he was only just too slow to react as Quackerjack's flame thrower teddy activated spewing flames at the three ducks in front of the desk. _

_Some long buried instinct made him throw his black cloak over his trapped twin and his niece and the threesome crouched behind that fragile protection for the second or two that the teddy worked. Negaduck spared a fleeting thought to be glad that he had worked flame retardant into all of his capes recently as a precaution since he DID use bombs and those tended to explode, which in turn usually caused destruction that resulted in fire more often than not; but honestly he'd never expected to have Quackerjack turn on him like this. As he waited for the teddy to run out of fuel, he felt a strange sensation for a few seconds as though he should be doing something else. Being distracted by the whole 'being turned on by his gang member thing' he ignored this impulse and loosened a pair of wire cutters from inside his jacket._

_Even if Quackerjack WAS trying to get rid of Dipwing, and not actually thinking that he was attacking another member of the Five, there was STILL no reason Negs could see behind roasting the three of them. Quackerjack had been briefed the same as the other members of the gang, Darkwing, Quiverwing and the witch were HIS…and all of the villains KNEW how Negaduck reacted if anyone interfered with anything of his. _

_Darkwing for his part had been thinking hard before the other villians had appeared. He could feel the Chain around his neck tingling slightly just as it had when Negaduck had first struck him in the face, but he wasn't sure what; if anything, that signified._

_His only thought when the flame thrower teddy had activated had been to shield Gosalyn. She had tried to cover her father's vulnerable face with her body since he was still hobbled and bound. He had reacted with his own athletic speed and used his upper body to pin her against the desk in a futile attempt to get her further from the flames and cover as much of her as possible._

_As they struggled, Morgana reacted to this threat to her loved ones with an unusually effective and efficient set of simultaneous spells. In the same anount of time it would have ordinarily taken her to summon a magical bolt of lightning, which was actually only a few seconds when she was angry; she threw an icy cold over Liquidator who slowed to an almost glacial speed. At the same time she had transformed the flamethrower teddy into a fat soft pillow with a tiny cigarette lighter sitting on it. _

_Throughly angry and reacting with that same uncanny speed she didn't wait to see what else Quacerjack had in mind, She spun to face the jester but before she could summon magical chains to tie him up with, he cartwheeled to the other side of the room. He didn't say anything though, he was breathing heavily; as though his every move was taking far more effort than it should have. Liquidator wasn't actually fully frozen and as he continued forward he began to move faster as the molecules of his body moved against each other and the friction warmed him up._

_She glanced behind her to check on Dark, Quiverwing and Negaduck and saw that Negs was busy beating the flames out on his now tattered cloak. Muttering, Negaduck ignored his twin's stunned look and the fact that little Quiverwing's fingers were busily trying to untie her father._

_He turned to stare across the room at Quackerjack and demanded, "You crazed KNOB! What EXACTLY do you think you're DOING?"_

_Quackerjack struggled briefly then fell back into the tiny pocket of his mind that was still his, if his body continued on like this, Negaduck was sure to lose his temper and given how serious and physical Negaduck's reactions usually were; at least he would no longer be a danger to the others. If by some chance he survived this encounter, he would need to save his strength in order to act later._

_Quackerjack's voice was a flat dull monotone as his body responded to Negaduck's question, "The Mage born belongs to Master; you cannot be allowed to interfere. You MUST be eliminated."_

_Miserable and suffering Liquidator actually welcomed being mostly frozen; with Morgana casting spells the compulsion that crippled him was much less vicious at the moment. Since he had been forcibly attuned to the frequency of active mage born energy and she was in fact actively casting, as he moved to eliminate the duck who dared to defy his Master's will he was allowed that much more relief from his pain; as long as she did not escape._

_Liquidator almost cried out as the thought that Morgana might escape them triggered a much stronger version of the enslavement he labored under. Suddenly the only reason he maintained his shape was because he was still almost entirely frozen, the terrible voice of his Master echoed through his mind and offered dire threats and promises of terrible agony if they failed._

_Driven by this newest level of torment Liquidator managed to speed up the molecules in his form enough to surge forward toward Morgana, this temporarily quieted the spell which meant he could think a little again._

_Swiftly he spoke, "Don't delay, act now for best results. Liquidator brand enslavement is swift and inescapable."_

_He reached as though to grab Morgana but Eek and Squeek fluttered through his very slow grasp and Archie threw webbing around his wrists fastening his hands together. Until Liquidator thawed a bit more and regained his liquid properties, he'd be just as caught as any fleshly creature and this suited Archie just fine. _

_Eek and Squeek moved to flutter around Quackerjack's head. The three familiars had swiftly realized that the villains weren't acting like themselves, so Eek dive bombed the jester clad duck. While he struggled to pull his hat out of his eyes, Squeek viciously scratched the back of Quackerjack's hand._

_He shrieked in response as the bat's tiny but sharp claws drew blood. Enraged Quackerjack's body moved to defend itself from this attack which meant he transferred his attention from the threesome by the desk and leaped up and down as he struggled to catch Eek._

_Eek meanwhile bobbed around erratically as Squeek tasted the blood on his claws and hissed, he sent to the other two familiars, 'Brother's it is as we suspected, they carry the taint of vampire control in their blood, at least this one does. Warn Morgana Archie, we are fliers and we can outmaneuver these enslaved Normals while you help Morgana and her loved ones….'_

Eek added as he blinded Quackerjack with his hat again, _'We should be able to buy you enough time to free Drake, especially against unthinking slaves like this one; watch out for Drake's kin though…his unreasoning anger makes him very unpredictable. Even with the Spell chain's influence there is real danger from him since he is so full of pain.' _

Archie added grimly as he tripped Liquidator by wrapping his legs together with webbing,_ 'We don't need to look far for the vampire in question either, Lafayette most likely thinks he is being subtle and clever, enslaving Darkwing's enemies and using them to try to trap our Morgana for him. After what happened at the store, he KNOWS Morgana is stronger than he is; and thanks to Drake, he also would have found out who Darkwing is so…'_

Squeek agreed with this, as far as it went; but what really interested him was the other adult duck by the desk. He temporarily left the game of keep away and dodged past the desk to take a closer look and sure enough, there was a faint but constant scent of magic coming from the yellow jacketed duck! It was MUCH fainter than the spell chains that Morgana and Darkwing wore, but it WAS there.

Squeek was so surprised by this that he nearly missed his landing on Darkwing's head. Little Gosalyn dressed in her Hero outfit minus her mask was frantically trying to untie her father as he struggled to his feet. She had sharp little cutting blades sewn into the seams of her gloves and she was sawing at the electrical cord but the heavy copper wire inside the plastic coated cord was too thick for her since the angle was bad.

Negaduck noticed what she was doing, and after glancing at Liquidator who was advancing toward Morgana, and then at Quackerjack who had turned back towards the desk; now ignoring her bat; he said swiftly and very quietly, "Here kid, Drake…I don't want to hurt you; or her. I don't understand why I am the only one from the Negaverse who can cross over and I have NO idea why Liquidator and Quackerjack are suddenly suicidal."

The toymaker was distracted from his task of eliminating the ducks who dared to defy the MASTER by Morgana who was firing tiny lightning bolts at Quackerjack which unfortunately seemed to be missing him in spite of his unusually straightforward tactics.

Negaduck continued hurriedly, "Help me figure out what's going on and I'll help you. If they are in the super villain prison maybe I can figure a way to keep from having to finish them off, they ARE knobs, but…."

He swiftly cut the wire freeing Darkwing before slipping Quiverwing her mask and handed the stunned Drake one of his spare black masks to hide his face and giving him back his gas gun before putting a mask on himself.

Pulling himself together Darkwing spoke, "Alright Negaduck, I'll help you if only to get those two in jail. But I don't understand what's going on either."

As the three ducks prepared to leap into action, he felt the chain around his neck pulse again and added to Quiverwing, "Get to Morgana Quiverwing, I'll try and keep Liquidator busy for you Negaduck, but you'll have to handle Quackerjack. My cape can handle SOME of his toys, but since you cut my jacket off my options are limited."

Squeek meanwhile was trying very hard to understand why the yellow jacketed mallard had that magical smell to him. The three familiars HAD realized that Negaduck was related to Drake well before now. In fact, that had been one of the reasons they had agreed with Morgana to try and help Negaduck when he had claimed to be reformed.

Of course that had ended up being a ruse to try and trick Morgana into helping him with his diamond smuggling, but as her mate's brother; they had figured on giving him a chance to turn away from his self-destructive pattern. His behavior now was much more puzzling, his aura was fluxing wildly and he'd never had the scent of mage power in him before.

Temporarily distracted, Squeek fluttered just above both ducks as they whispered together. His senses flared as Drake's chain activated again throwing a very subtle spell over him, in honesty Squeek was really startled by this and if he hadn't been LOOKING directly at both ducks and seen it as it activated; he'd have missed it.

Morgana meanwhile had been concentrating so hard on Quackerjack that she had temporarily taken her attention from the Liquidator. He on the other hand had been concentrating and had freed himself from the spider's webbing as his body became thawed and the web strands fell through his liquid self and landed on the floor.

Just as Liquidator surged forward and grabbed for the tall slender figure of Morgana, the door to the office slammed open and Megavolt burst into the room. Excitedly he rushed forward, not realizing he was on a collision course with Morgana AND Liquidator. Much to the dismay of everyone present except Quackerjack, the three of them collided.

Megavolt had used most of his extra energy blasting open the money bin's loading doors and so the resulting surge of electricity from his contact with the watery villain didn't knock him out completely, but he was staggering and mumbling incoherently as Liquidator splashed into a puddle on the floor and Morgana and Archie slumped unconscious on top of the wet area of the floor. Enraged Darkwing and Quiverwing moved toward her but Megavolt wasn't done yet.

Having temporarily forgotten Negaduck's dire threats about leaving Darkwing to HIM or ELSE, since he had just been zapped fairly hard; Megavolt saw Darkwing coming for him and instinctively lashed out to defend himself. He honestly didn't realize that the frantic crime fighter was in fact trying to get to Morgana, not actually trying to apprehend him. Fortunately for Darkwing, Megavolt was running on empty now and the resulting spark didn't actually do much to the hero.

In a fierce growl that sounded very much like Negaduck, Darkwing said, "Suck gas evil doer…" and fired a gas canister at the electrified rodent.

Quiverwing and Squeek meanwhile were trying to revive Morgana while Eek continued to tease Quackerjack. Megavolt staggered back as he was overcome by a fit of sneezing from the powder that sprinkled all over him. Fortunately for our hero Liquidator was not nearly as fast in his recovery as he usually was since he had a lot more problems than just being knocked out.

Negaduck meanwhile leaped toward Quackerjack pulling his blackjack from under his cape. Deep inside himself Quackerjack had thought he was capable of letting Negaduck kill him, but his own sense of survival wasn't quite gone and so he struggled with the compulsions and managed to pull out a few pairs of his wind up teeth and after a slight hesitation they went after his furious boss.

Negaduck beat them away and dodged around the desk as the sounds of the Thunderquack landing on the roof of the bin told them that Launchpad was back and headed for the fight. Sure enough, a couple of minutes later Launchpad came rushing in and began to grapple with the dazed rodent.

Since Megavolt was pretty much out of power and still a bit confused, DW trusted LP to handle the electrical villain. Darkwing started to turn towards Negaduck and Quackerjack, since they were far more of a threat than Megavolt in his current condition. Just then he heard Quiverwing's cry of fear and pain as she was thrown away from Morgana's still unconscious body by the Liquidator who surged upward and carried Morgana and Archie out the door.

For just a few precious seconds Darkwing was caught between rushing after Liquidator and checking on Quiverwing, but then he heard Bolt over his headset, "Liquidator is headed for the warehouses by the airport Darkwing. Morgana's headset is still on and now that she is away from Megavolt's interference I can track her for you."

Both Launchpad and Darkwing felt a surge of pride at their pint sized teammate and leaving the tracking temporarily to Bolt, Darkwing moved unerringly between Negaduck, Quackerjack and Quiverwing who was trying to get up. She had been thrown to the side of the door and had struck her head against the side of the door frame as she had attempted to keep Liquidator from leaving with Morgana.

Eek and Squeek had flapped after him and were dive bombing the villain but since he was made of water they really couldn't damage him much. Not until Archie woke up and suggested that they scream at him while he tried to revive Morgana.

Both bats promptly began taking turns shrieking as loud and long as they could modulating the pitch and frequency of their cries trying to disrupt the criminal and soon they found the correct wavelengths and slowed him considerably.

Quackerjack and Negaduck were in turn engaged in a deadly dance as Negaduck lashed out pummeling his minion trying to knock him out. He had already destroyed the wind up teeth and was busily trying to trap Quackerjack against Scrooge's huge old fashioned desk.

Not being stupid Negaduck had swiftly realized that Quackerjack was not his usual self especially since he had refrained from any of his usual antics and was in fact taking quite a few hits without apparent effect.

Neither duck made any real noise as they struggled other than their heavy breathing, until Negaduck demanded, "What's with you Quackerjack? I never thought you'd really lose it this way. "

Quackerjack wanted desperately to warn Negaduck, but he was stuck within his head as his body fought. As they struggled Quackerjack managed to say, "Some assembly required. Batteries not included. Not all content suitable for children."

This honestly confused Negaduck who was already very angry, usually that kind of disjointed salesman speak was something Liquidator would say since he tended to be completely immersed in his sales pitches. As they circled each other Negaduck saw Liquidator leave with Morgana so he said, "What IS going ON with you two? I don't have time for your nonsense…now I am going to have to track down Licky and turn him into sewer sludge."

Megavolt happened to stumble, plug hat first; into the power supply panel that they had left open earlier in the day when they had hacked into the bin's computers. Megavolt thrashed and cried out as he was filled with the electricity from the bin's systems and Launchpad was forced to back off as Darkwing pushed Quiverwing behind him.

The lights all dimmed and Quackerjack snarled and threw Negaduck into Megavolt and ran after Liquidator. Dragging himself upright, and getting a stranglehold on his temper; Negaduck snarled," That's IT…Megavolt, get Bushroot and tell him to track Quackerjack and Licky and meet us wherever they end up."

He grabbed the tall rodent and growled, "AND don't disappoint me , or I'll make sure you regret it UNDERSTAND?"

Shaking Megavolt nodded as Negaduck ran after the trio of heroes who were hot on the trail of Morgana's kidnappers. Now normally Negs would have blatantly ignored any sort of activity by his Heroic counterpart and his stooges; but Liquidator HAD taken Darkwing's girlfriend and Quackerjack had run out just after that so….

It was a good bet that whoever this mysterious 'Master' was, he or she would be found by following Darkwing since he was motivated. From the sounds of the young voice that had been on the headset, Drake had someone tracking the two of them already; most likely from their plane since all three ducks had headed directly for the roof; ignoring Megavolt and Negaduck in their hurry to rescue Morgana.

Negaduck smiled nastily as he raced after them, this MASTER was in for a HUGE surprise. The Fearsome Five were HIS and no two bit nobody was going to mess with HIS gang and get away with it. As they made ready to lift off Negaduck leaped into the backseat of the cockpit next to Bolt and Quiverwing and said, " Don't worry about me, do-gooder. We both have other fish to fry, if you'll pardon the expression. Whomever has taken over Quackerjack and Liquidator now has your girlfriend and unless you are willing to leave her in their clutches we don't have time to fight; besides I want a piece of this jerk. No one messes with my gang and gets away with it."

Darkwing would have objected, but both his Chain and Quiverwing's tingled just a touch and Darkwing found himself nodding in agreement as Bolt interrupted, "They've stopped Sir; if we hurry we can get to them before they move again. It's a warehouse just east of the main runway."

Lafayette had been more than a bit surprised when the twosome of criminals had responded so quickly to his demands and he'd been caught a little off guard as they had come into the warehouse with not only Morgana, but all three of her familiars firmly trussed up and relatively undamaged. The feathered duck had encased Morgana's hands and beak in some sort of sticky goo to prevent her from using any gestures or words to focus her magic and he'd also tangled the bats in some sort of wire springs.

Liquidator had submerged Archie in his body and then taken the liquid back out of him after the spider had fallen limp. The familiars DID seem quite a bit the worse for wear since all three were unconscious but that just made it simple to dump them into the empty glass aquarium he'd spelled to hold them.

Morgana meanwhile was starting to wake up but the damage to her soul kin was sufficient that she was very disoriented at least until Lafayette had bound her wrists and ankles with his enslavement charms and sealed the death cage. Being surrounded by the negatively imbued cage should have made her an easy victim, but for some reason, she seemed to have powerful protections that he'd not even noticed until he'd activated the seals. If he undid them before he broke her, there was a very good chance she'd muster the strength to escape and that was definitely NOT a part of his plans.

Absently he gestured to the two mutated villains and said in a preoccupied manner; as he stared at Morgana through the bars of her prison, "Gather up the rest of the slaves and ready them for the ritual. I don't want anything to disturb me once I begin killing those abominable creatures. Once Morgana is MINE I will require several of them to replenish my strength."

He glanced up as the two of them hesitated, "Don't be concerned, you have served me well in this, I will be sure to leave you available in case I need you later. As your reward I'll even make certain to leave you a way to escape the authorities here, after all…you will hardly be best able to serve me incarcerated in some prison."

Nether villain was able to object really, but they were both hoping against hope that SOMEONE would show up to rescue them and the other poor trapped souls before the crazy rooster managed to complete his plans. After all they had managed to tick off Negaduck AND Darkwing, so at least one of them was bound to show up sooner or later.

Herding the other warehouse workers and citizens of Duckburg as well as the hapless moving crew from St. Canard back away from the seven foot tall cylindrical cage, they dropped submissively to the ground. They were in the front of the crowd of terrified people who were all too glad not to be closest to the rooster as he removed his suit jacket and began to pace back and forth outside the containment circle the cage was in.

Lucidia was very concerned, not really about her visit to Genevieve; that had gone about as well as she had expected, on most levels anyway. But Mossie's other sight had confirmed that Genevieve's Power level was much less than it should have been.

She seemed to be terribly overburdened somehow, as though her energy was being devoted almost entirely to something other than keeping herself healthy. Her Familiar had only made a brief appearance before disappearing and had refused outright to speak to any of her familiars. Even more worrisome was the evidence that the Normal servants showed.

It had been clear to Raa that they were being healed or at least that there had been attempts to heal them…and yet, all the Normals in Genevieve's household had been scarred by magical injury and most even showed signs of having been siphoned of life force directly.

Lucidia KNEW that Genevieve was too clever a practitioner to have left those clues by accident and moreover, her skills and abilities were entirely unsuited to causing the kinds of injuries those people had. On top of that, there had been absolutely no sign of the twins at all, and her one polite inquiry had led to her being shown the door with indecent haste.

Kaa wound his way around Lucidia and offered, _'She let us see the damages and her distress before she threw us out. She needs help and KNOWS it. We just have to try and understand what kind of help she is trying to ask for and why.'_

Mossie nodded and added, "At least we know Lafayette hasn't been around for at least two months and Spite's contacts in Italy have reported only the activity at Mount Vesuvius and even without mage activity it IS a volcano. SO we have nothing truly definite even there."

Raa added cynically,_' Definite, no…but Magica has a primary residence in or near that volcano and has had it for at least the last fifty years. We should check to see what she is up too especially since Lafayette's father Pavel Plasimeaux has a Normal residence in Naples as well as his estate in the Monster Realm of Italy.'_

Lucidia nodded and finished rolling up the scroll she had just inscribed with her report as well as her thoughts and suspicions. Council Head Bellarmine needed to be informed and while she could and would contact Envy and Spite in her thoughts; there were advantages to being a mother after all, this was getting too complex and far reaching to remain only a private family matter.

The curse on Dark was only a small piece of the puzzle in comparison, unless… somehow the damaged Normals at Genevieve's were somehow curse victims too. It seemed unlikely, but there was some connection she was sure of it, what it was…that she didn't know…yet.

Until they did, it would be best to cover all the bases they could. With this in mind, Lucidia prepared herself to contact Mintaka in St. Canard. He had been in the city for nearly two days and had made good progress in finding a few victims of Lafayette's; especially after the Normals had somehow managed to procure a sample of Lafayette's essence. With that tied to the lodestone, it made culling magical victims from the cities' population almost automatic.

In spite of his success Lucida carefully hid a spike of worry as she admitted to the amount of POWER that Mintaka was expending. They HAD agreed to remain independent and apart until Yule, but from her contact with him a few nights ago, she could tell he was tired.

Lucidia ignored Mossie's knowing looks and quietly looked over her store of potions she kept ready. If she could just 'let' Mintaka and Grimm spend a little time in her care she could replenish their resources. But one of the downsides to choosing a proud, intelligent, and independent mate; was having to convince him that accepting help was his idea.

At least Grimm was reasonable about the whole thing. Kaa had spoken to the cat last dawn and they had agreed to arrange for their kin to meet as soon as the Normals were helped as best as may be. True healing was going to be something of a long term issue for the few that were left, but it would be an excellent excuse to visit Morgana as well as give Council Head Bellarmine a reason to open communications with the Normals.

Bellarmine HAD been looking for an opening like this for the last several turns of the seasons and he had already agreed to Mintaka and Lucidia making overtures to the Normals since Morgana was so young. Besides until she settled down a bit more and got her responsibilities firmly in hand with regards to Drake and little Gosalyn she was going to have enough on her plate to keep her occupied for the next few moons at least; and this was too good a chance to establish communications and hopefully cordial relations to pass up.

Mintaka for his part knew more sorrow than satisfaction as he surveyed the pitiful remnants of the magical victims. From the cross section they had recovered, and Grimm's reports of the angry spirits that were directly tied here, it was likely that Lafayette had targeted Darkwing with this set of curses in order to weaken Morgana and remove the two people most likely to notice his activities and try to stop him as he tried to take control of the city.

Both Mintaka and Grimm were unconvinced that this was Lafayette's entire plan, but given the current evidence it was the best working theory they had. He glanced over at the tiny figure of Director Hooter and sighed.

Without apprehending Lafayette directly and being able to provide conclusive proofs the situation was still bad for both him and his staff. At least they could show conclusive progress though, and he had already received permission to meet with the government's leader President Quail unofficially, in the name of the council if it became necessary.

Privately Mintaka hoped he could avoid that, he HATED having to be unofficially official, it tended to give him headaches that only time with Lucidia tended to soothe and while that DID have a certain amount of appeal, they had agreed to remain apart until after Yule this year. He REALLY didn't want to push her sense of independence by having any more health issues brought to her attention.

Mintaka had in fact, thought he'd done a fairly good job of distracting her from his condition with the whole helicopter story, but from Grimm's unhappy comments; and attitude, he had the sinking feeling that he was going to get Lucidia's help on a personal level a lot sooner than the winter solstice ceremony.

That would be at best embarrassing, and most likely painful since he was likely to have to endure a lot of well meaning 'help' from his offspring as well. Envy and Spite were talented and they could be subtle, but when it came to their parents they were so eager they were exhausting.

_Thank you for reading and please let me know what you like or even what you don't like. Also the idea for Lafayette to injure one or more of Morgana's familiars was not originally mine at all, it was generously suggested to me by Pokefan366 who gave me permission to use her idea. Thank you very much BTW._

_Also I know it has been a while since I updated this story and I apologize I will try and be quicker with the next chapter since I have worked most of the kinks out in advance by getting commitment commencement out of my head. Thank you your friend Irual_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all the cartoon characters they invented for their Disney Afternoon cartoon block and I am using them without permission. I am making NO profit of any kind. I am using this as writing practice and reviews are both welcome and appreciated. Thank you in advance for your kindness and patience, now on with the plot._

Gizmoduck whizzed along the streets of Duckburg struggling to follow the tracking signal being picked up by the receiver in his helmet. He was handicapped by the frantic crowds of people that surged around the town though. Whenever he was spotted, reporters gathered like sharks to the smell of blood, in fact Fenton had briefly considered changing into his civilian identity just on the off chance he could avoid more of the crowd that way; but in the end he had decided that it was too risky to try and change out of the Gizmosuit in public and had remained in his hero persona.

Steggmutt and Neptunia were with the S.H.U.S.H. team coordinating getting the civilians out of the way and keeping a cautious eye on the S.H.U.S.H. personnel. Fenton swallowed as he resolutely put aside what Launchpad had overheard about the Justice Ducks being acceptable causalities.

He KNEW that he was protected since his main job was working for Scrooge. Gizmoduck was going to confront Director Hooter the second this mess was over to make absolutely sure that his teammates were valued and that they WERE NOT expendable; in spite of their governmental status, but until then it would take more than those few agents to slip something fatal past Neptunia. Giz spared a swift thought to give thanks that Steggmutt hadn't heard what LP said since the older more experienced duck had switched channels and told Gizmoduck privately about the agents.

He and the others had heard young Bolt and that was when Giz had taken off to back Darkwing up. The S.H.U.S.H. team would follow once the area was clear. That way all they would have to worry about was apprehending the Fearsome Five, or at least that was the plan. Fenton resolutely forced himself to stop worrying about Gandra as well.

The medical team had taken her and the other hostages away for observation which meant that she was safe, although once Gizmoduck was through, Fenton was going to have some explaining to do. He flinched inside as he imagined how upset she'd be when she realized he wasn't at the hospital and then sighed as he zoomed past the airport runway on his way to the cargo and storage warehouses.

Meanwhile Disgraced agent Anna Tidae was pacing restlessly inside the super villain containment truck and thinking hard. She knew that her career as a field agent was as good as done once she was declared medically incompetent and she had no intentions of wasting her life behind a desk or worse in 'protective' containment.

Anna sneered in disgust as she made herself face the unpalatable fact that if that nut Bellum or one of the company head-shrinkers put the wrong things in her file, she'd be written off as a dangerous liability. Then she'd be stuck in one of the mostly secret 'rest' facilities that housed the agents and other government personnel that were unstable or otherwise dangerous or permanently incarcerated for other reasons. Of course since these unfortunates weren't 'criminals' they weren't 'imprisoned', but with her record, it wasn't likely she'd be released into the general population any time soon if she was consigned to psychological detainment.

Anna forced herself to calm down and took careful stock of her available options. Agent DD had been in a hurry and even though he'd taken her sidearm and identification badges, he'd locked her in the armored vehicle without a through strip search, carefully she loosened the cuff of her suit jacket and removed the lock pick from the seam of her shirt.

In about fifteen minutes she was ready to scream from the shoulder cramp she had as she tried AGAIN to get the tumblers to turn in the hand cuffs she had been secured with. When they had done this in field training it had never seemed to be this difficult! Finally freeing one wrist she moved her hands in front of herself and freed her other hand.

Carefully Anna took stock of her equipment and found that she had several of her sealed clandestine flash cards with security information that she had 'acquired' which would be helpful later, but were pretty much useless now. She had her lock picks, several explosive pellets in the heel of her left shoe which could be helpful; and to her delight, her standard issue utility cutter was in the sheath built into her belt.

Seating herself back on the solidly constructed bench and putting her hands behind her in case one of the other junior agents followed procedure and looked in on her from the slit built into the door, she waited calmly for developments.

Lafayette Plasimeaux fumed as he stared at his captive. In spite of her being bound by his enslavement charms and sealed into the death cage, Morgana Macabre was untouched by his Power. Her dark emerald green eyes blazed with fury as she glared at him and made a great effort to work her hands and beak free of the nutty putty that Quackerjack had used to secure the Mage born so he and Liquidator could deliver her to their master.

As she struggled she tried desperately to connect to her familiars but her mental links to them were blocked somehow. Eek, Squeek and Archie were badly shaken from their mistress' being electrified and then assaulted as well as their having been trapped in Quackerjack's Slinkys and half drowned by Liquidator.

The threesome were sealed into an empty glass aquarium that Lafayette had prepared before hand to ensure that no Mage born could free them and that they would remain trapped and unable to channel power to Morgana while she remained in his cage. They had awakened just a few minutes ago and were still solidly connected to each other, but were frantic over being cut off from Morgana.

This alone warned them that Lafayette was a dark practitioner who was using forbidden magic and they scuttled and flapped within their tiny prison, but were helpless to free themselves. The Normals who cowered behind Quackerjack and Liquidator in the back of the warehouse were unnaturally silent and still, having been spelled into obedience to his will earlier in the week.

Deep within themselves though Quackerjack and Liquidator readied the tiny bits of themselves they still could control and waited their chance to enact revenge on the half vampire/ half Mage who had enslaved them. While they crouched submissively and watched Lafayette struggle against Morgana's defenses and protections they were careful not to give themselves away.

Every so often though, Quackerjack's maniac glee would light the backs of his eyes or Liquidator would quiver all over with the power of water and its ability to flow, wearing away even the most solid stone. Given time he would be able to counteract Lafayette's spells, at least temporarily but nether villain wanted to give the rooster any warning so they bided their time. Besides Morgana Macabre was far more Mage than Lafayette was used to and even bound and crippled she was dangerous.

As she struggled, she took heart from the knowledge that Darkwing was already coming to help her. She felt his love and courage as the Chain around her neck surged and flowed protecting her from Lafayette's spells, but bound as she was; she didn't have any way to break the spells holding her beloved familiars prisoner.

The cage physically holding her was in fact a terrible enigma, partially composed of energy from murdered magical beings as well as other sentient creatures…. In her struggle to free herself from Quackerjack's Nutty Putty and attempts to wiggle out of the silk cords that bound her wrists and ankles, she had accidentally fallen against the side of the cage and had nearly swooned from the terrible sensations that had flooded her before she managed to balance herself in the center of the cage again.

Lafayette watched her intently as she repositioned herself and panted miserably as she tried to rebuild her shields. If it hadn't been for the Chain, she would have been magically naked and helpless after the cage ate her Power, but as Lafayette tried to take advantage of her crippled state and enslave her mind; Morgana's Chain had responded to the attack by drawing energy from her to repel the spells. Afterwards it went quiet again but she could feel it humming reassuringly under her dress.

Lafayette was still trying to figure out how she had done so since he didn't see the chain. His own Power was becoming ragged and he debated feeding from the enslaved Normals to replenish himself, but abruptly he turned instead to the fragile glass cage and gazed at Eek, Squeek and Archie with a cruel angry stare.

He knew the cage had taken Morgana's mage energy, and without the familiars to draw on her new defenses HAD to have used most of her reserves. In spite of himself he flinched slightly as he saw that she had made some headway in freeing her beak and fingers. Evidently that strange goo wasn't nearly as solid as it appeared.

Very soon Morgana would free her beak and fingers, but the containment spells should keep her and what little magic she had left inside the cage and eventually she would tire. She had to remain very sill in the exact center of the cage to avoid the sides and when her body's strength gave out she would sag against a side.

When she touched the cage again the spells would render her Powerless and all that would remain to be conquered would be her body and her mind. Lafayette grinned nastily and went to get some special toys he had prepared, Morgana would be his swiftly enough once he broke her will and it would be best to begin while she still thought there was hope of freeing herself.

In the Thunderquack, Darkwing was staring anxiously out the canopy of the plane. If he could have made the plane go faster by getting out and pushing he would have. He was being inundated by surges of energy from the Spell Chain around his neck which caused his concentration to focus almost entirely on Morgana even though his arch nemesis Negaduck was seated behind him next to Bolt and his equipment.

He struggled with himself as he was touched by several surges of emotion that he was willing to bet meant that Morgana was conscious and pissed…far more than he'd ever seen her before and likely with very good reason. Underlying Morgana's towering temper though was a strong undercurrent of terror and a sick feeling of illness and vertigo that was swiftly replaced by the fear and anger again. That spate of emotions spurred Darkwing to try and send back the assurance that help was coming and that he'd save her, but honestly Drake wasn't too sure he got through since the flashes of visions that were also hitting him were actually pretty scary as well.

Quiverwing Quack was on Bolt's other side helping him with his tracking and plotting to tell Launchpad where to find the villains that had kidnapped Morgana. Unlike her father; she had the time and energy to spare to keep an eye on the Mallard of Menace and she was. He in turn was staring at her as though he was trying to find something to say, but then he realized that he was staring and abruptly turned to face the front of the plane.

He knew better than to interfere with Launchpad who was piloting, or with the children, but Drake was paying him no attention and abruptly Negaduck felt insulted, no one ignored him! Especially not his double, grabbing at Drake from behind; he tried to get Darkwing's attention.

He reached around the co pilot's seat and his hand brushed up against his twin's turtleneck and he felt the Spell Chain even though he didn't see it. When his fingers brushed it he jerked back and forced back a nasty swear word as he felt a fierce electrical sort of surge. This brought Darkwing's attention back into the plane and he reacted by grabbing at Negaduck's hand but he missed.

Sounding very much like Dark Warrior Duck instead of his usual much gentler more balanced self, Darkwing turned to face his arch enemy and demanded harshly, " Do you have a death wish?"

Startled by this response Dirk stared uncertainly at his double before carefully replying, "No…."

Darkwing continued chillingly, "Then you'd better not interfere with rescuing Morgana. If something drastic happens to her, LP knows to get QW and Bolt out of harms way and it'll be up to you to look out for the five. I can't promise that I'll be able to control myself."

There was a different look in Darkwing's eyes, almost an all to familiar hunger; Negaduck knew all to well what he looked like when he was consumed with his need for destruction and violence. It temporarily filled the aching void inside his heart. All too often he had seen his hungers reflected in his victims eyes, or even his own eyes as he'd indulged himself, but to see it like this in Drake threw him off a lot more than he'd expected.

Darkwing could feel his anxiety rising again and he knew somehow that Morgana was in dire danger and they didn't have time to waste in petty squabbles, not if he was going to save her. His mind instinctively shied away from the thought that he might be unable to save her from the weirdoes that had her and focused instead on what he could do to help the situation.

The flashes he was getting from her were very strange but they seemed to be showing that Rooster Lafayette and some kind of cage…and he also got a really strange flash that showed Quackerjack and Liquidator seemingly pinned against a wall with a small group of what looked like average citizens.

Even though he knew Launchpad and Bolt were doing their best Drake couldn't resist the urge to ask, "Can't we get there any faster LP?"

Launchpad looked intently out of the canopy and replied, "Duckburg isn't that big a place DW.I can eject you out the bill ramp while I circle the warehouse and meet up with Gizmoduck."

Nodding decisively, Darkwing moved to get on his motorbike and to Negaduck's surprise, Darkwing gestured to him abruptly and demanded, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Quiverwing spoke from the back seat of the plane, "Hey! How come you're taking HIM? I can back you up, and HE can't be trusted!"

For a brief second, Darkwing looked at Quiverwing and his strange intensity faded, his eerie trembling and frenetic checking of his jacket and equipment was replaced with the father and crime fighter that usually lived behind his eyes as he said, "I can't risk leaving you three alone with him, and you will be backing me up, LP is just giving us a jump start to distract the bad guys. BE careful and obey Launchpad…I HAVE to do this Quiverwing…remember I love you kiddo."

Reaching past the angry form of Negaduck he swiftly ruffled Bolt's head feathers and tousled her hair before turning to the Ratcatcher. Negaduck grumped about being put in the sidecar but Darkwing ignored this and shoved him in growling, "Put on the helmet and safety belt and Shut up Negaduck. I don't have time for an argument. Morgana's in BIG trouble."

Negaduck put on the helmet and grumbled, "If it wasn't for the fact that I want to Rip this Master apart and punish those two knobs myself, I wouldn't even BE here, I have better things to do than be seen with you; you DO get that Right Dipwing?"

Drake nodded grimly in reply and answered, "I know you don't care about Morgana, or Me…I have the welts on my legs to remind me, but…once Morgana's freed all bets are off Negs. And in spite of what you think, I'm NOT stupid enough to risk Launchpad or the kids alone with you, so brace yourself, and 'Let's get Dangerous, LP'."

In answer to the command over the headset, Launchpad toggled the opening of the ramp and ejected the motorcycle which revved madly in preparation for hitting the runway next to their target. Unfortunately Negaduck wasn't actually prepared for this maneuver, especially since he wasn't driving and he flailed and shrieked as they plummeted unable to believe he'd voluntarily decided to go along with this stunt.

Negaduck had always suspected that his brother was soft in the head, after all he DID fight crime and he fancied himself a hero for a city that not only didn't appreciate him, he also didn't get PAID for getting beaten up, in fact he was actually arrested on occasion. This delightful fact actually caused Negaduck and the other criminals of St. Canard no end of amusement. All by itself that was fairly good evidence, but NOW Dirk KNEW he was right; this nut was parachuting at low altitude with NO parachute!

Almost instantly though several specially designed chutes did pop out around the bike and slow their fall enough for Darkwing to control their landing…mostly.

As the Ratcatcher bounced and jounced toward the warehouse that Morgana's headset was transmitting from, Negaduck heard Darkwing chuckling under his breath and realized that Drake had purposefully tried to scare him.

Irritated, Negaduck whipped off his helmet and replaced it with a grey fedora and growled at DW, " Watch yourself HERO, Just you remember…I COULD have hurt you badly back at the bin or even killed you and taken the kid but I DIDN'T…did I?"

Even through the haze of worry and fear that he was experiencing, Drake felt a subtle tingling from the Chain around his neck and a strange intellectual calm came over him as his double continued in a softer but very clear voice. "Whenever you have a chance to get that into your soft brain, through your thick skull then think about this too…. It SHOULD be obvious; since that little Bolt character seems competent, but I am going to spell it out for you nice and slow just in case things go south on us."

Helping Drake on with his spare jacket, the one DW had loaded with his extra equipment in the plane; Negaduck dropped his voice to a whisper as they coasted to a stop just outside the loading dock of the warehouse. "I don't want to have to try and explain this again so, think about why I took copies of all your background records Drake, and WHY would I even bother with your real name? It's not like I haven't known it…Do you even KNOW mine? We are brothers after all, twins even…so No it's NOT Drake. Could it be that I wanted to figure out what happened to you after we were separated as kids…Hmmm? "

Stunned at this direct assertion of kinship with Negaduck of all people, Darkwing struggled to pull his attention away from the intensely whispered conversation as he stooped to pick up Morgana's headset from the ground and heard Morgana's voice inside the warehouse.

Almost entirely focused on Morgana who was now frantic, Drake absently registered Negaduck claiming to be his missing brother, but Darkwing ignored this and pushed Negaduck's bizarre nattering aside as he prepared to charge through the loading dock doorway and help Morgana. Negaduck snorted in disgust and went high instead, if Drake wanted to be bait then FINE, but Dirk Mallard was no bodies fool and HE wasn't going to give anyone a clean shot at him.

He sneered to himself and thought, '_Who knows, if Drake makes a big enough fool of himself, I might even get to that Master, whoever he is without having to worry about getting hit with anything.' _

Meanwhile Gizmoduck and the others from the plane were regrouping on the building's other side in hopes of sneaking in through the office entrance. While Gizmoduck searched his many tools and gadgets for something to open the door with, Quiverwing picked the doorknob lock with one of her sets of lock picks and since the deadbolt was off, the door swung open. Gizmoduck WAS more than a bit surprised at her thievery skills but under the circumstances, he decided he'd wait until later to have a word with Darkwing about this.

In his quietest HERO voice he whispered," Good work little Gizmobuddy, I'll go first and draw any fire."

Bolt and Launchpad both reached frantically to stop him and Bolt hissed, "Wait…Gizmoduck Sir, there are…"

"Other alarms…"Finished Launchpad and Quiverwing together.

All three of the ducks from St. Canard groaned as the armored figure rolled forward directly into a laser grid and strobe lights began to flash throughout the warehouse signaling that the silent alarm had been tripped. Fortunately S.H.U.S.H. and the rest of the justice ducks would be along swiftly and any police that showed up would recognize Giz but still SOMEONE on the warehouse was bound to notice the flashing lights so they had to move swiftly or risk being caught.

Theo Bellarmine carefully sat the scroll he had been reading down on the table and paused before continuing with his breakfast. He was very glad that he didn't give himself away as he smoothly finished his oatmeal and picked up his bacon sandwich and wrapped it up and put it in his pouch, unfortunately his acting skills didn't fool his audience.

His wife Deidra moved towards him and asked, "Theo, what's happened?"

Pulao raised his eyelids expressively and curled his long sinuous tail securely out of the way around his haunches as he reared up to reach for the scroll with his front paws. Snorting a tiny plume of smoke and flexing his scaled twenty foot length he unrolled the parchment and read its contents to see what had upset his bond mate so badly.

After reading Lucidia Macabre's report and handing it to Deidra; Pulao asked very gently,_' what do you want to happen now soul kin? Mintaka will serve as liaison for a few days easily enough, but from what I can gather, he Needs to be with his mate for a bit, do you want to invoke council authority and send her to him? From the emotional overtones they have very full plates. Theo… what are you thinking?'_

Stretching his long cloak like batwings and unhooking the catches of horn on the tips of his foremost wing joint Theo Bellarmine stood and shook out his soft medium brown fur. Carelessly he tossed his short bangs out of his eyes, he was one of the relatively few males that sported a distinct amount of hair on his head as well as body covering fur or feathers and he tended to keep it fairly long.

His tall and lanky dog shaped body was fit and his charismatic personality and unconscious air of authority gave his words an added weight when he spoke as the head of the Magic Council. For the moment though he was only himself, and his compassion and concern was all to evident as he caressed Deidra's ears gently before carefully pinning her dainty pillbox hat gently to the fur on top of her head.

She like many females had a distinct head of hair and hers like his was a deep dark brown that contrasted beautifully with her pale cream base coat of fur. She was a meticulous dresser and aside from being a magnificent figure of a female and an astute political annalist, she was also a very powerful seer and strongly talented as a mage.

In spite of her very ordinary looks, her talents and the fact that she had become promised to Theo as a very young girl had kept any negative comments about her to a whispered minimum. She was in fact one of the people behind his rise to power and one of the ones who kept him securely in place since she often LOOKED for trouble and worked to minimize it. However, she also relied on mundane information just as much as anyone else did, since free will and choice were involved especially with the others on the council and those who aspired to be there; no one could SEE everything; and most wouldn't survive long if they did.

Despite this though, Deidra was shockingly accurate and exceedingly sane, Theo admitted again how glad he was that she had a cadre of familiars to help her with the strain of her visions and their possible outcomes. She like most Seers had several spirit kin and Theo carefully brushed her earrings and grinned. Three of them were with her now two of them WERE the earrings, tiny golden beetles named Coleus and Petra.

The third was wrapped securely around the neckline of her dress like a stole, since this one was shaped like an ermine she actually looked like the article of clothing unless she moved which she did now. Rubbing her head gently against his hand she purred and the black tip of her tail gently moved to push his wire framed glasses onto his face as he straightened Deidra's cloak for her before kissing her and hurrying toward the chamber where his large travel mirror was.

Almost absently he spoke over his shoulder to Pulao and Deidra, "I am going to contact the Macabre's and ask to hold the Council meetings at Castle Macabre this full moon, that will give me the chance to support Lucidia and check on Mintaka's condition. Make arrangements to inform the rest of the council and I'll prepare a report after I speak to Lord Macabre.

_I want to extend my thanks to Opus J who gave me the inspiration for the earring beetles and multiple familiars. Thank you too to Pokefan366 and Pottersparky for letting me run with some of your suggestions. Please read and review if possible and thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story for so long. It IS reaching it's conclusion and I will try and post another chapter very soon, your friend Irual_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all the characters they made up and I am playing with them without permission. I am making no money from my fan fictions at all and LIVE for feedback alone. Please feed my need LOL and now on with the show, Heh. _

Fenton Crackshell bit back an uncharacteristic naughty word as he realized that his Gizmosuit had suffered a lot more collateral damage from the money bins traps than he'd first thought. He had known about his helmet helicopter being on the fritz which was why he'd been forced to get here through the crowds instead of flying over them, but evidently his alarm sensor system was full of glitches too since he hadn't been warned about the laser grid he'd just set off.

Embarrassed he spun in place and started to say something when to his shock little Quiverwing fired a grappling hook on a rope from a multi-gun-tool similar to her father's and hooked onto a support grid above them. Speaking softly she said, "Bolt I'll scout from the top while you disable the alarm. Don't worry Launchpad I'll stay hidden, but we need to know where people are in here."

Before either adult could object she triggered the wench built into the gun grip and zipped smoothly upwards disappearing into the shadows as the overhead lighting flickered. Launchpad was reluctant to let Gos/ Quiverwing go off on her own but Gizmoduck's suit chose that moment to have a minor technical problem and some of his many gadgets began popping out of their compartments and going off.

Moving quickly, Bolt gave LP one of his Omni-system keypads and instructed, "here Launchpad, use this to disable the alarm…and send a signal to the S.H.U.S.H. team for backup while I try and rig a temporary fix for the Gizmosuit's electrical system."

Launchpad nodded and agreed, "We need Gizmoduck's strength and speed but we can't risk him like this. Don't worry Gizmoduck, Bolt here will do his best, DW needs us."

Fenton watched in surprise as the slightly built duckling now called Bolt began to expertly wire another keypad into the Gizmosuit and using a tiny PDA he loaded a work around program into the suit's onboard computer before carefully engaging the suit's magnetic lock to keep anyone from accessing the interior without Fenton's consent. Gizmoduck was a bit bemused as he watched Launchpad shut down the alarm system for the building and rig the fuse box so the overhead lights would stay on.

Speaking as swiftly as he could and with only a hint of his usual stutter, Bolt said, "That won't hold long against physical damage but your helmet feeds should come online about…NOW. The electronic damage to the Gizmosuit will need permanent repairs but the program I just loaded in has replaced your damaged software and that SHOULD help. I'd be careful about relying on it for long though, at least until the physical damage is repaired and the memory core for the suit is replaced."

And sure enough just as Bolt finished saying this, the electronic type that went on the inside of the visor to inform Gizmoduck of things flickered and then restarted. After assessing the damages to his suit and informing him that he was only at about fifty percent power; Gizmoduck's onboard systems informed him of the security and layout of the building, and told him of the group of about 20 or 25 people in the other room.

Unfortunately most of this information was a bit late since he'd already set off the alarms. Fenton DID notice that Bolt's program seemed faster and had integrated most of his electronic functions into real time feeds and that was pretty impressive. After telling Launchpad and Bolt about the people in the large storage area and sending his own signal to S.H.U.S.H., and the local police Gizmoduck realized just how much more efficient this supposedly temporary patch job had made his computer.

Delighted at the change he whispered, "Thanks little Gizmobuddy you'll have to show Gyro about this after we apprehend those fiends and rescue Morgana and those citizens."

Bolt blushed but before he could reply, they were interrupted by some flame thrower toy soldiers set off by a certain crazed toymaker. Shuffling into the room behind the toys was Quackerjack, at least it had been…but from the very first second they saw him, all the Justice Ducks knew something was terribly wrong with the duck in the tattered and scorched jester outfit. Granted, there was usually something wrong with Quackerjack regardless of your point of view or perspective, but this was different.

Launchpad braced himself for the coming fight as Bolt dodged the flame thrower soldiers and ran around a fork lift to scout Quiverwing's position. He knew his place was with his hero and Launchpad could handle Quackerjack with Gizmoduck's help. Bolt knew he needed to move though, from the sounds that had just gotten MUCH louder, the fight in the other room was definitely heating up at least as much as the one in here.

Squeek was filled with a feeling of foreboding as he watched the dark plumed rooster stalking their Morgana. He could feel deep inside that this was even more of a crucial point in their existence than the choice to save Drake had been back in February.

Unlike when the time had come to make that choice though, this time he felt the cold chill of fear strike him deep in his heart; not for his beloved Morgana, or even for his brothers. He KNEW somehow that Drake would save them, and with Drake's channels, and emotional and spiritual support, Morgana could recover even if he did not.

But for some reason, hope beat inside him as much as the fear and he vowed to face his fate with the same courage they had all shown in guiding Morgana throughout their time together. Meanwhile, Lafayette was debating on the best way to cripple his prisoner Morgana Macabre.

After looking over her defenses he decided to begin by slowly killing one of her bat shaped familiars. To that end, he set up his 'toys'. They were simple, but they should be effective in getting the job done. After experiencing the death of one of her familiars, Morgana would be all too willing to do ANYTHING to save the others and that would be all the opening he would need to eliminate any resistance on her part…forever.

Reaching calmly into the aquarium he was careful to avoid the angry creature's attempts at harming him. They hissed and scratched at him but he had borrowed a page from the Normals and donned a sturdy pair of work gloves to protect himself from spilling any of his blood and tying himself magically to the creature's deaths. Squeek realized that this was the moment fate had been waiting for and made sure Eek was spared by clawing determinedly at the rooster as he reached into the cage.

Grabbing the first bat he could, Lafayette started to fix the struggling creature in place but his spells refused to hold. Just then lights began flashing and several of the Normals reacted. He raised his blood filled gaze to the stupid sheep and most of them stilled helplessly but still they HAD disobeyed….

Irritated at this disobedience Lafayette gestured towards the waiting mutants and said, "I don't care how you do it but, see to it I am not disturbed. My newest slave and I must have time to become accustomed to each other before I can ship her home."

Quackerjack's eyes blazed for a brief moment but he bowed his head submissively and staggered towards the back entrance to the building while Liquidator surged drunkenly towards the main loading dock in the front of the building. Archie and Eek were now frantic as they watched Squeek being cruelly manhandled by the dark adept.

Archie tried to send encouragement to the littlest bat but Eek called his attention to Morgana's wildly fluxing aura and the twosome frantically split their efforts between reaching Morgana and trying to support Squeek.

Squeek was terrified but he tried to be brave, as soon as he was removed from the tiny glass cage he immediately tried to support Morgana and give her the energy she needed to replenish herself and break free from her terrible prison. Unfortunately the fragile looking metal cage with its cruel jagged edges was specifically designed to withstand Magic and so resisted their every effort.

With Squeek being removed from the glass cage, he was also beyond the ward keeping Archie and Eek imprisoned and so became immediately cut off from them. He was almost glad of that though, he really didn't want his brothers to have to experience his pain and suffering, just in case Darkwing wasn't as successful as he hoped; there was no need for them to preview death through him after all.

Lafayette realized what the tiny bat was trying to do and cursed to himself before roughly slamming a frightening torture device down on the counter beside the now thrashing Morgana. Regardless of her own pain and suffering from the power drain the cage exerted and the sharp edges of the bars; Morgana struggled and managed to free her hands but the spells she tried were absorbed by the cage and she wept openly as Squeek shrieked.

As Lafayette maimed her familiar, Morgana could feel her aura tearing and gaping holes being ripped in her mindscape. She felt her energy draining away and feeding the cage's need for more POWER and life energy, soon there would be nothing left of her but her physical shell and even that wouldn't last long. The Chain around her neck pulsed and she kept from passing out completely but she almost wanted to just to escape the pain. Darkwing on the other hand was using every mental discipline he'd ever learned to keep himself focused as he felt Morgana's need reach him. Unable to deny her the support she needed to survive he let her inside his head while he incapacitated the Liquidator and charged Lafayette in a desperate attempt to save Squeek.

Lafayette ignored Morgana's tears and curses and continued to impale Squeek bit by bit along the row of large nails imbedded upright into a large piece of wood. Above this tableau of suffering a masked and caped figure watched. Quiverwing almost broke cover at Squeek's first heart rending cry and tears ran unnoticed down her face but she saw Bolt sneaking around the side of a stack of pallets and KNEW they would stand a better chance of saving Squeek once Darkwing came. The Chain on her wrist pulsed and glittered and she could tell her dad was right there…somewhere. Realizing that Archie and Eek were next to be crippled, Gosalyn's eyes glowed faintly as she decided to stop that possibility at all costs.

Sounding very much like her dad, she muttered "Not on my watch you evil doer you."

Almost on the heels of her thought, a plume of blue smoke billowed dramatically just in front of the surging flexing form of Liquidator by the loading dock entrance. Surprisingly though there was no signature saying about being the terror that flapped or anything; instead there was a small thwump sound and Liquidator sloshed backwards as four or five small capsules exploded into him.

Darkwing wasted no time on the watery villain, instead he rushed directly past Liquidator and leaped toward Morgana's prison. Flipping and twisting Darkwing frantically tried to land a flying web kick into Lafayette's legs to throw him away from the now frighteningly quiet Squeek. Lafayette however was expecting this and moving away from the cage, he blocked Darkwing's attack with a staff he materialized.

Lafayette noticed that unlike the last time he'd faced the short duck though, this time he was focused and silent. All his efforts were concentrated on being as efficient as possible to save Squeek and Morgana and so he wasted no time or energy on anything else. Lafayette didn't know it of course, but Darkwing didn't have any energy to spare, not if he was going to support Morgana AND fight.

Above the battle another masked figure was watching Liquidator as he struggled against whatever Darkwing had used in his gas gun cartridges. Unlike his usual freezing gas…this stuff was turning the fluid villain into a gelatinous mass albeit slowly. Liquidator managed to turn around and surge slowly toward Darkwing and Lafayette by giving up most of his dog-like features and flowing along as a blob.

Even so the powerful chemical reaction affecting him had an unexpected benefit for Licky. The more Liquidator gave into the chemicals and surrendered his form the clearer his thinking became. For the first time in days Liquidator could act on his own, except for the fact he was almost stuck in the shape of a gumdrop with eyes. He found that he COULD move a little at least on the molecular level and still think; but he didn't dare try and assume his usual shape until he figured out the best way to cripple Lafayette….

Killing would be too quick and merciful and so wasn't an option as far as Bud was concerned; just because he wanted the rooster to suffer as much as possible for as long as possible you understand, NOT for any other reason like fear or intimidation…no of course not. He was The Liquidator and he couldn't be killed and this form was MUCH more powerful than any merely flesh and blood body. Ever since he had been transformed into his new and improved body he was unstoppable….

Negaduck saw what happened and his eyes narrowed behind his black mask. He thought to himself, 'Hmm…it looks like the do-gooder has been playing with his chemistry set again. I'll teach Licky whose boss later.

Focusing his attention on the moving meat that had dared to mess with what was HIS Dirk thought, 'For right now, I have other fish to fry.' With this in mind, he turned his attention to the screaming bat and the frantic figure in the cage. Even though Drake hadn't reacted to being told the truth, they WERE brothers and Dirk wasn't going to let anyone mess with Drake's girlfriend.

Especially not if helping her might get him some goodwill towards fixing Quackerjack and Liquidator; that Granny Babalawo MIGHT be able to help….After all she made his feathers itch and the little string of charms she'd given him had looked fake enough to have some real purpose, but Morgana had done real magic often and the damage to his gang from that rooster's stupidity might not be fixable without magic.

Waiting his chance Dirk readied his favorite chainsaw and rigged his own grappling hook set up in the supportive catwalk that completely covered the ceiling and started to swing down. Just as he did, he saw the pint sized heroine Quiverwing Quack slide down her own line and begin working her way towards the glass box holding Morgana's other two familiars. Meanwhile, her father continued to try and force the large rooster back away from the cage and the now limp bat that he had been torturing.

Grinning nastily Negaduck revved his chainsaw and landed on top of the cage holding Morgana helpless. She had beaten her hands bloody as she struggled but the shriek of tortured metal that sounded when the steel teeth of the motorized chainsaw hit the magically enhanced cage was enough to cause her to notice him; especially since bits of the bars rained down on her and flew in every direction. This caused Darkwing and his adversary to jerk and flinch as tiny bits of spelled metal hit their clothes and feathers.

Startled at seeing yet another masked and jacket clad mallard and furious at the fact that the incredibly strong spells inherent in the cage were useless against the mundane destruction of the chainsaw; Lafayette threw Darkwing into what was left of the cage as Morgana collapsed. Darkwing had been holding his own in the fight until Morgana was pierced by several of the metal shards and the evil magic imbedded in the metal reacted with her Spell chain.

Darkwing's body was overcome with vertigo and in spite of his training he fainted as Morgana's pain and the knowledge that Squeek was dying overwhelmed both of them.

Snarling Lafayette turned from the limp helpless duo lying in the shards of his death cage to face the raging fury of the yellow clad duck wearing a grey fedora identical to the purple jacketed ducks. Bolt meanwhile had crept fearfully near and was struggling to reach into the glass box, but for some reason he couldn't figure out how to open it to free Archie or Eek.

Meanwhile Gizmoduck and Launchpad were having their own set of troubles. In spite of his obvious difficulties Quackerjack was proving to be a great deal more trouble than the heroes had hoped. Quackerjack it seemed had found the time and resources to replenish more than his toy soldiers….He used an explosive paddleball to try and take out Gizmoduck's tire and his hatchet welding clown was stalking Launchpad but he didn't follow through with his advantage as the heroes scrambled. Gizmoduck in particular was feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable since his various gadgets and tools were less reliable than usual.

Thanks to young Bolt, his suit was working well enough. However, Gizmoduck had tried to snare Quackerjack in a butterfly net and use his sledgehammer to smash the hatchet clown, but the lag between when he activated his tools and when they actually were set in motion was much greater than usual. This meant that he had missed in his every attempt to apprehend the villainous toymaker; although Launchpad DID manage to avoid the axe and use a bag of cement to crush the robotic clown.

Instead of following through with his attacks as his toys forced the Heroes back away from him, Quackerjack listened closely to the noises coming from Gizmoduck's suit and heard Gizmoduck's radio pick up on the S.H.U.S.H. activity outside the warehouse and with a gleam in his eyes he offered, "If they want to come inside and play…the least I can do is let them in, that way they won't disturb the Master."

With that he turned and unleashed most of what he had left in his explosive arsenal on the back of the structure and the utility lines hoping to bring down the building.

He DID cause significant structural damage to the place and S.H.U.S.H. and the cops would have NO trouble getting inside and keeping people from escaping but much to his disappointment, most of the building remained intact and even the Heroes were fine…. Sighing to himself Quackerjack reflected that sometimes you just couldn't win some games and with that he passed out and was slung over Gizmoduck's shoulder like a sack of potatoes while he and LP went to see if DW needed any help.

Also they needed to rescue the hostages, since the explosion hadn't made them leave the building, it was only logical for Launchpad and Giz to assume they were prisoners and in need of rescuing. In reality the citizens in the main room WERE indeed in desperate need of help and they WERE being held captive by the criminal mastermind in the other room; unfortunately though, nether of the ducks rushing to the rescue was properly equipped to help them.

The S.H.U.S.H. team was mobilizing to infiltrate the warehouse and subdue its occupants; until that is, none other than First Agent Grizzlikof drove up in a black stretch limo at the head of another small task force. Relief warred with his sense of professionalism and his need to excel as Special Agent DD realized he was about to be replaced as a senior agent in charge.

He felt his heart sink as the large bear promptly opened the passenger door of the limo and several people got out. The unmistakable forms of Director Hooter and Dr. Sarah Bellum were escorting Scrooge McDuck and another tall duck in an even more old fashioned outfit than Scrooge's. From the looks of the HUGE four legged cat that was stretching and casually shredding the trunk of one of the cars with apparent impunity, Agent DD bet to himself that the tall duck was of those Mage born he had heard rumors about.

He had the sinking feeling that he'd messed up even more than he'd thought by letting things get so out of hand. Agent DD and the rest of the squad had received Gizmoduck's signal as well as the radio transmission from the Thunderquack and had moved to support the HERO operatives with as much speed as they could, evidently it hadn't been fast enough, but there was no help for that now. Agent DD DID wonder how the other S.H.U.S.H. task force had gotten here so quickly; but being a competent and well trained person, he temporarily ignored his curiosity and moved to report to Agent Grizzlikof and Director Hooter. They were talking to the tall old-fashioned duck in the waistcoat and ascot tie who was telling them that portals like the one he and Grimm had used to get them all to Duckburg were a large drain on a Mage, and had to be carefully planned for to avoid killing the Mage in question.

Having said that though Mintaka also assured his now very concerned audience that he and Grimm would be fine, just not able to help magically for a long while until their energy recovered from the drain protecting so many people and machines as they passed through the portal had put on their resources. Special Agent DD stepped up to report and was interrupted as the tall duck collapsed in obvious distress and his cat let out a heart rending yowl that shattered the windows in every vehicle within twenty yards of their position.

A HUGE plume of smoke and an explosion shook the warehouse and every S.H.U.S.H. agent drew their weapons. Agent DD was truly concerned for the collapsed duck but he nodded as Agent Grizzlikof waved him and his team to the back of the building. Grizzlikof moved to protect their superiors with his team who were also tasked with keeping the press back, as futile an exercise as that was.

The noise and visual evidence of violence, combined with the presence of the unusual vehicles that had just arrived; acted as a beacon to the media who were swarming and trying to get equipment and footage ready for 'on the spot' interviews. And once some of them realized that Scrooge McDuck was on the scene…it was as if the pinstripe suit clad agents were invisible for all the attention the reporters paid to them. That was only the case until Director Hooter nodded to Dr. Bellum and she took a large, unwieldy, shoulder mounted, ray gun from the trunk of the limo that Grimm had opened like a tin can with his claws.

Turning to face the clamoring crowd she thumbed a switch on the side of the barrel and shut down all their transmissions and then began firing her weapon.

This caused large, hollow, flexible, bright pink bubbles to shoot out of the muzzle of the experimental device and encase up to six people at a time, depending on how close together they were. At first the reporters were too shocked to react as the first few groups were incapacitated; by the time any of them thought to get out of range; the few who were not in the bubbles were rounded up by more mundane methods. The S.H.U.S.H. agents then herded them into protective police custody since all of Duckburg's police force was now on the scene.

Bellum blew on the end of the barrel like a gunfighter in an old western shootout and looked satisfied as she watched the agents rolling the reporters and their crews away from the danger zone trapped inside the large rubbery containment units.

Director Hooter was worriedly touching Mintaka on the shoulder as the Mage struggled to focus on the world outside of his eyelids. Mintaka was on his hands and knees beside the limo and Grimm was curled frantically around his chosen and panting desperately. The powerful cat was unable to lift his head as waves of agonizing pain and weakness overcame them both.

Hooter gestured to Dr. Bellum saying, "Excellent work Dr. Bellum. Your expanding portable containment dispenser is a great success. However, it seems we have a far more pressing problem on our hands than those reporters."

Just then, there was a strange implosive sound and the car beside the one with the ruined trunk began to shimmy and shake as though it was trying to contain a large and/or heavy load inside. The door popped open and out tumbled Lucidia Macabre and all three of her familiars.

Of course Director Hooter and the rest of S.H.U.S.H. had no way of knowing who she was; but before anything unfortunate could occur, Lucidia staggered to her feet and managed to say, "I am here to help Mintaka and Morgana please…."

She managed to get to the now writhing Grimm and he calmed visibly as the HUGE two headed python wrapped itself gently around the struggling cat and his master. Lucidia touched Mintaka and he straightened a bit looking stronger than he had moments ago, and together they turned to face the building that had smoke and other noxious fumes pouring from it.

Kaa, Raa and Mossie were just as distressed as Grimm but it was clear that the Mage born were now at least a little more functional than they had been and First Agent Grizzlikof nodded to Director Hooter and went to investigate the warehouse while three of his remaining agents stayed to guard the civilians. Scrooge was less than pleased to discover that he was expected to remain at the vehicles but after glaring for a few seconds at the impassive face of the grizzly he pointedly ignored Grizzlikof and turned back toward the cavalcade of vehicles.

Irritated at the lack of information and unwilling to chance being left out Scrooge demanded, "Gizmoduck is MY employee…. You people need to get on the stick! If anything happens I'm holding ye accountable and make no mistake."

Director Hooter sighed and started to say something in an attempt to placate Scrooge but before he could begin; he dragged the duck behind the cars with him while the agents and remaining police drew their weapons. They had just realized that none other than Bushroot and Megavolt were rushing into the side of the now dangerously unstable building thanks to several trees that moved into the structure and held up the side of the building so it wouldn't fall on the villains.

Monoculo Macabre was having a shockingly busy day, first Council-head Bellarmine had called and asked to hold the monthly meetings at Castle Macabre, and then Lucidia had taken off as though the nine demons of darkness were after her and now THIS! Striding irritably into the great hall, he saw that Nasty and Envy were arranging the great table and Spite had cleaned the tapestries and bunting so at least the Castle's main meeting area was clean.

The Council of Magic did rotate where and when it met in order to be available to all the Magical communities it served but this was extremely short notice. Bellarmine and his wife were arriving by sunset and staying at least a week. While this was a great honor and of course the entire Macabre clan was now involved in the prep work and in offering proper hospitality to such august personages; it DID mean that as head of the clan Monoculo was in deep kimchi if anything went south or the clan's hospitality was less than acceptable. Monoculo however expected much better than merely acceptable from his family and fortunately for him so did they.

He and the clan had worked very hard and had the castle ready for their guests as they arrived. Clyde had even freshened up the cobwebs and made sure the creeps and shadows were working correctly to portray the proper atmosphere for Council-Head Bellarmine and his lady wife Deidra.

To Monoculo's disappointment, he had been unable to contact Morgana so she was not in residence for the occasion and Lucidia was still gone but the rest of the clan was in a fine fettle and Monoculo was proud of how everyone had pulled together to uphold the families honor and reputation.

As they were all sitting down to before dinner appetizers though, he and the rest of the clan received a HUGE shock. The fire in the great hearth flared and surged and they all heard Morgana and Squeek screaming as every familiar present and most of the allied creatures of the Macabre clan reacted to her agony. Even those like Monoculo who were without their familiars and those who had never felt the need for any allies outside of themselves found themselves sucked helplessly into a swirling vortex of physical pain, mental confusion, and soul deep agony.

Council-head Bellarmine retained just enough presence of mind to catch Deidra before she hit her head on the hearth and brace himself as Pulao staggered and threw his strongest mental shields around as many of the Macabre's and his chosen as he could. Just as suddenly as it came, the vortex of agony was gone, but that was no comfort to the anxious clan.

Since Geier his familiar had left him shortly after the death of his wife, Monoculo was seldom overly sensitive to KIN simply as a way of minimizing his loneliness…but….This, this was even more horrible than when he first realized he had lost his beloved wife and now had to face the rest of his life without her. The certain knowledge that his daughter was being crippled and killed bit by bit was too much for his mind to take in. Struck by an almost irrational sense of dread and feeling truly bereft as he staggered back to his feet from where he'd landed on the hearthstones; Monoculo reached toward the fireplace as his mind recoiled from the sensation of death approaching as his life blood dripped to the floor.

As the sensation faded, Monoculo opened his eyes to see most of the rest of his extended family trying to pick themselves up off the floor or reviving other family members who were still overcome by what was most likely the death of one of Morgana's familiars. Summoning what was left of his will, Monoculo stepped to the hearth and tried to open a portal to Morgana; but without his familiar and being estranged from her, he had no way to focus so he could find her.

Bellarmine however was made of sterner stuff than the despairing Monoculo had ever suspected. After carefully helping his wife to one of the benches and seating her thereon; he gestured and the fire in the fireplace became a glowing circle through which stepped hand after hand of wardens.

Touching Monoculo gently on the shoulder, Bellarmine said reassuringly, "Don't give up on Morgana just yet Monoculo…this grievous attack on your daughter and heir WILL BE dealt with. This I promise you…. The wardens will make certain no one else is harmed here while we discover just who is responsible."

Silent and swift he thought to Pulao, 'Can you contact Agatha and have her ready herself? If we are to help Morgana at all it MUST be immediately.'

Pulao didn't make any outward sound but he nodded his head and after doing his best to explain the situation to Agatha; who was one of the few true healers the Mage born could boast, and the only one young and fit enough in her power and physical health to travel much.

Pulao added to his chosen very privately sounding truly surprised and very grateful, '_It IS bad…but not as bad as it could be…. Morgana and her KIN are not alone in their struggle to save Squeek. Her mate and his family have joined her to try and sustain them…I had forgotten that Normals could do that without their own KIN to focus them.'_

Archie and Eek struggled to keep from giving up as they felt Squeek's life force fading. To their shock they saw little Gosalyn coming close in spite of the danger from the dark adept and instinctively they reached out to warn her away. They could tell that Drake was struggling to drive the larger rooster away from Squeek but they were truly shocked as they recognized Drake's estranged twin who ignored the danger of being caught in Lafayette's spells as he destroyed the cage with one of his mechanical engines.

Quiverwing and Bolt made their way to the glass case that imprisoned Eek and Archie and had used a small glass breaker tool to smash open one side of the aquarium. Each child grabbed one of the familiars and instinctively rushed to Morgana and Darkwing who were lying mostly unconscious in the broken remnants of the cage. Launchpad was moving unsteadily from the back of the building and clearly trying to say something when he was interrupted by a large explosion and plumes of noxious smoke that swept into the room obscuring everything temporarily.

As the smoke cleared, he and Gizmoduck began trying to move the mesmerized civilians out of danger, but none of them were interested in moving. In honesty Launchpad couldn't blame them for trying to stay out of the way; he was actually quite impressed as he watched Negaduck tear into the bigger bird.

For his part, Gizmoduck was very frustrated as he tried and failed to get the attention of the hostages. He had Quackerjack's unconscious form draped over his shoulder and even though he was using his bull horn and speaking in his most heroic and inspiring tones none of the group against the wall moved except to surge dangerously close to the fight whenever it looked as though Negaduck was getting the upper hand.

Fenton gasped inside his helmet as he realized that the mallard fighting the rooster WAS Negaduck and not Darkwing. He was wearing a grey fedora, which had fooled Giz for just a moment in the confusion and smoke, but the killing gleam in the mallard's eyes was even more of a giveaway than the red turtleneck and yellow blazer that this was definitely NOT his friend and teammate.

Gizmoduck glanced past the two combatants and to his horror he saw the still forms of Darkwing and Morgana slumped amid the wreckage of what looked like a lot of sharp pieces of metal. Launchpad saw Squeek's pathetic little body and gasped as he recognized the tiny creature.

Rushing past Negaduck who was busy tying to break Lafayette's ribs, LP carefully peeled the tiny bat off of the nails and wrapped him in his cashmere scarf which quickly became soaked in the greenish icor that dripped from the holes in his wings. Even more frightening were the punctures through his body but as Launchpad held him close he could feel the little fellow breathing and so instinctively he rushed to Morgana with the bat. Launchpad didn't know if there was any help for poor little Squeek, but he knew Morgana would want him as close as possible.

Morgana held onto Drake with all her remaining strength as she wept within his mind. Drake, for his part responded the only way he knew how and held her close as he tried to figure out why he couldn't move his body. Darkwing knew he needed to get up and stop the rooster but he also KNEW through his Spell Chain beyond a doubt that he didn't dare let go of Morgana.

Dark could feel her injuries and they were far more serious and all encompassing that just her bleeding wounds and she needed him to keep her from slipping into a coma or worse but…. Launchpad on the other hand was horrorstruck all over again as he realized that several long pieces of metal were imbedded in his best friend as well as in Morgana.

Gosalyn/Quiverwing was crying silently and trying to lift her father off of the sharp metal and succeeding only in hurting herself as Bolt alternated between watching the fight between Negaduck and Lafayette to be sure that the rooster and the mallard were not going to suddenly turn and harm his teammates, and helping QW with the remains of the cage. Negaduck was going all out to cripple his adversary, death was too kind and not nearly painful enough for the fool who tried to take what was his…and the Fearsome Five were HIS.

Thanks to the swiftly inflicted injuries Lafayette had to deal with, the rooster wasn't able to muster the concentration necessary for any complex spells. The most he could manage while being strangled by the black masked mallard was to summon his enslaved Normals as close as possible and try to force them to interfere.

Gizmoduck was having none of that though. Setting the still limp form of Quackerjack carefully onto the concrete floor Gizmoduck began using his various nets, ropes and restraints to keep the people from going anywhere except outside the crumbling remains of the warehouse. Special Agent DD and his team came bursting in and Gizmoduck drafted some of them into herding the ordinary citizens outside and making sure that SOMEONE looked into their condition since all of them seemed to be acting as though they were in a daze.

Special Agent DD tried to draw down on Negaduck and force him to release his victim a large dark plumed rooster. But to his shock Launchpad overrode him saying, "Don't interfere with Negaduck just yet Agent. As long as the rooster is conscious we are all in deadly danger."

Negaduck chuckled a little as he heard the sidekick admit that they needed him to keep their enemy subdued but a small sobbing sound penetrated his joy in strangling his adversary and broke his concentration. He glanced over to his right and saw Launchpad carefully moving Darkwing and Morgana away from the shards of metal they had been lying in and Quiverwing trying to staunch the blood that was seeping out of one of Darkwing's wounds from the metal. As she worked tears wet her father's jacket while Morgana's other two familiars crawled all over the two unconscious ducks making frantic little noises that sounded disturbingly like that of crying children to their unhappy listeners.

Caught off guard at the sight of her tears Negaduck's hold loosened slightly and Lafayette tried to take advantage of this to use his fireball wand to ignite Negaduck. Just then though the side of the warehouse began to crumble causing the S.H.U.S.H. agents to try and hustle the civilians outside with admittedly limited success. The ones trapped in restraints like Gizmoduck's nets and such were easy enough to drag bodily away but anyone else simply didn't move voluntarily.

Liquidator meanwhile was steadily working his way towards the fight, inch by inch. The spells controlling him allowed it since Lafayette was losing and wanted cannon fodder to throw into the fray. He didn't realize Liquidator's intentions…the crippling poisons that had made the bird's mind control so effective were actually being counteracted by the gels effects but as far as Lafayette knew the water dog was still his slave. The closer Liquidator got though the more and more he was acting for himself not the rooster.

Bursting through the side of the now highly unstable building came Megavolt and Bushroot who had the help of some very determined Douglas fir trees. Liquidator was still stuck in the form of a large blob with eyes and was actually pretty firm and gelatinous, but seeing the large, translucent shape in front of him panicked Megavolt who was understandably reluctant to risk short circuiting himself by running into the watery villain. Staggering wildly Megavolt flailed his arms and tried to move away from Liquidator who actually recognized the danger to them both but was too solidified to move out of the way very quickly.

Just as Lafayette leveled his wand at the mallard whose hands were chocking the life from him, Bushroot told his trees to hold up the roof of the building since parts of the ceiling were coming down on them all. Megavolt's contortions had the unfortunate effect of connecting him to one of the metal pieces of the support catwalk that had fallen while part of it happened to be touching some exposed wiring.

The resulting power surge killed the electrical system entirely and threw the super villain directly onto both Liquidator and Lafayette. The result was shocking for all concerned, and although Megavolt would later have cause to be grateful that the rooster had wrenched himself free from Negaduck and therefore inadvertently saved the duck from joining the BBQ at the time Megavolt was in no shape to appreciate his good fortune.

Staggering back instinctively from the electrical flashes and sparks coming from his minion, Negaduck started forward to finish off his adversary. Consumed with the heat of battle so to speak, and really upset over what had happened to his gang; Negaduck reached to strangle the rooster when his attention was again caught by the sight of Launchpad and the children trying to revive Darkwing and Morgana. Her spider and one of her bats were keening horribly crouched on Morgana while the other little bat was lying on top of Darkwing's jacket wrapped in the sidekick's scarf.

Unable to wrench his eyes away for some reason, Negaduck stared as Quiverwing stroked the still form of the bat while her father bled from several small wounds. She was weeping and whispering something to her father but he was at best only partially conscious. Given the fact that Launchpad had just removed a large metal spike from Drake's thigh that was probably a small blessing all on its own…but it did nothing to comfort the girl mourning her father's injuries.

Darkwing's eyes opened and he struggled to sit up some cradling Morgana in his arms, he whispered something to Bolt and Quiverwing before his eyes flickered shut again. Negaduck started to turn away when he heard Quiverwing's desperate plea, "Please, Please Don't leave me Dad…."

He froze as a similar scene played out inside his head. His own darling Gosalyn was sitting with her mother's head in her lap after a rival crime boss had initiated a drive by shooting to intimidate Dirk Mallard into capitulating and turning over his criminal interests to the Beagles Syndicate.

She was pleading with her mother, "Please, please don't leave us…." but her mother was already gone.

Dirk remembered how he'd scooped up his daughter and hidden her in his safe house at 537 Avian Way before setting out to take over St. Canard to protect his little girl. But Quiverwing's pleas didn't fall on deaf ears this time.

Temporarily ignoring the limp rooster Dirk Mallard moved warily over the sharp, broken metal and knelt beside the group. Morgana and Drake managed to open their eyes at his touch but nether had the strength to move as he carefully peeled back the makeshift bandages on his brother's leg.

Dirk didn't understand exactly WHY they seemed to be so badly hurt, not until a large ball of pale yellow light bobbed its way into the room and several shadows fell over them all. He looked up and almost, almost mind you fainted himself….

_It is kind of a cliffhanger I know and I am sorry but I will try and be swift with the next bit and I hope to get lots of feedback, your friend Irual_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all their characters and I am borrowing them without permission for No money I just want feedback. Thank you, your friend Irual_

Magica DeSpell crawled carefully to what was left of her scrying mirror and cautiously peered into the largest shard that remained in the frame. She HAD been spying… trying to think up a way to keep people looking toward Morgana and the Normals so she could put distance between herself and Lafayette. Ever since Magica had tied Lafayette to her curse spells; she had been plagued by feelings of dread and unease and Poe had flat out refused to have anything further to do with the rooster no matter what she threatened or promised.

Magica had been fighting off a feeling of foreboding all day and finally had locked herself in her workroom inside the inscribed gold circle in order to shield herself from any interference then LOOKED for the rooster. Knowing where he was and what he was doing magically might not be vital, but Magica needed inspiration for her next move and since she wanted to place the blame securely on Lafayette it had seemed a good idea at the time.

Shuddering, Magica gasped again and wiped tears from her face; most of her mirror was in scattered fragments all over the floor. The warding circle had shielded her from physical damage so the broken glass was all around the outside of the gold ring but the razor sharp shards were the least of her worries now.

Magica had made the mistake of looking for Lafayette just before the unfortunate Morgana Macabre and her familiar had sent their agonizing cries through the planar energies. The resulting shockwave had knocked Magica off her feet and from the feel of it; Poe was still unconscious in his nest in the large Elm tree in the front yard of the house.

At least Poe was safe for now; it was time to run for a deep hole to hide in now that a dark adept was loose again. By killing KIN and draining mages; Lafayette was WAY too much for any one mage to stop as far as Magica was concerned.

Magica was no coward, but it would take a lot more experience and energy than she had to stop Lafayette now. The only plan her panicked mind had come up with in the few minutes since she had shaken off her shock was once she got back to her lair in Italy she planned on contacting the head of the DeSpell clan. Her Uncle Mathew DeSpell was a Warden and he could bring hands of Warden's with him to hunt the rogue magic user down and lock him away once they were informed.

Magica felt her energy draining far too quickly as she struggled to her feet and wobbled to her workbench while the sharp bit of glass that had been her scrying mirror crunched beneath her shoes. The repercussions of Morgana's cry of agony had come as a complete and unwelcome surprise.

Their desperate cries had shredded through Magica's mind; and the damage from her voyeurism, while not nearly as serious as it could have been; was still painful and fairly incapacitating. Thanks to Poe she was still conscious and capable of getting them out of here, but if it hadn't been for the filters built into the wards and the mirror it was safe to think that nether of them would be functional at all and as for Morgana, well….

Magica knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Morgana needed help but…. Turning away from the remnant of her mirror, Magica ignored her conscience and staggered to the workbench beside the circle. Leaning heavily on the tabletop and reaching painfully into the drawer of her worktable Magica carefully removed the last white duck feather she had bought from the Beagles from its envelope. Using an ordinary lighter she incinerated the container to break any magical ties between herself and the gang of criminals.

Feeling more exhausted than she could recall in recent memory, Magica gathered her will and forced herself to look in the mirror shard again. In spite of her many years of independence and self reliance her heart gave a lurch as she saw that she wasn't the only one to have felt the magical repercussions from Morgana's agony. Torn between fear of being found out and relief that Lafayette had already overstepped himself and been discovered Magica stood transfixed and watched the vision unfold.

Admittedly the mirror fragment was much smaller than the original surface had been and the resulting picture was correspondingly small but even so she recognized none other than Council-head Bellarmine and at least three hands of Wardens from the different visible faces and the glyphs on the cloaks.

They were escorting Agatha, one of the few true healers the Mage-born had. Unable to look away, she continued to watch the council enforcers and senior council members as they were joined by various Normals including Scrooge McDuck! Magica KNEW things were bad, but she was forced to admit just how bad when the sight of Scrooge away from his precious dime failed to ignite her usual hunger for power.

Instead of the euphoric surge of adrenaline that the thoughts of being able to increase her power usually gave her, Magica fought off feelings of nausea as the room spun. Carefully she halted the vision and put her head between her knees to try and counteract her physical reaction to the evil she had witnessed so closely.

The damage to her mindscape was painful, but Poe had taken the brunt of the damage before passing out and through their connections, Magica was holding him stable. Once they got far away from here Magica planned on going to the Eldritch Academy for help. It would mean releasing Poe from the spell and returning him to his avian form but the teachers there would heal him first and ask questions later.

Magica knew that if they were going to escape, she was going to have to act fast. The Wardens were trained to detect portals and other magical means of travel as a way to track the people they hunted. Very few Mage-born or Monster kind even bothered to understand, much less pay attention to; how Normal travel worked unless they went outside of the boarders. With the way her karma was back-lashing though, the Wardens were likely to own bus passes and have frequent flyer credit cards.

Magica clung to the hope that as long as she used the last feather to create a compelling enough distraction; she would be able to portal to St. Canard and take a plane to Italy from there. She HAD originally planned on using a portal to go directly to her home, and then she had planned on taking an airplane from Duckburg and avoiding magic completely to muddle any investigation. But NOTHING would force her near the airport in Duckburg now.

Poe groaned and tried again to force himself to move more than his eyelids but they weighed fifty pounds a piece and he HURT from every feather shaft and muscle. Mr. Pinchwife curled around his beloved master and tried to think, but that poor, poor familiar…. In all his plans to free them from Magica's control, Pinchwife had never even considered anything like this!

As the initial disorientation and nausea faded Mr. Pinchwife carefully probed Poe's mindscape to make sure the damages weren't worsening. As he did so, he sent a little energy to Poe hoping to help him revive. They HAD to get out of the way and soon, even Magica's obsession was going to have to take a back seat to their safety. Mr. Pinchwife's whiskers flared as he realized that Magica was trying to support Poe and was taking a lot of the pain from their damage on her own body to ease her brother. Maybe Magica wasn't as far gone as he had thought.

Poe stirred again and managed to force himself upright but without the support of the nest walls and Pinchwife he would have fallen back inside the nest. He was very frightened, with his head spinning and the very sunlight causing him agony as his head felt like it was going to explode, Poe knew he couldn't count on being able to fly. Magica wasn't likely to be patient OR understanding about it if he held up their escape and given what they had witnessed, for once Poe couldn't find it in his heart to blame her for that.

Mr. Pinchwife purred reassuringly and leaped out of the nest saying, _'Wait here beloved, I'll make sure Magica is alright, her familiar Igor is trying to connect to her and if he succeeds he can help hold the damages to her mind stable. Try and gather your strength my dear and I'll return as soon as may be.'_

Lucidia Macabre was wearing an official council cloak over her usual dress and after visibly gathering herself together she fastened an identical cloak around Mintaka's shoulders as he tried to stand on his feet. Agatha looked more than a bit upset at them as they both started forward toward the warehouse even though they were obviously dizzy and still affected by Morgana's pain.

Ignoring the other people in the group since they were milling around trying to organize themselves, Agatha moved with the inescapable strength of a healer on a mission, gathered her skirt and moved past the wardens to touch Mintaka and Lucidia who straightened up and stopped trembling as her healing energy cleansed them. Grimm stood on his own four paws again as Kaa and Raa released him and Bellarmine glanced at Mintaka who gestured to Director Hooter to indicate the Normal's leader.

Bellarmine moved to Hooter and said swiftly in what he hoped was a compelling and conciliatory tone, "I would consider it a personal favor if we could save Morgana and conclude our official introductions and negotiations afterwards."

Agatha was already moving into the warehouse while the wardens trotted along trying to keep up and Palou realized what was going on and moved after her to insure her safety. His chosen was fully shielded and was paying attention, but Agatha was clearly a female on a mission and nothing as mundane as being among strangers in a strange and potentially dangerous place was going to interfere with that.

Agatha's familiar who was shaped like a tiny tree owl, was perched on Agatha's shoulder and from what little Palou could tell she was already trying to establish a link to Morgana's Kin. Unfortunately however, from the growing silence in the warehouse, and emotional undercurrents Palou was picking up from the owl; he had the sinking feeling it wasn't going well.

Theo's familiar moved so calmly that most people didn't react to him in spite of his being a pale yellow, twenty foot long, wingless dragon. Palou HAD taken into account the fact that he was at best an exotic oddity to even Mage-born and Monster kind so as a precaution he was carefully projecting a selective ward to lessen his impact. Even so, he understood the reactions from those Normals who were sensitive enough to feel his presence.

First Agent Grizzlikof turned back from the warehouse as he heard the commotion, only to see the large bear-like female stalking past him and froze for a second at the sight of the HUGE creature rushing after her. Then he saw Hooter's hand signal.

Without another sign of hesitation or surprise to mar his reactions, Grizzlikof and half of his agents moved in a wedge taking the Wardens with them to stay with Agatha who wasn't slowing down in spite of the fact that a Warden was trying to engage her attention.

Grizzlikof hid a grin and moved adjacent to the grey cloaked figure offering, "It is useless to interfere; we are better served by securing the building than by trying to stop her."

Surprised at this wisdom the warden hesitated before nodding and readying his staff to fall in beside Grizzlikof; there would be time enough to sort out details later, delay now would be tragic. His personal feelings aside, Warden Vladimir Vlach was not a fool. His family was actually nowhere near as wealthy or as collectively powerful as the Macabre's but they too understood what the council was trying to accomplish by befriending the Normals. Besides, this attack on Morgana Macabre HAD to be stopped. As this Dark Adept in the making was successful in draining and killing more Mages, he would become more and more difficult to stop so now was the time to act and thanks to Morgana's connections to these Normals, they had a chance to finish this before it spread.

As they went the Wardens stretched their shields to cover the S.H.U.S.H. agents in pairs, these Normals were clearly brave, dedicated and trained but letting them go up against a Dark Adept without magical protections would be criminally negligent not to mention stupid. Council-head Bellarmine had made their orders very clear and none of the Wardens wanted to be on the receiving end of his wrath if they allowed the Normals or Agatha to come to harm through carelessness or stupidity.

Director Hooter nodded in agreement to Bellarmine and said grimly, "It has been a very long time since I was on a field raid but Agent Grizzlikof and I still remember what to do."

Drawing his own weapon as Theo adjusted his Mage shields to cover the diminutive owl; Director Hooter nodded and the two leaders moved just behind the wedge of Mage-born, Wardens and Agents who were now just ahead of but not slowing the healer.

It wasn't safe to leave anyone without backup with super villains like the Fearsome Five around, and that didn't even take into account any extra difficulties like a suspected serial killer being involved in the area. This being the case, Sarah Bellum touched Scrooge on the shoulder and grinned conspiratorially as she winked.

Dr. Bellum nodded at Scrooge and offered, "Anytime Darkwing is involved, there is usually something interesting to see. Why don't you and I just toddle along and get Steggmutt and Neptunia out of the way of the med team. I'm sure Gizmoduck and the rest of the Justice Ducks will be glad of their support and besides, I need to refill my containment dispenser."

Flabbergasted at her take charge attitude and NOT being willing to be shuffled to the sidelines of a fight, Scrooge started to object. Then his intellect kicked in overriding his temper; the canny old duck had just realized that getting Steggmutt and Neptunia here from the hospital would allow him to watch out for Gizmoduck and the others as well as stay informed of events.

Fenton's teammates weren't going to take no for an answer when they came on the scene. All Scrooge would have to do is wait for the right opportunity and he'd have his answers, hopefully Giz and his friends would be alright until then. Scrooge's instinct's said there was major trouble in that building and he'd wager his last million that that Darkwing character was involved up to the brim of his ridiculously sized grey hat and more than likely that meant Launchpad was involved in this mess too.

Scrooge was still suspicious, but as the few remaining agents and a group of police began setting up a defensive perimeter around the smoking warehouse and the fire department pulled up to ready their equipment he saw more than one way to skin this cat and agreed.

Grudgingly Scrooge offered, "Alright then lass, I'll escort ye. Now is no time to be leaving a lady alone for sure."

Sternly suppressing a laugh and her nerves, Sarah Bellum nodded and took two agents and a police officer with them to the hospital to retrieve the rest of the Justice Ducks. They had been left to guard the hospital once they had been medically cleared and with the Fearsome Five here, the hospital was safe enough it was the forces of the law that needed help.

Dirk felt his world narrow to a small tunnel of light and he viciously fought off the urge to faint. Carefully Dirk moved Quiverwing's hand just enough to try and assess the injuries to Morgana's hands.

He was a hardened criminal, well used to inflicting violence and viewing it's aftermath but even he sucked in a deep breath and had to force himself to remain calm as he saw her bleeding, shredded palms and lacerated fingers. Morgana was also bleeding from several places where bits of the former cage had penetrated her feathers as well as the ragged remains of her dress. Quiverwing gulped and clutched at Darkwing's jacket as she felt her father's body tense. He was fighting to remain conscious and losing the battle, his breathing was labored and as Launchpad attempted to help support their weight, QW begged, " Stay with me Dad, help is here."

Archie and Eek had stopped moving and were both crouched on their Morgana as Squeek struggled to hang on but even with the help of his brothers, Squeek was teetering on the edge between life and death and he didn't know which way led back to life and his family.

Negaduck got a hold on himself and lunged up toward the strangers that had arrived in what was left of the warehouse. He wasn't normally one to be impressed with appearances, but the sheer presence and weight of personality involved in the people coming in combined with his own emotional uncertainty had caught him off guard at first.

Relying on his own bravery and sense of self, Dirk managed to shake off his sense of awe as he realized the floating light that was glowing in the dust and debris was shining just ahead of what looked like a twenty foot long four legged, scaled, lizard-like creature with six inch fangs, a long tapered tail and a whiskered muzzle. But as he stepped forward the very large female bear held up a hand and stopped him in his tracks.

Her voice was almost gentle, but the timbre of POWER held barely in check within her forced Dirk to listen and held him motionless. Off to one side, Megavolt, Gizmoduck and the rest of the combatants were stirring; but none of the Normals dared to interrupt the tableau of Agatha, Negaduck and the dragon.

Surrounded by the semicircle of wardens and agents, the threesome might as well have been alone with Dirk standing just between the healer and the injured ducks as she spoke, "We have no time to argue young one, if they are to survive I MUST help them now. It is time for you to choose…. Either stand with them or stand aside. Understand this though, your choices now will affect far more than just you or even them. Without you, I will have far less to draw on and I can't promise they will forgive you for that and I know they won't forget."

Dirk wasn't stupid, he DID recognize the edgy, itchy feeling in his feathers as being the same as his reaction to that old Granny Beagle on a MUCH larger scale and even a total idiot (which he wasn't) would have figured out that a twenty foot wingless dragon was something you didn't see every day and for one to be here meant SOMETHING but…. He also knew that Drake and Morgana were hurt far more than their physical injuries would suggest.

Under any other circumstances, Dirk's being able to touch Drake when he was hurt would have been the stuff of dreams and/or nightmares for both of them and yet nether Morgana nor his fool of a twin had even attempted to react when he had tried to examine some of their wounds. All by itself, THAT would have told Dirk that the woman was right and that didn't even take into account Dirk's own instincts; which were shrieking at him. Still a lifetime of lies wasn't something he could overcome just like that….

Without really thinking about how his words would sound to anyone else, Negaduck imposed himself between these weirdo's and the injured ducks and demanded, "He's MINE why should I trust you to help him? No one gives away something for nothing, what's your angle?"

Bolt/Honker Muddlefoot meanwhile was coming to several conclusions of his own as he tried to move some of the shards of metal away from Quiverwing's feet. He hissed a little as he realized the metal had tiny cutting edges all along the length of the pieces as though it was meant to cause as much damage as possible even though the cage it had made was destroyed. Some instinct made him resist trying to stop the bleeding or touching the cuts to his mouth though and to distract himself he started at Negaduck as the mallard demanded answers from the bear-like female.

Gosalyn on the other hand didn't even realize she was bleeding from several small injuries or that she had pulled the cartilage in her ribcage until she saw the cuts on Bolt's face and hands and Launchpad's wince as he realized that the metal he had removed from DW's thigh had lacerated his hands as he had pulled it out.

Her breathing became much harder to control all of a sudden as she felt her dad weaken but she whispered determinedly, "Hold on Dad…just hold on."

Lifting her head she started to say something to Negaduck but Honker got there first and since drawing a deeper breath had caused spots of color to dance before her eyes, Quiverwing decided to let him have his say while she tried to stay awake. Bolt heard Negaduck claim Darkwing and having seen the expression on the Negaduck's face as he had tried to examine Darkwing and Morgana's injuries, Bolt understood that there was a lot more going on here emotionally speaking for the criminal than he would have guessed in a million years.

Quiverwing panicked as she felt her father's body laboring to keep going and her tears mixed with the blood on poor Squeek as the bat shuddered in Launchpad's scarf. Morgana's body shook in time to Darkwing's labored breathing and Launchpad was crying as he tried to whisper encouragement to Quiverwing, Darkwing and Morgana.

Something stirred in Honker and he spoke up, "Negaduck, no matter what she wants in exchange for helping them it will mean they survive if she is successful."

Negaduck tore his gaze from the woman to glance at the duckling who gulped but didn't back down. Nodding decisively Negaduck said, " I want my brother back, and I know he won't survive if she doesn't But DON'T think you can cross me. I want my gang fixed and I want him to remember me. You can do what you have to too me for them, but that's what I want."

All the mages stilled for a moment as Palou spoke aloud, "Heard and Witnessed, what is meant to be will be but as far as can be managed you will get your payment."

Agatha nodded and had Lucidia and Mintaka help several agents including Agent DD move the injured ducks and Morgana's familiars away from the cage. It was contaminating them all and the infected wounds would have to be purged as well as the other injuries. Fortunately, she was well rested and with the blood ties from the twin and Lucidia the healing was a lot more likely to be successful….

Director Hooter and Council-head Bellarmine waited quietly just out of comfortable speaking distance from the group as Agatha went to work ordering people around without regard for their rank or origin. She DID pause in sympathy for an instant as she saw Liquidator and Quackerjack and before they could be dragged outside to a waiting truck she made sure to have Mintaka and a warden mark them so she could try and set them to rights. The kind of possession they had endured was something that would take a long time to get over, but from the cursory look she had there was enough of each of them left to rebuild on but they were going to have to be secondary….

As Agatha and the others got to work, no one realized that Lafayette was in fact conscious and biding his time. As Mintaka and Lucidia and the other Mages worked to build a clean work circle and called in various tools, potions and things the Normals were busy trying to make sense of the disaster of the warehouse and secure the room so the roof stayed where it should and no one was injured by the left over bits and pieces that were strewn all over the place. Megavolt, and Bushroot were being kept under guard by the S.H.U.S.H. agents but with the distraction of the Dragon and the mages it wasn't entirely the agent's fault that they were caught unawares by Lafayette.

Even First Agent Grizzlikof found himself being drawn into the spectacle as the work on the downed Justice Ducks continued. The entrance of firemen and Scrooge arriving with the rest of the Justice Ducks DID jolt people back to reality a little but even Scrooge's well earned skepticism had met it's match as he watched real mage born wield their power. Using Negaduck to anchor Darkwing and Lucidia to anchor Morgana Agatha began to cleanse them of the death cage's energy and transmuted it to heal the injuries of the children and Launchpad. Once they were cleansed, their strength would buffer the others and leave more energy to work from.

Magica smiled to herself as she watched from her hidden workroom, this was perfect….Gathering her strength she prepared an illusion and an energy siphon and went to get Poe. Timing the spell to begin as the children were cleansed of the taint from the cage she waited anxiously as the healing began and sure enough, once the children and the pilot were clean, the feather in Magica's work circle began to glow and tongues of purple and blue fire began to consume the feather.

Darkwing and Morgana were within the mindscape frantically trying to call Squeek to them. Squeek's image in the mindscape was as transparent as a ghost and he wasn't moving, but at least he'd stopped fading. Whispering reassurances Darkwing held onto his love and her familiars even as he felt a sudden additional drain on his energy. It felt like someone had attached a hose to him and had turned on a spigot and his life was draining out. He began to turn almost as transparent as Squeek and Morgana frantically cried." NO! Dark! Stay with me!"

Palou snarled as he felt the additional spell activate and he and his chosen moved to sever the connection between the intruder and the now badly failing duck gasping for air in Morgana's arms. Finding the tie, they cut it viciously and tied the resulting backlash back to the caster. Magica however had already used the energy flash to disguise her portal and gone to the Academy to beg for help for Poe so the backlash destroyed her workroom in Duckburg but nothing else.

Lafayette meanwhile waited until the mages were completely immersed in their work and gathered his strength. Pulling on his protective amulet he prepared a bolt of power and started to unleash it on the yellow jacketed mallard who had dared to put violent hands on his person. To everyone's surprise though Megavolt twisted away from the agent's holding him captive and unleashed all he had left on the rooster spoiling his aim. The power bolt missed Negaduck and hit a support causing the roof to groan. The Agents had already stripped megavolt of his battery pack and handcuffed him so he was now pretty helpless but he'd done what he'd intended to do.

Before anything tragic could happen, Bushroot stepped up and offered to Hooter, "If it please you your honors, I'd like to point out that my friends can hold the roof up I promise not to try and escape or anything."

With this he called in a dozen more trees who became the supports for the roof and others began clearing the debris from the room although none of the living plants would touch the remnants of the cage. Grizzlikof held a gun to Bushroot who stood quietly in an attitude of surrender clearly Negaduck's followers were not acting the way they usually would.

When Hooter asked Bushroot about this apparent discrepancy the plant duck replied, "We can't help Liquidator or Quackerjack by ourselves and Negaduck want's Darkwing and Morgana to live so…. Well besides, just because we are criminals doesn't meant we don't have standards. That rooster is BAD NEWS and I'll be only too glad to go to prison as long as he doesn't end up anywhere near me. Ah…he's NOT going to right?"

Warden Vlach shook his head reassuringly as his staff pulsed on Lafayette's jugular vein and a controlled burst of mage energy knocked the rooster unconscious. Efficiently the Wardens stripped the rooster of everything, even his outer coat of feathers and used the feathers to build bindings to keep him complacent and helpless.

Council-head Bellarmine said to both Director Hooter and the frightened mutant, "He'll be stripped of his ability to use mage power and our mind healers will take over his care. He won't be able to escape without mage power."

As night fell the group came out of the remains of the warehouse and three of the Fearsome Five were led unresisting to the containment truck. Negaduck looked haunted and none of the others had any will to resist their incarceration after having witnessed the end of the healing.

Mintaka laid a gentle hand on Negaduck who flinched and backed into the side of the truck. The only thing he was wearing was his black mask, a pair of boxers decorated with skulls and a twist of golden chain around his neck although only the mage born could see the chain. Even the string of charms Granny Babalawo had given each of the three villains had been temporarily confiscated. Agents were waiting to help the prisoners into S.H.U.S.H. jumpsuits for the trip to a special holding facility where the mage born were going to come after they rested. The threesome shivered as though cold even though the temperature was comfortable even without their usual clothes.

Mintaka spoke gently, "It will get easier for you Dirk, Drake's pain is HIS not yours and his memories will fade slightly. I know this isn't what you thought would happen, but… for what it's worth, he DOES feel for you not just remember you now. You helped save all of them and we won't forget that. I know…."

He sighed and stopped as Negaduck/ Dirk Mallard turned toward the waiting truck and ignored the mage. Grimm padded on silent paws to his chosen to offer quietly, _'once Drake is better and they have a chance to actually BE together and rediscover each other he will be better too. Drake and Dirk won't be able to truly harm each other because it will harm them as well. Not that Drake would anyway, and Dirk won't even consider harming those Drake loves now so some good has already come of this.'_

Hoping to distract his chosen who was feeling very shaky about the aftermath of this whole thing. Grimm continued, _'I AM surprised that Drake's Chain divided and bonded to Dirk although considering their feelings I guess I shouldn't be.'_

Mintaka watched as the threesome of criminals were taken away and turned resolutely to the two ducks now being wheeled out on stretchers. Lucidia was preparing a portal to take them to Morgana's house since there were supplies there to replenish the potions they were going to need.

Mintaka offered quietly, "I am going to see if Launchpad and the children will allow me to go with them Lucidia my sweet, Agatha is going to cleanse those other two and then the rest of these poor victims but someone is going to have to help Drake's loved ones adjust and keep them from fretting until Drake and Morgana wake up. I'll meet you at Morgana's house with the children and Launchpad as soon as I can."

To Lucidia's surprise and delight he kissed her gently and offered, "I think it might be best if Grimm and I were around for a bit regardless don't you?"

Giving him a gentle smile and a nod Lucidia kissed him back and agreed as she went to open the portal and take Drake and Morgana to St. Canard.

Gosalyn objected, "Dad and Morgana need me. I don't want to leave them Launchpad."

Turning to the duckling Lucidia explained that they were all going to meet at Morgana's house and that Mintaka was going to go with them in the Thunderquack but Gosalyn wasn't comforted until Grimm grabbed her by her costume cloak and dangling her like one of his kittens leaped off toward the plane as she alternated between amazement and anger at being dragged off.

Honker mustered a smile as Launchpad and the elder mage moved after the huge cat, Gos was going to be upset but at least she was distracted from her Dad's condition…he and Negaduck were identical twins! That all by itself wasn't SO amazing, but the mental and spiritual stirring together the Mage-born and the Dragon had done were definitely something Honker hadn't expected…and from the looks of things neither had Negaduck. Shaking his head he hurried to catch up to the others as the S.H.U.S.H. personnel began to move out and clean up the mess.

Anna Tidae watched warily as three of the Fearsome Five were loaded into the containment truck with her. In spite of their reputations they didn't look so menacing, in fact even with the dazed look on the mallards face he actually looked kind of cute. He was a little shorter than average, and his plumage was mussed, but still….

Sternly forcing herself to pay attention to something besides the urge to groom his feathers straight and preen him Anna tried to get his attention. "Hey, Hey you duck, do you really want to spend the next few years in prison?"

The handsome duck didn't react but the plant fellow Bushroot did. "Leave him alone, he's got a lot on his mind and besides, we will escape prison eventually when he want's us too, say…what are you doing in here anyway?"

The rodent Megavolt chimed in, " say, that's right…we don't usually have to share a truck with a common criminal, what did you do to get put in here anyway?"

Anna had been waiting for just such an opening and proceeded to explain to the two super criminals her version of events…

_Here it is, I know it is shorter than usual and I Do feel as though it could be better, but I wanted to get this posted and get on to the next bit so please enjoy and review and I hope to post the next chapter very soon as well as another chapter of commitment commencement. Please review and e mail me with any suggestions or comments thank you Irual_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: All the characters Disney invented and all the concepts, places and intellectual properties I borrowed from the Disney body of animated works to tell this and my other fan fiction plots are used without permission for NO monetary gain of any kind. All I want is feedback in the form of reviews/ private messages or e mails from people who want to write to me and this is all I receive aside from getting these plot's out of my head at Long Last. Please enjoy and review generously, thank you Irual. _

Disgraced S.H.U.S.H. agent Anna Tidae spit water out of her beak as she hid under a culvert that channeled Bendbow creek into the main river that fed Audubon Bay. The Super-villain containment truck was overturned and the convoy of escort vehicles that surrounded it showed up clearly in the various headlights, but as of right now no one was headed this way.

The S.H.U.S.H. special ops team that was responsible for transporting the prisoners had accounted for Megavolt, Bushroot and Negaduck but in the confusion of the accident; Anna had been overlooked in favor of restraining the dangerous super-villains. Anna saw the tiny figures of the villains in their distinctive day glow orange S.H.U.S.H. jumpsuits and gave no further thought to her old life. The three villains had survived her escape and since all three looked vertical, they couldn't be badly hurt.

She sternly suppressed the slight regret she felt at the memory of how she had used the handsome, dazed and completely confused Negaduck and his cohorts to enable her escape…. After all, from the looks of things they had all survived the crash even if they hadn't had the wit to get away and even the driver and guard riding shotgun weren't THAT badly hurt; so as long as she got away it didn't really matter. She was on her way to a new life, one NOT tied to a book of regulations and filled with the kind of adrenaline rush and success she craved and no one was going to get in her way.

Turning resolutely way from the convoy of vehicles and the possibility of capture, she disappeared into the darkness. Anna Tidae agent of S.H.U.S.H. was dead, drowned in the river that fed Audubon Bay, and the world was about to be introduced to a new, improved and no holds bared version…. Feeling more alive now that she was dead than she had in nearly three years the young female moved upstream for a while and soon happened on a fisherman gigging in the shallows of the creek.

Slipping up behind him she knocked him unconscious and stole his boat and gear before tying him up and leaving him under a tree. A twinge of her old ethics made her loosen his bonds so he would be able to get away instead of running the risk of dying of exposure before being found and then began poling the boat upstream.

She needed ground transportation and a large population to hide in while she established herself in a new identity and since law enforcement had turned out to be such a disappointment; the other side of the fence seemed a good thing to look into. About a mile or so further upstream she saw a small parking lot and a boat landing that, more than likely was where the hapless fisherman had launched his boat.

She had slipped the fisherman's gloves on before stealing the boat and now those same gloves made it practical to steal his truck since she wouldn't leave prints. Quickly stripping the column and hot wiring the vehicle, she drove off toward the nearest highway. The S.H.U.S.H. convoy would search for her and report her missing and then presumed dead; but she had a few precious hours before Senior Special Agent DD would lock her security pass codes and there wasn't much time to waste.

Mintaka sighed to himself and caressed Grimm as he sat in the modest kitchen of Drake and Launchpad's house. Grimm's rumbling purr was a comforting background accompaniment to the steaming tea kettle on the stove. It's shrill whistle had sounded a few minutes earlier and the soothing brew he'd made was sitting in a charming mug he had found in one of the cupboards.

It was a plain white mug but carefully painted on one side was 'I heart you Dad'. From what he could see, the bright rainbow of letters surrounding the red heart had been added by hand and the strong emotions from whoever had added the personal inscription had come as a welcome distraction from the aura of fear, pain and exhaustion that they had been wading through for almost two weeks.

Mintaka had hesitated a moment or two before borrowing it, the aura of this particular mug felt very personal. However, when Launchpad had seen him reaching for it his only reaction had been to smile fondly and continue towards the living room. Sipping the healing brew Mintaka waited a few more minutes before carrying the mug into the living room to check on the Mallard family.

Mintaka had more than a sneaking suspicion as to who had customized the plain white mug for her beloved daddy but he was too tired to worry over-much about offending anyone since Launchpad hadn't seemed to object. Drake was still very much involved in his inner mindscape unless someone disturbed him. Which Mintaka had to admit seemed to happen most often when Gosalyn, Launchpad, Morgana or one of her familiars was upset, as opposed to when he noticed something on his own just now.

Since no one was quite sure exactly how to help Drake or even what he needed, Agatha had agreed to leave the Mallard's and Morgana's continued care to him and Lucidia for now. Drake was still very much in the process of getting his emotional bearings as far as his reactions and boundaries were concerned but…Morgana and her familiars were a serious puzzle too.

Grimm padded out to lie on the couch and offered, '_that's only to be expected you know. Drake is actually very strong and he has taken all of this surprisingly well. As for Morgana and her KIN, the more they are with Drake, Gosalyn and Launchpad the easier things will become. True healing will take time, especially for Morgana and Drake. The secret to this though is not to push them together, they are stubborn and nether of them is as secure in themselves as they have been and if we push too hard, adapting to his Mage-born's mindscape could be too frightening for Drake.'_

Mintaka nodded in agreement with his familiar's wisdom and cautiously checked the warnings he had placed in Launchpad's bedroom to keep Mage-born and Monster kind out of Launchpad's hair. Seeing that they were still intact he smiled reassuringly to lanky pilot who was clearly settling down for a nap and casually waved a hand towards the comforter folded at the foot of the bed. Obedient to the craft mage's will the soft light cover settled over the lanky pilot who was already snoring lightly.

Mintaka spoke silently to his familiar continuing the previous conversation, _'I Am worried though Grimm. They are so young…and this is almost unprecedented in living memory. It IS true that they are used to being treated as adults and Morgana has lived on her own for the last six turns of the seasons; but without anyone to support them I'm afraid….'_

Grimm looked solemn for a moment as he checked on Launchpad's aura and physical condition then he nodded decisively and sneezed loudly before saying. _'the only reason no one remembers things like this happened on occasion before now is because the Mage-born and Monster kind isolated themselves so thoroughly by building the boundaries three or four centuries ago. Mage-born and Monster kind are still genetically compatible with Normal species, why is Drake and Morgana's bond so frightening for you? As long as no one tells Drake he is doing something only a few have done in the past four hundred years, he will have no reason to feel any pressure from us. HIS health and Gosalyn's are almost at their peak again and all four Normals are fast rebuilding their energy reserves.' _

Grimm's ears flattened against his skull in embarrassment since he thought his sneeze might have disturbed the pilot, but Launchpad didn't miss a snore and the twosome moved upstairs to make sure everything was ready for Lucidia's arrival.

She was bringing Morgana from her house to spend time here with Drake and Gosalyn. Poor Squeek was not doing well at all since Launchpad, Drake and Gosalyn had come back to their home and the senior mages involved in their care hoped to reverse this by having them in very close proximity again. A fresh surge of fury and anguish made Mintaka stop before he went any further up the stairs. His negative emotions were the last thing any of his charges needed and he HAD to calm down.

Grimm purred and continued up the stairs to gently butt his head against Gosalyn's doorframe. She didn't like to have her door closed since they had come from Morgana's and she still slept uneasily unless she was with her father or Launchpad. Overall though both she and Honker were well on the way to a full recovery thanks in no small part to the resiliency of children and the speed with which the shards of the death cage had been removed from them.

Grimm waited courteously until the soft voice of Honker Muddlefoot offered, "Hi Grimm, you'd better come on in. Gosalyn is still busy taking the doors off her closet and…."

Mintaka looked up sharply at this, he and Grimm had already experienced one episode with Gosalyn where they had failed to react swiftly enough. The resulting mess in the kitchen, while not painful or dangerous really; had taken nearly two hours to clean even with the help of his craft skills. He started up the stairs going at a faster pace than before but Grimm was already moving inside the room. The tiger sized cat bounded across the intervening space and stood between Gosalyn and her closet door as it teetered above the duckling in the grove that normally held it in place.

Gosalyn grimaced as the screwdriver slipped and said, "Ouch, Sorry Grimm but I'll never fit the bobby trap in my closet with the door on."

Grimm sighed patiently and purred before his ears flicked twice and the closet door leaned sideways, safely against the wall beside her desk. He lay down on the floor and turned his tummy towards both ducklings and both of them responded to this tact request by lying down on the rug with him and stoking his soft, warm fur.

Fortunately Gosalyn was fully dressed in one of her usual basketball jerseys and her socks and sneakers. Her cell phone was tied on her right ankle under her sock and the Spell Chain bracelet Mintaka had gifted her with for her tenth birthday sparkled in the morning sun peeking in her window. Honker was also ready for school in his usual olive green shirt. His ever present backpack was leaning by the open door to the hallway while he and Gosalyn waited for someone to take them to school.

As they stroked Grimm's coat, Gosalyn began to tell his ever patient and very sneaky familiar all the intricate details of her latest trap to protect her room from evil, slime covered, alien intruders from outer space. Spending time with the KIN would replenish their auras and both duckling's needed the feeling of security his strength gave them.

Mintaka decided to leave Gosalyn and Honker to Grimm for the moment and bypass the explanation involved in Gosalyn's plan; it would be easier to maintain a sense of calm that way. He continued on to Drake's bedroom since Lucidia would be here in about an hour. He needed to try and prepare Drake for the mental and emotional intimacy Morgana would need to help her and her familiars recover.

He glanced at his hand in surprise as he realized that he still had the almost full mug of soothing brew in his grip. Deciding that offering some to Drake would be as good a conversation starter as any Mintaka strapped some metal to his proverbial backbone and moved down the hall to the master bedroom.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath he knocked politely but there was no response. This in and of itself wasn't unexpected so the mage pushed open the door and stepped inside. To his relief Drake looked at him and seemed to recognize him and even better he didn't tense up or move away as the taller bird moved into the room.

Mintaka smiled and spoke softly to Drake, "Hello again Drake, do you mind if we talk for a bit? I thought you might like a spot of tea."

The shadowed look in Drake's eyes worried the mage but he responded in a fairly ordinary way. His gaze had fixed on the mug in the other duck's hand and he reached to accept the beverage and even blew on it to cool it some before taking a drink.

Pleased at this evidence that Drake was noticing the world outside of his skin without extra prompting again Mintaka asked, "May I sit down? I need to talk to you; Lucidia and I wanted to ask you…."

Drake interrupted softly sounding surprisingly eager and energized, "She IS bringing Morgana, Eek, Squeek and Archie isn't she?"

Startled Mintaka nodded and waited for any other reaction. The one he got both amazed and heartened him. Drake handed him back the tea, moved to his closet and stripping off his nightshirt he took one of his clean peach colored shirts from its hanger and began to change into his usual civilian outfit.

Just then there was a bell tone from the hall that made both ducks jump, but what made both male's hearts beat faster and wish for a portal out of the room was the cheerful, genial bellow that sounded from the living room.

"Hiya neighbor! Me and Binkums came to get the kids. We figured on taking them to school for ya. What with you still being a little poorly and all."

Binkie responded to this last sentence with a fairly outraged stage whisper, "HERB!"

At this, Drake made a visible effort to pull himself together and still putting an arm through the sleeve hole of one of his green knit vests, he went past Mintaka to speak to the Muddlefoot's before they came to his room and trapped them there.

Binkie Muddlefoot chimed in, "HONKER, GOSALYN are you dears ready for school?"

As Drake made his way down the hall he came abreast of Gosalyn's bedroom and spoke quietly to the ducklings that were being gently nudged to the door by Grimm, "Gos sweetie do you have everything in your book bag you need for class? How about you Honker?"

Gosalyn came out followed closely followed by her best friend. Honker was struggling into his overstuffed backpack while Gosalyn had her book bag casually slung over one shoulder. A last gentle push from Grimm had Honker steadied as Gosalyn hugged her dad and answered quietly, "sure thing Dad. I promise I'll be good. Can someone come pick us up after school?"

Honker smiled shyly at Drake and said, "Yes sir, Gosalyn and I have all our homework assignments finished and I checked her book bag while she was busy this morning."

Gosalyn got a distinctively panicked look in her eye at this oblique reference to her security measures but Drake didn't seem suspicious so she took the opportunity to drag Honker bodily toward the stairs before any adults started asking awkward questions. Both children went past Drake as Mrs. Muddlefoot came to the top of the stairs.

Drake answered, "Of course Gos, I'll be awake until you get home and someone will be outside the school at three."

Mrs. Muddlefoot smiled kindly at Drake and Mintaka as she reached the top of the staircase and said, "Oh there you are Drake. Are you feeling any better dear?"

Drake DID try and say something, but Binkie was already continuing with her train of thought. Binkie gestured to her son and Gosalyn with her hand and obediently both ducklings headed down the stairs. Unfortunately, Grimm chose this moment to poke his head around the doorframe of Gosalyn's bedroom but Binkie was apparently oblivious to the huge, black maned, grey furred familiar. With her usual single-minded intensity she caught a hold of Drake with her other hand and spoke to Mintaka who had poked his head cautiously into the hallway and had been spotted.

Binkie continued without missing a beat, "Ah, I remember you; you are Morgana's Uncle aren't you? I am SO glad you and your wife are taking such an interest in our neighbors."

There was an uncharacteristic note of intelligence in her voice and a surprisingly keen look in her eyes as she added, "And our little Honker. I just don't know how to thank you. Drake certainly IS a good match for Morgana and she is JUST what Drake and Gosalyn need. I AM so glad that Morgana's family is coming around more. Now if we can just get Drake to pop the question things will be fine and dandy."

Drake turned bright red and stuttered, completely thrown off by this not so subtle attempt to promote his and Morgana's relationship to the next level with or without his participation! Already being distracted by trying to sort through and understand Dirk's memories as well as organize his own mind, Drake wasn't at his best mentally and had no way to deflect the determinedly matchmaking housewife.

Mintaka started to reply but he was overrun by the petite and determined homemaker as she began to drag Drake after her down the stairs; "Since you are here to keep an eye on Drake I'll go with Herb to take the children to school and I'll be sure and bring over enough of my tuna casserole for lunch so you won't have to cook. My Herb just LOVES to cook on the grill, but he's all thumbs in the kitchen."

Grimm was more than a little put out at the lack of reaction to his appearance by the Normal female; but he decided to push the issue a little more. He had hopes that either Mrs. Muddlefoot would acknowledge him, or that Drake would summon the energy to react with his usual liveliness in order to try and summon up a cover story for him, just to shake the bemused duck out of his mental lethargy.

To Grimm's disappointment, Binkie didn't pause in her charge for the stairs and in spite of the fact she wasn't going very fast; she was dragging Drake along in her wake as though he was Honker's age and Drake made no real effort to resist her. Both Mintaka and Grimm started down the staircase but they were glad to see Drake gently extract his hand from her grip as they got to the door. He knelt to hug and kiss Gosalyn and ruffled Honker's head feathers before focusing on his neighbors.

Drake said in a slightly louder, almost normal conversational tone as he ignored the references to his relationship with Morgana. He focused instead on getting the Muddlefoot's on their way before they decided he needed a therapeutic talk or outing or something.

Speaking a little louder he said, "Thanks Herb, Binkie, Listen…I don't want you to go you any trouble really…"

Herb interrupted him by vigorously shaking his hand, slapping him on the shoulder and saying, "It's no trouble at all neighbor, my Binkums was going to spend the morning here to make sure you and Launchpad didn't need anything."

At this Drake paled noticeably, although Herb didn't appear to notice and Grimm flowed down the stairs, projecting a calming aura so as not to frighten the Muddlefoots. He understood that spending too much time with his neighbors would unsettle Drake and make him shut them all out. Morgana and her familiars needed Drake and they needed him aware of them. This being so, Binkie and Herb needed to give Drake some space.

Mintaka needed no urging from Grimm, he moved to head of a major setback and started to try and enter the conversation. His few interactions with these Normals had left him woefully unprepared for their all inclusive friendliness though. Stepping up to the Mage with no sign of nervousness at Grimm's presence; Herb smiled at Mintaka and shook his hand just as vigorously as he had Drake's before Drake or Honker could warn the Mage.

While Mintaka staggered and tried to extract his hand intact, Herb continued, "But since Mr. Mentake here is keeping an eye on you fellas…."

Herb looked back over at Mintaka as he stepped through the doorway at his son's urging. "You are sticking around aren't you spud?"

Mintaka managed a nod to which Herb triumphantly finished. "That's just great, I can take Binkie shopping for groceries and such."

Binkie had just ushered the children into the backseat of their car next to Honker's older brother Tank when she gushed, "Well, I think it's just WONDERFUL how well Morgana's family had taken to Drake. Don't you agree Herb dear? I'll whip you up some of my famous Jell-o mold too. Since Poor Drake hasn't been feeling well and I'll be sure and make some of my mother's famous Avian stew that should help. Come along now Herb dear, we don't want the children to be late for school."

Both Mintaka and Drake seized the opportunity and Drake nodded and waved to the car as Mintaka carefully started to shut the front door. To reassure Binkie and Herb Mintaka added, "Yes, yes…I'll take good care of Drake and Launchpad. You go right on ahead and get your shopping done now Mrs. Muddlefoot."

Suffering a desperate burst of inspiration Drake added, "Morgana's Aunt Lucidia will be here soon and she will help too so don't worry about picking the children up after school."

Added Drake…."Launchpad is sure to want to have some quality time with Gos so I'll ask him to pick up the kids once he's done with his nap."

As the Muddlefoot's car drove off, both Drake and Mintaka exchanged looks of relief before Drake went to sit on the couch and wait for Morgana. Mintaka however felt the need for a bit of a pick me up and ignoring Grimm's snickers in his head; Mintaka poured a generous measure of spiced rum into a glass of orange juice and drank half the glass before sitting in Launchpad's recliner.

Agatha Crum stood silently on the balcony of her, to be sure; very nice room and gazed out over the secure compound where the ubiquitous S.H.U.S.H. agency has sequestered all the surviving victims of Lafayette's recent activities they had been able to round up. They had even found victims in Europe and South America once they had properly calibrated their machinery a fact which had both heartened and discouraged the Council.

What worried Agatha now wasn't the Normals that she and the other Mage-born had been cleansing for the past few weeks. It was the troubling reports she had gotten from Lucidia Macabre. Ever since that Normal family of ducks had been retuned to their home, Morgana and her injured familiar had been hard pressed to hold onto the ground they had gained much less make any headway in healing aside from that.

That shouldn't be happening, but what was even more strange was that Bobo, her owl shaped familiar had suggested that they were wrong to have separated Morgana from her bonded and that it was the Mage-born's own fault if they were silly enough to interfere in the personal affairs of a Mage-born and her Kin. Bobo's cryptic remarks had been enough for Agatha to send a mirror call to Council-head Bellarmine and he had agreed to intervene with the Macabre's so that Lucidia and Mintaka could work around the Normals as much as they needed to.

Monoculo would HAVE to be at least neutral about this whole thing before he could interact directly with any of the principals in this strange affair. At least Envy, Spite, Clyde and surprisingly Granny all seemed quite taken with Drake and his family; as were at least a few other Macabres. Agatha sighed as she admitted that with a family as strong, stubborn and opinionated as the Macabres it wasn't THAT surprising that they had seemed to polarize in their attitude about Morgana's bonding to a Normal. Most were at least neutral but several were as vehemently opposed to this as Lucidia and the others were in favor of it. Those who were opposed were just going to have to live with it though, the auguries all said that Drake was now vital to Morgana's health and well being and from what Mintaka had been observing Gosalyn and Drake were not likely to prosper without Morgana and her Kin either.

From what Bobo had gotten from Grimm, the twin that had bonded to Morgana had adapted surprisingly quickly and well to his extra set of memories and he should be able to handle being close to Morgana and her familiars again…it was to be hoped so anyway. The other twin had also made a surprisingly good recovery and Agatha doubted he would even be here now if his two clan members had been fit to travel.

He pretended indifference or anger most of the time but he couldn't fool and empath and Agatha knew he was hoping to take all four of his 'gang' away from here. Unfortunately, the unusual watery one seemed to have developed some kind of rift in his mind as a result of his being possessed and he alternated between a strange disjointed salesman persona and someone called Bud.

The other more ordinary seeming duck on the other hand appeared to be doing well enough and that all by itself was something of a relief. She and the other Mage-born would still be available if S.H.U.S.H. contacted them but they needed to return home and begin preparations for the summer solstice renewal ceremony.

Council-head Bellarmine had agreed to come here tomorrow and explain things to the Normals and since they tended to be disturbingly active during daylight, it was best if she went to bed. A nap now would refresh her energy and she could have another session with those poor possessed creatures and Dirk before Bellarmine came. Bobo clicked his tongue and whirred his eyes in agreement and settled on the headboard of the bed to await developments.

Genevieve Plasimeaux shivered and pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders. She felt drained and weak but that was to be expected whenever she served her husband as an appetizer. She WAS grateful he hadn't wanted sex and for once he hadn't even mentioned the twins. Since Felicity, her familiar; hadn't returned or communicated other than to buffer her mind to protect it during Pavel's feeding; she knew he hadn't found the girls.

Genevieve was running out of time and options though. She HAD managed to turn all of Lafayette's Normal victims that she had been sheltering over to some wardens and Normals earlier but that meant that the chateau was empty and she didn't have anyone to help her with anything now and she was terrifyingly low on energy. Staggering slightly she went to her bureau and opened the top drawer. She stifled a small cry of equal parts hope and despair. The pale sphere of Mage energy that Lucidia Macabre had given her was still there.

Genevieve sighed and braced herself, she had know for years that her unheeding, youthful, arrogance would have consequences she had just never realized that her children would be the ones to pay. She fought off tears as she remembered the pitiful remnant of her son that survived in the care of the wardens.

The wardens had allowed his parents one visit each to assure themselves that the prisoner was in fact their son. Genevieve had immediately gone to the tower of solitude and begged to be allowed to help her son but other than looking in on him all her other requests had been courteously but firmly denied. Pavel had been livid when he had discovered that she had 'wasted' her one chance to see their son.

His displeasure had been painful and humiliating but once he had indulged himself he had allowed her to resume her place as his hostess in public. In private though he still fed from her vigorously and used her any way he wanted as a way to enforce his control and punish her for her stupidity at allowing sentiment to cloud her judgment.

What chilled her to her bones though was his comment about needing another son since this one had been discovered too early in the game and was now useless. Pavel now fed from her every day until she was weak and dizzy from blood loss and she was sore and aching from his other attentions. Her only respite had been tonight because of her Moon time bleeding.

Genevieve had been hoping to spare her daughters ever since she had interrogated the Normal victims Lafayette kept sending to her and had suspected that her son HAD once had a familiar. From the little she had gleaned, he tended to try and make his Normal victims addicted to him so he could deny them their fix because he couldn't be with his bird.

That was what had driven Genevieve to turn the Normals over to the wardens. Even if she was accused of harming them herself and striped of her POWER it would be better than having Pavel do something to the twins or Felicity. Taking a deep breath she took the sphere of mage energy into her mouth and carefully began to swallow it down. She had expected the gift to be bitter and hard to swallow but to her surprise it flowed swiftly down her throat and flooded her system with far more than just the tiny amount of mage power it should have. Genevieve blinked back tears as she realized that the Macabre's were now her best and only hope for her daughters if not for herself.

Calling Felicity and slipping her travel cloak over her shoulders she moved with almost her old strength to the shielded ward in her dressing room and activated the full length mirror there. If Pavel fed from her now he would taste the strength of the Macabre's and IF he let her live, it would only be long enough to torture the twins location from her; by accepting Lucidia's gift she had effectively indentured herself and her daughters but it WOULD be worth it…she had run out of choices.

Magica DeSpell stood swaying before Council-head Bellarmine as he sat in his chair in his ancestral home called Bell-mire. Palou was curled around the chair and their impassive faces gave her no sign of their true feelings. About half of her outer coat of feathers was turned to some kind of living stone. When she had pulled one out of her coat to show him, blood had flowed from the root of the shaft and the hole in her skin but then another one sprouted and took its place with ruthless speed. The new feather was just as stony as the first and Magica had fallen to her knees from the pain and stress of the feather's sudden growth.

Still silent Bellarmine held out a hand and she staggered forward to lay the stone feather onto his palm but she was unable to step back until a warden moved to help her. The fact that the three others of his hand held their staffs ready to kill or incapacitate her wasn't lost on Magica either but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Her toad shaped familiar Igor was crouched at her feet but he too was silent as Bellarmine examined the feather and vanished it.

His voice was calm, not condemning as he asked, "Magica, do you understand what this is?"

Looking tired and defeated Magica nodded slowly. Her voice was a hoarse croak as she replied, "A change price."

A young male mallard with the same dark brown eyes as Magica stepped forward along with several other DeSpell's to catch her as the weight of the changed feathers threw her off balance again and she started to collapse. Council-head Bellarmine was actually surprised and pleased that Magica's family hadn't turned away from her once the change price had manifested.

With the emotional support of a clan she stood a very good chance of not just surviving this but emerging a much stronger and well balanced witch. He DID need to address this, but…it seemed that Magica had brought this on herself and the karmic backlash from whatever she had done was already providing sufficient punishment.

The rest of her family stepped back again, they had requested to be allowed to care for her, at least until she had earned her health and life back. Theo was inclined to let them since anyone else who took on her care wouldn't be as likely to notice if she needed a special diet or medicines. Since the stone-like feathers were filled with a blood channel and her skin was being subjected to a lot more stress from gravity than usual, the consequences of this were likely to become more complex as time went on.

Pulao was careful to remain silent and neutral in front of the nervous DeSpell's but his thoughts and feelings were quite clear to his chosen. _'She has done more than dabble in the forbidden this time and it has caught up to her. If we don't take a strong stand it could weaken your position in the council debate at the summer solstice.'_

Theo nodded decisively and passed partial judgment, "The DeSpell clan is granted wardship of the daughter of the clan one Magica DeSpell for a period of no less than one full year from today. On the condition that she be presented to the council for examination a minimum of once per quarter and that the healers conduct a full exam once every moon to ensure that her condition is being addressed."

All the DeSpell's looked a little surprised as he smiled grimly and added, "After all, there is no point of the lesson inherent in this if she doesn't survive to learn the lesson. And she will serve as an example to all at the renewals this year."

At this Magica flinched, or would have; but the backlash of her curses was inescapable. Poe DeSpell moved back to his sister and humbly stated, "Magica rushed me to the Eldritch Academy and made sure to tell the teachers there and the Warden Mathew DeSpell the moment she knew of the dark adept's emergence. Please…."

Theo gazed at the young mallard and the boy flushed as Theo continued as though he hadn't been interrupted, "Pulao will monitor your sister and you Poe. She kept you changed for ten turns of the seasons and you too are tainted by dark arts."

All the DeSpell's winced and/or flinched at this but none of them objected as the Warden's began escorting them away. The head of Clan DeSpell, Jak DeSpell stood silent as Theo Offered a final word, " At the Summer renewal I will pronounce any changes that are warranted and the hand of wardens that are to watch over your clan will be rotated. No one will take action against you…not even if Morgana fails to recover; not without going through me."

Jak DeSpell looked frightened at that, not comforted and Theo sighed again but offered no other words of comfort or instruction and soon the DeSpell's were gone. Deidra offered him a goblet of mulled wine and a smile as she massaged his shoulders and offered him words of comfort.

Her voice was gentle but her eyes were serious as she said, "The Macabre's are within their rights to demand Poe's life and Magica's if Morgana fails to recover Theo. But…the DeSpell's need some reassurance or they won't be able to care for Magica so this is a fairly good compromise. I'll visit Lucidia next week and see if there is anything we can offer in the way of help."

_Here it is and things are winding up at last. I a thinking there will be a short chapter dealing with Pavel, Genevieve, and Monoculo as well as S.H.U.S.H. since I am not sure this wraps it up properly but the fic Commitment Commencement is the next one in the series and takes place about a month or so after this chapter. So please give me your opinions if you think I need anything more after the epilog. Reviews are what I live for oh wondrous readers! Your friend Irual _


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: As we all know Disney owns their characters but they don't let these out to play anymore so those of us who love them (like me) borrow them without permission. I am making no money from this at all the only benefits I receive are feedback from readers, practice and hopefully improvement of my writing skills and getting these plots down on electronic paper after 17 years in my head. Please review generously and thank you for sticking with this story all the way to the end. You readers are great! Your friend Irual._

Fenton Crackshell was a very worried fellow as he watched his friends and teammates Darkwing and Morgana being wheeled out of the ruins of a warehouse near the airport in Duckburg. Fenton was still dressed in the Gizmosuit and with Drake, Launchpad, Morgana and the children all out of commission; it was up to him to take care of the rest of the team. He hadn't forgotten the chilling suggestion by that S.H.U.S.H. agent earlier either. Before he resumed his life and duties as Fenton, Gizmoduck was going to need serious reassurances from Director Hooter.

It was either that or the Justice Ducks were going to have to go into hiding until Darkwing recovered enough to come up with some safeguards for them all. With these things in mind, he moved to Neptunia and Steggmutt and started to speak to them. They were looking worriedly after the stretchers and none of them moved until the Healer and Lucidia Macabre disappeared in a flash as they used their strange portal ability to take Drake and Morgana to St. Canard.

Director Hooter came back inside after seeing them and the Thunderquack off and approached Gizmoduck. His eyes held a shadow of concern that became a bit more obvious as he gazed at the rest of Darkwing's teammates and friends. Clearly this sordid affair had been far more damaging than it would appear at first glance.

Bracing himself Director Hooter cleared his throat and waited for them to acknowledge him before saying, "The Mage Mintaka is escorting the Thunderquack, Launchpad and the Jr. Justice Ducks to their secure location. I won't bother to try and tell you all not to worry but Darkwing would not want us to forget our duties and responsibilities so…."

To Director Hooter's surprise, Gizmoduck politely interjected, "Speaking of duty and responsibility I wish to lodge a serious protest on behalf of the Justice Ducks."

Thinking Gizmoduck was going to say something about Drake and Morgana Director Hooter asked, "I will be more than glad to address your concerns Gizmoduck. Unfortunately though, my time is not my own. I need to meet with the leader of Morgana's people and then fly directly to Washington but when I return to St. Canard, you, Darkwing, and the rest of the Justice Ducks will be my first priority. Is this acceptable to you?"

Thinking hard for a moment Fenton nodded and gestured to his two remaining teammates before saying. "Darkwing trusts you and being in Mr. McDuck's employ; I understand time management but this isn't something that can be put off. Once you have reviewed Special Agent DD's report contact me and I'll come to you but I won't risk Neptunia or Steggmutt until we talk. Wingy would never forgive me…or himself."

Hooter was more than a bit startled at this and started to ask for clarification but Gizmoduck had already rolled unsteadily away taking the other two with him. First Agent Grizzlikof was overseeing the withdrawal of S.H.U.S.H. from the area and Council-head Bellarmine really was waiting so James sighed and made a mental note to debrief Special Agent DD himself on the flight to Washington instead of leaving it to channels. As he walked over to begin the formal declarations with the Mage-born's leader, Hooter sent a text to Benji knowing she would make all the arrangements.

Neptunia wasn't stupid, she knew Gizmoduck had a reason for getting them all out of there and acting so cold to Hooter so she held her piece while Gizmoduck sought out his other boss; but the tin plated duck had better explain things and soon or she was going to make him regret it. Giz was acting as though they were still under attack or something and that was enough to make her nervous. Until she found out what was really going on though, it would be smartest to watch the others backs and get back to Audubon Bay as soon as possible. None of the land dwellers would stand a chance against her in the open ocean.

Scrooge was waiting just outside the parameter that S.H.U.S.H. had set up earlier with Sarah Bellum. The multi Billionaire watched with interest as the special transport truck that held three of the Fearsome Five started back toward St. Canard in the midst of a convoy of other S.H.U.S.H. vehicles. Dr. Bellum had quietly mentioned that the other two members of the gang were being taken to a special holding area and after they were treated, they would all be transferred to the super villain prison until they were brought before a judge.

Fenton cleared his voice and spoke as Gizmoduck to his employer, "Mr. McDuck sir, I'd like to ask for the rest of the day off to see to my teammates."

Seeing his bosses face and understanding that Mr. McDuck was less than pleased with how things were turning out, Gizmoduck offered, "With a corresponding pay cut of course."

Scrooge started to act upset at still more time wasted and even worse the fact that Giz was trying to push himself to take Darkwing's place. He saw the damages to the Gizmosuit and even though Fenton's teammates had been medically cleared Fenton hadn't.

With this in mind, Scrooge offered, "Aye Laddie. See Gyro aboot the damages so I ken bill those bureaucrats. And Lassie," he added turning to Dr. Bellum, "I'd take it as a personal favor if you'd look him over and let me know when he can be cleared to come back to work at his ACTUAL job."

Looking every bit as stern and hard beaked as only Scrooge could he turned to face the nonplused armored hero and added, "I'll expect you promptly then and NOT before. In fact, unless something out of the ordinary turns up I think it would be best if I spent time with me financial team. I'll have to contact my accountants and lawyers anyway once we discover what happened to the database at the bin. Take care of yourself Gizmoduck."

Turning to his waiting limo and the impassive Duckworth who was holding the door open Scrooge demanded, "Take me back to the bin Duckworth. I'll contact Gyro and Fenton in a couple of hours but I need to survey the damages and then we need to get back to the estate. The boys will be getting into mischief and Mrs. Beakley will need our support."

Duckworth replied, "Very good sir." and went to start the engine.

Before the car drove off though Scrooge's window rolled down and the gathered Justice Duck's got a glimpse of the tired, worried duck behind the crusty exterior. He smiled faintly and said quietly, "Don't forget Steggmutt you and yon feisty Lassie are always welcome at the estate just like the rest of your friends. Be sure and tell Darkwing to contact me when he…well when he can. I have a few things to tell him too."

Steggmutt smiled gently and offered, "Don't you worry Mr. Scrooge, We'll come visit as soon as we can. Tell Webby I can't wait to have another tea party."

At this Scrooge looked as though he was trying hard not to laugh but he managed well enough and rolled his window back up as the limo drove off.

Monoculo Macabre had pulled himself together once Lucidia had let him know that Morgana and her familiars were all still alive. He was torn between fury, disbelief and stark, raging terror though since Lucidia insisted that bringing her home would be the worst thing that they could do. Then she had cut off all communications with Morgana's house in St. Canard when Monoculo had tried to convince her otherwise.

Lord Macabre ignored the rest of the family since they were all stable and were recovering well from what they had experienced. The memory of what had happened would remain, and served as a beacon to the family to show how important it was to support each other as well as proving that Morgana was the best and rightful heir to the power of the clan. No one doubted his choice now, what little he had been allowed to SEE had shown him that Morgana had drawn on the strength of her Normal to help her survive.

IF Monoculo wanted to be honest, he had to admit that there was more to the boy than his insufferable ego and appalling ignorance but…. Monoculo sat brooding in his study while the council wardens currently in residence, Envy and Spite saw to the arrangements for the council session being organized in the great hall. Granny and several of the other cousins had recovered enough to follow his instructions and had checked on the allied creatures and send word to Clan Macabre's allies but after that, Monoculo had withdrawn to brood.

Geier, Monoculo's familiar was anxiously watching his chosen from his hiding place in the rafters of the study. The room was naturally gloomy and shrouded in cobwebs and shadows. Since Charity Macabre had finally crossed over, Geier had been hoping Monoculo would admit to his mistakes so the two of them could be together again, but so far that hadn't happened.

The familiar sighed and contemplated his reflection in one of the shields hanging from the ceiling. Geier shook his feathers and spread his wings before floating quietly out the large window in the outer wall of the study. The turkey vulture had been freed from his geas and had returned to the mortal plane, but Monoculo hadn't even noticed his return.

Geier wasn't discouraged yet, even though it had been almost four and a half months. The bird-like creature knew that their situation was very much improved from what it had been for the past twenty years, even-so it was time to give his oh so stubborn partner another nudge in the region of his conscience.

Just as he soared out over the moat to exercise his wings, Monoculo's travel mirror activated and the frightened and exhausted form of Genevieve Plasimeaux staggered into his study clutching her twin girls under her cloak. Senior Warden Rue and his partners rushed in to protect the Lord of Clan Macabre and stopped short as they realized that the 'dangerous intruders' were an unconscious female and two tiny girl children cowering just in front of Monoculo.

Felicity, Genevieve's cat shaped familiar purred reassuringly from her place crouched protectively on the twins. Her soft white fur and long graceful tail were a gentle counterpoint to the rattle of feathers and scratch of talons from Geier as he swooped in and landed on Monoculo's desk.

The stunned Lord managed to step around his desk and kneel to offer a hand to the cowering children but when Geier landed on the desk, Monoculo realized that his familiar had forgiven him for trying to keep Charity from crossing over the veil of death and returned to him. Overcome with the joy of being reunited, Monoculo actually reached to offer his arm to Geier and his familiar nodded to Felicity before turning his attention to his wayward chosen.

The deep, graveled voice of Monoculo's soul kin sounded in his mind for the first time since he'd performed the proscribed binding spell and his heart gave a lurch as the large bird stepped calmly onto his chosen's shoulder just as he used to. _'Chosen, they will suffer much and die horribly without the protection of a strong, well balanced clan.'_

Geier hated to push Monoculo so soon but he understood that he needed to make his point while he had the chance. This being so he spoke again, _'Their karmic debt is nearly balanced by ours my chosen.'_

Knowing what he had to do to, Monoculo answered out loud so the warden's would witness it, "Clan Macabre will take on the burden and the joy of them. Their lives and ours are one."

Thoroughly caught off guard the Wardens chorused, "Heard and Witnessed Lord Macabre."

As they did so, the castle itself shifted slightly and other members of the clan filed in. Clearly they already knew what had happened, because none of them acted surprised; instead they began to make preparations to accommodate their newest member's needs. Cousin Clyde scooped up the limp hen while Envy and Spite comforted the twins with soft words and a very gentle soothing spell designed to let them rest and eat while their mother recovered. Lucidia was by far the most experienced healer that usually resided in the castle but that didn't mean she was the only one.

Granny let out a cackle and summoned her cauldron to begin mixing up a restorative in the fireplace and Monoculo surrendered to the inevitable as three other Macabre's came in his study and began clearing the furniture. Warden Rue tried to maintain his composure but…Monoculo's calm acceptance of the loss of his study and the wholesale absorption of three dependants into the clan; by surprise no less was making him a little dizzy.

The sudden appearance of the bird shaped kin that was crooning and cuddling with Monoculo was also a bolt out of the blue but Warden Rue decided that it behooved him to try and get some answers before contacting Council-head Bellarmine. All the realm knew how Monoculo ruled his family and clan with an iron determination unmatched outside the mage-born clans but from what he had just seen, there was much more involved than just appeasing Monoculo's temper and disposition for the rest of the Macabre's.

Leading the way out of what used to be his study and moving upwards to the next floor of the main keep; Monoculo gestured politely to indicate their destination had been reached. Warden Rue stepped into the now open door to find the former study downstairs was being recreated at an impressive pace.

Offering the senior warden a seat beside the hearth Monoculo nodded to Envy and Spite who had followed at their Lord's heels carrying the children, "When Genevieve awakens have her come to me. In the meantime be sure and find out what the girls like so we can have rooms prepared for them. The defenses are strong in the rooms downstairs but until we can give and receive blood marks from them and assess the soul debt, it will be best if Genevieve and her daughters stay in the castle proper."

Stroking Geier who was rubbing his bill against his chosen and humming approvingly Monoculo actually broke into a rueful chuckle as he offered, "Lucidia most likely SAW something to this effect and that's why she left Genevieve the offer of our mage signature and the protection of the clan. But it's still going to take time and work to iron out the details."

Spite nodded and offered, "Leave the details of the girls up to us Uncle. Beaker and Tumbler say that the twins have soul kin but they are terrified to show themselves on this plane. Once Father and Mother settle Morgana and her bonded, we'll get to the bottom of this."

An irritated frown crossed Monoculo's face but before he could say anything Envy chimed in boldly as she carried one of the four year old girls toward the door following Spite's retreat, "Drake IS Morgana's Uncle, and Morgana is HIS."

Monoculo's face set in familiar, angry lines and he started to retort but Geier's feelings stopped him as Envy continued in a more circumspect tone, "I know you wanted to be certain of her choice but…."

Tumbler rose over her chosen like a shadow instinctively shielding Envy before Monoculo relaxed and sighed, "Don't rub it in girl child…even I can't deny fate forever. There isn't anything I can do to change what has happened, but that doesn't mean I have to like it OR HIM."

Fenton sighed; Dr. Bellum had taken the masked hero protocols seriously and had spent the rest of the day sequestered in Duckburg performing various tests on him and finally prescribing a paid week off for Gizmoduck to allow his bruises and sprained ribs a chance to heal and to let him rest before meeting with Director Hooter.

His objections fell on deaf ears especially when Gyro put in that he was going to need that long to repair and upgrade the Gizmosuit. The mild pain killers and anti inflammatory she had proscribed meant that Fenton would be needing the time off too since medications could affect his concentration.

Gandra had been very understanding when her beloved Fenton had finally been allowed to escort her home from the hospital. Because Dr. Bellum had been so through it had taken almost two hours for his exam but Mrs. Featherstone and Gandra had refused to leave without Fenton.

This meant that Fenton had time to think over and decide how to investigate a minor mystery. Scrooge was carefully ignoring his accountant's injuries and had actually authorized him to have his paid vacation time upgraded and paid sick days until after Gizmoduck was cleared for active duty again. Fenton had tried to talk to Mrs. Featherstone but the determined old lady ignored his attempts at subtlety.

She simply patted his arm as she went in her door and offered, "Gandra dear, after you and Fenton have a chance to talk you can come to me. I'll speak to Mr. McDuck and let you know when he want's us back at the bin."

Glaring good-naturedly at the bemused couple on her doorstep she finished, "Now then young ducks, I expect you to make the most of this opportunity. An old lady like me has few pleasures, and helping along romance is one of them so toddle along now and let me take a nap."

Closing her door she left them to continue and so Fenton had taken Gandra home. He had been sorely tempted to mention why he was bandaged, bruised and on medication, but Gandra had assumed he had tried to get to her through the malfunctioning traps and Sarah Bellum had let her think so in order to protect Gizmoduck's secret identity.

After a passionate goodbye and a promise to call her tomorrow, Fenton went to the First Bank of Duckburg and tried to match the mystery key he had gotten in his previous bonus envelope with one of the safety deposit boxes there.

To his surprise he HAD remembered correctly, his savant-like ability to calculate and count anything also meant he had near perfect recall once he concentrated. Wingy's insistence on Gizmoduck's learning to meditate and do some yoga had resulted in a measurable improvement in Fenton's mental abilities too and that was why he had decided to try this bank first. After all if he had been wrong, he would have tried others until he found the right one eventually; but this meant he could save time and his energy since the first batch of pain killers was wearing thin and he needed to get home and check on M'ma.

After being admitted to the box vault, Fenton opened the safety deposit box and frankly felt faint. Inside were two black velvet ring boxes and an envelope. Taking them out with hands that shook Fenton put the ring boxes in his vest and quietly opened the envelope and read Mrs. Featherstone's elegant old fashioned writing. 'My Dear Fenton, Enclosed you will find the engagement ring that Mr. Featherstone got for me when he returned from the war and we began out married life together these many long years ago. I have also taken the liberty of giving you our wedding bands since I exchanged mine for a widows band once my grief faded and only the joy of our love remained.

I realize that I am busy bodying and you can replace these and I'll never say anything to Gandra, but…life is too short and uncertain to put off love for the 'perfect' time to arrive. Tell Gandra how you feel and let her make an informed decision about whether or not to be a full time partner in your life my boy. If you DO decide to talk to her, I'll expect an invitation to the wedding and to hold your children, my one regret is that Mr. Featherstone and I lost our son so tragically early. I have often thought that his untimely death was one of the reasons for my dear husband's frailty and final illness. But that is neither here nor there of course. Forgive an old lady her rambling.

I pray for you every day and now that I have met your friends I have added them to my thoughts and prayers too. I'm sure the angels of heaven keep you, but a little extra faith can't hurt. Your friend, Angelia Featherstone.

P.S. Breathe Fenton!

Startled Fenton took a deep breath and laughed as he saw just how well Mrs. Featherstone had anticipated his reaction to her incredible generosity. Tucking the note and the ring boxes in his front vest pockets he replaced the safety deposit box and exited the bank.

He had a lot to think about before he called Gandra tomorrow. Before he used Mrs. Featherstone's gifts he needed to come clean with Gandra and let her decide if she could handle his Heroic side. If not then S.H.U.S.H. would block the knowledge and he would have to let her go so she could find someone else. His heart gave a lurch as he faced that truth head on for the first time, but it wouldn't be fair to ask her to share his life and not tell her about Gizmoduck.

Suddenly feeling all of his injuries and utterly drained Fenton went to the trailer park and fell into an exhausted sleep. He didn't realize it at the time, but M'ma was actually paying attention to him and not her cable and she was very upset at the evidence of his injuries. M'ma looked for the Gizmosuit, she was going to use the elbow phone to call Scrooge McDuck and give him a piece of her mind, but Fenton hadn't brought the briefcase home! Really worried M'ma decided to ask Fenton a few questions once he woke up and went back to her program.

_Here it is, the end of the road at long last, please read and review and Let me know of any unsatisfactorily resolved issues since I don't have a beta. Also keep in mind that Commitment Commencement happens about six weeks or so after this and I am going to be resolving some things in it. Like Gandra's decision and the little tidbit with Dr. Bellum in the very early part of the story is also scheduled to be a clue for a future fic called Gosalyn's Past. _

_I hope this has been a worthwhile story and that people will want to read the others. PLEASE don't hesitate to Private message me or e mail irual Comcast. net just take out the unnecessary spaces. _

_Thanks for sticking to the conclusion (since DW and Co. are not finished with me it can't be the end)_

_Your friend Irual_


End file.
